TON NOM
by camiliaHK
Summary: Rien ne devrait recevoir un nom,de peur que ce nom même ne le transforme.Cassé par le passé,On peut se proteger par une nouvelle identité comme une nouvelle armure mais celle ci est-elle infaillible?All Human,OOC,Rat-M themes durs,langage,lemons ,B&E Pdv
1. Chapter 1

A/N :

[L'univers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer]

…

**Chapitre 1.**

_**Quand le poète peint l'Enfer, il peint sa vie. (Victor Hugo)**_

…

Bella PDV.

« Je hais les vendredis… »

J'étais silencieuse, regardant depuis le balcon qui surplombait la scène, les clients arriver et s'installer à leur table. Tables réservées…Pour le spectacle, qui objectivement se résumait à _mon_ spectacle.

Il y avait une telle discordance entre la musique douce qui coulait des enceintes et le bruit des invités lié au disputes de dernière minute, chacun voulait les meilleures tables, les meilleures chaises, les serveuses les plus généreuses, la meilleure vue sur la scène…Ce brouhaha était le reflet de tout ce qui venait s'opposer à la douceur de la musique : les hommes insatisfaits, leurs trahisons envers leur femme, leurs enfants et leur travail, leurs convictions qui n'en étaient plus dés lors qu'ils entraient ici, qu'ils se laissaient submerger par le culte du plaisir charnel, par la furie des êtres humains à peine voilée – ils me paraissaient aveugles aux vices qui s'étalaient devant eux, quand je crevais de lucidité.

« Rappelle-moi à quoi servent les réservations… » marmonnai-je, lassée de ce vacarme.

« Je hais les vendredis… »

S'il y avait bien une personne qui détestait les vendredis, au moins, autant que lui, c'était moi.

Les vendredis soir étaient effectivement moisis. Il venait, systématiquement, ivre et drogué à pleine dose et répétait, inlassablement, qu'il ne supportait plus la veille de week-end au lieu de descendre au milieu des tables et d'éclater contre un mur le cerveau du premier abruti qui oserait croiser son regard. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ferait si son cerveau n'était pas brûlé par de la mauvaise herbe et de l'alcool bon marché. En fait, non. Il cognerait _toutes_ les têtes qu'il croiserait sur son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un flingue soit braqué contre sa tempe.

C'était juste Jasper.

Doux, intelligent, droit, protecteur, mais carrément dangereux quand il en venait à la nuit où celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur allait donner beaucoup…

Beaucoup.

Je m'étais toujours demandée comment il pouvait se tenir contre le chambranle du balcon, avec tant de nonchalance, de cette manière si suffisante et ténébreusement inaccessible quand je savais pertinemment que coulait dans son sang tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il s'écroule au moindre courant d'air. Je crois, en fait, que toute cette merde qu'il prenait ne faisait qu'éteindre les pulsions de mort qui l'envahissaient ces nuits là.

Peu importe. Je le laissais dans son état de semi absence. Bientôt, il me laissera seule, dans ces coulisses, pour ne pas assister à la suite. A 23h, je serais sur scène pour danser sur je ne sais quelle chanson, choisie par Jane, devant une bonne centaine d'hommes de la haute société en manque d'attention. Et une heure plus tard, Jane tirera au sort un de ces stupides jetons codés correspondant à un des clients présents qui aura surenchéri sur la meilleure danseuse. Ce dernier aura le _privilège_ de passer quelques instants privés en sa compagnie, pour obtenir ce que Jane, appelle un extra…

De toute façon, cette danseuse, ce sera moi, comme tous les vendredis soirs. Mon corps ne pourra pas moins m'appartenir que ces nuits là. Et c'est, exactement, pour cette raison, que Jasper essayera de me convaincre de rentrer avec lui, répétant qu'il y a forcement une autre solution. Pour le quarante quatrième vendredi, je lui répondrai, lassée, qu'il n'y en a pas. On se disputera. J'appellerai un taxi pour lui. Puis, je retournerai en loge pour me préparer.

Un vendredi.

Standard.

Après avoir raccompagné un Jasper totalement défait à la sortie du Club, et après m'être débarrassé du gobelet sur lequel un abruti m'avait laissé son numéro, je retournai sur mon perchoir et retrouvai ma position d'observatrice.

La salle était déjà comble.

J'avais l'habitude, au cours de mes premières semaines de travail ici, de décrypter chaque client, de leur faire une sorte de fiche d'identité en les regardant attentivement – fiche que je complétais, consciencieusement, après la séance privée que j'avais avec eux. Et chaque vendredi soir, je priais ma bonne étoile, mon ange gardien , mon dieu salvateur ou une autre de ces conneries qui était censée veiller sur moi pour qu'à minuit, j'aie suffisamment de chance et que le code _gagnant _soit celui de M. Jenks qui était pathétiquement rongé par le remord au point d'être totalement passif pendant notre _entretien,_ ou peut être Tyler Crowley fou amoureux d'une fille qui prêchait l'abstinence jusqu'au mariage, ou encore Démitri, le top model, qui vivait son homosexualité comme la pire des condamnations…Ca, c'était la version crème.

Il y avait aussi la version piment, la version masochiste, la version dominatrice…ou soumise…selon le point de vue qu'on adoptait. Peu importe, cette dernière version était celle qui, à une époque, me dégoûtait au point de me rendre malade tout le week-end qui suivait.

Désormais, je ressentais…

Rien.

Quand X pleurait de honte, quand Y gémissait de plaisir ou quand Z grognait mon nom dans l'insolente jouissance, il n'y avait plus rien.

Juste avant de rentrer sur scène, je n'étais plus qu'un tas de chair exposée et d'artifices superflus visant à enflammer les fantasmes érotiques de tous ces abrutis désolés.

J'étais Marie.

Mais il n'y avait pas que des crétins finis qui venaient ici. J'avais entendu les filles parler de personnes qui venaient vraiment pour le spectacle et pas pour _autre chose…_j'imagine que cela ne devait pas être impossible…Cependant, je ne leur prêtais aucune attention parce que ce n'était pas d'eux dont j'avais besoin mais bien des crétins finis.

Inutile de préciser que, pour entrer ici, il fallait moins une passion folle pour la danse qu'un portefeuille bien garni. L'argent récolté à l'entrée allait directement dans les poches des actionnaires du _Crystal_ dont Jane faisait partie. Les employées qui s'exécutaient lors de séances privées ne touchaient qu'un misérable salaire qui suffisait à peine pour louer une chambre-kitchenette sans eau chaude – à peine la moitié de ce que le gros plein de soupe et de pognon payait pour nous.

L'autre moitié revenait à Jane, bien évidemment.

Les danseuses n'avaient donc qu'un espoir : piéger un de ces hommes, lors d'un privé, pour lui soutirer un maximum d'argent.

Epater pour appâter. Le but des quelques minutes sur scène.

Les danseuses avaient une vie suffisamment obscène pour justifier le passage d'une main ou d'une bouche sous leurs vêtements en échange d'un cheque salvateur. Moi, je n'avais simplement plus de vie, Rose et Jasper me raccrochaient au monde mais pas à la vie. En dehors de ces deux personnes, je n'avais plus aucun sentiment, aucun sens du jugement, je ne connaissais plus la pudeur, la honte, le remord ou même la douleur. J'évitais comme la peste tout ce qui pouvait me rapprocher de ces impressions : c'était une règle, l'unique règle, première, fondamentale, indispensable pour la survie. Rien n'avait désormais moins de valeur que mes pensées, mes paroles et mon corps quand j'étais ici.

Et c'est précisément pour cela que dans ce putain de club, la meilleure c'était moi. Parce qu'en me repliant de cette façon, je permettais aux hommes d'accéder à bien plus que ma peau, et j'évitais au passage toute forme de souffrance.

J'étais toujours sur le balcon à observer les gens applaudir les prestations de Kate et Irina.

Je me souviens que Kate m'avait dit, quand j'étais arrivée ici, « Tu te rends compte, Marie ? Les femmes de tous ces hommes doivent probablement nous détester, leurs enfants probablement davantage… ». Ce jour là, j'avais vomi toute la journée, et j'avais rêvé plusieurs nuits que ces femmes me poursuivaient pour me démembrer.

Honnêtement, maintenant, je ne me souciais pas plus de ces femmes que de mon café noir sucré ou de mon ongle cassé.

Etais-je sans cœur ? La réalité, c'est que j'avais besoin de cet argent autant que de l'oxygène. La réalité, c'est que si je n'avais pas cet argent, je perdrais les deux bouées qui me gardaient encore à la surface de ce monde de cinglés, avant de me noyer définitivement. Alors que, _elles_, elles ne perdaient, chacune qu'un connard qui n'avait pas su les respecter. En d'autres termes : elles ne perdaient rien. Je défiais n'importe laquelle de ces femmes de trouver une solution à l'enfer qu'était devenue ma foutue existence.

Je défiais n'importe qui de dire que j'avais le choix.

Il n'y avait aucun autre choix.

Et c'est dans ce repli autistique que je continuais à faire ce que je faisais sans me retourner, le cœur anesthésié dans ce profond coma. Je tentais de protéger la seule chose qui m'appartenait encore **: **mon âme qui, elle-même, arrivera probablement bientôt à sa date limite de consommation.

Ainsi, les hommes étaient satisfaits, Jane était satisfaite.

Et moi, une fois le chèque encaissé, j'étais à peu près tranquille.

L'acclamation pour la prestation de Bree retentit dans la salle et me sortit de ma transe. Bree. Une des danseuses ici que je ne pouvais définitivement pas encadrer. Elle ne faisait pas de privé. Elle se contentait donc seulement du salaire minable que nous recevions toutes contre nos danses sur le plateau de la scène. Cela signifiait que cet argent n'était pas un besoin vital pour elle et que, pour ce salaire merdique, elle préférait exhiber son corps refait plutôt que de le garder sous une blouse de caissière, de femme de ménage ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

En d'autres termes : elle, elle avait le choix.

Ca allait bientôt être mon tour. Jane me faisait toujours passer en dernière : si des hommes n'étaient pas encore convaincus, ils le seraient inévitablement dès mon entrée sur scène.

J'étais le coup de grâce.

Je voulais rire.

A l'ironie du sort, à la gueule du destin ou toute autre merde de la même espèce… Tandis que c'était la danse qui avait détruit ma vie, je l'utilisais maintenant pour survivre.

Pitoyable.

Je devais trouver Jane pour qu'elle me donne la chanson sur laquelle elle voulait que je danse ce soir. Je scrutais la salle depuis ma position, lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur un groupe de jeunes hommes à une table légèrement en retrait. J'arrêtai mon regard en essayant de reconnaître leur visage, je ne les identifiai pas comme des habitués du club.

Ils étaient nouveaux.

Comment se fait-il que je n'en aie pas entendu parler ?

Les nouveaux, c'était quelque chose.

Jane avait installé une sorte de culte autours d'eux. Elle nous briefait deux semaines avant leur arrivée et, pendant ces deux semaines, je me rendais compte de la perfidie de la race féminine : les danseuses, des hyènes aux dents aiguisées et aux griffes lacérées autour de l'appât qu'était le nouveau client, prêtes à s'entretuer non seulement pour la chaire fraîche et le compte bancaire à dessécher qui allait avec, mais aussi pour recevoir les mérites de la lionne qu'était Jane.

Et cette dernière partie n'était, certainement, pas anodine.

Moi, je n'étais pas dans ce tableau. Tout le monde ici le savait et j'imagine que tout le monde en était heureux. La compétition serait bouclée beaucoup trop rapidement à la désolation de Jane qui prenait un plaisir sadique à voir ses danseuses s'entretuer pour lui plaire. Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas accorder une quelconque importance à ce concours stupide, beaucoup trop de choses couraient déjà dans ma tête et rendaient triviale toute cette merde au Crystal. Je ne me souciais absolument plus de l'homme qui serait partout contre moi pendant le privé. Il pouvait être jeune ou vieux, beau ou laid, doux ou brutal, ancien ou nouveau, tant qu'il avait son chéquier sur lui, ça faisait mon affaire.

Mon indifférence à la nouveauté était probablement aussi liée au fait que je savais que j'étais les yeux de Jane – même si celle-ci ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture.

Sans moi, le Crystal n'était qu'un lieu où les gros débauchés retrouvaient les prostituées de Seattle**. **J'étais la seule ici à maîtriser la danse. Et j'étais, aussi, la seule capable de donner mon corps intégralement sans aucune hésitation en échange d'un gros chèque parce que j'étais celle qui avait le plus de merdes à régler dans ce qui pouvait ressembler à une vie. Je n'ai jamais su si Jane réalisait vraiment ce qui se passait dans _mes privés_. Si c'était le cas, elle feintait efficacement l'ignorance. J'imagine que, de toute façon, même si elle le savait, elle ne ferait pas mouche, au risque d'y perdre bien plus qu'elle n'y gagnerait.

Ils étaient quatre. Aucun ne devait dépasser la trentaine. Ils étaient assis en arc de cercle, en face de la scène, autour de la table ronde. Celui qui était le plus proche de moi était un homme immense, tellement musclé qu'il donnait l'impression que ses vêtements allaient éclater d'un moment à l'autre, les cheveux courts marron, son visage aux traits enfantins contrastait avec sa carrure presque effrayante. A coté de lui, un autre homme lui aussi particulièrement musclé mais moins que le premier – aux cheveux blonds courts, avait un piercing sur l'oreille gauche que je pouvais voir de là où j'étais. Le troisième n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les deux premiers – de taille moyenne, maigrichon, avec de gros verres sur le nez, les cheveux bruns sagement coiffés avec une petite raie sur le coté, clairement pas le genre à traîner ici…

Enfin, le dernier, fermant l'arc de cercle, avait la tête penchée vers son téléphone portable – je ne voyais pas son visage, mais j'avais remarqué ses cheveux d'une couleur inhabituelle, marrons avec des reflets dorés qui donnaient à l'ensemble un je-ne-sais-quoi qui ressemblait à du bronze, ils étaient dans un désordre total. Il avait l'air grand, et bien taillé. L'homme, à coté de lui, lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes l'homme aux cheveux de bronze tourna alors furieusement sa tête vers son voisin.

Et sans que je puisse m'y préparer, il leva son visage vers le balcon où j'étais, son regard s'ancrant directement dans le mien.

Je reculai légèrement, surprise par son mouvement brusque. La première chose que je remarquai était ses yeux. Ils étaient verts. Mais pas n'importe quel vert c'était un vert fort, brillant, qui transcendait l'entièreté de son visage et qui m'empêchait de poser mes yeux ailleurs que dans ses iris.

Il continua à me fixer de cette façon étrange... Me connaissait-il ? A moins qu'il ne connaisse Jasper ? Très peu probable…les très rares fréquentations que Jasper et moi avions ne ressemblaient certainement pas à cet homme.

Il fallut qu'il cligne des yeux pour que je réalise que je l'avais probablement regardé de la même façon. Les lignes de son visage étaient nettes, sa mâchoire angulaire était recouverte d'une fine couche de barbe non entretenue, ses cheveux étaient un désordre flamboyant – le genre de désordre dont n'importe quelle femme voudrait être responsable. Je ne pouvais toujours pas nommer la couleur cependant…

La compétition pour les nouveaux avait, certainement, dû être rude.

Ce qui m'amenait à ma question initiale : comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas entendu parler de leur arrivée ? A moins que Jane ait enfin compris que je ne m'inscrivais pas dans ses conneries de concours – du moins sans aucun effort– et avait décidé de m'épargner le briefing habituel. Ce serait vraiment un cadeau… Mais on parlait ici de Jane.

Mes yeux captèrent un mouvement dans leur champ périphérique alors que mon regard divaguait – j'avais dû me perdre dans mes pensées.

Je concentrai de nouveau mon attention sur l'homme aux yeux verts pour me rendre compte qu'il s'était redressé sur sa chaise, que son regard investigateur était dirigé vers moi, et que ses sourcils étaient nettement froncés. Ces conneries commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver.

Je détachai mon regard du sien, incapable de soutenir son intensité et de toute façon trop occupée pour perdre mon temps avec un inconnu étrange…Mais mon bras fut tiré avec violence, m'obligeant à casser la connexion. Mes yeux cherchèrent immédiatement la personne qui avait osé me toucher sans permission j'allais lui faire bouffer sa main.

Je restai pourtant figée devant la personne en face de moi.

Merde.

Je pouvais lire la consternation et la suspicion dans son regard bleu glacial.

« Marie ? »

Jane…

« C'était quoi ça? » demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

« Quoi ? »

Elle continua à me regarder fixement comme si j'avais trois têtes, sans me parler. Je savais qu'il me fallait une excuse, et vite. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de ce regard et de ce silence quand ça venait de Jane.

« Désolé…je…j'étais…dans mes pensées…et, »

Elle me coupa dans ma tentative ridicule de justification, en utilisant ce ton faussement calme qui ferait trembler n'importe qui – la joie de me remettre à ma place.

« D'abords, ne me réponds plus jamais par '_quoi_'. Ensuite, j'en n'ai strictement rien à cirer de tes pensées, Marie. Les seules pensées qui doivent remplir ta petite cervelle ont un rapport avec les mots qui sortent de ma bouche, et putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore ici ? Quand est-ce que tu comptes te préparer ? Tu dois être en bas dans 30 minutes, bordel! »

« Je te cherchais pour savoir sur quelle chanson tu me voulais ce soir. »

« Tu as une étrange façon de chercher quelqu'un, Marie, » me répondit Jane sur ce même ton beaucoup trop maîtrisé, tout en cherchant un signe sur mon visage qui pourrait expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

_Ne_ _te fatigue pas Jane…moi-même, je n'ai pas la réponse._

« Ta loge. Maintenant. » ajouta-t-elle en concluant efficacement toute forme d'explication.

Sans un mot de plus, je quittai le balcon tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la table des nouveaux. Il n'était plus là. L'homme aux yeux verts était partit. Ses amis, en revanche, étaient encore là en train de se faire servir des boissons par Maggie.

Je sorti du balcon et me dirigeai rapidement vers ma loge, Jane sur mes talons. Cette soirée promettait d'être particulièrement moisie. Jane était sur les nerfs à cause de moi et moi, j'étais sur les nerfs… à cause de moi.

J'entrai dans ma loge, Jane me suivit à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire pour prendre une tenue au hasard vu que je ne connaissais toujours pas le titre de la chanson sur laquelle j'allais danser.

Je savais ce qui allait suivre.

« Marie, »

« Jane… »

Je lui tournais le dos devant mon armoire attendant que la sanction tombe.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

_Pardon ?_

Je me retournai lentement vers Jane, prise au dépourvue par sa déclaration.

_Depuis quand Jane avait besoin de moi ? Non – depuis quand est ce qu'elle l'exprimait aussi clairement ?_

Elle s'écarta de la porte contre laquelle elle était adossée et se dirigea vers moi.

A pas bien trop mesurés pour être honnêtes.

« On a plus beaucoup de temps, et tu es la dernière danseuse à passer, donc tu es la seule qu'il reste pour t'occuper des nouveaux », annonça-t-elle avec minutie, tout en continuant à se rapprocher de moi.

Je la regardais fixement, les yeux plissés, essayant de comprendre sa demande et l'appréhension qui se cachait derrière.

Les nouveaux ? Sérieusement ? Et alors ? Pourquoi me parlait-t-elle d'eux ? Il me restait moins de vingt minutes avant de monter sur scène, et la dernière chose à laquelle je voulais penser, c'était bien _**les nouveaux**__._

Je balançai mon poids sur mon autre pied et arquai un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il me faudrait un peu plus de précisions pour comprendre son problème.

« Oui, les nouveaux. Et oui, Marie, c'est à toi que je m'adresse. »

« Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile, Jane, j'ai très bien entendu mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu veux. Veux-tu parler des nouveaux ? Je n'ai rien à te dire parce que visiblement je ne fais plus partie des personnes que l'on prévient au sujet de toute cette merde. Adresse-toi à Maria, Lauren ou Bree, elles se feront probablement un plaisir de te raconter comment elles ont planté leurs dents sur eux ! Moi, j'en n'ai strictement rien à cirer ! »

« Crois moi, j'aurais bien voulu faire comme d'habitude, mais le souci c'est que personne n'est au courant qu'il y a des nouveaux à part moi depuis une demi heure et toi depuis 5 minutes ! »

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je, sidérée. Est ce que le Crystal était-il devenu un tel bordel qu'on était même plus au courant de l'arrivée de nouveaux clients ?

Jane expira lentement avant de répondre, essayant de contenir ses nerfs au sujet du mot que je venais d'utiliser _encore une fois._

« Je l'ai appris au moment même où ils sont entrés. Lauren est venue me voir pour m'expliquer qu'il y avait des invités qui avaient leurs billets pour aujourd'hui mais qui n'avaient pas de table à leur nom. Je suis directement partir les voir, ils m'ont alors expliqué qu'ils avaient gagné des places à je ne sais quel foutu jeu. Après vérification, les billets sont bien en règle. »

« Et alors, Jane ? Ils ont gagné leurs billets, ils ne les ont pas achetés! Ca veut dire que ce n'est qu'une bande de jeunes qui profite d'une entrée gratuite pour se payer du bon temps ! Ils ne pourront probablement pas acheter d'entrées d'eux-mêmes ! C'est seulement un puits d'eau, Jane, pas un puits de pétrole! On perdra plus d'argent avec eux qu'on en ... »

« Stop ! » me coupa-t-elle dans mon élan, « parmi eux, il y a les deux fils Cullen. »

Cullen…c'est qui ceux là ?

« Ils sont blindés aux as, Marie, ne cherche pas… leur père est un des médecins réanimateurs les plus prestigieux des Etats-Unis. Il est prisé dans tous les hôpitaux, il assiste à toutes les œuvres de charité avec sa femme, qui est d'ailleurs un psychiatre renommé pour avoir analysé le cerveau de femmes ou quelque chose comme ça -»

Ce fut mon tour de l'interrompre, en éludant tant bien que mal le fait qu'elle ait pu obtenir ce type d'information privée en moins d'une demi-heure.

Sérieusement ? Médecin réanimateur ?

« Et. A-Lors ? Ce n'est pas les parents qui sont ici! Et quand bien même, crois-tu sérieusement que des donateurs seraient aussi généreux dans une boite de streap-tease cinq étoiles que dans leurs banquets de la haute? »

« On parle de leurs fils! Leurs héritiers potentiels! Des jeunes, piégés dans une société de consommation! Et qui seront bientôt, piégés chaque vendredi au Crystal si tu fais ton travail correctement ».

Si je fais correctement mon travail ? Espèce de garce…Ta putain de boite repose quasiment sur mes épaules...

« Ne me prends pas la tête au sujet de _mon travail_, Jane. Nous savons toutes les deux à quel point il est _correct._»

« Oh chérie…la dernière chose que je mettrais en doute ce soir c'est bien ta capacité à hypnotiser nos clients. Et c'est exactement là où je veux en venir: les circonstances font que tu es la seule danseuse qu'il me reste pour convaincre les nouveaux, mais heureusement pour moi, tu n'es pas n'importe quelle danseuse, Marie, n'est ce pas ? Tu es la meilleure. Et tandis que je connais parfaitement ton désintérêt pour les nouveaux clients, ce soir tu feras le nécessaire pour les avoir. Tout simplement, parce que _**moi**_ je les veux. Je descends, maintenant, m'occuper de ton retard. Tu as vingt minutes. »

« Oh ! J'ai failli oublier », lança-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, « _Confide in me, Kylie Minogue_, pour ce soir. »

Elle quitta ma loge en claquant la porte.

Chienne.

Au moins, elle savait que je ne supportais pas ces conneries qui tournaient autours des nouveaux clients.

Alors que je lançais ma tenue et les accessoires sur le fauteuil, j'essayai d'imaginer comment j'allais m'approcher de cette table pour obéir aux ordres de Jane. Je sentis mes muscles se tendre rien qu'en pensant à ça. Jane m'avait confié des travaux bien plus importants que celui-ci mais, cette fois ci, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur un plan à mettre en œuvre pour piéger un de ces foutus Cullen.

A l'évidence, il fallait que je me calme.

Je commençai, méthodiquement, ma préparation pour le spectacle – la routine n'est-elle pas un anxiolytique ?

La danse n'était pas un problème. La première note de musique n'avait qu'à s'enfoncer dans mon crâne pour que les pas s'enchaînent sans même que je ne le réalise, en me permettant de me blottir dans cet état second qui me rendait inconsciente de tout ce qui n'était pas mon corps et la musique.

La danse était l'antalgique contre la douleur qu'était ma vie.

J'émis un rire hystérique, seule, dans cette loge pourrie, regardant le tableau dans son ensemble: comment pouvais-je utiliser ce qui avait détruit ma famille pour m'offrir encore quelques minutes de répit ? Comment pouvais-je même me les accorder ? Je devais certainement avoir un lien de parenté avec le Diable.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de ma porte me sortit de mes pensées, alors que j'avais bientôt fini de me préparer. Je ne supportais pas les intrusions dans ma loge…

Je lançai un regard furieux à la tête qui glissait doucement par la fente.

Kate.

« J'ai toqué…plusieurs fois…mais… » expliqua-t-elle alors que j'en n'avais rien à cirer – je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle foutait dans ma loge.

« Il parait que je dois m'occuper de ta coiffure…étant données les circonstances. »

_Les circonstances ? _

Garce.

Jane avait visiblement transmis le message à propos de ma _mission _ce soir, et toutes les filles étaient maintenant au courant.

Je pouvais facilement imaginer les discussions qui devaient remplir les loges, les couloirs – à peu près toute la boite : '_C'est Marie qui doit s'occuper des nouveaux…Jane qui l'a ordonné...Est ce qu'elle va y arriver ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer si Marie n'arrive pas à convaincre le client ? Un Cullen ?...'_

Garces.

Elles n'avaient pas suffisamment de problème dans leur vie pour se divertir. Il fallait qu'elles s'occupent de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

Je me retournai face au miroir, en essayant d'ignorer le besoin de frapper quelque chose, et je lui montrai d'un signe de la tête l'accessoire qu'elle devait utiliser pour _'s'occuper de ma coiffure'_.

« Le fauteuil ».

Elle se plaça derrière moi et commença son travail.

« Tu sais Marie, »

« Ferme là, Kate » la coupai-je immédiatement, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à l'écouter vomir n'importe quelle connerie. Je voulais juste être coiffée, sortir de cette loge et en finir avec cette nuit.

Elle continua donc à coiffer mes cheveux en silence. Et ça m'allait parfaitement.

Quand elle finit, elle quitta ma loge sans un mot mais avec un faible sourire d'excuse. Elle avait comprit le message.

Peut-être que je m'excuserai demain.

Je sortis à mon tour de ma loge et me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la scène, en veillant à ne pas emmêler mes talons dans les rubans que je traînais. Au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais, j'entendais de plus en plus clairement le bruit de coups sur les tables, les sifflements d'impatience des clients et mon nom clamé de plus en plus fort.

Excellent.

En plus d'avoir à gérer la maudite table des nouveaux, j'allais aussi devoir m'occuper d'une salle en furie.

Jane m'attendait à l'arrière du rideau rouge. Elle me regarda de haut en bas avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

« Quelqu'un peut-il te résister, Marie ? » Son sourire devint un peu plus sérieux avant d'ajouter « la table 13 à tes pieds. ». Puis elle se glissa entre les deux rideaux et disparut.

« Bien messieurs, celle que vous attendiez tous est enfin là ! Je rappelle les règles : Interdiction de toucher ! Interdiction de provoquer – sauf autorisation de la danseuse ! Je rappelle que le tirage au sort se fera juste après cette représentation et seulement sur les cinq plus hautes mises! Gardez bien le code qui vous a été attribué lors de votre entrée ! Sans vous faire attendre davantage, faisons place maintenant à notre sublime Marie. Excellente soirée ! »

J'irais l'étrangler avec mes putains de rubans. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide en parlant une seule minute ? Tous les abrutis qui étaient ici ne venaient quasiment que pour ce putain de numéro. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'ils connaissaient les règles par cœur ? Fallait-il vraiment les rappeler ici ? Ah mais non…que dis-je ? _**Les nouveaux**_ ne connaissaient pas les règles.

L'espace autour de moi commença à se remplir de fumée blanche, ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de secondes avant que les rideaux ne se lèvent, que le silence ne se fasse, que la musique débute, et que Marie fasse son entrée.

Les clients voulaient Marie, ils l'auraient.

Jane voulait cette table, elle l'aurait.

Et moi, je n'étais plus aussi certaine de vouloir le chèque du client ce soir.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :

Le langage dans ce chapitre pourrait être un peu plus…_coloré_ que dans le précèdent. Donc lecteurs avertis.

Il y a une chanson qu'il faut absolument écouter avec ce chapitre, idéalement au moment où elle est censée être jouée dans le chapitre (vous comprendrez à la lecture) : Confide in me de Kylie Minogue (lien sur mon profil).

[L'univers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer]

**…...**

**Chapitre 2**

**Une femme d'esprit est le Diable en intrigue (Molière)**

**…...**

Edward pdv.

« Putain Em !je bosse ! » criai-je depuis ma chambre.

« Ouai…et sur quoi tu bosses avec Alice au téléphone ? hein ? j'te jure, vieux, t'es pas là dans trois minutes et Vicky verra jamais tes boules ! » me répondit Emmet croyant franchement me menacer.

« Em !tu fous pas le camps dans trois secondes et _**tu**_ verras jamais tes putains de vingt sept ans ! » l'assurai-je. Je retournai à mon téléphone,

« Écoute Alice, je ne veux pas que tu le quittes tant que- »

« Putain mec, j'peux pas le croire !t'es vraiment avec elle ? Mets n'importe quel fringue, ça ira bordel ! Notre table est sous _'Cullen'_! Même à poils, nous serons des princes ! » me hurla Emmet réalisant que j'étais vraiment avec notre sœur, seulement pas pour les bonnes raisons…et putain comme je ne pouvais pas supporter l'utilisation de notre nom de cette façon !

« Reste en ligne Alice ! » Emmet Cullen vivra vingt six ans. Je fonçai vers ma porte et l'envoyai valdinguer contre le mur. La tête d'Emmet disait clairement _'comment j'ai fais pour merder la nuit de mon anniversaire ?'_

Ouai. Connard. T'es vraiment foutu.

Je le plaquai contre le mur, mon avant bras contre sa gorge, l'autre main l'utilisant pour lui expliquer _**ma**_ façon de voire les choses.

« Est ce que t'es sur que tu veux qu'on fête ton anniversaire ce soir, enfoiré ? »

« Ecoutes Ed, »

« Ferme là ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter !si tu tiens absolument à ce que je sois de la _party_, il va falloir que t'attendes docilement que j'ai réglé tous mes problèmes, saisit connard ? »

Emmet pouvait certainement m'éjecter de son corps mais il avait mieux à faire immédiatement. Dans l'absolu, il était plus fort que moi. Le gars pesait presque le double de mon poids. Du muscle. Dur, tonic, dessiné comme sur une de ces putains de planche d'anatomie que j'ai du apprendre il y a quelques années. Mais avec la bonne dose d'adrénaline, celle de testostérone et ce qu'il fallait d'exaspération et je jure sur Dieu que c'était suffisant pour faire de moi un homme dangereux. Je desserrai un peu sa gorge juste pour entendre sa réponse.

« Les fringues ne sont pas un prob- » tenta-t-il de répondre mais je l'empêchai de débiter plus de conneries.

« Mes problèmes à l'hôpital, bordel ! Je t'explique mon vieux : ce soir, je suis pas d'humeur à entendre quelqu'un prononcer le nom de n'importe quelle prostituée de l'hôpital et il y absolument pas moyen que je t'entende parler de notre putain de nom comme si c'était un ticket prestige !

« Merde – désolé ! Comment je pouvais savoir que tu parlais de ton travail ? Putain ! Avec Alice ? »

« Dans la planète où je vis Alice est infirmière, débauché ! Tu sais quoi ? Dégage, je vous rejoins là bas si j'ai le temps ! »

« Ed – nan ! Dix minutes ça te va ? Allez…mec, putain ! C'est ma soirée ! Quinze minutes, dernier mot, on t'attend en bas dans la voiture. »

Là dessus, Emmet me laissa seul dans le vestibule en face de ma chambre.

Sa soirée.

Il fallait que je me calme.

Merde. Alice. Nathan.

Je retournai dans ma chambre à la recherche de mon portable.

« Alice ? »

« Tu as de la chance que je suis dans sa chambre ! Sinon tu aurais senti ma main brûler ton stupide et puéril GQ-visage rien que par le téléphone ! »

« C'est Em – vraiment Alice, je compte sur toi, les constantes toutes les demies heures, essayes de le faire manger s'il ne dort pas, le protocole antalgique est dans ton bureau, planche un peu sur de l'éventuelle famille qui le chercherait, je ne veux que toi autour de lui, s'il refait une attaque, appelles Ben le pédopsy, son bip est noté dans son dossier et-. »

« Arrête ! »

« Montre lui-. »

« Edward, stop ! Tout. Ira. Bien. D'accord ? Si jamais il y a un souci, je t'appelle. »

« Quoi que ce soit. »

« Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes, tu es beaucoup trop investi sur ce patient qui n'est d'ailleurs plus le tien -»

« Non, Alice ! Tu sais- »

« Ce que je sais Edward, c'est qu'il faut que tu te calmes, et dans _tout _! Si tu vois ce dont je parle ! Tu es à deux doigts d'avoir tes boules accrochées en décoration dans le bureau de Papa, et maintenant la façon dont tu réagis avec ce patient ne me rassure pas du tout. »

« Alice, je ne me soucie pas deux secondes de _cette_ merde! Et si Carlisle veut mes boules, il devra à peu près fermer son putain de service de chirurgie ! »

Il y a eu un moment de silence sur la ligne avant qu'elle me réponde, vaincue.

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Emmet ce soir, il a organisé un plan sympa, enfin du moins pour les gars cornés que vous êtes, et vraiment, c'est l'occasion pour toi d'oublier un peu l'hôpital, ça te fera du bien et c'est le meilleur cadeau que tu puisses faire à Emmet, crois moi. ».

« Ouai…c'est juste ce gosse, tu sais – laisse tomber – je vais y aller, je compte sur toi. » raccrochai-je sans attendre la suite.

Je claquai la porte de la villa, après avoir tapé le code alarme. Puis je me dirigeai vers la sortie pour rejoindre la voiture d'Emmet mais je stoppai net mes pas.

J'essayais de me souvenir des derniers mots qu' Emmet avait prononcé avant de me laisser dans le couloir… '_On t'attend dans la voiture_'… Mais ici il n'y avait certainement pas de voiture.

Une limousine. Une putain de limousine noire.

Cette nuit, j'étais damné.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, certain que c'était bien '_la_ _voiture_' d'Emmet. J'ouvris une des portes arrière, sans vraiment regarder à l'intérieur, je savais que l'expression sur mon visage disait clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas m'adresser la parole sauf utilité vitale.

Donc c'est ce qu'ils ont fait, ils m'ont ignorés.

Je savais que c'était l'anniversaire d'Emmet et que j'étais censé être heureux pour lui, jovial et toute la merde…mais il n'y avait aucune chance d'améliorer mon humeur quand je savais qu'à l'hôpital, il y avait ce gosse.

Cette putain d'impression de déjà vu, soudée à mon cerveau, me faisait frissonner au point que j'avais l'impression que ma colonne vertébrale était constamment entre l'état de fonte osseuse et celui d'ankylose irréversible. Je n'avais plus mangé depuis l'admission de Nathan, toute odeur confondue me ramenait systématiquement vers celle du sang, de la chaire, du cuir et de l'acier brûlés. J'avais constamment cette envie de gerber. Alice avait senti le problème que me poserait ce patient dès lors qu'elle a reçu l'appel disant l'arrivée en urgence de cet enfant par hélicoptère et avant même que je n'ai lu son dossier. Emmet, lui, n'était au courant de rien au sujet de l'hôpital sauf si on lui en parlait. Mais si jamais il apprenait les raisons exacts expliquant mon humeur de merde le jour de son anniversaire, je savais que cette fois je vomirais mes tripes. Parce que je pouvais m'occuper de l'incompréhension ou de l'ignorance mais pas du remord ou de la culpabilité et définitivement pas de la pitié.

J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un eu finalement le courage de m'adresser la parole.

« Dure journée Masen ? »

Je connaissais cette voix mais je ne pouvais pas la placer dans ce contexte. De plus, seules les personnes me connaissant de l'hôpital utilisaient ce nom, je tournai ma tête sur la droite vers la personne en question…

« Putain de merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

« Salut Edward ! Moi aussi je vais bien, merci de te- »

« J't'emmerde Ben ! Au dernières putains de nouvelles, qui datent d'il y a un peu plus de deux heures, t'étais sensé être de garde aux Urgences Psy cette nuit ! »

« Ouai, et bien il y a un peu moins de deux heures, ton frère adoré m'a demandé de venir à la soirée organisée, tu sais ? Pour son anni- »

« Putain ! J'peux pas le croire Em ! Depuis quand Ben est ton pote ? J'veux dire, quoi ? Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi cette nuit ? Ou bien tu veux vraiment bousiller ton anniversaire parce que j'te jure- »

« Eh vieux, t'as pas ramené avec toi du Valium pour lui ou quelque chose ? ».

Je tirai brusquement la tête vers le fils de pute qui avait osé l'ouvrir.

Félix. Connard.

Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour l'atteindre et lui montrer comment j'allais me calmer sans utiliser de putain de Valium quand le gros bras d'Emmet me reteint.

« Wohoo ! On se calme ! D'accord Ben n'est pas mon pote à la base ! Sans offense pour toi, vieux ! » expliqua Emmet en donnant un coup d'œil d'excuse à Ben, « mais c'est TON pote ! Et si je l'ai invité c'était pour te détendre, je me suis dis qu'un pote à toi de l'hôpital allait-».

« Me détendre ? Me détendre ? Tu sais quoi ? Merci pour la détente ! J'me sens tellement détendu que j'ai l'impression que j'vais m'envoler ! ». Putain de merde ! Je voulais juste sortir de cette caisse, fumer jusqu'à l'étouffement et retourner à l'hôpital. Je savais que je devais paraître puéril en ce moment mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de le contrôler. J'avais besoin de Ben à l'hôpital et sûrement pas ici. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour faire la fête. Et sérieusement, ils avaient plus intérêt à ne pas m'avoir avec eux cette nuit que le contraire, j'irais juste plomber leur foutue ambiance.

« Arrêtes la caisse. J'me barre. »

« Il y pas moyen que j'te laisse partir maintenant ! » riposta Emmet.

« C'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi tu me veux absolument à l'hôpital de toute façon ? » me demanda Ben.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière sur le siège et fermai les yeux, essayant de me calmer. J'hésitais entre interpeller moi-même le chauffeur pour lui dire de stopper la putain de limousine ou répondre à la question de Ben, sachant déjà qu'il ne comprendrait pas ma raison de le vouloir absolument aux urgences cette nuit. Je soufflai un bon coup et rabaissai ma tête en avant pour croiser trois paires de yeux, anxieux, attendant juste mon prochain mouvement.

« J'ai un nouveau patient qui a besoin d'une attention… particulière, il est très instable et…pour je ne sais quelle raison…ne fait confiance qu'à moi… mais dans la mesure où j'ai tenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à venir à cette soirée, » expliquai-je, les dents serrées, en fixant Emmet, « j'ai compté sur le meilleur Pédopsy que je connaissais pour assurer ma relève si jamais il y avait un problème avec ce patient. » finis-je, cette fois ci en fixant Ben du regard.

Il y eu un court silence avant que Ben ne prenne la parole.

« Écoute j'ai mis mon interne sur ma garde et- »

« Quel interne ? »

« Laura, c'est- »

« Une des chiennes de l'hôpital qui peut pas fixer plus loin que sur mes cheveux ! Sérieux Ben – comment tu peux te faire remplacer par une fille qui passe son temps à allumer un chef de clinique ? »

« N'empêche vieux, tu devrais faire quelque chose de tes cheveux, en dehors de leur couleur anormale, ils pointent toujours dans tous les sens comme si t'étais juste fraîchement baisé ! Pour toutes les filles de la planète, c'est du hot-hard-sex posé sur un plateau… ou sur une tête, dans ton cas ! ».

Félix. Je jure devant Dieu qu'aucun des neurones de ce branleur n'étaient connectés à son cerveau mais seulement à sa bite sortit tout droit de Microcosmos.

« Ecoute Masen, si on devait faire en fonction du personnel qui peut ou pas déchirer son regard de toi, et bien il faudrait virer toutes les femmes de cet hôpital, ce qui est juste – et j'espère que tu es suffisamment sensé pour le saisir – techniquement impossible, alors va falloir faire avec Laura,- » intervint de nouveau Ben avant que je remette Félix à sa place.

Je m'apprêtais à couper Ben pour lui dire que si on ne pouvait pas toutes les virer, on pouvait au moins les éviter.

« Non, je n'ai pas finis Masen, j'ai mon téléphone sur moi, si jamais il y un problème, et je dis bien un quelconque problème, elle sait qu'elle doit me contacter. Donc je t'assure que toute inquiétude ici par rapport à la gestion de mes urgences est inutile. Maintenant, si tu veux bien te relaxer un minimum histoire que nous puissions passer une soirée potable, ce serait vraiment sympa et peut être accessoirement à marquer dans les archives ».

Il n'y avait rien de plus ravageur que quelqu'un en face de vous dans le plein mode zen et yoga alors que vous, vous étiez dans celui de l'explosion.

Comment faisait-il pour rester toujours calme ce type ? Est ce que c'était un truc de psy ?

Emmet se lança sur Ben dans une sorte d'accolade.

« C'est bon ! Toi, t'es mon pote ! » acclama-t-il.

J'étais pas plus rassurer maintenant pour Nathan. Mais j'crois que c'était juste le moment de fermer ma gueule et tenir jusqu'à demain matin. Quoi qu'il arrive j'étais coincé dans cette putain de soirée.

« Putain, vieux ! Je savais pas que la Pédopsy ça marchait aussi sur les adultes ? Merde - qu'est ce que je raconte ? J'ai oublié – on parle de bébé Cullen ! » ajouta Félix…

« Ouai ? Et bien la Chir. Pédia. ne passe pas sur les adultes, mais j'suis près à faire une mention spéciale si c'est pour exciser les boules et la langue d'un connard comme toi, fils de pute… » lui répondis-je par les dents serrés.

Félix n'ajouta rien.

Le trajet continua dans un semblant de bonne ambiance auquel j'étais peu participatif.

La limousine vint à un arrêt, cinq minutes plus tard nous étions en face d'un bâtiment de taille moyenne, surmonté par une sorte de coupole en verre dont la pointe correspondait à une sorte de gros faux diamant posé au dessus. La construction était peinte en rouge profond et gris argent, la porte d'entrée était immense, en deux battants donnait l'impression qu'on rentrait dans un mini palais ou une merde dans le genre. Au dessus de la porte, le dessin de profil du buste d'une femme s'étirant en arrière surplombait sept lettres brillantes dans la nuit comme la fausse pierre au dessus de la coupole : '_CRYSTAL_'. Pouvait-on être moins original ? Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un club…

« Bien, quelqu'un peut-il faire les présentations ? » entendis-je Ben demander près de moi.

« C'est le Crystal. » répondit le décérébré du groupe, à moins qu'il nous cache le fait qu'il était une femme en vérité.

« Sans blague Félix ? J'ai hésité un moment à lire les lettres dans le sens inverse » rétorqua tranquillement Ben.

« Le Crystal ! C'est le cabaret le plus chaud de Seattle, comment tu ne le connais pas ? » lâcha Félix en se dirigeant déjà vers l'entrée « Suivez moi, on est à la bourre, je veux pas louper un morceau du spectacle ! »

Nous l'avons suivi à l'intérieur après que les deux hommes de la sécurité aient vérifié des billets que Félix leur a tendus. J'ai été frappé par l'odeur de l'établissement quand nous sommes entrés dans ce qui visiblement était le hall principal, probablement un bouquet d'encens ou autre merde dans le genre. C'était chaud, sucré, et lourd…la tapisserie sur le ton de l'argenté associée aux rayons lumineux dorés provenant de la grosse lampe centrale créaient, quant à eux, un effet positif plutôt surprenant.

Une grande blonde surfaite s'approcha de nous et se présenta, de façon beaucoup trop enthousiaste à mon goût, comme étant Gianna. Je voulais lui répondre qu'on en avait rien à foutre et qu'elle avait juste à nous dire où nous devions aller et foutre le camp. Mais j'ai rien dis, parce que, visiblement d'après les gars, nous devions être _heureux_ d'être ici… Ca restait malgré tout quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre : pourquoi une vendeuse, une serveuse, une secrétaire ou n'importe quelle chienne stupide dans le genre donnait systématiquement son prénom avant même de répondre à notre question ou de faire juste le travail pour lequel elle était payée ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'irais la revoir ou la baiser ou quelque chose ? Et même alors, avais-je même besoin du nom pour baiser la fille en question ? Peu importe…

Ici, la Gianna nous mena vers un des quatre couloirs qui se présentaient par paire de chaque coté de la salle d'accueil. Puis elle retourna à son comptoir. Le couloir était plutôt étroit, nous forçant à y circuler l'un derrière l'autre. Ses murs violets recouverts de petits miroirs donnaient l'impression d'être entouré par des bulles. La proximité dans ce truc devenait étouffante, je tirai sur le col de mon polo dont les boutons supérieurs étaient déjà tous ouverts, tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur les trois autres gars. Je ne lisais sur leur visage que l'anticipation et l'excitation. Putain…la soirée n'allait jamais terminer…

Nous débouchions finalement sur le fond d'une salle immense, pleine à craquée d'hommes déjà tous installés à leurs tables. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur la scène à l'autre bout de la salle : une femme s'y trémoussait sur une chanson moisis d'une chanteuse probablement moisis davantage.

_...I'm checking you,_

_So hot, so hot,_

_Wonder if you know,_

_You're on my radar, on my radar, on my radar..._

Félix et Emmet se dirigèrent vers une des hôtesses les plus proches me laissant avec Ben. Celles-ci étaient toutes habillées de la même façon : une sorte de salopette avec le bas, un petit short noir cintré, et le haut, des bretelles noires laissant peu à l'imagination du buste de chaque traînée ici. La seule chose qui changeait d'une danseuse à l'autre était le soutien gorge en cuire qui était sous les bretelles, une fois doré, une fois en argent, une fois rouge…leur peau était brillante d'huile et de paillettes tartinés sur leur corps.

« L'établissement est plutôt grandiose dans sa construction, on ne peut pas le nier. Je me demande si c'est une rénovation ou quelque chose de récent… » nota Ben, plus en se parlant à lui-même qu'à moi, tout en admirant la décoration au plafond. Je regardais la discussion qui paraissait légèrement tendue entre l'hôtesse et les gars, puis une autre femme s'ajouta à la mésentente. Elle aussi était blonde, mais plutôt petite de taille donnant l'impression d'avoir une mineure en face de soi. Elle ne portait pas la tenue des autres filles mais une sorte de robe bustier crème. Sa démarche et sa gestuel traduisaient clairement qu'elle n'avait pas un poste de merde ici. Peu importe, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable pour vérifier que je n'avais pas de nouvelle d'Alice. Mais rien.

Emmet et Félix revinrent accompagnés de la petite blonde.

« Bonsoir messieurs, je suis Jane Volturi, la gérante de l'établissement. » se présenta la Gianna numéro 2 en chuchotant –probablement pour ne pas déranger le spectacle – et en serrant nos mains, Ben et moi. La poignée de main était ferme, le regard bleu professionnel assuré et légèrement arrogant était fixé sur chacun des notre, sans hésitation sous jacente. Je dois dire qu'il était assez plaisant d'avoir en face de soi une femme qui ne limitait pas son regard vers le bas tout en battant des cils et en rougissant, le genre d'abrutie prétendant ainsi une sorte de pureté ou d'innocence – juste parce qu'elle avait un Cullen en face d'elle – alors que tout à quoi elle pensait au même moment n'avait rien de pure ni innocent. Je ne supportais pas cette fausse timidité à deux balles. Les femmes… juste des putain de piège qui prenaient les hommes pour des crétins... et j'étais prêt à parier que _little Gianna_ n'était pas une exception malgré son petite numéro d'assurance.

Elle continua à parler en s'adressant à nous quatre.

« Je vous pris d'accepter nos sincères excuses. Il s'agit seulement d'un malentendu. » Pourquoi s'excusait-elle quand nous étions les retardataires ? Pouvait-elle pas juste nous montrer nos putains de places et dégager ? Elle nous dirigea finalement vers une table, la seule disponible, surélevée par rapport aux autres, sûrement réservée aux grands noms ou quelque chose… « Veuillez vous installer à cette table, s'il vous plait, c'est Maggie qui s'occupera de vous. La première tournée sur la maison. Faites vous plaisir. Appréciez la soirée messieurs. » finit-elle avant de nous laisser _apprécier la soirée._

« Est ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi s'est-elle excusée ? » chuchota Ben en s'installant confortablement, veillant à ne pas déranger les spectateurs.

« Bien, il y avait un problème avec les réservations » répondit Emmet en jetant un coup d'œil gêné à Félix…il continua « visiblement Félix n'avait pas vraiment réserver nos places ici mais les avait gagné à un jeu ou quelque chose…et la boite n'était pas au courant…peu importe… »

« Oh merde…quel sorte d'abruti es tu, Félix ? J'aurais du parier que ce plan foireux venait de toi… » lâchai-je en m'adossant contre le siège, mon regard vers la scène essayant de comprendre ce qui captait l'attention de tous les hommes autours de nous.

« J'temmerde Cullen ! Au moins moi, j'ai un plan quand le frère de mon pote peut pas s'occuper de ce qui est plus loin que ses propres couilles »

« Tu connais l'expression ''mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné'' ? Et bien ça fonctionne aussi avec les plans : mieux vaut pas de plan qu'un mauvais plan. » lui lançai-je satisfait. Les applaudissements des invités pour la danseuse nous coupèrent dans notre débat, les lumières se ravivèrent et les hommes se mirent à parler fort, transmettant leur satisfaction par rapport à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. La serveuse arriva à notre table et s'arrêta juste à coté de moi sur ma droite.

« Bonsoir Messieurs…hum… je suis Maggie, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous ce soir. Que puis-je vous servir ? » Sérieusement ? Elle pouvait pas même croiser notre regard… C'est seulement sur sa dernière phrase qu'elle avait posé son regard sur Ben. Je pouvais pas _ne pas_ réagir cette fois ci. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour qu'elle baisse sa tête vers moi et se mette à mon niveau. Elle vacilla légèrement dans le mouvement…_oh chérie, je n'ai même pas commencé_, pensai-je. Je poussai ses cheveux noirs de ma destination en les posant sur son épaule gauche et je dirigeai lentement ma main vers son sein du même coté. Je l'a senti se figer, sa respiration devint plus rapide – je pouvais sentir son haleine sur moi, tabac et bière bon marché, association plutôt écœurante – mais je n'avais pas finis avec elle…Je décrochai l'étiquette qui était sur sa poitrine et la lu à haute voix.

« **''Crystal Club – Maggie''**. N'est ce pas _Maggie _? Alors pourquoi nous le précises tu quand ta boss nous a déjà mentionné ton prénom et quand on peut le lire soi même là dessus ? » lui chuchotai-je près du visage en lui agitant son étiquette stupide, « C'est presque insultant tu sais ? » demandai-je, sardoniquement. Elle haleta. Je replaçai sa merde à sa place, sans la toucher, avant de d'amener ma bouche prés de son oreille, n'en pouvant plus de son haleine « Et, je te promets, _Maggie_, que tu ne saurais pas quoi faire de moi si tu devais _t'occuper de moi_ » ajoutai-je tandis qu'elle gémit. « Un gin tonic pour moi » concluai-je la torture.

Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre quand elle se redressa, le visage rouge cramoisi. Je craquai un sourire satisfait aux trois autres gars : Félix me roula les yeux, clairement énervé Emmet et Ben baissèrent leur regard pour contenir leur rire et éviter à la pauvre gamine de se noyer dans la honte totale.

Elle fuit notre table après avoir pris toutes les commandes.

« Wow ! La pauvre doit faire un arrêt cardiaque quelque part ici ! » pouffa de rire Emmet

« C'est notre soirée repos Masen, j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire de la réa immédiatement… » ajouta Ben avec un petit sourire.

« Putain…j'peux pas croire qu'on ai loupé le début du spectacle ! C'est entièrement de ta faute Cullen ! » cracha Félix envers moi.

« Tu parles d'un spectacle… tu nous a juste ramené dans un club à prostitués, bourré de connards incapables d'être posés par eux même… Est ce que c'est ici que tu voulais fêter tes vingt sept ans, Em ? »

« Arrêtes cette merde Ed…nous sommes dans l'un des cabarets les plus réputés de Seattle, avec les danseuses les plus chaudes du système !merci Félix pour ton idée, perso, je la trouve géniale ! » rassura Emmet. Biensur le crétin de service continua, enjoué par Emmet,

« Putain mais c'est tellement plus qu'un cabaret mec ! Les filles ici dansent vraiment ! Et comment dire ? Ici elles sont ouvertes et- »

« Ouai…définitivement des prostitués ! » concluai-je ses conneries, lassé par la tournure que prenait cette soirée pourrie, « Si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez, vous aviez juste a venir à l'hôpital, vous seriez servi et moi j'aurais pu travailler… » ajoutai-je en cherchant autour de nous la Gianna numéro 3 pour nos boissons, j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me détendre. Je jetai aussi un coup d'œil sur mon téléphone mais rien.

« T'es le fils de pute le plus écœurant que je connaisse Cullen ! » lâcha Félix soit disant dégoûté, j'haussai seulement les épaules d'un air satisfait, ne me souciant certainement pas de ce qu'il pensait de moi.

« Edward Cullen ou comment transformer un lieu de travail – l'hôpital – en lieu de débauche ? » ajouta Emmet en me soulevant un sourcil.

« Le personnel hospitalier féminin ou comment transformer l'hôpital en véritable bordel à traînés quasi stérile. » rectifiai-je alors que la Gianna numéro ''je sais plus combien'' vint enfin nous servir.

« Vos boissons messieurs…je vous remets aussi les jetons…euhm… pour le tirage au sort qui-qui suivra plus tard » bégaya la serveuse, en déposant une pièce en argent à coté de chaque verre, avant de repartir comme si elle avait le feu au cul. Je pris ma pièce et la retournai, on pouvait y lire le mot 'dream' gravé dessus…je soulevai mon regard interrogateur vers les deux gars ici qui connaissaient quelque chose de ce foutu club, mais Félix me fit un signe de me taire et de regarder vers la scène. Fils de pute.

La salle s'assombrit à nouveau, le silence se replaça pour faire place au spectacle suivant. Une nouvelle chanson débuta lorsque les projecteurs se concentrèrent sur deux grandes blondes assises chacune sur une chaise à équidistance sur la scène. Je pris une gorgée de mon gin et m'installai confortablement il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à voir dans ce spectacle – n'importe quoi m'empêchant de quitter cette soirée pourrie.

Elles commencèrent à se déhancher de façon pseudo sensuelle sur leurs chaises avant de se lever et de faire quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu moins à du porno et peu plus à de la danse : quelques figures simples avec ces putains de chaises, mais elles faisaient plus de bruit qu'autre chose, je déplaçai mon regard au dessus de la scène, fatigué par cette merde…Le plafond était impressionnant, impossible de le nier. Une voûte immense et entièrement en verre, laissait paraître le ciel noir, éclaircit d'un endroit à l'autre par les reflets argentés des spots illuminants la scène. Je baissai mon regard un peu plus bas, juste en dessous de la coupole, toute la salle était entourée de petits balcons sauf en face de la scène au fond de la salle où se trouvait un DJ et quelques musiciens. Pourquoi ces balcons n'étaient-ils pas utilisés pour des clients plutôt que de nous entasser tous ici? La vue serait meilleure, on pourrait mieux respirer, et on serait beaucoup moins sous les radars observateurs de toutes les chiennes qui travaillaient ici.

Peu importe, je scrutais les balcons l'un après l'autre, ils étaient tous vide…

Sauf un.

Celui à ma gauche. Il était occupé par une femme. Du fait de l'obscurité, je ne pouvais voir que sa silhouette, elle se tenait droite, légèrement adossée contre le chambranle du balcon, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais distinguer que le profil de la moitié supérieure de son corps, elle paraissait grande et fine, de longs cheveux noirs dans la pénombre coulaient autour de son visage, sur ses épaules jusqu'à frôler, je crois, ses bras devant elle. Je ne voyais pas bien son visage dans le noir, sa tête était baissée, non pas sur la scène où étaient les danseuses, mais quelque part sur la salle où étaient les invités. Je baissai mon regard cherchant dans la salle ce qui pouvait mériter une telle attention, mais rien, tous les hommes étaient concentrés sur les deux danseuses. Je relevai ma tête pour la trouver exactement dans la même position, rien n'avait changé. C'était quoi son problème ? Était elle paralysée ? A moins qu'elle ne fasse une sorte de crise épileptique genre absence ? Elle ne faisait rien alors que toutes les femmes ici s'activaient à quelque chose ou du moins faisaient semblant, accueillir, servir, danser, allumer, et autre merde…mais elle…rien. A moins que ce ne soit elle le patron de la boite et non pas l'autre blonde qui s'était présentée en tant que telle plus tôt ? Je voulais lui jeter quelque chose à la figure depuis ma position juste pour voir si elle se réveillerait, ou bien me déplacer directement sur ce putain de balcon et l'agiter jusqu'à obtenir une réaction.

Mais d'un coup la salle s'éclaircit à nouveau, les applaudissements retentirent, la salle se remplit de bruits de tout genre.

_Elle_, elle avait à peine bougé. J'aperçu seulement un léger mouvement de sa tête vers la scène puis son replacement à la même position que précédemment. Comme si tout ce qui se passait en bas n'avait aucun intérêt. Ses cheveux, qui n'étaient pas noirs finalement mais plutôt châtains foncés légèrement ondulés, me dissimulaient son visage de sorte que je ne pouvais voir que son nez une partie de sa joue droite et son cou fin. Elle ne portait pas la tenue standard que toutes les connes ici avaient, mais seulement un haut noir avec des manches longues moulant contre son buste et ses bras, ne laissant paraître finalement que très peu de peau.

« Une femme aurait capturé ton attention ? »

« Il faudrait plus qu'une prostituée pour attirer mon attention, Ben. » répondis-je en détournant mon regard du balcon vers ma boisson. J'entendais Emmet et Félix se disputer au sujet de laquelle des deux danseuses était la meilleure…

« Oh…je pensais que toutes les femmes étaient des prostitués ? »

« Bien, je rectifie, il faudrait plus qu'une _sale_ prostituée pour attirer mon attention. »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça, Ed ? Hein ? En quoi, les ''_prostitués_'' ici seraient plus sales que les '_'prostitués''_ en générale ? » me demanda Ben en faisant des signes de guillemets avec ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le mot '_prostitué_', comme si j'avais inventé le mot d'offense.

« Parce que celles ''_en général_'', autrement dit celles que je côtoie tous les jours à l'hôpital ont au moins la décence d'être éduquées au sujet des IST contrairement à celles ''_d'ici_''. » répondis-je nonchalamment en utilisant moi aussi mes mains pour encadrer de guillemets ses mots à lui.

« Oh je t'en prie, Masen ! » réagit Ben dans une sorte de dégoût. _Ouai, la vérité est souvent dégoûtante._ « Arrêtes de dégrader l'espèce féminine comme ça, tu ne sais pas par quelle merde ces filles passent. Et de toute façon, c'est une grosse boite ici, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il n'y ai pas des normes de sécurité sanitaire minimum ici. »

« Oh Ben ! C'est moi qui te supplie ! Ne m'accuse pas de dégrader ces chiennes ! Elles se chargent elles mêmes de ce travail, regarde juste autour de toi ! Et peut être que je ne sais pas par quelle merde elles passent, d'accord ! Mais toi, tu sais Ben? Hein ? Dis moi juste, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui pousse ces connes à gagner du fric de cette façon plutôt qu'en faisant le ménage quelque part ? Moi, je vois rien en dehors du fait que le cheque ici est beaucoup plus gros ! »

Ben ne répondit pas, il agita seulement sa tête des deux cotés dans un genre ''_je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi mais ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter davantage_''. Mais ce que je pensais était tout sauf illogique, il devait le percevoir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Bien. Donc des prostitués. » conclue-je alors, juste parce que j'étais un connard obstiné qui avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il avait le dernier mot. Ben se mit à rire légèrement pendant que je prenais une gorgée de mon Gin.

La salle s'obscurcit encore une fois, le silence à nouveau et encore une autre merde sur scène. Je soupirai fortement et pris la dernière gorgée de mon verre. Ben trouva ce bon moment pour chuchoter à mon oreille la connerie la plus stupide dans l'histoire des conneries.

« J'ai hâte de rencontrer celle qui réussira à te faire ouvrir les yeux. »

Et là il était impossible que je ne crache pas toute la boisson qui était dans ma bouche partout sur la table. Tous les connards des tables devant la notre se retournèrent en se plaignant du bruit mais je pouvais pas me soucier d'un seul de ces fils de pute ou de leur putain de spectacle.

A ce moment, je savais ce que j'étais censé faire, ce qui était naturel, ce qui était moi, Edward Cullen Masen. Dans toute logique, je me serais tourné vers Ben, l'aurais insulté, et frappé sur le bras ou la poitrine pour sa remarque pourrie.

Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai fais.

Au lieu de tout cela, je fis la chose la plus stupide de la soirée, la plus stupide du jour entier et peut être même la plus stupide depuis longtemps. Mais à ce moment là, le mouvement s'inscrivit comme obligatoire. Littéralement instinctif.

Je soulevai ma tête vers le putain de balcon.

Et _**elle**_ n'avait pas bougé.

Pas d'un poil. Malgré le boucan que j'ai foutu. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me dérangeait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais qu'elle ai jeté un regard même rapide sur ce qui se passait réellement en bas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais qu'elle regarde à notre table comme toutes et tous faisaient ici, quand je savais exactement que je ne supportais pas leurs putains de regards.

« C'est qui elle ? » entendis-je Emmet chuchoter à travers la table.

Ouai. Définitivement la chose la plus stupide.

« Une ''_sale prostituée_'' qui n'arrive pas à attirer l'attention d'Edward Antony Cullen Masen, parait-il » chuchota Ben d'un air conspirateur à Em et Félix.

« Ah ouai ? Bah, lui n'attire certainement pas son attention ! » ajouta Félix en vérifiant le balcon et en pouffant de rire comme le crétin qu'il était. Plus aucun de nous quatre n'étions concentrés sur le pseudo show sur la scène.

« Ferme la, connard et concentre toi sur la merde pour laquelle tu nous a ramené ici plutôt que d'me prendre la tête. » répliquai-je

« Est ce que c'est de la merde les gars ? » demanda Félix aux deux autres, pêchant des compliments pour son plan pourri.

« Moi, si j'ai Irina en privé ce soir, la nuit sera nickel, mec ! » répondit Emmet en frappant son poing avec celui de Félix, tandis que Ben se contenta seulement de lui donner un sourire rassurant. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que les danseuses avaient un putain de nom.

Le show qui se déroulait se termina à son tour suivit des applaudissements, sifflements et autre merde…

« J'te l'offre, cadeau ! » claqua Félix en s'emparant du jeton qui était en face d'Emmet et en prenant une petite enveloppe parmi une pile au milieu de la table que je n'avais non plus pas remarqué. Je sentis mon téléphone vibré dans ma poche et le sortis rapidement.

_18/08/09-22h23 : sms Alice :_

_Il C endormi._

_Mai il na pa mangé._

_Il ma demandé où tu étai._

Je ne supportais pas son écriture sms. Je ne supportais pas l'écriture sms en général. Je détestais les putains de sms.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever de la table et trouver un coin isolé pour l'appeler directement quand Ben me frappa du coude dans les cotes. Je me tournai vers lui, mon regard lui demandant quel était son putain de problème. Mais il fit seulement un signe de tête vers le haut et sur notre gauche.

Vers le balcon.

Et je crois que mon cerveau avait perdu les commandes sur mes yeux et les muscles de mon corps en général, parce que je n'ai pas réfléchis une seconde. Je n'ai pas analysé les implications de mon geste devant les débauchés qui partageaient ma table.

Ma tête a juste tourné vers ce balcon, mon regard directement dans le _**sien.**_

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir son visage. Je m'attendais encore moins à la voire _**me**_ regarder. Pas elle. Pas après l'avoir observée, plutôt, figée comme une putain de statut. Et je crois que c'est à cause de cet effet de surprise que je senti des frissons et quelque chose dans ma poitrine que je ne pouvais décrire que médicalement – une douleur thoracique - quand mes yeux atterrirent sur les siens.

Je crois.

Mais j'étais sûr comme de l'Enfer que je detestai chaque once de cette putain d'impression.

Et encore je continuai à la fixer, comme avalé par ses grand yeux. Ceux ci paraissaient immenses sur son visage pale. Elle fronça les sourcils, concentrée sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait _finalement_ capturé son attention sur mon visage.

J'étais plutôt bon à la lecture des personnes, des femmes surtout, mais immédiatement je ne voyais rien dans son regard en dehors de la confusion - et peut être de la curiosité ? Bizarrement l'ensemble de son expression faciale et de sa stature s'inscrivait davantage dans le désintérêt plutôt qu'autre chose. Qui était cette femme bordel ? Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là haut ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle avait à percer mes orbites de son regard ?

Je sais que, depuis les dernières vingt minutes, je voulais qu'elle regarde notre putain de table pour des raisons que je ne saisissais pas encore. Et maintenant qu'elle le faisait, je n'arrivais pas à être tranquille, quelque chose dans cette merde me dérangeait et je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus - ce qui m'énervait encore davantage, comme un putain de cercle vicieux.

Son regard quitta le mien pour le reste de mon visage en m'analysant comme on examine n'importe quelle merde dans un rayon. Non pas que je me considérais _méritant_ un autre regard mais plus parce que j'avais _l'habitude_ de cet autre regard, celui de la séduction, celui de l'excitation, celui où la femme me regarde en m'imaginant déjà nu en en train de la baiser.

Une femme entra dans le même balcon, je la reconnu comme étant celle qui s'était présentée comme la boss du club plutôt dans la soirée. Je crois qu'elle l'interpella plusieurs fois mais la fille ne réagissait pas, son regard scotché quelque part sur mon visage sans vraiment le regarder. Comme si son corps avait brusquement arrêté de fonctionner quand elle avait son regard sur moi. Physiquement présente mais mentalement à des années lumières d'ici. Plus rien autour d'elle n'existait…C'était quoi son putain de problème ? Je me redressai, essayant vainement de capter le point cible de son regard. Elle cligna des yeux comme si mon mouvement avait déstabilisé le monde dans lequel elle était et qu'elle se reconnaît à la réalité. La petite blonde la tira par le bras et finalement elle détacha son regard me donnant maintenant du dos.

« Putain de merde, c'était quoi ce truc ? » cria Emmet choqué. Je voulais répondre quelque chose mais je n'avais rien à dire. Aucune putain de réponse.

« Sérieusement, on aurait du te déposer à l'hôpital comme tu le voulais, t'es définitivement timbré ce soir ! » ajouta Felix.

Mon téléphone vibra de nouveau dans ma poche. Merde, je devais appeler Alice.

_18/08/09-22h34 : sms Alice :_

_Bon. G l'1P° ke tou va bi1 de ton coT._

_Contente ke tu tamuz. _

_Biz à Em !_

Putain de sms…Ai-je dis que je ne pouvais pas encadrer ces merdes ? Ai-je dis que parmi eux, ceux d'Alice étaient insupportables ? Peu importe, je me levai pour l'appeler laissant les trois connards s'extasier sur ce qu'ils ont cru voir avec _**l'autre.**_

« Ed. » répondit Alice au premier coup de sonnerie,

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il dort. » répondit-elle. _Il dort ?_ Est ce que ça répond à ma question ?

« Comment il va, Al ? » insistai-je alors.

« Oh seigneur, Edward – je t'ai dis ce qu'il y avait à dire sur le texto et là maintenant il dort, que veux tu de plus ? »

« Tu crois qu'en m'envoyant tes putains de messages codés tu me dis quelque chose ? » réagis-je exaspéré.

« Edward. N'es tu pas sensé t'amuser avec les autres ? »

« Bordel, Alice ! Tu peux pas juste répondre à ma putain de question ? »

« Je l'ai fais ! Il va comme il peut aller étant donner les circonstances, je n'ai rien à signaler qui mérite de t'alerter plus que tu ne l'es déjà ! »

Je soupirai fatigué par toute cette soirée… Putain, ce que je ferais pour avoir une clope immédiatement…

« Peu importe – appelle moi si il y a un problème. Je te vois demain matin. » conclus-je avant de raccrocher. Je savais que ce n'était pas 'peu importe'. Mais Alice continuerait juste à me prendre la tête si j'insistais et là j'étais à deux doigts d'avoir une migraine.

Je retournai vers l'intérieur de la salle. J'essayai de repérer sur le chemin la serveuse qui s'occupait de notre table, j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me détendre. Elle me vit avant que je ne la trouve, et je crois qu'elle paniquait déjà en me regardant m'approcher d'elle au bar. _Relaxe, j'irais soft sur toi cette fois…_

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous, M. Cullen ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse doublée d'anxiété.

« J'aurais besoin de voire votre carte d'alcool fort. » répondis-je en lâchant le sourire qui les faisait toute craquer.

« Euhm…biensur, la voici » me tendit-elle la carte en tremblant légèrement. Il fallait sérieusement que cette gamine se gère un peu mieux – comment faisait-elle avec les pourritures qui étaient ici ? Etais-je pire qu'eux ?

« Un Nuclear Ice Tea, je le prends d'ici avec moi ». Aucune envie d'attendre encore un siècle avant qu'elle puisse se maîtriser et m'apporter ma merde.

Le temps qu'elle m'apporte mon verre, je jetai un coup d'œil vers le balcon damné.

Elle n'était plus là.

Je me réinstallai à ma place en sentant trois paires de yeux me fixer pendant que je me mettais à l'aise pour endurer le reste de cette nuit.

« Attention, vos yeux peuvent sécher et nécroser si vous clignez pas au moins des cils… » Lâchai-je en regardant vers la scène et prenant une gorgée de ma boisson. C'était fort. C'était ce qu'il me fallait.

Il n'y avait personne sur la scène pour l'instant mais apparemment ce n'était pas normal étant donné que les clients sifflaient d'impatience et commençaient à frapper légèrement sur les tables.

Je me tournai vers les gars n'ayant, _anormalement_, reçu aucune réaction de leurs parts depuis mon retour. Emmet et Félix avaient les yeux rivés vers la scène, chacun avait une de ces foutues petites enveloppes dans sa main et la claquait doucement sur la table. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Félix avait un sourire pseudo malicieux accroché à son visage ça ressemblait à un court extrait de Chopin au milieu d'une longue chanson merdique sortant d'une télé-réalité. Incompatibilité.

Ben avait ses yeux fixés sur son verre qu'il tournait entre ses mains comme s'il pouvait le remplir par le regard…

Je retournai mon regard vers les deux autres abrutis puis de retour vers Ben…

Quelque chose était définitivement anormale. Putain…quand allais-je pouvoir dégager de cette soirée merdique ?

Les coups sur les tables augmentèrent rapidement, ainsi que les sifflements. Des cris d'acclamations retentirent, le nom d'une autre chienne j'imagine…

'' Marie ! Marie ! Marie !''

Il ne me semblait pas y avoir autant de ferveur et d'excitation de la part du public pour les précédentes danseuses. Des rideaux rouges étaient tirés pour ce spectacle de telle sorte qu'on ne voyait plus les trois quarts arrière de la scène. Pouvais-je espérer que cette fois ci le show serait un peu moins pourri que tous les autres vus auparavant?

La petite blonde présentée comme la boss ici et dont j'avais oublié le foutu nom, passa entre les deux rideaux et commença à parler sur un micro.

« Bien messieurs, celle que vous attendiez tous est enfin là ! Je rappelle les règles : Interdiction de toucher ! Interdiction de provoquer – sauf autorisation de la danseuse ! Je rappelle que le tirage au sort se fera juste après cette représentation et seulement sur les cinq plus hautes mises! Gardez bien le code qui vous a été attribué lors de votre entrée ! Sans vous faire attendre davantage, faisons place maintenant à notre sublime Marie. Excellente soirée ! »

Sérieusement ? C'était quoi ce truc ? Avait-elle comprit que tout ce qu'on avait vu avant était merdique au point qu'elle avait besoin de nous vendre sa dernière marchandise avec ce petit discours pourri ? Je me mis à rire et je senti les gars me regarder mais j'en avais rien à cirer. Je pris une bonne gorgée de mon verre. Si je devais tenir jusqu'au bout de la _fête_, je crois qu'avoir pris un Nuclear était une excellente idée_._

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ris-tu ? » chuchota Ben.

« Rien…tout va bien… » répondis-je tranquillement en reprenant une gorgée. Il soupira à ma réponse avant de s'adosser contre son siège pour _admirer _le spectacle.

La salle s'obscurcit à nouveau, et le silence se replaça.

Mais cette fois ci, c'était un vrai silence. Pas un seul chuchotement, pas un seul claquement de verre contre une table, pas un seul talon de chaussure. Rien. Comme si maintenant, les clients n'étaient plus seuls à attendre la danseuse mais accompagnés de tous les employés de la boite. Le club entier était en mode ''stop'' pour ce qu'il allait suivre.

Par la fente sous les rideaux commença à apparaître une fumée blanche qui progressivement occupa tout le quart de la scène, à l'avant des rideaux. La fumée se diffusa sur toute la hauteur de la scène au point que les rideaux étaient maintenant à peine visibles.

Puis d'un coup et simultanément, les rideaux s'ouvrirent largement, des faisceaux lumineux orangés s'allumèrent et se dirigèrent tous vers la scène blanche comme s'ils y cherchaient quelque chose, et la musique débuta.

Du violon et la voix douce d'une femme s'évaporèrent des enceintes au plafond.

Je ne percevais toujours rien sur la scène en dehors de la fumée blanche jusqu'à ce que la musique s'écoule à un court arrêt, et là, une ombre commença à apparaître au milieu de la fumée. Une silhouette grande et fine perça progressivement le brouillard chaud et opalin, la démarche au rythme des instruments de musique, lente… mesurée… assurée… _droite._

Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, je su.

Peut être que c'était à cause de l'alcool dans mon sang qui avait rendu tout autour de moi limpide. Peut être parce que je le voulais. Où peut être parce que je le craignais.

Peut être parce que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je ne savais plus.

Mais _ça,_ je le savais.

C'était _**elle.**_

**…...**

A/N:

A demain? :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :

sorry pour le retard :-s (problème de connexion)

J'ai posté la tenue de notre danseuse sur mon profil, il faut voir ! Et puis réécoutez la chanson de Kylie pour être dans le bain !

Bon…Attachez vos ceintures, c'est le show de Marie…

[L'univers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.]

**…...**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**La danse est une des formes les plus parfaites de communication avec l'intelligence infinie. (Paul Coehlo)**

**…...**

**Edward pdv.**

Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, je su.

Peut être que c'était à cause de l'alcool dans mon sang qui avait rendu tout autour de moi limpide. Peut être parce que je le voulais. Où peut être parce que je le craignais.

Peut être parce que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je ne savais plus.

Mais _ça,_ je le savais.

C'était _**elle.**_

Ses longues jambes étaient les premières parties de son corps à sortir du brouillard blanc et orangé. Elles étaient recouvertes de motifs noirs complexes liés aux mailles des collants qu'elle portait, et elles tenaient sur de hauts talons noirs cloutés. De chaque coté de ses jambes pendait un long ruban rouge qui s'écoulait sur le sol de la scène et dont le point de départ était quelque part plus haut dans le nuage blanc.

Puis progressivement apparu son buste. Il était recouvert d'un chemisier noir sans manche, le décolleté large se refermait autour du cou. Ses bras nus étaient détendus de chaque coté de son corps, elle tenait dans chacune de ses mains un petit bâtonnet sur lequel était attaché un ruban rouge.

Son visage sortit enfin de la fumée.

Et je voulais qu'on aspire cette putain de fumée juste pour être sur de ce que je voyais. Est-ce que son visage était réellement aussi pâle ? Ou est ce que c'était à cause de cette fumée à deux balles ? Est ce que son visage était vraiment atone ? Est ce que son regard était effectivement vide ?

Et attends…Portait-elle une seule boucle d'oreille ou étais-je devenu aveugle ?

Mais finalement, elle répondit à toutes mes questions en faisant quelque chose qu'aucune autre chienne n'avait fait toute cette soirée…Elle descendit les marches de la scène pour se retrouver sur le sol de la salle où étaient toutes les tables, libérée de toute la fumée blanche.

Son visage était effectivement pâle, il était totalement dégagé de ses cheveux qui étaient plaqués vers l'arrière, aucune mèche ne traînait autour de son visage. Ses yeux semblaient maintenant encore plus grands, si c'était possible

Elle regardait vers le sol loin devant elle mais sans vraiment regarder, son visage paraissait apathique, aucun putain de sentiment n'était visible dessus. Aucun de ces sourires aguicheurs qu'on s'est coltiné depuis que je suis là, aucun clin d'œil séducteur, rien. Son corps était là mais son esprit était à des années lumières d'ici.

La musique continuait à infiltrer doucement la salle comme dans une sorte d'introduction, alors qu'elle se tenait toute droite, figée comme une putain de statue.

Et elle portait bien une seule putain de boucle d'oreille…Avait-elle oublié de mettre l'autre ? Ou l'avait-elle perdu à un moment donné ?

Et pourquoi je m'en souciais ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait me faire toute cette merde ?

Et qu'est ce qu'elle foutait debout comme ça, bordel ? Elle comptait pas bouger ou quoi ? Elle était sensée danser ici, non ? Ou bien était-elle pire que toutes les autres connes de cette boite ?

Puis à un moment, assorti à la musique, elle souleva son regard pour passer en revue l'ensemble des tables rapidement avant de soulever ses mains dans l'air en emportant les rubans rouges avec elles. Pour la première fois de la soirée, ce qui se déroula en face de moi pouvait être qualifié comme étant de la danse. Les rubans volaient dans l'air en dessinant diverses figures au dessus des tables de l'avant de la salle. Ceci sans même qu'elle n'ai fait un seul pas. Puis elle se retourna, dos face à nous, ses cheveux étaient retenues dans une longue tresse dont une des lianes était encore un ruban rouge, celui-ci débordait la natte en bas en touchant presque le sol entre ses jambes légèrement écartées. Elle pencha son buste en arrière, tout en continuant à agiter ses bras de telle sorte que les rubans ne se posaient jamais contre le sol, elle continua à se baisser lentement en arrière…Je crois que tout le monde retenait sa respiration attendant juste le moment où son putain de dos allait craquer. Je le crois parce que _moi _je retenais mon putain de souffle.

Elle pencha subitement sa tête en arrière de sorte qu'elle voyait toute la salle à l'envers, son regard vers la table droit devant elle, et je jure que j'aperçu un petit sourire satisfait se dessiner sur son visage. Je me tournai rapidement vers la table visée, cherchant le fils de pute qui avait reçu ce putain de sourire mais je ne distinguai rien dans l'obscurité.

Je replaçai mon regard sur elle et avant que je le comprenne, elle se redressa tout droite, la musique s'activa, elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule vers la salle puis jeta les bâtonnets avec leurs rubans loin d'elle, vers la coupole en verre et vers les tables du fond de la salle, causant les halètements des hommes. Elle sauta ensuite sur la première table devant elle et d'une table à l'autre comme si elle ne pesait rien, comme si les tables étaient du marbre, comme s'il n'y avait rien ni personne pouvant entraver son chemin, et suffisamment rapidement pour qu'elle rattrape les bâtonnets sur la quatrième table, en se recueillant accroupie au milieu de celle ci.

En dehors de ce qui sortait des enceintes, il n'y avait eu aucun autre putain de bruit.

Les connards de la table sur laquelle elle avait atterrit jubilaient littéralement, se retenant seulement de la toucher…

'…_Je rappelle les règles ! Interdiction de toucher ! Interdiction de provoquer ! Ceci sauf autorisation de la danseuse…'_

C'était pour ça…

Elle se redressa droite sur la table en caressant les hommes avec ses rubans. Elle ne portait pas le regard qui suppliait juste d'être baisée…

Elle portait celui du défi.

Cette femme défiait les types de la boite. Comme si elle était certaine de l'effet qu'elle avait sur eux – l'effet qu'elle avait sur _nous_. Comme si elle nous défiait de résister à son corps, à son spectacle. Et il était clair que personne ici ne résistait. Toute la salle était allumée.

J'étais allumé.

Mais moi je l'étais par le défi lui même.

A un changement de rythme musical, elle posa un de ses talons sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils occupés par les hommes de cette table, et sauta par dessus lui en faisant une sorte de roue dans l'air, les rubans suivirent au dessus d'elle et elle atterris droite sur le sol entre deux tables comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se promena entre les tables pendant quelques minutes tout en dessinant des figures sur les tables à l'aide de ses rubans, les faisceaux lumineux orangés la suivaient comme des putains de gardes du corps.

Puis elle s'arrêta deux tables devant la notre. Le rythme de la musique s'accéléra de nouveau en même temps que celui de la danse des rubans dont les dessins se concentraient maintenant autour d'elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle réussit à enrouler le ruban tenu par sa main droite autour de son membre inférieur droit de sorte qu'une spirale rouge l'entourait depuis le pli de l'aine jusqu'à la cheville.

Et d'un coup elle tira sur le ruban attaché à sa cheville droite et la souleva pour qu'elle finisse juste sur le coté droit de sa tête, en offrant littéralement son entre jambe à un des connards de cette putain de table. Le type était pétrifié alors que de nouveaux halètements, des gémissements et, je crois, même des grognements retentirent un peu partout dans la salle.

Elle resta sur cette position pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, avant qu'elle ne repose son pied par terre lentement, toujours accordée au rythme de la chanson. Elle cacha ses mains avec les rubans derrière son dos, et se pencha vers le gars qui donnait l'impression de faire un arrêt cardiaque sur place, pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille…

Et le gars se détendit instantanément…Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait sortit une foutue formule magique ?

D'où est ce qu'elle sortait ?

Elle se redressa ensuite, elle avança lentement vers la table directement en face de la notre. Elle passa derrière les cinq hommes qui y étaient en les frôlant doucement avec ses rubans et en donnant le dos à notre table.

Elle s'arrêta derrière le troisième gars de cette table. Puis elle se retourna lentement vers notre table pour se retrouver directement en face de nous, à équidistance entre Emmet et moi qui étions chacun à une extrémité du demi arc de cercle autour de notre table. Son regard s'arrêta sur la surface de la table, elle passa en revue chacune de nos boissons, sans jamais remonter sa tête, évitant efficacement nos visages – nos regards.

Et pour une raison que je ne pouvais pas saisir, elle se dirigea lentement vers Emmet...

Est-ce qu'elle avait reconnut son alcool préféré dans son verre ou quoi ?

Elle s'arrêta en face de lui en continuant à fixer la putain de boisson d'Emmet, puis elle dirigea un de ses rubans autour du verre et le tira doucement vers elle. Une fois le verre à sa portée, elle remonta doucement son regard vers celui d'Emmet tout en approchant sa main droite vers la boisson…Elle lui demandait la permission de boire…

Je déplaçai légèrement mon regard vers Emmet il transpirait l'excitation. Et il allait certainement lui permettre de boire dans son verre. Elle dû voir la même chose que moi, parce qu'elle prit le verre dans sa main, l'apporta à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée et reposa doucement le verre à sa place. Personne n'avait dû suivre le trajet retour du verre, tous les yeux devaient être fixés sur les lèvres de la danseuse désormais brillantes.

Elle se dirigea ensuite derrière Emmet, elle souleva les rubans pour dessiner un motif complexe dans l'air juste au dessus de la tête d'Emmet. D'un coup, elle tira sur les rubans fortement pour créer d'une façon ou d'une autre un nœud qui reliait désormais les deux rubans rouges. Et sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle passa les rubans attachés devant Emmet de sorte que le nœud se place directement sur sa gorge et tira brusquement la tête d'Emmet en arrière pour qu'elle se retrouve à moins d'un centimètre de celle de la danseuse qui s'était penché maintenant en avant vers lui.

Pour qu'elle puisse imposer ce mouvement aux muscles d'Emmet, il fallait que ce connard soit totalement comateux…putain…le mec était tellement allumé…

Elle rapprocha davantage son visage de celui d'Emmet de telle façon que leurs bouches n'étaient plus séparées que d'un demi centimètre. Et là, elle sortit sa langue. J'entendis derrière moi le bruit de grincement de chaises et de bousculade des hommes devaient s'être déplacés pour avoir une meilleure vision. Je ne pouvais pas en être certain parce que je ne pouvais pas retourner ma tête et confirmer la chose.

Pas quand le bout de la putain de langue du débauché qu'était Emmet était à l'extérieur de sa putain de bouche près à avaler celle de la danseuse.

Elle se redressa, peut être d'un millimètre, avant de lécher ses propres lèvres encore enduites de l'alcool que buvait Emmet. L'enfoiré gémit. Et je crois que l'abruti de Félix avait grogné. Mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas être sur, comme si tous mes sens n'étaient concentrés que sur _elle_.

Elle tenait encore la gorge d'Emmet en l'incitant à se libérer de son emprise mais il ne bougea pas comme si ce connard était hypnotisé ou une merde dans le genre. Je ne sais pas si un seul des abrutis de cette salle avait comprit ce qu'elle faisait. Comment, en se servant une gorgée du verre de son choix et ensuite en maîtrisant le type qu'il le lui avait offert, entre autre Emmet, elle démontrait le véritable rapport de force ici.

Personne dans cette salle ne voyait qu'elle avait remporté le défi contre nous.

Cette femme, plus que n'importe laquelle, était certainement dangereuse.

Elle éloigna légèrement sa tête de celle d'Emmet sans relâcher les rubans autour de son cou et lentement elle releva son regard pour fixer la surface de la table en face d'elle – la surface de la table entre Emmet et moi.

Et je savais ce qui allait suivre.

Alors que je voulais qu'elle retourne son putain de regard sur le visage d'Emmet, qu'elle dégage de notre table, qu'elle continue à jouer ailleurs avec ses putains de ruban, mon corps se redressa sur le fauteuil, ma tête se pencha vers l'avant, ma respiration s'accéléra. Tout mon corps attendait et voulait l'impact, quand dans mon cerveau jusqu'à ma putain d'âme ça criait pour la fuite.

Mais comme si rien ne pouvait stopper l'évènement, son regard se planta dans le mien.

Et quel regard.

Toujours aussi vide. Aucune émotion n'y était discernable alors qu'il était évident qu'elle me fixait comme si elle voulait atteindre mes entrailles. Son visage était tellement proche de moi, peut être à un mètre ou deux, que sa pâleur semblait proche de la transparence…est ce qu'elle était anémique ? Les chiennes ici n'avaient-elles pas de quoi se maquiller pour cacher cette merde ? Je pouvais deviner maintenant des cernes sous ses yeux…elle avait un grain de beauté juste au dessus du sourcil gauche…la seule boucle d'oreille qu'elle portait était longue, dorée, avec une petite boule qui pendait et oscillait légèrement d'avant en arrière prés de sa joue droite. Ses grands yeux chocolat commençaient à briller…elle tira plus fort sur les rubans serrant davantage la gorge d'Emmet tout en continuant à brûler mes yeux du regard…

Et là, je le vis.

Je vis ce qu'elle cachait derrière l'assurance qu'elle affichait durant son spectacle, durant toute la soirée, depuis le moment où j'avais posé mon regard sur elle.

Je vis la douleur. Je vis la peine et la souffrance. La culpabilité et le dégoût. Je vis la vérité.

Je vis tout ce que je ne voulais pas voire. Je vis tout ce que mon être avait pressenti mais n'avait pas réussit à transmettre à mon putain de corps pour le prévenir de foutre le camp avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que je ne sois là où je suis maintenant, avant que je ne ressente ce que je ressens maintenant.

Avant que je n'ai pitié d'elle.

Elle serra encore plus fort les rubans, Emmet souleva ses bras brusquement vers elle pour l'éloigner, commençant probablement à s'étouffer. Autour de moi, je pouvais entendre diverses bruits qui allaient de l'halètement aux jurons en passant par les sifflements…l'ambiance de la salle vacillait entre le suspense et l'excitation érotique.

Mais elle retira d'un coup les rubans, libérant ainsi Emmet, avant qu'il ne l'ait viré lui-même. S'en suivit des cris de déception partout dans la salle… Quoi ? Ces connards n'étaient-ils pas suffisamment allumés ? Est ce qu'il fallait qu'ils voient mon frère se faire étrangler pour avoir une érection potable ?

Elle se dirigea rapidement entre les tables vers la scène, faisant voler au dessus d'elle les rubans. Une fois dessus, elle se retourna vers la salle, la musique s'accéléra encore une fois, elle agita les rubans autours d'elle tout en tournant sur elle-même, comme si elle créait une coquille rouge autour d'elle. Puis un moment, elle lança les bâtonnets et les rubans loin directement au dessus de sa tête, et fit des figures dont je n'avais pas vraiment les mots pour les décrire en dehors du fait qu'elles confirmaient que son corps relevait plus de l'élasticité que d'un assemblage ostéo-musculo-tendineux. Et alors que les rubans redescendaient vers elle, tout le monde attendait de voir si elle les rattraperait aussi habilement qu'elle l'avait fait il y a quelques minutes sur la table.

Mais personne ne put voir la réception parce qu'au moment exact où elle était sensée attraper les bâtonnets, les rideaux se refermèrent d'un coup sur elle, la musique s'arrêta et l'éclairage revint.

Je n'avais pas entendu les bâtonnets tomber par terre.

Le vacarme qui suivit après n'était supportable que parce que j'avais l'impression d'être dans état second, déconnecté de la réalité. Comme si les dernières cinq minutes – ou trente minutes, je savais plus – n'étaient pas réelles.

« Waouh ! Jamais vu un truc pareil ! » s'extasia Félix.

« Putain mec ! Elle a faillit me tuer ! Bordel ! » enchaîna Em tout en réglant la braguette de son pantalon.

Ben, lui, me regardait les yeux réduits en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? Tu la connais ? » me demanda-il.

Je tournai mon regard vers la scène vide en me frottant les mains dans les cheveux puis sur mon visage avant de hocher ma tête en me retournant vers Ben.

« J'connais pas les prostitués. » lui répondis-je simplement.

« T'es vraiment qu'un hypocrite, Masen, ça commence à devenir lassant. » répliqua Ben sur ce putain de ton tranquille que je ne supportais pas.

« Je t'ai dis que j'la connais pas ! Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas là dedans ? »

« Ce que je comprends pas c'est que t'appelles encore cette femme une prostituée après ce que tu viens de voir. »

« Ce que je viens de voir ? Qu'est ce que je viens de voir, Ben ? En dehors d'une femme qui sait vraisemblablement jouer avec des putains de rubans, faire quelques acrobaties et qui sera certainement baisée cette nuit par un connard qu'elle ne connaît pas en échange d'un gros cheque, qu'est ce que je vois ? »

Il hocha seulement sa tête et m'ignora en se tourna vers les deux autres qui discutaient avec une autre chienne d'ici.

« Ouai, tu sais que j'ai raison… » marmonnai-je encore avant de prendre mon verre et de le vider. Je voulais l'éclater contre un mur mais ça ne suffirait pas pour évacuer la rage qui bourgeonnait à l'intérieur moi. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt sur la cause de cette putain de tension, j'estimais juste le besoin de destruction.

Je devais me casser loin d'ici.

Je me levai brusquement n'accordant pas une merde à qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » paniqua Emmet

« J'me barre. »

« Quoi ? » il se leva vers moi, « hors de question ! La soirée n'est pas finie, on t'a réservé le meilleur pour la fin ! »

« Va te faire toi et ta soirée Em, je suis fatigué de cette merde, je rentre. Tous mes vœux pour tes vingt sept ans ! »

Au moment où je m'apprêtai à lui tourner le dos et partir, j'entendis la voix d'une femme au micro. La petite blonde, chef de la boite était sur la scène.

« Pars pas Ed, je pense que ça va vraiment te plaire – je veux dire vraiment – tu vas adorer. » me supplia presque Emmet dans un air solennel. Je le regardai suspicieusement essayant de trouver une faille…mais fut coupé par la petite blonde. Je me réinstallai sur mon fauteuil en soupirant j'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de raconter sa merde.

« Bien Messieurs ! J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu ! Nous allons maintenant passer au tirage au sort ! La meilleure danseuse ce soir est Marie, le tirage se fera donc sur les cinq meilleures offres faites sur son nom, c'est parti ! »

Une hôtesse monta sur scène avec un petit paquet d'enveloppes dans ses mains. Elle fit glisser chacune d'elle dans une boite qui était en face de little boss.

Cette dernière piocha au hasard une enveloppe dans cette boite et l'ouvrit tranquillement. Il y avait à nouveau tout ces bruits dans la salle qui me donnait l'impression d'être dans une porcherie bourrée de porcs en chaleur.

« Bien messieurs ! Celui qui passera le reste de la soirée en compagnie de Marie est le possesseur du code : _dream _!»

« Yeesss ! » s'exclama Emmet. Je me tournai vers lui il agitait son bras vers le ciel en signe de victoire. Etait-il le possesseur de ce code bidon ? Il comptait quand même pas gaspiller un seul putain de dollar sur une des prostituées de ce club, non ? Et c'est qui déjà Marie ? Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Ben en cherchant une explication mais le regrettai immédiatement lorsque je vis son sourire satisfait dirigé vers moi…

Toutes les pièces s'agencèrent alors logiquement.

Les enveloppes que tenaient Emmet et Félix…

Le sourire malicieux du crétin qu'est Félix…

La concentration étrange de Ben sur son verre qui n'était qu'une façon d'éviter mon regard…

…' _Marie ! Marie ! Marie !'…_

''Le meilleur'' qu'Emmet m'avait réservé…

Le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte…

''Dream''…

Mon foutu putain de jeton merdique…

J'étais abasourdi. Je crois qu'Emmet me parlait près de moi, peut être qu'il y avait aussi Ben qui disait quelque chose, et il me semblait aussi qu'il y avait la voix de la petite blonde quelque part mais je ne pouvais pas fixer correctement tous les sons.

J'étais sidéré. Je ne sais pas si c'était du fait d'avoir été totalement pris pour le plus gros abruti de la soirée par ces débauchés ou du fait de la tournure que prenait cette même putain de soirée.

Mais j'étais sur que mon cerveau ordonnait encore une fois à mon corps de dégager d'ici, hurlait à mon âme que cette Marie pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre me détruire et scandait que ce putain de jeton était mon ticket pour l'enfer plutôt que pour le ''_rêve''._

Mais mon corps n'écoutera rien. Je le savais comme s'il était créé pour ça.

Il voulait le défi. Il voulait le mystère. Il voulait la différence.

Peut être que Ben avait raison.

J'étais hypocrite.

**…...**

**La Femme est le grand mensonge du Rêve. (Guy De Maupassant)**

**…...**

A/N :

next: ce soir!


	4. Chapter 4

**L:A/N : **

Les tenus sont sur mon profil !

[L'univers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer]

**...**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**La rencontre de deux personnalités est comme le contact entre deux substances chimiques, s'il y a une quelconque réaction, les deux seront transformées. (Carl Jung)**

**...**

Bella pdv

_« Réessayes chérie ! Tu vas y arriver ! » m'encourageait-elle. Je ne voulais pas soulever ma tête vers elle. Je ne la regarderai qu'une fois que j'aurais réussi. Je me dirigeai encore une fois vers la poutre…_

_« Bella, tu sais que tu as le droit à dix secondes pour remonter sur la poutre et continuer la figure, nous ne sommes pas obligés de recommencer à chaque fois depuis le début. » m'expliqua M. Clapp, mon entraîneur._

_« Je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas tomber de la poutre.». Je devais faire cet exercice correctement à cause de mes problèmes d'équilibre, mon niveau en danse sera nettement meilleur après validation de cette épreuve._

_« Bella, la dernière fois que tu étais sur cette poutre, tu n'étais pas en train de tomber mais tu es quand même descendu. » commença-il à râler._

_« J'ai vacillé ! C'est la même chose ! Chut maintenant ! Je recommence !». Il soupira…Moi, je respirai tranquillement pour me préparer au nouvel essai._

_Je pouvais l'imaginer assise sur le banc au fond du gymnase, ses bras pliés devant son torse, ses mains devant sa bouche, une de ses jambes se balançant de haut en bas, impatiente et désireuse de me voir réussir. Je voulais voire ses yeux briller de fierté._

_Allez, 1…2…3, et je courai vers cette poutre. Dès le premier contact – mes mains contre le cuir – je savais. Cette fois-ci sera la bonne. Mes ballerines atterrirent exactement au centre des dix centimètres de largeur de la poutre, supprimant ainsi n'importe quel doute sur mon équilibre. Je réalisai ma figure sûre de moi, ceci jusqu'au saut final à l'extérieur de la poutre, où j'atterri pieds joints, sur le tapis, sans oscillation, sans recadrage. Stable._

C'était ma définition de la stabilité quand j'avais douze ans.

Je voulais rire…

Je trouve maintenant plus démonstratif de définir la stabilité en passant par l'instabilité. Alfred Jarry a dit, dans _Les critiques de théâtre,_ ''l'instabilité, dirait le chimiste, a deux formes : la fragilité et l'explosibilité.'' Si je devais choisir immédiatement une des deux formes, je prendrais la fragilité mais étant donnée que cette dernière me conduisait irrévocablement à l'explosibilité, je serai juste et totalement d'accord avec ce type.

Cette nuit, j'avais été déstabilisée.

Fragilisée. Exposée. Et cible potentielle à la destruction.

Lorsqu'à l'époque, j'étais sur cette poutre et que j'avais l'impression que mon corps tanguait vers le sol, perdant l'équilibre, je ressentais essentiellement de la frustration.

Mais quand mon regard était dans le vert de cet homme et qu'il n'a pas fallu plus de quelques secondes pour que je sorte de la ligne, là, j'avais peur.

Cette ligne n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la poutre. C'était _**la**_ ligne. Celle que j'avais appris à suivre sans erreur, sans faille, sans me poser de question pendant presque un an. La ligne dirigée par un principe simple : Zéro sentiment.

Parce que dans le monde où je vivais, le sentiment était comme le réactif pour le chimiste de Jarry. Il déstabilise, puis fragilise et fait exploser la solution chimique comme il pourrait faire exploser mon monde qui ne tenait déjà que sur des brindilles. J'en avais les frissons.

Mais le plus terrifiant dans tout ça, ce n'était pas d'avoir perdu l'équilibre en tant que tel, ce n'était pas le fait que je sois sortis de ma ligne. C'était que je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt sur le sentiment qui a incité toute la merde qui a suivi, qui m'a poussé à presque asphyxier un client, comme si en le tenant de cette façon, je gardais un maintenu sur la règle élémentaire à la survie.

Je savais que l'homme aux yeux verts était finalement revenu dans la salle. Je l'avais repéré dès mon entrée, lorsque j'avais rapidement regardé l'ensemble de la salle. Mais je ne me souciais pas vraiment de sa présence, j'étais dans la transe incitée par la danse et la musique. Quand je fus finalement arrivée à leur table, je n'avais pas pu lever les yeux et regarder directement les quatre hommes. Comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi savait que j'allais déraper si je levais mon regard.

Et c'est ce qui est arrivé lorsque de façon incontrôlable, j'ai levé mes yeux vers les verts étincelants de ce type.

J'ai dérapé.

Il ne me regardait pas comme les autres hommes ici. Je ne dirais pas qu'il n'était pas excité par le spectacle mais c'était différent. Il cherchait quelque chose sur mon visage, dans mon regard. Il m'analysait. L'impression d'être décryptée était incroyablement dérangeante mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas baisser mes yeux. Baisser les yeux serait comme signer un contrat de faiblesse envers la personne en face de moi. Alors j'ai continué à le fixer en essayant de le dissuader de me décoder. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je crois même que je n'ai fait qu'empirer la chose son regard sur moi s'est seulement intensifié. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt particulier que ce type avait pour ce que j'étais.

Qu'étais-je de toute façon ? En dehors de l'objet des fantasmes de ces crétins, en dehors de la meilleure danseuse de la boite, en dehors du meilleur coup dans les privés, en dehors de Marie, qu'étais-je bon sang ?

Rien.

Et je tenais à être rien.

Mais ce type invoquait en moi le besoin de trouver des réponses aux questions qu'il m'était interdit d'évoquer. Je ne devais pas réfléchir sur ce que je faisais dans cette boite parce que ça mènerait inévitablement vers une tornade d'émotions à laquelle je ne survivrais pas. Non pas que je tenais à la vie. Je devais surtout survivre. Pour Rosalie et Jasper.

J'ai continué à le regarder en dissimulant inefficacement la peur qui filtrait sous ma peau. Le gars sous mes rubans devait commencer à étouffer. Mais cela n'a pas suffit à attirer l'attention du regard émeraude. Mes yeux étaient apparemment plus importants à voir que la suffocation de cet homme. Bien, ces deux hommes n'étaient certainement pas la paire des _frères_ Cullen. Quand vient même, ils devaient être au moins amis ou quelque chose dans le genre, le type aux yeux verts devait un minimum s'inquiéter pour la respiration de son pote, non ?

Non.

Il était plus captivé dans la résolution de l'énigme que j'étais à lui. Et à ce moment, je regrettai de ne pas m'être dirigée plutot du coté opposé de la table et de l'avoir étranglé directement de sorte que je sois libérée de ce putain de regard.

Les regrets étaient maintenant inutiles parce que de toute façon il avait réussi.

Il avait vu.

Il avait vu ce que je cachais. Il avait vu ce que je voulais moi-même ignorer, toutes les choses qui faisaient mal quand j'y pensais, qui rendait mon travail atrocement plus difficile à réaliser. Toutes les choses qui me rendaient consciente de la personne dégoûtante que j'étais devenue, la personne qui n'était plus qu'un vestige sali de Bella.

Et ce connard a cru comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête. '_La pauvre fille que le destin n'a pas gâté et qui en est arrivé à se trémousser devant nous pour y arriver' _ou_ 'Je la plains, j'aimerais pas être à sa place'_… Je pouvais entendre d'ici ses pensées…

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette pseudo condescendance où l'autre croyait qu'il aidait en regardant de haut et en admettant la merde dans laquelle j'étais comme s'il pouvait la comprendre.

Je ne supportais pas la pitié.

Elle rendait tellement plus faible alors que je voulais paraître infaillible. Je devais paraître incassable pour survivre. Je préférais qu'on m'insulte et qu'on me crache à la figure pour cette chose que j'étais devenue et qui portait le nom de Marie, plutôt qu'on ait pitié de moi. Je pouvais rendre les insultes, je pouvais cracher à mon tour, je pouvais même frapper. Mais comment se défendre face à la pitié ? Peut-on même l'ignorer ?

La pitié était dévastatrice.

Et ce type a eu pitié de moi.

Je l'ai immédiatement détesté pour ressentir ce sentiment à mon sujet mais surtout pour l'avoir ressenti aussi facilement. Il ne me connaissait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait savoir de ma vie ? Des merdes qu'elle contenait ? De la façon dont je prenais les choses ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait saisir dans tout ça ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait même lui faire ? Aucun des hommes ici ne cherchait à comprendre pourquoi telle ou telle fille s'envoyait en l'air, tant qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Pour aucun des hommes. Sauf lui.

La pitié était dévastatrice et cet homme était dangereux.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par des coups sur la porte de ma loge. Je me tournai vers celle ci mais elle s'ouvrit avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour laisser apparaître la dernière personne que je voulais voir en ce moment. Elle entra librement comme si elle était chez elle – bien, elle possédait le Crystal donc j'imagine qu'elle était partout chez elle ici – et claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te virer de la boite ou si je dois me prosterner devant toi » déclara Jane en claquant ses talons vers moi.

Je ne comprenais pas la deuxième partie de sa phrase alors je me contentais de me diriger vers le cendrier sur ma commode et d'éteindre la x-ème cigarette que j'avais fumé depuis que j'étais revenue de la scène.

« De quoi tu parles, Jane ? »

« Faire suffoquer un des fils Cullen mériterait que je supprime n'importe quelle prime que tu as touché récemment, mais si c'est ton appât pour capturer _l'autre_ fils Cullen, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ton plan est brillant, Marie ! » m'expliqua-t-elle en jetant mon cendrier et son contenu dans les ordures…

« Tu ferais mieux de repêcher ce cendrier si tu ne veux pas que ma merde finisse juste par terre… » répliquai-je parce que je ne me souciais pas de l'état de cette loge. « Et comment ça, l'appât pour l'autre Cullen ? Il n'y avait aucun plan, j'ai rien fais exprès. »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas puer la clope pendant tes privés, Marie, si tu ne veux pas que je te retire tous tes pourcentages sur celui qui va arriver. » me reprit-elle. Je soupirai…

« T'as pas répondu à ma question… » lui rappelai-je. Elle réduit ses yeux en essayant de capter l'état mental dans lequel j'étais et qui pourrait expliquer la manière dont je lui répondais.

« Apparemment un des Cullen a apprécié la vue de son frère étranglé par notre jolie danseuse et il a donc misé sur toi pour le privé. » m'expliqua-t-elle finalement. J'ignorai sa voix aiguisée et son ton bourré de sous entendus pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire…L'homme sous mes rubans était un Cullen…l'autre Cullen était dans le trio restant...j'ai toujours été une merde en mathématiques mais cette fois ci j'étais sure que j'avais une chance sur trois pour que cette nuit se transforme en enfer. Je réduis à mon tour mes yeux en attendant juste la bombe me tomber dessus parce que les bombes adoraient tomber sur moi en se transmettant probablement le message que j'étais encore en vie et qu'il fallait vraiment me tuer cette fois ci.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été étonnée quand j'ai appris que c'était lui le possesseur du jeton gagnant, je veux dire, ce regard qu'il avait sur toi me faisait davantage évoquer le meurtre que l'attirance…Mais bon ! L'essentiel c'est qu'on a un des fils Cullen, n'est ce pas ? » continua-t-elle à babiller mais j'étais déjà fragmentée à mille lieux d'ici…

La bombe a explosé.

Le gagnant était _**lui**_. Celui qui a misé sur moi était _**lui**_. L'homme dont le regard faisait évoquer le meurtre à Jane et que j'avais considéré plus tôt comme dangereux était mon putain de privé.

L'univers pouvait-il me détester davantage ?

« Marie ! », mes yeux quittèrent le néant pour se retrouvés dans le bleu glacial du regard de Jane. Elle me fixait suspicieusement…

« T'es tellement cinglée, chérie… » lâcha-t-elle dans une sorte de sidération. _Je suis tellement baisée, Jane, dans le sens littéral et figuré…_

« Prépares toi, t'as, encore une fois, plus beaucoup le temps ! » _Comment allais-je me préparer quand je_ _ne pouvais pas bouger ?_

« Est ce que tu vas bien, Marie ? » _Non…_

« Oui. »

Elle continua à me regarder avant de hocher sa tête et de se tourner vers la porte.

« Jane, » le mot sortit de ma bouche sans que je sache pourquoi. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir besoin que quelqu'un reste avec moi. Comme un enfant a besoin de quelqu'un quand il a peur du noir.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » répondis-je quand je savais qu'il y avait _tout._

« Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans tes clopes avant ? » _Oh Jane, s'il faut que je te parle de mes clopes toute la nuit plutôt que de m'occuper de ce privé, je signe toute de suite. _

« Rien de spécial. » assurai-je malgré tout sur le pilote automatique. Elle reprit ses pas vers la porte qu'elle claqua avant de quitter la chambre. Je crois que je l'ai entendu marmonner ''définitivement cinglée…'' mais je ne pouvais pas le garantir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée plantée sur la même position, seule, entre ces quatre murs. Mais je savais que j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me détendre si je devais tenir cette nuit. Je fonçai vers mon sac à la recherche de mon paquet de cigarette mais je me retrouvais déçue en face de mon paquet. Il était sec. Merde.

Je devais sortir de la loge pour aller chez moi. Je passai la porte, pris l'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre en évitant n'importe quelle hyène au passage. J'arrivai dans le semblant de sécurité que me donnait _mon endroit,_ qui en fait n'était pas vraiment le mien vu que tout l'immeuble appartenait à Jane. Mais en même temps, qu'est ce que Jane _ne possédait pas_ de moi ? Peu importe, je fermai les trois verrous de ma porte, puis m'adossai contre elle en essayant de me concentrer sur ma respiration…j'avais besoin d'un comprimé. Je me dirigeai vers le coin salle de bain, ouvris l'armoire sous le lavabo et m'emparai de la boite orange contenant les comprimés équivalents immédiatement à une gorgée d'eau au milieu du désert. J'avalai un comprimé et restai à genoux en face de cette armoire en essayant de me calmer…je _devais_ me détendre. Le tueur de stress allait bientôt faire son travail…Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que le fait même que je prenais ce type de comprimé était un mauvais signe et un bon motif pour paniquer. J'avais gardé cette boite fermée depuis longtemps tandis que les hommes m'exploraient comme ils le voulaient. Et maintenant, à cause d'un gars qui ne m'avait même pas adressé la parole, je me jetai sur le premier comprimé…

C'était ridiculement effrayant.

**…...**

Je me retrouvai finalement en face de l'armoire de ma loge pour choisir une nouvelle tenue pour le privé.

Alors que pour chaque client, nouveau ou pas, je savais exactement quel type de vêtement choisir pour l'entrevu, ici j'étais dans le flou total. Je n'avais pas réussi à lire dans sa posture, dans ses gestes, dans son style ou dans son regard ce que ce client appréciait. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il avait payé pour un privé avec moi. Lorsque j'avais terminé mon show, j'étais convaincue que lui et son groupe quitteraient définitivement le club après avoir déposé une plainte chez Jane j'ai quand même failli tuer l'un d'entre eux, qui plus le frère du privé. Sérieusement, je ne comprenais pas.

Peu importe, je devais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre, parce qu'en dehors du fait que c'était dangereux, c'était aussi inutile. Je serai seule dans une pièce avec ce type, je finirai au minimum en sous vêtements devant lui, et je supporterai son putain de regard sur moi voire plus…Une montée de panique me submergea encore une fois alors que le Temesta était sensé agir un temps soit peu.

Je me dirigeai vers la corbeille près de la commode et crachai le reste du deuxième bonbon que j'avais pris en arrivant à la loge. Je soulevai ma tête vers la glace juste en face de moi et j'essayai de reconnaître la personne devant moi. Je voulais voire celle dont j'avais vitalement besoin, celle qui n'accordait pas une pensée à tout ce qui était à l'extérieur du chéquier du client, celle qui était sûre d'elle – infaillible.

J'avais besoin de Marie.

En face de moi, la fille était impeccable, bien que j'essaie de me souvenir pourquoi j'avais choisi une robe rose – cet homme semblait trop intelligent pour cette couleur. Si on ne voyait pas les signes d'anxiété, moi, je pouvais encore les ressentir. Les racines de mes cheveux au dessus de ma nuque étaient humides mais avec un peu de chance, il mettra ça sous le compte de l'excitation si jamais il venait à m'agripper par là. Mes pupilles tremblaient je ne savais pas si c'était un effet du médicament ou celui de la panique, mais à nouveau, le gars ne devrait pas le percevoir du fait des paillettes autour de mes yeux.

Peu importe, je me détournai du miroir et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'allais devoir y arriver parce que je n'avais pas le choix.

Le chemin depuis ma loge jusqu'à la pièce où je faisais systématiquement tous mes privés n'était pas long. C'était la pièce réservée pour _mes_ privés. Un privilège que m'accordait Jane. Je marchais en regardant droit devant moi n'accordant pas de merde aux filles que je croisais. Je pouvais seulement imaginer comment ces vipères n'allaient pas arrêter de parler de mon show et du privé que j'avais maintenant avec ce nouveau client. Privé que j'aurai offert à n'importe qui ici, avec ma pleine bénédiction, si je pouvais.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. L'avais-je déjà expliqué ?

Si je pouvais traverser les couloirs plus rapidement je le ferais mais ça impliquerait que j'appuis plus fort sur ces putains de talon. Et s'il y avait bien un bruit que je ne pouvais pas supporter c'était celui des talons qui claquaient contre le sol dans un de ces rythmes qui ne faisaient que parasiter ma concentration.

J'arrivai en face de la porte et inspirai profondément comme si, une fois à l'intérieur, je risquais d'être privée d'oxygène. Je posai ma main sur la poignée comme si je risquai d'être brûlée…je voulais qu'on me frappe pour que je cesse d'être aussi ridicule…peut être qu'il s'en chargera…je baissai doucement la poignée puis ouvris la porte lentement tout en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Mon regard se posa directement sur lui.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas regardé logiquement vers le canapé sur ma gauche ou vers le fauteuil au centre de la pièce, là où, d'habitude, on m'attendait ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que mes yeux se dirigent directement vers ce mur sur ma droite qui n'avait aucune raison d'attirer l'attention d'un client ? Ce stress stupide ajouté à mon comportement incohérent commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver.

Et là, j'étais droite et immobile, ma tête légèrement tournée dans sa direction, feignant l'assurance et l'indifférence quand tout à l'intérieur de moi était en alerte rouge.

Il était debout alors que j'avais l'habitude que mes clients attendent assis voir couchés. Il était adossé, son coté gauche contre ce mur sur ma droite, ses jambes croisés. Ses mains étaient dans les poches de son pantalon noir cintré, mais ce n'était pas ''les mains dans les poches'' façon Jasper et qui traduisait la non socialisation, l'enkystement et la dangerosité. Non, ici ''les mains dans les poches'' signifiait davantage l'assurance…l'autorité et…le défi ?

Il portait un polo noir simple, l'ensemble était classe sans être sophistiqué. Cet homme devait être sûr de lui. Ses cheveux à peine dorés dans la pénombre étaient encore plus en désordre qu'au début de la soirée si c'était possible. Je survolais son visage en fermant presque les yeux quand ils faillirent atterrir sur les siens. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, parce qu'elle était encore ouverte…comme si je me donnais l'opportunité de fuir si jamais c'était insupportable…

Comme si je pouvais fuir…

Dès le petit claquement de la porte, l'ambiance changea. Je ne sais pas en quoi exactement mais je pouvais le percevoir, lui-même le sentit parce qu'il se redressa en se décollant du mur. J'avais trop chaud, ma respiration devint saccadée, mon cœur s'accéléra et tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'il ne voyait rien de tout ça.

J'avais l'impression de retourner à mes premières nuits ici, je me souviens de cette peur presque paralysante vis-à-vis de ce qui allait inévitablement arriver avec les hommes de mes privés. Comme si j'entrais dans la cage d'un lion finir dévorée par celui-ci était la seule possibilité. Malgré tout, quelque chose était différent cette fois ci – la peur était différente. J'étais dans une cage avec quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas classer, quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

J'étais dans une cage avec quelqu'un d'imprévisible.

La peur était plus grande cette nuit.

Je continuai à éviter ses yeux, attendant qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose – un signe de sa part, n'importe quoi indiquant le programme pour cette putain de nuit. Juste qu'on en finisse.

Mais il ne se passa rien, et je crois alors que la tension était devenue tellement insupportable que mes yeux n'avaient plus d'autre choix que de chercher directement un signe dans les siens.

Ils étaient sur ma robe je soupirai de soulagement. Je pouvais voir ses yeux sans qu'il me regarde le faire. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, à ce moment là, était une de ces bouteilles de vin de Bordeaux que Jane commandait pour la boite – le verre de ces bouteilles une fois qu'elles étaient vides…La couleur de ce verre…

Ce vert.

Le vert s'intensifia au point que la couleur devint proche maintenant du même verre mais chauffé sur le feu. Il fronça les sourcils tout en fixant ma robe de haut en bas. Oh non…J'ai sûrement merdé dans le choix de la robe.

Puis il cligna des yeux, et la seconde suivante, son regard était dans le mien.

Je jure que j'ai essayé de garder mes yeux fixés sur les siens mais la peur de répéter ce qui s'était passé pendant le show était trop importante. Alors je baissai mon regard en détournant ma tête avant de me diriger jusqu'à à la baie vitrée au fond de la pièce pour lui donner le dos. Le boulevard à l'extérieur était calme, pas de passant, pas de voiture, aucun bruit. Dans cette pièce aussi, il n'y avait aucun son mais c'était étrangement tout sauf calme.

Je m'apprêtai à lui dire de sortir son chéquier et qu'on boucle cette merde rapidement avant que l'éléphant dans cette pièce ne m'écrase une fois pour toute quand j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi puis s'arrêter probablement quelques mètres derrière moi.

« Si on paye une fortune pour te voir ici, la moindre des choses à faire est de montrer ton visage ».

Je me raidis brusquement n'ayant pas été prête à l'entendre parler. Je me retournai lentement vers lui, n'ayant plus d'autre choix maintenant que de l'affronter face à face.

Quand je rencontrai finalement son regard, ses yeux étaient réduits comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse le prochain pas. Son regard était néanmoins plus supportable maintenant. Je crois que le fait qu'il ait parlé a diffusé l'intensité qui se concentrait, d'habitude, dans ses yeux.

Je ne fis rien. Je restai seulement debout à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Et la question qui suivit était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Qu'est ce que tu as chuchoté à ce type ? »

Je clignai d'abords des yeux ne comprenant pas sa question. Il se tendit légèrement n'appréciant apparemment pas le fait que je ne saisisse pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je baissai les yeux vers le sol en essayant de me souvenir d'un éventuel crétin à qui j'aurais adressé la parole. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il parlait…sur scène…mon entre jambe en face de M. Jenks…il était paniqué comme d'habitude…j'avais dû lui dire à l'oreille pour le détendre que la vue d'outrance ne lui était pas destinée mais qu'elle était plutôt pour les tables derrières lui. Notamment la table des nouveaux.

Je relevai lentement mon regard vers lui. Qu'est ce que je pouvais donner comme réponse à sa question ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire de toute façon ? En quoi ça le regardait ?

« Ne l'aurais-je pas dis à haute voix si je voulais que ça se sache ? » lui répondis-je simplement.

« On t'a jamais appris à ne pas répondre à une question par une autre question ? »

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à respecter les règles que vous prêchiez vous-même ? » lâchai-je sans même réfléchir. Je pouvais clairement distinguer les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter accentuant les lignes de son visage.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. » me rappela-t-il sur un ton légèrement plus serré maintenant.

Il voulait _vraiment_ une réponse à sa question sans intérêt.

« Laquelle ? » je savais très bien de quoi il parlait mais je voulais la confirmation verbale de l'idiotie de sa demande.

« Qu'est ce que t'as raconté à l'oreille du type quand tu dansais? » précisa-t-il en accentuant chaque mot.

« Rien qui vous regarde. » bouclai-je le thème. J'aurais répondu de façon franche à la question si n'importe qui d'autre me l'avait posée. Le problème est qu'on ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi je faisais ceci ou pourquoi je faisais cela pendant mes show. Et le fait que _lui_ s'intéresse à un détail aussi insignifiant me dérangeait au plus au point. Il hocha la tête, les muscles de sa mâchoire toujours tendus, désapprouvant ainsi ma réponse.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi la boisson de mon frère ? » enchaina-t-il. Est-ce qu'il jouait aux 21 questions avec moi ? Sérieusement ? Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure de cette soirée…

« Parce que j'aime la couleur vert. » répondis je au hasard. Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de la boisson qu'avait son frère. Lorsque je fixais leurs verres pendant le show, mon esprit était juste en train de chercher un plan pour éviter ce qui a malgré tout suivi.

« Tu mens comme une merde »

« Observateur ? »

« Pourquoi tu réponds pas juste à mes questions ? »

« Attention, vous me répondez par une question. » le remettai-je en place. Il sortit sa main droite de sa poche et la passa dans ses cheveux en hochant encore une fois la tête.

_Allez, ranges moi tes questions et sors ton putain de porte de feuille que je sorte d'ici rapidement._

« J'ai _observé_ que la boisson d'Emmet était plutôt orange. Maintenant donnes moi des réponses plus crédibles. »

_Emmet ? C'est un prénom ?_

« Je voulais montrer que je pouvais dresser l'homme le plus musclé de la soirée. » esquivai-je.

« Seulement crédible »

_Et alors connard ?_

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire que j'ai choisis d'aller à gauche plutôt qu'a droite ? Il était ici maintenant, non ? Qu'est que ça pouvait lui faire que je mente ? Qui se souciait dans cette putain de boite d'une quelconque vérité ? Personne ne se souciait de connerie pareille, bon sang ! Tous mes orgasmes étaient simulés et malgré tout personne me prenait la tête tant qu'ils avaient le leur !

Je devais prendre les rennes et diriger cette soirée vers un semblant de privé, comme j'avais l'habitude de les connaître, avant que je ne dérape à nouveau…avant qu'il ne me pose une question à laquelle je ne voudrais même pas penser à la réponse. Si j'avais cru qu'un jour je serais pressée d'être déshabillée avec la bouche du gars occupée à autre chose qu'à la putain de discussion, j'aurais ri.

« Bon, c'est quoi la formule ? » demandai-je en dirigeant ma main vers la fermeture éclair sur le coté de ma robe. Je voulais en finir avec ce merdier. D'habitude je savais ce que voulaient les clients mais là, avec ce nouveau, doublé d'original, je n'avais aucune idée du type de _divertissement_ qu'il attendait.

« La formule ? C'est la façon que vous avez ici de demander dans quelles positions vous serez baisées ? » demanda-t-il entre la moquerie et le dégoût. Je restai figée dans ma position avec ma main bloquée sous mon bras prête à ouvrir la robe.

Je jure que c'était la première fois depuis que je bossais dans le Crystal que j'étais perdu, totalement dans l'incertitude sur ce que je devais faire.

« Il est hors de question que j'te touche. » précisa-t-il avec conviction en faisant malgré tout un pas vers moi, la tête légèrement baissée mais le regard vert brûlant mes yeux, comme s'il me défiait de m'occuper de la situation maintenant, comme s'il savait l'effet que ce rejet aurait sur moi.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment décrire comment je me ressentais immédiatement. Je savais juste que je voulais me vomir dessus.

J'avalai audiblement. Ses yeux descendirent rapidement vers ma gorge avant de remonter tout aussi vite vers mes yeux comme s'il avait peur de louper quelque chose.

« Vous êtes toutes des prostitués, rien de personnel. » ajouta-t-il en faisant encore un pas vers moi. La distance devenait trop courte, les nausées trop écoeurantes, la situation trop ingérable. Il fallait que ça s'arrête…

« Vous payez pourtant une fortune pour les avoir » répondis-je doucement. Ma voix me paraissait trop faible. Mon cerveau usait de toute sa force pour empêcher mon corps de reculer d'un pas.

« Qui te dis que j'ai payé pour te voir ? » demanda-t-il d'un air satisfait.

« C'est le règlement. »

« Mon frère a payé en croyant bêtement me faire un cadeau. » expliqua-t-il.

Je savais déjà que cet homme allait compliquer ma nuit lorsque je croyais qu'il était mon privé parce qu'il _**voulait**_ l'être, mais si ce type était ici contre son gré…j'étais juste et définitivement noyée dans la merde.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? ». C'était la seule question qui me paraissait logique à lui poser maintenant.

« En fait, là, j'aimerais savoir comment tu t'appelles. ». Et _ça,_ c'était la seule question _illogique_ à me poser.

Tout le monde ici savait comment je m'appelais. Même les nouveaux clients le savaient étant donné qu'ils venaient essentiellement pour vérifier ce qu'ils avaient entendus sur moi d'autres personnes. Lui, il était mon privé si son putain de frère ne lui avait pas dit, Jane l'aurait fait à coup sur.

Il fit un autre pas vers moi de sorte que s'il en ajoutait deux autres, on se frôlerait forcement. Je répondis instinctivement espérant que ça le stopperait dans son avancé.

« Marie. »

« J'ai demandé comment TU t'appelles, pas comment ON t'appelle. »

Rien n'allait dans le sens que je voulais. Il fallait que je dégage d'ici. Je me décalai sur ma gauche et traçai tout droit vers le porte.

« Où tu vas ? »

« J'ai plus rien à faire ici. » lâchai-je sur mon chemin vers la sortie.

« Ah ouai ? Pourquoi est ce que je peux parier ma tête que tu resterais si je choisissais une de tes putains de formules ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu préfères être baisée comme une merde plutôt que de répondre à des questions simples comme celle qui consiste juste à me donner ton putain de nom ? »

_Peut être parce que ce ne sont pas des questions simples…_

Je m'arrêtai net en face de la porte, la main sur la poignée, dos à lui. Puis je me retournai lentement vers lui. La rage était inscrite partout sur son visage mais elle disparut rapidement une fois mes yeux centrés sur les siens pour laisser place à un sentiment que je ne pouvais pas saisir…quelque chose de plus doux que la colère mais d'une façon ou d'une autre plus effrayant.

« J'ai dis que je m'appelais Marie. » expliquai-je presque dans un chuchotement, de peur de briser la très fragile stabilité dans cette pièce. La seule chose qui me confirma qu'il avait entendu ma réponse était la vue de sa pomme d'Adam monter puis redescendre.

Il le sentait aussi.

« Pourquoi portes tu une seule boucle d'oreille ? » me demanda-t-il dans un murmure, craignant lui-même de casser l'équilibre précaire.

Mes yeux s'élargirent à la question.

Cet homme était incroyable.

D'un regard, il pouvait me déstabiliser. D'une question, il pouvait me faire fuir.

Je baissai la tête et me retournai vers la porte que j'ouvris doucement puis refermai derrière moi. Je laissai cet homme étrange et sa question de l'autre coté de la porte.

C'était une des questions pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas penser aux réponses.

Et ce visage…

Plus doux que la colère mais plus effrayant que la haine…Je le reconnaissais maintenant.

C'était la pitié.

**...**

**Pitié. Ce sentiment qui n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. Il en est plutôt le contraire et il détruit tout autant celui qui le ressent que celui qui l'inspire. (Yvette Naubert)**

**Les gens ont pitié des autres dans la mesure où ils auraient pitié d'eux même. Le malheur ou la laideur sont des miroirs qu'ils ne supportent pas. (Jean Giraudoux)**

**...**

A/N :

Désolée pour le décalage dans le publication, j'ai du mal à me trouver en face de mon PC le soir...

+++Merci pour la lecture, merci pour les reviews, merci pour les messages perso, merci pour les mises en alerte et/ou fav' auteur/story+++


	5. Chapter 5

A/N :

Désolée pour le retard...Et merci pour la lecture++

Les tenues sont sur mon profil.

[L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer. ]

**...**

**Chapitre 5**

**Les hommes sont surtout fascinés par ce qui est le plus éloigné d'eux. (Stephan Zweig)**

**Tant que la guerre est regardée comme néfaste, elle garde sa fascination. Si elle devenait vulgaire, sa popularité cesserait. (Oscar Wilde)**

**...**

Edward pdv.

J'avais mal au crâne à force de tirer sur mes putains de cheveux.

Si je devais chercher dans un dictionnaire la définition du mot ''Mystère'', je trouverais à coup sûr la photo de cette fille juste à coté.

Elle était une équation. Une putain d'équation où tous les éléments étaient des inconnus.

Tout d'elle était faux.

Sa stature était fausse. Sa démarche était fausse. Son regard était faux. Son assurance était fausse. Sa voix et ses réponses étaient fausses.

Son putain de nom était faux.

Cette fille crachait l'erreur.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose, d'avoir merdé dans ma tentative de la comprendre. La frustration me rendait insensé.

J'avais l'habitude de voir chez les femmes la fausseté, le non sens et l'hypocrisie. Toutes les connes que j'ai croisées dans ma vie avanceraient vers moi. Elles auraient toutes prétendu avoir chuchoté quelque chose de chaud à l'oreille d'un type en cherchant à me faire réagir quand j'en avais rien à foutre. Elles m'auraient toutes choisit à la place d'Emmet, ne serait-ce que par peur de lui. Elles m'auraient toutes prit la tête sur la nouvelle mode qu'elles avaient inventé en portant une seule putain de boucle d'oreille ou elles m'auraient expliquer comment elles avaient perdu la moitié de la paire en pensant que je serais intéressé par leurs merdes.

Toutes m'auraient donné leur putain de nom sans même que je ne le demande.

Mais avec _**elle**_, tout était différent.

Au début, j'étais à peu près certain qu'elle était muette ou une merde dans le genre. Il a fallu que je m'adresse à elle à deux reprises pour qu'elle fasse fonctionner ses putains de cordes vocales. Elle parlait comme si elle devait payer une taxe sur chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

C'est moi qui devais avancer vers elle. Alors que son job consistait à se vendre, n'est ce pas ? Elle était sensée logiquement s'approcher de moi, non ? Est ce qu'elle se comportait comme ça avec tous les autres connards ?

Je voulais juste voir de plus près cette boucle d'oreille solitaire qui frôlait presque son cou. De là où j'étais, je distinguais à peine qu'au bout de la tige dorée, ce n'était pas une simple boule qui pendait…la forme du truc était plus compliquée.

Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a possédé à ce moment là pour être littéralement fasciné par une putain de boucle d'oreille. Je repassais encore une fois mes mains dans mes cheveux en créant une douleur sur le trajet de mes doigts qui d'une façon ou d'une autre m'apaisait.

Et quelle personne sensée approuvait d'être traitée de menteuse et ensuite de prostituée ? Même si j'étais entièrement d'accord avec mes accusations, je les avais jeté à sa figure essentiellement pour obtenir une réaction d'elle. Je voulais juste qu'elle parle –plus de dix mots par réponse – n'importe quoi, juste qu'elle parle.

Pourquoi, quand je lui posais des questions ridicules sur son nom ou sa boucle d'oreille, me fuyait-elle littéralement tandis que lorsque je l'insultais directement, elle me disait seulement que j'étais observateur et que je ne devrais pas vider mon compte bancaire pour une prostituée ?

D'où est ce que cette fille sortait ?

Et son nom…

Je savais que la merde qu'elle m'avait dit était son nom de scène. Mais, pour une raison que je pouvais pas comprendre, je voulais son vrai nom.

Et je crois que tout le problème était là. Je crois que tout ce qui me rendait littéralement cinglé résidait exactement dans ce point.

Moi.

Moi, qui voulais savoir.

Depuis quand n'importe quel détail de ce genre m'intéressait ?

Combien de chiennes se sont présentées à moi depuis le début de la soirée ? Combien de noms ai-je entendu cette nuit quand je ne voulais _pas_ les entendre ? Je pouvais parier mon bras que si j'étais à un privé avec une autre traînée, elle m'aurait lâché son nom dés son entrée, comme si elle me présentait un diamant, avant d'avoir tenter de me baiser.

La fausseté de chacune des réponses qu'elle m'avait donné était claire comme l'eau de source alors que ses réponses pouvaient être _croyables_ si elle faisait seulement davantage d'effort pour mieux mentir. Elle ne fournissait aucun soin à sembler convaincante, comme si elle en avait rien à cirer que quelqu'un la croit ou pas. Et ça, c'était le cas pour toutes ses répliques, sauf à deux moments.

A deux reprises, j'aurais pu la croire si je ne savais pas un peu mieux.

Les deux fois où elle m'a dit son nom.

Si elle me l'aurait dit quelque part dans la rue, je l'aurais cru sans aucun soupçon, mais là, nous étions dans un cabaret où toutes les danseuses avaient un pseudonyme.

Elle avait adroitement menti à propos de la seule chose dont j'étais absolument certain de la fausseté. Comme si elle y croyait elle-même. Comme si c'était évident qu'elle portait le nom merdique qu'elle m'avait donné.

Cette fille crachait l'erreur.

« Hey ! C'est ma caisse que vous frappez là ! » m'interpella le chauffeur de taxi dans lequel je me trouvais. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je donnais des coups contre sa portière. Emmet avait laissé un message sur mon répondeur disant qu'ils avaient tous bougé à un bar pour finir la soirée et je préférais crever que de les retrouver là bas…

« Une fille ? » me coupa encore une fois le chauffeur dans mes pensées.

« Quoi ? »

« Est ce que c'est une fille qui vous met dans cet état ? »

Cette simple question me donnait des envies de meurtre. Le fait même qu'on suppose systématiquement que ce soit une fille la responsable des problèmes d'un homme démontrait exactement tout ce que je pensais de l'espèce féminine.

Et alors que, d'habitude, j'accordais pas de merde quand on me posait ce genre de question cette fois ci, je voulais juste foutre mon poing dans la face de ce type.

Parce que pour une fois dans ma putain de vie, la réponse à cette question était _oui._

« Occupez vous de faire votre job… » lâchai-je, aucunement d'humeur à écouter ses conneries de pseudo psy.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, je lui tendis un billet et sortis de sa caisse en claquant la porte.

J'étais devant l'hôpital, essayant de remettre en ordre mon esprit avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Malgré qu'il fût tard dans la nuit, l'air était chaud et lourd. L'Eté de cette année était un enfer…je passai ma main dans mes cheveux tout en tirant sur mon polo qui donnait l'impression d'être collé à mon corps. J'avais besoin de prendre une douche pour me refroidir et détendre les muscles qui allaient bientôt se déchirer du fait de toute la tension accumulée dans cette soirée merdique.

Et Dieu sait que je pourrais sécher un paquet de clope si j'en avais un.

J'entrai dans le hall, je croisais le regard de la standardiste de garde, une femme en pré-retraite dont je n'arrivais pas à retenir le nom. Je crois que c'était la seule femme que je supportais ici – en dehors d'Alice – mais pour une raison ou une autre, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle me détestait.

Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au service de Pédiatrie médicale. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je me retrouvai en face de la garce qui avait pourri ma journée d'hier, souriante jusqu'aux oreilles et attendant une réaction de moi. Comme si j'étais sensé être heureux de la voir.

« Bonsoir Dr. Masen… » Me dit-elle sur ce ton pseudo taquin en remontant son épaule vers le haut et en soulevant un sourcil vers moi. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait le cran de juste me regarder dans les yeux après la merde qu'elle avait foutu récemment, « Je pensais pas vous voir ici cette nuit… » ajouta-t-elle suggestivement.

« Pour penser, il faudrait d'abord que t'es un cerveau, Tia » l'admis-je après avoir jeter un coup d'œil sur son badge parce que je la confondais toujours avec l'autre chienne de Charlotte… « Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je suis l'infirmière de garde cette nuit. » me répondit-elle avec cette expression faciale qui donnait plus l'impression qu'elle me disait qu'il y avait un bonbon spécial disponible cette nuit et en ignorant totalement que je venais de la traiter de décérébrée.

« T'es infirmière dans mon service, pas ici. » dis-je en essayant de retenir mes nerfs parce que j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser au beau milieu d'une unité de Pédiatrie à presque deux heures du matin. Mais cette conne a été seulement allumée par ma réplique en imaginant déjà quelque chose de pervers derrière.

Comment pouvait-on m'en vouloir ensuite de les traiter comme je le faisais ?

Je jure que les femmes étaient juste baisables, tout le reste d'elles ne servait à rien.

« Pousse toi de mon chemin. » ordonnai-je simplement. « Et, demain première heure, je veux un rapport écrit de tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour chaque enfant du service dans lequel _t'es sensée_ être immédiatement. » ajoutai-je en passant devant elle pour me diriger vers la chambre de Nathan.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre en question, je baissai la poignée sans faire de bruit et poussai doucement la porte. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, le faible éclairage venait de la lumière de la salle de bain dont la porte était légèrement ouverte. Alice devait l'avoir gardé allumée pour le rassurer.

Je me rapprochai du scope branché sur lui pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les constantes, la tension était encore faible…

Le kardex était posé sur la table à coté, je le saisis… il n'avait pas mangé...encore une fois…

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement derrière moi et me raidis légèrement attendant de voir la personne apparaître par la fente dans la pénombre…

« Edward ? » chuchota la petite silhouette que je reconnaissais maintenant.

« Alice. » admis-je doucement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as effrayé ! » tenta-t-elle de me gronder tout en limitant sa voix.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais _pas _là ? » lui rappelai-je. Elle soupira en roulant ses yeux en arrière et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand Nathan se mit à gémir. Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux vers lui. Il dormait mais on pouvait clairement voir la grimace de douleur sur son visage.

« Il a ce qu'il faut d'antalgique. » précisa rapidement Alice sachant que j'allais poser la question. Je me penchai vers lui et pris sa main droite pour vérifier que sa perfusion était correctement mise, cette merde pouvait vraiment faire mal quand ce n'était pas bien fait.

« J'ai posé moi-même la perf. Il n'a pas mal de toute façon, il fait un mauvais rêve. Son sommeil est assez perturbé. »

« Tu vois ? Tout ça, tu ne me l'as pas dis quand je t'ai appelé. » montrai-je en essayant de garder ma voix calme.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Ed ! Serais-tu venu en courant si je t'avais dis qu'il faisait des cauchemars ? »

Nathan s'agita dans son sommeil, il essaya de se tourner mais abandonna inconsciemment du fait de la limitation de ses mouvements par la perf.

« Sortons d'ici. » me fit signe Alice vers la porte. Je la suivi jusqu'à son bureau où elle ferma la porte derrière nous. Je me dirigeai vers son canapé – parce que le bureau d'Alice ressemblait plus à un mini appartement qu'autre chose – et m'y affalai en posant ma tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Je senti le canapé s'affaissé sur ma gauche…

« T'as l'air de revenir d'un marathon, Ed, pas d'une fête… »

« Observatrice ? » répliquai-je énervé par sa remarque, et encore plus énervé quand ma propre réponse me transporta directement dans une autre pièce où une femme à une seule boucle d'oreille se tenait debout. Je soupirai fortement exaspéré par toute cette merde. Alice ne dit rien.

« La fête _était_ un marathon… » lui marmonnai-je en ramenant ma tête vers l'avant et posant mes coudes sur mes genoux, une de mes mains dans mes cheveux.

« J'ai vu qu'il n'a toujours pas mangé. » commençai-je

« ça va venir, il est encore sous le choc de l'accident et de toute la chirurgie qu'il a subit -»

« On est à J3 en post opératoire ! Il devrait déjà avoir commencé à manger ! Si ça continue, il faudra le sonder ou le nourrir par IV et tu sais comment c'est la merde après-»

« Il est différent Edward -»

« Qu'est ce qui est différent ? Le fait qu'il a perdu ses deux parents plutôt qu'un seul ? Tu crois que ça fait réellement une quelconque putain de différence ? »

« Edward, calme toi… »

« J'ai pas envie de me calmer, Alice ! Ce gosse va mal, il mange pas, il parle presque pas, aucune famille n'est retrouvée, et je sais comment cette merde va finir ! Ça aboutira aux putains de foyers d'orphelins et de maisons d'accueil merdiques et il est hors de question qu'on en arrive là ! » m'énervai-je. Alice me scruta du regard avant de commencer à parler.

« Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Edward ? C'est que t'as beaucoup trop tendance à généraliser les choses… »

« Est ce que tu peux m'en vouloir ? »

« Bien peut être pas pour le problème de cet enfant, mais pour d'autres choses…oui. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je exaspéré et trop fatigué pour les devinettes d'Alice.

Elle se leva du canapé brusquement, se dirigea vers son bureau puis se tourna en face de moi en s'appuyant sur l'avant de son bureau.

« T'es convoqué dans le bureau de papa lundi matin à neuf heure. » declara-t-elle. Je soupirai audiblement du fait de la tournure de cette discussion…

« Où est le putain de rapport avec ce que t'as dis plus tôt ? »

« Cette convocation résulte directement de ton opinion _généralisée_ des femmes. »

« Est ce que tu peux m'en vouloir, encore une fois ? » demandai-je définitivement à bout de nerf.

« Baisse d'un ton Edward ! Il y a une quinzaine d'enfants autour de nous qui essayent de dormir à deux heures du matin ! » articula-t-elle avec force tout en gardant le volume de sa voix maîtrisé. Malgré son petit corps et son apparence inoffensive, Alice pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre impressionner n'importe qui. Je soupirai encore une fois en laissant ma tête retomber en arrière sur le dos du canapé.

« Dans quel sac tu me mets, Edward ? »

Je tirai directement ma tête vers elle, le sens de sa question me frappant de plein fouet.

« Ne me pose plus jamais cette question, Al ! Tu sais très bien que je te pense différemment, comme je le fais pour Esmé, pour Angela et Carmen, bordel ! Où tu vas chercher ces putains de pensées ? »

« Je les trouve chez toi tout simplement, c'est toi qui dis que toutes les femmes sont pareilles. »

« Il y a des putains d'exceptions ! »

« Ah oui ? Et en quoi sommes-nous des exceptions, Edward ? Parce que nous sommes de ta famille ? C'est à ça que se résume une femme correcte pour toi ?

« Arrête ces conneries…Angela et Carmen ne sont pas de la famille, elles sont malgré tout différentes des autres chiennes ! »

« Alors où est la différence ? Je veux juste t'aider à comprendre- »

« Bon sang, tu vois pas comment elles se comportent toutes avec moi, ici ? Tu sais très bien qu'elles passent la moitié de leur temps à se faire un plan qui les aidera à entrer dans mon pantalon ! »

« Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu devrais les éviter ! Mais apparemment tu préfères leur faciliter la tâche en ouvrant juste ta braguette ! »

« Je les traite juste comme elles méritent d'être traitées : je les baise avant qu'elles me baisent, point à la ligne. »

« J'ai hâte de voir le jour où tu seras baisé…typiquement par une fille_ d'exception_. Ce sera certainement la chute d'Edward Antony Masen Cullen. »

« Je ne me ferais jamais avoir par une chienne tout simplement parce qu'elles sont trop stupides pour y arriver. Je le serais encore moins par une fille _d'exception _parce que par définition la chance que je tombe dessus est proche de zéro. »

« C'est vrai. Quelle fille intelligente voudrait s'approcher d'un type comme toi ? T'es tu déjà demandé pourquoi cette généralisation était vraie dans ton cas ? T'es tu déjà demandé pourquoi seules les filles sans valeur tournaient autour de toi ?»

« J'en sais rien Al…par contre ce qui est sûr c'est que je suis défoncé et que j'ai besoin de rentrer dormir… » dis-je, préférant être chez moi que de me payer ce discours.

« Encore des cauchemars ? » me demanda-t-elle de nulle part.

« Quelqu'un doit voir que je m'ennuis dans mes journées et se donne alors la mission de m'occuper la nuit… » lui répondis-je simplement.

« Tu devrais en parler… » proposa-t-elle presque dans un chuchotement.

« Range cette merde, Alice. » bouclai-je le sujet avant de le commencer, mon regard accroché à une tâche invisible par terre entre mes pieds. Je savais ce que je verrais si je la regardais.

Un silence, qui, chez n'importe qui aurait parut mauvais, s'installa dans la pièce naturellement. L'absence de bruit autour de moi était bienvenue, le bruit était un parasite dans mes processus de pensée. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Trop fatigué pour écouter, pour comprendre et pour argumenter. Mais je savais aussi que le silence pouvait être dangereux, laissant trop de liberté à mes pensées, et je savais encore mieux que celles-ci étaient comme des putains de sentinelles à la recherche de la faille pour me détruire. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment la fille du Crystal faisait pour s'enfermer dans cet état d'isolement mental constamment, dans le balcon...sur scène...dans le privé...tout le temps. Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'intérieur de ma tête plus de cinq minutes. Est-ce que, pour elle, l'intérieur était meilleur que l'extérieur ? Je ne pus répondre à cette question, parce que le canapé s'affaissa encore une fois, me sortant de ma transe.

Ouai, le silence pouvait définitivement être dangereux.

J'étais assis avec mon buste vers l'avant, mes coudes sur mes genoux et ma tête vers le bas, le regard entre mes chaussures, quand Alice se rapprocha suffisamment de moi pour que sa cuisse touche la mienne. Je pouvais la voir du coin de l'œil se tourner vers moi, en plaçant une main sur mon dos avant de commencer à parler,

« Désolée de m'emporter comme ça. Je n'ai pas à te dire comment gérer ta vie, surtout si tu peux avoir tes raisons de la gérer de cette façon. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. »

« Je vais bien. » la rassurai-je rapidement. « Je dois passer à mon bureau rapidement prendre les clés de ma voiture. Je te vois demain, je suis de garde tout ce samedi. » dis-je en me levant du canapé.

« Comment se passe le sevrage ? » demanda-t-elle en ignorant complètement ce que je venais de dire, avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres,

« Lequel ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers elle encore assise sur le canapé, et en lui soulevant un sourcil. Son interrogatoire commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

« Le dernier d'actualité et j'espère le dernier pour toujours. » répondit-elle en me roulant les yeux.

« Il se passe. »

Elle fit un signe de la tête dans la compréhension puis se leva du canapé à son tour,

« Je retourne dans la chambre de Nathan, je te verrai demain. Fais attention à toi s'il te plait. »

« Bonne nuit. » dis-je simplement avant de sortir de la pièce et de me diriger vers l'autre aile de l'hôpital où se trouvait mon service.

Emmet m'avait cherché à l'hôpital au début du soir pour s'assurer que je serai présent à sa merde et nous étions alors partis chez moi dans sa voiture pour que je me prépare rapidement, m'imposant de laisser ma voiture ici.

J'arrivai à mon bureau et claquai la porte derrière moi sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. Je préférais la pénombre au désordre que je risquais de voir trop nettement…Je soulevai les papiers sur mon bureau à la recherche de mes clés quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper la porte. J'avais seulement le temps de soulever la tête de ma paillasse vers la putain de porte pour que celle-ci s'ouvre et que la pièce soit éclairée.

Dans une robe haute couture rose, des pompes dont le prix était exponentiellement aussi élevé que le talon, des boucles de cheveux rouges autour du visage, se tenait la reine des chiennes de cet hôpital.

Victoria, prostituée par excellence.

Mon bureau était déjà empoisonné par son parfum. Pourquoi les filles croyaient qu'en se renversant leur merde partout sur elles, elles nous allumaient ? Comment elles ne pouvaient pas voir que le fait de sentir à des kilomètres ces odeurs qui étaient trop sucrées, trop chaudes, trop concentrés, et juste trop tout n'était rien sauf l'intoxication aigue assurée.

« Salut Edward, » commença-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'entendre mon prénom sortir de la bouche de ces chiennes. J'avais l'impression que ça leur donnait un certain statut à mes yeux. Statut que je ne leur accorderais dans aucune vie.

« Si j'te brise pas immédiatement tes doigts pour avoir ouvert ma porte sans autorisation et toucher l'interrupteur, c'est seulement parce que t'es une fille. La prochaine que tu le fais, tu seras une fille _avertis_, et là, les choses seront différentes. Maintenant, dégage d'ici. »

« Oh, je t'en prie…arrête d'être aussi rigide…tu as passé une dure soirée ? Besoin de te détendre ? » proposa-t-elle dans la fausse innocence. Comment étais-je sensé réagir ? Je sais que des hommes comme Carlisle ou Ben rejetterait la proposition à la manière de gentleman pour ne pas offenser la chienne en question. Pourquoi est ce que je ferais comme eux ? Pourquoi est ce que je me soucierais d'offenser ces connes ou pas ? Est ce qu'elles se souciaient de l'offense envers nous quand elles jouaient les prostitués ? Est ce qu'elles nous respectaient ?

Je fis le tour de mon bureau lentement et me dirigeai vers elle. Une fois en face d'elle, je soulevai ma main vers sa nuque et poussai ses cheveux vers l'arrière dévoilant ainsi son oreille – elle portait un diamant. Oui, les filles ici confondaient l'hôpital avec un plateau de défilé de mode…Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de diriger mon autre main vers l'autre coté de son visage juste pour vérifier son autre oreille, juste au cas où j'aurais louper le nouveau courant de mode.

Depuis quand je me souciais de n'importe quelle mode ? Ca, c'était la vraie question...

Peu importe. Ici, les deux oreilles portaient une boucle d'oreille.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas approcher la bouche rose brillante de Victoria vers la mienne. Je pris immédiatement une poignée de ses cheveux dans ma main droite et tirai son visage en arrière et son regard vers le haut avant n'importe quel impact.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que t'allais faire ? » demandai-je dans un sourire satisfait. Toutes les filles qui étaient passées par ma bite savaient que ma bouche était une zone formellement interdite. La seule réponse que j'obtenu d'elle était un gémissement…sa main se plaqua d'un coup sur ma fourche semi dure

« Dieu, Edward…tu as vraiment besoin d'une libération… » dit-elle dans un soupir. Je serrai plus fort ses cheveux et elle serra plus fort ma bite. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était déjà et totalement excitée. Parfait. Parce que cette nuit, j'allais le faire particulièrement dur. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille.

« C'est Dr. Masen. » clarifiai-je en lui chuchotant entre les dents serrées parce que ma bite criait pour l'attention et que je pouvais plus encadrer le son de mon prénom sortir de sa putain de bouche. « Maintenant, rends cette bouche qu'est la tienne plus utile, tu veux ? » ajoutai-je en la tirant par ses cheveux pour qu'elle finisse à genoux devant moi. Parce que je pouvais encore moins supporter tout ce putain de rose autour de moi.

Il n'était pas aussi bien porté que par _**elle.**_

_**...**_

_Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Elle regardait dans ma direction, son sourire rayonnant était contagieux, ses longs cheveux autour de son visage paraissaient dorés sous les rayons de soleils qui l'entouraient comme des projecteurs l'auraient fait pour une star. Elle souleva sa main vers moi me demandant silencieusement de lui venir. Comment ne pourrais-je pas ? Comment pourrais-je ignorer la lumière et la chaleur qui émanaient d'elle ? Comment ? J'avais besoin de sa proximité, j'avais besoin de sentir son odeur partout autour de moi comme une armure protectrice, j'avais besoin de sentir sa main douce passer dans mes cheveux et finir sur ma joue pour rapprocher mon visage vers elle et le poser dans le creux de son cou._

_J'en avais besoin. _

_Alors je fis un premier pas dans sa direction mais fut arrêté par la voix derrière moi qui me criait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, j'en reconnaissais parfaitement le possesseur, mais j'arrivais pas à saisir le sens de ses cris furieux et suppliants. Je voulais me retourner vers lui et le rassurer en lui expliquant que je ne craignais rien en allant chez elle mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne devienne qu'un mirage si je déplaçais mon regard ailleurs. J'ai donc juste continué à marcher en ignorant les appels désespérés derrière moi. Son sourire s'agrandit et atteint ses yeux verts hypnotisants. Je m'apprêtais à courir pour diminuer plus rapidement la distance qui nous séparait mais son regard se concentra légèrement sur ma droite, son sourire ne faisant que s'accentuer…un homme que je ne connaissait pas passa ma droite et se dirigea directement vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le regardait comme s'il était son héro…m'ignorant totalement…Ils se tournèrent et commencèrent à marcher main dans la main. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine, mon corps devenait trop lourd pour mes jambes, l'air autour de moi n'était plus suffisant pour me permettre de respirer normalement._

_Et comme pour confirmer toutes mes peurs, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers moi par-dessus son épaule. Le vert était devenu noir et son sourire n'avait plus rien à voir avec la sécurité qu'il représentait avant. Il était maintenant effrayant._

_Puis ils disparurent tous les deux. Je me tournai rapidement vers la voix qui criait plus tôt ce que je compris que trop tard. _

_Mais lui aussi avait disparu._

_J'étais seul._

« Putain ! » haletai-je en m'assoyant brusquement dans mon lit. J'étais en sueur, inspirant et expirant profondément. Je sortis de mes draps emmêlés autours de moi et me dirigeai vers le balcon. Je fis glisser les portes sur les cotés ouvrant ainsi largement l'accès à l'air libre…la chaleur naturelle liée à la saison était étouffante, et si j'y ajoutais le feu lié à la merde qui se déroulait dans ma tête, j'allais virer à la combustion instantanée. Je retournai à l'intérieur climatisé, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai lentement en bas dans le séjour.

Peut être que j'avais besoin de vacances. Peut être qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de l'hôpital, de cet enfant, des filles bizarres, des chiennes en général…de tout. Je pouvais facilement m'imaginer sur île à peine suffisamment peuplée pour avoir un personnel d'un de ces hôtels où tout est pensé pour faire de la vie du client la facilité suprême. J'émis un rire hystérique pendant que je descendais les escaliers…comme si l'isolement pouvait aider, comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà essayé, comme si je n'avais pas atteint le gouffre en passant par cette méthode. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux en arrivant devant le piano. Je m'installai sur le banc, ouvris doucement le clavier, et frôlai juste de mes mains les touches sans faire sortir aucune note puis je soupirai doucement avant de laisser mes doigts défiler à leurs insu et créer ce que bon ma putain d'humeur exigeait cette nuit…ou ce matin…Il était cinq heure trente. Dans deux heures, je devrai débuter ma garde de vingt quatre heures avec quatre heures de sommeil, en admettant que je me recouche plus tard – ce qui était peu probable.

Le piano était à peu près la seule chose thérapeutique dans ma vie et je savais très bien que si un jour j'en étais privé, cette date là signerait ma fin.

...

« Marie, 14 ans, admise pour douleur en FID avec nausées vomissement depuis 24h, constantes normales en dehors d'une fièvre à 39°C. » m'expliqua au téléphone Eric, un de mes internes, au sujet de la nouvelle admission. J'essayais d'ignorer le nom de la patiente mais ne pouvais malgré tout pas éviter de me tendre au son de ce putain de prénom. N'importe quel détail me ramenait au souvenir d'_**elle**__._ Je voulais qu'on me frappe.

« Défense ou contracture ? » demandai-je rapidement.

« Aucun des deux. Aucun signe de complication. Les parents ont signé l'autorisation. La patiente est informée. ». J'appréciais Eric. Droit à l'essentiel. Pas de baratin inutile. Efficace.

« Bien. Garde la à jeun, bilan pré-op, et prépare le bloc 4, je suis là dans dix minutes. » répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Il était bientôt vingt trois heures, je n'avais pas encore mangé, je voulais juste aller dans ma putain de chambre de garde et me reposer. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver un moment pour voir Nathan. Et maintenant, une appendicite me tombait dessus…

J'entendais parfois d'autres parler de gardes blanches dans lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun patient à opérer…Je savais pas ce qu'était une garde blanche, à croire que les bactéries se liguaient pour faire en sorte de pourrir mes gardes, à croire que les enfants décidaient d'être tous stupides le jour de ma garde…Ouai, parce que j'ai quand même du opérer ce matin un gosse éventré par le guidon d'un vélo.

Il était minuit passé quand je sortis du bloc 4. Je prévins Eric de me biper si jamais il avait besoin de moi avant de me diriger vers ma chambre de garde. Je m'effondrai sur le lit en espérant juste qu'il n'y aurait plus d'urgence pour la nuit. J'étais défoncé, mes mains commençaient à trembler du manque de sommeil, de l'intoxication au café et de la tension sur mes muscles à force de tenir le bistouri et autres merdes tout le jour.

J'ai été réveillé plus tard par le son de mon putain de bipeur – il valait mieux que ce soit important…Je me dirigeai vers le téléphone pour appeler le numéro affiché sur mon bip.

« Masen à l'appareil. »

« Nos relèves sont arrivés. Nous vous attendons pour les transmissions. » m'annonça la voix que je reconnaissais comme celle d'Eric. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : 7h30.

C'est pour ça que j'aimais passer mon temps à l'hôpital pour m'y épuiser.

Ici, je pouvais dormir.

...

« Hey… » dis-je en entrant dans la chambre de Nathan. Il était assis dans son lit. Sa couverture était enroulée autours de lui et remontait jusqu'à son cou, ne laissant paraître que son visage pâle marqué par les cernes. Il regardait vaguement vers le bas du lit, ses yeux étaient rouges et brillaient des larmes qui allaient encore une fois couler, totalement inconscient de ma présence, et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes pensées de se diriger vers _**elle.**_ Je voulais être dans la tête de cette fille comme je voulais l'être dans celle de ce gosse immédiatement, même si je pouvais parfaitement imaginer ce qui se tramait dans la tête de ce petit.

J'arrivais à distinguer le mouvement de ses mains sous la couverture. Je pouvais parier qu'elles tenaient ce foutu jouet. La tentative de le faire lâcher cet objet avait conduit à la première attaque de panique. Depuis lors, personne ne touchait le jouet de malheur.

« Nathan ? » l'interpellai-je en m'approchant de lui. Je m'accroupis près de lui, sans m'asseoir sur son lit, n'étant pas certain d'y être accepté. Il continua à m'ignorer. Je soulevai ma main pour la faire passer devant son visage et le forcer à me remarquer, mais dès qu'il aperçu le mouvement, il souleva la couverture plus haut pour que sa tête soit dissimulée en dessous_._

« Nathan, c'est moi, le docteur Masen. Tu te souviens de moi ? Celui qui a réparé ton ventre ? » tentai-je de l'éclairer même si je me doutais qu'il savait très bien qui j'étais dans la mesure où j'étais la seule personne à qui il adressait la parole volontairement.

« Masen, il est blanc. » l'entendis je répondre d'une voix enrouée difficile à supporter. Je lui avais dis de m'appeler par mon nom dans la mesure où il n'arrivait pas à sortir mon prénom correctement et que j'avais l'impression que ça l'énervait de ne pas y arriver.

« Je porte la bouse blanche quand je travaille, Nathan. Mais là, j'ai fini depuis ce matin, et donc, je passe voir comment tu vas.»

« Alors pourquoi tu dis que t'es le docteur Masen ? Si tu ne travailles pas et que tu n'es pas blanc et ben…t'es juste…Masen. » expliqua-t-il de cette voix emmitouflée par les draps. Je devais me rapprocher de lui pour ne pas louper un mot. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque qui n'était rien sauf logique.

« T'as raison, je suis une merde, j'aurais du-»

« Je n'ai pas dis que tu étais une merde, j'ai juste dis 'Masen' ! » me coupa-t-il en sortant sa tête de la couverture, les yeux fixés sur moi.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je suis ce que tu veux ! » répondis-je rapidement avant de merder encore une fois. Il y eu un court silence pendant lequel tout ce que l'on faisait était s'observer puis ses yeux commencèrent à briller à nouveau et je savais ce qui allait suivre, ce que je voulais pas voire. Mais la première larme coula le long de sa joue droite avant que je ne dise n'importe quoi. Je me soulevai pour m'asseoir maintenant sur son lit, il me fit automatiquement de la place, puis je tendis ma main vers son visage et essuyai ses joues.

« Tu es partis. » déclara-t-il dans un chuchotement. Je savais de quoi il parlait et j'allais devoir m'expliquer sur quelque chose avec quoi j'étais moi-même pas d'accord.

« C'était l'anniversaire de mon frère et le lendemain je devais trav- »

« Tu as promis. J'ai attendu et t'es pas venu. J'arrivais pas à dormir et t'es pas venu. J'ai pleuré et t'es pas venu ! Je me suis réveillé le matin et t'es pas venu ! J'ai- » s'apprêta-t-il à enchaîner entre les spasmes de pleurs mais je devais l'arrêter avant qu'il manque d'air. Je mis mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête avant de commencer à parler.

« Hey, hey ! Regarde moi, Nat. Regarde moi dans les yeux. » lui demandai-je. Il souleva son regard dans le mien. S'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt de pleurer, c'était du sang qui coulerait de ses yeux – je ne savais pas comment il pouvait encore lui rester des larmes… « J'ai promis que je serais là si tu avais besoin de moi. Mais les deux dernières nuits et la journée d'hier, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Tu crois seulement que tu avais besoin de moi mais tu te trompes. Si tu avais besoin de moi alors que je n'étais pas là, tu ne te tiendrais pas devant moi, fort comme tu es maintenant. Tu m'entends ? » expliquai-je en collant mon front au sien. Il hocha la tête dans l'acceptation.

« J'ai peur… » chuchota-t-il. Qu'est ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Est ce que je pouvais lui dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur alors que je savais qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être pétrifié ? Est ce que je pouvais être un bâtard aussi hypocrite que ça?

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur. » répondis-je simplement. Ses yeux inspectèrent mon visage à la recherche d'un signe de mensonge et quoi qu'il ait trouvé, a dû l'apaiser un temps soit peu.

« De quoi t'as peur ? »

« Je sais pas exactement, Nathan, et c'est quand on ne connaît pas le monstre que c'est le plus flippant. » répondis-je. Il fronça les sourcils encore une fois, montrant qu'il faisait un effort pour comprendre la merde que je venais de lui chier et que, moi-même, j'étais pas sûr d'avoir compris.

« Moi je crois que je connais mon monstre. » déclara-t-il après un moment. Je voulais à nouveau sourire à sa façon de raisonner mais apparemment la discussion était sérieuse, je me retins donc. Je lui fis un signe de la tête, lui demandant silencieusement d'expliquer.

« J'ai peur d'être seul. » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure que je faillis manquer.

« Tu ne seras jamais seul. » dis-je avec conviction. « Je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. Alice, l'infirmière, est tout le temps avec toi et si jamais elle voit qu'il y a un souci, elle m'appellera. » expliquai-je mais il ne sembla pas convaincu.

« Tu n'apprécies pas Alice ? » demandai-je parce que je savais qu'il n'adressait la parole à personne en dehors de moi et je voulais juste une ouverture pour essayer de comprendre ce comportement. Mais tout ce qu'il fit en guise de réponse était soulever les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu acceptes de parler avec moi et refuses de le faire avec les autres adultes ? » précisai-je

« Parce que. » répondit-il en haussant de nouveau les épaules et en regardant son foutu jouet qui était maintenant à l'extérieur du drap.

« Tu sais travailler sur ce truc ? » demandai-je en montrant avec ma tête son stupide cube. C'était un de ces rubicubes qui me foutait la migraine rien qu'en les regardant. Je n'avais jamais réussi à résoudre ces merdes les rares fois où je les avais croisé, mon impatience faisait que j'abandonnais dès les premières minutes d'essai.

Il hocha seulement la tête dans la négation. Son visage paraissant d'un coup plus triste.

« Je peux regarder ? » tentai-je en montrant un semblant d'intérêt.

« Tu as dis que tu savais pas le faire. »

« Je peux essayer, si tu veux. » proposai-je alors que je savais que j'échouerai. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment avant de finalement pousser le cube sur le lit entre nous deux. Je le saisi et commençai à tourner les faces de sorte que j'en obtienne une totalement bleue. Je m'attaquai ensuite à la face d'a coté pour la rendre totalement jaune mais je savais ce qui arriverai si je déplaçais n'importe quelle putain d'arrête : je détruirais la putain de face bleue. Je restais bloqué devant le cube, il devait y avoir un truc, une putain de méthode pour y arriver. Avant que je ne tente quoi que ce soit, le cube me fut retiré.

« Tu sais pas comment faire. Et tu as dis 'putain'. » déclara Nathan en fixant son cube.

« Mmhh…ouai, je devais pas le dire, mais ton cube me prend la tête et quand quelque chose me prend la tête, j'ai tendance à jurer. » répondis-je vaguement, une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu jures pour que ça te prenne moins la tête alors ? » me demanda-t-il en soulevant les sourcils dans le défi.

« Disons qu'il vaut mieux que je jure plutôt que je ne jette ton jouet contre un mur, non ? » répondis-je. Il me regarda dans le choc, les yeux grands ouverts, il ramena son cube contre sa poitrine. Je soupirai…

« Je suis qu'un connard, hein ? » demandai-je rhétoriquement mais il ne dit rien « je jetterai jamais ce foutu cube, d'accord ? Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne le toucherai plus jamais. Cette merde est trop compliquée pour moi et crois pas que je sois un de ces débauchés infoutus de raisonner, je veux dire, j'ai toujours été imbattable en maths mais ton truc me sors juste par tous les trous. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une putain de solution quelque part, une sorte de code, tu sais ? Comme dans les jeux vidéo, le putain de code qui te permet de passer les foutus niveaux sans les faire vraiment- »

« Si 'foutu' ça fait partit des gros mots, alors t'en a dis huit. » me coupa Nathan en me fixant comme si j'avais trois tête. « Est ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Juste pour savoir si ta tête est encore prise maintenant que t'as juré tout ça. »

Je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire cette fois ci.

« Je crois que tu te sens mieux. » confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire que je voulais photographier juste pour être sur que c'était arrivé. Je me calmai doucement.

« Je sais plus de quoi je te parlais… »

« Du code dans les jeux vidéo qui est la même chose que la solution pour mon rubicube. » répondit-il tranquillement.

« Ouai…tu sais quoi ? On va changer de sujet, d'accord ? » proposai-je parce que j'allais vraiment avoir une putain de migraine si on continuait la dessus. Il approuva de la tête.

« Pourquoi tu manges pas ? » commençai-je directement.

« Parce que. » haussa-t-il des épaules.

« C'est pas une réponse ''parce que''. Est-ce que c'est la nourriture de l'hôpital ? Je sais comment c'est merdique en général mais je crois qu'Alice se débrouille assez bien pour que les gosses ici mangent quelque chose de potable. »

« Je crois que j'ai pas faim. »

« Comment ça tu crois ? Il faut que tu manges, Nat. T'as besoin de force pour te remettre des opérations, t'as besoin de force si tu veux sortir de ce lit un jour, et t'as besoin de force pour grandir. »

« C'est quand qu'ils vont m'enlever ça ? » me demanda-il en me montrant sa main dans laquelle était plantée le cathéter pour la perfusion et ignorant ce que je venais de dire.

« Quand tu mangeras, par exemple. » l'incitai-je.

Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, il n'avait quasiment pas touché le plateau du dîner. Nous avons discuté de sujets superflus en évitant au maximum tout ce qui pouvait le rapporter à l'accident et à ses parents. Il parait que j'avais prononcé le mot 'putain' soixante et une fois en un peu moins de six heures…heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans ma tête... Il s'endormit sur mon épaule pas longtemps après que l'infirmière avait ramassé le plateau. Je me déplaçai doucement pour pouvoir quitter la pièce et ne pas le réveiller. Il ne réagit pas au mouvement, il devait être épuisé... Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était 21h. J'étais dans cette pièce depuis 15h cette après midi. Après les transmissions de ma garde, je m'étais sentis suffisamment en forme pour ranger correctement le bordel qu'était devenu mon bureau et je savais que je devais le faire avant d'aller dans la chambre à Nathan. Je me doutais que j'aurais du mal à en sortir une fois à l'intérieur.

...

« Et je peux savoir en quoi c'est ma putain de faute si ces deux chiennes se disputent juste parce qu'il y en une d'elle qui croit que je la baise moins que l'autre ? »

« Peut être parce qu'avoir un rapport intime avec un membre du personnel va contre tous les principes de professionnalisme ! »

« Je t'en pris, Carlisle ! Rappelle moi comment t'as connu Esmé ! » m'exclamai-je sans réaliser ce que je disais. Je voulais immédiatement m'excuser pour placer indirectement Esmé au même niveau que toutes les traînés de l'hôpital. Mais il était trop tard maintenant parce que Carlisle était debout devant moi, ses mains claquées contre son bureau, ses yeux bleus brûlants de rage.

« Je t'interdis de comparer ma relation avec ces choses que tu cultives dans mon établissement et qui ne sont pas le millième de ce que je qualifierais comme étant une relation. » lâcha-t-il comme s'il crachait un venin en plein dans ma figure. Je ne répondis pas parce qu'il avait raison. Je baissai seulement mon regard vers un point quelconque du bureau. Je l'entendis soupirer fortement. Je soulevai mes yeux vers lui il pinçait l'arrête de son nez en fermant les yeux dans la concentration.

« Tout ceci est aller beaucoup trop loin et j'y mets un point final aujourd'hui. » déclara-t-il en me regardant maintenant dans les yeux et en reprenant sa place dans son fauteuil. « Je prends la moitié de la responsabilité pour ce qui se passe ici, je n'ai pas su établir des limites nettes entre ma place de père et celle de chef de cet hôpital » ajouta-t-il. Je voulais lui répondre qu'il n'était pas mon putain de père mais je savais que j'aurais juste à claquer la porte en sortant d'ici et quitter définitivement ce putain d'hôpital. Chose impossible depuis Nathan.

« Permets moi de t'interrompre dans tes conneries, Carlisle, mais la place que j'ai ici, je l'ai mérité. J'ai fais mes preuves. Et ce n'est certainement pas ton nom qui fait que je suis ici. Je te dois rien. ». Il réduit ses yeux, plaça ses coudes sur le bord de son bureau et croisa ses mains en face de lui.

« Bien. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais laisse moi te poser une question : est ce que, moi, je te dois quelque chose, Edward ? Est ce que moi je te dois un certain traitement de faveur ? Nous connaissons tous les deux la sanction pour le comportement que tu as envers ton chef, et tout ce que je suis ici, c'est ton chef, n'est ce pas ? »

« Quel comportement ai-je eu envers toi ? »

« Tu as insulté ma femme. » répondit-il du tac au tac, son regard furieux se rallumant et me défiant de le contredire. Je pouvais rien dire. « il y avait une époque où tu ne craindrais pas d'être viré parce que le mur qu'est le docteur Masen n'a pas de point d'attache et qu'il est suffisamment doué pour avoir une aussi bonne place ailleurs… » introduit-il lentement, l'assurance peinte partout sur son visage. Je savais ce qui allait venir et je le détestais. « Mais je crois que j'ai finalement trouvé ton point faible. ». Il y a eut un silence, tout mon corps était contracté, son regard ne pouvait pas être plus déterminé qu'à ce moment.

« Nathan John Scott. »

Je me levai brusquement en frappant mes poings contre son putain de bureau.

« Comment tu oses ? Tu sais qu'il- »

« Je suis ton chef ! Rien d'autre dans cet établissement à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Cet enfant est un patient comme les autres et toi, tu es un des médecins qui l'a traité comme un autre, point à la ligne ! » s'exclama-t-il fortement en se levant lui aussi et se mettant ainsi à ma hauteur. « Tu ne peux plus utiliser la ligne du père ou celle du chef selon tes besoins ! C'est définitivement terminé ! Tu es très doué, Edward, mais tu n'es pas irremplaçable ! Maintenant, tu as le choix : soit tu sors de ce bureau pour vider le tien, soit tu t'assois sur ce fauteuil et tu écoutes attentivement ce qui va suivre ! »

Je restai figé devant lui, incapable de penser clairement. Mon regard s'abaissa tout seul quittant les bleus glaciaux. J'essayais de me souvenir d'un traitement de faveur de sa part, j'essayais de me souvenir d'un jour où je lui aurais demandé quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que je manquais d'objectivité ? Et de toute façon, comment lui de toutes les personnes pouvait-il utiliser _**ça**_contre moi ?

Mes jambes se plièrent d'elles même sans que je ne sois conscient de leur en donner l'ordre, me forçant à me rasseoir sur ce putain de fauteuil.

« Bien. Je crois que nous y sommes. » déclara-t-il. Je pouvais jurer avoir entendu un vacillement dans sa voix, je soulevai ma tête pour le regarder mais je le regrettai immédiatement. Il savait qu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton rouge c'était inscrit partout dans son regard qu'il commençait déjà à regretter de m'imposer cet ultimatum.

Et je ne supportais pas cette merde qui me rendait pathétiquement minable devant lui. Je voulais vomir.

« Crache le, juste que je sortes d'ici. »

Il se redressa et éclaircit sa voix avant de commencer.

« Alex Clark quitte l'hôpital pour travailler à Tokyo, j'ai donc besoin d'un nouveau chef du Pôle Pédiatrique. »

« Ça me regardes pas, j'veux pas le poste. » lâchai-je en me levant pour partir.

« Assieds toi ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! » m'interpella-t-il. Je me replaçai au fond de ce putain de fauteuil, « crois tu honnêtement que j'allais t'offrir le poste ? »

« Va te faire, Carlisle! Je crois rien! Je compte pas te prouver quoi que ce soit juste pour avoir les mérites d'être le chef de toute la Pédiatrie, je m'en branle totalement ! »

« Surveille ton langage ! Je ne le répéterai pas ! Et si tu n'es pas intéressé par cette promotion, je mettrais d'office Mike Newton sur ce poste, ça me va tout aussi bien. » lâcha-t-il de cette façon nonchalante.

Carlisle Cullen avait décidé de détruire mon existence ce Lundi 25 Août.

« La pourriture de Newton ? Est ce que tu ne tiens plus à ton hôpital ? »

« J'hésitais entre le chef de la Pédiatrie Chirurgicale, autrement dit toi, et celui de la Pédiatrie Médicale, Newton. Mais encore une fois si tu n'es pas intéressé, je suis sûr que Mike se fera un plaisir de remplir ses fonctions dans les plus brefs délais. ».

Je hochai la tête de chaque coté comme pour dégager mon esprit. Est-ce qu'il y avait un connard que je supportais moins que le chien de Newton ? Est ce que je pourrais supporter être sous la semelle de ce crétin de première ?

Je creuserais ma tombe moi-même si je devais subir cette merde.

Je me penchai vers l'avant, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux, mes mains tirants sur mes putains de cheveux. Tu parles d'un choix…il n'y avait aucun putain de choix.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » demandai-je vaincu, tout en luttant contre les nerfs qui n'allaient pas tarder à exploser.

« Ta participation à la thérapeutique directe est excellente. Mais passer ton temps dans les blocs opératoires ne suffit pas. Je veux que tu fasses davantage de consultations. Je veux aussi que tu sois un membre actif dans la Recherche Expérimentale. Et enfin, je veux que tu te charges de la promotion de la chirurgie infantile de l'Hôpital de Seattle dans les autres Etats d'Amérique. » déclara-t-il comme s'il me demandait de faire les courses pour Esmé. Je voulais voir son nez brisé par ma droite.

« Rien que ça ? T'es sur que t'as rien oublié ? La merde que tu demandes mérite que j'obtienne ton putain de fauteuil plutôt que celui de Clark ! » crachai-je exaspéré pour toutes ces conneries. Il se mit à rire. Ouai, son nez pété était une image plaisante.

« Tu ne saurais pas quoi faire de ma place, Edward… »

« Je t'emmerde, Carlisle. »

« En attendant, si jamais tu acceptes de te plier à mes demandes, je pense que tu auras suffisamment de travail pour occuper ton cerveau, tes mains et autres parties de ton anatomie qui t'apportent que trop d'ennuis. Ce sera tout pour moi. Ta journée est _off_, profite en pour te reposer.»

Je me levai du fauteuil et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« La seule façon pour Newton d'être au dessus de moi, c'est de marcher sur ma tombe. » lui dis-je par-dessus mon épaule en guise d'acceptation de sa merde, puis je sortis en claquant la porte.

J'attendais l'ascenseur pour quitter cet endroit – je reviendrai dans l'après midi pour voir Nathan. Immédiatement, je devais dégager d'ici avant que je bute la première personne que je croise.

Mais apparemment, il y avait des personnes qui n'avaient aucun sens de la survie.

« Hey, Dr. Masen, bonjour ! »

Je savais que cette voix appartenait à une des deux chiennes qui ont causé toute la merde dans laquelle je me trouvais maintenant. Tia ou Charlotte.

Je me retournai lentement et je crois que tout ce que je pensais était écrit clairement sur mon visage parce que, pour la première fois, la chienne reculait instinctivement. Son sourire dégoûtant tomba. Mais cette fois ci, je voulais m'assurer que le message sera gravé sur son putain de cortex – si elle en possédait un. Alors je continuai à me rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée entre le mur derrière elle et moi.

« Euh, Monsieur… »

« Ferme là, Charlotte. Et ouvre grand tes oreilles parce que la prochaine fois que j'aurais à le répéter, ce sera la dernière fois que tu poseras tes foutus pieds ici. J'veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole, j'veux plus que tu t'approches de moi – ne pose même pas ton regard écœurant sur moi. N'importe quelle transmission médicale passera par le dossier du patient ou par Eric. Veille à transmettre le message à tes copines. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » dis-je d'une voix lacérée par le venin.

Elle approuva en agitant rapidement la tête de haut en bas.

Je me retournai et frappai mon poing contre le bouton 'zéro' de l'ascenseur.

Il fallait que je me détende.

...

L'endorphine.

J'avais du mal à croire à cette merde au départ. Mais une fois expérimentée, ça devenait rapidement la bonne alternative à la fumée – n'importe laquelle. C'était mieux qu'un putain d'orgasme. Pas besoin de toucher une femme.

Il fallait juste courir. Alors, c'est ce que je fis. 96 minutes sur un des tapis roulant chez Den's, plus grand club de sport de Seattle. Carmen n'avait pas fait dans l'amateur lorsqu'elle créa ce centre. Construction ultra moderne, aménagement intérieur dans le design absolu, équipements sportifs complets et aux meilleures normes. Rien ne manquait. Elle avait eu en plus l'excellente idée de créer de grandes pièces individuelles totalement équipées permettant ainsi de faire ses exercices sans croiser la face de qui que ce soit ici. Le seul point que je pouvais lui reprocher était d'avoir construit cette quasi-perfection à l'effigie de sa fille chérie, pourrie gâtée jusqu'aux os, et dont l'arrogance ne connaissait aucune limite : Tanya Denali. Comment cet être pouvait découler de l'union de personnes aussi humbles que Carmen et Eléazar ? J'en avais toujours pas la réponse…Je savais seulement que je détestais Tanya. Mais ce qui était céleste dans ce point, c'est qu'elle me détestait tout autant.

A la fin de ma course, j'avais l'impression de m'envoler. Quelqu'un devait inventer l'endorphine injectable, il gagnerait une fortune... Le bien être était trop lourd à porter, je m'effondrai sur un des canapés en cuir de la pièce individuelle avant de m'endormir.

Exactement ce qu'il me fallait après la confrontation de ce matin avec Carlisle.

...

14h, je commandai un café au Starbucks à quelques rues de l'hôpital. J'irai voir Nathan juste après. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je commande quelque chose à manger pour lui, juste pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas à cause de la qualité des aliments hospitaliers qu'il refusait de manger...Quand une tache blanche attrapa mon attention de l'autre coté de la vitre de l'établissement.

Une femme de taille moyenne, fine, habillée d'une longue jupe blanche qui ne laissait paraître que ses petits pieds dans des sandales plates bleues, elle portait un haut blanc sans manches, ses bras fins étaient pâles, ses cheveux étaient attachés sur le haut de sa tête dans un chignon lâche. Elle portait, dans cette chaleur, une écharpe blanche autours du cou. Elle avait un sac simple gris sur son épaule droite. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage étant donné qu'elle me donnait le dos, elle s'apprêtait à traverser la route pour aller sur la rue en face de celle où je me trouvais.

Elle coupa la route une fois celle-ci dégagée mais sans vraiment s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture qui passait. Elle devait faire confiance à son audition…

Sa démarche était lente, sa allure rigide…_droite…_

Et biensur, je ne pouvais penser à personne en dehors de la fille timbrée du vendredi soir.

Est-ce qu'il était possible que ce soit elle ?

La fille au milieu de la route paraissait moins grande…plus simple…plus réelle...

Mais quand elle arriva sur la rue d'en face et se tourna sur sa droite pour m'offrir son profil, la première chose que je vis et qui suffit à confirmer mon hypothèse, était sa boucle d'oreille.

La serveuse me disait quelque chose au sujet de ma commande mais je pouvais plus me soucier de ça. Je sortis du Starbucks. J'avais besoin d'être certain que c'était bien elle.

Elle portait une paire de lunette de vue sur le nez…des écouteurs dans les oreilles…son regard vers le sol loin devant elle…inconsciente des passants…son visage toujours aussi pâle…mais je ne pouvais pas voir correctement ses yeux du fait de la distance et de ces putains de verres.

Et il _fallait_ que je les vois.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je traversai la route.

Une fois que j'arrivai de l'autre coté, elle tourna dans une petite ruelle sur sa gauche sans même soulever son regard – à croire qu'elle était programmée pour ce trajet. Je me dépêchai de la rejoindre. A peine arrivé, je l'aperçu entrer dans une petite boutique. Je me rapprochai c'était un vieil établissement, sur la porte était accroché un petit panneau 'ouvert' et au dessus de celle-ci était inscrit sur du vieux bois '_'El libro''_.

J'avais toujours été une merde en langue mais je pouvais encore capter que c'était de l'espagnol et saisir le sens d'un mot aussi basic que celui-ci : 'Le livre'. L'endroit devait être une librairie.

Je poussai la porte doucement mais inutilement à cause de la cloche merdique accrochée sur la porte qui signala malgré tout mon entrée.

« Buenos dias Senor. » m'accueillit la vieille dame derrière le comptoir. Je la saluai d'un signe de tête et me dirigeai vers les étagères prés de la porte feignant l'intérêt pour les livres. La fille était nulle part dans la petite salle et il n'y avait aucune foutue porte en dehors de celle juste derrière moi…Elle n'a pas pu se volatiliser, n'est ce pas ?

Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas sur le bois au dessus de ma tête. Je soulevai ma tête et découvris la fille en blanc de dos en face d'une étagère sur la petite mezzanine. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre un bouquin, son débardeur suivi le mouvement de son bras droit, dégageant ainsi une partie de la peau du bas de son dos.

Sa peau était bleue.

Mais pas bleue comme un putain d'hématome. C'était un bleu azur…Est ce qu'elle portait autre chose en dessous du débardeur blanc ? Je ne pouvais pas distinguer d'ici.

Elle commença à descendre les escaliers en tenant sa longue jupe d'une main, un livre dans l'autre qu'elle glissa dans son sac une fois arrivée au niveau inférieur. Elle lâcha sa jupe et se dirigea vers la dame. Elle lui dit quelque chose en espagnol – je ne pouvais pas comprendre – tout en souriant délicatement à la dame. Et sans se rendre compte que j'étais debout, à peut être trois mètres d'elle.

L'ensemble paraissait irréel.

Etait-ce bien la fille presque nue acclamée par une centaine d'hommes en chaleur vendredi soir qui était maintenant devant moi habillée innocemment de blanc ? Etait-ce bien la fille inerte et indifférente de cette putain de nuit qui discutait maintenant en espagnol tout en souriant à la personne en face d'elle. Etait-ce bien la prostituée de ce club pourri qui se trouvait actuellement dans une librairie à bouquins préhistoriques ?

Est-ce que c'était une couverture ou une merde dans le genre ?

Elle remit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se tourna vers la sortie qui n'était pas ailleurs que derrière moi... Elle se figea lorsqu'elle fut totalement en face de moi, ses yeux dans les miens.

Le choc était logiquement visible sur son visage. J'étais, moi-même, sous le choc, alors que j'étais préparé à la voir depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« Toi… »

« Vous ? »

Ses traits étaient plus nets que cette fameuse nuit. Son visage était plus fin et plus pâle. Ses grands yeux, qui allaient bientôt dépasser le cadre de ses lunettes, étaient creusés et surplombaient chacun un sac sombre.

Elle était défoncée… Est-ce qu'elle dormait ? Est ce qu'elle mangeait ?

La confusion commença à remplacer le choc sur son visage. Ses yeux se réduirent en cherchant quelque chose sur mon visage, elle devait probablement se demander ce que je foutais ici…Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle trouva finalement mais ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers le sol entre nous, son regard commença à trembler.

Elle paniquait.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle fonça vers la porte derrière moi en me bousculant sur le trajet. J'essayai d'ignorer l'impression d'être électrocuté quand son épaule droite frappa mon bras droit. J'essayai d'ignorer l'odeur de vanille et de fraise qui suivit son passage près de moi. Mais il me fallut quand même quelques secondes avant que mon cerveau commande à mes putains de jambes de la rattraper.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je _devais_ la rattraper.

Autant que cette impression de _besoin_ me terrifiait, il fallait que je la rattrape. J'essayerai de comprendre ma merde qu'après l'avoir de nouveau en face de moi.

Je sorti en vitesse de la librairie et réussi à l'atteindre dans cette foutue ruelle.

« Attends ! » l'interpellai-je en attrapant son poignet gauche et en la retournant vers moi.

Mes yeux virèrent immédiatement au point de jonction entre elle et moi. De nouveau, cette putain d'impression d'électrocution. Je soulevai lentement mes yeux vers elle, son regard était fixé sur ma main qui la tenait. Son visage était à, peut être, trente centimètres de moi je pouvais sentir son souffle s'évanouir sur le haut de mon bras dans des expirations profondes et rapides. Fraise et menthe…

« Ne me touchez pas ! » cracha-t-elle d'un coup en me frappant sur mon épaule gauche de son poing droit et en arrachant son poignet de mon emprise.

« Ça va, je voulais pas te faire flipper, putain… » répondis-je en soulevant mes mains dans l'air en signe de paix. Elle regarda mes mains l'une après l'autre comme si elles tenaient chacune un poignard, avant de regarder rapidement mon visage. Elle se retourna alors brusquement pour me fuir à nouveau. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à '_cinglé_'.

« Hey ! Tu trouves pas que tu exagères ? » l'interpellai-je encore une fois en la rattrapant sans la toucher cette fois ci. Je marchais à coté d'elle mais elle m'ignorait…

« Wooh ! J'te parle ! Pourquoi tu agis comme si j'allais te violer ? Rassures toi, j'suis pas un des connards que tu te fais dans ta putain de boite ! » Elle continua à m'ignorer, et cette merde commençait à me prendre la tête… Depuis quand je courais après une femme ? Plus que tout, une prostituée ?

« Quoi ? J'dois sortir mon putain de porte feuille pour que tu t'arrêtes ? C'est ça que tu veux ? » demandai-je furieux.

Et cette fois ci, elle s'arrêta. Elle pivota légèrement vers moi.

Bien. Nous étions deux à être furieux.

La main qui tenait la lanière de son sac sur l'épaule droite formait un poing serré. Ses yeux étaient réduits et si un regard pouvait tuer, ce serait maintenant que ça arriverait. Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose quand elle se retourna pour continuer sa route en lâchant quelque chose comme _'même pas morte'._

Je la rattrapai encore une fois mais cette fois ci, je me plaçai en face d'elle, entravant sa route.

Elle s'arrêta.

« Et si tu arrêtais de jouer ta pseudo dure ? Range moi tes conneries d'assurance parce que ça passe avec moi! Arrête de t'échapper en feignant l'indifférence parce que tout ce que tu fais, c'est prouver le contraire! »

Elle me fixa un long moment en décryptant ce que je venais de dire avant de fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrir pour laisser apparaître maintenant quelque chose de différent à la peur et au doute.

C'était la détermination.

« Vous avez cinq minutes. » annonça-t-elle son regard sombre et profond planté dans le mien et dissimulant le peu de chose que j'arrivais à voir avant.

« Cinq minutes ? C'est à peine le temps pour qu'une chienne me serve mon café... »

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent à ma déclaration. Quoi ? C'est pas la vérité ? La serveuse commencera par se présenter comme si je pouvais me soucier de qui elle était. Elle me posera ensuite une série de questions dont les réponses auront déjà été dites dans ma putain de commande. Puis elle notera la merde sur un carnet parce qu'elle sera infoutue de la retenir. Et enfin, je devrai attendre trois minutes au minimum avant d'avoir mon putain de café posé sur ma putain de table.

« Dix minutes. » la corrigeai-je,

« Est ce que vous croyez sérieusement que je vais me poser quelque part avec vous pour prendre un café ? » me demanda-t-elle comme si l'idée était impensable. Je lui aurais demandé de me sucer et elle aurait été moins surprise. Et là, elle était choquée par l'idée d'un café avec moi ? N'importe quelle conne aurait accepté sans me prendre la tête, pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille complique tout ?

« Est ce que tu crois sérieusement que je vais juste me tenir debout avec toi durant les dix prochaines minutes ? »

Elle continua à me regarder en pesant probablement le pour et le contre.

« Il y un Starbucks juste de l'autre coté de la rue. » indiquai-je en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de la rue. Elle hocha seulement la tête dans l'acceptation. Moi, j'eus l'impression de respirer a nouveau.

Cette fille allait être ma mort.

Nous nous dirigions vers le café dans le silence avec un bon mètre de distance entre elle et moi. Je pouvais voir du mouvement sur ma périphérie je tournai ma tête vers elle, elle était en train de retirer les écouteurs de ses oreilles et de les enrouler pour les ranger. Elle sortit ensuite son téléphone portable, y jeta un coup d'œil rapidement avant de le ranger.

« Est ce que je bouleverse tes rendez vous ? » demandai-je sur un ton légèrement ironique alors qu'on entrait à l'intérieur.

« Je préfère la terrasse. » me dit-elle en s'arrêtant avant de franchir la porte et en esquivant royalement ma question.

« Je préfère la climatisation. » répondis-je en ouvrant la porte, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle m'impose la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi. Mais je ne l'entendis pas me suivre, je me retournai alors à sa recherche.

Elle était déjà assise à une putain table au bord de la putain de terrasse.

Elle posa son sac par terre près d'elle en sortant son portable pour le poser sur la table, tout ça comme si je n'étais pas debout devant elle.

Je m'avançai et tirai bruyamment la putain de chaise en face d'elle avant de m'y asseoir. Elle souleva à peine son regard avant de se pencher à nouveau vers son sac et d'en sortir un putain de paquet de Marlboro.

« Tu comptes quand même pas fumer devant moi ? » demandai-je au bord de l'explosion. J'avais arrêté cette merde depuis vingt deux jours et je luttais contre la tentation chaque putain de minutes ces dernier temps. Et là, de toutes les personnes, c'était celle qui me donnait le plus de raisons de sécher un paquet entier qui s'apprêtait à lâcher sa fumée en plein dans ma figure.

Elle me regarda en soulevant un sourcil avant de chercher autour d'elle un quelconque signe lui interdisant de fumer en plein air. Putain de terrasse. Elle approcha le paquet près de sa bouche tout en me fixant du regard, elle attrapa une cigarette entre ses lèvres avant de poser le paquet à coté de son portable. Elle s'empara ensuite du briquet juste à coté, s'approcha légèrement de la table pour y poser son coude puis, tout en approchant le briquet de sa putain de clope, elle rapprocha son visage du mien.

Délibérément.

Et à ce moment là, je ne savais pas si je voulais être sa bouche pour avoir la chance d'absorber juste le dixième de la nicotine qui dans huit secondes imprégnera chaque cellule de son cerveau. Ou plutôt arracher sa bouche pour me défier comme elle le faisait.

Mais quand elle expira la fumée directement dans mon visage et que l'odeur du tabac mélangée à la fraise, la menthe, et la vanille m'enveloppèrent, je ne voulais ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je voulais seulement aspirer tout ce qu'elle expirait.

Je ne voulais plus qu'elle arrête. Je voulais qu'elle continue à fumer comme si l'air, entre nous deux, infiltré par la fumée, était devenu une forme de connexion entre elle et moi.

La seule connexion disponible.

Cette fille était définitivement ma mort.

Et maintenant j'étais allumé.

« Six minutes. » annonça-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur son portable et en me sortant efficacement de ma transe. Il fallait que je me concentre.

« Comment une personne peut avoir suffisamment de_ problèmes_ dans sa vie pour la pousser à faire le travail que tu fais mais en même temps peut s'offrir le luxe de fumer du Marlboro et posséder un I-phone ? » demandai-je, parce que si elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de privilège, c'est qu'elle n'était certainement pas autant dans la merde qu'il fallait pour justifier son travail. Non pas que je pensais qu'il y avait une quelconque merde le justifiant mais bon…J'essayais d'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

« Anxiolytique et cadeau d'un client généreux. ».

J'avais des nausées.

« Pourquoi anxieuse ? Des soucis pour t'assumer ? » demandai-je, « Et essaye de me répondre en faisant des phrases complètes, tu sais ? Avec un sujet, un verbe et un putain de complément. Tu ne me payes pas pour chaque mot que tu sors de ta bouche. » ajoutai-je parce que je pouvais plus supporter son putain de robot-parlé.

« Vous ne me payez pas pour être assise ici, alors je fumerai comme j'en ai envie et je parlerai comme j'en ai envie. Et il vous reste quatre minutes. »

Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand la putain de serveuse débarqua.

« Bonjour, je suis Clar-»

« Je prends la même chose que ce que je vous ai dis plus tôt. » coupai-je rapidement les futilités de cette conne sans même la regarder, « Toi ? » demandai-je à la fausse statue en face de moi. Elle expira sa fumée sur le coté avant de s'emparer de la petite carte sur la table.

« Le premier de la liste, sans sucre, merci. » dit-elle calmement en reposant la carte et replaçant la cigarette dans sa bouche. Elle remonta son regard vers moi tout en s'adossant sur le dossier de la chaise puis souffla la fumée par une petite fente sur le coté de sa bouche tout en m'observant. La serveuse s'était cassée.

« Qu'est ce que tu as commandé ? » lui demandai-je sans savoir pourquoi je voulais savoir.

Elle avait raison avant j'étais cinglé.

« Quand est ce que vous avez baisé la dernière fois ? » lâcha-t-elle au hasard, sans que je m'y attende. La surprise fut probablement évidente sur mon visage étant donné le regard satisfait qu'elle afficha.

« La nuit où je t'ai croisé. » lui répondis-je satisfais à mon tour.

Elle replaça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour expirer encore une fois sur le coté de la table. Je voulais tirer son putain de visage par le menton et placer sa bouche en face de moi. Putain, je voulais cette fumée…

Je m'emparai de la carte plutôt.

« Un expresso ? Pas original. »

« Je ne suis pas originale. » répondit-elle rapidement, sa voix plus forte qu'avant.

« Oh non…Je crois au contraire que t'es tout à fait originale. » déclarai-je mes yeux fixés dans les siens cherchant juste une putain de faille. Mais elle les baissa précipitamment pour éteindre sa clope dans le cendrier. Elle tira sur son écharpe pour la retirer totalement de son cou et la poser sur son sac par terre. Le mouvement entraînant un flux d'air vers moi, légèrement parfumé à la vanille…Elle se redressa ensuite pour être correctement en face de moi.

Et là, je restai figé.

Débordait légèrement sur l'avant de ses épaules, un motif de la même couleur que ce que j'avais vu plus tôt dans la librairie. Bleu azur.

Cette fille avait entièrement ancré son dos d'un tatouage bleu azur.

Ma bite ne pouvait pas être plus dure que maintenant.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez au juste ? » me fit-elle sortir encore une fois de mon état de choc. Je déplaçai mon regard de ses épaules à son visage.

Elle était confuse.

J'étais baisé et elle ne le voyait même pas.

Je fermai mes yeux pour me concentrer sur quelque chose à dire. La serveuse arriva et déposa nos boissons sans ajouter un mot. Je pris une gorgée de mon café avant de commencer.

« Qu'est ce que t'as acheté comme bouquin ? » demandai-je simplement.

« J'ai pas acheté de bouquin. » répondit-elle, juste parce que rien n'était _simple_ avec elle.

« Pourquoi t'es pas foutue de dire la vérité ? Je t'ai vu prendre ce putain de livre et le mettre dans ton -». Et là je m'arrêtai en réalisant… « Tu l'as volé ? » demandai-je incertain. Elle me regarda un moment avant de se redresser sur son siège et de me répondre.

« Serait-ce incroyable ? Je veux dire, on parle ici d'une prostituée ici, non ? Une abrutie qui choisit la solution de la facilité en s'envoyant en l'air pour pouvoir s'offrir un beau téléphone et le luxe de bousiller ses poumons dans l'abondance, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi serait-ce difficile d'imaginer que cette personne profite de la faiblesse d'une vielle dame pour lui voler un de ses vieux livres ? »

Je détestai chacun des putains de mots qu'elle venait de sortir.

Je détestai la putain de position dans laquelle elle me mettait même si elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Elle me mettait dans la généralisation.

Je détestai le putain de ton logique et simpliste sur lequel elle venait de parler faisant sonner son raisonnement comme juste.

Elle _**avait**_juste.

Et je la détestai pour ça.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute ? C'est ça ? Bien, j'te l'accorde, mais alors éclaire moi. Dis moi, qu'est ce que je suis sensé croire quand je te vois sortir d'une librairie en mettant un livre dans ton sac sans que tu ai payé quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est ce que je suis sensé croire quand tu débarques dans une pièce – parait–il pour une danse privée – habillée d'une putain de robe de soirée ? Comment tu danses là dedans ? Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé croire quand je te traite de prostituée et que tu n'es pas foutue de le réfuter toi même? »

« Vous n'êtes pas sensé croire quoi que ce soit. Vous n'êtes pas sensé trouver l'étiquette qui m'ira le mieux, peu importe celle que vous choisissez. Et ceci, tout simplement parce que je ne vous demande _**pas**_ le bénéfice du doute. »

« T'es en train de me dire que t'en as rien à foutre que je te traite de menteuse, de voleuse et de prostituée ? »

« Votre opinion sur moi ne rendra pas ma vie meilleure. »

« Je t'es demandé si tu en avais_** rien**_ à foutre. » précisai-je en rapprochant mon visage vers la table et en me rendant compte que le sien avait fait de même.

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question. Elle recula plutôt et s'empara de son sac par terre. Elle commença à y ranger son téléphone, son paquet de clope et son briquet en faisant comme si ma question n'avait aucune putain d'importance.

Elle fuyait.

Et j'étais presque en train de paniquer.

« Ton cerveau doit être sérieusement baisé pour que tu ne veuilles même plus te défendre lorsqu'on t'insulte. » la provoquai-je pour obtenir une dernière réaction. Elle souleva sa tête de son sac, un sourire faible sur son visage.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voulais que le sourire sur le visage d'une femme soit faux. Ils l'étaient tous d'habitude.

Celui-ci semblait vrai. Tellement vrai…

Triste, fatigué, et vaincu. Un sourire qui se voulait seulement confirmateur de ce que je venais de dire.

Je voulais vomir.

Je préférais encore le visage inexpressif à ce putain de sourire.

Je savais qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. Et j'avais, à nouveau, cette impression d'échouer quelque part. Je voulais seulement la comprendre. Je voulais juste une faille. Comme si je cherchais une raison de ne pas la mettre dans le même sac que toutes les autres alors qu'elle _**était **_une prostituée.

Elle ne me donnait aucune réponse.

Pire encore, j'avais davantage de questions.

« Dis moi comment tu t'appelles. » demandai-je, sans savoir pourquoi je posais cette question. Je ne savais pas en quoi ça m'était utile de savoir son nom. A croire que je m'apprêtais à enquêter sur elle une fois qu'elle quittera cette table. A croire que la réponse à cette question affichera la vérité sur elle.

« Vous savez comment je m'appelle. » répondit-elle en replaçant son écharpe blanche autours de son cou. Pouvait-elle être plus prévisible ? J'aurais pu parier ma fortune sans aucune crainte qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ma question.

« Pourquoi tu peux pas me donner juste ton putain de nom ? Il n' y a rien de professionnel ici et maintenant. T'es pas dans cette putain de boite et je suis pas ton putain de client. T'es juste quelqu'un que je croise dans la rue. Alors épargne moi tes conneries de pseudonyme. » expliquai-je en tentant de garder mon sang froid.

Elle se leva brusquement en réglant son sac sur l'épaule, tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Vous avez tort, Mr Cullen. Si j'étais immédiatement _quelqu'un_ _que vous croisez dans la rue_, vous ne vous permettriez pas de me tutoyer. Mais vous le faite. Sans vous soucier de n'importe quelle offense envers moi. Parce que je suis la prostituée et vous êtes le client potentiel. Parce que je suis la vulgaire Marie et vous êtes le grand Mr Cullen. Parce que je suis en bas et vous êtes en haut. Voilà la vérité. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Elle continua à me regarder en attendant probablement ma réponse.

Mais que pouvais-je répondre? Aussi affreux que ça sonnait – aussi injuste que ça paraissait – c'était juste la putain de vérité.

Mais le fait qu'elle soit debout devant moi à me forcer à lever les yeux vers elle faisait que le tableau n'était pas juste.

« Bien. Je crois que les dix minutes sont largement dépassées. Merci pour le café.» dit-elle avant de se retourner et de tracer son chemin.

Je ne bougeai pas pendant un moment.

_Vulgaire Marie…_je savais pas si j'aimais me compliquer la vie ou quoi, mais immédiatement, je trouvais trop facile d'être d'accord avec elle. _Vulgaire…_est ce qu'elle était vulgaire ? Qu'était la définition d'une fille vulgaire en premier lieu ? Tia était vulgaire. Charlotte était vulgaire. Victoria était vulgaire.

Est-ce que Marie était vulgaire ? Sûrement.

Mais est ce que _**elle**_, elle était vulgaire ?

Impossible de dire.

Parce qu'_**elle**_ n'était pas Marie.

Elle était quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne voulait pas que je connaisse.

Elle était quelque chose d'autre qui n'avait rien avoir avec la vulgarité.

Elle était néfaste.

Néfaste pour moi.

Parce qu'elle suscitait en moi la curiosité et le besoin de comprendre la différence. Impressions que je n'avais jamais connues avant – envers n'importe quelle fille.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais croire Ben au sujet de cette fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais croire Alice au sujet de cette fille.

Et je ne savais définitivement pas pourquoi cette fille faisait tout pour que je n'y crois pas – tout pour confirmer ce que je pensais de toutes les filles.

Peut être qu'elle avait raison. Peut être que je n'étais pas sensé lui trouver d'étiquette.

Au bout du compte, mon opinion sur elle ne changera rien, ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

Et c'est maintenant que des souvenirs inutiles décidèrent de surgir à la surface de ma mémoire. Je me rappelai de Banner, mon prof de maths, avoir dit à Carlisle pendant une de ces réunions parents-profs pourris un truc à propos de moi, un truc que je n'avais pas vraiment calculé à l'époque…

''_Aucune équation ne lui résiste._''

Apparemment, il y en avait une...

**...**

J'étais rentré chez moi pour me doucher et accessoirement régler le problème de mon érection.

Apres qu'elle soit partie, j'étais en sueur, assoiffé et presque affamé. C'était absurde…Je ne la connaissais pas et j'allais certainement plus jamais la rencontrer, et pourtant, il suffisait d'une discussion d'un quart d'heure avec elle pour que je finisse littéralement déshydraté. Absurde et insensé.

Une fois propre, je reçu le coup de fil d'Esmé.

Elle ne m'appelait jamais. Elle se déplaçait toujours.

Mais là, au milieu de ses consultations, elle ne pouvait pas quitter une de ses patientes pour assouvir le besoin urgentissime de savoir si j'allais bien aujourd'hui.

Alors elle m'appela. C'était évident que son appel servait uniquement à prendre la température par rapport à l'entrevue que j'avais eue avec Carlisle ce matin et dont elle avait été forcement mise au courant. Je ne supportais pas ces conneries qui me faisaient passer pour une bite qui ne pouvait pas gérer la colère de son chef. Cela confirmait seulement les propos de Carlisle.

J'avais un traitement de faveur.

En me traitant comme ça, j'étais le gosse qui ne pouvait pas prendre la colère de son père. Mais est ce que je le demandais ? Est ce que je demandais un quelconque soutien moral de mon équivalent de mère – qui n'était nulle autre personne que la femme de mon chef ?

Putain, je demandais rien…

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que j'étais certain que c'était Carlisle qui en avait parlé à Esmé pour que justement celle-ci raccroche les morceaux au cas où il aurait trop abusé dans sa façon de gérer les choses avec moi ce matin - parce que biensur, il _avait_ abusé.

Les façons de Carlisle d'être un chef objectif et impartial.

Conneries.

Bref, il m'a fallu, malgré tout, vingt minutes pour dégager de l'emprise d'Esmé au téléphone.

Il était seize heures trente quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, je m'apprêtai à toquer sur la porte de la chambre de Nathan quand celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement laissant sortir Alice qui me fit un signe de m'éloigner, un doigt devant sa bouche signifiant que je devais me la fermer.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je légèrement paniqué,

« Il s'est perdu juste avant que tu viennes. »

« Il – quoi ? » demandai-je sidéré, comment c'était possible alors qu'il était encore perfusé et donc encore attaché au lit par ç?

« Calme toi, on devrait aller dans mon bureau. » me tira-t-elle par le bras,

« Je vais nulle part – qu'est ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? »

« Il est sorti de sa chambre alors qu'on venait de débrancher sa perfusion -»

« Qui a prescrit de retirer cette perf ? Il en encore besoin ! » expliquai-je tout en essayant de me souvenir du crétin qui s'occupait de lui dans ce putain de service.

« Elle a été retirée pour en remettre une nouvelle, Edward, arrête de t'exciter comme ça! Tu sais que les voies veineuses doivent être changées toutes les 36 heures maxi ! »

« Alors quoi ? Vous l'avez débranché et ensuite vous l'avez juste laissé seul dans sa chambre ? A quoi vous pensiez ? Qui était l'infirmière responsable ?

« Edward ! Il n'y aucune prescription de surveillance 24h sur 24 pour cet enfant ! L'infirmière a dû juste s'occuper d'un autre enfant dont l'alarme a sonné au moment où elle devait piquer l'autre voie veineuse ! »

Je soupirai et me retournai vers la chambre mais elle m'attrapa par mon T-shirt,

« Il est hors de question que tu rentres dans cette chambre dans cet état là ! Tu es censé le rassurer, non pas le faire paniquer ! »

« C'est bon, ça va, juste lâche mon putain de polo ! » m'arrêtai-je, vaincu. Elle me regardait en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Comment il va ? » demandai-je

« Il va bien, je crois que ça lui a fait même du bien de pouvoir marcher un peu. »

« Il est parti où ? Comment il a retrouvé son chemin ? » demandai-je encore, elle ne répondit pas directement, comme si elle cherchait les bons mots à utiliser…je n'aimais pas ça…

« Je l'ai retrouvé près de la cafétéria. »

« Quoi ? La cafét ? Bon sang, Al ! » réagis-je. La cafétéria était au rez de chaussée et ce service était au sixième étage, cela signifiait qu'il avait pris le putain d'ascenseur ! La cafétéria était juste à l'entrée de l'hôpital, encore un peu et il aurait pu finir à l'extérieur de l'établissement, putain !

« Il était assis sagement sur un des bancs près des jardins du hall d'accueil, il devait probablement attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être une tentative de fuite ou quelque -»

« Une fuite ? Pourquoi tu parles de ça ? Biensur que ce n'est pas une putain de fuite ! »

« Il t'as attendu ce matin, et ensuite au déjeuner mais tu n'es pas venu. Tu dois arrêter de faire des promesses à cet enfant, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elles ne sont pas respectées, il le prend comme un rejet, comme un abandon. Et donc à midi, il m'a dit qu'il voulait partir d'ici parce que personne ne voulait de lui. »

« Putain… » était le seul mot que je pouvais sortir, mes mains accrochées à mes cheveux, « il faut que je lui parle. »

« Mais je le répète, ce qui s'est passé cette après midi n'a rien à voir avec une fugue, et je crois vraiment qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes tu verras, il est nettement mieux maintenant que quand tu l'as laissé hier. »

« Ouai…je vais le voir. » répondis-je encore sonné par la nouvelle.

J'ouvris doucement la porte puis pénétrai à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il était allongé, face au plafond, le dossier du lit légèrement redressé de sorte qu'il soit presque assis, ces jambes tendues devant lui, sous la couverture. Je ne pouvais pas voir correctement son visage parce qu'il était baissé vers ce foutu cube qu'il tenait en main.

« Salut, » dis-je simplement. Il souleva la tête, surpris de voir quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

Est-ce qu'il ne m'avait vraiment pas entendu entrer ? Est ce qu'il était à ce point là dans ses pensées ? C'était quoi le problème de ces personnes totalement inconscientes de l'univers autours d'elles ? Est ce que j'étais comme ça, moi aussi, à l'époque ?

« Masen. » répondit-il, les étincelles dans ses yeux dès la prise de conscience que j'étais là.

La vue de la vie à l'intérieur de ce regard était comme un putain de désinfectant qui passait dans tout mon corps pour nettoyer tout ce qui avait de pourri à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait avec ce gosse mais il y avait certainement quelque chose.

« Oui, c'est moi…Nathan…je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là ce matin… » dis-je en m'installant près de lui sur son lit,

« Tu étais où ? »

« J'étais avec mon père pour me faire passer un savon. »

Dès que les mots sortirent de ma putain de bouche, je voulais qu'on m'arrache cette dernière. Son regard s'affaissa immédiatement. Les étincelles maintenant avalées par la tristesse.

Il continua à fixer son jouet et le tourner dans tous les sens. Et moi, je continuais à l'observer.

« Regarde. » me dit-il en me tendant son cube mais sans me laisser le prendre de ses mains. Je regardais sans savoir quoi regarder exactement.

« Tu regardes pas, hein ? » demanda-t-il après un moment. Oui, ce gosse me lisait comme un putain de livre.

« Je t'ai dis que tout ce qui concerne ce truc est trop compliqué pour moi. » répondis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Regarde là, c'est partout vert. » me dit-il en me montrant la face entièrement verte du cube, « Et ici, il y a la couronne jaune, ici, il y a la bleue, ici, il y a la rouge, ici, il y a la blanche, et ici, il y a la rose. » m'indiqua-t-il en tournant à chaque fois le cube pour me montrer une face où quatre petits cubes de la même couleur étaient disposés en forme de couronne.

« Okaayyy… et donc ? » demandai-je totalement dans le flou.

« Donc, c'est comme ça qu'on fait le rubicube ! »

« T'es sûr que c'est ça la méthode ? » demandai-je sceptique.

« C'est ça la méthode, je suis sûr ! Elle m'a dit comment qu'il faut faire et ça ressemble à comment elle m'avait dit Maman ! » répondit-il. Je le regardai, surpris. Je sais pas par quoi je devais être choqué en premier, le fait qu'il mentionnait sa mère comme si elle était juste à coté de lui ou le fait qu'il insinuait qu'il avait adressé la parole à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

« Quand je me suis promené avant, et bah, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui sait jouer au rubic. » ajouta-t-il comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

« Nathan, en dehors du fait que tu ne peux pas sortir de ta chambre sans prévenir quelqu'un – mais ça j'y viens plus tard – tu n'as, non plus, pas le droit de parler à des inconnus, ça peut être dangereux. » expliquai-je calmement. Ses parents ne lui avaient-ils jamais appris ça ?

« C'est pas une inconnue. » répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

« C'est une inconnue. Tu ne connais personne ici en dehors de moi, Alice et quelques rares infirmières qui sont entrées dans ta chambre. »

« Ce n'est pas une inconnue, si je connais son nom, ça veut dire que je connais quelque chose d'elle et alors, elle n'est plus une inconnue ! » expliqua-t-il en s'énervant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire au sens logique de son raisonnement, même si les choses n'étaient pas du tout aussi simples. Mais pour le moment, je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne furieux ; s'il était content d'avoir trouver la méthode pour son jeu, alors je ne gâcherais pas son humeur.

« Bien champion, c'est quoi alors le nom de cette personne ? » demandai-je pour rester en accord avec lui.

« C'est Bella. »

**...**

**La vérité est ailleurs… (fin du générique de X-Files.)**

**...**

A/N : qui sait résoudre un rubicube ? (Ou 'rubik's cube' à l'anglaise…)

Sinon, une précision, aux Etats-Unis, il est interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics (intérieurs ou extérieurs), mais pour les besoins de ma fic, je suis passée un peu sur le coté de la règle…

/!\ besoin d'aide /!\ : J'ai un souci d'ordre informatique et vu que je suis plutot nulle dans le domaine, si quelqu'un pourrait m'aider...Voilà, je n'arrive plus à ouvrir le document Word contenant le chapitre 13 normalement enregistré dans ma clé USB...A chaque fois que j'essaie de l'ouvrir, ça me dit "impossible d'ouvrir le fichier, vérifiez que le document possède une extension '.doc' ou aller sur 'fichier' puis 'ouvrir'" J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout essayé, mais ca reste toujours bloqué...aurai-je definitivement perdu mon chp 13 ? Oh non...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N :

Réponse générale à une question qui revient régulièrement : comment se fait-il qu'il n'y a que 6 chapitres postés alors que sur mon profil il y a les documents annexes jusqu'au chapitre 10 ? Okay. Je pensais avoir bien expliqué sur ma note au départ…Pour celles qui ne savent pas, cette fiction avait été débutée l'Eté dernier, j'avais réussi à publier à peu près régulièrement (c'est relatif, oui, je sais…) jusqu'en Mars, moment où j'ai du arrêter d'écrire parce que la vie professionnelle-étudiante m'avait submergé… (Nous étions au chapitre 10 à cette époque). J'avais retiré tout les chapitres publiés du site mais les documents affiliés étaient restés sur mon profil…Là, je republie ma fiction chapitre par chapitre. Voila.

Par rapport à mon souci avec le chp 13, je crois que je l'ai définitivement perdu…Je suis vraiment embêtée, voire même énervée, d'avoir à le réécrire…Merci quand même pour tout vos conseils++

[L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.]

**…..**

**Chapitre 6**

**La mort n'est pas une chose si sérieuse ; la douleur, oui. (André Malraux)**

**La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps (Publius Syrus)**

**…..**

Bella pdv.

J'aimais Voltaire. J'aimais son style élégant et précis, au service d'une ironie mordante.

Et j'aimais Shakespeare. J'aimais sa force démesurée, sa gaîté inintelligible et son sarcasme exquis.

Mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment Voltaire n'avait pas vu ça chez Shakespeare. Il l'avait jugé comme artificiel, industriel et grossier. Alors qu'ils étaient d'accords, tous les deux, sur tellement de points…

Le premier avait dit, '_la douleur est aussi nécessaire que la mort'_. Et le deuxième avait dit, _'Un feu qui brûle en éteint un autre une douleur est amoindrie par la vivacité d'une autre douleur.'_

Ne revenait-on pas au même point ?

Si la douleur n'était pas nécessaire, elle était au moins et certainement utile.

Elle avait ceci de particulier qu'elle forçait la personne qui la subissait à se concentrer. A focaliser sur elle et sur rien d'autre.

J'avais l'habitude de mettre les articulations de ma main dans ma bouche et de mordre la peau. Au début, c'était seulement un grignotage mais le léger fourmillement qui en résultait ne suffisait plus à me garder focalisée, alors j'ai commencé à déchirer la peau avec mes dents, petit morceau par petit morceau. La brûlure me gardait concentrée sur elle et empêchait mon esprit de se diriger ailleurs. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de rassurant dans la morsure, j'aimais reconnaître ce que différentes pressions de mes dents feraient à ma peau. J'aimais la prévisibilité de ce qui arriverait.

Mais j'ai dû arrêter de le faire.

Jane avait découvert mes mains. Et c'était mauvais pour le Crystal que ses danseuses aient un corps détruit – peu importe le territoire dont on parlait.

Etant donné que je ne pouvais plus me causer moi-même la douleur sans que Jane me prenne la tête, je devais trouver un autre moyen de parvenir à cette fin.

Et la solution fut vite trouvée quand on travaillait dans un cabaret où les clients avaient officieusement le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient des danseuses.

Jane tolérait les bleus sur nos corps quand ils venaient de ses précieux clients.

Mais le problème qui se posait immédiatement était que je n'avais pas été frôlée par le privé de cette nuit et que j'avais été à peine touchée par le looser de Jenks le vendredi d'avant. Je ne pouvais même pas me satisfaire de voir un ancien hématome quelque part sur mon corps. Ils avaient tous eut le temps de disparaître.

Donc j'étais là, à 3h10 du matin, sur le bord de la fenêtre de cette putain de chambre, à finir mon dernier Marlboro et subir le train de pensées de mon cerveau, à deux milles tours par minute…Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas touché ? A quoi ça a servit qu'il paye aussi cher s'il ne voulait pas en profiter ? A-t-il bien prétendu ne pas avoir payé pour le privé ? Qui l'avait fait dans ce cas? Et même s'il n'avait pas payé, rien ni personne ne le forçait à subir ma présence, non ? Et quel type de ce club pourri s'était déjà intéressé à ma boucle d'oreille ? En quoi ça le regardait de toute façon ?

Il pensait être un génie en me décrivant pour ce que j'étais – comme si je l'ignorais. Mais bien qu'apparemment je le dégoûtais, il était encore ici à faire celui qui comprenait la vie.

Qui était ce type ? De quel droit se permettait-il de juger ma position ? De quel droit essayait-il de me comprendre en me perçant de son putain de regard ? Voulait-il trouver une explication ? Une solution ? Comme si je ne l'avais pas fait…Comme si je n'avais pas tourné ma merde dans tous les sens pour éviter de me retrouver là où j'étais maintenant.

Et quel client se souciait de mon vrai nom ? Même moi, je ne m'en souciais plus. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Pourquoi les hommes le feraient-ils ? Ils voulaient Marie, je la leur donnais volontiers.

_**Je**_voulais Marie. Et parce qu'elle était forte et indifférente à tout autour d'elle, je resterais elle volontiers.

Mais là, je me posais un milliard de questions qui aboutissaient finalement à la conclusion que je connaissais parfaitement mais sans laquelle je survivais beaucoup mieux.

J'étais définitivement répugnante.

Il était trois heures quatorze du matin, j'allais presque tombée de l'autre coté de cette fenêtre tellement je voulais me rapprocher de l'air extérieur, traquant n'importe quelle brise moins chaude que ce que j'avais à l'intérieur. L'air chaud dans cette chambre était accueillent…trop accueillant…trop relaxant… et je ne voulais certainement pas me relaxer. Me relaxer signifierait dormir.

Et j'étais en guerre contre le sommeil depuis bientôt un an.

La seule lumière dehors provenait de la pleine lune. Mais je ne pouvais même pas recevoir une once de confort de celle-ci. Voir clairement la lune signifiait le noir partout autour d'elle.

Cela signifiait la nuit.

Et je détestais la nuit avec une passion enflammée, enracinée d'un million d'enfers. Je ne voulais pas être mélodramatique. C'était juste un fait. Alors que dans la journée, ma vie pourrait être presque supportable, la nuit était tout sauf ça. Je pouvais systématiquement sentir la peur familière envahir doucement ma poitrine dès le coucher du soleil et me conduire doucement vers la suffocation. Non pas que j'étais une de ses gamines qui avaient peur du noir. J'avais peur de ce que le noir pouvait impliquer…la nuit… le silence. Et peu importe que j'allume la lumière dans cette pièce, peu importe que je branche la musique dans mes oreilles jusqu'à la décharge complète de la batterie la fatigue filtrera chacun de mes muscles, chacune de mes cellules jusqu'au besoin inébranlable de dormir.

Et enfin, les cauchemars.

Jane me gardait globalement occupée les nuits. Dans la semaine, les nuits étaient soft mais suffisamment occupées pour me garder éveillée. Si je n'avais aucun client sur moi, j'étais au service, ou alors juste assise à une des tables avec les quelques hommes qui trouvaient encore le temps de passer leurs nuits hors week-end dans les Clubs. Oui, parce que dans la semaine, ils étaient sensés avoir leur femme, leurs gosses, leur travail – leur couverture.

Puis enfin le Vendredi. Fin de semaine. La moitié de Seattle était au Crystal. La moitié de Seattle voulait Marie. Et j'étais à peu près sure de recevoir ma dose d'occupation et de douleur pour tenir jusqu'au vendredi suivant.

Mais là, je n'avais mal nulle part. Je n'avais rien pour détourner mes pensées. Je n'avais bientôt plus de cigarette. C'était le beau milieu de la nuit. Et mes paupières commençaient à être lourdes.

Je voulais juste verser un bidon d'essence sur moi et allumer mon briquet.

J'étais sûre que je me sentirais mieux.

**…...**

« Jasper ? » demandai-je en voyant son nom s'inscrire sur l'écran de mon téléphone.

« Non, est ce que j'ai bien Mademoiselle Swan au téléphone ? » me répondit la voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil qui n'était certainement pas celle de Jasper.

« Je peux savoir à qui je m'adresse ? » demandai-je en retour sans confirmer mon identité.

« Sergent Antonio Gomez à l'appareil. Mr Jasper Hale a passé la nuit en garde à vue dans le commissariat de Seattle. Il est autorisé à sortir à dix heures ce matin. Il a demandé à ce que l'on joigne une certaine Mlle Swan pour qu'elle vienne le recueillir. Est-ce que _vous_ êtes Mlle Swan ? » expliqua-t-il sur un ton de plus en plus exaspéré.

« Oui, c'est moi. Pour quel motif a-t-il été gardé ? » demandai-je. Jasper passant la nuit chez les flics n'était pas un scoop, la raison pour laquelle il y était pouvait l'être.

« Altercation avec un client d'un bar. Le patron a dû nous appeler pour écarter votre…frère ? N'est ce pas ? » questionna-t-il comme l'imbécile qu'il était. Jasper allait bientôt avoir un portrait à son effigie dans ce commissariat à force d'être interpellé, et j'étais connue pour être la seule personne qui le cherchait là bas.

« Est ce que vous n'étés _pas_ sûr que je suis sa sœur, Sergent Gomez ? N'est ce pas une faute de divulguer des informations sans protection du secret professionnel ? »

Il y a eut un court silence puis un soupir de l'autre coté du fil. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais je coupai sa tentative ridicule d'explication j'étais sure que je gagnerais un procès contre lui pour cette faute.

Mais j'avais eu ma dose de procès dans ma vie. Et il fallait que je me dépêche parce que je devais encore aller chez Rosalie.

« Peu importe » dis-je en regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone, il était 7h45… « Je serai là à 10h. »

**…...**

« Qui est ce ? »

« Isabella Swan, la sœur de Rosalie Hale. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on me posait systématiquement cette question. La caméra de surveillance pointait directement sur moi. Mon visage devait être connu maintenant. Au moins par la personne qui était devant son écran de contrôle et qui possédait cette voix que je pouvais reconnaître parmi dix autres à travers l'interphone. Toujours la même voix.

Et qui venait à un institut de psychiatrie à huit heures pétantes ? Tous les matins ?

« Je vous ouvre. » dit la voix de l'interphone.

La porte fit un 'bbzzz' m'autorisant à la pousser et entrer.

Le reste n'était qu'une suite d'habitudes. L'odeur stérile de l'hôpital, les murs dans différentes couleurs pastelles sensées apaiser l'humeur des patientes – personne ne voyait que l'hypocrisie qui se cachait derrière cette tapisserie irait justement noyer les malades dans la dépression. Puis l'absence de bruit dans les couloirs en dehors du son des chariots de petit déjeuner qui commençaient à faire leur tournée et qui m'indiquaient que j'étais en retard. Ensuite, l'indifférence des infirmières à ma présence – la meilleure partie de la matinée. Et enfin, juste avant de rentrer dans l'unité où se trouvait Rose, le sourire _compréhensif _de l'infirmière à l'accueil. Ce sourire était comme une introduction à ce qui allait suivre.

« Bonjour Isabella. »

À partir de là, je n'avais visiblement plus besoin de me présenter. Je lui fis juste un signe de tête en reconnaissance sans m'attarder sur son visage qui, même si elle en était inconsciente, me donnait des nausées. Je voulais pas de sa pitié et qu'elle rajoute en plus mon prénom à son expression n'aidait en rien le malaise.

Pourquoi cette infirmière ne pouvait-elle pas juste m'accueillir par un simple 'bonjour' ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle y colle ce nom comme s'il y avait quelque chose de respectable derrière ?

Elle ne savait pas…

J'entrai dans l'unité et me dirigeai directement à la chambre 201. La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la seule infirmière autorisée à entrer dans cette chambre.

« Salut, tu tombes a pique. »

« Je pensai que j'étais en retard… » dis-je en soupirant tout en débranchant les écouteurs de mes oreilles.

« Non, ça va. Nous ne sommes pas dans les temps nous non plus, on a eu une admission tôt ce matin. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? »

« Elle est stationnaire. » déclara-t-elle après avoir inspiré profondément. Elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait pu aussi ne pas me répondre, ça aurait été la même chose.

Tous les matins la même question tous les matins, le choix entre deux réponses : 'stationnaire' ou 'stable'.

« Elle sait que tu es en retard. » ajouta-t-elle comme pour apporter une différence qui m'aiderait à mieux supporter la merde. L'effet était identique à celui apporté par le pastel sur les murs d'un hôpital…

« J'ai cru que je n'étais pas en retard, Angie ? » répondis-je en forçant un sourire pour alléger la tension et pour éviter quelle se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit. _Elle,_ elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

« Je rectifie, tu n'étais pas en retard pour moi, mais tu es attendue par Rose. » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Je connaissais Angela depuis que nous étions des enfants. Elle venait aussi de Forks. Nous habitions dans le même quartier, nous avions fait le collège ensemble, puis le lycée ensemble. Nous avions appris ensemble à conduire une voiture, à détester les pompom girls, à flirter, et faire toutes les autres choses que les filles heureuses font. Tout ça, coachées par Rosalie.

Et aujourd'hui, nous étions là : Angela Weber, infirmière passionnée dans cet hôpital, follement amoureuse d'un médecin qui l'aimait tout autant. Rosalie Hale, patiente dans cet hôpital, profondément dépressive et mentalement paralysée. Et moi…

Perdue.

« J'ai tout préparé à l'intérieur. Ne te fais pas attendre davantage. » me dit-elle.

« Merci Angie. » répondis-je dans un chuchotement avant de toquer doucement sur la porte et d'entrer.

Il fallait toujours toquer même si elle ne répondait jamais. Rose faisait encore clairement attention à son environnement, et si jamais quelqu'un entrait sans toquer, cela conduisait forcement aux contentions physiques et à la sédation médicamenteuse.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, sur le dos, ses bras au dessus des draps blancs étaient disposés le long de son corps, son regard vers le plafond. Elle baissa sa tête vers moi quand le claquement doux de la porte retentit.

« Salut, Rose. » cassai-je le silence froid et stérile.

Biensûr, je n'eus aucune réponse.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, puis m'installai sur son lit en prenant sa main. Fine, douce mais froide. Ses ongles avaient à nouveau poussé…

« Besoin d'une manucure ? » demandai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Elle regardait sa main dans la mienne son regard était vide.

Il y avait un temps où je n'aurais jamais posé cette question.

Parce que Rosalie Hale avait toujours les mains manucurées.

« Je ne pourrais pas faire ça maintenant. J'ai un rendez vous à 10h… » expliquai-je. Sa tête vira directement vers mon visage, en me questionnant sur ce rendez vous.

« Je dois chercher Jasper…il a fait encore…des bêtises ? » répondis-je en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère à la mention de Jasper.

Mais comme toutes les fois où je mentionnai son nom – ou celui de n'importe quel homme – son regard se raviva et se chargea en haine et en dégoût, avant qu'elle ne détourne son visage vers autre chose. Cette fois ci, ce fut le chevet de l'autre coté du lit.

« Je m'occuperai de tes ongles cette après midi, promis. »

Je me soulevai de son lit et me dirigeai vers la petite salle de bain de la chambre. Angela avait effectivement tout préparé. Les deux bassines d'eau chaude, une avec le savon, l'autre sans. Les trois gants de toilette un pour le haut, un pour le bas et le dernier pour ses parties intimes. Même chose pour les serviettes. Sa chemise de chambre était soigneusement pliée sur le petit tabouret près du lavabo…

Angela.

Je commençai par déplacer le matériel près de son lit puis à ouvrir les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait. Elle était salie par de la nourriture qu'elle n'avait probablement pas voulu avaler. Je la jetai dans le bac à coté de moi et je débutai la toilette de la partie supérieure de son corps.

Je voulais lui parler pour rompre ce silence maladif le seul son était celui de mes mains trempant le gant dans l'eau avant de l'essorer. Mais de quoi parler ? De danse ? Elle ferait une attaque si j'entamai sur cette ligne liée par du fer à Renée. De musique ? Elle ferait aussi une attaque. D'un homme que dont je prétendrai être attirée ? Il y avait une époque où j'aurais capté toute son attention si j'avais abordé ce sujet mais maintenant elle ferait _aussi_ une attaque. Du Crystal ? Elle en mourrait.

De la pluie et du beau temps ? Je serais comme un de ces putains de mur pastel. Hypocrite. Rose détestait l'hypocrisie.

Alors je décidai de couper le néant sonore en parlant de quelque chose qui n'avait de rapport direct avec rien ni personne en dehors de moi. Quelque chose de juste vrai et inutile, sans risque d'impact profond.

« Il parait que lorsque Monet a peint Les nymphéas, il avait une double cataracte…tu peux croire ça ? C'est la seule façon que certains imbéciles ont réussi à expliquer la couleur bleue de l'étang qui devrait normalement être vert glauque comme il est dans les jardins de Giverny qui ont inspiré le tableau. Mais n'ont-ils pas vu le reflet des nuages sur le bassin en plein milieu de l'œuvre ? Je crois plutôt que l'étang est bleu parce que le ciel au dessus de l'étang est bleu la surface de l'eau n'est que l'image en miroir du ciel… »

**…...**

« Traumatisme crânien, double fractures de la mandibule, et probable incarcération infra orbitaire d'après le compte rendu du médecin qui a reçu le pauvre type. Je me demande encore comment son nez ne s'est pas brisé ? » me dit le Sergent Gomez en fixant le papier qu'il venait de me lire comme s'il traduisait des hiéroglyphes. « Mais peut être que la bonne question est : comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ? » ajouta-t-il en soulevant la tête vers moi, tout en la secouant dans l'incrédulité.

« Combien ça va me coûter ? » demandai-je sans vraiment me soucier de l'état du _pauvre type_ mais davantage de l'état de mon compte bancaire après avoir régler ce problème. Comme si j'avais trop d'argent…la vie me donnait, à chaque fois, une raison d'en avoir besoin.

Un motif pour rester au Crystal.

« Pas un sou. C'était de la défense _légitime._ Il y a eu des témoins, _comme d'habitude_. Ce type a cru intelligent de sortir un couteau au beau milieu d'un bar bondé pour menacer votre frère. Bien, maintenant il doit manger liquide les prochains mois et se débrouiller avec un seul œil. » expliqua le sergent sur un ton rempli de sous entendus que j'esquivai en déplaçant mon regard vers les cellules derrière lui.

« Comment il va, lui ? » demandai-je

« J'aimerais vous dire qu'il a maintenant dessaoulé. Mais étant donné que je ne l'ai pas trouvé particulièrement confus _pendant _qu'il était ivre, je vais juste faire confiance à l'alcoolo test et vous dire qu'il est '_emmenable'_. » déclara-t-il, « Suivez moi. » ajouta-t-il en se retournant pour me diriger vers la cellule où se trouvait Jasper. Une fois arrivés, on nous ouvra les barreaux et on nous laissa seul un moment, Jasper et moi.

Il était assis par terre, adossé contre le mur sur la droite de la cellule. Je le voyais de profil. Ses bras sur ses genoux portaient son visage dissimulé.

« Jazz… » l'interpellai-je en me rapprochant de lui. Il ne bougea pas mais je pouvais voir les mouvements de son dos liés à sa respiration. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et tendis une main vers les cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur ses avants bras, mais je stoppai net mon geste quand je vis sa main.

Elle était gonflée, la peau sur ses articulations était déchirée, du sang séché était autours des plaies, ses doigts commençaient à devenir bleus à certains endroits du fait des hématomes qui allaient bientôt s'installer.

Ma main frôla doucement la pointe de ses doigts en espérant seulement qu'il n'ait rien de brisé.

Je savais _qui_ il avait frappé et je savais comment sa défense était très peu _légitime._

Il avait détruit la face d'un des types qui avaient payé pour un privé avec moi, et il s'était débrouillé pour que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le règlement de compte passe pour de l'autoprotection quand la seule personne qu'il tentait de protéger dans ce raisonnement était moi.

A défaut de m'empêcher de faire ses vendredis, il abattait ceux qui créaient les vendredis.

Et peut être parce que j'étais fatiguée de ne pas avoir dormi cette nuit, ou peut être parce que j'étais fatiguée de voir un fantôme de Rose, ou peut être parce que j'étais fatiguée de ce commissariat, je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler sur mon visage et tomber sur la main blessée de Jasper que j'avais contre ma joue.

J'étais fatiguée.

Et j'avais peur.

Peur qu'un jour, Jasper ne gagne pas ces revanches qu'il faisait en mon nom. Peur qu'un jour je le perde à cause de moi.

Peur que je perde _**encore**_ quelqu'un à cause de moi.

« Chhh...Bells… » l'entendis-je chuchoter. Je tenais encore sa main sous mon menton comme si je pouvais d'une façon ou d'une autre la soigner, comme si je pouvais absorber le mal fait dessus. Je le prendrais si je pouvais. Je prendrais _**tout**_ si je pouvais. Et l'entendre prononcer ce nom ne me fit qu'exploser en sanglots. Je le sentis écarter ses jambes et me tirer dans son emprise. La main que je tenais se plaça derrière ma nuque pour placer mon visage dons le creux de son cou tandis que l'autre se posa sur le haut de mon dos pour me serrer fort contre sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas suffisamment fort. Je voulais qu'il écrase mon thorax au point que ça devienne douloureux, au point que je ne puisse plus sentir la culpabilité qui me dévorait vivante.

« Bella…ça va…je vais bien.. » répéta-t-il dans mon oreille dans cette voix craquée par la fausseté. Il n'allait pas bien, Rose n'allait pas bien.

Rien n'allait bien.

« Arrêtes ça, Jasper…arrêtes, je t'en prie… » le suppliai-je. Il fallait qu'il réalise que je ne tiendrais plus s'il continuait à risquer sa vie juste pour massacrer ces types.

« J'arrêterais dans un battement de cœur si tu arrêtais. »

Je soulevai brusquement mon visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le rouge de la fatigue, de la drogue et peut être des larmes, avait remplacé le blanc qu'un être humain normal aurait autour des iris. Mais, malgré tout, son regard bleu était encore transperçant, plein d'énergie, plein de férocité et de violence…C'était le regard d'un animal dont le besoin de destruction devenait insatiable.

Je déplaçai mon regard du sien parce qu'il ne faisait que confirmer toutes mes peurs. Quoi que je dise, je ne pourrai pas le maîtriser.

Il n'avait aucune blessure sur le visage, aucun signe d'avoir été attaqué par un homme armé d'un poignard. Je sortis mes mains qui étaient enfouis entre nos poitrines et je les plaçai de chaque coté de son visage.

« Que j'arrête ? » demandai-je, ma voix paraissant trop faible par rapport à la conviction qui se cachait derrière sa dernière phrase. Ce qu'il me demandait de faire était la seule chose qui le garderait du danger et la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas réaliser. « Et comment nous feront ? Comment on s'en sortira, Jasper ? Quelle est l'alternative ? »

« On trouvera. Peu importe. Tout sera mieux que ce que tu fais. »

« Comment tu peux le dire ? Est ce que tu t'attends à ce que je quitte le Crystal sans garanti d'avoir mieux ? Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire quand tu te rendras comptes qu'il n'y pas mieux, Jasper ? » demandai-je en le regardant maintenant droit dans les yeux. J'étais énervée de l'entendre toujours remettre en question la réalité. « Est ce qu'on se regardera juste dans le blanc des yeux ? Est ce qu'on regardera juste Rose pourrir dans ton studio ? Est ce que je te regarderai juste pourrir dans ta putain de drogue ? Attends ! Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je n'aurais pas le malheur de vous voir crever sous mes yeux ! Les tribunaux m'auront déjà embarqué pour toutes les dettes que je dois à cette putain de société ! » réagis-je en serrant les cheveux qui étaient autours de son visage.

« Arrête de faire comme si ces dettes ne reposaient que sur toi ! Arrête de faire comme si je me droguais pour le plaisir de le faire! Ma consommation n'atteint des pics que lorsque je te vois ces putains de vendredi ! »

Et là, nous étions.

Je m'écartai, debout en face de lui, comme s'il m'avait électrocuté.

Quoi qu'il arrive, on en revenait toujours au même point.

Ma faute.

Et que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

_**C'était**_ de ma faute.

Tout.

Je sentis subitement ses bras autours de moi – il s'était levé. Il mumurait des choses que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Mes bras restaient le long de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas le tenir.

Et je ne voulais pas qu'il me tienne.

Je ne devais pas être tenue.

« Pardon Bella…pardon…C'est pas ce que j'voulais dire, tu le sais Bella » me dit-il plus fort. Il pris mon visage entre ses mains et le releva vers lui. « Dis moi que tu le sais, Bella. Dis le moi. » ajouta-t-il fermement, son front contre le mien.

Au fond de moi, je savais très bien qu'il ne mettait aucune faute sur moi. Je savais très bien qu'il me disait seulement que la seule façon pour lui de supporter le fait que sa sœur vendait son corps pour la survie était de souffler son cerveau dans le drogue. C'était sa façon de survivre.

Mais le problème était sûrement ici.

Le fait que personne ne m'accuse alors que j'étais la coupable.

Le fait que tout le monde paye alors que j'étais la seule responsable.

« Je le sais. » murmurai-je.

**…...**

« On peut vraiment pas arrêter ces piqûres ? » demandai-je à Angela après être sortie de la chambre de Rosalie. Il était 14h et je venais de lui faire manger son repas – ou d'avoir tenter de lui faire manger. J'avais besoin de discuter avec Angela des hématomes que Rosalie avait sur le ventre et les cuisses liés aux injections de ce médicament dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du nom et qui servait à fluidifier le sang.

« Non, on doit le garder. En tout cas, tant qu'elle n'utilise pas ses jambes. L'immobilisation favorise la formation de caillots qui peuvent boucher ses vaisseaux. Elle a besoin de ce médicament pour éviter ça.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Tu sais, il y avait le staff des médecins ce matin. Ils ont discuté de son cas…Longuement. »

« Et ? » demandai-je, la crainte sous ma voix probablement perceptible.

« Ils insistent sur la nécessité de reprendre la rééducation à la marche. » annonça-t-elle avant de s'arrêter elle avait probablement remarqué ma grimace. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on avait essayé de la faire marcher mais à chaque fois c'était l'échec. « Je pense qu'ils ont raison, Bella. Elle a guérit de ses blessures physiques maintenant, elle n'a techniquement plus de raison de ne pas pouvoir marcher. L'immobilisation au long terme complique les choses en enraidissant ses articulations, ses muscles fondent du fait du manque d'utilisation et d'apport nutritionnel en protéines. Et là, plus on attend, plus les chances qu'on y arrive un jour se réduisent. »

« Est ce que le mental s'intègre dans la technicité ? » lui demandai-je entre l'humour et l'exaspération. Le problème chez Rosalie n'était pas dans ses jambes. Il était dans sa tête.

« J'y viens. Les psychiatres proposent, en fait, une nouvelle forme de psychothérapie. » commença-t-elle. L'idée ne me plaisait déjà pas. Une nouvelle thérapie signifiait un nouveau psychiatre et donc de nouvelles dépenses à ajouter à tout le reste. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je craignais le plus – je savais que je payerai pour n'importe quoi qui pourrait assurer le rétablissement de Rose – le ton trop mesuré sur lequel Angela m'annonçait la nouvelle était ce qui me faisait le plus peur…

« Il s'agit d'une thérapie basée sur des techniques d'exposition et d'immersion- »

« Utilise des mots clairs, Angie ! » la coupai-je, « Immersion ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Vous compter la noyer maintenant ? » m'énervai-je. Les mots n'avaient pas de secret pour moi d'habitude, mais quand on parlait de Rosalie, je voulais qu'on m'explique les choses comme si j'avais deux ans, juste pour être sûre de tout saisir.

Et là, je priais pour que je me sois totalement plantée sur ma façon de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire…

« Biensûr qu'on ne va pas la noyer, Bella… » Me dit-elle en posant une main sur mon bras que j'aurais préféré qu'elle retire. « Avant que je t'explique, il faut que tu comprennes que-»

« Est ce que tu peux cracher juste le morceau ! » la coupai-je encore une fois ne supportant plus le suspens qu'elle plaçait sous prétexte de me faire avaler mieux la nouvelle.

« Il s'agit de l'exposer à ses peurs, de l'immerger dans les situations anxiogènes, et de voir- »

« De quoi ? Tu-…vous-…non…je peux pas le croire… » J'étais à perte de mots. Est-ce qu'ils voulaient sa mort ?

« Regarde Bella, on va commencer par des petites choses non conséquentes, comme des photos, par exemple, de ton frère et-» commença-t-elle à m'expliquer mais je la stoppai à nouveau.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Est ce que tu crois que des photos ne sont pas conséquentes ? Elle a paniqué quand tu as accroché ce calendrier où il y avait juste l'image de la silhouette d'un homme lisant son journal, et tu crois qu'une photo n'est pas conséquente ? Et qu'est ce que tu crois en proposant celle de Jasper ? Tu crois que ça va atténuer quelque chose en commençant par celle de son frère ? Elle refuse de le voir depuis l'accident, Angie ! À quoi tu t'attends ? »

« Bon sang, Bella, essaye de parler moins fort, nous sommes dans le couloir au milieu du service… » me dit-elle calmement en serrant légèrement sur mon bras que j'arrachais d'elle avant de me tourner face au mur. Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère contre Angela, mais le fait est, que _j'étais_ en colère, et elle était la seule personne en face de moi.

Le principe de cette thérapie était totalement absurde…Est ce que ça avait déjà marché sur un patient ? Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer… À quoi s'attendre de quelqu'un si on le place directement en face de sa phobie ? En dehors de la panique absolue, qu'est ce qui pouvait arriver d'autre ? En quoi ça pourrait aider le patient ? Je ne pouvais pas saisir ce truc…Je frottai mes yeux comme si j'allais me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve…Je sentis la main d'Angela se poser doucement sur mon dos.

« Ça ne marchera pas, Angie. » déclarai-je en soupirant.

« On doit tout essayer, Bella. Ça risque d'être dur pour Rose, je ne peux pas le nier, mais peut-être que le bénéfice en vaudra la peine au bout du compte. »

« Peut-être ? _Peut-être ?_ » demandai-je en me retournant pour être en face d'elle. Comment pourrait-elle s'attendre à ce que je sois rassurée avec son _peut-être_ ?

« Ou _**peut être**_ qu'elle finira dans un coma irréversible quand vous l'aurez encore une fois sédaté après l'exposition ? Ou _**peut être**_ que cette fois ci elle fera un véritable arrêt cardiaque quand vous l'exposerez ? Ou _**peut-être**_ qu'elle refusera de me voir en pensant que je l'ai jeté dans la gueule du loup et qu'elle pourrira ensuite dans sa merde vu qu'elle refuse que quiconque la touche en dehors de moi ? »

« Le risque zéro n'existe pas, Bella. On a déjà essayé beaucoup de techniques avec elle, et il nous reste que très peu solutions maintenant. »

Je commençais à sentir les nausées remonter. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids trop lourd à supporter sur mes jambes.

« Si on fait cette thérapie, le risque sera de cent pour cent, Angie. Et tu le sais. » déclarai-je mais ma voix commençait à trembler et je me détestais pour ne pas réussir à mieux me contenir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi minable ce week end, à tout le temps m'effondrer comme une gamine… « Il n'y aucune chance que ça fonctionne sur Rosalie Hale. Depuis quand est ce qu'on a jamais obtenue d'elle quelque chose en passant par la provocation ? Tu a toujours connu Rose. » ajoutai-je mais ma vue commençait à devenir floue, je n'arrivais plus à distinguer les lignes entre les carreaux du sol et ma gorge me faisait mal…Je soulevai mon regard vers Angela en ayant besoin d'une distraction.

Mais ce que je vis ne fit qu'augmenter le mal dans le ventre et la douleur dans la gorge.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir.

Mes larmes trouvèrent d'instinct leurs chemins sur mes joues comme si elles avaient besoin de battre la larme solitaire que je venais de voir sur la joue d'Angela. Mes mains suivirent ensuite pour cacher mon visage.

Et la seconde suivante, j'étais dans ses bras. Chacune de nos têtes sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Et je sentais mon épaule se mouiller.

Et alors je pleurai plus fort.

« Ça ne marchera pas, Angie » dis-je entre les sanglots, tout en la serrant fort parce que j'allais m'effondrer si je ne tenais rien, « Tu le sais. »

Elle me serra encore plus fort.

« Je le sais. » approuva-t-elle dans un soupir.

**…...**

Le dimanche avait été calme. La journée avec Rose était standard : toilette, petit déjeuner, lecture, déjeuner, changement de robe de chambre, sieste, lecture, dîner. J'avais cru un moment voir un sourire sur son visage lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que je ne lisais plus à voix haute mon livre – un paragraphe avait capté plus particulièrement mon attention.

Et là, 21h30, j'étais devant la porte d'une des pièces privées du Crystal. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide au miroir juste à coté.

J'étais potable, j'imagine. J'avais réussi à cacher les traces du manque de sommeil pour assurer ce rendez vous.

Jane m'avait appelé dans l'après midi en me disant que j'avais un rendez vous avec un client ce soir. Elle savait que je ne bossais pas normalement les week end pour pouvoir rester avec Rosalie. Mais cette fois ci, elle me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une proposition mais plutôt un ordre. Et quand elle me donna le nom du client en question, je savais que ce n'était pas seulement un ordre.

C'était davantage une punition.

Punition pour ne pas avoir assurer avec Cullen il y a deux jours. Punition parce qu'aucun des quatre nouveaux n'avaient rappelé pour une autre réservation.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que je ne frappe.

« Salut beauté… » m'accueilla-t-il sans pour autant se pousser pour me laisser entrer. Comme d'habitude.

Je lui fis un signe de tête en reconnaissance.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » me demanda-il. Mais cette question n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Cullen. Lui, il me le demandait comme un rituel avant de débuter à proprement dit les choses. Et donc comme un code, je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait que je dise.

« Qui tu veux, James. »

Et sans attendre, il s'empara de l'avant de ma chemise et me tira à l'intérieur puis me plaqua contre le mur, en frappant dur ma tête et mon dos dessus.

La douleur était bienvenue.

**…...**

J'étais bien.

Malgré que j'avais mal à la racine des cheveux.

Malgré que j'avais mal à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Malgré que j'avais mal au bassin et tout le long du dos.

Malgré que je n'avais pas dormis les trois dernières nuits.

J'étais bien.

La nuit avec James m'avait remit à ma place. Je n'étais plus la sœur, je n'étais plus l'amie, je n'étais plus la fille.

J'étais simplement rien.

Et j'étais bien.

Je savais encore que nous étions lundi matin. Et quand on m'a demandé qui j'étais, ça ne m'a rien fait. Quand j'ai vu les murs pastel, ça ne m'a rien fait. Quand Angela m'a tristement sourit, ça ne m'a rien fait. Quand Rose m'a ignoré, ça ne m'a rien fait. Quand elle m'a craché sa soupe à la figure, ça ne m'a rien fait. Quand j'ai quitté sa chambre après le déjeuner en ayant la vague impression de n'avoir rien fait, ça ne m'a rien fait.

**Tout** me faisait _**rien**_.

Et j'étais bien.

Je marchais dans un monde fade, gris, neutre et inutile pour atteindre le seul endroit qui pourrait m'extraire de ma propre existence : _El libro. _J'avais besoin d'un répit – j'avais besoin d'un livre.

Mais apparemment, même un tas de vieux papiers ne m'était plus accordé.

Mon regard tomba sur le vert émeraude, transcendant n'importe quel gris autours de moi.

Je me retrouvai simplement et totalement paralysée.

Cullen était debout en face de moi, au milieu de la plus petite librairie de l'état de Washington en tenue décontractée, short, T-shirt et basket…

Et je jure que j'avais l'impression que tout ce qui était autour de lui se colora spontanément, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit je pouvais voir les étagères en bois marrons, les différentes couleurs des livres, les reflets lumineux blancs provenant de l'ampoule au dessus de ma tête.

Comme si un pot de peintures multicolores avait coulé sur un tableau gris, effaçant ainsi tous les efforts que j'avais fournis la nuit dernière pour construire un semblant d'équilibre inerte.

J'ai fuis.

Mais comment échapper à l'arrogance et l'obstination dans toute leur gloire ? Ma tentative d'évasion avait été simplement futile.

Je me souvenais encore des mots qu'il avait utilisé pour me convaincre de ne pas fuir.

''_Un danger pour toi''_

Je ne sais pas comment il pouvait prétendre ça. Quand lui avais-je montré des signes de peur ? J'avais justement tout fait pour paraître indifférente. Est-ce qu'il pensait ça parce que j'avais quitté le privé ? Il était censé payé pour me voir danser ou pour d'autres options dont l'enquête espagnole ne faisait certainement pas parti, bon sang, c'était normal que je quitte la séance.

Le plus dérangeant dans tout ça, ce n'était pas qu'il suspectait être un danger pour moi.

C'était surtout qu'il _**était**_un danger pour moi.

J'avais l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement quand il me posait ses questions. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler, il suffisait qu'il pointe son regard vert sur moi pour que je perde l'équilibre. Cet homme me fixait comme si mes yeux contenaient la solution aux problèmes de l'humanité. Si je tentais de fuir maintenant qu'il se doutait de ça, ce serait comme lui donner la manette pour appuyer sur le bouton et activer la bombe.

Je l'ai donc suivi.

J'ai découvert comment une cigarette pouvait être utile. En dehors du fait que la nicotine calmait la dépendance et étouffait le stress, la cigarette occupait aussi ma bouche. Elle était une bonne raison de ne pas parler. Alors pendant toute la discussion, j'ai fais comme si je maîtrisais la situation, comme si tout ce qu'il pouvait dire cognerait juste un mur au lieu de me cogner moi.

Mais tout était faux. Et il le savait probablement…

''…_tes_ _conneries d'assurance''._

J'ai vu le dégoût sur son visage à la mention qu'un client m'avait offert mon téléphone.

J'ai vu l'aversion quand il a cru que j'avais volé ce livre.

J'ai vu la pitié envers moi quand il a compris que sa réplique sur mon cerveau étant baisé n'était pas suffisante pour me provoquer.

Pour obtenir une réaction de moi, il faudrait dire quelque chose de faux – qui justifie une argumentation. Mais là, je voulais juste lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point, avec quelle force et sur quelle étendue, j'étais effectivement baisée.

Je voulais vraiment lui dire.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Il n'aurait pas compris et ça aurait juste amplifié le nœud que je commençais à sentir dans mon estomac.

Le nœud de la vulnérabilité.

Le nœud de l'auto-répugnance.

Et alors, il posa la question à laquelle j'aurais dû m'attendre de sa part, mais qui n'avait définitivement pas de sens dans ce contexte.

''_Dis moi comment tu t'appelles.'' _

N'était-il pas encore convaincu de qui j'étais ? De _**ce que**_ j'étais ?

Il était clairement révulsé par moi. _J'étais_ révulsée par moi. Même la serveuse, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, était moins écœurante que moi. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il insistait ?

Pourquoi tant d'intérêt sur ce foutu nom ?

Il avait évoqué le fait que nous n'étions pas dans le Crystal – qu'il n'y avait rien de professionnel entre nous – pour me faire comprendre qu'il méritait un autre nom que celui de Marie.

Vraiment ?

Je m'étais levée et avait conclu la discussion en lui disant qu'il pouvait ranger ses conneries de pseudo égalité des statuts. Rien ne changeait ce que chacun de nous étions. Et même s'il m'aurait vouvoyé, je ne lui aurais rien donné. Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Qui était ce type était pour moi ?

Je l'ai regardé un moment avant de le quitter à cette table je pensais qu'il allait répondre pour tenter de me contredire.

Mais il n'a rien dit.

J'avais raison.

Et il le savait.

**…...**

« M. Smith a été particulièrement satisfait par toi la nuit dernière…Il aimerait te revoir ce soir, tu confirmes ? » m'expliqua Jane au téléphone. Elle ne me demandait pas si c'était possible ou si j'étais disponible ou juste si je voulais le faire. Elle me demandait de confirmer. Ce qui sous entendait que l'accord était déjà établit et que je n'avais essentiellement plus le choix.

Elle m'imposait rarement mes missions mais, comme pensé hier, Jane n'avait toujours pas avalé la perte des Cullen. L'échec reposait maintenant entièrement sur mon dos.

Une punition.

« Double expresso serré sans sucre, s'il vous plait. » demandai-je à la serveuse de la cafétéria de l'hôpital tout en écoutant Jane au téléphone.

« Marie. Je viens de te poser une question… » me prévint-elle.

« T'appelles ça une question, Jane ? Une question, ça signifie qu'il y a plusieurs réponses possibles, est ce que c'est le cas ici ? »

« Éteins ce cerveau avec moi. Il t'attendra à 20h dans la même pièce qu'hier. Savoure ton café en attendant. » Déclara-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

« Votre café mademoiselle. » me dit la serveuse.

Je me dirigeai vers un canapé à l'écart du flux dans la cafétéria. Je venais toujours dans la cafeteria principale de l'hôpital prendre mes cafés plutôt que celle du pavillon de psychiatrie à l'écart du reste de l'hôpital. Le café ici était un café. Il me gardait éveillée. Si je pouvais me l'injecter directement dans le sang, je le ferais. Je ne sais pas comment mon corps fonctionnait encore. J'avais réussi à éviter le sommeil depuis trois nuits. Je faisais parfois quelques siestes dans la chambre de Rose - je ne sais pas pourquoi les cauchemars n'envahissaient pas mon esprit durant la journée – mais le total de ces siestes était clairement sous le seuil des besoins normaux en repos d'un être humain. Mais j'étais encore là à faire comme si de rien était.

Je sentis du mouvement près de moi sur le canapé et tournait légèrement ma tête vers ma gauche pour ne pas attirer l'attention ou parce que le mouvement était trop difficile pour mon corps épuisé. Je ne pouvais pas dire.

Peu importe. Parce que j'ai quand même dû me tourner totalement sur le coté pour être certaine de ce que je voyais…

A moins que mon cerveau ne soit définitivement défoncé, un petit garçon était assis à coté de moi, emballé dans mon écharpe.

J'avais probablement posé celle-ci à coté de moi quand je m'étais installée. L'enfant se balançait d'avant en arrière, en tenant d'une main le bout de l'écharpe sur sa poitrine comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis que son autre main tenait un rubik's. Il semblait totalement indifférent à ma présence et à mon regard sur lui. Il avait l'air anxieux.

Je détournai mon regard et continuait à boire mon café en espérant qu'il n'allait pas se barrer avec mon écharpe…

J'allais passer encore une fois la soirée avec James… Et alors que j'étais heureuse d'avoir quelque chose qui m'occuperait suffisamment pour m'empêcher de dormir, j'étais aussi terrifiée du moment où j'irais _**finalement**_ m'endormir. En luttant contre le sommeil, je ne faisais que repousser l'échéance. Un moment ou autre, je sombrerai dans le sommeil simplement parce que je n'aurais plus aucun autre choix que de m'avouer vaincue. Et là ça fera très mal. Etant donné le niveau de fatigue dans lequel je me trouvais, mon sommeil allait être profond comme l'enfer…Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de ne pas me réveiller, de toujours rester coincée dans le noir parmi les démons.

Dans mes cauchemars.

J'agitai ma tête pour dégager mes pensées. Je devais encore voir Rose pour lui donner son repas avant de partir pour le rendez-vous de 20h.

Je vidai ma tasse de café d'une traite et me tournai vers le garçon. Il n'avait pas bougé. Toujours en train de se balancer, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Non pas que je voulais bouleverser l'état mental dans lequel il était, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il me rende mon écharpe.

Je tendis ma main en direction de son jouet.

« Je peux voir ? » demandai-je mais son bras se positionna de sorte a protéger son rubik's et son regard se tourna vers moi, furieux et effrayé.

« Tu sais que c'est mon écharpe que tu as sur le dos ? Tu l'as prise sans même me demander la permission et là tu refuses de me prêter ton rubik's ? » questionnai-je. Son visage était d'abord gêné puis le choc remplaça la culpabilité à la mention de son jeu. Il me regarda fixement comme si j'avais trois têtes avant de me parler.

« Tu connais ? » m'interrogea-t-il en gigotant son cube sans vraiment le tendre vers moi.

« Non, je ne connais pas. Je suis un génie dans la résolution de ces trucs. » répondis-je tranquillement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la surprise et…l'espoir ?

« Un génie ? »

« Oui…enfin non…pas un génie genre le génie dans Aladin…je veux juste dire que je me débrouille dans ces trucs » expliquai-je rapidement en espérant qu'il comprenne.

Il hocha activement de la tête puis me tendit son cube.

Je regardai un moment les faces pour voir où il en était mais vu qu'il n'était nulle part, le bilan était rapide. La dernière personne qui avait essayé devait être novice dans le jeu : elle avait commencé à construire la face bleue avant de se rendre compte qu'elle serait évidemment bloquée pour la suite.

« Le truc pour y arriver, » commençai-je et je sentis le gosse immédiatement se rapprocher de moi au point que son bras était presque posé sur ma cuisse. La sensation était étrange, pas nécessairement gênante mais néanmoins étrange. Je l'ignorai de toute façon. Je voulais juste récupérer mon écharpe, et si pour ça je devais passer par un rubik's, ce n'était pas cher payé.

« Oui, donc le truc, c'est de ne pas construire une face dans sa totalité pour ensuite faire la suivante parce que tout ce que tu vas faire c'est détruire la face réalisée au premier temps. Il faut, en faite, construire toutes les faces en même temps. » expliquai-je. Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur ma gauche pour voir sa réaction n'importe qui serait surprit d'entendre cette technique semblant impossible à réaliser. Mais le garçon fixait simplement le cube que j'avais entre les mains comme s'il s'attendait déjà à entendre cette méthode sortir de ma bouche.

« La première étape consiste à créer une couronne sur chaque face. » continuai-je.

Je sentis sa tête virer brusquement vers moi.

« C'est ce que Maman m'a dit… » dit-il presque dans un chuchotement. J'avais l'impression que le sujet était aussi tendu de son coté qu'il l'était du mien…

« Euhm…oui – donc regardes, tu sais ce que c'est une couronne ? » lui demandai-je, il agita franchement la tête dans la négation. Le gosse était scotché à chacun de mes mots.

« La couronne c'est le premier motif que tu dois faire apparaître sur chacune des faces. Ca consiste à aligner trois petits cubes de la même couleur et ajouter un quatrième de la ligne du dessus, ça fait un motif qui ressemble à une couronne. » expliquai-je en le regardant fixer mes mains qui n'avaient pas fait grand chose pour l'instant. Il souleva sa tête en se demandant probablement ce que j'attendais je voulais juste voir s'il suivait encore ce que je disais.

Et il était encore définitivement connecté.

« C'est difficile de l'expliquer avec des mots – regarde juste. »

Il fit un signe de la tête tout en se serrant davantage à moi. Je jure qu'il allait bientôt finir sur mes genoux. J'essayais de ne pas montrer de gêne à la proximité en me concentrant sur le cube. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon avant bras gauche, il commença à balancer sa jambe droite en la frottant contre ma jambe gauche à chaque aller-retour…J'étais hyper consciente de chaque partie de mon corps du fait de la contiguïté…C'était ridicule.

Je pouvais laisser une pourriture comme James faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps sans ressentir n'importe quel malaise et là, je paniquais à cause d'un enfant qui me frôlait à peine.

J'étais malsaine de façon incalculable.

Et c'était peut être pour ça que je voulais que cet enfant s'éloigne de moi j'avais l'impression de souiller quelque chose de pure.

Et c'était certainement pour ça que j'évitais ce type de personnes – ce type de situation. Rien d'utile n'en ressortait. Rien en dehors d'une n-ième prise de conscience de la chose dégoûtante que j'étais devenue.

Je ne méritais que des James dans ma vie.

« Hey, Bella ! »

Je soulevai la tête en direction de la voix que j'avais reconnu. Elle aussi ne devait pas être dans ma vie.

« Angie. » la saluai-je d'un signe de la tête. Elle se rapprocha de nous.

« Rose n'occupe plus suffisamment tes mains durant la journée ? » me demanda-t-elle en montrant vers le rubik's. J'émis un faible rire dépourvu d'humour.

« Je dois récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient, tous les moyens sont bons… » expliquai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil vers le petit à coté de moi. Elle le scruta un moment en essayant de comprendre ce que je voulais dire avant de saisir le point.

Angela Weber n'était pas ma meilleure amie juste comme ça. Elle savait que j'avais un truc avec les écharpes qui se situait entre la tendance à la collection et l'obsession.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul ici de toute façon, bonhomme ? » demanda-t-elle au garçon

« Je crois que je suis perdu. Je suis sortis de ma chambre pour regarder un peu dehors de ma chambre mais je suis partis trop loin et maintenant je suis ici, avec Bella. » expliqua-t-il tranquillement. Je tournai ma tête brusquement vers lui à la mention de ce prénom – quand est ce que je lui ai dis ? Je ne me présentais jamais – _jamais_ – avec ce nom.

Mais je me souvins…

Angela.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Nathan. »

« Je vais voir à l'accueil si un signalement d'enfant manquant a été émis depuis un service. Tu restes avec lui ? »

« Je bouge pas, mais dépêche toi s'il te plait, je dois retourner chez Rose… »

Elle me fit un signe de la tête puis s'éloigna.

« Bella et Rose, c'est des vrais prénoms ? »

Je tirai ma tête vers le petit, légèrement prise de cours par sa question.

« Euhm…ce sont des diminutifs en réalité. »

« Vos prénoms sont tellement longs qu'il faut les diminuer ? »

« Mmhh…non…ils sont pas si longs – en fait…les personnes ont diminués nos prénoms surtout dans un sens…affectif…je pense…» tentai-je d'expliquer en n'aimant pas du tout la direction de la discussion. Je ne voulais aucunement aborder l'origine de ce diminutif.

« Oh…c'est comme quand Masen dit Nat plutôt que Nathan, c'est ça ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euhm…oui…j'imagine… » répondis-je sans vraiment savoir de qui il parlait.

« C'est bon, la cadre du service où il est censé être vient le chercher. » annonça Angela en revenant vers nous. « Est ce que tu peux rester avec lui le temps qu'elle arrive ? Je dois retourner dans le service, je suis déjà en retard… » ajouta-t-elle

« Ouai, c'est bon, je suis encore en mission de toute façon… » répondis-je en regardant mon écharpe draper autour de lui. Angela se mit à rire…

« Bonne chance alors ! À tout à l'heure ! » dit-elle tout en sortant de l'hôpital pour rejoindre le bâtiment de psychiatrie qui était isolé du reste de l'hôpital.

Je replaçai mon regard sur le visage du garçon. Son regard était déjà planté sur le mien dans l'attente. Ses yeux brillaient presque dans l'imploration. Je réduis mon regard en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait de moi.

« Tu finiras pas le rubik's. » dit-il. Mais ce n'était pas une question, il l'avait dit sur un ton proche de la défaite. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi cette intonation me dérangeait. Je pouvais rarement faire quelque chose pour les autres et là, la seule chose qu'on me demandait était de résoudre ce cube ridicule. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire parce que son infirmière viendra le chercher et je devais retrouver Rosalie. Pourquoi était-il aussi attaché à ce jouet ? Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le résoudre pour lui, non ?

Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi – il fallait juste que je replace sur son visage un semblant d'humeur dans laquelle il était quelques minutes auparavant. Je me penchai vers lui en apportant le cube entre lui et moi.

« Regarde, j'ai fais une couronne sur trois faces. Il faut encore en faire trois autres. Tu peux essayer de le faire toi-même, ça parait difficile mais je te promets que c'est possible beaucoup de configurations sont possibles étant donné qu'on ne cherche à placer correctement que quatre cases sur les neufs de chaque face. » expliquai-je mais il n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Je crois même qu'il paniquait maintenant.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ? J'aurais dû juste lui laisser cette foutue écharpe et quitter ce canapé…

« Tu sais quoi ? Je prends souvent mes cafés ici, peut être qu'on se croisera à nouveau ? Bon…évite de te perdre quand même – je sais pas – préviens quelqu'un que tu viens ici ? ». Je m'arrêtai là en me rendant compte de ce que je disais. Pourquoi est ce qu'un gosse viendrait dans une cafétéria bourrée d'adultes ? J'étais presque en train de l'inciter à s'échapper de sa chambre…J'étais tellement dangereuse.

Je m'apprêtai à me corriger quand j'entendis un bruit fin de talon s'approcher de nous. Je soulevai ma tête en direction du son. Une petite femme aux cheveux courts noirs coupés vers l'extérieur, habillée dans rien qui ressemblait à une tenue d'infirmière, mais qui donnait malgré toute l'impression d'avoir un gros poste ici…

« Nathan, tu nous as fait une peur bleue – qu'est ce qui t'as pris de quitter ta chambre comme ça ? » l'interpella-t-elle en gardant sa voix calme mais la panique et une once d'énervement étaient clairement visibles. Mon regard a dû s'élargir au son de sa voix fine. Je n'arrivais pas à la décrire correctement c'était un mélange d'innocence et de légèreté associée à une maturité aiguisée.

Je baissai mon regard sur mon coté pour voir la réponse du garçon. Il se contenta de soulever les épaules dans l'indifférence. L'infirmière soupira.

« Je crois que tu n'imagines pas le nombre de dangers auxquels tu t'es risqué en te promenant de cette façon…Tu es en pantoufle, tu aurais pu glisser avec ces choses tu as pris l'ascenseur tout seul, il aurait pu se coincer et alors tu aurais, au minimum, paniqué ou, au maximum, fais une crise d'asthme sévère sans avoir tes médicaments sur toi tu as fini dans le hall de l'hôpital à quelques mètres de la sortie, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui pourrait être arrivé si tu avais passé les portes et tu es seulement en blouse Nathan, tu vas prendre froid et- » coupa-t-elle dans son élan.

Est ce qu'elle avait respiré un moment ?

Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant d'ajouter « Et qu'est ce que tu portes sur ta blouse ? »

Je descendis à nouveau mon regard vers le petit qui, au lieu de lui répondre, souleva son regard vers moi.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il attendait de moi, maintenant ? J'allais quand même pas le couvrir sur le fait qu'il avait pris mon écharpe, non ?

Je soupirai dans la défaite et me tournai vers l'infirmière pour lui expliquer n'importe quelle merde qui dirait que je lui ai donné cette écharpe et qu'il pouvait même la garder s'il la voulait. J'étais à un point où je voulais juste quitter ce canapé.

Mais quand mon regard atterrit sur le visage de l'infirmière, je restai figée devant l'expression sur son visage.

Elle fixait mes mains dans le choc.

Je suivis son regard – est-ce que j'avais de la merde quelque part ? Est ce que j'avais des hématomes sur mes mains ou mes bras ?

Rien.

En dehors du cube dans mes mains, il n'y avait rien.

« Je ne me suis pas présentée, désolée. Je suis Alice Brandon, infirmière chef de la Pédiatrie Médicale. » déclara-t-elle en me tendant une de ses mains, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

Il me fallut un moment avant que je ne réagisse et lui tende ma main. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que la maturité dans son ton.

« Vous êtes ? » me demanda-elle.

_Vous êtes ?_

Qui suis-je ?

Marie, danseuse cabaret et accessoirement, prostituée.

« C'est Bella. » répondit le gosse avant que je n'aie le temps de sortir un mot. Je soupirai dans l'exaspération. Il faudra que je dise à Angela de faire attention à l'extérieur du service de psy…

« Bella…c'est jolie. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Si tu savais comme il ne reste rien de joli dans ce nom…

Le nœud dans mon ventre refit apparition, en commençant à se tordre dans des sens bizarres.

Je voulais vraiment me lever et partir.

« Je vois qu'il vous a fait entrer. » dit-elle doucement. Je réduis mon regard dans l'incompréhension.

« Il n'y a que deux personnes qui sont autorisées à toucher ce jouet : le chirurgien qui l'a opéré et vous. » expliqua-t-elle. Je n'étais pas encore sûre d'avoir compris. Est-ce qu'on lui interdisait de prêter son cube à d'autres personnes ? Mais comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle répondit à ma question.

« Nathan ne fait confiance qu'à très peu de personne. En fait qu'une seule à ma connaissance, et vous visiblement, s'il vous permet de prendre son cube. Si jamais, moi, je tentais de toucher son jouet, ce serait l'attaque de panique assurée. »

Mon regard s'élargit à l'information je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir lutter pour qu'il me permette de voir son rubik's.

« Est ce que vous parlez ? » me demanda-t-elle de nulle part. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais effectivement pas sortis un seul de mot de ma bouche.

« Si – mmhh…En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il me fasse spécialement confiance…Il m'a laissé jeter un coup d'œil au rubik's seulement parce qu'il avait pris mon écharpe. Un prêté pour un rendu. » expliquai-je. Je ne savais pas qui j'essayais de convaincre, elle ou moi.

Elle continua à me sourire mais, cette fois ci, il y avait autre chose derrière…du respect ?

Peu importe, je ne voulais pas rester ici davantage. Je me levai du canapé et me tournai vers Nathan en lui tendant son jouet.

« Je dois y aller. Tu peux garder l'écharpe si tu veux, je ne me soucie pas. »

« Non, c'est ton écharpe. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu me la prêteras à nouveau et je te prêterai le rubik's à nouveau. Un prêté, un rendu. » répondit-il en reprenant mes mots – le gosse était certain que nous allions nous revoir…Il se démêla de l'écharpe avant de me la rendre.

Je ne voulais pas briser son espoir alors je ne dis rien. Je me retournai vers l'infirmière qui souriait encore mais elle semblait moins enjouée que plus tôt…Elle me tendit sa main encore une fois.

« Heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Bella. »

Le nœud dans mon ventre se tordit encore une fois dans un angle plus aigu qu'avant, me faisant, d'instinct, diriger ma main vers lui avant de serrer la main de l'infirmière rapidement.

Ce nom me rendait malade…

Il y avait tellement de choses incorrectes dans sa courte phrase. De quelle connaissance parlait-elle ? Cinq minutes de discussion sur un gosse pendant lesquelles j'ai dû adresser quinze mots au maximum, et elle croyait avoir fait connaissance avec moi ? Qu'elle ajoute en plus ce putain de nom…Comment pouvait-elle connaître Bella ? Je ne la connaissais plus moi-même. Et heureuse ? Vraiment ? Je pourrais lui donner quelques détails sordides de ce que j'étais réellement et on verrait si elle serait toujours aussi heureuse…

Peu importe, encore une fois. Je m'apprêtais à enrouler l'écharpe autour de mon cou mais je stoppai net le mouvement.

Elle était imprégnée de l'odeur du petit.

L'odeur du propre. L'odeur de l'innocence.

Rien a voir avec moi.

« Putain… » soupirai-je en jetant le tissu au fond de mon sac.

Rosalie.

Puis James.

**…...**

_Je n'étais plus que la peur et les jambes. J'avais beau courir, j'avais l'impression que je ne me déplaçais pas. Je sentais pourtant mes pieds bouger, je les voyais bouger, mais c'était comme s'ils ne touchaient pas le sol, leurs mouvements totalement inefficaces. Lorsque je courais vers une direction, je me retrouvais en face du regard bleu meurtrier et quand je me retournais pour aller dans l'autre sens, j'étais en face d'un autre regard tout aussi bleu. Tout aussi dangereux. _

_Je voulais arrêter de respirer parce que le passage de l'air brûlait depuis ma bouche sèche de l'effort jusqu'au fond de mes poumons mais j'avais aussi besoin de l'oxygène. J'en avais besoin pour réussir à échapper aux deux paires de yeux sans corps qui me suivaient. _

_Je devais fuir._

_Mais pour aller où ? Je n'avais nulle part…J'allais être attrapée…_

_Je devrais être attrapée._

_Je stoppai ma course un instant puis je décidai de courir dans la direction entre les deux poursuivants. Je courrais de toutes mes forces, je les entendais derrière cavaler alors que je n'avais pas vu leurs jambes avant…Et le bruit des pas qui me suivaient donnait l'impression que j'avais toute une armée à mes trousses, non pas seulement deux personnes._

_Soudain, je fus obligée de m'arrêter. _

_Une nouvelle paire de yeux était en face de moi._

_C'était les miens. _

_Je ne voyais rien d'autre en dehors du regard marron remplit de haine._

_Puis le coup de feu._

« Non ! » criai-je en sursautant de la chaise.

Je me figeai devant la vue.

J'étais en face de moi.

Mon propre regard planté dans le mien.

Comme si les démons me poursuivaient au delà des cauchemars.

Le réel infecté par l'irréel.

Mais le regard en face de moi ne me haïssait pas.

Celui ci avait peur de moi. Il était pétrifié.

Je lançai mon poing droit en plein dans le miroir, directement sur ma figure. Mais il restait encore des morceaux de glace, accrochés au mur, me renvoyant des parties de mon image. Je rejetai ma main encore une fois dans les restes de ma réflexion mais tout ce que je fis consistait à ajouter du sang sur mon image, comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment dégoûtante. Ma main brûlait, la douleur irradiant jusqu'à mon épaule droite, tandis que mon reflet était encore en face de moi. Je saisis tout ce qui traînait sur la commode et le jetai en direction des restes du miroir jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus me voir.

Je ne voulais plus me voir.

Je ne _pouvais_ plus me voir.

Je m'effondrai par terre…L'odeur du sang…J'essayai d'avaler pour repousser l'envie de vomir mais j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était au bord de mes lèvres. Je fermai mes yeux, assourdie par le bourdonnement qui avait envahit mes oreilles. La pièce tournait je me déplaçai en arrière de sorte à m'éloigner de cette commode sur laquelle le miroir ensanglanté était détruit. Je sentis le mur derrière moi et je voulais qu'il m'avale pour ne plus être ici. Je me tournai face à lui en m'y accrochant comme s'il pouvait me sauver de l'odeur de rouille et de sel mais c'était impossible. L'odeur me suivait. Tout simplement parce que la source était moi.

La source était ma putain de main.

J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un bruit quelque part dans la chambre mais je ne pouvais pas le dissocier clairement du sifflement dans mes oreilles. Et plus je me concentrais, plus les murs se déplaçaient, plus il faisait sombre autour de moi et plus je m'approchais de l'inconscience.

Je tentai de placer ma main sous ma cuisse pour l'éloigner au maximum de mon nez et accessoirement arrêter le saignement, mais dès que je posai ma cuisse dessus, je criai de douleur.

J'avais dû me briser quelque chose, à moins que je n'aie un morceau de verre à l'intérieur… Je laissai finalement ma main pendre près de mon ventre.

J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus suffisamment d'oxygène dans la pièce. J'essayai de me soulever pour atteindre la fenêtre mais le mur s'approcha de moi trop vite, m'immobilisant au sol. Tout autour de moi se déplaçait au point que je n'arrivais plus à trouver un seul repère stable. Je ne pouvais plus reconnaître l'endroit où j'étais.

J'étais perdue et je m'étouffais dans l'air intoxiqué par l'odeur du sang et vidé de l'oxygène…

Puis tout devint noir.

Seulement noir.

**…...**

**Everyday I fight a war against the mirror **_**(Chaque jour je mène une guerre contre le miroir)**_

**I can't take the person starin' back at me **_**(Je ne supporte plus la personne qui me regarde au travers)**_

**I'm hazard to myself **_**(Je suis dangereuse pour moi-même)**_

**Don't let me get me **_**(Ne me laisse pas m'avoir)**_

**I'm my own worst enemy **_**(Je suis ma pire ennemie)**_

**It's bad when you annoy yourself **_**(C'est mauvais quand tu déranges ta propre personne)**_

**So irritating **_**(Tellement irritant)**_

**Don't wanna be my friend no more **_**(Je ne veux plus être mon amie)**_

**I wanna be somebody else. **_**(Je veux être quelqu'un d'autre.)**_

Don't let me get me, de Pink.

**…...**

A/N :

Suite: trés bientot~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N :

Désolée pour le retard, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment…

Pour me rattraper et parce que je pars en vacances dans 2h30, je vais publier d'un coup les chapitres 7, 8, 9 et 10. Ce qui signifie qu'à mon retour, on debutera enfin la 2ème partie de ma fiction donc les chapitres encore jamais publiés.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre 13, je crois qu'il est définitivement perdu…Honnêtement, ça me prend la tête d'avoir à le réécrire, alors je suis en train de réfléchir à tout simplement sauter le contenu de ce chapitre ou bien écrire autre chose qui colle avec ce qu'il y a avant et après…Bref, on verra…

/!\ Il y a un document polyvore qui va avec ce chapitre, publié sur mon profil /!\

[L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.]

…

**Chapitre 7**

**La loi naturelle est l'instinct qui nous fait sentir la justice. (Voltaire)**

**C'est une chose merveilleuse que l'instinct. (W. Shakespeare)**

…

Edward pdv.

_« Hier soir, à Atlanta, s'est déroulé le Gala de charité pour la Fondation Anthropedia. A but non lucratif, Anthropedia s'implique pour faire progresser la science du bien-être et offrir des solutions pour la santé adaptée à la vie du 21ème siècle. La fondation promeut le bien-être par la santé et l'éducation. Cet événement exclusif a rassemblé de nombreux philanthropes, artistes, médecins et scientifiques des quatre coins d'Amérique. Nous citerons notamment Robert Laurent, grand donateur de la soirée et écrivain mondialement connu, Maya Ushymo, fervente gardienne des droits de la femme et des enfants, Isaac Peerless, biologiste et représentant des laboratoires BFI, Michael Newton, médecin pédiatre et représentant du réputé centre hospitalo-universitaire de Seattle,… »_

J'éteins la télévision à partir de là.

Je l'avais allumé pour me détendre, pas pour me crisper davantage.

C'était mardi soir et j'étais dans la chambre de Nathan.

Quand je suis arrivé ce matin dans mon bureau, j'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir mon programme pour le prochain mois…Et je ne sais pas si Carlisle avait prévu du temps pour que je pisse un moment ou un autre. Ou seulement pour que je respire.

J'avais au minimum deux gardes par semaine. Quel chef faisait encore autant de gardes, bordel ?

Tous les matins étaient blindés par des chirurgies programmées de 7h jusqu'à 15h. J'enchaînais ensuite directement par les consultations jusqu'à 19h, consultations dans lesquelles je m'étais rendu compte qu'avant de s'occuper des enfants, la Pédiatrie s'occupait d'abords de leur putain de parents. La moitié d'entre eux avaient, _eux même_, besoin de consulter.

Un psychiatre.

Quand une mère m'a ramené son gosse, cette après midi, parce qu'il n'avait pas chier depuis deux jours et qu'elle me demande de lui ouvrir le ventre pour le vider, je crois vraiment que la première personne à traiter est _elle, _avant de gérer quoi que ce soit chez le petit…Je jure que même lui ne supportait plus l'entendre…

Peu importe, je devais le faire à moins que je ne laisse Newton m'écraser. Dire que j'avais l'habitude de laisser ce travail à mes internes…

Et là, j'étais assis sur le lit de Nathan depuis vingt minutes à zapper sur les chaînes télé en essayant de détourner les pensées du garçon à coté de moi accroché à son putain de cube.

Depuis hier après midi, il n'avait pas arrêté de me parler de cette femme.

Putain de Bella.

C'était quoi ce nom de toute façon ? Etait-ce un surnom qu'elle s'était donnée ? Se croyait-elle tellement belle qu'elle avait décidé qu'on devait l'appeler comme ça ?

Ouai…J'avais capté que _'Bella' _en italien voulait dire _'Belle'_. J'étais pas totalement merdique en langue.

J'essayais encore de comprendre comment elle avait finit par toucher l'objet de malheur sans faire paniquer Nathan. Elle avait réussit là où tout le monde avait échoué.

« T'as éteins la télévision. » déclara Nathan tout en regardant son jouet.

« Ouai...Infos merdiques sur des personnes merdiques…Rien qui soit suffisamment intelligent pour toi. » répondis-je en jetant la télécommande loin sur le lit dans l'exaspération.

« C'est vrai. J'apprendrai plus en t'écoutant dire 'merdique'. » dit-il en soulevant la tête vers moi, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui souris, satisfait.

« Ouai. C'est bien ce que je dis : trop intelligent pour juste écouter les personnes merdiques. » expliquai-je en espérant qu'il saisisse le message. « …désolé pour ma façon de parler… » ajoutai-je rapidement. Il fit un mouvement des épaules en signe d'indifférence.

Puis le silence.

« Parle moi, Nat. Qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette tête ? » demandai-je en tapant doucement son crâne avec mon doigt. Il ne dit rien, il continua seulement à tourner son cube sans modifier quoi que ce soit que la Bella avait fait dessus.

« Est ce que tu sais que tu as perdu du poids depuis le premier jour où tu es arrivé ? » demandai-je. Il souleva encore ses épaules dans le désintérêt… Et je pouvais plus supporter ces conneries. Je le pris sous ses bras et l'apportai sur mes genoux en faisant attention à ne pas débrancher la tuyauterie encore accroché à lui, puis en maintenant son visage avec mes mains de chaque coté je gardai son regard sur le mien.

« Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Et avant que tu me soulèves tes épaules, je veux une réponse, une avec des mots. » demandai-je en précisant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la fille du Club qui avait aussi la putain de manie de ne pas savoir utiliser sa bouche…

« Je suis fatigué de ça. » dit-il en me montrant la main qui portait la perfusion entre nous deux. « Je m'ennuie, tu viens plus me voir comme au début. » ajouta-il.

Je soupirai en baissant mon front vers le sien.

« Ca, » commençai-je en prenant sa main « c'est parce qu'on doit prendre tous les matins un peu de ton sang pour vérifier que tout va bien dans ton corps, c'est aussi pour pouvoir mettre certains médicaments directement dans ton sang. La nuit dernière et toute la journée, tu as fais de la fièvre, on a commencé des antibiotiques aujourd'hui – un truc pour tuer les microbes qui pourraient causer la fièvre – et là, si tu continues à manger aussi peu, tu risques d'avoir un autre tuyau mais celui-ci passera par ta bouche et je te promets que tu ne veux pas passer par ça. »

Il approuva de la tête avant de poser celle-ci contre ma poitrine. Je l'encerclai de mes bras avant de continuer en chuchotant au dessus de son oreille.

« Et si moi je ne viens plus te voir comme au début, c'est parce que tu n'es plus dans mon service. Tu y étais seulement pour le temps des opérations, maintenant tu dois être ici pour le rétablissement. Et en plus de ça…mon pè– mon chef – m'a donné beaucoup de travail à faire donc je n'arriverai plus à te voir aussi souvent qu'avant mais je te promets que je passerai tous les soirs te voir avant que tu t'endormes. » expliquai-je. Je sautai la partie disant que je ne passerais pas plus d'une heure avec lui le soir si je devais lire tous mes courriers, valider les protocoles, étudier les nouveaux articles chirurgicaux et toutes les autres conneries que j'étais forcé de faire durant les prochaines semaines si je voulais gagner la putain de place de chef de la Pédiatrie.

« Tu sens bon. » l'entendis-je chuchoter contre moi. Je m'écartai doucement pour avoir un aperçu de son visage mais sa joue resta collée à mon torse…

« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai sué toute la journée entre le bloc et les mères folles, et tu crois que je sens bon ? Je crois que t'as besoin de dormir, champion… »

« Tu sens bon. » répéta-t-il avant d'ajouter, « Bella sent bon aussi. »

Je soupirai audiblement…

Encore elle…

« Je veux la revoir, Masen. » dit-il en frappant doucement sa tête contre mon torse, « s'il te plait. »

« Tu ne peux pas bouger d'ici tant que t'es accroché par ta main à ce lit. » tentai-je de le dissuader.

« Je peux. J'ai vu des enfants passer dans le couloir aujourd'hui, avec le sachet accroché à une barre et ils tiraient la barre avec eux pendant qu'ils marchaient. » répondit-il sans hésitation.

Est-ce que ce gosse avait préparé son argumentation ?

Et est-ce que cette fille l'avait drogué pour qu'il ne pense plus qu'à la revoir après l'avoir rencontrée qu'une seule fois ?

« Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de résoudre ce jouet ? » lui demandai-je en suspectant fortement que les raisons de son attachement à cette fille réside dans ce point là.

« Parce que. »

« Combien de fois je t'ai dis que _'parce que'_ n'était pas une réponse ? »

J'étais fatigué et pas d'humeur pour ces conneries d'évitement. Je voulais pas m'énerver contre lui mais trop de choses se rassemblaient pour m'irriter : cet enfant était orphelin, aucune famille retrouvée pour l'instant, personne le réclamant. Il y avait le problème de sa nutrition. Celui de son manque de contact avec l'extérieur. Le problème de cette fièvre. Le fait que je n'aurais plus suffisamment de temps pour lui. Et maintenant, le problème de cette inconnue qui lui mangeait le cerveau.

« Je dois aller travailler. Je vais te laisser te reposer. » annonçai-je en essayant de l'écarter de moi sans qu'il se sente offenser. Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il se soulève de mes cuisses par lui-même. Il se réinstalla à sa place initiale, les épaules baissées, le regard baissé, l'humeur totalement baissée. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux,

« Hey, Nat… » l'appelai-je mais il ne fit aucun mouvement… « Pourquoi tu soulèves tes épaules quand il ne faut pas et tu les rabaisses quand tu devrais les redresser? » demandai-je plus à moi qu'à lui.

Il souleva ses épaules.

Et je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux.

« Je vais y aller, je t'envoie Alice pour qu'elle reste avec toi jusqu'à que tu t'endormes, d'accord ? ». Il fit signe de la tête dans l'accord et je me levai de son lit pour me diriger vers la porte. Mais je stoppai mes pas avant de me retourner vers lui, sa tête était toujours baissée vers ce maudit cube. Je me rapprochai à nouveau de lui, m'abaissai à son niveau et plaçai ma main à l'arrière de son cou. Il souleva son regard vers moi et comme s'il savait de quoi j'avais besoin pour pouvoir quitter cette chambre la conscience tranquille, il me sourit.

« Bonne nuit, Nat. »

« Bonne nuit, Masen. »

…

« Masen. »

« Tellement formel, Ed… Détends toi, bordel… »

« Emmet, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Et pourquoi, bon sang, tu m'appelles sur ce numéro ? »

« Peut être parce que ton portable doit crier famine quelque part jeté dans cette chose qu'est ton bureau ?

Merde…Je n'avais pas eu le temps de passer chez moi recharger mon portable je ne savais même pas où il était immédiatement.

« Vas te plaindre chez Carlisle, c'est de sa faute si j'ai plus le temps de rien faire… »

« Ouai, j'ai entendu dire…Mais je crois que t'avais besoin de recadrage de toute façon -»

« Vas te faire, Em…J'avais besoin d'aucun putain de recadrage… » lançai-je, je pouvais même pas hausser le ton tellement j'étais épuisé.

« Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe, je n'appelle pas pour te faire une Carlisle-Esmé-Alice morale. J'ai reçu un coup de fil ce soir… »

« Et alors ? Depuis quand c'est devenu incroyable qu'on t'appelle ? »

« Laisse moi finir, putain… C'était Jane Volturi. »

« Jane quoi ? C'est qui celle là ? »

« La patronne du cabaret où nous étions vendredi, tu te souviens ? La petite blonde ? »

Il y avait une seule fille dont je me souvenais, et elle n'était certainement pas blonde.

« Nan, j'vois pas. Et j'en ai rien à foutre, Em, j'dois bosser… »

« Attends ! Elle nous a invité à revenir ce vendredi, elle a dit qu'elle voulait s'excuser du comportement d'une des danseuses avec toi – j'ai rien compris à partir de là - qu'est ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs, dans ce privé avec la fille ? »

Du comportement de la fille ? Qu'avait-elle fait d'incorrect ?

Elle n'avait justement _**rien**_fait.

« J'en sais rien…Il s'est rien passer avec elle – elle s'est juste barrée de la pièce sans raison alors que je lui avais juste demandé son putain de nom… »

« Ouai…je comprends pas – bref, j'veux juste savoir ce que je réponds à Volturi ? Tu voudrais y retourner ? »

Est ce que je voudrais y retourner ?

C'était une blague ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je foute dans cette boite de perdues et de connards refoulés ? »

« T'es le perdu refoulé, mec, parce que je suspecte fortement que la fille du balcon t'as jeté comme la merde que t'es. » déclara-t-il en pouffant de rire.

« J't'emmerde… Cette fille est une cinglée qui panique sur son nom et sa putain de boucle d'oreille, et je suis sûr comme de l'Enfer que j'veux pas d'une névrosée. »

« Ouai… peu importe, quand elle me rappellera, je lui dirai qu'on n'est pas intéressé. »

« Fais ce que tu veux, j'te laisse. » répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

…

Mercredi, 15h40. Je sortais du bloc. Je n'avais toujours pas mangé. J'étais censé commencer les consult depuis quarante minutes.

Et il n'y avait aucune voie en Enfer pour que je ne prenne pas l'air et foute quelque chose dans mon estomac.

Je passai par la cafét pour prendre un sandwich en doublant toutes les personnes qui faisaient la file. Je reçu des regards meurtriers de la moitié d'entre eux, mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait me faire ? Je les défiais de me prendre la tête là-dessus je m'occuperais de dix files d'attente si un seul de ces connards prenait une de mes putains de journées.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie j'avais besoin de voir autre chose que les murs de cet hôpital. J'arrivai dans le parking et m'installai sur les marches d'un petit escalier qui menait vers un parc pour enfant. Je changerai ma blouse quand je retournerai dans le service…

Je pris un morceau de mon sandwich en m'adossant contre la marche du dessus. J'aurais pu dire que j'étais bien ici, à l'air libre, enfin assis, sans aucune infirmière autours de moi, sans aucune secrétaire, sans aucun rappel que j'étais en guerre contre Newton…bref, j'aurais pu dire que j'étais bien.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

A cause de ce putain de sandwich.

Je le retournai pour lire l'étiquette collée sur l'emballage… _thon-mayonnaise._

Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir un _mayonnaise_ ?

J'avais juste de la bouillie dans ma bouche ils avaient mélangé le thon avec la mayonnaise en s'assurant de mettre 10% de thon au point que l'intérieur du pain était trempé. Comment se fait-il que je n'avais jamais remarqué cette merde ?

Je sais.

J'avais le temps, _avant_, de rentrer chez moi pour manger.

Et pour combler le tout, il fallait qu'une odeur de clope envahisse l'endroit où je prenais ma putain de pause. Est ce que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur moi, bordel ?

Fatigué par cette merde, je me soulevai pour fuir l'odeur du tabac et jeter ce putain de sandwich.

Mais je stoppai mon mouvement, une fois debout.

Ouai…

Quelqu'un s'acharnait _vraiment_ sur moi.

_**Elle**_était de l'autre côté de la ligne de voitures stationnées en face de moi.

Son profil gauche était debout près d'un poteau, elle était à nouveau habillée dans des vêtements qui cachaient la plupart de son corps. Elle portait un vieux jean, large, plié aux chevilles, avec des Converses vertes usées, un haut beige qui atteignait presque ses genoux et, par-dessus, un gilet blanc à demi manche.

Et biensûr, une écharpe.

Elle n'était pas habillée comme s'il faisait trente degrés dehors mais plus comme s'il en faisait vingt.

Ses cheveux étaient sauvagement lâchés autours de son visage, elle portait une paire de solaire, le tout me dissimulant efficacement son visage. Elle tenait son téléphone à l'oreille gauche…

Mais des détails ici ne collaient pas avec la version d'elle à laquelle je commençais à m'accoutumer…Elle ne se tenait pas droite comme d'habitude, son dos était légèrement cabossé dans une position crispée. Et quand elle commença à marcher autour du poteau, quelque chose était définitivement incorrect.

Elle boitait.

Et sa main droite, que je pouvais voir maintenant, était totalement emballée dans un pansement.

Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivée ?

Elle souleva la main blessée vers ses cheveux puis stoppa le mouvement, se rendant probablement compte qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire avec cette main, puis elle la plaça devant sa bouche, avant de la rabaisser dans un mouvement de défaite. Je n'arrivais pas à voire son visage – je voulais voir son regard et son expression faciale qui peut être pourraient me donner des réponses. Mais je ne voyais rien en dehors de ses cheveux marron et des larges solaires noirs. Je ne pouvais même rien entendre de sa discussion téléphonique depuis ma position.

Puis, un moment, elle raccrocha, elle glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean puis souleva la main saine vers son visage. Je soupirai de soulagement quand je vis la main se diriger vers ses foutues lunettes mais je fus finalement déçu quand elle les garda sur le nez tout ce qu'elle fit consista à faire passer deux doigts sous les lunettes vers les angles internes de ses yeux.

Elle pleurait.

Elle remit sa main sur son coté et se rapprocha du poteau. En traînant sa jambe droite dans sa marche…

Ce que je voyais était beaucoup trop différent d'_**elle**_**.**

Ce que je ressentais était beaucoup trop différent de moi.

J'étais incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Même si je savais que la stature assurée et la démarche mesurée qu'elle entretenait si bien d'habitude étaient fausses. Et même si j'avais détesté sa fausseté, je préférais encore l'erreur à ce que je voyais maintenant.

Elle semblait cassée.

Etait-ce bien _**elle**_ à quelques mètres de moi ?

Je la vis se baisser pour s'asseoir sur le petit trottoir du parking mais elle arrêta son mouvement en dirigeant sa main brusquement vers le bas de son dos.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? Est ce qu'elle avait été renversée par un char en l'espace d'un jour et demi ?

Mes pieds se mirent en marche sans que je m'en rende compte, me rapprochant instinctivement d'elle. Mais un gros bruit de moteur me stoppa une grosse moto entrait dans le parking. Je replaçai mon regard sur elle.

Et tout avait changé.

_Maintenant_, elle se tenait droite, le visage dirigé vers la moto. Aucune position antalgique. Elle avait son portable en main qu'elle tournait de façon nonchalante.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Je replaçai mon regard vers la moto. Le bruit du moteur s'éteint, le conducteur se redressa et plaça ses mains de chaque coté de son casque avant de l'enlever et de libérer des cheveux blonds qui coulaient jusqu'à derrière ses oreilles. Lui aussi portait des lunettes de soleil noir. Il se retira de son engin, le regard fixé sur _**elle**_, puis il commença à marcher vers elle en tenant son casque dans une main, l'air confiant et incassable.

Ma tête vira du coté de la fille et mon regard s'élargit à la vue de la scène.

Elle marchait vers lui – _sans boiter._

Qui est ce qu'elle essayait de duper ? Je pouvais voir d'ici sa main gauche serrer fort son téléphone. J'étais certain de pouvoir voir la douleur dans ses yeux à travers ses putains de lunettes.

Elle était sans aucun doute dans la souffrance mais elle essayait malgré tout de le cacher à ce type.

Ils arrivèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Il enleva ses lunettes, les accrocha dans le V de son T-shirt, avant de prendre la fille dans ses bras.

J'étais incapable d'expliquer ce que je ressentis à ce moment là, mais je détestai chaque once de l'impression.

Qui était ce type ? Est ce que c'était son petit ami ou une merde dans le genre ? Est ce qu'il savait ce qu'elle faisait de ses nuits? Ils avaient l'air beaucoup trop à l'aise l'un dans l'autre…Est ce qu'il pouvait être un de ses clients ?

Il s'écarta d'elle tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je ne pouvais pas voir _**son**_ visage, tout ce que je voyais c'était les cheveux du coté droit de son profil et l'avant des lunettes noires qu'elle portait. Sa tête était baissée vers l'espace entre eux deux, tandis que le type tentait d'attraper son regard en se rabaissant au même niveau qu'elle.

Est ce qu'elle l'évitait ? Elle pouvait le serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder dans ses yeux, c'est ça ? Je ne comprenais plus rien…Je voulais m'avancer jusqu'à elle, soulever sa putain de tête moi-même et arracher ses putains de solaires de ses yeux.

Mais apparemment le gars en face d'elle pensa à peu près comme moi étant donné qu'il souleva une de ses mains de l'épaule de la fille pour la diriger vers les lunettes qu'elle portait et les retirer. Je ne voyais encore rien de son visage, elle ne fit que baisser davantage son visage vers le sol. La frustration commençait à filtrer mes nerfs – je voulais juste voire ses putains de yeux.

Mais alors le type souleva son visage vers le haut en poussant ses cheveux de son visage avec ses deux mains.

Et tout l'air quitta mes poumons.

Un mélange de dégoût et de rage m'envahit.

Son profil était défiguré par un hématome qui rendait l'ouverture de son œil droit quasiment impossible.

Quelqu'un l'avait battue.

Mais au point qu'elle boite ? Qu'elle soit défigurée ? De ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa main ?

J'eux soudain l'envie de frapper quelqu'un – le connard qui l'avait touché ou elle pour se mettre dans cette position – n'importe qui.

Le type devant elle avait un poing fermé devant sa propre bouche et l'autre main serrée comme une vis autour du bras de la fille. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et que la seule façon d'éviter la chose était qu'il s'agrippe à elle.

Mes pieds firent les premiers pas d'eux même.

Le type fouilla un moment dans la poche de son Jeans pour en ressortir un téléphone et visiblement répondre à un appel. Il se détacha d'elle avant de s'éloigner totalement en tournant le coin de l'immeuble pour s'isoler…

Qui pouvait être ce type pour qu'il soit suffisamment à l'aise avec cette fille pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'examiner comme s'il était son père mais pas suffisamment proche pour répondre au téléphone en face d'elle ?

Je m'avançai encore jusqu'à arriver derrière elle. Je ne savais pas comment l'interpeller vu que je ne connaissais toujours pas son putain de nom et qu'il était hors de question que je l'appelle par son nom de scène merdique. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire.

Avais-je quelque chose à dire ?

Je ne savais pas ce que je foutais ici.

Mais j'étais là.

Alors je sortis la première chose que j'avais dans ma tête.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

Elle se redressa immédiatement dans le mode totalement rigide. Elle ne se retourna pas vers moi je pouvais juste voir ses respirations amples et rapides par le mouvement de ses épaules. Je m'apprêtais à répéter ma question ou la tirer par le bras mais elle commença à se tourner lentement…

L'horreur était peinte partout sur son visage mais je ne pouvais pas accorder une merde à son expression…

D'autres choses ont capté mon attention...

Elle était méconnaissable. Sa pâleur était plus importante que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Je pouvais voire les veines sur les cotés de son front – je jure qu'elle allait bientôt devenir transparente. Le seul œil que je pouvais voir correctement était rouge sang, l'autre était quasiment fermé par l'hématome de l'arcade sourcilière droite. Ses deux yeux étaient entourés par un halot noir de cerne. Ses joues étaient creusées et ses lèvres étaient gercées.

Si elle n'était pas debout devant moi, j'aurais dis qu'elle était morte.

« Bordel…qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demandai-je encore tout en refaisant le tour de son visage, comme si j'avais besoin d'enregistrer son image pour y croire. Je l'avais vu juste avant-hier, bon sang, qu'est ce qui aurait pu se passer depuis cette après midi?

« Je…Je dois partir. » dit-elle en se retournant mais j'attrapai instinctivement son bras droit et la ramenai en face moi. Son regard effrayé se posa directement sur ma main qui la tenait, puis elle regarda par-dessus son épaule dans la pure panique.

Derrière, où le type de la moto s'était dirigé.

« C'est qui ce type ? On peux rentrer à l'intérieur si tu veux- »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle comme si ce que je disais n'avait pas de sens. Si elle était flippée par l'autre connard, elle avait juste à se foutre dans l'hôpital, mais il était hors de question que je la laisse partir avant que je n'obtienne des réponses sur ce qui est arrivé sur son visage, sur sa main, sur son dos – bordel, sur tout son putain de corps. « Non ! Lâchez moi ! » lança-t-elle en agitant son bras pour le libérer de ma prise mais je le tenais fortement. Zéro fuite possible.

« Calme toi, bon sang ! J'veux juste qu'on parle ! Comment tu t'es fais ça ? » insistai-je en dirigeant mon autre main vers son œil mais elle frappa violement ma main avec la sienne avant que je ne la touche.

« Allez vous faire voir, Cullen ! » cracha-t-elle en dégageant violement, cette fois ci, le bras droit que je tenais. « Aïe... » lâcha-t-elle doucement en plaquant sa main gauche saine sur la main droite blessée.

« Putain, regarde ce que tu fais ! Laisse moi jeter un coup d'oeil-» lançai-je en reprenant sa main,

« Ne me touchez pas ! » cria-t-elle en plaçant ses mains devant elle « Ne me touchez pas…Ne me touchez pas…Et ne me touchez pas… » répéta-t-elle ensuite doucement la tête baissée par terre tout en faisant un pas en arrière. Je fis un pas vers elle symétriquement.

« Je veux juste voir ta main, le bandage est mal fait et, sans prendre en compte ce qu'il y a en dessous de ce foutu pansement, rien que ce fait pourrait conduire à l'amputation. » expliquai-je doucement, tout en me rapprochant, les mains soulevées en signe de neutralité. Je savais que la merde que je venais de sortir était largement exagérée mais ça commençait toujours comme ça : une plaie mal traitée était une porte d'entrée à n'importe quel putain de microbe qui infectait la peau, ensuite les muscles, après l'os, et à la fin, la seule façon d'éradiquer la merde, c'est de virer la porte d'entrée. Ici, la main.

Elle souleva son regard vers moi et je gelai.

Son expression portait tellement de peine… Ses yeux brillaient et étaient gonflés par les larmes qu'elle retenait. La vue était insupportable. Je voulais juste qu'elle pleure avant que ses yeux n'explosent.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais une fille _retenir _ses larmes alors que je _voulais_ les voir.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?

« Je dois partir. » dit-elle dans un murmure avant de se retourner pour partir mais elle revint en face de moi presque immédiatement, « Vous devez rentrer à l'intérieur ! » lâcha-t-elle paniquée.

Est-ce que cette fille était cinglée ?

« Maintenant ! » insista-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Je suivis son regard et je compris la raison de sa peur.

Le type de plus tôt marchait directement vers nous, les poings serrés à ses cotés, le regard furieux et la démarche pleine de rage.

Ce type était en mission.

Et j'avais la nette impression que _j'étais_ sa mission.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne bougeais pas de ma position mais sa résolution de me détruire n'était que davantage évidente.

« Non, Jazz ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » cria la fille en se plaçant sur sa route pour l'empêcher de m'arriver. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça mais quand il l'attrapa par son bras blessé et la jeta au sol pour m'atteindre, c'est autre chose qui sortit de ma bouche alors que je faisais déjà un pas en avant.

« N'la touches pas comme ça, connard! Tu vois pas qu'elle est blessée ! »

Il stoppa net sa marche, ses yeux réduits vers moi. Son visage était suffisamment proche du mien pour que je puisse sentir son haleine sur moi. Marijuana et menthe.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix aiguisée comme un rasoir sur du papier, son visage impassible. Je dirigeai mon regard vers elle en attendant sa réponse. Elle était encore au sol et elle me fixait dans le choc.

Elle tenta de se lever mais elle grimaça de douleur tout en plaçant sa main vers son dos. Le débauché en face de moi se réveilla enfin et se tourna vers elle avant de l'aider à se soulever.

Je fis un pas vers eux et le gars pointa directement son regard sur moi en me dissuadant de me rapprocher.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il encore une fois sans me lâcher du regard. Il tenait maintenant la fille sous un de ses bras.

« C'est personne. Allons nous en. » répondit-elle en croisant rapidement mon regard et en tirant sur le T-shirt du type pour l'inciter à partir.

Je n'étais personne.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers sa moto. Il y grimpa en premier puis elle se plaça derrière lui. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose et elle répondit en agitant sa tête positivement avant de le serrer fort par sa taille.

Je n'étais personne.

Il démarra le moteur puis sortit du parking en accélérant, ne laissant que de la fumée sur son passage.

Et je n'étais personne.

Pourquoi j'aurais préféré qu'elle dise que j'étais un connard, que j'étais une merde, ou même que j'étais le débauché qui l'avait frappé ? Pourquoi le fait qu'elle dise que je n'étais personne était comme prendre un poing en pleine figure ?

Etre personne. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire de toute façon ? N'étions nous pas tous des personnes ? Je savais que j'avais été rien pour certaines personnes dans ma vie mais je n'avais jamais entendu de leurs bouches que je n'étais _personne_.

Et l'entendre d'_**elle**_ avait quelque chose de bouleversant.

Qu'est ce qu'elle était pour moi ? _**Elle**_ était rien. Et encore être personne à elle ne me plaisait pas du tout. Comment elle pouvait même le dire ? Si je la rendais tellement inconfortable, ce fait là, ne devait-il pas déjà faire de moi une personne à ses yeux ?

J'étais figé au milieu de ce putain de parking. Depuis quand me posais-je ce genre de question ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait me faire d'avoir ou pas une réponse ?

Je sentais doucement les nausées remontées jusqu'à ma bouche et c'était impossible de comprendre pourquoi.

Ca me faisait certainement quelque chose _d'avoir ou pas _une réponse.

J'ai cru qu'après ces années, je serais quelqu'un de mieux, que ma vie serait quelque chose de mieux. Mais au bout du compte, rien n'avait changé.

Cette fille me faisait demander si j'étais quelqu'un avant même d'être quelqu'un de mieux.

Ma vie était la même. J'étais le même. J'étais seul.

La seule différence, c'est que maintenant j'étais suffisamment sobre et sevré pour le réaliser correctement.

Un sentiment étrange commença à bourgeonner depuis le fond de mes entrailles. Quelque chose qui me dictait à l'intérieur de moi ce que je devais faire. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, je savais que l'intelligence ne pourrait pas fournir de prétexte pour effacer l'obligation que j'avais l'impression d'avoir à remplir. Même si je savais qu'il y avait une bonne centaine de motifs pour ne pas faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, il n'y avait pas de place pour la raison maintenant.

L'instinct gouverna ma main quand elle prit mon portable de ma poche et tapa le numéro dont j'avais besoin immédiatement.

« J'te manque déjà ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un service, Em. »

« Mmhh…ouai… »

« J'ai besoin du numéro de la boss du Crystal. »

…

« T'AS FAIT QUOI ? »

« J'ai seulement fait ce qui était bien pour cet enfant, Edward, arrête de t'énerver pour rien. »

« Pour rien, Alice ? Vraiment ? En quoi c'est rien d'apporter Nat à une putain d'inconnue ? Est ce que tu en mesures les conséquences ou pas ? »

« De quelles conséquences tu parles, Ed ? Du fait qu'il risque de demander de la voir tout le temps maintenant ? Est ce que tu t'es posé cette question avant que tu ne l'habitues, _**toi**_, à ce qu'il _te_ voit tous les jours ? »

« Alors quoi ? Parce qu'il dépend d'une personne, tu crois que ce sera mieux qu'il dépende de deux personnes ? D'où tu sors ce putain de raisonnement ? »

« Est-ce que tu t'es demandé pourquoi est ce qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de cette fille maintenant, Ed ? Je vais te le dire : parce qu'un certain médecin l'a habitué à sa présence en passant la moitié de ses journées avec lui à l'engorger de promesses partiellement tenues, et puis d'un coup ce même médecin n'arrive plus à passer ne serait-ce que dix minutes par jour dans sa chambre. Tu n'es pas venu le voir hier soir alors que tu lui avais promis ! Est ce que tu sais ce que c'est une promesse pour un enfant ? Est ce que tu sais comment il a passé sa nuit ? Est ce que tu réalises l'état dans lequel il était au réveil, ce matin ? »

Je restai muet.

Je savais que j'avais merdé en ne passant pas le voir hier soir mais comment j'aurais pu faire ? A cause de l'altercation du parking hier, j'avais plus d'une heure de retard sur mon putain de programme – est ce que je devais me dédoubler pour tout faire ? Il était 1h15 du matin quand j'avais réussi à tout bouclé. Je pensais que Nathan serait déjà en train de dormir, alors j'étais simplement rentré chez moi.

« Je devais l'emmener à Bella. »

La mention de cette conne me sortit de mes pensées. Je réduis mon regard vers Alice, dégoûté que ce putain de nom devienne déjà aussi communément utilisé par elle.

« Il ne la connaît pas » insistai-je, « Putain, _nous_ ne la connaissons pas. Elle pourrait être n'importe qui de dangereux. » ajoutai-je. Elle soupira en me donnant un regard incrédule avant de hocher sa tête des deux cotés.

« Il a mangé avec elle. » déclara-t-elle de nulle part.

Mon regard s'élargit dans le choc. Je voulais remettre en cause sa parole mais c'était clair dans son expression qu'il s'agissait de la vérité limpide.

« C'est insensé…» murmurai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Bien, je serais d'accord avec toi sur, au moins, un point ce soir. » dit-elle. « C'est plutôt insensé. Leur rapport est assez étrange. Il est accroché à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'elle ne fait pas grand chose pour causer ça – elle fait même tout pour qu'il se détache… » expliqua-t-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, comme si je n'étais pas dans son putain de bureau.

« Bravo Alice ! Accroche le à une fille qui en a rien à foutre de lui ! » déclarai-je fortement, le sang bouillonnant à l'intérieur de moi.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Edward…laisse moi finir.. » dit-elle en roulant ses yeux vers le ciel. « Cette fille a beau tout faire pour qu'il s'écarte, elle s'inquiète malgré tout pour lui. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en rende compte elle-même, mais je l'ai vu.»

« Oh Alice…Range moi tes conneries du répertoire _'je l'ai vu' _! C'est du total délire de laisser Nathan avec cette fille ! »

« Il n'y a rien de délirant là dedans ! Tu imagines ce qu'on gagnerait si elle réussissait à le faire manger régulièrement ? T'imagines ce qu'on éviterait à Nathan ? »

Je hochai la tête des deux cotés avant de passer mes mains dans mes cheveux dans l'incrédulité. Pouvais-je nier cet argument sous prétexte que je ne faisais pas confiance à cette femme ?

Sûrement pas.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, Edward. »

Je soulevai mes yeux vers elle elle était assise derrière son bureau, redressée sur son fauteuil, prête à répondre à n'importe quelle tentative d'argumentation.

« C'est quoi cette fille ? » demandai-je plutôt, vaincu.

« Edward, c'est une personne, alors demande moi plutôt, _c'est __**qui**__ cette fille_. » me répondit-elle sans répondre à ma putain de question. Et à nouveau, un mot ridicule me ramena au souvenir de la fille du Crystal, à son visage, à son boitement…

''_Personne_.''

J'étais baisé dans tous les sens.

« Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Bella, elle doit avoir mon âge au maximum, elle parle pas beaucoup, en fait très peu. Seulement ce qui est utile à dire, j'imagine – totalement ton genre sur ce point… » me dit-elle en lâchant un demi sourire et en me soulevant un sourcil moqueur, sa façon de détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'ai pas de genre chez les femmes, Alice, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. »

« Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que tu en avais un chez les hommes… » me répondit-elle du tac au tac, le sourire satisfait large sur son petit visage.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire tu peux avoir un genre que dans ce que tu apprécies. Et je suis sûr comme de l'Enfer que je n'apprécie pas les femmes, peut être aujourd'hui encore moins que d'habitude – et probablement cette conne de Bella moins que toutes les autres. »

« Edward…Edward… Pourrais-tu être plus mélodramatique ? » répondit-elle légèrement.

« Peu importe…Donc c'est tout ce que tu sais sur elle ? Son nom ? Qu'est ce qu'on peux faire avec ça ? » demandai-je dans l'exaspération. Tout ce qu'elle fit en réponse c'est de croiser ses bras devant elle, sur son bureau. « Putain…Crois pas que j'accorde une once de confiance à cette fille. La seule personne à qui je fais confiance ici, c'est toi – et j'te jure Al, que si ça merde d'une quelconque façon, ça va chier. » la prévins-je.

« J'en prendrai les responsabilités, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je m'inquièterai malgré tout. »

« Je ne sais pas pour qui la séparation va être le plus dure, Nathan ou toi… » dit-elle en me scrutant du regard.

Je savais pas non plus. Et je préférais ne pas y penser.

Je passai une main encore une fois dans mes cheveux.

« Tu lui a dis quoi, hier soir, quand j'suis pas venu ? » demandai-je.

« La vérité : Tu étais débordé parce que tu devais sauver la vie d'autres enfants. » répondit-elle simplement comme si c'était logique, sa voix pleine de compassion et de fierté. Je sais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à prendre ce genre de merde – que ce soit d'elle, d'Esmé ou de Carlisle.

« Je vais aller le voir. » dis-je en m'apprêtant à me tourner vers la porte mais Alice se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers moi. Une fois en face de moi, elle plaça ses petits bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre elle, sa tête à peine au niveau de mon torse.

Je la serrai en retour.

Plus fort.

…

J'entrai dans sa chambre après avoir toqué puis je me dirigeai doucement vers son lit mais stoppai mes pas, debout devant son lit, incertain d'avoir le droit de m'asseoir à coté de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décala légèrement sur un coté du lit et souleva la couverture en m'invitant silencieusement à m'installer. Son regard était sur son cube. Evidemment.

« Je suis une merde. » déclarai-je une fois assis à coté de lui, les jambes tendues en face de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre alors j'optai pour la vérité.

« Tu es docteur. » dit-il doucement. Il ne réfutait pas ce que j'avais dis et je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Est ce qu'il pensait que j'étais une merde ? Est ce qu'il voulait dire qu'un docteur était de toute façon une merde ? Est ce qu'il disait que j'étais un médecin et pas une merde ?

Il fallait que je regagne sa confiance je ne savais pas juste comment m'y prendre.

« Tu sais utiliser un téléphone ? » lui demandai-je, ma question le fit soulever la tête vers moi.

« Euh…je sais pas...si je sais… » répondit-il doucement les sourcils froncés dans l'incompréhension.

« Regarde, Alice t'a expliqué et je t'ai expliqué aussi avant-hier, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et je sais jamais de façon certaine quand est ce que je suis disponible pour faire ce que je veux - et je veux te voir Nathan, mais je te jure que lorsque je dis que je suis noyé dans un emploi du temps surchargé, c'est que je le suis. » tentai-je d'expliquer mais même moi, je n'arrivais plus à suivre ce que je disais.

Il approuva de la tête.

« D'accord Masen. Mais pourquoi tu demandes si je sais utiliser un téléphone ? »

« Ouai – j'y viens. Etant donné que je ne peux plus te promettre de passer tous les soirs, » commençai-je. Ses yeux s'élargirent dans la crainte, « on va faire installer une ligne téléphonique dans ta chambre et on y enregistrera mon numéro de portable. Tu pourras me joindre n'importe quand à partir de 16h – avant je suis au bloc et je n'ai pas mon téléphone sur moi, donc ce ne sera pas possible. » finis-je. Ses yeux s'élargirent davantage mais cette fois ci, il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, rendant ainsi la valeur de ce jeudi soir.

« Bon, maintenant raconte moi ta journée. Il parait que t'as vu du beau monde ? » demandai-je ironiquement. Son sourire s'affaissa brusquement. Quoi ? Il n'était plus heureux d'avoir vu cette fille ?

Il continua à regarder son cube en le tournant entre ses mains.

« Elle a avancé dans le cube ? » demandai-je en l'incitant à parler.

« Non. » répondit-il en hochant sa tête.

« Pourquoi elle n'a pas continué ? » insistai-je étonné je croyais qu'elle se démerdait dans ce truc…

« Elle pouvait pas. Elle avait mal à la main. »

Et là, je ne savais pas si je voulais retourner dans le bureau d'Alice et l'étrangler pour inciter un rapprochement entre Nathan et cette menteuse ou plutôt rire à la naïveté de ce gosse.

« Tu sais Nat, je crois qu'on peux trouver la solution de cette merde sur le Internet… »

« Elle connaît la solution. Et elle fera mon cube. » répondit-il, le regard convaincu planté dans le mien. « Elle a essayé de le faire mais elle arrivait pas parce que la douleur dans sa main était trop beaucoup. Je l'ai vu. »

Qu'avait fait cette chienne au cerveau de ce petit ? Au moins, moi, si je ne savais pas résoudre ce jouet, je ne le cachais pas j'avais pas besoin de simuler une putain de douleur à la main…

« Je crois qu'elle était beaucoup triste aujourd'hui. Et beaucoup fatiguée aussi. » dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et ce regard ne me plaisait pas.

« Elle a besoin d'un sauveur, elle aussi. » ajouta-t-il en confirmant la tournure que prenait la discussion…

« Ouai, bah…on a tous besoin d'un sauveur Nat, mais personne en a – c'est comme ça, c'est la putain de vie. » dis-je rapidement en esquivant la connerie.

« T'es mon sauveur, Masen. »

Puis le silence.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

Comme Alice a dit plus tôt : _**j'ai**_ contribué à ce que ce petit pense comme ça de moi.

« Tu t'es sauvé tout seul, Nathan. Moi, j'ai juste fait mon travail. Je suis censé guérir les enfants, je suis payé pour ça. » dis-je sans savoir vraiment qui j'essayais de convaincre.

Ce gosse réalisait-il, qu'en dehors du fait que _**je**_ne l'avais pas sauvé, il n'était tout simplement _**pas**__**encore**_ sauvé ? Il restait encore tellement de choses à régler à son sujet…

« Pourquoi tu guéris que les enfants ? Pourquoi tu guéris pas aussi les grands ? » demanda-t-il en pivotant pour qu'il soit plus en face de moi. Il planta ensuite son regard implorant sur moi.

« Parce que c'est ma spécialité, je suis Médecin Chirurgien _Pédiatrique_ – _pédiatrique_ ça veut dire ''_enfant''. _J'touche pas aux adultes, Dieu merci. » répondis-je. Il fronça encore une fois les sourcils dans sa tentative de me comprendre. « Laisse tomber » ajoutai-je, « Il parait que t'as mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je pour détourner son attention.

« Je crois vraiment que tu réussirais à sauver Bella. En plus, elle parle un peu comme toi – tu sais, avec les gros mots. » dit-il en ignorant totalement ma question.

Je pivotais vers lui à mon tour, en réduisant mon regard.

« Écoute moi bien Nathan, tu as suffisamment de choses sur quoi te concentrer dans ta vie, et crois moi quand je te dis que ton énergie suffira à peine pour te soucier de toi et de rien d'autre. Quant à moi, je te promets que j'ai aussi et largement ma part de merde à régler, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de cet hôpital. »

Je ne voulais pas casser l'humeur en lui disant que même si j'étais le sauveur qu'il croyait que j'étais, il n'existerait pas de monde où je sauverais cette Bella. L'idée d'Alice de rapprocher cette femme de Nathan me semblait de plus en plus débile. Que pouvait-elle lui apporter si elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre son jeu ? Est ce qu'elle lui apporterait des raisons de s'inquiéter en affichant ses propres problèmes devant lui ? Comme s'il n'avait pas sa part équitable de merdes…

Et bordel, avais-je mal compris ou bien il venait de me dire que cette conne jurait devant lui ?

Je savais que je jurais aussi. Mais, manque de bol pour Nathan, il a été placé sur ma route le jour où l'hélicoptère l'a déposé dans cet hôpital pour se faire opérer dans mon service. Alors que, par rapport à cette chienne, on avait le choix de l'éviter ou pas.

« C'est quand que j'aurais le téléphone dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées, et probablement en se doutant que j'allais bientôt partir. Je lui expliquai qu'Alice le ferait installer demain matin. Quasiment tous les enfants de l'hôpital avaient une ligne téléphonique installée dans leurs chambres.

Par leurs parents.

On continua à discuter de tout et de rien pendant les vingt minutes suivantes et dans le _rien_, il y avait évidemment beaucoup de Bella… _Bella sent bon…Bella à la peau douce… Bella avait la voix qui faisait mal aux oreilles…Bella aime les yaourts à la fraise…_ et des conneries et des conneries… Je le quittai après l'avoir fait promettre de m'appeler s'il en avait besoin. Il ne me demanda pas où j'allais ce soir.

Heureusement, parce que je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

Ce jeudi soir, j'avais un rendez vous qui n'avait rien à voir avec le travail.

…

« Mr. Cullen, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir. » commença-t-elle en me faisant entrer dans son bureau. « Installez vous, je vous prie. » me dit-elle en m'indiquant un des deux fauteuils en cuir blanc en face de son large bureau noir ébène. Elle s'installa à son tour de l'autre coté, sur un gros fauteuil en cuir argent. La décoration crachait le luxe et le féminin. La tapisserie était dans une sorte de couleur entre le rose et l'orange avec des gravures un peu partout. Un miroir géant était placé juste derrière elle, de sorte que je pouvais me voir sur la glace si elle se décalait un peu. Un gros lustre pendait au dessus de nos têtes.

Et biensur le parfum – le genre qui pourrait me plonger dans un coma anoxique à force de respirer difficilement par la bouche.

« Bien, Mr Cullen, que me doit votre visite ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle confortablement, un stylo entre les doigts de sa main droite.

« Je sais qu'il y a une histoire de tirage au sort des enchères sur la meilleure danseuse le vendredi soir. Et il y a une danseuse avec qui je veux être demain soir. Mais je ne veux pas dépendre du hasard. » expliquai-je sans détour je voulais rester le moins de temps possible dans cet endroit.

« Autrement dit, vous voulez réserver une de mes danseuses. » résuma-t-elle. Ce n'était pas une question, mais j'approuvai quand même de la tête. « En fait, non – je rectifie: si vous me parlez de la meilleure danseuse, c'est que vous voulez réserver Marie. » précisa-t-elle en frappant doucement son stylo sur le bord de son bureau. J'approuvai encore une fois même si je n'avais aucune envie de valider ce nom.

« Réserver une de mes danseuses a un prix, Mr Cullen. Et réserver Marie parmi mes danseuses a encore un autre prix. » déclara-t-elle, impassible.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette danseuse a beaucoup de valeur pour vous ? » demandai-je, franchement curieux.

Elle rit doucement à ma question sans bouger d'un centimètre.

« Je vous le demande. Vous savez, c'est vous et les autres hommes qui créez la valeur des choses. C'est vous qui la demandez. Je ne fais que répondre à la demande que _**vous**_ créez. » répondit-elle comme si sa merde était évidente, comme si elle n'était responsable de rien là dedans. Et comme si j'étais un des connards qui fréquentaient sa putain de boite.

_La valeur des choses…_

Je continuais à la fixer du regard en lui faisant comprendre que je n'acceptais pas cette réponse. Son sourire disparu pour laisser place à une expression plus sérieuse.

« Je pense que Marie est importante parce que tout d'elle relève de l'inaccessible. »

Je réduis mon regard.

_Inaccessible ?_

« Savez vous quel type de clients remplit ce cabaret, M. Cullen ? Des clients qui sont à perte de pouvoir dans leur vie professionnelle, sociale, amoureuse, familiale – que sais-je ? – ces hommes ne maîtrisent plus grand-chose à l'extérieur de la boite. La seule raison qui les motive à vider leur compte bancaire au Crystal est la quête de contrôle. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point le contrôle est important pour l'homme – pour vous, M. Cullen. Toutes les danseuses ici offrent l'opportunité aux hommes de combler ce besoin de contrôle. Mais Marie offre bien plus encore. Par son caractère sauvage…renfermé…inaccessible…Marie relève de _l'incontrôlable._ N'est ce pas purement extatique de contrôler l'incontrôlable ? Voilà pourquoi, je pense, qu'elle a de la valeur. » expliqua-t-elle son regard bleu transperçant.

_Inaccessible…_

_Incontrôlable…_

Comment ne pouvais-je _pas_ la voir demain soir après avoir entendu ça ?

Mais j'avais l'impression dégoûtante que le fait d'être convaincu par ces mots me mettait au même niveau que les débauchés de ce club. Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais d'elle mais ce n'était certainement pas ce que les abrutis habituels recherchaient.

« Est ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez presque reconnu que votre cabaret était un bordel à prostitués ? » demandai-je directement. Elle me sourit seulement, pas du tout déstabilisée par ce que je venais de dire.

« Je suis franche avec les personnes intelligentes, considérez le comme un compliment. » dit-elle assurée.

« J'veux pasceque les connards cherchent ici. Je veux juste discuter avec elle. » precisai-je.

Elle éclata de rire.

Je la fixai du regard, légèrement énervé. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de marrant dans ce que je venais de dire ?

Elle se calma doucement et le sérieux reprit place sur son visage.

« Je retire le compliment. Est-ce que vous êtes stupide ou plutôt sourd ? Est ce que vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous dire, Mr Cullen ? » demanda-t-elle en s'adossant au fond de son fauteuil et en me scrutant du regard.

J'étais maintenant énervé.

Pour qui cette chienne me prenait-elle ?

« J'ai très bien compris. Vous m'avez pensez intelligent, n'est ce pas ? Dites moi quel type intelligent toucherait jamais une seule de vos danseuses ? Est ce que _vous_ comprenez le sens du mot intelligent ou vous avez besoin qu'on vous l'explique ? »

Elle réduit son regard vers moi sans dire un mot, puis se redressa en avant, posa ses coudes sur son bureau et joignit ses mains en ne faisant toucher que la pointe de ses doigts.

« Mr Cullen. Est ce que vous savez de qui on parle, ici ? » demanda-t-elle en rencontrant seulement le silence.

Est ce qu'elle pouvait juste arrêter de répéter mon nom dans chacune de ses foutues phrases ? J'étais pas un putain de gosse, bon sang…

« Je ne crois pas. » continua-t-elle, « Marie est la plus récente de mes danseuses et c'est pourtant celle que je connais le mieux. Vous savez pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement, « Parce que Marie veut dire chacun des mots qui sort de sa bouche. Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté dans ce qu'elle fait, dans ce qu'elle dit et dans ce qu'elle permet. Le jour où elle est arrivée ici, elle m'a clairement expliqué ses règles, sans aucun détour. Et quand je vous dis qu'elle ne vous accordera aucun accès en dehors de celui qu'elle accorde aux autres clients, c'est que je le sais. »

Je restai juste là, sans un mot pour réponse.

Parce que maintenant c'était des questions que j'avais pour elle – tellement de questions que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Quand est ce qu**'**_**elle**_a débuté son travail ici ? Qu'est ce qui _**l**_**'**avait amenée à venir ici ? Pourquoi est ce qu'_**elle**_mesurait tout ses mots ? Est ce qu'elle était au courant de ce qui _**lui**_était arrivée cette semaine ?

Volturi devait certainement avoir des réponses…

« En d'autres termes : si vous comptez payer pour _discuter_ avec elle, vous perdrez juste votre argent. Marie sait et veut faire beaucoup de choses ici. Mais parler n'est définitivement pas son truc. » continua-t-elle en me sortant de mes pensées. « Et je n'ai aucun pouvoir de l'en dissuader. » ajouta-t-elle comme si elle se doutait que j'allais lui demander d'intervenir.

« Peu importe. Vous pouvez au moins l'empêcher de quitter la pièce au bout de quinze minutes, non ? » demandai-je, je veux dire, cette chienne était bien sa boss, non ?

« C'est dans mes moyens. » répondit-elle impassible.

« Bien. Marché conclu. Je la veux toute la nuit du vendredi au samedi, jusqu'au lever du soleil. »

…

**Entre être personne et être une personne, il n'y pas juste un mot. **

**Il y a l'univers. **

**(camiliaHK)**

…


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

Oui, oui, oui...c'est bien moi. Je suis revenue de vacances, et ce n'est que maintenant que je peux corriger les soucis qu'il y a eu avec mes publications...Désolée mille fois. Tout d'abords le chapitre 6 avait été publié 2 fois, donc vous n'aviez pas le 8. Et pour le chapitre 9, il lui est arrivé le même problème que pour le chapitre 13 (que j'ai définitivement perdu). Heureusement, ma chère Kadronya avait une copie de ce chapitre. Un grand merci à Katty++

Bref!

Maintenant tout est en ordre, voici les chapitres 8, 9 et 10.

(désolée encore une fois)

Documents annexés à ce chapitre : VOIR SUR MON PROFIL!

+Rated M+

[L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.]

**…...**

**Chapitre 8**

**Si on me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue, je réponds : je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis une drogue. Comment voulez vous que je m'absorbe moi-même ? (Jean-Edern Hallier)**

**La réalité est une béquille pour les gens qui ne supportent pas les drogues. (Lilly Tomlin)**

**…...**

Bella pdv.

Vendredi soir.

Vendredi soir et rien à voir avec un vendredi soir.

Tout était différent. Et je détestais la différence.

La différence transformait la routine en quelque chose d'imprévisible.

Quelque chose de dangereux.

J'étais sur ce balcon comme les autres vendredis, je regardais la salle se remplir comme les autres vendredis, Jasper était à coté de moi comme les autres vendredis.

Mais il y avait trop de _**mais **_:

Jasper n'était pas en train de répéter inutilement 'je hais les vendredis'.

Il n'était pas pré comateux, ivre et imprégné de drogues.

_J'étais_ la droguée ce soir.

Je ne passerai pas sur scène à 23h pour qu'on mise sur mon privé à minuit.

Parce qu'on avait _déjà_ posé le chèque pour m'avoir cette nuit.

Et ce vendredi bouclait une semaine des plus horribles depuis bien longtemps.

**Je** haïssais les vendredis.

**…...**

_« Hey chérie, va falloir que tu nous ouvres tes grands yeux maintenant… ça a suffisamment duré, allez… » entendis-je dans un écho loin de moi. Le seul élément qui me disait que la voix était malgré tout proche de moi était la sensation d'un souffle prés de mon oreille en même temps qu'on a parlé…Il me semblait connaître cette voix mais j'étais incapable de la placer correctement dans ma mémoire._

_Il faisait noir partout. Et pour une fois, je n'avais pas peur, parce qu'il faisait seulement noir. Le noir était la seule chose autour de moi. Aucune voix menaçante, aucun regard effrayant, aucun souvenir, aucun démon. C'était seulement le noir. Et j'étais bien._

_Je sentais des fourmillements sur mon bras droit qui s'intensifiaient progressivement pour se transformer finalement en brûlures localisées au niveau de ma main…Je croyais que c'était ma main en tout cas. Je ne sentais pas mon corps alors je ne pouvais pas être certaine. Je voulais me déplacer mais je n'y arrivais pas, et encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas en être sure. _

_La douleur au niveau de ma main atteint un niveau tel qu'elle me força à ouvrir les yeux. Un mal de tête comme j'en avais jamais connu me frappa alors, me forçant à refermer les yeux la seconde suivante._

_« Bienvenue parmi nous, chérie. Et ouai, ta tête doit être un putain d'enfer en ce moment, mais si tu veux que cette merde passe, tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir tes beaux yeux. Faut que t'affrontes la lumière. » entendis-je de la voix masculine quelque part dans la pièce où je me trouvais. _

_J'essayai de rouvrir mes yeux pour au moins savoir où et avec qui j'étais, mais le mal de crâne était trop intense et j'avais l'impression que mes yeux brûlaient. Dans la tentative, mes mains se dirigèrent automatiquement vers mes yeux pour m'abriter de la lumière, d'autres douleurs m'envahirent alors: ma main droite et mon dos._

_« Putain… » gémis-je doucement dans la souffrance. _

_« Ouai, la lumière est redoutable…dans certains bouquins, ils disent que la lumière c'est Dieu - je savais que ce type nous voulait du mal… » dit l'homme avec moi dont la voix me semblait de plus en plus familière mais je pouvais malgré tout pas la placer, c'était en train de me rendre dingue. Je ne sais pas où il était exactement mais je pouvais entendre ses pas autour de moi, et le bruit d'objets déplacés…_

_« Et ouai. Ta main doit aussi te buter, c'est parce que j'ai du diminuer les drogues pour que tu te réveilles. Sérieux, depuis combien de temps t'as pas dormis ? C'est en jours ? En semaines ? T'es devenu un putain de zombi, chérie… »_

_J'ouvris d'un coup mes yeux à la mention de la drogue. Je fis la même erreur qu'avant en apportant mes mains à mon visage, puis je relâchai la main droite pour n'utiliser que la gauche et me protéger de la lumière blanche. Je savais que mes yeux étaient réduits mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une partie de mon champ visuel droit n'était pas visible…_

_Je soulevai mon buste du plan sur lequel j'étais, le mal de crâne ne fit qu'augmenter mais il fallait que je me réveille. Je descendis mes jambes pour me retrouver assise sur un des cotés du plan qui, bizarrement, me semblait aussi familier. Je refermai mes yeux un instant parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter le mouvement des murs autours de moi. Puis je les rouvris doucement, ma main gauche au niveau de mon front comme l'avant d'une casquette._

_Mon champ visuel était effectivement réduit._

_Mais je pouvais reconnaître maintenant l'endroit où je me trouvais._

_« Ouai. Tu vois celui qui apparaît en premier dans La colline a des yeux ? Et bien, on dirait lui maintenant. Impressionnant. Peut être que tu devrais laisser tomber le Crystal et postuler dans le casting du prochain film, je sais plus, je crois qu'ils sont au III maintenant …ou au IV ? »_

_Et je reconnaissais aussi l'homme devant moi aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus, et à la peau qui était largement plus noire que blanche du fait des dessins ancrés sur la plupart de son corps._

_J'étais dans le Twilight, studio de tatouage. _

_La couchette sur laquelle j'étais maintenant était celle sur laquelle j'avais été quand je m'étais faite tatouer le dos._

_Et l'homme en face de moi était mon tatoueur et accessoirement le meilleur ami de Jasper, frère d'expérience._

_« Peter. » admis-je doucement d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas comme la mienne._

_« En chair et en os, bébé. » répondit-il sans soulever son regard d'une valisette qui devait probablement contenir du matériel de tatouage._

_« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » demandai-je en dégageant mes cheveux de mon visage avec ma main gauche._

_« Que fais tu ici…que fais-je ici…que faisons-nous tous ici…telle est la question… » répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la table entre lui et moi pour prendre un des joints posés sur un cendrier et le placer entre ses lèvres._

_« T'es shooté. » dit-je sans hésitation. Il retira le joint de sa bouche et lâcha la fumée vers moi._

_« Non, ma belle. » répondit-il assurément « __**Nous**__ sommes shootés.» rectifia-t-il avant de remettre sa clope dans sa bouche, tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_«...merde…que s'est-il passé ? Où est Jasper ? » demandai-je, paniquée._

_« Relax__xx, Take it eeeeeaaaaaasyy…For there is nothing that weee can do...Rela- » _

_« Peter ! » criai-je, la migraine explosa au son élevé de ma voix, « putain…» ajoutai-je doucement exaspérée._

_« Ouai. 'Putain', je trouve que ça le fait bien…Ce mot passe partout…Ca veut dire tout et n'importe quoi et -»_

_« Peter…s'il te plait…arrête. Juste arrête. »_

_Il fallait qu'il se taise. A moins qu'il ne réponde à mes questions, il fallait vraiment qu'il se taise. Je ne comprenais pas ses mots. Je ne saisissais pas leurs sens et dans l'effort d'y arriver, j'avais juste l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser et que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites._

_« Quelle drogue ? » demandai-je craintivement._

_« Ce qu'il fallait pour que tu n'aies plus mal et que tu dormes.» _

_Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Mal où ? Pourquoi me faire dormir ?_

_Peter posa son joint sur le cendrier, il prit un tabouret et le ramena avec lui jusqu'à être en face de moi, le posa au sol et s'y installa. Son visage était à moins de cinquante centimètres du mien, son regard légèrement au dessus du mien. Peter dans le mode sérieux allait débuter et bien qu'en temps ordinaire ce Peter avait l'habitude de me faire trembler, immédiatement j'en avais vitalement besoin._

_« Jasper avait essayé de t'appeler ce matin mais tu ne répondais pas. Il parait que c'est anormal d'avoir ton répondeur un mardi matin, il s'est alors déplacé au Crystal pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il a défoncé la porte de ta chambre dans la mesure où tu ne répondais pas. Il t'a découvert inconsciente et baignée dans un merdier de sang et de verre brisé. Quand Jasper t'a apporté ici, tu ressemblais à la merde – pas que tu n'y ressembles plus maintenant – mais à ce moment là…c'était…particulier. Tes vêtements étaient dégoûtants de sang séché, ta main droite était affreuse, tes yeux étaient fermés mais tu continuais à parler de choses qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre et te plaindre de douleur partout » raconta-t-il dans une vois monocorde, son expression impassible. J'avais l'impression qu'il se tendait au fur et à mesure du récit, ses mains déchiraient le papier protecteur sur la couchette de chaque coté de mes cuisses, sa mâchoire était contractée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'énervait. Et le fait que j'étais enfermée entre son visage en face de moi et ses bras sur mes cotés, n'était définitivement pas rassurant._

_Je l'incitai du regard à continuer parce que je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre. J'avais l'impression d'être un volcan en voie d'éruption et qu'il me fallait juste un détail pour que tous les souvenirs resurgissent – une secousse pour que le volcan explose._

_« Parce que tu donnais l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un char et que tu délirais totalement, Jasper m'a demandé de t'injecter des hypnotiques et de la morphine. Tu t'es endormis. Profondément. J'ai retiré les morceaux de verres de ta main avant de suturer les plaies. Jasper t'a ensuite un peu déshabillé pour te nettoyer et là…là… »_

_Il arrêta de parler puis il se leva brusquement et frappa du pied le tabouret sur lequel il était assis, celui ci valsa contre le mur sur ma droite. Mes yeux s'élargirent dans le choc. _

_Et d'un coup, mon esprit fut envahit par une suite de flash._

_La librairie…Cullen et son café…le petit garçon et son rubik's…Rose et son dîner…James le lundi soir…_

_James._

_Je me souvenais parfaitement de la dureté que j'avais subis de sa part…J'étais rentrée chez moi au milieux de la nuit épuisée et douloureuse comme jamais…Je m'étais écroulée sur la chaise en face de la commode…le cauchemar…le réveil…le miroir…et le sang. Je pouvais en sentir l'odeur rien que par le souvenir. _

_« Putain Bella, est ce que t'es obligée d'aller jusque là pour obtenir ce putain de fric ? Est ce que t'es obligée de te faire défoncée comme ça pour y arriver ? » cracha Peter dans l'énervement alors qu'il claquait des objets au hasard contre sa table de travail._

_Jasper et moi connaissions Peter depuis bientôt un an, et alors que Jasper comprenait Peter comme l'eau limpide, moi, je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée à ses passages brutaux de l'état 'peace and love' à celui de meurtrier en moins de cinq secondes. Peter était imprévisible. Il était comme Jasper. Ils étaient dangereux._

_« Où est Jasper ? » demandai-je plutôt en réponse à sa réaction. _

_Il réduit seulement son regard comme si la question que je posais était insensée._

_Il ne m'avait pas déjà dit où il était, n'est ce pas ? Je fouillais dans ma mémoire courte, altérée par la drogue, pour me souvenir des derniers mots que Peter avait prononcé au sujet de Jasper…_

''_Jasper t'a ensuite un peu déshabillé pour te nettoyer et là…là…''_

_« Oh mon dieu…» m'exclamai-je en me rendant compte qu'il avait dû voir les marques de James sur mon corps._

_« Ton dieu ? » me demanda Peter, furieux, « Range moi ton foutu dieu, B, Jasper ne l'attendra pas pour faire sa justice. Maintenant tout ce qu'on peut souhaiter au fils de pute qui t'a fait ça, c'est de ne plus respirer. Parce que dans le cas contraire, il doit certainement subir le martyr de la part de ton frère. »_

**…...**

Mes yeux restaient fixés sur un point neutre de la salle en dessous de moi. Je savais que j'étais observée. Je savais qui m'observait. Ce n'était pas difficile quand j'avais l'impression d'être transpercée par ce regard et que le trou laissé sur mon corps avait une bordure verte. Comme si ce regard émettait un faisceau laser de la même couleur que la source. Vert.

Dieu, j'étais tellement shootée…

_Dieu ?_

J'étais shootée.

En fait, non, je ne sais pas si on pouvait dire que j'étais shootée. Ce mot n'était-il pas utilisé pour les personnes sous drogues ? Je veux dire les _vraies drogues_. Moi, j'étais sous antalgique fort, pas de la morphine, mais ça restait fort. Et j'étais aussi sous anxiolytique. Fort.

Recommandé par Jasper. Etait-ce marqué sur mon front que j'étais paniquée par le privé de ce vendredi ?

Je ne touchais jamais à la drogue, et si mardi, je m'étais retrouvée pleinement dedans, je ne l'avais pas choisis. C'était Jasper et Peter.

La drogue détournait l'attention de ce qui était important, de ce qu'il fallait contrôler. Alors qu'elle donnait l'impression de nous libérer de nos problèmes, elle nous rendait, en réalité, seulement plus inaptes à les maîtriser. Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était nous rendre incapables de choisir de ne pas faire quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas une expérience agréable.

C'était un piège.

Et je détestais les médicaments pour à peu près les mêmes raisons. A forte dose, et en fonction du système sur lequel ils fonctionnaient, ils rendaient inapte l'être humain à réagir. Ce que Jasper m'avait donné était censé tuer la panique. Mais celle ci n'était, certainement, pas morte. Elle était quelque part au fond de moi - je pouvais la sentir – comme si elle était en mode veille, prête à surgir à n'importe quel moment. Et à cause des médicaments qui coulaient dans mon sang, tout ce que je pourrais faire serait la subir.

Je détestais les médicaments, et je ne les prenais que si la situation l'imposait.

Aujourd'hui, apparemment, c'était indispensable. Et ce fait même était en soi anxiogène.

Ce soir, sur ce balcon, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un état spécial. Je ne pouvais pas le décrire exactement, j'étais engourdie, je sentais suffisamment mon corps pour pouvoir me comporter de façon humainement normal. Une sorte d'état subalterne où j'étais détachée de mon corps et de mon esprit. J'étais entre les deux. Mais je n'étais pas certaine que les deux puissent communiquer entre eux.

Et je devais danser ce soir.

**…...**

_Bon sang ! A quoi est ce que je pensais en venant voir Rosalie avec ma figure ?_

_Est-ce que je croyais que j'aurais pu duper Rose sur les causes de ma défiguration ? Depuis quand je savais mentir ? Depuis quand je savais mentir _à_** Rose**__ ?_

_Quand je suis rentrée, ce mercredi matin, dans sa chambre, elle n'a pas attendu que j'explique quoi que ce soit, elle n'a pas __**entendu **__quoi que ce soit._

_Elle a paniqué._

_Elle m'a insulté, elle m'a jeté à la figure tout ce qui était à sa proximité. Elle a même failli se lever de son lit pour me faire sortir de sa chambre. Mais les infirmières du service sont arrivées à temps tandis que la crise ne faisait qu'empirer. En moins de quelques minutes, Rosalie se retrouva endormie par la sédation qu'Angela lui avait injectée._

_J'étais sorti du bâtiment de psychiatrie pour appeler Jasper, lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et lui dire de venir me chercher étant donné que j'étais devenue infirme depuis la veille. J'avais refusé de prendre n'importe quel médicament conseillé par Jasper parce que je voulais d'abord mon organisme vidé de tout ce qu'ils y avaient mis, lui et Peter, la veille._

_J'étais donc dans la douleur atroce toute cette journée de malheur. J'avais mal partout à cause de James, du fait d'avoir été inconsciente dans une position vicieuse trop longtemps, du fait des sutures sur ma main et du fait du manque d'antalgique dans mon sang._

_Mais cette douleur était tellement plus douce par rapport à tout ce qui a suivi ensuite._

_Cullen._

_Cullen en blouse blanche._

_Cullen défiant Jasper. Jasper ?_

_Cullen défiant Jasper pour me protéger. Moi ?_

_Cullen blessé quand j'ai dis qu'il n'était personne. Blessé ?_

_Je n'avais jamais dis quelque chose d'aussi vrai et aussi faux en même temps. _

_Il n'était évidemment personne pour moi. Il n'était même pas mon client. Malgré tout, quelqu'un qui avait le pouvoir de renverser mes principes – quelqu'un qui me faisait sentir à ce point là répugnante – ne pouvait pas être __**personne**__ pour moi._

_Mais tout ça n'était rien par rapport à ce que j'ai ressenti quand nos regards étaient plantés l'un dans l'autre et qu'il analysait mon visage comme on analysait une pourriture dans un musée d'art._

_La honte._

_Ce sentiment était tout autant dévastateur que la pitié._

_La honte n'avait pas pour fondement, ici, une faute que j'aurais commise, mais l'humiliation que j'éprouvais à être ce que j'étais sans l'avoir choisi, et la sensation insupportable que cette humiliation était visible de partout. Je ne pouvais même pas fuir. Il la verrait quand je boiterais misérablement devant lui. J'étais reconnaissante quand Jasper m'a maintenu contre lui pour aller vers sa moto, m'empêchant ainsi de me déplacer comme une tordue devant Cullen._

_Tous les morts ne sont pas sous terre. _

_L'humiliation pouvait pire que la mort._

…**...**

« Bella. »

« Jazz. » répondis-je sans quitter le point au hasard que je fixais depuis…je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était le point de sécurité.

« Regarde moi, s'il te plait »

Pouvais-je refuser quand Jasper m'implorait comme ça ? Je lâchai le point fixe en sentant tous mes muscles se contracter pour contrôler correctement le mouvement de ma tête qui mènerait jusqu'à être en face de Jasper et pas _ailleurs_ – pas _vers __**lui.**_

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne me regardait pas. Il _**le**_ regardait.

Que voulait-il que je réponde ? ''_Oui, t'inquiètes pas, je gère, merci pour les pilules ?''_ ou bien ''_ non, j'ai l'impression bizarre d'être là, sans être là, est ce que c'est à cause de tes pilules ?''_

« Et toi ? » demandai-je plutôt. Je savais qu'il était parfaitement sobre ce soir, l'esprit clair, et je savais qu'il n'avait pas quitté du regard Cullen assit juste en bas dans la salle.

Depuis ce fameux matin où il m'avait retrouvé inconsciente, blessée, et marquée d'hématomes diffus et caractéristiques, Jasper était entré dans le plein mode guerrier. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait passé la plupart de la semaine dans les coups de fil et les rendez vous secrets dans le but de retrouver James – qui apparemment était introuvable. J'avais l'impression qu'il démantelait un réseau de mafioso. C'était effrayant.

Il m'avait fait jurer de ne plus retourner au Crystal en me menaçant qu'il brûlerait la boite si jamais j'y reposais les pieds.

Comme si je tenais à la boite…

J'ai juré.

Parce que c'est à lui que je tenais.

Mais la promesse n'a pas tenu au-delà de ce matin. Jane m'avait convoqué dans son bureau : j'étais réservée cette nuit pour un privé auquel elle tenait comme à ses yeux.

Cullen.

Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'avoir été choquée d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'immédiatement, mon cerveau était trop remanié pas les médicaments pour faire appel à ma mémoire, ou parce que rien concernant Cullen ne me choquait désormais, ou encore et plus probablement parce qu'un sentiment différent du choc était bien plus présent.

La peur.

Peur de Jasper. Peur pour Jasper.

Et le regard que celui-ci avait quand je lui ai annoncé, ce matin, le plan de ce soir, m'a fait seulement évoqué le regard qu'on voyait chez les personnages de manga quand ils s'énervaient, le regard passait d'une couleur naturelle à quelque chose qui ressemblait au rouge – quelque chose d'irréel…

J'étais shootée.

Ma description faisait passer la situation pour quelque chose de l'ordre du second degré quand en fait c'était le plus brut, pur et primitif des degrés.

En signant le chèque pour mon privé, Cullen avait signé son arrêt de mort si jamais il me touchait cette nuit.

Et Jasper était, exceptionnellement, sobre ce soir, l'esprit parfaitement stérile, pour justement pouvoir s'assurer que cet arrêt soit respecté.

« Je serais mieux demain matin. » répondit-il dans une voix lacérée par le venin. Il m'avait demandé de le regarder mais il ne me regardait pas, ses yeux étaient toujours sur _**lui**_**.**

J'étais shootée.

Et j'étais dans une merde incalculable.

…**...**

_Jeudi. J'avais donné le déjeuner à Rosalie qui était à peine dans un état hors sidération pharmacologique. J'avais fait attention à bien me maquiller et à garder ce sachet de glaçon sur mon visage toute la nuit pour que n'importe quelle trace de James sur mon visage ai disparu. _

_Et là, je sortais du petit relais de l'hôpital après y avoir acheté quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent._

_J'étais ''sous le seuil compatible avec la survie d'une femme humaine.''_

_Jasper._

_Je jure qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à me peser tous les jours. _

_Peu importe, je sortis du mini super marché où tout coûtait ridiculement trop cher avec deux pommes et quatre petites bouteilles de yaourt. Fraise. Ca passait bien. Et je sais que ce n'était pas un repas complet mais c'était __**quatre**__ petites bouteilles, ça devait compter, non ?_

_« C'est Bella ! » _

_Je me tournai au son de ce nom et au son de cette voix._

_Je réduis mes yeux à la vue des personnes qui avançaient vers moi_

_Le garçon que j'avais croisé lundi après midi et la petite infirmière._

_Je les ignorai en me retournant pour m'asseoir sur un des bancs prés de la cafét. Je prendrai un café après avoir ingurgiter les yaourts. Ou bien deux cafés. Je devais peut être penser à ramener un thermos rempli de café ? _

_1,80$ l'expresso. _

_Multiplié par six. _

_Par jour. _

_Est-ce qu'un thermos me coûterait plus cher ?_

_« Bella ? » m'interrompit la petite voix que je reconnaissais._

_Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ? N'avait-il pas compris le message ?_

_« Tu devrais prendre un haut parleur et crier mon putain de nom plus fort. Juste histoire que tout le monde me connaisse, ici. » dis-je sans même soulever mon regard vers le petit qui devait être debout en face de moi sur ma gauche._

_J'entendis l'infirmière haletée. _

…_Juste saisis le putain de message et fous le camp… _

_Le gosse ignora totalement ma réplique et s'installa simplement sur le banc près de moi._

_« Nathan, tu devrais- » commença l'infirmière qui avait certainement saisit le message._

_« Tu n'aimes pas ton nom ? » me demanda le petit comme si nous étions, lui et moi, seuls dans l'univers. Et quel âge est ce qu'il avait pour comprendre le fait que je ne pouvais pas encadrer mon nom ?_

_Je tournai ma tête sur ma gauche en rencontrant le regard inquiété de l'infirmière, debout près du petit. _

…_C'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes ?_

_Si elle était inquiétée, pourquoi me le ramener ? Elle ne me connaissait pas. Je pouvais être n'importe qui de dangereux._

_**J'étais**__ dangereuse._

_Je me retrouvai dans le regard du petit, craintif et implorant…_

_A ce moment exact, j'aurais du me lever. A ce moment exact, j'aurais dû comprendre que cette merde n'allait mener à rien qu'à la complexité de ma vie. A ce moment exact, j'aurais dû foutre le camp en lui lançant une réplique acide qui le ferait faire suffisamment de cauchemars sur moi pour l'empêcher de m'approcher à nouveau._

_Mais comme l'imbécile que j'étais, j'ai répondu à sa question._

_« Non. »_

_Et les deux ont répondu ensemble et en même temps, la même réponse._

_« C'est joli, pourtant. »_

_Oui. _

_J'aurais __**vraiment **__du me lever._

_Je les ai ignoré en soupirant et en fouillant plutôt dans mon sac à la recherche d'une des pommes. Je m'emparai d'elle avec ma main gauche, parce que la droite criait encore la mort, et l'amenai à ma bouche pour croquer un premier morceau. _

_Je savais que j'aurais du prendre des pommes vertes. Acides. Elles avaient toujours la capacité de me réveiller. Mais là, j'avais des pommes rouges. Ternes dans leurs goûts. J'ouvris une des bouteilles de yaourt et en pris une gorgée. C'était mieux._

_« Je peux avoir ton écharpe ? »_

_Est-ce que le gosse était encore à coté de moi ou j'étais définitivement cinglée ?_

_Et est ce qu'il a vraiment demandé à avoir mon écharpe ?_

_« Quoi ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers lui, mon yaourt encore ouvert dans ma main gauche faillit percuté le rubik's qu'il me tendait._

_« Tu te souviens ? Le marché. Je te prête mon rubik's et tu me prêtes ton écharpe. »_

_Il m'a fallu une minute pour comprendre de quoi il parlait._

_Il m'a fallu deux minutes pour décider de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'infirmière, lire son badge pour confirmer qu'elle était bien infirmière et qu'elle avait vraiment engagé le moral de ce gosse : 'Alice Brandon, Cadre chef infirmière, Pédiatrie Médicale.'_

_Et il m'a fallu quinze secondes pour bousiller l'humeur du petit._

_« Un marché, tu me dis ? C'est quoi un marché ? T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est un putain de marché, mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : les être humains ne sont pas humains. Les marchés n'existent pas. Parce que les promesses n'existent pas. Personne n'a tenu sa promesse pour moi. Est ce que, dans ta vie, on a toujours tenu sa promesse ? Non. Alors pourquoi je tiendrais la mienne pour toi ? Je ne veux pas de ton putain de rubik's et je ne veux pas te donner ma putain d'écharpe. Maintenant, retourne jouer avec les gosses de ton âge et fous moi la paix. »_

_Et je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus écœurante qu'après avoir terminer ma phrase._

_Même si le fond de mon raisonnement était totalement véridique, je n'avais pas à le dire. Je n'avais pas à __**lui **__dire. C'était un enfant – qu'est ce qu'il comprenait à tout ça ? Il voulait seulement que je résolve son jouet. Qu'est ce que ça me coûtait ?_

_Cet enfant était juste une cible facile. Le ''n'importe qui'' sur qui je pourrais expulser la rage que je ne pouvais pas cracher sur les personnes qui m'entouraient. Le ''n'importe qui'' qui prendrait la merde que j'enverrais sans broncher._

_Je tournai ma tête vers lui pour ne voir que son profil, les épaules soulevées avalant son cou et presque sa tête dans le besoin de se cacher. De quoi ? Avait-il honte ?_

_**J'étais**__ celle qui avait honte._

_J'étais celle qui ne devait avoir que des James dans sa vie et rien d'autre._

_Je soulevai mon regard vers l'infirmière. Elle me fixait du regard, mais pas d'une façon réprobatrice, pas d'une façon menaçante, pas d'une façon dégoûtée. _

_Elle m'analysait. _

_Qu'avait le monde entier à m'analyser ?_

_Je soupirai encore une fois avant de prendre une gorgée du yaourt et de poser la bouteille entre le petit et moi. Je déroulai mon écharpe et la déposai aussi entre lui et moi. Plus vers lui que vers moi. Mais il ne bougea pas._

_Je soupirai encore une fois et me levai en m'emparant de mon écharpe pour me placer en face de lui. J'ouvris largement l'écharpe et drapait le garçon avec, comme si c'était une couverture et la nouait devant son thorax. Sa tête était toujours baissée vers le sol. Je posai une main de chaque coté de son petit corps sur le banc et rabaissai mon visage à son niveau._

_« Je veux bien ton Rubik's. » dis-je doucement près de son oreille gauche, « Nathan. » ajoutai-je pour m'assurer d'obtenir son attention._

_Il souleva son regard vers moi. Il me tendit son jouet. Et il me souriait comme si je l'avais guéris de je ne sais quelle maladie qui l'avait amener ici._

_Et je me sentais un peu moins écœurante qu'avant._

_Je me réinstallai à ma place sur le banc, posai le cube entre nous deux, repris la bouteille et bu le yaourt jusqu'à vider la petite bouteille. A croire que je sortais d'un marathon…En reposant la bouteille vide, je me rendis compte que le petit ne m'avait pas lâché du regard._

_« T'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de ton cube une fois que je me serai nourris. » le rassurai-je en imaginant qu'il devait se demander ce que je faisais en ne résolvant toujours pas le rubik's._

_Mais quand il suivit du regard ma main qui se dirigeait vers mon sac pour une deuxième bouteille puis ma main quand elle apporta la bouteille à mes lèvres, puis ma main quand elle déposa la bouteille entre lui et moi, je compris._

_Il voulait du yaourt._

_Je roulais mes yeux à la situation. Devais-je aussi nourrir ce gosse maintenant ?_

_Je soupirai et retirai les trois bouteilles de yaourt de mon sac et la pomme qui me restait. Je posai deux bouteilles et la pomme près de lui, collées à sa cuisse pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était les siennes. Il était hors de question que je lui apporte le yaourt à sa bouche pour le persuader. _

_Il me regardait les yeux larges. _

_J'ignorai son regard et j'ouvris mon deuxième yaourt. Je vidai la bouteille sans accorder d'importance au reste._

_« Mmmh…c'est bon. »_

_Je me tournas vers le petit pour le trouver en train de me regarder, la pomme croquée dans sa main gauche, la bouteille de yaourt ouverte dans sa main droite. _

_Son sourire était large._

_Son sourire était bordé d'une large nappe de yaourt sur sa lèvre supérieure._

_Et son sourire m'a fait sourire._

_C'était mauvais._

_« La fraise. Peu importe sa forme, ça passe toujours bien. » dis-je simplement parce que c'était la vérité et parce il fallait que je dise n'importe quoi pour détourner l'impression bizarre que je commençais à sentir._

_« J'aime les fraises. » répondit-il, la joie peinte partout sur son visage._

_Il continua à manger sa pomme en mélangeant chaque morceau croqué avec une gorgée du yaourt. Ses jambes se balançaient rythmiquement sous le banc. Je fis le tour rapide de sa forme sous mon écharpe. Il semblait fin, peut être même maigre. Il était pâle. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en désordre. Il portait un pyjama d'hôpital bleu ciel. Et la main qui tenait la pomme était rattachée à une potence sur sa gauche où était accroché une perfusion. J'avais l'habitude de voir ses merdes autours du lit de Rosalie. _

_Je soulevai mon regard vers l'infirmière qui ne m'avait pas encore adressé un seul mot. Ses yeux étaient larges sur le garçon qui était en train de manger, elle avait l'air consternée par ce qu'elle voyait. Je me tournai vers le petit pour vérifier que je n'avais pas loupé quelque chose de particulier, mais rien n'attira spécifiquement mon attention. Je replaçai mon regard vers l'infirmière, qui était maintenant en train de me fixer les yeux réduits, non pas de façon logiquement méprisante, mais plutôt d'une façon…respectueuse ?_

_Je devais demander à Jasper combien de temps ça prenait exactement pour que la merde qu'il m'avait foutu mardi, disparaisse de mes cellules._

_Je m'emparai de son cube en me tournant légèrement vers le petit qui capta le mouvement. Il s'apprêta à se tourner vers moi sans faire attention à ce que, je savais, allait arriver._

_La potence qui tenait la perfusion accrochée à sa main gauche n'allait pas suivre le mouvement._

_Je me soulevai alors rapidement pour l'atteindre derrière lui et la tirer vers nous pour la placer au niveau entre lui et moi, avant qu'il ne tire dessus._

_Je savais vraiment comment une main pouvait être douloureuse._

_« Merci. » entendis-je le petit chuchoter._

_Je soulevai mon regard vers lui. Il serrait l'écharpe autours de lui comme s'il gelait ici. _

_« Je crois que le gosse gèle. » dis-je en regardant l'infirmière. Si le petit ne se sentait pas bien, il valait mieux qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Mais celle-ci me regardait en souriant comme si elle gardait un secret spécial._

_« Je ne crois pas qu'il a froid, au contraire, je pense qu'il a chaud. » me dit-elle comme si c'était une devinette…_

_Sérieusement. Ma vie était suffisamment anormale. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas croiser des personnes normales ?_

_J'ignorai son commentaire et me retournai vers le garçon. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, le rubik's entre nous deux. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte du problème qui allait se poser._

_Ma main._

_« Merde… » dis-je doucement mais apparemment pas suffisamment doucement parce que les deux lâchèrent en même temps,_

_« Ca va ? »_

_« Ouai. » répondis-je rapidement avant que l'attention sur moi ne devienne trop importante. Je pris le cube avec ma main gauche, saine, et le déposai dans ma main droite, encore bandée, pour tester ce que j'allais pouvoir faire._

_« Ta main. » dit le garçon fortement, les yeux élargis, en dirigeant sa main perfusée vers le cube pour me le prendre, « tu vas avoir mal. » ajouta-t-il._

_« Ranges TA main. C'est TOI qui vas te faire mal en t'arrachant cette foutue perfusion. » dis-je sérieusement en éloignant le rubik's de lui et en le ramenant derrière mon dos._

_« Nathan, elle a raison, fais doucement. » dit doucement l'infirmière en vérifiant sa main._

_« Bella va avoir mal. » dit-il, le regard furieux dans le mien._

_Est-ce que ce gosse s'inquiétait de ma main ou j'étais dans un monde parallèle ?_

_Et est ce qu'il m'en voulait pour ne pas faire attention à ma main ?_

_« Je ne veux plus te prêter mon cube. » dit-il, assuré, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage._

_Je voulais vraiment m'énerver. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment, me lâcher sur ce gosse et en finir avec ces conneries. _

_Mais je n'arrivais pas. _

_J'ai fais exactement le contraire. _

_C'était impossible d'empêcher le sourire d'apparaître sur ma face. _

_Il voulait jouer sur cette ligne. J'y serais._

_« Bien. Rends moi, alors, mon écharpe. » dis-je en lui soulevant un sourcil. Il cligna des yeux comme s'il n'était pas prêt à m'entendre lui demander ça. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu dans les pensées, il cherchait une voix de détourner la chose comme s'il était en face d'un dilemme compliqué._

_D'où sortait ce gosse ? _

_Le gosse tenait à mon écharpe. Il ne me connaissait pas et je ne le connaissais pas, mais il voulait garder ce bout de tissu comme s'il avait une quelconque valeur._

_Il s'empara des bords du tissu, comme contraint de quitter cette écharpe._

_« Je n'aurais pas mal. Ma main est guérie depuis un moment. C'est un pansement juste pour le style. » mentis-je. Je soulevai mon regard vers l'infirmière en l'incitant à se taire._

_Le petit me regarda suspicieusement. Quel âge est ce qu'il avait ? Il me semblait trop perspicace pour sa taille…_

_« D'accord… » dit-il doucement. Je voulais rire à son hésitation. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait même lui faire que je me fasse mal ?_

_Je ramenai le cube en face de moi et jetai un coup d'œil sur le stade où il avait bloqué. Mais rien n'avait changé depuis ce lundi après midi. Lui ni personne n'avait apparemment touché au jouet._

_Je posai le cube dans ma main droite et essayai de tourner les faces avec ma main gauche, mais dans la mesure où je n'étais pas gauchère et que le pansement sur ma main droite serrait d'une façon telle que je n'arrivais pas à tenir correctement ce cube, il m'était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. _

_« Putain… » dis-je en soupirant dans l'exaspération._

_« C'est pas grave. » dit-il en face de moi._

_Et pour une raison ou une autre, c'était grave. _

_Je lui rendis son jouet, au bout de quelques minutes, vaincue, en le poussant vers lui._

_« Désolée… » dis-je doucement parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'arrivais même pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_« Je suis désolé aussi » répondit-il, je soulevai mon regard vers lui, de quoi est ce que ce gosse pouvait-il s'excuser à mon sujet ?_

_« Pour ta main, je suis désolé pour ta main. » ajouta-t-il rapidement. _

_Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour trouver une réponse adaptée à un gosse._

_« T'es trop jeune, bonhomme, mais je vais te le dire quand même : c'est beaucoup trop difficile de s'excuser quand il y a une bonne raison de le faire alors gardes ton énergie pour ces cas là, ne la gaspilles pas pour des excuses non justifiées. »_

_« Ben… alors… tu ne dois pas dire 'désolée' parce que tu n'arrives pas à faire mon rubik's. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute au quelque chose qui fait que t'as mal à la main. »_

_« Quel âge à ce petit, bon sang ? » demandai-je à voix haute, sidérée par le raisonnement de ce gosse._

_« Sept ans. » répondit l'infirmière_

_« Sept ans et demi ! » corrigea rapidement le garçon en lui lançant un regard furieux qui me fit naturellement sourire. « Pourquoi t'as mal à la main de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il en replaçant son regard sur moi._

_« Parce que. » répondis-je_

_« C'est pas une réponse 'parce que'. » dit-il en me soulevant son sourcil, fier de sa réplique._

_« 'parce que', c'est MA réponse, bonhomme. » répondis-je en lui soulevant mon sourcil,_

_« Non. Ce n'est pas une réponse. C'est la réponse à personne. Masen me le dit tout le temps. » insista-t-il, le sourire sur les lèvres._

_Il en fallait tellement peu pour le voir heureux. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre._

_« Bon Nathan, il est temps d'y aller. Tu as pris suffisamment du temps à Bella. »_

_Bella ?_

_Je t'en prie…Juste fermes là…_

_« Quand est ce que tu me prêteras ton écharpe ? » demanda le petit en me tendant mon écharpe._

'_Quand'. Pas 'si'._

_Et mon écharpe. Comme si tout se résumait au fait que je lui prête mon écharpe._

Ce gosse était intelligent.

…**...**

Les applaudissements pour je ne sais quelle danseuse retentirent dans la salle, me faisant sortir efficacement de mes souvenirs. J'aurais dû porter des bouchons dans mes oreilles, ces trucs en mousse qui prennent la forme exacte du canal auditif de sorte qu'aucun décibel ne puisse atteindre le cerveau… J'avais l'impression que la merde qui coulait dans mon sang me rendait plus sensible au bruit. Cela devenait insupportable.

Ce vendredi était insupportable.

Trop de choses sont arrivées cette semaine. Entre les rencontres désastreuses avec Cullen, les nuits douloureuses avec James, l'accident de ma main, la nouvelle rechute de Rosalie, les menaces de Jasper, le gosse de l'hôpital qui ne me lâchait plus, je ne pouvais plus parler de déstabilisation.

J'étais tellement loin de ça, maintenant.

En une semaine, tout a été bouleversé. J'étais hors de la poutre d'une façon telle qu'il m'était impossible d'y remonter. J'étais à des lieux de ma ligne.

Et la peur que je sentais à l'intérieur de moi comme un bourdonnement du fait des médicaments était comme le bruit de vents forts et lointains. Des vents prédictifs que d'une seule chose.

La tornade.

J'allais être bientôt au milieu d'une tornade et tout ce que je pourrais faire serait la subir et attendre qu'elle passe avant de faire le bilan des pertes.

« Je dois aller me préparer. C'est bientôt mon tour. » dis-je en me tournant vers Jasper.

Cette fois ci, il lâcha du regard Cullen, pour me regarder. Il glissa le dos de sa main sur ma joue tendrement avant de me tenir par la nuque fermement et de rapprocher son visage au mien.

« Je t'attendrai demain matin à la sortie du Crystal. » dit-il dans un chuchotement mais la force derrière chacun de ses mots équivalait à dix hommes qui criaient la même phrase.

Jasper était en guerre.

Et je voulais le rassurer, je voulais lui répéter encore une fois que ce client n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il ne me toucherait pas parce qu'il était trop dégoûté par ce que j'étais.

Mais j'avais peur qu'il me demande pourquoi il avait alors payé ce privé. J'avais peur parce que je n'avais pas de réponse.

J'avais peur que ma voix dérape et me trahisse dans ma tentative de le rassurer. J'avais peur qu'il pense que je craignais d'être touchée par cet homme.

J'avais _**vraiment**_peur d'être touchée par Cullen.

Mais je ne parlais pas du toucher physique.

…**...**

Edward pdv.

« Tu risques d'avoir une crampe à force d'agiter cette jambe sous cette table. » dit Ben à coté de moi.

Vendredi soir. J'étais au Crystal comme prévu. J'avais demandé à Ben de venir avec moi.

_**Elle**_était sur le balcon. Et _**elle**_ n'était pas seule.

Le type du parking était à coté d'elle. Et il tentait de me tuer avec son putain de regard.

Qui était cet homme ? Et pour qui il se prenait ?

Il donnait l'impression qu'il était son garde du corps ou une merde dans le genre.

Et dans cette hypothèse, cela signifierait qu'il la protégeait de moi.

Je voulais rire.

Au lieu se s'occuper des connards autours de moi, qui étaient _vraiment_ dangereux pour elle, cet abruti était centré sur moi.

_**J'avais**_ besoin d'être protégé d'elle.

Et encore j'étais ici. Et je pouvais plus me souvenir des raisons de ma présence dans cette boite. Rien n'était suffisamment intelligent pour justifier que je sois ici.

Les shows merdiques s'enchaînèrent, les faux sourires, la fausse beauté, le faux talent – elles étaient toutes lamentables.

Alors je continuais à _**la**_ regarder.

Et je _me_ trouvais lamentable.

« Est ce que tu crois que tu me la présenteras, un jour ? » chuchota Ben près de moi

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je quand je savais précisément de quoi il parlait.

« Tu voulais me demander 'de _qui_ tu parles ?' ? » rectifia-t-il, son regard vers la scène sur laquelle je ne sais quelle traînée était en train de se déhancher.

« Pourquoi je te la présenterais ? Tout ce que tu dois faire, si tu veux lui parler, c'est de signer un putain de chèque. » répondis-je en sautant n'importe quel détour.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple. »

« C'est parfaitement simple. Elle refuse de me parler. Et là, une discussion sera possible seulement parce que j'ai posé de l'argent pour. »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne veut, tout simplement, pas te parler. Tu sais, la situation est possible, je te promets. »

« Et pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas me parler ? Qu'est ce que ça pourrait lui faire ? Toutes les filles me parlent sans aucune putain d'invitation, bordel, _tout_ le monde me parle sans que je le demande. Pourquoi elle serait différente ? Qui est cette fille pour ne pas se comporter comme toutes les autres chiennes, bon sang ? »

« Elle est intelligente. » dit-il comme si c'était un fait mathématiquement démontré.

La lumière dans la salle revint d'un coup, un show venait de se terminer.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle regardait un point au hasard dans la salle, le même putain de point depuis que j'étais arrivé. Rigide et droite, légèrement adossée sur un des murs du balcon, ses cheveux me cachaient encore la plupart de son visage - je ne supportais plus ses cheveux. Je voulais voir la main qui était blessée mais c'était impossible depuis ma position et du fait de la pénombre englobant les balcons du niveau supérieur.

« De toute façon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument lui parler. » demanda Ben, toujours connecté à la discussion précédente.

« Exactement parce qu'elle ne veut pas me parler ! »

« Ton cerveau est tellement atteint, Masen...Je me demande comment on te laisse encore opérer des êtres vivants. »

« Ouai ? Moi, je me demande surtout pourquoi c'est à toi que je me suis adressé quand j'ai voulu une putain de compagnie ? »

« Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami. »

Fils de pute.

« Ou ton moins mauvais ami. Au choix. » rectifia-t-il, satisfait de lui.

J'ignorai ses commentaires, trop justes à mon goût, pour replacer mon regard sur le balcon. Et à ma surprise, il était vide.

La salle s'obscurcit, une nouvelle chanson pourrie démarra et une danseuse apparue sur la scène. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment décrire comment elle était habillée parce que la vraie question était : est ce qu'elle était habillée ?

Les cinq minutes qui ont suivi étaient d'un ennui mortel dans la mesure où je n'avais plus rien à regarder. L'obscurité me donnait juste envie de dormir. Je n'avais pas pris d'alcool.

J'avais besoin d'être alerte pour la suite.

Pas que l'alcool altérait vraiment mes fonctions supérieures. C'était juste une précaution. Pour ce soir.

La musique s'éteint et la lumière revint.

« Je ne comprends pas, cependant, pourquoi elle n'est pas avec les autres danseuses. Je ne pense pas que tu aies remarqué mais les serveuses sont les danseuses ici, il y a une sorte de système rotatif toute la soirée. Mais la fille qui a paralysé les muscles de tes yeux ne fait pas le service. Elle est juste sur ce balcon jusqu'à son tour de passage sur scène. »

Et à ce moment là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a énervé dans ce que Ben venait de dire.

Etait-ce le fait qu'il avait raison ? Etait-ce le fait qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose que je n'avais pas saisi ? Etait-ce le fait qu'il passait lui aussi beaucoup de temps - beaucoup _trop_ de temps - à essayer de comprendre cette fille ?

Mais j'étais sûr comme de l'Enfer que j'étais furieux.

« Je vois deux possibilités, chacune à un extrême par rapport à l'autre : soit c'est une forme de punition de la part de sa chef…soit c'est une forme de privilège. » dit-il tout en regardant le balcon vide, comme s'il y avait un puzzle par-dessus qu'il devait résoudre – comme si je n'étais pas sur la putain de chaise à coté de lui.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon poing quand il frappa dur contre l'épaule du débauché prés de moi.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-il en se tournant vers moi dans l'incompréhension.

« Arrête cette putain d'analyse, c'est pas ta foutue patiente ! »

Il me scruta du regard un moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait dans mon expression mais vu le sourire satisfait qu'il afficha, il avait probablement du trouver ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu crains. » dit-il simplement avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais la lumière s'éteint à nouveau, le silence dans la salle se replaça.

Et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.

Il n'y avait pas même le son d'une note de musique comme pour les autres shows.

C'était juste le silence…

L'obscurité…

Et les rideaux rouges fermés…

C'était différent.

C'était _**elle**_.

La musique débuta alors que les rideaux étaient fermés. Je reconnaissais le son. Je reconnaissais l'intro de la chanson qui allait commencer, chantée par la chienne internationale la plus adulée de la planète.

Madonna.

_Frozen._

_Frozen ?_

Pourquoi même les chansons sur lesquelles elle dansait étaient différentes de ce qui se faisait d'habitude ? Comment une danseuse était censée allumer des hommes sur une chanson qui criait la congélation ?

Pendant des secondes, qui me parurent être l'éternité, il n'y avait que les notes d'instrument, puis, alors que la voix de Madonna débuta, les rideaux s'écartèrent pour libérer une vue à couper le souffle.

_**Elle**_ était accrochée au plafond par une corde attachée à sa cheville, sa tête vers le sol.

Ont suivis toutes les réactions, absentes aux spectacles précédents : les halètements, les gémissements, les sifflements et les règlements de braguettes.

Je voulais tous les frapper.

Et je voulais la décrocher.

Est ce que j'avais rêvé quand je l'ai vu boiter il y a à peine trois jours ? Et ici, elle s'apprêtait à nous faire un numéro d'acrobatie, c'est ça ?

Elle était à quelques mètres de moi. Son corps à l'envers. Maintenu par une corde accrochée à sa cheville gauche. Son autre jambe était libre, fléchie, de sorte que son pied droit soit au niveau du milieu de sa cuisse gauche, pâle. Ses jambes donnaient l'impression d'être interminables, blanches, tellement blanches que je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un truc créant l'effet. Elle portait une jupe blanche courte du genre danseuse étoile. Un haut à bretelle fine, argenté, recouvrait son buste. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une sorte de chignon serré. Depuis ma position, je la voyais de profil, ses bras ballants vers le sol. Comme inerte, suspendue et offerte à tous les débauchés de la boite.

Et les ballerines.

Cette fille mettait le feu dans une salle sur _Frozen_ et en putain de ballerines.

Les battements de la musique caractéristiques de cette chanson concordèrent avec le début de _ses_ mouvements. La jambe qui était pliée, se déplia lentement vers l'extérieur en formant un angle droit parfait avec la jambe accrochée. Ceci en même temps que son corps tournait sur lui-même.

Et j'aurais dû être prêt à ce que je vis ensuite.

Son haut à bretelles aurait du me préparer à la vue en face de moi.

Son dos.

Le bleu azur et le noir.

Son dos était marqué sur toute sa surface d'un tatouage composé de fleurs bleues et de racines noires dessinant des motifs complexes sur la pâleur de sa peau, depuis sa nuque jusqu'à la base de sa taille.

Elle portait un putain de tatouage.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait être faux ? Comme un de ces putains d'artifice que certaines connes se collaient sur la peau pour se donner un style quand elles avaient trop la frousse pour confronter l'aiguille d'un tatoueur ?

Mes mains avaient des démangeaisons pour toucher sa peau et vérifier directement l'authenticité du dessin. Impossible d'empêcher mon esprit de se diriger vers d'autres endroits où elle pourrait être aussi ancrée.

J'étais dur.

Et alors que les battements retentirent à nouveaux et que la chanson s'accéléra, son corps commença à se balancer d'un coté de la scène à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle se redresse totalement, sa tête près de la cheville accrochée qu'elle libera rapidement du lien qui la tenait à la corde.

Elle retomba sur ses pieds, légèrement accroupie. Puis se souleva doucement, face vers nous, droite, et débuta alors des mouvements que j'arrivais pas à décrire…c'était entre le simple déhanchement et des figures complexes qui ne démontraient que sa flexibilité maîtrisée. Elle descendit du plateau pour se diriger entre les tables, en passant par ci par là, une main sur l'épaule d'un client, une main sur les cheveux d'un autre. Nonchalamment. Comme si c'était rien.

Arrivée près du coin bar, elle fit un signe de la tête à une des serveuses, celle-ci s'empara d'une pomme verte d'un panier posé sur son plan de service et la jeta vers _elle_.

Vers sa main droite.

Elle l'a rattrapa.

Par la main gauche.

Celle qui n'avait pas été bandée dans la semaine.

Elle fit rouler la pomme le long de son bras, depuis sa main jusqu'au creux de son cou où elle la coinça entre son épaule et son visage, puis elle baissa son buste vers l'arrière, et d'un coup d'épaule gauche, la pomme passa entre son menton et sa poitrine jusqu'à l'épaule droite puis redescendit le long du bras droit pour sa main droite. La pomme n'a pas vacillé, de la même façon que la main de n'importe qui ici n'aurait pas vacillé sur le même trajet.

Elle se déplaça entre les tables en montrant la pomme aux hommes sur son trajet, comme si elle présentait quelque chose de précieux au public. Les regards des hommes suivaient la pomme comme si c'était elle la danseuse, certains tendaient même leurs mains vers elle, mais **_elle_** retirait la chose convoitée avant qu'on la lui prenne.

N'était-ce pas qu'une putain de pomme ?

Elle regagna la scène, après avoir hypnotisé la sale entière. Elle enchaîna quelques figures accordées à la chanson lugubre de Madonna et dans lesquelles la pomme n'avait pas touché une seule fois le sol. Elle la faisait rouler sur n'importe quelle partie de son corps, comme si le fruit était parfaitement sphérique et aimanté à son corps. Peu importe, les sauts qu'elle pratiquaient, peu importe les lancés de la pomme, cette dernière lui revenait systématiquement.

Comme si la pomme était une partie de son corps.

Et cette pomme associée à sa tenue de danseuse étoile, blanche et argentée, son visage libéré de ses cheveux attachés dans ce chignon serré et sa peau pâle, cette fille transpirait davantage l'innocence, la pureté, et la lumière qu'autre chose.

Et avais-je mentionné les ballerines ?

Elle semblait ne pas appartenir à cet endroit. Tout autour d'elle paraissait terne, inutile, et amateur. Dans son mystère, son talent indéniable et sa différence, cette fille semblait irréelle.

Et ça m'énervait au plus au point.

'…_Incontrôlable…Inaccessible…'_

Putain…

Au bout d'un moment, elle descendit de la scène pour se rapprocha de la première table devant le plateau. Elle s'arrêta en face des hommes qui la remplissaient en arc de cercle. Elle s'abaissa vers eux, posa ses coudes sur la table, les quatre connards s'étaient rapprochés d'elle comme des putains d'automates. Elle apporta alors la pomme à sa bouche alors que cette dernière était à probablement moins de trente centimètres des débauchés. Je vis à peine sa langue sortir et frôler le putain de fruit avant qu'elle y ait déposé un léger baiser. Puis elle lança la pomme vers le haut, au centre de la table, les bras des connards se tendirent pour l'attraper mais _elle _fut plus rapide.

Elle avait fini, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sur le centre de la table avec la pomme dans sa main.

Elle fit un saut en arrière pour se retrouver à nouveau au sol, en face de la table. Elle s'empara d'un cigare qui était dans la bouche d'un des fumiers et se dirigea rapidement vers la scène tandis que la musique s'accéléra. Une fois dessus, elle apporta le cigare à sa bouche, puis expira la fumée vers le haut de la scène, en créant des cerceaux de fumées parfaitement réguliers qui s'envolèrent vers le plafond l'un après l'autre. Elle jeta enfin la pomme qui passa exactement au centre de chacun des cercles expirés.

Et alors qu'ils s'évaporaient tous dans l'air et que la pomme refaisait le chemin inverse vers sa main, les rideaux rouges se refermèrent, la musique s'arrêta et l'éclairage revint dans toute la salle.

Je _voyais_ les applaudissements, les sifflements et les coups sur les tables.

Mais dans ma tête, c'était le silence.

Comme si j'étais sous l'eau et que je devais encore émerger : tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur n'était qu'un mélange flou de couleur à travers la surface de l'eau mais je ne pouvais rien entendre. La seule chose à laquelle mon cerveau voulait être fixé était cette foutue pomme.

Est-ce qu'elle l'avait rattrapé ?

Est-ce que je pouvais être plus baisé que ça et, en même temps, aussi peu baisé, en un temps aussi court ?

Un coup dans mes côtes me ramena à la réalité. Ben.

« La femme. La faiblesse de l'homme. » dit-il calmement en regardant autour de lui les autres tables excitées par le show qui venait de se dérouler. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux tout en essayant de régler ma position sur mon fauteuil. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que j'avais jouïs ? Victoria ? Putain, j'avais besoin d'un orgasme…

« Parle pour toi, Ben » répondis-je parce que c'était la vérité. Autant n'importe quelle chienne pouvait faire défaillir n'importe quel connard autour de moi, autant je ne pouvais pas accorder de merde à toutes ces traînées.

« Tu peux te mentir à toi-même comme tu veux, Ed. Avec moi, épargne juste ton énergie. »

Débauché.

Et, d'accord, c'était _presque_ la vérité. A une chienne prêt. Mais encore c'était différent. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer.

« Les femmes ne constituent pas mon putain de point faible. N'importe quelle personne qui me connaît pourra en témoigner, abruti… » insistai-je.

« C'est vrai, la femme n'est pas ton point faible, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas de point faible… » continua Ben, sur ce ton imperturbable, qui _**me **_perturbait systématiquement.

« Quoi ? Tu cherches mon point faible maintenant ? » demandai-je, irrité.

« Oh non…Je connais déjà le tien. » dit-il assuré sans même me regarder.

« Et ? »

« Tu es un battant. » répondit-il sur le même ton qu'il avait utilisé pour déclarer qu'_**elle**_ était intelligente. Je voulais rire à sa réponse.

« Et depuis quand être un battant est un point faible, Ben ? »

« Depuis que le battant ne sait pas perdre. Il prendra tous les risques pour réussir peu importe le danger que ça implique, et dans la grande majorité du temps, il réussira. Mais s'il perd- »

Il n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase parce qu'il a été coupé par Volturi, debout près de moi.

« Bonsoir Messieurs. M. Cullen, une hôtesse va venir vous accompagner pour votre privé. »

Je lui fis un signe de tête dans l'accord avant de parler.

« J'aurais besoin d'une faveur. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » dit-elle et je jure que ses yeux brillaient de curiosité.

« Récupérez pour moi la pomme qu'elle a utilisé. »

Elle me regarda un instant, troublée, avant de me répondre.

« Vous l'aurez, M. Cullen. ». Puis elle quitta la table.

Je me tournai vers Ben qui s'était légèrement penché vers moi.

« L'échec pour un battant, c'est l'autodestruction assurée. »

**…...**

**Il n'y a rien de semblable à la langue aiguisée d'un bon ami pour couper à travers les mensonges qu'on se dit à soi même. (Laura Moncur)**

**Des millions de gens ont vu tomber une pomme, Newton est le seul qui se soit demandé pourquoi. (Bernard Baruch)**

**…...**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

++ cf documents annexes sur mon profil ++

[L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.]

**...**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**[…]**

**C'est chaque instant que je savoure,**

**Chaque image que je grave au mieux**

**Et avant qu'il ne fasse jour,**

**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux.**

**[…]**

**C'est chaque soupir que je respire,**

**Chaque contour que j'apprends par cœur,**

**Je n'ai que toi à retenir.**

**Il n'y a que demain qui me fait peur**

**Ces rencontres mêmes brèves,**

**Ces aventures qui ne comptent pas,**

**Avant que le jour ne se lève,**

**Moi je te garde encore pour moi.**

**[…]**

**Avant que la nuit ne s'achève,**

**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux…**

**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux…**

**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux...**

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_**, de Pascal Obispo.**

**…...**

Bella PdV :

J'ai ignoré les battements de cœur qui cognaient dans ma poitrine, j'ai ignoré l'impression que je n'avais pas suffisamment d'oxygène autour de moi, j'ai ignoré la moiteur de ma main quand elle s'est posée sur le poignet de la porte me séparant de mon privé.

A quoi avait servit la prise de tous ces médicaments si toutes les réactions liées au stress étaient encore présentes ? Est-ce que ces pilules n'avaient eu comme conséquence que d'inhiber ma pensée rationnelle ?

J'allais entrer dans cette pièce avec la panique écrite partout sur moi et sans aucun sens du raisonnement. N'était-ce pas équivalent au suicide ?

Je soupirai fortement et baissai le poignet. J'ouvris la porte et avançai à l'intérieur en soulevant mon regard lentement.

Il était en face du mur entièrement vitré, donnant sur le boulevard principal. Dos à moi.

Je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi et comme si le bruit l'avait réveillé, il se tourna vers moi pour finir de profil.

Un Jeans clair, bas sur ses hanches, et un polo bleu saphir, moulant à peine son torse.

Ils venaient _tous_ en costume haute gamme.

Il était là, en tenue décontractée comme s'il allait acheter son pain à la boulangerie plutôt qu'acheter une des danseuses d'un des cabarets les plus chers de Seattle.

Je me demandais même comment il avait passé les filtreurs à l'entrée du club avec cette tenue.

Mais j'oubliais…

Il avait réservé et payé.

Et c'était certainement le client préféré de Jane.

Je devais être divinement shootée pour oublier ça.

Sa posture était la signature de l'assurance plombée dans l'arrogance. Ses jambes légèrement écartées, ses chaussures vers l'extérieur, une main dans sa poche, ses épaules redressées, son torse légèrement vers l'avant mais pas dans la façon ''_Regardes ce que je suis_.'' mais plutôt le genre ''_Je suis ce que je suis_''.

Et son visage.

Dans la mesure où Jane m'avait formellement interdit de quitter la pièce avant le lever du soleil, j'en avais pour au moins six heures avec ce type, alors autant ne pas retarder la véritable confrontation.

Et donc son visage…

Bien…

On aurait dit un dessin.

Les lignes étaient toutes tracées nettes, sa mâchoire aiguisée, son nez fin, ses pommettes seulement viriles, ses cheveux qui viraient dans tous les sens comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté.

Juste un dessin. Par un grand dessinateur.

Et j'étais shootée. Avais-je mis ce point au clair ?

Ses yeux étaient sur mes chaussures un long moment. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce que j'avais choisis mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver dans ma mémoire le moment où j'avais enfilé n'importe quel type de chaussure. Je me sentais immédiatement en hauteur donc je n'étais certainement pas pieds nus, n'est ce pas ?

Son regard passa sur mes jambes nues, mes cuisses recouvertes de tissu – j'arrivais à sentir le tissu – puis son regard fit le tour de ma taille de droite à gauche puis de nouveau vers la droite et je crois de nouveau vers la gauche. Je me souviens de Kate avoir mis une ceinture sur ma robe – était-ce ce qui avait capturé son attention ?

Kate avait aidé à me préparer parce qu'apparemment, c'était évident que je ne pourrais pas faire la tâche seule. Et je me souviens d'elle m'avoir proposé une robe qui s'approchait plus d'un simple haut bustier qu'autre chose, je crois que je m'étais énervée contre elle pour me donner un vêtement aussi peu habillé alors que je serais avec un homme qui criait la répugnance envers moi. Elle m'avait alors donné autre chose mais je ne pouvais plus me souvenir de quoi exactement.

Le regard vert se dirigea ensuite vers ma main droite prés de ma hanche, il l'a scruta comme s'il y résolvait une énigme avant d'amener son regard sur ma main gauche et de nouveau sur la droite.

Je mis ma main droite derrière moi, fatiguée par son observation.

Erreur.

Son regard se planta dans le mien.

Le peu d'air dont je disposais quitta mes poumons.

Et je ne crois pas que, lui-même, ait été préparé à l'impact parce qu'il fit un pas en arrière.

Et je reconnaissais le regard en face de moi. C'était leurs regards à tous.

Et il ne devait _**pas**_ me regarder comme ça.

Pas lui. Pas ce soir. Pas s'il tenait à sa vie. Est-ce que je devais lui parler de Jasper pour lui faire comprendre ?

Il se tourna complètement vers moi en révélant le coté de son corps que je n'avais pas encore vu.

Et cette fois ci, _**je**_fis un pas en arrière, choquée, mon regard figé sur sa main gauche.

La pomme.

_**Ma**_ pomme.

Comment l'avait-il récupéré ? J'essayais de me souvenir de l'endroit où je l'avais laissé…Si ma mémoire n'était pas totalement défaillante, la pomme devait être quelque part sur la scène…C'était là que je l'avais posé après que les rideaux se soient fermés.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, la panique suintant par tous mes pores.

Où était l'effet de ces putains de pilules ?

Le nombre de scénarios passant par ma tête était incalculable, j'avais eu suffisamment de privés cinglés au cours de cette année de travail pour savoir qu'on pouvait faire plein de choses avec un fruit et une femme.

« Je vais voir les pommes d'une nouvelle façon désormais. » dit-il en me montrant le fruit, sa voix calme et lisse.

Et alors que cette phrase aurait suffit à introduire le programme pour la nuit si j'avais été avec n'importe qui d'autre, ici c'était différent. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il faisait référence à quelque chose de purement et instrumentalement sexuelle. Et je dois dire que le fait même qu'il ait parlé était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, rassurant. Comme s'il avait brisé la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais à peine mieux respirer.

Je fis quelques pas vers l'avant et m'arrêtai près d'un fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de la grande vitre derrière lui. Le fauteuil, entre lui et moi, était comme un bouclier.

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux depuis mardi. » dit-il comme s'il parlait à la boulangère qu'il avait croisé récemment.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mon cerveau était branché sur la boulangerie.

Mais je savais que j'étais shootée.

Je crois qu'il attendait une réponse alors j'avalai ma salive et humidifiai rapidement mes lèvres parce que j'avais l'impression que je n'avais plus parlé depuis des semaines et que ma voix risquait de briser la glace tellement elle serait sèche.

Je vis son regard descendre vers ma bouche.

Et je voulais le supplier de ne plus me regarder comme ça parce que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'oublier que j'étais répugnante. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de me voire comme quelque chose que je n'étais pas.

Mon frère l'attendait dehors au moindre contact avec moi. Et je crois même que Peter était dans les alentours.

« Je vais mieux. » répondis-je simplement en essayant de bloquer mon cerveau pour qu'il ne se dirige pas vers le souvenir de cette après midi où je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de vomir sur moi, noyée dans la honte. La vérité était que je n'allais pas vraiment mieux. Merci, seulement, aux opiacés et aux artifices.

« Montres moi ta main. » annonça-t-il en faisant déjà un pas vers moi.

« Non. » répondis-je plus fort que ce que j'avais prévu, en ramenant ma main vers l'arrière.

Il s'arrêta, la main qui ne tenait pas la pomme forma un poing, sa mâchoire se contracta.

Il se dirigea vers la petite table en verre qui se trouvait entre les deux fauteuils et pris la feuille qui était posée dessus.

« Est ce que tu veux que je lise à haute voix ce qui a écrit sur ce torchon ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix trempée dans le dégoût.

Je savais parfaitement ce qui y était écrit.

« En résumé : le client a le droit de demander à peu près ce qu'il veut de la danseuse tant qu'il a payé. Attends…comment vous appelez ça ? » demanda-t-il sur ce ton bourré d'arrogance, en cherchant dans le texte, « ici…_les services physiques_. » ajouta-t-il en soulevant son regard écœuré dans le mien.

Est-ce que je pouvais lui en vouloir ?

_**C'était**_ écœurant.

_**J**__**'étais **_écœurante.

« Examiner ta main n'entre pas dans le cadre des _services physiques_, j'imagine. Trop innocent, n'est ce pas ? » continua-t-il, « Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait que je demande ? Tu crois que si je te demande de me branler, je pourrais voir ta main ? Ça devrait rentrer dans les _services_- »

« Pourquoi voulez vous voir ma main ? » le coupai-je, ne supportant plus l'humiliation.

Il cligna des yeux, apparemment pris de cours par ma question, puis se resaisit et répondit :

« Parce que. »

« ''Parce que'' n'est pas une réponse. » répondis-je, et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes neurones de s'activer sur le souvenir d'un petit garçon, en blouse d'hôpital bleue ciel.

Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta puis réduit ses yeux vers moi.

« ''Parce que'' c'est _ma_ réponse. » dit-il en me souleva un sourcil dans le défi.

Et là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en soulevant mes sourcils dans l'étonnement et l'amusement. Il avait donné exactement la réponse que j'avais donnée à Nathan…

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda-t-il, et je jure que j'avais l'impression qu'il empêchait un sourire de craquer sur son visage.

J'étais shootée. Il fallait que je m'en souvienne.

« Rien. »

« ''Rien'' n'est pas une réponse. » répondit-il, et un sourire en coin s'ajouta au dessin. Je le voyais clairement. Impossible de le mettre sur le compte de mon cerveau défaillant.

« Bien, je crois que nous sommes quittes maintenant, M. Cullen. » dis-je en référence à nos réponses symétriques. Son sourire disparu instantanément, il fronça les sourcils en regardant vers le sol entre lui et moi. Il réfléchissait.

Il souleva ensuite son regard déterminé dans le mien.

« Regarde, je ne suis pas un des connards que tu te fais d'habitude. Je vaux mieux que cette merde. » commença-t-il, et c'était, pour une raison totalement inconnue, comme un poing en pleine figure, « je ne vais pas utiliser cette pourriture » dit-il en tendant la feuille sur laquelle était inscrit le règlement dans les privés réservés, « pour pouvoir voir ta putain de main. Mais par contre je ne veux pas t'entendre m'appeler par mon nom et encore moins t'entendre me vouvoyer cette nuit, c'est clair ? »

Mes yeux s'élargirent à sa demande.

Pourquoi le tutoiement, bon sang ? Comment pouvait-il dans la même phrase me traiter comme la merde que j'étais tout en demandant un rapprochement ? Le tutoiement était un rapprochement, n'est ce pas ? Et comment étais-je censée l'appeler alors ? Par son prénom ? C'était quoi déjà ?

« Bien…. » Dis-je simplement parce que je n'avais pas d'autre réponse de tout façon.

Il ne dit rien. Il me regarda juste un moment droit dans les yeux avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers un des deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient en face de la vue nocturne de Seattle.

Il s'y installa tandis que je restais figée à ma place, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire de moi-même.

Et je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé alors qu'il m'ignorait, son regard vers la baie vitrée. J'étais debout juste derrière le fauteuil qui était à coté de lui, je pouvais voir son visage éclairé par les lampes du boulevard où se trouvait le club. Ses yeux étaient toujours ce vert intense, vif et captivant. La couleur de ses cheveux semblait irréelle du fait de l'éclairage, était-ce artificiel ? Ce bronze existait-il naturellement ? Un fin duvet de barbe recouvrait sa mâchoire. Et ses lèvres étaient rouges, parfaitement dessinées. Sa main droite était posée sur la table entre les deux fauteuils et elle faisait tourner la pomme dessus comme une toupie.

Qu'est ce que ce type foutait ici ?

Il pouvait certainement avoir n'importe quelle fille de l'univers, belle, riche, sage, propre, sans aucun squelette affreux dans son armoire… Qu'est ce que ce type voulait ici alors qu'il ne me voulait même pas ?

Je soupirai doucement et me dirigeai vers une table sur ma gauche dont je savais que le tiroir contenait quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à tenir toute la nuit, dans cette pièce, avec cet homme.

Des cigarettes et un briquet.

Je m'emparai des choses et me dirigeai vers le fauteuil vide puis m'y installai. Je plaçai une clope entre les lèvres et me tournai vers mon _client, _qui me regardait déjà les yeux réduits.

« Je peux ? » demandai-je le briquet déjà près de ma bouche.

« Tu me demandes la permission, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en me soulevant un sourcil. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par sa question… Apparemment, j'avais déjà fumé devant lui mais _sans _sa permission… Oh, oui… Le café, après la librairie.

« C'est parce que j'ai payé pour ta compagnie que j'ai le droit d'avoir un mot à dire sur ta consommation de tabac ? » demanda-t-il. Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre – était-ce une question rhétorique ?

« Putain… Incroyable… Grille tes poumons si t'en a envie, j'en ai rien à cirer…» dit-il en agitant sa tête dans la réalisation.

Ce n'était pas rhétorique.

Et j'étais shootée.

Et j'allais fumer.

Je fumais deux cigarettes tranquillement, pas de signe d'interaction avec les médicaments et pas de signe de considération de ma présence de la part de Cullen.

J'hésitais à en ajouter deux autres parce que le traitement silencieux était en train de me rendre instable. Le seul bruit dans la pièce était celui de la pomme qui glissait sur la surface de la table quand il la faisait rouler dessus.

Puis le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone fit craquer le silence.

Son téléphone.

Et je voulais enlacer n'importe quelle personne qui avait décidé de l'appeler à… – quelle heure il était, déjà ? Je me tournai vers ma droite la pendule au dessus de la table affichait 1h du matin.

_Bien. Au ''n'importe qui '' qui a décidé d'appeler Cullen un vendredi soir – ou un samedi matin – Merci. Vraiment._

Et j'étais shootée.

Il lança la pomme sur mes genoux pour chercher le portable qui était dans la poche de son Jeans.

« Allo ? » répondit-il, je me tournai légèrement vers lui, il fronçait les sourcils.

« Hey, champion…qu'est ce que tu fais encore réveillé ? » demanda-t-il dans une voix qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il utilisait la plupart du temps avec moi. Il était doux et je pouvais, malgré les doses de médicament dans mon sang, entendre le sens de protection dans son ton. Il écouta attentivement la personne à l'autre bout du fil avant de répondre.

« J'ai pas pu passer te voir ce soir, je suis désolé… Euhm… J'avais un rendez vous important… » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers moi. Je n'avais même pas suffisamment de conscience pour me sentir gênée d'être prise à écouter sa discussion. J'ai juste continué à le regarder. ''_Un rendez vous important'' _? Est-ce qu'il mentait à la personne au bout du fil ? Ou est ce qu'il se mentait à lui-même?

« C'est ça, quelque chose dans le genre… » ajouta-t-il. Je pouvais entendre maintenant une once de dureté dans sa voix.

« Je viens te voir demain matin, promis. »

« Bonne nuit, champion. » dit-il avant de raccrocher et de remettre son portable dans la poche de son Jeans.

Et de nouveau le silence.

J'avais maintenant la pomme dans mes mains, sur mes genoux.

Et c'était rassurant. Impossible de dire pourquoi.

Je tournai ma tête vers l'horloge : 1h35…

« Je te déteste, tu sais ? Je te déteste, vraiment. » entendis-je sur ma gauche.

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui il me regardait droit dans les yeux, aucun vacillement, aucun doute.

Je ramenai immédiatement ma tête devant moi, sans vraiment _voir_ devant moi. Je cherchai rapidement quelque chose à dire – n'importe quoi pour que mon cerveau se concentre sur une réponse et _**sur rien d'autre**_.

« Per-Personne ne te force à être ici. » répondis-je en bégayant stupidement, un signe que je ne pourrais rien faire pour éviter ce qui allait forcement arriver.

« Et c'est le putain de problème ! Comme si tu avais une sorte de contrôle sur moi ou une merde dans le genre ! Je suis ici, alors que des personnes ont besoin de moi immédiatement ! »

Je savais qu'il disait quelque chose mais aucun mot ne s'enregistrait dans mon cerveau. Ce dernier s'apprêtait déjà à faire la connexion avec ce qui devait normalement être enterré profondément à l'intérieur de moi pour que ce ne soit vu par personne.

Mais ici, à cause de deux phrases prononcées par quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas, et parce qu'une tonne de merde coulait dans mon sang, je ne réussirais pas à censurer les contenus inconscients de mon esprit.

J'essayai de me rigidifier au maximum sur ce fauteuil pour éviter que n'importe quel tremblement débute, en direct, pendant ce privé. Mais la position rigide me ramenait, elle-même, aux souvenirs…

_« Veuillez signez ci-dessous, Mlle Swan. »_

_Je n'arrivais pas à me soulever du fauteuil en face de l'avocat pour me rapprocher de son bureau et regarder la feuille. J'avais l'impression que mes muscles étaient bloqués sur la position assise, mon cerveau, totalement impuissant quant à envoyer l'ordre de contraction._

_« Mlle Swan ? »_

_Mes pieds ont finalement tenu mon corps et celui-ci s'est avancé jusqu'au bureau, ma vision était tellement brouillée par les larmes que je ne voyais même pas les limites du bureau, les limites de la feuille, les lignes écrites dessus. J'ai juste écris mon nom quelque part où il me semblait que c'était blanc. _

_Et une fois que je déposai le stylo sur la feuille, c'était comme si on m'arrachait le cœur ou mes poumons ou n'importe quoi d'indispensable à la vie._

_J'étais tuée par l'irréversibilité._

_Et quand je me suis tournée pour quitter la pièce, je pensais que j'étais morte et que plus rien ne pouvait me faire plus mal._

_Mais je me suis trompée._

_Je me suis retrouvée dans son regard. Identique au mien._

_Parce qu'il était mon père._

_« Je te déteste, tu sais ? Je te déteste, vraiment. », sa voix était le venin pur._

_J'étais tuée._

_Une deuxième fois._

« Hey… Je retire ce que j'ai dis… Arrête juste de pleurer… »

Je me retrouvai dans le vert.

Intense… Vacillant… _Inquiet ?_

Cullen était à genou, par terre, en face de moi, chacune de ses mains sur un des bras du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assise.

« Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait… » demanda-t-il. Et sa voix… Il me parlait maintenant avec la même voix qu'il avait avec la personne au téléphone…

Je rapprochai une main à ma joue elle était mouillée.

J'avais fais une absence pendant mon privé.

J'avais fais une absence devant Cullen.

La prise de conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver était horrifiante.

Est-ce que je pouvais tomber plus bas ?

Ma respiration devint saccadée la chair de poule recouvrit toute ma peau et si mon cœur pouvait sortir de ma poitrine à force d'y frapper dur, il le ferait maintenant.

J'étais trop proche de ce type – ou il était trop proche de moi – peu importe, mais il me fallait de la distance ou j'allais suffoquer dans la promiscuité et la panique.

Je poussai le fauteuil en arrière, il perdit l'équilibre avant de lâcher les cotés de mon siège. Je me levai et m'éloignai de lui.

« Tu vois ? Tu me détestes toi aussi. Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. » l'entendis-je dire derrière moi. Je stoppai mes pas pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire mais il était impossible de donner un sens à ses mots. Je me retournai alors vers lui il était debout, les deux mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant audiblement.

Je venais de faire subir à mon client une de mes attaques de panique.

Si Jasper ne me forçait pas à dégager de la boite, Jane irait de toute façon me virer pour cette erreur.

''_Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer''_

Est ce que Cullen croyait que j'avais paniqué parce qu'il me détestait ?

Je le regardais me fixer dans la crainte…il avait peur que je panique encore une fois…

« Je ne vous déteste pas. Et ce qui vient d'arriver n'a rien à voir avec n'importe quelle haine que vous avez envers moi. » tentai-je de m'expliquer dans une voix légèrement rêche du fait des pleurs. Je voulais qu'on me frappe pour avoir pleuré devant Cullen. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Il se rapprocha de moi lentement, et j'avais l'impression d'être dans une cage avec un félin indompté.

« Pourquoi alors t'as flippé comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu ne me détesterais pas ? Et pourquoi, bordel, t'es pas foutue de me tutoyer ? » enchaîna-t-il les questions tout en avançant vers moi. Au dernier mot prononcé, il était à un pas de moi.

Et j'étais collée à la table derrière moi.

Coincée.

« Ce qui est arrivé n'a rien à voir avec vous, » commençai-je mais son regard s'enflamma d'un coup et je jure que j'avais l'impression qu'un puma allait plonger sur moi, « Toi ! Toi ! » répliquai-je rapidement dès que j'avais saisi mon erreur, mes mains saisirent le bord de la table derrière moi, dans le besoin de tenir à quelque chose. Il était trop proche de moi. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne.

« Et ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Si on considère que ce que tu viens de dire est une réponse, il te reste encore deux questions. »

J'avalai et tentai de me souvenir des deux questions dans le brouillard post-absence et drogues-incité.

« Je ne vvv-te déteste pas. Je ne te connais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de te détester – le fait que tu me déteste n'est pas une raison pour la réciprocité. Vou-Tu es la seule personne qui ressent un sentiment pour moi parfaitement compatible avec ce que je suis. Et rien que pour ça – bien, je ne dirais pas que je devrais… t'apprécier – mais je ne devrais, probablement, pas te détester. »

Et je suis certaine que les médicaments avaient atteint leurs pics d'absorption exactement à ce moment là. Je n'avais plus aucun filtre pour contrôler ce qui sortait de ma bouche.

Ses yeux s'élargirent dans la surprise et, peut-être, aussi l'incompréhension, par rapport à ce que je venais de dire. Il réduit son regard dans le mien et j'avais l'impression qu'un rayon laser, sur-concentré en ondes, passait à travers moi.

« Qui est tu…» demanda-t-il dans un murmure, « Qui es tu ? Et qu'est ce que tu me fais ? » précisa-il, toujours à peine. Je n'avais pas l'impression que les questions m'étaient dirigées, et je ne comprenais, de toute façon, pas leurs sens.

« Tes pupilles sont dilatées. T'as pris quelque chose. » ajouta-t-il après un moment, comme s'il annonçait à la boulangère qu'il avait découvert un cheveu dans son pain.

Et oui. J'avais pris quelque chose.

Et oui. La blouse blanche de mardi dernier voulait certainement dire _Docteur Cullen_.

Qu'est ce que ce type foutait ici, bon sang ?

Je me décalai sur le coté pour sortir de la promiscuité qu'il avait, encore une fois, créée et je me dirigeai à nouveau vers mon fauteuil. Il me suivit et s'installa dans le sien en s'emparant de la pomme qui était posée sur la table entre nous deux.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir fumé si tu es sous n'importe quelle drogue. » déclara-t-il « Et tu _**es**_sous quelque chose. » ajouta-t-il, en faisant rouler la pomme jusqu'à moi. Je la pris et la gardai sur mes genoux.

« Arrête. Justes arrête. » demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Quoi ? » son regard furieux dans le mien.

« De m'analyser. » expliquai-je comme s'il ne se doutait pas de ce dont je parlais.

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu es un putain de puzzle ! » cracha-t-il.

Un puzzle ? Moi ?

Et lui ?

Il avait payé pour être avec moi toute la nuit, alors qu'il ne voulait pas me toucher et qu'il me _détestait_. Si ce n'était pas un putain de puzzle, qu'est ce que c'était ?

« Ne joue pas le médecin avec moi Cullen, t'as aucune idée de la merde que je prends et, de toute façon, ça ne te regarde ni de près ni de loin. » répondis-je en faisant rouler la pomme vers lui.

« Je connais cette merde au-delà de l'approche médicale…mais fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, j'en ai rien à branler… » répondit-il. Mes yeux s'élargirent à la première partie de sa réponse, je me tournai vers lui mais son regard était fixé sur la pomme entre la surface de la table et la paume de sa main.

_Au-delà de l'approche médicale ? _Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Mon esprit était trop embué pour que je puisse déchiffrer n'importe quel code…

Puis le silence…

Et la vitre…

Et le silence…

Et la vitre…

Je me tournai vers l'horloge : 2h40.

Je sentis la pomme cogner ma main qui était posée sur la table je me tournai vers lui.

« Tu portes des lentilles ? »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je dans l'incompréhension, tout en prenant la pomme dans ma main.

« Quand je t'ai vu Lundi, tu portais des verres mais quand t'es ici, t'en portes pas, et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu portes des lentilles immédiatement. »

Je voulais vraiment lui _re_-demander d'arrêter de m'analyser mais je savais que ce serait juste une perte d'énergie.

« Je ne portes pas de correction quand il n'y a rien de spécial à voir. » dis-je simplement parce que c'était la vérité. Je lui rendis la pomme qu'il attrapa en faisant un signe de tête dans l'accord. Il avait l'air satisfait par ma réponse.

« Si je te demandais comment tu t'appelles, tu ne me répondrais pas, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il s'était rendu compte que je n'avais plus de filtre verbale, et plus aucune barrière entre mon cerveau et ma bouche.

C'était vrai. Mais je n'étais pas, _à ce point là_, shootée.

« Est ce que tu sais garder un secret, Cullen ? »

« Oui. Et c'est Edward. » dit-il en m'envoyant la pomme, légèrement agacé.

Je voulais vraiment sourire parce que ce prénom et l'énervement n'allaient, bizarrement, pas ensemble.

« Bien, _Edward_. Parce que moi aussi, je sais garder un secret. » répondis-je en lui soulevant un sourcil et en lui rendant la pomme presque avec tristesse.

Je commençais à m'attacher à ce fruit.

Et si un regard pouvait tuer, ce serait maintenant. Et il serait vert.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais, de toute façon ? »

« Parce que c'est ce qu'on font les gens normaux ! Tout le monde dit son nom ! Tout le monde _me_ dit son nom ! Pourquoi pas toi ? Est-ce que t'es la fille cachée du président ? D'une autre célébrité ? Est ce que t'es un putain d'espion ? Est ce que t'es recherchée par le FBI ? Putain, juste pourquoi ? »

Je restais figée devant lui, sidérée par la rage qu'il avait concernant ce sujet. Ses yeux me foudroyaient et sa mâchoire était contractée comme s'il allait dire autre chose mais qu'il se retenait.

J'essayais.

J'essayais, vraiment, de ne pas penser à la partie sur les gens normaux. J'essayais de ne pas me sentir blessée. Mais c'était difficile. Etait-ce parce que je voulais, profondément, être quelqu'un de normal ? Etait-ce parce que la demande venait de _**cet **_homme ?

J'étais aux antipodes de la normalité. Et le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas encore comprit était plutôt déroutant.

Je sentis la pomme cogner à nouveau ma main en demande d'une réponse de ma part. Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Je voulais lui dire que j'étais juste Marie, mais je savais que ça pourrait conduire à une crise sans précèdent.

« Je ne suis rien. » répondis-je simplement en glissant la pomme vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas rien. » contra-t-il rapidement en m'envoyant la pomme presque brutalement dans mes genoux. Je soulevai mon regard vers lui il me regardait furieusement, puis il agita sa tête rapidement comme pour dégager son esprit et tourna son regard vers la vue en face de nous.

Edward Cullen pensait que je n'étais _**pas**_rien ?

Mais il me détestait, n'est ce pas ?

Je n'arrivais plus à suivre son raisonnement et je voulais vraiment croire que c'était parce que j'étais shootée et donc incapable d'agencer les pièces correctement. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec mon état de conscience altéré.

Edward Cullen était un puzzle autant que je l'étais.

Et s'il pensait que je n'étais pas rien. S'il reconsidérait le fait de me détester. Alors c'était mauvais. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, finalement, quand il me détestait, quand j'étais rien à ses yeux.

« Eva Storm a reprit, récemment, une citation ''_Pourquoi devrais-je avoir un nom ? Je suis unique._'' » dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir, en lui rendant la pomme. J'avais juste besoin de casser l'ambiance fragile qui se réinstallait. Je parlai donc de quelque chose que je maîtrisais : la littérature.

Mais est ce que mon cerveau était totalement éteint pour mentionner n'importe quoi concernant le nom ?

« Ouais. Bien, c'est une chienne doublée d'une conne. » répondit-il, en serrant fort la pomme.

J'ai eu, en plus, l'audace de sous entendre que j'étais unique.

Bien. J'étais, certainement, unique. Mais dans aucun mérite. Plutôt dans la transgression de la plupart des fondements moraux universels. _**J'étais**_la chienne doublée d'une conne.

J'étais particulièrement mélodramatique ce soir, et j'aurais voulu le mettre sur le compte des médicaments, mais c'était difficile.

« Ce qui est unique _**devrait**_ avoir un nom. » entendis-je à coté de moi, avant d'avoir à nouveau la pomme dans ma main gauche.

Je me tournai, dans la confusion, vers lui. Je ne savais pas comment prendre sa réponse. Est-ce qu'il corrigeait juste la citation ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que j'étais unique ? Mais alors dans quel sens ? Un sens qui mériterait qu'on m'accorde un autre nom que Marie ?

Etait-ce juste une façon pour lui de me convaincre de lui raconter la déchéance de ma vie ? Parce que _**c'était**_ ce que _mon nom_ était.

Et j'étais sure comme du fait que j'étais shootée, que je ne voulais _être_ rien d'autre que la banalité. Je ne voulais, absolument, aucun intérêt sur moi. Le caractère unique d'une chose induisait de l'intérêt pour elle. Et je n'en voulais certainement pas.

« Mets tes cheveux sur l'autre épaule. »

Je me tournai vers lui, légèrement surprise par le son de sa voix au milieu du silence et de mes pensées.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne vois pas ton visage avec tout ces cheveux autours, mets les sur ton épaule de l'autre coté. » expliqua-t-il calmement, comme s'il s'adressait à la boulangère et qu'il lui demandait de rajouter un petit pain dans le sac.

Ce n'était pas un ordre. C'était une demande faite sur un ton certain et naturel comme si la réponse était évidente : la boulangère aurait juste ajouté le petit pain.

Et est ce que je pouvais être, davantage, débranchée ?

Je lâchais, volontairement, mes cheveux pendant les privés. Comme une sorte de protection. Je ne voulais pas être vu. Pas totalement. Pas mon regard.

Le reste, d'habitude, était largement vu.

Pourquoi voulait-il voir mon visage ?

Pourquoi est ce qu'il me demandait, systématiquement des choses difficiles à accomplir ?

Est-ce qu'il avait une carte de moi, avec tous les boutons sur lesquels il fallait appuyer pour me déstabiliser ?

Je me redressai sur mon siège et passai ma main droite en arrière pour ramener tous mes cheveux sur mon épaule droite et libérer ainsi mon profil gauche qui était de son coté.

Et je me sentais littéralement nue.

Alors que j'étais totalement habillée.

Qui était ce type ? Et qu'est ce qu'il me faisait ?

J'entendis du bruit à coté de moi, je me tournai et me rendis compte qu'il avait déplacé son fauteuil de sorte qu'il ne soit plus en face de la vitre comme je l'étais moi, mais qu'il soit en face de mon profil, la petite table entre nous deux était, maintenant, entre ses jambes.

J'avais dis que je me sentais nue avant, n'est ce pas ?

Bien. Maintenant, je n'avais plus de peau.

« Tu aimes les livres. » declara-t-il, sans aucun rapport avec quoi que ce soit. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la pointe du toit d'un immeuble de l'autre coté de la rue, à travers la vitre, sans écraser la pomme dans mes mains.

« C'est une question. » ajouta-t-il et je pouvais entendre une légère exaspération dans sa voix.

« Les livres ont l'habitude d'occuper mon esprit. » répondis-je sans lâcher le point que je fixais.

« Tu n'aimes pas être dans ta tête. » dit-il et ça sonnait, encore une fois, comme une affirmation, mais dans la mesure où je ne voulais pas énerver _M. Cullen_ et qu'on allait, peut être, parler juste de livre, alors je répondis malgré tout.

« Ma tête est, régulièrement, une place où personne ne voudrait être. » dis-je simplement, cette fois-ci, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, espérant le convaincre de cesser de me décoder.

Et je lui rendis la pomme.

« J'aime les personnages tragiques. » déclara-t-il

« Moi aussi. Dans les livres. », Et j'avais décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne lâcherai plus le point sur ce toit. Mon nouveau point de sécurité.

« Explique moi. » dit-il en me renvoyant la pomme, presque dans l'impatience.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait que je lui explique ?

Est-ce que je devais parler de mes auteurs préférés ? Est ce que je devais lui dire quels étaient mes personnages préférés dans la tragédie classique ?

Mon cerveau avait décidé autre chose.

« J'aime lire les tragédies. Elles reposent sur la conscience de la fatalité contre laquelle se brisent inéluctablement les entreprises humaines. Ces histoires me donnent l'impression d'être moins seule. » répondis-je en lui renvoyant la pomme.

Ma vie était tragique. Et en dehors de ce que je voyais dans ces bouquins, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être la seule sur la planète à vivre une tragédie.

Bien. Je n'étais pas seule. Les personnages fictifs _vivaient_ aussi la merde.

Le silence, de nouveau.

Et le point de sécurité…

Et le silence…

Et le point de sécurité…

« Donc, quoi ? Tu crois que t'es la seule à souffrir sur Terre, c'est ça ? Pauvre fille… La vie est dure, n'est ce pas ? Ta vie est tout à fait tragique, à vrai dire… Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'en finis pas juste avec ta vie trop _insupportable_ ? Les tragédies finissent par la mort, non ? » cracha-t-il dans le sarcasme pur.

Et le point de sécurité a vacillé.

Puis il a disparu.

Remplacé par deux points verts qui suscitaient en moi, immédiatement, qu'un seul sentiment.

Le besoin de détruire.

Le besoin de _le_ détruire.

Je pris la feuille sur la table entre nous, et la tournai vers lui, tout en empêchant ma main de foutre le bout de papier dans sa gorge pour l'étouffer.

« Je crois que _vous_ n'avez pas lu correctement le règlement, _M. Cullen_. Laissez moi, _vous_ précisez alors un point : les services accordés ici, peu importe leurs formes, sont avant n'importe quoi d'autre, _**consentis**_. Et tandis que je consens à faire beaucoup de choses dans cette boite, tandis que je consens à être traitée comme une traînée, je ne consens certainement pas à être traitée comme une petite gamine qui se plaint sur sa petite misère. Parce que _**ça**_, je ne le suis définitivement pas. Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre ma merde, je ne demande à personne de comprendre quoi que ce soit me concernant. Je suis ici. Je me la ferme. Et j'emmerde tout le reste, _M. Cullen_. Vous saisissez ?» dis-je d'une voix qui semblait ne pas m'appartenir.

Il resta juste là, les yeux larges, la bouche légèrement ouverte. La pomme, une future purée.

Je me sentais, étrangement, libérée et légère. Comme si je m'étais débarrassée d'un poids et que j'allais maintenant m'effondrer, épuisée de l'avoir porté.

Je mis mes coudes sur mes genoux, mon visage dans mes mains et soupirai fortement.

Quand cette nuit allait-elle s'achever ?

Pourquoi étais-je même ici ?

C'était certainement mon dernier privé. A cause ou grâce. De Jasper ou de Jane. J'en savais plus rien. Mais devais-je vraiment faire ce privé, si c'était mon dernier ? Devais-je réellement subir _**ce**_ privé ?

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, ni à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je n'arrivais pas à peser les 'pour et les contres' de ce que j'étais en train de faire maintenant.

Profondément à l'intérieur de moi, je savais.

La colonne 'pour' serait vide. La colonne 'contre' serait pleine.

Il fallait que je dégage mon esprit.

« Je vais chercher un café. » dis-je en me soulevant de mon fauteuil.

« Hors de question que tu sortes d'ici ! » lâcha-t-il en se levant lui aussi. « Tu ne bouge pas de cette pièce. »

« J'ai besoin d'un café sinon je risque de m'endormir. »

« Et bien, alors, dors ! » répondit-il fortement, « Si tu n'étais pas défoncée par je ne sais quelle merde, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un putain de café immédiatement. » réagit-il en impliquant que j'étais une droguée régulière à la cock ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Le café _est_ ma drogue. Et j'en ai besoin. » insistai-je, « Le café, c'est comme les hommes, chaud, fort et tient éveillé toute la nuit. » ajoutai-je, satisfaite.

Je le vis se rigidifier, n'appréciant, apparemment pas, l'analogie. Puis il me fixa de son regard laser, avant de dire quelque chose qui aurait mieux fait de rester juste une pensée.

« J'aime comment tu mens. »

Je fis un pas en arrière, mon regard vers le sol entre lui et moi.

Et la chaire de poule.

_« Oh chérie ! J'aime comme tu mens, ridiculement inutile… Tu ne sais pas mentir mon cœur, je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es un livre ouvert. Mon livre ouvert. » dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras._

« Hey, reste avec moi… » entendis-je.

Je soulevai mon regard, pour retrouver Cullen en face de moi, à un pas de distance, me regardant consciencieusement, comme si une deuxième tête avait bourgeonné sur moi et qu'elle risquait d'exploser s'il s'en approchait de trop près.

« Où est ce que tu es partie cette fois ci ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton, mélange d'énervement, de curiosité, et d'appréhension.

« J'ai besoin d'un café. » répondis-je simplement, il cligna des yeux comme si je le réveillais avec ma réponse, puis ses yeux se réduisirent vers moi et là je ne voyais que l'énervement dans son expression.

« s'il vous plait. » ajoutai-je en baissant mon regard. Je ne sais pas s'il m'avait entendu parce que, vraiment, je n'ai pas entendu ma voix, tout ce que je savais, c'est que mon j'avait besoin d'un litre de caféine.

J'entendis du bruit et soulevai mon regard. Il avait son téléphone en main, il appuya sur quelques touches avant de le mettre à l'oreille.

« C'est Cullen. Il nous faudrait du café. » dit-il simplement. Mes yeux s'élargirent dans l'étonnement. Est-ce qu'il allait faire livrer du _café ?_

« Qu'est ce qui est difficile à comprendre ? Du café c'est du putain de café, non ? » s'énerva-t-il avant d'écouter dans l'impatience l'interlocuteur malchanceux. Puis il souleva son regard vers moi, « Une cafetière entière. ». Et il raccrocha.

« C'est quoi le problème avec ta putain de boss ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas foutue de comprendre directement une demande aussi simple que ramener du putain de café ? » cracha-t-il dans l'exaspération.

Et si mes yeux pouvaient sortir de leurs orbites, c'est maintenant que ça arriverait.

Avais-je mal compris ou avait-il bien ordonné à Jane de lui apporter du café ?

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, furieux, vers moi, « Tu vas encore piquer une de tes foutues crises ? »

« Non ! » répondis-je rapidement en agitant ma tête, et en réalisant que j'avais, certainement, du traumatiser le type avec mes conneries d'absence, « c'est juste que…que vous avez à peu près donné l'ordre à Jane de vous servir… autre chose qu'une danseuse… c'est assez… peu commode. » expliquai-je vaguement, les mots ayant du mal à sortir de ma bouche.

Il me regarda en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche puis en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je crois qu'il a tiré dessus légèrement. Ou peut-être fortement.

« C'est '_Tu'_, c'est 's'il _Te_ plait', et c'est _Edward_, putain… » dit-il en plaçant, maintenant, l'autre main dans ses cheveux pour y tirer, définitivement, fort, tout en retournant vers son siège.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de tirer sur ses cheveux parce qu'il risquait vraiment de se faire mal.

Et de les abîmer.

Ce serait dommage.

Et j'étais, encore, shootée.

Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers mon fauteuil et m'y installai.

« Merci. » dis-je doucement en replaçant mon regard sur mon point de sécurité. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et presque dire le point exact où ses yeux se trouvaient. « Pour le café. » expliquai-je parce que, sans le regarder, je savais qu'il se demanderait pourquoi est ce que je le remercierais. « J'aurais pu le chercher moi-même, cependant. » ajoutai-je.

« Ouais, pour que tu ne reviennes plus. C'est vraiment le bon plan. » dit-il sur un ton sarcastique, mais je pouvais y entendre autre chose mêlée… L'inquiétude ?

« Je serais revenue. » répondis-je en me tournant vers lui. J'avais oublié que son fauteuil était totalement tourné vers moi, ce qui fait que j'ai peut être du haleté quand je ne me suis pas trouvée en face de son profil mais en face de son _tout_ lui.

Il me regarda, les yeux réduits, transperçant les miens, à la recherche de quelque chose. Et, autant que son regard était totalement intrusif et donc définitivement gênant, je n'arrivais pas à déplacer le mien. A croire que je voulais qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait si profondément.

« Pourquoi tu serais revenue ? » demanda-t-il et je jure que j'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur de poser la question.

« Pourquoi je ne serais pas revenue ? » répondis-je en gardant, volontairement, le flou autours de sa question dont je ne pouvais pas trouver le sens exact. J'étais ordonnée et payée pour être ici, alors j'étais ici et ne devait pas quitter la pièce avant le coucher du soleil.

« Tu avais quitté la pièce la dernière fois. »

Malgré que j'avais été _ordonnée_ de faire ce privé par ma boss. Malgré que j'avais été _payée_ pour le faire.

Qu'est ce que je devais répondre ? _' Désolée, M. Cullen, mais je n'avais pas envie de parler de mon nom ni de ma boucle d'oreille' ?_

Des bruits de coups timides à la porte me sauvèrent de n'importe quelle tentative d'explication. Je me levai pour ouvrir mais il se leva avant moi.

« Bouge pas. » ordonna-t-il. J'attrapai maladroitement la pomme qu'il lança vers moi.

Il ouvrit la porte et, dans le brouillard médicament-incité, je pouvais encore reconnaître la voix superficielle, allumeuse et juste insupportable de Bree, une des pseudo danseuses du circuit. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait autre chose, _en plus du café_.

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Tu veux autre chose ? » me demanda-t-il, en ignorant totalement la question bourrée d'insinuations de Bree.

« Non, merci. » répondis-je sans retenir l'apparition d'un léger et stupide sourire sur ma face.

Et il a sourit.

Comme si un message codé ou une blague silencieuse avait été comprise entre nous deux.

Puis il se tourna vers elle, prit la cafetière d'une main, les deux tasses l'une dans l'autre avec l'autre main et, sans un mot, poussa la porte du pied qui claqua au visage de Bree.

« Chienne stupide… » l'entendis-je soupiré alors qu'il avançait vers son fauteuil.

J'avais entendu beaucoup sur Edward Cullen, dans la boite, depuis sa première venue ici, en tant que nouveau client. Et alors que je ne prêtais pas vraiment d'attention aux commérages sur le travail et autres discussions 'gossip' du Crystal, je n'avais pas loupé la réputation de gros connard qu'avait gagné Cullen auprès de mes _collègues_.

« Tu as un problème avec les femmes. » annonçai-je de nulle part, sans même le formuler comme une question. Et alors qu'il posait la cafetière et les tasses sur la petite table entre nous deux, il éclata de rire.

Un vrai rire.

Et je jure que j'ai eu, littéralement, l'impression que la terre a tremblé sous mes pieds.

Je ne sais pas si c'était du fait de la confusion – parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien faire rire dans ce que je venais de dire – ou du fait de l'inhabitude d'entendre _**ce**_ son venir de _**cet**_homme, mais j'étais certainement dans une sorte de choc total.

La vue était déconcertante : le contrôle, l'assurance, et la rigidité avait disparu pour laisser place à l'insouciance presque adolescente. Le rire n'avait rien d'arrogant. Aucun sarcasme.

Le rire était authentique.

Je le regardais dans la fascination, debout en face de moi, remplir une tasse de café, la poser prés de moi sur la table, le sourire sculpté sur son visage. Puis il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil suivi par mon regard aimanté à lui, tandis que je saisi la tasse chaude et l'apportai à mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi ce ne serait pas _**elles**_ qui auraient un problème avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en craquant un demi-sourire satisfait, ses yeux tombèrent dans les miens alors qu'il posa ses coudes sur le verre de la table, diminuant ainsi la distance entre sa face et mon profil. Mais quelque chose dans son regard changea brusquement et ce n'était que, maintenant, que je pris conscience que je souriais aussi. Son regard perdit le coté enjoué qu'il avait, il y a quelque minutes, pour devenir nettement plus sérieux, son sourire se dissipa, et ses yeux parcoururent le reste de mon visage en passant furtivement par mes lèvres pour revenir à mes yeux.

« Le café te va bien. » murmura-t-il, l'air expiré donnait l'impression de brûler mon visage.

Je reculai brusquement.

Parce qu'apparemment, mon visage s'était avancé vers lui.

Et je détournai mon regard vers le point de sécurité, tout en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« Peut-être parce que la probabilité est plus en faveur du fait qu'un homme ait un problème avec toutes les femmes plutôt que toutes les femmes aient un problème avec le même homme. » dis-je, rapidement, en réponse à sa question initiale, dans le but clair de faire diversion sur la chose étrange qui venait de se produire.

« La seule femme qui me pose un problème, c'est toi. Les autres _ont_ un problème avec moi. » répondit-il facilement.

Je voulais lui dire que - parce que et de façon inexplicable, j'étais tout le temps fragile et trop exposée en sa présence - c'était _**moi**_qui avais un problème avec lui.

Je voulais luis dire qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir de problème avec moi. Pourquoi est ce qu'une fille comme moi poserait un quelconque problème à un homme comme lui ?

J'étais rien.

Mais je ne donnai pas cette réponse. Je savais que l'humeur légère, précairement placée, pourrait s'embraser rapidement et je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Alors je me concentrai davantage sur la deuxième partie de sa réponse.

« Margaret Fuller a dit : 'les hommes et les femmes représentent les deux faces du meilleure dualisme radicale. Mais en fait, ils passent perpétuellement d'une face à l'autre, le fluide durcit en solide et le solide fond en liquide. Il n'y a pas d'homme totalement masculin, et il n'y a pas de femme purement féminine.' » dis-je en posant la pomme, que j'avais sur mes cuisses, sur la table vers lui et en reprenant ma tasse, tout ça sans quitter la vue en face de moi.

Puis le silence.

Mais je pouvais parier mon bras que son regard était enterré sur moi.

Après un moment de vide sonore, j'entendis la pomme être soulevée de la table puis Cullen s'adosser dans son fauteuil.

« Conneries. » cassa-t-il le silence, « Est ce que tu as trouvé quoi que ce soit de féminin chez les hommes qui t'ont baisé, ici ? » ajouta-t-il, en lançant la pomme dans mes cuisses.

Mon corps se rigidifia et mes yeux se fermèrent en bloquant n'importe quel mouvement de mon buste vers lui. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de voir son expression le ton acide sur lequel il avait parlé était, largement, suffisant.

« Ces hommes aiment le corps des femmes. C'est leur point féminin. » lâchai-je en envoyant rouler la pomme sur la table.

« Ah ouais…ils aiment _tellement_ ce foutu corps qu'ils le brisent au point qu'il ne puisse plus marcher correctement, au point de défigurer le visage qu'ils _chérissent tellement_… » lança-t-il, en m'entaillant avec ses mots. « Je préfère encore que tu te la fermes plutôt que tu ne lâches des conneries pareilles. »

Et alors que j'avais, vraiment, toutes les raisons de ne pas ajouter un seul autre mot – je ne ferais que me noyer davantage dans la honte et l'abjection – je ne me la suis exactement _**pas **_fermer.

« Ton être vient, pour moitié, d'une femme. »

« Et c'est, peut-être, exactement pour ça que je les déteste toutes ! » répondit-il, violemment, du tac au tac.

Je me tournai cette fois vers lui je ne comprenais pas les raisons de cet éclat et je ne saisissais pas vraiment le sens de sa réponse.

Son regard était furieux vers moi avant de le baisser vers la pomme entre ses mains. Il agita sa tête comme s'il avait besoin de dégager son esprit ou de se réveiller. Il finit par relâcher sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Du café ? » demandai-je.

Je n'étais pas sûre que le café m'ait aidé à me sortir du brouillard lié au médicament, mais ça occupait au moins ma bouche et mes mains sans forcement fumer. Peut-être que ça pouvait l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il ramena sa tête vers l'avant en me scrutant du regard.

« Crois moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut en face de moi pour rester réveillé. Merci. » dit-il sérieusement.

Je me tournai à nouveau face à la vitre et décidai que c'était désormais le moment de me taire.

J'étais fatiguée.

Les substances qui coulaient dans mon sang avaient placé mon organisme entier dans une sorte d'anesthésie générale qui restait, malgré tout, superficielle. Je sentais encore beaucoup trop de choses.

Ajoutons le fait que je n'avais dormis que très peu depuis mon réveil au Twilight. J'avais fait, quelque fois, de courtes siestes dans la chambre à Rosalie, les après midis. Mais je fuyais toujours le sommeil nocturne comme si c'était la peste.

Et enfin, ces passages brutaux d'un état à peine contrôlé à la cascade explosive m'épuisaient définitivement. Je ne pouvais même pas comprendre comment c'était possible pour nous de démarrer au quart de tour, à cause d'un mot, à cause d'un regard, ou même d'un soupir. J'avais l'impression que nous étions, tous les deux assis, sur une bombe atomique et qu'à chaque mouvement simple, nous déplacions légèrement l'équilibre des molécules vers la chaîne irréversible. Et le fait de veiller au maintient d'un contrôle minimal de la tension qui régnait dans cette pièce était, probablement, ce qui me vidait de mon énergie.

Je tournai ma tête vers ma droite pour l'horloge : 3h50.

A quelle heure se levait le soleil ?

« Il nous reste à peu près deux heures. » l'entendis-je, sur ma gauche, d'une voix ferme.

_Nous ?_

Il _**lui**_ restait deux heures et il _**me**_ restait quelque chose comme l'éternité. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermée ici depuis une semaine, pas juste quatre ou cinq heures…Est-ce que le temps pouvait passer plus lentement ?

Et quoi ? Il lisait dans mes pensées maintenant ?

J'avais oublié.

Le type n'avait pas déplacé son regard de moi, en scrutant chacun de mes mouvements. Mais la chose était que je ne bougeais pas. Je veux dire, je savais que j'étais shootée et que mon corps semblait ne pas être raccordé à mon esprit, mais je pouvais certifier que je ne faisais aucun mouvement en dehors des répétitions d'inspirations et d'expirations. Même ma tasse de café était posée, vide, sur la table. Alors qu'est ce qu'il regardait avec autant de concentration ? Quel homme paierait un privé avec une danseuse juste pour la regarder ? Je veux dire, la regarder, juste assise sur un fauteuil, _habillée_. Non pas que je voulais qu'il me touche, non, définitivement pas quand Jasper était dehors à m'attendre pour vérifier que pas un seul de mes cheveux n'ait été déplacé au risque de massacrer Cullen. Et encore une fois, ce n'était pas que je tenais à la vie de mon client, je tenais surtout à celle de Jasper. Combien de fois est ce qu'il échappera à la prison ?

Je tournai ma tête inutilement vers ma droite. 3h58.

L'aube était donc vers six heures… On était quel jour aujourd'hui déjà ? En Eté, le soleil devait se lever tôt, non ? Hier le 29… Aujourd'hui… Le 30 Août.

Le 30 Août…

Le 30 Août…

Cette semaine avait été tellement défaillante que je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que j'approchais _de la date._

Du mois de l'horreur.

Plus qu'un jour et on sera en Septembre.

Plus qu'un jour et on sera à treize jours de la date.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » entendis-je vaguement sur ma gauche.

Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarquai que j'étais redressée sur mon siège, en train d'hyper-ventiler. Je n'arrivais plus à voir le point de sécurité, ma vue devenue floue. J'apportai rapidement une main tremblante sur mes joues, mais heureusement, elles étaient sèches, mes yeux contenant encore mes larmes.

« Je t'ai posé une putain de question ! » lâcha-t-il furieux, en causant la solidification de mon corps.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette date. Comme condamnée à errer dans cette partie de mon esprit que j'avais réussi, au bout d'un an, à enfermer dans mon inconscient.

Et les drogues ayant désactivé n'importe quel type de censure, c'était comme si le seuil énergétique de chacune de mes pensées, mêmes les plus profondes, était artificiellement gonflé de sorte que toutes les idées qui traversaient ma tête avaient la même importance.

Même les idées auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Et parce que j'étais divinement shootée, j'ai parlé de cette date comme j'aurais parlé du pain poser sur une table.

« As tu déjà été à une réunion de légation testamentaire ? » demandai-je, ma voix vide d'émotion, mais mon corps devait être solide comme la pierre.

« Quoi ? » l'entendis-je demander, mais je continuai juste à sortir les mots sans aucun filtre verbal pour les retenir.

« Cela ressemble à une exécution : le reflet de beaucoup trop d'irrévocabilité. » ajoutai-je donc, en le laissant dans l'incompréhension par rapport aux conneries que je débitais.

Le silence qui suivit était plus facile à ignorer que les autres fois durant cette nuit, mon cerveau était trop emballé autour du souvenir effroyable de cette date. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se relâchait légèrement, permettant à mon dos de se remettre contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Mais ma respiration était encore ample, et je crois que mes mains recommençaient à trembler. Je les cachai rapidement entre mes cuisses.

« Mais ça y ressemble seulement. Alors que dans une exécution, tu finis mort. Ici, t'es encore vivant. C'est insupportable. » entendis-je sa voix à peine audible…elle suintait la peur.

La même peur que je sentais.

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui. Sa tête était baissée, son regard quelque part sur la table, ses mains serraient le bord des bras du fauteuil. Puis il souleva son regard lentement vers moi…

Et j'avais l'impression qu'un train grande vitesse avait crashé sur moi me réduisant en pièces.

La vue devant moi était intolérable. Comme un miroir reflétant le pire de moi, il me regardait dans la compréhension totale vis-à-vis de ce que je venais de dire.

Il l'avait vécu.

Mais plus que ça, se cachait derrière son expression le même sentiment que celui qui coulait dans mes veines et imprégnait chacune de mes cellules, depuis ce 13 Septembre.

La culpabilité.

Je pouvais lire la pitié pour moi partout sur son visage mais elle n'était pas aussi blessante que d'habitude.

Parce que j'avais aussi pitié de lui, maintenant.

Est-ce qu'il était possible que cet homme ait quoi que ce soit en commun avec moi ? Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'il ait _**ce point**_ en commun avec moi ?

L'idée était, d'une façon inexplicable, terrorisante.

Je détournai mon regard qui recommença à devenir flou. Je ne pouvais même pas dire pourquoi les larmes étaient là, j'étais juste envahie par beaucoup trop d'émotions. Tellement que je ne pouvais plus faire le trie, que je ne savais plus comment réagir pour les contrer, c'était insupportable.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage en soupirant, puis je poussai mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Est-ce que cette nuit pouvait être plus affreuse ? Je tournai ma tête vers l'horloge, 4h25…

Je me tournai vers la table à ma gauche et m'emparai de la tasse et de la cafetière pour me resservir.

Mais une douleur atroce se déchira à l'intérieur de ma main droite qui avait agrippé la cafetière. Cette dernière retomba sur la table en verre en vidant son contenu sur celle-ci et sur une partie de ma cuisse partiellement recouverte par ma robe.

« Merde… » lançai-je, les dents serrées. Je retirai brusquement ma main droite – ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur qui irradia jusqu'au coude. Je couvris rapidement ma cuisse qui brûlait, légèrement du fait du café chaud puis je giclai la cafetière avec la main gauche dans la frustration totale. Je l'entendis se fracasser quelque part contre le mur, en face de moi et Cullen, mais je ne pouvais pas voir parce que j'étais recroquevillée vers ma cuisse, ma main droite contre mon ventre.

Et la seconde suivante, ma main blessée était dans des mains fortes et chaudes.

Je soulevai mon visage lentement pour me retrouver en face d'un Cullen à genou, son regard consommé par ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

Une main tenait mon poignet droit fermement, préparée à ce que j'esquive son toucher, alors que je n'avais plus la force de retirer ma main ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui irait dans le sens de n'importe quelle lutte. Son autre main dépliait doucement mes doigts, avant de passer sur toute la surface de ma paume délicatement, puis deux doigts passèrent sur le Strip transparent qui couvrait la cicatrice.

Et j'étais certaine de son contact seulement parce que je le voyais avec mes yeux, mais je n'étais pas sure de le sentir. Il me touchait comme s'il avait entre les mains un objet rare et précieux qu'il pourrait briser au moindre mouvement maladroit.

Et je ne voulais pas de ce toucher. Je ne _**pouvais pas**_ avoir ce toucher.

Et je n'étais pas précieuse. Je ne méritais aucune forme de grandeur.

Je _**devais **_être brisée.

Je tentai de retirer ma main mais il la ramena encore plus près de lui, tout en soulevant son regard dans le mien.

Furieux et triste à la fois.

Et je sentis les larmes chaudes coulées le long de mes joues son regard inquiet réduisait en miettes la dernière barrière.

« Tu devrais arrêter de pleurer… » chuchota-t-il, ses mots comme posés sur mon visage.

Et les larmes n'ont fait que continuer à couler. Alors je baissai ma tête.

« Tu devrais arrêter d'être-… » commençai-je, mais ma voix coinça au fond de ma gorge, en créant une douleur depuis la base de mon cou jusqu'à mes oreilles.

« D'être quoi, bon sang ? Qu'est ce que je devrais faire pour que t'arrêtes de pleurer ? » demanda-t-il, anxieusement.

Et je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Qu'est ce que je voulais ?

Ma main gauche se plaça contre ma gorge en tentant de calmer la douleur pour me permettre de reparler.

« Tu devrais arrêter d'être… » recommençai-je, mais je bloquai à nouveau. Je soulevai mon regard vers le sien, et dans la vue altérée par les larmes, tout me semblait flou. Tout sauf ses yeux verts perçants.

« D'être. » terminai-je finalement. Je ne pouvais pas trouver de meilleure réponse.

Il cligna des yeux, avant de les baisser vers ma main, dans la réflexion intense. Je suivi son regard, et remarquait à la face interne de son poignet droit quelque chose qui m'avait échapper toutes les autres fois où je l'avais croisé.

Un tatouage.

Ma main libre se dirigea instinctivement vers la peau marquée pour l'effleurer, pour vérifier que je n'imaginais pas ce que je voyais à travers ma vue embuée par les larmes et mon cerveau détraqué par les médicaments.

C'était un vrai.

Je m'apprêtai à tourner son poignet pour mieux lire ce qui était écrit, mais je sentis une résistance avant que le poignet ne m'échappe.

« Pardon. » dis-je immédiatement, réalisant ce que je venais de faire. Je soulevai mon regard vers lui. Il me regardait les yeux réduits dans la confusion totale. Puis il les baissa au niveau de l'espace entre lui et moi, et les souleva à nouveau dans mes yeux.

Et son expression avait totalement changé. Le sérieux et la gravité avaient disparus pour laisser place au défi et à la souplesse.

« Je te parle de mon tatouage si tu me parles du tien. » déclara-t-il, les yeux brillants d'anticipation quant à avoir n'importe quelle information sur moi.

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce type.

Et comment est ce qu'il pouvait être aussi mercuriale ?

J'avais l'impression de passer constamment du feu à la glace… De la glace au feu… Et du feu à la glace, j'allais avoir la migraine et les nausées à force de passer d'un extrême à l'autre sur l'échelle des émotions.

« Je sais que ton dos est entièrement ancré – la moitié de Seattle le sait – alors faisons juste cette affaire. »

Je réduis mes yeux à sa demande et j'essuyai rapidement mes joues avec le dos de ma main libre, pour tenter de sortir efficacement de l'état de crise précèdent.

« Est ce qu'on est vraiment en train de dealer mon tatouage, qui fait presque un mètre de longueur, contre le tien, qui doit faire à tout casser dix centimètres ? » demandai-je, mon regard toujours réduit.

« Oh, je t'en prie… T'as presque arraché mon putain de bras pour voir correctement le mien, alors ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas curieuse…»

« Je n'ai pas arraché ton bras. Et je me suis excusée. Et tu tiens encore ma main, je te rappelle. » ripostai-je.

Il baissa son regard vers ma main pour l'analyser encore une fois, son pouce, faisant un trajet répété sur ma cicatrice recouverte par le Strip, ceci sans provoquer une once de douleur.

« Je sais pas qui est le débauché qui t'a cousu mais c'est pas un médecin. Il n'a pas suturé le plan profond, il a seulement fermé la peau. Alors que le muscle interdigital est probablement déchiré là dessous. Et pour que ça guérisse sans rouvrir, sans que tu te shootes au médoc, et sans que ça se rétracte et se déforme, il va falloir inévitablement que tu bloques les articulations de ta main. Cela veut dire : Repos. Zéro danse. » annonça-t-il d'une traite, son regard concentré sur ma main, « Est-ce qu'on t'a vacciné au moins contre le tétanos ? » ajouta-t-il en replaçant son regard dans le mien.

« Tu n'as pas mal aux genoux ? Tu devrais te remettre sur le fauteuil. » dis-je en guise de réponse.

Il cligna des yeux et son buste recula légèrement en arrière dans la surprise à ma réponse. Son regard s'intensifia dans le mien, et le mien ne quitta pas l'intensité, comme s'il voulait être avalé par lui.

« Mes vaccins sont à jours. » dis-je, pour casser la connexion ou pour le bien de ses genoux, je ne pouvais pas dire.

Il posa doucement ma main droite sur mes cuisses, et se souleva sur ses pieds.

_WORDS FAIL. MUSIC SPEAKS. _

Le tatouage sur son poignet droit.

« Est ce que tu veux que j'appelle pour des serviettes ? »

« Quoi ? » dis-je, en enlevant mon regard de son poignet.

« Pour le café renversé sur toi, ça ira ? Ou je demande de quoi te sécher ? » expliqua-t-il, avec un bord léger de frustration.

« Non, ça va, merci, je me changerai de toute façon dans…», je me tournai sur ma droite, 4h50, « à peu prés une heure. » ajoutai-je. Il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil en fixant l'horloge comme s'il pouvait la détruire par son regard.

Et puis le silence.

« Qu'allons nous faire de ça ? » entendis-je sur ma gauche, dans une voix tranquille.

Je me tournai pour le trouver, toujours assis en face de mon profil, en me montrant la pomme verte.

_Nous ?_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'expression me dérangeait. Elle faisait une sorte de lien entre lui et moi – une forme d'unité que je ne pouvais pas saisir. Est-ce qu'il avait, lui-même, remarqué ce point ?

Je regardais la pomme dans sa main, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il pouvait la manger, à moins qu'il ne veuille, d'abord, qu'elle soit lavée ? Je veux dire, elle était sur le sol de la scène et dans mes mains, ça pouvait probablement mériter un nettoyage.

« Vous pouvez la jeter… » répondis-je, en haussant mes épaules.

« Pourquoi tu te mets à nouveau à me vouvoyer, bordel ? A une heure de la fin ? » lâcha-t-il, devenu furieux en moins de cinq secondes. C'était déroutant.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi le ''_vous_'' était revenu. Probablement une réponse inconsciente à son ''_nous_''.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais faire de cette pomme… Tu peux la jeter si tu veux… » me corrigeai-je. Cullen calme était plus _maîtrisable_.

« J'ai pas envie de la jeter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« ''_Parce que_'' n'est- »

« Pas une réponse…ouais, je connais. Mais c'est- »

« _Ta_ réponse…oui, je connais. »

Et le silence.

Et le vert.

Et sa mâchoire contractée pour se retenir de sourire.

Et son sourire. Satisfait. Mais ça restait un sourire.

Et est ce que cette nuit pouvait être plus décalée que ça ?

Il baissa son regard vers la pomme dans ses mains, et la fixait comme s'il résolvait une énigme universelle.

N'était-ce pas qu'une pomme ?

Je savais que je me mentais en agissant comme si ce fruit n'était pas une grande chose.

Mais, _pour lui_, ça ne pouvait _pas_ être _quelque chose._

La pomme avait été, cette nuit, en plus d'un élément finalement non sexuel – point qui faisait déjà sa particularité – le moyen de me faire parler sans faire passer la chose comme sérieuse. La pomme avait été une façon de ramener les discussions à quelque chose de l'ordre du jeu, comme si rien n'était important. Quand tout était vitalement sérieux.

La pomme était le moyen de communication.

La pomme était la connexion.

La sonnerie de son téléphone coupa mes pensées et sa concentration sur le fruit. Je me tournai vers l'horloge, 5h05… Qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure là ?

« Al ? » répondit-il à l'interlocuteur, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur l'écran

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sur le vif, « Où il est maintenant ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par putain de stable ? »

« Il est cinq heure, bon sang… » dit-il, en soulevant son regard vers l'horloge derrière moi, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais, et pourquoi tu l'as pas appelé ? »

« Putain, Al, si tu décides de l'accrocher à cette femme, la chose intelligente à faire serait de prendre son foutu numéro de téléphone ! » lâcha-t-il, furieux, contre l'interlocuteur.

« Peu importe, j'arrive. » dit-il avant de raccrocher sur je ne sais qui, sans aucune formule d'au revoir.

Il garda son téléphone en main, en fixant le milieu de la table entre nous, sa main libre passant régulièrement dans ses cheveux. Je crois qu'il se parlait à lui-même dans une sorte d'agacement mais je ne pouvais pas certifier, j'ai dû entendre '_stupide_', '_chienne_', _'foutue chance_'…

Une femme.

Le malheur de la majorité des hommes qui venaient ici.

« Je dois partir. » annonça-t-il en se levant.

Je me levai moi aussi prise au dépourvue. La surprise devait être évidente sur mon expression parce qu'il a estimé utile de se justifier.

« Problème personnel. »

Je hochai seulement la tête dans l'accord, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Autant j'avais prié pour que cette nuit se termine rapidement, maintenant qu'elle touchait à sa fin, je me sentais… Etrange. J'imagine que je ne m'étais pas préparée à ce que ça finisse de cette façon : lui qui part.

Nous restions debout l'un en face de l'autre, la table entre nous, sans rien dire. Il regardait, presque nerveusement, quelque part sur le sol entre lui et moi. Et pour une raison insondable, je voulais qu'il soulève son regard. Mais il passa juste une main dans ses cheveux, avant de soupirer fortement.

« Je vais y aller. »

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte, et alors qu'il s'apprêta à prendre le poignet, il se retourna vers moi. Le regard dans le mien. Intense. Vif. Pulvérisant.

« Qu'est ce que je suis ? » demanda-t-il de nulle part, son expression totalement sérieuse.

« Pardon ? » dis-je, dans la confusion.

« Pour toi. Qu'est ce que je suis ? » demanda-t-il, en précisant sa question.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien répondre à cette question qui devait certainement sortir des archives de l'originalité ?

Qu'était ce type pour moi ? Mon client ? Mon privé ?

Qu'était Edward Cullen pour moi ?

Il était un catalyseur de sentiments que je ne voulais pas sentir.

Il était un lecteur d'émotions que je ne voulais pas être lues.

Il était le révélateur des péchés dont je ne voulais pas prendre conscience.

Il était le chercheur de la fille en moi que je ne voulais plus reconnaître.

Il était celui qui pouvait me détruire.

« Mon meilleur ennemi. » répondis-je. Et je n'avais jamais été plus juste que maintenant.

Il réduit son regard vers moi, avant de faire un signe de tête dans l'accord et d'apporter la pomme à sa bouche.

Il y croqua à pleines dents et commença à mâcher…tranquillement...assurément… ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

Et je regardais dans la fascination sa mâchoire se contracter et se relâcher, puis sa pomme d'Adam remonter et descendre.

« Les meilleurs ennemis. » déclara-t-il dans la pleine satisfaction, une fois sa bouche vide.

Puis il se retourna, posa le reste de la pomme sur le meuble prés de la porte, et quitta la pièce.

Il avait incorporé une partie de la connexion et avait laissé l'autre avec moi.

**…...**

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde.**

**Voilà ce que nous sommes.**

**Amorces de sourires et de bombes,**

**Et du mal qu'on se donne.**

**(C'est toi contre moi.)**

**On s'y retrouve,**

**On s'y perd.**

**(C'est toi contre moi.)**

**On se révolte,**

**On se soumet.**

**(Mets toi contre moi.)**

**La guerre encore,**

**On s'y fait.**

**(Mets toi contre moi.)**

**Pourvu qu'on reste,**

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde.**

_**Les meilleurs ennemis**_**, de Pascal Obispo et Zazie.**

**…...**

Traduction:

Words fail. Music speaks : _Les mots échouent. La musique parle._

.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N :

cf annexes sur mon profil. J'ai ENFIN l'image du tatouage qui est sur le dos de Bella. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil et il FONCTIONNE!/ !\ c'est un dessin que j'ai fais l'Eté dernier, et je ne suis pas dessinatrice / !\ et la qualité de l'image n'est pas top…/ !\ c'est juste pour que vous ayez une idée de ce qui va causer quelques soucis à notre Edward…

Enfin et pas des moindre, je rappelle que ma fic est Rated-M. Pour les thèmes abordés souvent difficiles (drogues, prostitution, précarité…). Pour les lemons qui viendront à un moment ou à un autre. Et pour le langage des personnages, notamment celui employé par Edward. Oui, ici, Edward parle mal. Lectrices averties.

A toutes les lectrices, les revieweuses, celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leur histoire et/ou auteur favoris et/ou en alerte : MERCI ! VOUS ME FAITES VIBRER!

Bonne lecture !

[L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.]

**...**

**Chapitre 10**

**Pour être ridée, une bonne pomme ne perd pas son odeur.**

**(Proverbe breton)**

...

Pdv. Edward.

Croquante.

Juteuse.

A peine sucrée.

Une ombre d'amertume.

En grande partie acide.

Le goût de cette pomme était encore sur ma langue.

Le goût de cette entrevue était gravé sur mon cortex.

Le goût d'elle, sans l'avoir goûtée, était dans l'oxygène qui remplissait mes poumons et que j'essayais d'économiser, comme le crétin que j'étais.

Je venais de sortir du Club et j'étais devant ma voiture, à réfléchir sérieusement sur la question suivante : est ce que j'étais apte à conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital ?

J'avais l'impression d'être ivre tout en étant sobre.

Qu'est ce qui venait d'arriver ?

J'ouvris la portière pour m'installer dans mon siège, avant de la claquer dans mon exaspération.

J'avais besoin de me concentrer. Il fallait que je me focalise – mais sur quoi, bon sang ?

Sa cicatrice ? Ses larmes ? Ses crises ?

Sur ses citations ? Sur ses tremblements ? Sur ses sourires ?

Sur ce putain de règlement inscrit sur cette feuille ? Sur ce putain de café ? Sur cette putain d'horloge ?

Et comment allais-je m'occuper de cette érection… Aucune traînée de l'hôpital ne suffirait à me faire redescendre.

Comment l'image d'une prostituée pouvait sembler moins sale que les nymphos de l'hôpital ?

Mon poing frappa le volant dans une rage inexplicable. Je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche, du fait d'avoir mordu le fond de ma joue. Le goût de cette foutue pomme allait disparaître – pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas mangée entièrement ? Ce putain de fruit avait été la convoitise de la moitié des hommes de Seattle.

Comme s'il était une partie d'elle.

Comme si _c'était _elle.

Et je l'avais entre les mains.

Et je ne l'avais pas dévoré.

_Focalise, Cullen…Focalise, bordel_…

Nathan.

Nathan.

Je démarrai ma voiture et sortis du boulevard où je l'avais garé, hier soir. Comme j'avais prévu de passer la nuit dans ce foutu Club, j'avais demandé à Ben de prendre sa voiture pour qu'il puisse rentrer par lui-même.

Je devais encore retourner là bas pour payer l'autre moitié du montant de ce privé.

Ouais.

Cette chienne de Volturi pratiquait un style « satisfait ou remboursé. »

Ma main passa furieusement dans mes cheveux.

Est-ce que j'étais satisfait ?

Cette simple question me donnait la nausée…À croire qu'on parlait de la dernière voiture que je m'étais payée…

Alors quoi ? Est-ce que j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais ?

Qu'est ce que je cherchais, déjà ? Pourquoi j'avais réservé ce privé ?

'…_C'est personne…'_

Bien. Je suis son ennemi, maintenant.

_Content, Cullen ?_

Je devais certainement transpirer la satisfaction lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots. Rien, durant cette nuit, n'avait été plus juste que cette phrase. Nous étions des ennemis.

Ce n'était pas un scoop pour moi. Je savais, depuis la première fois où je l'avais vue sur scène, qu'elle était dangereuse pour moi. Mais l'entendre_,_ _elle,_ se déclarer avait été comme une sorte de révélation : Elle avait avoué que c'était réciproque. J'étais, _moi_ _aussi,_ néfaste pour elle. Je n'étais certainement pas '_personne_'.

Et j'éprouvais une satisfaction viscérale à son aveu.

Malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle avait le pouvoir de me transformer en quelque chose que je ne voulais pas être, quelque chose de trop…beaucoup trop…Différent de moi.

Et ceci, sans aucun effort. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour me rendre instable.

Son silence, à lui seul, suffisait.

Je passai, encore une fois, une main dans mes cheveux tout en essayant de garder une partie de mon cerveau concentrée sur la route…Depuis quand le silence chez les femmes m'insupportait-il ? Bon sang, je donnerais un bras si en échange elles pouvaient, toutes, fermer leur putain de bouche…

Alors pourquoi était-ce différent avec elle ?

J'avais pensé que la meilleure façon de la déstabiliser était de me comporter comme elle et maintenir ce foutu silence. Mais elle avait juste continué à m'ignorer.

Et moi, j'avais continué à la regarder.

Sa robe.

Elle dévoilait à peine un début de cuisses fines et pâles. Sa poitrine était couverte. Ses épaules étaient couvertes. Son putain de dos tatoué était couvert.

Est-ce qu'elle s'habillait vraiment comme _ça_ pour ses privés ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à moitié à poil comme les autres chiennes de cette boite ?

J'avais beau avoir placé mon fauteuil de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne que le sujet, cette nuit, ce serait elle j'avais beau lui avoir dit de virer ses putains de cheveux – ce n'était pas le moment de se cacher derrière eux – elle a juste continué à se comporter comme si je n'étais pas à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il a fallu que je lui dise que je la détestais pour qu'elle s'enferme totalement dans son propre monde dans les tremblements et les larmes.

La vue d'elle dans cet état m'était déroutante.

Péniblement déroutante.

J'ai fini à genou devant elle.

Je ne l'avais jamais fait de ma vie. Jamais ni pour aucune femme.

Cette nuit, je l'ai fait deux foix. Pour une inconnue. Pour une prostituée.

Le bruit d'un putain de klaxon me sortit de mes pensées. J'étais sorti de ma voie. Cette fille allait me tuer…Comment pouvait-elle ne _pas_ être dangereuse ?

Nous étions définitivement des ennemis.

La vérité de cette affirmation ne me donnait pourtant aucune sérénité.

Elle avait dit que j'étais son _**meilleur**_ ennemi.

Est-ce qu'elle était consciente qu'elle aurait pu dire que j'étais son _pire_ ennemi ? Qu'elle aurait _**dû**_ dire '_pire_ ennemi' ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, de toute façon, d'être meilleurs ennemis ? A croire qu'elle et moi étions deux pièces compatibles ou une merde dans le genre…

Je stationnai ma voiture dans le parking de l'hôpital et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. J'étais épuisé, mon corps criait pour un putain de café, ce qui me donnait envie de fumer, ce qui me faisait penser à _elle_ en train de fumer… Ce qui me donnait encore plus envie de fumer !

...

« Il s'est réveillé d'un cauchemar sur les coups de 4 heures ; quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre, il hyperventilait déjà. J'ai essayé de le rassurer, mais il a demandé à te voir et ensuite à voir Bella, et aucun de vous était là. Il a paniqué, et il est passé en Détresse Respiratoire Aigue. Les pompes de Vento* n'ont pas été efficaces. Nébulisation – Echec aussi. Alors on est passé en IV. Il a reçu une dose d'Adré et de corticoïde. Il a failli être intubé et dirigé en Réa…Mais il a finalement répondu au bolus. »

J'étais en face d'une des chambres vitrées des Soins Intensifs de Pédiatrie à écouter Alice, me raconter ce qui était arrivé à Nathan.

On aurait dû s'y attendre. On savait qu'il souffrait d'asthme depuis que les ambulanciers qui l'avaient ramassé avaient trouvé une pompe de Ventoline* dans une des poches de ses vêtements. Mais de là à faire un asthme aigu grave après un cauchemar ? Je savais que le stress pouvait être un facteur déclencheur de crise asthmatique, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait le genre de crise qui conduirait potentiellement à l'intubation…

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux…À force de ne faire que de la chirurgie, je ne savais plus rien de la médecine…Et la nuit que je venais de passer au club ne m'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement.

« A quoi tu penses, Ed ? »

« T'aurais jamais dû impliquer cette Bella avec ce gosse… » Était la première chose évidente à dire.

« Tu- quoi ? » cracha Alice en se tournant vers moi, tandis que je regardais encore, à travers la vitre, Nathan dormir avec un masque à oxygène,

« T'es insensé…Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas compris mais avant d'être dépendant de Bella, il l'est de toi ! A force de te comporter avec lui comme s'il était ton fils, il s'attend à ce que tu sois là, quand il se réveille d'un cauchemar, comme n'importe quel père le ferait ! » lança-t-elle en tentant de contrôler sa voix, parce que nous étions au milieu d'un couloir du service à presque sept heures de matin.

« Je ne suis pas son putain de père ! » lâchai-je dans l'énervement. J'étais épuisé et putain, il me fallait une clope. Je pinçai le sommet de mon nez dans l'espoir de rester concentré, « Qu'est ce que tu crois, Al ? Tu penses que j'ne vois pas les putains de problèmes dans cette situation ? Le fait est, qu'en le laissant s'attacher à cette foutue inconnue, tu ajoutes une deuxième putain de dépendance ! Et ne me dis pas que ça change rien qu'il y en ait une ou deux ! Parce que c'est totalement différent. Quelle est la probabilité pour que les _deux_ seules personnes dont il est proche ne soient pas là, au même moment ? S'il se réveille et que toutes les deux sont absentes, ce n'est pas comme si une seule personne n'était pas là. Il se sent seul au monde, délaissé, abandonné ! Et c'est la crise ! Tu saisis ?

« Oh, Ed, je t'en prie ! Est ce que tu es vraiment en train de me faire un topo de Pédo-psy ? Toi ? Edward Cullen ? »

« Je t'emmerde, Alice, j'te fais pas un cours de Psy ! J'te parle de putain d'expérience !» lâchai-je, avant de me détourner et d'aller vers le bureau des internes du service.

« Attends, Ed, je suis désolée ! » appela-t elle rapidement en s'accrochant à mon bras, « c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolée… » ajouta-elle alors que je m'étais arrêté de marcher, ma tête abaissée. Je détestais cette position. Je ne voulais même pas soutenir son regard. Je savais que j'y trouverais cette putain de compassion qui me donnait systématiquement l'impression d'être une merde. Je ne voulais ni de sa pitié ni de son espèce de pseudo compréhension.

Si tu ne l'as pas vécu. Tu ne le comprendras pas. Point à la ligne.

« Allons dans mon bureau. Il faut que je te parle d'autre chose. » annonça-t-elle doucement en me tirant par le bras.

« J'ai pas le temps ni l'envie pour parler de Carlisle. » dis-je en arrachant mon bras de son emprise. Elle soupira en roulant des yeux, comme si j'étais un putain de gamin qui piquait une crise pour un bonbon…

« Ce n'est pas au sujet de Carlisle. C'est à propos de Nathan. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? » commençai-je, en m'angoissant déjà de la tournure que la discussion allait prendre. Elle roula ses yeux encore une fois en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on s'y était dirigé.

« J'ai trouvé l'identité exacte de ses parents. » déclara-t-elle en s'installant derrière son bureau avant, de sortir une pile de papiers d'un tiroir.

« Et… » répondis-je avec une légère appréhension.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas, Ed ? » dit-elle en quittant les papiers des yeux.

Je soupirai et m'installai dans un des deux sièges en face d'elle.

« Crache le morceau. Je veux allez le voir. Et j'ai un rendez vous plus tard dans la matinée » lâchai-je en me souvenant que je devais encore retourner au Crystal…

« Tu consultes le samedi matin, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, mi-curieuse, mi-moqueuse. « Tout le monde sait que Carlisle a botté mon cul, mais pas _au point_ de me faire faire les consultations les week-ends. Et de toute façon, je peux avoir un putain de rendez vous à l'extérieur de cet hôpital. » m'exaspérai-je.

Elle souleva un sourcil.

« Nathan ! » rappelai-je. Elle sourit en agitant sa tête avant de retourner aux papiers en face d'elle.

« Bien. Grâce à l'équipe de l'inspecteur Evans, les investigations ont mené à un certain nombre de choses. » commença-t-elle.

« Accouche, Alice, bordel… » soupirai-je, ne supportant plus l'attente. Et _'grâce à'_ ? Vraiment ? C'était leur putain de boulot…Je détestais les flics…

« Je ne sais pas si tu as lu entièrement le compte rendu de l'équipe médicale qui l'a transporté, mais il mentionnait les circonstances de la découverte de Nathan et de ses parents- »

« Je connais ce putain de dossier par cœur; balance juste les choses ! » m'énervai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? J'avais lu tous les documents concernant cette admission, trop sidéré par la ressemblance avec moi…

« Si tu arrêtais de me couper toutes les trois secondes, peut-être que j'avancerais plus vite ! »

Je soupirai en lançant ma tête en arrière. Calme-toi, Cullen…

« Bon. Le père de Nathan était un certain Bradley John Scott. On suspectait déjà le nom de famille grâce à l'étiquette qui était collée sur la pompe à Ventoline de Nathan. Mais il n'y a eu aucune déclaration de disparition d'une personne portant ce nom aux Etats-Unis. Cependant, en Europe et notamment en Allemagne, il y a tout un cirque sur la disparition de la famille John Scott. Bradley était le propriétaire d'une des plus grosses entreprises d'import-export d'Europe – son QG se trouve à Berlin. En faisant des recherches avec ces données, Evans a trouvé un seul membre de la famille ici : Meredith John Scott, la mère de Bradley. 70 ans, non autonome, vivant en Floride…Comme tu le sais, on ne peut pas avoir de preuve génétique de la paternité de Bradley dans la mesure où l'explosion de la voiture a…emporté…le corps et donc toute possibilité de prélèvement ADN. Mais il y a suffisamment de preuves administratives à Berlin – photos de famille dans l'entreprise et collègues de travail qui connaissaient la famille – pour confirmer le fait. Nathan est – ou était – le fils de Bradley John Scott » expliqua-t-elle en lisant les feuilles devant elle.

« Et la mère… » demandai-je, en plissant les yeux.

« Ileana John Scott. Nom de jeune fille, Petrescu. D'origine roumaine. Elle a ses parents et une tripotée de frères et sœurs en Roumanie, mais aucun membre de sa famille ne veut entendre parler d'elle – reniée parce qu'elle a épousé un américain, ou quelque chose dans le genre » annonça-t-elle, avant de soulever son regard vers moi.

« On est sûr que le corps retrouvé était bien celui de la mère de Nathan ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. Elle avait réussi à s'écarter de la voiture, en emportant le petit avec elle, avant que la voiture explose – décédée, malgré tout, d'un arrêt cardiaque par intoxication au monoxyde de carbone. Bref, tout ça pour dire que les experts avaient encore un corps pour pouvoir faire des tests prouvant le lien génétique avec Nathan. »

Alice continua à dire qu'elle devait encore voir l'inspecteur pour des questions administratives, mais je n'écoutais plus vraiment… J'essayais de me concentrer pour assimiler les informations. La nuit que je venais de vivre – déjà intense – ajoutée au manque de sommeil, ne m'aidait pas à voir les choses correctement. Alice éclaircit alors sa voix et se chargea de faire ce que mon cerveau n'était pas foutu de réaliser.

« En résumé : Nathan John Scott est officiellement orphelin. Il n'a aucune famille pour le prendre en charge. Et il est le seul héritier de la fortune de son père, estimée à quelques dizaines de millions de dollars. »

...

« M. Cullen. Alors ce privé ? Apprécié ? » demanda Volturi, la confiance inscrite partout sur sa figure.

A moins qu'elle ait confiance en _**elle.**_

Je ne répondis pas. Je sortis juste mon chéquier pour pouvoir foutre le camp de cet endroit rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher néanmoins de me demander quel pourcentage allait lui être reversé à _**elle**_**…**

Le téléphone sur le bureau sonna. Elle appuya sur un bouton et la voix d'une femme remplit la pièce.

« Jane, les producteurs d'un spectacle de danse – comment ça s'appelle, vous avez dit ? – _The last dance_, sont ici. Ils demandent à voir Marie. » annonça la voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de la conne de l'accueil, à l'extérieur de ce bureau.

Et est-ce qu'elle venait de parler d'_**elle **_?

« Dis leur qu'elle n'est pas ici et que, de toute façon elle ne sera pas intéressée. » répondit Volturi en roulant ses yeux en arrière dans une sorte d'exaspération.

« Ils insistent, Jane. »

Volturi ferma ses yeux tout en soupirant. Et moi j'essayais de comprendre ce qui se passait. Des personnes du spectacle voulait _**la**_ voir…Et la chienne de Volturi refusait ?

« Et la nouvelle danseuse est dans la salle d'attente. Il parait que c'est Marie qui doit s'en occuper – c'est pas Irina et Kate qui font ça d'habitude ? » ajouta la fille au bout du fil.

« J'ai décidé que Marie était plus apte à le faire, Gianna. De toute façon – j'arrive. » déclara Volturi, légèrement sur le bord, avant d'appuyer sur un des bouton du téléphone et de se lever.

« Veuillez m'excuser, M. Cullen. J'ai quelques…détails à régler. Pourriez-vous patienter dans la salle d'attente ? » demanda-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce sans attendre ma réponse.

Je la suivis à l'extérieur et m'installais dans un des sièges de la salle d'attente tandis qu'elle discutait avec deux types en face de la blonde de l'accueil. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa pseudo secrétaire et commença à lui donner les directives.

« Appelle Marie et passe-la moi. Dis à Bree de monter ici et qu'elle fasse visiter l'établissement à la nouvelle danseuse le temps que Marie arrive. Et installe nos messieurs dans le deuxième bureau. » ordonna Volturi. La grande blonde s'activa sur deux téléphones avant d'en tendre un à sa chef, « Marie sur la ligne. »

« Marie, chérie ! Le monde entier te veut, décidément… » commença-t-elle sur un ton bourré d'insinuations, en retournant dans son bureau. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle en me laissant accroché à ses putains de mots.

'_Le monde entier te veut…'_

L'idée me rendait malade. Et ce fait exact me rendait encore plus malade…Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? Pourquoi tout ce qui concernait cette fille captait toute mon attention au point que je finisse dans un endroit aussi écœurant que celui-ci ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas la sortir de mon putain de crâne ?

Elle était comme cette foutue série dont je ne pouvais pas me souvenir du nom. A chaque fois que tu regardes un épisode, tu finis perdu avec plus de questions qu'au départ, au point de te rendre cinglé. Mais tu continues, malgré tout, à regarder en espérant comprendre quelque chose, en espérant saisir ce qu'est ce foutu monstre de fumée noir qui terrorise les personnages…

Le son de petits coups rythmiques me sortit de mes pensées. Je tournai ma tête vers la source sur ma droite.

Une femme – une gamine, était assise, à deux sièges de moi. Ca devait être cette nouvelle danseuse dont elles parlaient…Quel âge avait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était légalement apte à travailler ? Elle semblait trop jeune. Elle était habillée d'un jean et d'un top noir sans manche serré sur son petit torse. Elle était fine voire maigre mais elle avait encore ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait…Elle était blonde, avec des mèches cuivrées par ci par là. Elle se balançait nerveusement sur son siège, d'avant en arrière, en serrant un vieux sac contre sa poitrine. Je cherchais d'où pouvait venir ce putain de bruit et abaissais mon regard vers ses pieds…

Le putain de talon de sa putain de chaussure frappait le sol rythmiquement.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de balancer ta foutue jambe ou c'est trop te demander ? » m'énervai-je. Sa tête vira vers moi, la peur partout sur son visage. Sa jambe se figea – son corps entier se figea.

« Pardon. » répliqua-t-elle, rapidement, avant de retourner à sa position antérieure.

« Si tu es stressée d'être dans ce putain de club, pourquoi tu dégages pas ? » demandai-je, sérieusement. Elle se rigidifia sur son siège sans me donner de réponse avant d'avaler dans la panique. « Tu devrais quitter cet endroit, rien de bon ne peut en sortir… » insistai-je, en détournant mon regard d'elle. Je finis par tomber sur celui de la chienne de l'accueil. Elle était presque en train de me baiser avec ses yeux ils étaient tellement bourrés de maquillage que je me demandais comme ils pouvaient encore rester ouverts. Je voulais vomir.

Je cherchais autre chose à regarder de moins dégoûtant dans cette pièce.

Qui savait que les salles d'attente existaient dans les clubs à prostitués ?

La pièce était spacieuse, moderne et luxueuse mais je ne savais pas pourquoi cet endroit restait malgré tout répugnant à mes yeux. Certainement parce que ce qui s'y faisait _était_ répugnant…

Sur ma droite était le bureau de la secrétaire sur ma gauche, deux portes dont l'une correspondait au bureau de la boss. Et en face de moi, la pièce se réduisait à un long couloir aboutissant sur un ascenseur qui menait à la sortie.

Je me tournai vers la gamine à côté de moi.

« Est ce que tu connais M- » commençai-je mais je bloquai sur le dernier mot. Putain, je n'arrivais même pas à sortir cette merde de ma bouche, « Qui doit s'occuper de toi ? » demandai-je plutôt.

La fille se tourna lentement vers moi comme si elle risquait de crever si elle le faisait trop vite. Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux sans dire un mot. Et j'espérais seulement qu'elle avait peur de cet endroit et pas de moi parce que l'inverse m'énerverait franchement.

« Mademoiselle Vo-Volturi… a dit que…que ce serait Marie. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu la connais ? » demandai-je.

« Non. » dit-elle en hochant la tête vivement, « Tout – tout ce que je sais… eumh… c'est elle…c'est Marie, qui va s'occuper de ma…formation pour… les chorégraphies. » ajouta-t-elle, anxieuse.

La discussion fut coupée par le bruit d'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur au fond du couloir en face de moi. Une énième traînée en sortit. Une brune cuite aux UV donnant surtout l'impression qu'elle sortait d'une cuve de safran. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle se dérangeait à porter un bustier la façon dont ses seins allaient bientôt sortir à l'air libre ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Et son short – est-ce que c'était un short, un boxer ou un putain de slip ?

Elle se dirigea droit dans la salle d'attente, arrogante et énervée, puis ralentit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

Et je n'avais jamais autant regretté qu'aujourd'hui d'être aussi _facilement regardable_. J'avais l'impression d'être sali par le regard de toutes ces traînées…

Je l'ignorai en sortant mon portable de la poche de mon jean. Mais parce que le QI des filles de cette boite ne pouvait pas dépasser la moyenne des QI des gosses de ce pays, elle pouvait pas comprendre mon message qui disait simplement : _Dégage,_ _ne m'approche pas._

« Salut toi… » l'entendis-je. Je feuilletai les pages Web sur mon téléphone, les coudes sur mes genoux, ma tête baissée vers l'écran.

« Je m'appelle Bree… » continua-t-elle avec sa voix faussement mielleuse.

« J'en ai rien à branler. » répondis-je sans soulever mon regard vers elle. J'entendis d'autres bruits de talons s'approcher de moi.

« Fous-lui la paix, Bree. T'es ici pour faire visiter le club à la nouvelle. »

Je relevai mon regard pour voir la blonde de l'accueil pulvériser des yeux la brune peinte aux UV, et ensuite les ramener vers moi en battant des cils et en craquant le sourire le plus faux de l'histoire des sourires...

Est-ce qu'elles étaient sérieusement en train de se battre pour moi ? Est-ce qu'une prostituée tentait vraiment de me sauver d'une autre prostituée ? Le tableau était presque hilarant.

La brune soupira et se plaça en face de la gamine assise près de moi en la fusillant du regard.

« Suis-moi ! » lança-t-elle avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur en balançant son cul dans l'arrogance, suivie par la nouvelle qui serrait toujours son pauvre sac contre sa poitrine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas tirée de cet endroit, bon sang ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elles et la salle redevint calme.

Le silence.

Je posai ma tête contre le mur derrière moi. Je pouvais entendre la blonde commencer à frapper sur les touches de son ordinateur parasitant ma putain de tranquillité.

J'étais épuisé. Trop de chose étaient arrivées en trop peu de temps…D'abord ce privé avec _**elle **_qui avait simplement soufflé mon putain de cerveau. Ensuite l'aggravation de l'état de Nathan. Et enfin ces nouvelles sur ses parents…La merde ne faisait que commencer pour ce gosse…Je soupirai fortement je ne pouvais pas laisser mes pensées se diriger vers ce problème avant d'avoir dormi un minimum.

Après ma discussion avec Alice ce matin, j'étais parti voir Nathan dans sa chambre et m'étais étonné de le trouver réveillé…

_« Salut… » dis-je en m'installant sur le bord de son lit. Son corps était trop petit sous la couverture. Il était oxygéné par lunettes son état s'améliorait. Mais il était pâle et ses yeux fatigués me regardaient comme si j'étais le traitement de tous ses maux. Je jure que je pouvais presque voir des putains d'étoiles apparaître dans ses iris à ma proximité… C'était insensé. _

_Ridicule et insensé._

_Insensé et néfaste. _

_Ça allait juste compliquer ma putain de vie…_

_Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit – il était encore trop fatigué – il se contenta de déplacer légèrement sa main de sorte qu'elle touche mon jean. Je la pris entre les miennes et la plaçai sur mes cuisses._

_« Tu dois sûrement me détester… » ajoutai-je doucement. Il avait eu besoin de moi et je n'avais pas été là. J'avais été dans ce putain de club – et pourquoi ? A cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se comporter comme les autres. Parce qu'elle était une putain d'énigme et que j'étais le connard le plus acharné de la planète._

_Nathan sortit légèrement sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres puis avala sa salive en fermant fort ses yeux avant de me donner une réponse qui ne fit me sentir que plus minable si c'était encore possible._

_« Je- Je te déteste pas. »_

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux en soupirant fortement tandis que mon cerveau faisait déjà la connexion avec le souvenir des mêmes mots sortant d'une autre bouche…

_« Je ne te connais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de te détester – le fait que tu me détestes n'est pas une raison pour la réciprocité. Vous – Tu es la seule personne qui ressent un sentiment pour moi parfaitement compatible avec ce que je suis. Et rien que pour ça – bien, je ne dirais pas que je devrais…t'apprécier – mais je ne devrais, probablement, pas te détester. »_

J'avais été ébloui.

Par l'imprévisibilité de _cette_ réponse. Par son raisonnement suintant la pertinence. Par sa répartie exsudant la maturité.

J'avais été stupéfait.

Mais malgré tout je n'arrivais pas à me satisfaire de son discours résonnant pourtant comme totalement logique.

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment compris qu'elle ne me détestait pas justement parce que je la détestais ?

Sérieusement ? D'où sortait cette fille ?

Plus je pensais à sa réponse et moins je me sentais à l'aise.

Qu'elle m'approuve sur le fait qu'elle soit une prostituée me dérangeait.

Qu'elle ne me déteste pas me dérangeait encore plus.

Et qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée par le fait que je la détestais _**me**_dérangeait au plus haut point.

Mes pensées furent coupées par le bruit de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit.

Je ramenai ma tête en avant pour voir qui allait, cette fois-ci, me prendre la tête. Mais je réduisis mon regard à la vue au fond du couloir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient grandes ouvertes mais la fille – je crois que s'en était une – restait à l'intérieur. Son buste et son visage étaient cachés par un nuage de fumée. Je ne pouvais voir correctement que la partie inférieure de son corps. Une jambe était fléchie avec le pied contre le fond de l'ascenseur. Elle portait un short en Jeans qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, le reste de ses jambes n'était pas nu mais couvert par un de ces trucs qui est à la mode, presque aussi fin que des collants mais toujours opaque.

Ceux qu'elle portait étaient blancs….

Ne laissant paraître aucun morceau de peau…

Et ce qu'elle portait aux pieds suffisait à confirmer mes doutes…

Les Converses vertes usées.

Je remontai mon regard vers son visage. La fumée s'était dissipée mais sa tête reposait en arrière sur le dos de l'ascenseur. Les portes commencèrent à se refermer sur elle – et je jure que je faillis me lever et courir pour les rouvrir – mais sa main gauche frappa le boîtier pour les ouvrir à nouveau. Et dans un ralenti insupportable, sa jambe droite se relâcha pour poser le pied au sol, elle se détacha du dos de l'ascenseur puis ramena sa tête en avant et sortit de l'ascenseur en plaçant un reste de cigarette allumé entre ses lèvres.

C'était _**elle**_.

Une veste courte en Jeans, fermée, les manches pliés jusqu'aux avant-bras et une écharpe rouge autour de son cou – est-ce qu'elle pouvait montrer moins de peau ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas habillée comme les autres ici ?

Elle marchait vers la salle d'attente, lentement, droite, assurée, sans être arrogante. Son regard baissé vers le sol loin devant elle, elle était inconsciente de tout le reste, comme à chaque fois que je la voyais. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon lâche, laissant paraître clairement la longue boucle d'oreille à droite. Des écouteurs aux oreilles. Et cette foutue cigarette était toujours dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle se tourna directement vers le bureau de l'accueil, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil vers les sièges où je me trouvais. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'adresser à la blonde, j'entendis la porte du bureau de Volturi s'ouvrir.

Ouais. J'ai juste entendu parce que mes yeux n'étaient plus foutus de _**la**_ quitter du regard.

« M. Cullen. Désolée pour le contre temps. » m'interpella la boss du club.

_**Elle**_ se tourna alors rapidement vers moi comme si elle venait d'être subitement réveillée.

Et comme si je ne m'étais pas préparé à ce qu'elle me remarque à un moment ou à un autre, l'impact fut comme une putain d'électrocution.

Sa boucle d'oreille s'écarta de son cou par la brusquerie de son mouvement puis revint frapper la peau sous l'angle de sa mâchoire. Et j'avais des démangeaisons pour gratter cette peau fine et pâle que frôlait maintenant cette foutue boucle…

Et ses yeux. Ils semblaient trop grands sur son visage, injectés de sang et brillants – elle avait certainement pleuré mes mains formèrent spontanément un poing. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait pleuré cette fois ci ?

« Ah Marie ! – Bon sang, Marie, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Pas de clope, ici ! » s'exclama Volturi en se plaçant devant elle et en lui retirant la cigarette de la bouche avant de la jeter dans une corbeille fièrement tendue par la blonde qui souriait sournoisement.

_**Elle**_ ignora les deux chiennes pour continuer à me fixer et je ne pouvais pas expliquer comment je me sentais à ça…

Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'euphorie, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Elle**_ détacha son regard au moment où la brune aux UV entrait dans la salle dans le plein mode effronté, suivie péniblement par ''la nouvelle''. La pimbêche safranée se plaça à côté de Volturi comme si elle était son putain de bras droit. Mais la façon dont la boss de cette boite merdique l'ignora pour ne s'adresser qu'à celle qui avait retourné mon putain de cerveau montrait la faille dans le tableau.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu me fais passer pour la mauvaise à chaque fois que M. ''_Je ne sais pas qui_'' veut te voir pour le spectacle ''_Je ne sais pas quoi_'', Marie? » demanda Volturi en faisant des signes de guillemets avec ses mains. Mais _**elle**_ ne prêtait pas attention à la question… Je suivis du regard ce qu'elle observait…La nouvelle s'approcha du bureau de la blonde pour y déposer des papiers et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas, la brune aux UV glissa un pied en avant dans lequel la nouvelle percuta avant de s'effondrer par terre, le contenu de son sac éparpillé autours d'elle et aux pieds de la boss.

Et dans la seconde suivante _**elle**_ plaquait la chienne brune contre le mur à côté de l'accueil.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, c'est toi qui finiras au sol et je peux te garantir, espèce de vipère, que tu ne te relèveras pas. » siffla-t-elle entre les dents, _**son**_ visage à moins d'un centimètre de l'autre, _**son**_ corps forçant l'autre contre le mur, _**ses**_ mains autour de la gorge de la _vipère. _Celle-ci tentait de se libérer, alors qu'elle suffoquait, en griffant lesavant-bras de _**celle**_ qui l'enfermait dans une prise tenace.

« Marie, arrête ! » commença Volturi en tirant _**son**_ bras, mais _**elle**_ était comme figée dans sa colère, « Bon sang, MARIE, ARRETE! » cria la patronne de la boite. Et cette fois-ci, _**elle**_ s'écarta lentement comme si elle était prête à y retourner à n'importe quel moment. Puis elle se tourna finalement vers la nouvelle que personne n'avait calculé jusqu'ici et qui était en train de ramasser ses affaires pour les remettre dans son sac, les mains tremblantes.

« POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS, BORDEL ! » lâcha la brune d'une voix éraillée par l'étranglement qu'elle venait de subir. _**Elle**_ roula juste des yeux en réponse, avant de placer son regard sur Volturi dans le défi.

« Ferme là, Bree. » dit calmement Volturi et j'imagine que ça répondait à la question de la vipère et à _**son**_ regard_**.**_

« Que je me la ferme ? Pourquoi devrais-je me la fermer, Jane ? J'en ai ras le cul de cette merde ! Si c'est elle qui s'occupe maintenant des nouvelles, elle n'a qu'à faire tout le boulot et s'en occuper TOTALEMENT ! »

« Bree. La. Ferme. » insista Jane encore plus calmement qu'avant tout en semblant loin d'être calme. C'était déroutant.

« NON ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui s'occupe de faire visiter la boite à cette abrutie, hein ? En plus elle connaît le bâtiment par cœur, n'est ce pas ? » lança-t-elle et il y avait quelque chose de sous entendu dans sa question que je n'arrivais pas à saisir…

« Bien sûr qu'elle le connaît comme sa poche ! Elle vit dedans ! » cracha-t-elle en réponse à sa propre question.

Et à ce moment là, j'aurais préféré être sourd plutôt que d'avoir entendu cela… J'espérais seulement que ça ne signifiait pas ce que je pensais que ça signifiait.

« C'est ça que nous devons faire pour que tu nous adore, Jane ? C'est ça ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on danse, qu'on mange et qu'on dorme ici comme elle ? »

Et c'était comme un poing en pleine figure.

Elle _**vivait**_ ici ?

_**Elle**_ vivait ici ?

Impossible.

Pas elle.

Pas ici.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je m'étais levé de mon siège ni à quel moment je m'étais approché d'elle.

« Tu vis ici ? » lui demandai-je alors que les trois autres chiennes étaient autour de nous.

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux plissés, confus et énervés. Mais je pouvais aussi voir qu'ils tremblaient…

« Putain, dis moi que je n'ai pas compris. » insistai-je les dents serrées, alors que l'appréhension me rongeait l'intérieur. J'avais besoin d'entendre les mots sortir de sa bouche pour être sûr qu'ils soient vrais. Je la vis avaler avant de se tourner vers sa putain de boss.

« Où sont les types que je dois voir ? » demanda-t-elle en m'ignorant totalement.

« Bureau 2. » répondit Volturi, du tac au tac, comme si elle avait, elle aussi, besoin d'une fuite.

Et j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Est-ce qu'_**elle**_ croyait vraiment que je la laisserais m'ignorer ?

Je sentais la colère filtrer par tous mes pores.

J'entrai dans le mode automatique.

« Est-ce que tu vis ici, bordel? » lâchai-je en la tirant vers moi par son bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. Elle me poussa à l'aide de son autre bras et se libera de ma prise en me regardant comme si j'avais trois putains de têtes.

« Putain, j'peux pas le croire…Tu vis dans ce bordel… » murmurai-je à moi-même. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Son silence me hurlait que c'était la vérité.

Je pouvais presque sentir la bile dans ma gorge. Mon putain de cœur frappait tellement fort dans mon putain de thorax…. Et le fait que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça n'aidait en rien. J'étais perdu au milieu de tant d'impressions…choc, colère, dégoût…indignation…peur ?

De quoi avais-je peur, bon sang ?

« Bree, t'as cinq secondes pour dégager de ma vue ou t'es virée. Marie, bureau 2. M. Cullen, mon bureau. »

Je me tournai vers la chienne de Volturi.

Et tout d'un coup la colère noya tout le reste pour se transformer en rage.

Est-ce que cette traînée osait s'adresser à moi comme si j'étais un de ces foutus employés ou est-ce que j'hallucinais ?

J'avais l'impression que mes mains tremblaient de vouloir l'étrangler et juste en finir avec cette merde.

Ou bien l'étrangler, _**elle.**_

_**Elle.**_

Pour me rendre aussi cinglé.

_**Elle**_ quitta la pièce pour s'enfermer dans le putain de bureau à côté de celui de Volturi.

Et je me sentis brusquement impuissant.

Furieux. Enragé. Et impuissant.

_C'était_ ce qui me faisait peur. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me sentir comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'être chargé d'énergie sans être capable de l'utiliser pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

« M. Cullen ? »

Je soulevai mon regard vers la chef des chiennes de cette putain de boite. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais ma tête baissée, l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'y avait plus que moi dans la salle, et elle à l'entrée de son bureau.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur. Les poings serrés. Mon sang en ébullition.

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil en face d'elle alors qu'elle poussa vers moi une feuille.

« Vous devez signer ci-dessous, M. Cullen. » dit-elle d'une voix qui cachait mal quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crainte.

Il y avait des contrats pour la prostitution, maintenant ? Est-ce que c'était protégé par la Loi ou une merde dans le genre ?

Je voulais vomir.

Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici, bordel ?

Et à ce moment précis, je savais.

J'étais loin d'être satisfait du privé.

A des années lumières de ce que je voulais réellement.

J'avais perdu. Comme dans une putain de guerre.

Contre _**elle**_. Contre la putain d'énigme qu'_**elle**_ était.

Je n'avais finalement rien résolu. Le puzzle s'était seulement compliqué davantage.

A quoi avais-je pensé, bon sang ? Comme si une nuit aurait pu suffire à résoudre l'équation qu'elle était. Trop d'inconnus. Trop complexe. Trop différente. Trop spéciale. Même aux yeux de Volturi, bon sang. C'était évident qu'elle avait un statut particulier ici.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle restait ici ? – Mais au point de dormir ici, bordel ? Dans un putain de club à prostituées ?

L'idée d'_**elle**_ vivant dans un endroit pareil ne voulait pas s'inscrire dans mon cerveau.

Comme une sorte d'aberration absolue.

Pourtant c'était une prostituée, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi de plus adéquat qu'un lieu de débauche comme celui-ci pour y vivre ?

« M. Cullen. »

« Quoi ! » crachai-je à Volturi en face de moi. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'entendre mon nom sortir de sa putain de bouche. J'avais l'impression qu'elle le souillait.

« Vous devez signer, s'il vous plait. » dit-elle en posant un stylo près de la feuille.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le papier pour vérifier ce qui y était écrit parce que j'étais certain comme de l'Enfer que je n'irais pas signer quoi que ce soit si on y en mentionnait que je _**l'**_aurais touché pendant le privé. Mais tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit était 'un show de danse privé.'

Je m'emparai du stylo et je jure que ma main allait bientôt trembler. Il y avait comme une sorte d'irrévocabilité insupportable en signant ce putain de papier.

Comme si je confirmais que j'avais perdu.

_- Tu es un battant. _

_- Et depuis quand être un battant est un point faible, Ben ? _

_- Depuis que le battant ne sait pas perdre. Il prendra tous les risques pour réussir, peu importe le danger que ça implique. Et la grande majorité du temps, il réussira. Mais s'il perd...L'échec pour un battant, c'est l'autodestruction assurée._

Je perdais.

Et alors que je m'apprêtai à signer, payer et foutre le camp de cet endroit, une ligne sur la feuille attrapa mon attention.

''_Location de service externe : 12 heures, 24 heures ou 48 heures.''_

Et la rage qui avait commencé à s'évaporer dans la défaite revint dans la pleine furie. Ne faisant, brusquement, que s'amplifier comme si elle anticipait glorieusement les possibilités d'extériorisation.

Je n'avais plus l'envie d'étrangler n'importe quelle chienne de cette boite.

Je n'avais plus l'envie de détruire ce bureau.

Ce que je pouvais faire était tellement mieux. Tellement plus satisfaisant.

Ce serait l'assouvissement.

Il n'y aurait plus de fuite. Plus d'ignorance. Plus de ce foutu club.

« C'est tout ce que vous proposez ? » demandai-je subitement, le stylo toujours dans ma main.

« Pardon ? » répondit Volturi comme si je la réveillais.

Putain, et plus de cette chienne. Plus _aucune _autre chienne.

J'avais l'impression que j'étais drogué et que j'allais recevoir mon shoot de cocaïne rien qu'en pensant à ce que j'allais faire.

Je ne pouvais pas _**la **_détester moins que maintenant. _**La**_ détester pour me rendre aussi insensé. Pourtant, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était aux antipodes de ce sentiment

« Les locations externes. » expliquai-je simplement.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle dans l'interrogation comme si elle ne saisissait pas mon point.

« Deux semaines. » précisai-je.

« Quoi, deux semaines ? » demanda-t-elle dans une confusion proche du choc et mêlée à l'appréhension…ou à l'anticipation…je ne pouvais pas être sûr.

« Je la veux pour deux semaines. » développai-je à la conne en face de moi. Elle cligna des yeux, tout en reculant, droite, au fond de son fauteuil.

Peut-être qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette demande, après tout.

« Je n'ai pas de contrat pour cette durée, M. Cullen. » dit-elle en me scrutant minutieusement.

« Créez-le. »

« Elle refusera. »

« Persuadez-la. »

Elle cligna d'abord des yeux comme si ma demande était incroyable avant de commencer à m'observer comme si elle essayait de résoudre une putain de devinette. Je voulais lui dire que la plus grosse énigme de tous les temps _travaillait_ pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Et je crois que c'était la question la plus intelligente – ou la moins stupide – qu'elle posait de la journée – ou probablement de sa vie entière.

Et vu que je n'avais absolument aucune réponse à cette question – cette dernière posant l'essentiel de mon putain de problème – je passai directement à l'essentiel.

« Je suis prêt à payer. Peu importe le coût. Cash. Maintenant. » annonçai-je.

Le silence se plaça à nouveau, tandis qu'elle continuait à m'analyser. Puis tout en me fixant du regard, elle appuya sur un des boutons de son poste téléphonique.

« Jane. »

« Gianna. Dis à Marie de venir dans mon bureau une fois qu'elle a fini avec les producteurs. » ordonna-t-elle avant de couper la communication.

Pas plus de deux minutes plus tard, la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit brutalement. Un courant d'air frais pénétra dans la pièce en apportant l'odeur de vanille et de fraise que je pouvais reconnaître parmi mille putains d'autres parfums. Et la seconde suivante, mon regard était dans les piscines chocolat et sang de celle qui avait bousillé mon putain de cerveau depuis une semaine.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner pour la voir. Son reflet sur le grand miroir en face de moi et derrière Jane me donnait une vue suffisante. Elle tenait sa veste et son écharpe dans sa main gauche. Le haut gris qu'elle portait était à bretelles larges, laissant encore paraître de petits morceaux du tatouage qui débordait sur ses épaules. D'après l'expression sur son visage, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à me voir ici. Elle semblait choquée et… effrayée.

Et pour une raison inexplicable, je sentais l'appréhension s'emparer de moi et se transformer progressivement en peur. A croire que j'allais négocier ma putain de vie ici et maintenant.

Comment pouvait-elle me mettre dans un état pareil ?

Je la détestais vraiment.

« L'Enfer gèle. » trancha Volturi dans le silence, « Fascinant. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je vais vous demander de patienter à l'extérieur, M. Cullen. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Marie en privé. » déclara Volturi.

Je vis _**ses **_yeux quitter les miens sur le miroir pour pointer brusquement vers sa boss, dans l'incompréhension. Je me soulevai du fauteuil en tentant d'ignorer le sentiment étrange de panique qui filtrait mon corps et me tournai pour finir en face d'elle. Elle se déplaça instantanément sur le côté en libérant la sortie au-delà du nécessaire. Comme si ma proximité pouvait la brûler. Son regard passa du mien à celui de Volturi puis revint vers moi dans la confusion et l'alarme.

J'entendis Volturi se gratter la gorge derrière moi puis passai près d'_**elle**_ avant de sortir de la pièce.

La porte claqua derrière moi.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester à l'intérieur ? A croire qu'elle n'était qu'un animal qui devait d'abord être dressé par son maître avant de recevoir la nouvelle.

'…_Inaccessible…Incontrôlable…'_

Encore davantage de raisons pour valider ces deux semaines. Elle ne pourra plus fuir, elle ne pourra plus m'ignorer. Il n'y aura plus tout ce merdier du Crystal entre elle et moi. Et s'il faut que je la démonte pièce par pièce pour reconstruire le puzzle correctement, je le ferais. Sans hésitation. Deux semaines seront suffisantes.

Deux semaines _devaient_ être suffisantes.

Mon téléphone vibra dans la poche avant de mon Jeans. Je m'en emparai 3 appels manqués de Carlisle, 1 appel manqué d'Alice, un message sur mon répondeur d'Alice. Ils avaient tenté de me joindre alors que j'étais dans le bureau de la chienne…Est-ce que j'étais comateux pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

Je commençai par appeler Alice au cas où il y aurait une urgence concernant Nathan.

« Oh, est-ce que le Docteur Massen est enfin disponible ou je rêve ? » répondit Alice.

« Nathan va bien ? » demandai-je, en ignorant son ton pour passer directement à l'essentiel.

« Edward, je t'ai juste appeler parce que Carlisle n'arrivait pas à te joindre. Il veut te voir lundi matin dans son bureau. » déclara-t-elle sans répondre à ma putain de question.

« Comment va Nathan ? » répétai-je en ignorant la merde avec Carlisle. Il n'avait aucune raison de me prendre la tête : je faisais mon putain de travail et je n'avais baisé aucune traînée de l'hôpital depuis un moment.

« Nathan va bien. Très bien, d'ailleurs. Il a vu Bella ce matin et -»

« Comment ça il l'a vue ? Tu l'as sorti des Soins Intensifs ? » la coupai-je, sidéré.

« Non ! Pour qui tu me prends Edward ? Nathan n'a pas quitté son lit ! » expliqua-t-elle en élevant sa voix, « C'est Bella qui est montée le voir – non, en fait, je lui ai demandée de monter – enfin, un peu forcée – parce qu'en fait, je l'ai croisée à la cafét ce matin et – bref, Edward, si tu avais vu le visage de Nathan quand elle est entrée dans sa chambre, son sourire irradiait ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à dire qu'elle ne sert à rien-»

« Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne sert à rien ! C'est pire encore ! Elle est dangereuse, putain ! Comment tu peux ne pas saisir ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais à son putain de sujet, Al ? C'est une foutue inconnue ! » m'énervai-je, « En plus, tu l'as forcée à le voir, bon sang ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Elle veut rien avoir à faire avec lui et tu la FORCES ? Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? »

« Edward ! Je ne sais pas où tu es maintenant mais, moi, je suis à l'hôpital et je ne peux pas te hurler dessus même si j'en crève d'envie. Pour ce qui concerne Bella, j'ai confiance en elle. Point à la ligne. Et comme tu as confiance en moi, tu auras aussi confiance en elle- »

« Putain Alice, je te jure que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Nat et que cette chienne est concernée de près ou de loin, je- »

« M. Cullen ? »

Je me tournai vers le bureau pour voir Volturi à l'extérieur.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Alice.

« Je dois couper, Al. »

« Attends, où est-ce que tu es ? »

Et je coupai.

« Je vous laisse dans mon bureau, avec elle, discuter des modalités de la location. » annonça Volturi.

_Location ?_

Et _**elle**_ _vivait_ ici ?

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux tout en soupirant fortement. Mon cerveau allait finir détraqué à force de jongler entre le problème avec cette foutue Bella et le problème avec cette foutue M – putain, avec _**elle.**_

Je m'approchai de l'entrée du bureau et je jure que j'avais l'impression de partir en guerre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement…mais j'estime utile de rappeler que j'aimerais retrouver mon bureau intact. » ajouta-t-elle en me scrutant de son putain de regard bleu givrant.

Je passai devant elle pour entrer dans le bureau et fermai la porte.

_**Elle**_ était au fond de la pièce sur ma gauche, en face d'une grande baie vitrée et me tournant le dos. Elle alluma une cigarette et la fumée expirée l'entoura en me donnant étrangement l'impression qu'elle n'était pas réelle.

Nous étions seuls et pour une raison inexplicable, peut être la proximité dans un endroit clos… l'atmosphère entre nous changeait. Comme à chaque fois que je m'étais retrouvé seul avec elle et entre quatre murs. A croire qu'il y a avait une sorte de putain d'équilibre qui se déplaçait et se chargeait en énergie…

C'était déstabilisant.

« Je crois que ta chef t'interdit de fumer. » murmurai-je, mais dans le silence, ça ressemblait davantage à du vacarme.

Son pied droit frappa le bas de la vitre dans une sorte de frustration à mes mots. Mais le reste de son corps ne bougea pas. Elle ne dit aucun mot.

C'était une bonne chose qu'elle fume de toute façon. De cette manière, elle brouillerait le parfum qu'elle portait et qui me rendait tellement instable. Mais je voulais qu'elle me parle.

J'avais supporté le silence durant le privé mais maintenant, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je le tolère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient les deux autres types ? » demandai-je au hasard juste pour entendre sa voix. Je supposais qu'ils étaient là pour lui proposer une place dans un de leurs spectacles mais j'étais aussi curieux de connaître _**sa**_ réponse à une éventuelle demande.

Elle ramena juste sa clope à la bouche puis baissa sa tête en arrière pour expirer la fumée au dessus de son visage.

Et juste debout, en train de fumer comme si elle était née avec une clope entre ses lèvres, sans que je ne vois rien d'elle hormis quelques morceaux de l'immense tatouage qui marquait son dos à peine cachés par le croisement des larges bretelles, cette fille transpirait le sex-appeal.''

Le plus déroutant dans tout ça, c'est que rien n'était intentionnel. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je voyais d'habitude avec les autres chiennes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait davantage d'effort pour ne _pas_ paraître attirante, comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose de naturel. Est-ce qu'elle en était même consciente ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici, bon sang ?

Les citations qu'elle me lâchait à chaque fois que je la voyais laissaient penser qu'elle devait, au minimum, avoir débuté l'université. Elle fréquente les librairies. Elle danse comme si elle maîtrise les éléments. Elle ne se mêle de rien ni de personne. Elle ne veut pas d'intérêt centré sur elle tandis que la moitié des aristos de cette ville sèchent leurs comptes bancaires sur elle. A moins que ce ne soit mon intérêt sur elle qui lui pose un problème…Je pouvais parier n'importe quoi qu'elle accepterait une putain de ''location externe'' s'il s'agissait d'un autre connard…L'idée me rendait malade et ne faisait que me convaincre davantage au sujet de ces deux semaines de location.

Elle semblait aussi trop fine. Elle ne dormait probablement pas. Elle pleurait au point de se conduire à la déshydratation. Elle avait certainement un passé merdique – mais à quel point pour justifier qu'elle travaille ici ? Dans combien de problèmes était-elle plongée pour motiver qu'elle _vive_ ici ? J'avais rien en tête pouvant expliquer ça. Et dieu sait que j'étais passé par suffisamment de merdes dans ma vie, mais rien de tout ça ne m'avait poussé à finir là où elle était. Et le fait que je ne puisse pas étayer par de bons arguments sa présence dans cette foutue boite était plutôt effrayant.

Le traitement silencieux continua. L'indifférence à ma présence dans ce putain de bureau persista. Et j'avais l'impression que tout ça ne faisait que charger davantage l'ambiance d'électricité.

Est-ce qu'elle croyait pouvoir tenir avec ce foutu comportement pendant deux putains de semaines ?

Je voulais lui hurler dessus. Je voulais la secouer. Et je voulais entendre sa putain de voix. Je voulais savoir à quoi elle pensait à cette minute même.

Et je voulais savoir à quoi elle pensait _tout le temps_.

Je décidai de m'approcher d'elle.

Je m'arrêtai à environ un mètre derrière elle parce qu'apparemment la proximité annulait l'effet ''couverture'' du tabac sur son putain de parfum.

Les bretelles de son haut se croisaient sur son dos en dévoilant remarquablement le dessin ancré sur sa peau. Deux grandes roses bleues, chacune étalée sur une omoplate en la débordant largement. Et entre les roses, des racines noires marquaient sa peau blanche. Et alors que ma bite revenait à la vie en pleine force, toute réaction physiologique fut stoppée lorsque je remarquai les taches marron jaunies le long de sa colonne vertébrale et près de la rose bleue sur son omoplate droite.

Des restes de putains d'hématomes.

Je m'approchai instinctivement d'elle pour ne garder plus qu'une cinquantaine de centimètres entre son dos et mon torse. Je la vis se raidir immédiatement à la proximité nouvellement créée.

Et je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement cette réaction m'énervait.

Est-ce qu'elle avait peur de moi ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'était moi qu'il lui avait foutu ces putains d'hématomes sur la peau, bon sang ?

Je voulais la plaquer contre cette putain de vitre et analyser ce putain de tatouage comme bon me semblait. Je voulais compter chacune de ses tâches jaunes merdiques et lui demander si la chose qui la poussait à être ici en valait la peine, valait la destruction de son dos – et de son visage – et sa putain de main – et qui sait quoi d'autre encore.

Ma main se déplaça pour toucher les branches sombres dessinées sur sa nuque fine. Mais au moment où le contact aurait dû se faire, elle se colla à la vitre me fuyant encore une fois. Ma main frappa, à défaut et dans la frustration, contre la vitre en face d'elle. Mon bras à peine à quelques millimètres du profil de son visage.

Elle se rigidifia davantage si c'était possible.

Et je ne sais ce qui me posséda quand je posai mon autre main contre la vitre de l'autre côté de son visage, l'enfermant entre mon torse, mes bras et le verre. J'étais noyé à présent dans son parfum et dans l'odeur du tabac, alors que j'essayais de faire en sorte que mon corps ne la touche pas – que ma putain d'érection ne la frôle pas.

Je l'entendis haleter, la vitre en face d'elle embuée par sa respiration. Pourquoi voulais-je passer ma main sur cette foutue partie de la vitre humidifiée par l'air qu'elle expirait ?

« Une toile de douleur… » murmurai-je plus à moi-même, probablement pour ramener mon esprit à quelque chose de moins…Dangereux.

Elle haleta encore une fois et je ne sais pas si c'était du fait de la proximité ou à cause de ce que je venais de dire. _Une toile de douleur_…Le mélange des plaies au travail artistique ancré à sa peau rendait l'ensemble tellement insolite. Comme le défaut dans le tableau d'un grand peintre qui ne rendrait sa valeur que plus inestimable.

Je voulais la tirer par le bras et l'embarquer dans ma voiture sans attendre une minute de plus.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi pas une des chiennes de cette boite qui devait probablement se faire tabasser autant qu'elle. Non…Non... Du fond de mes entrailles, je pouvais sentir que personne ici n'avait les bleus qu'elle avait…

Mais, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? C'était une putain de prostituée, bon sang ! Personne ne la forçait à subir cette merde ! Elle était là par choix, bordel ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais la putain d'impression que quelque chose se déchirait à l'intérieur de moi quand je voyais ces foutues marques sur elle ?

Pourquoi ?

Sans que je m'y prépare, elle se retourna à l'intérieur des barreaux formés par mes bras pour se retrouver en face de moi.

Et je reculai.

Comme frappé par le fait d'avoir son visage en face de moi. Comme si subitement c'était _trop._

Je devais être à un pas d'elle quand son regard se posa sur le mien.

Des rivières sombres de douleurs se focalisèrent sur moi. Son regard intense, cherchait des réponses. Probablement à des questions dont je n'avais, moi-même, pas la solution. Elle prit son temps pour me scruter.

C'était dérangeant.

Non pas son regard sur moi. Mais le fait de ne _pas_ être dérangé par son regard sur moi.

C'était énervant.

Parce que, comme d'habitude, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

Elle fronça des sourcils en créant un petit 'v' juste au dessus de son nez. Ses yeux avaient quasiment perdu leur couleur marron pour un rouge qui donnait l'impression de brûler mes rétines. Et elle était tellement pâle…

« Tu les caches que lorsque tu es sur scène… » dis-je à la vue d'un reste d'hématome jauni au dessus de son sourcil droit, à peine dissimulé par une fine couche de maquillage.

Ses yeux s'élargirent à ma réplique et elle devint encore plus pâle si c'était possible. Puis ils clignèrent, ses longs cils battant sur ses yeux larges et blessés. Ils m'analysaient intensément, toujours à la recherche de réponse.

« Pour…Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle dans une voix verrouillée par les pleurs et par le manque d'utilisation.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait à sa question, reflet exact de celle que je me posais à moi même. Je savais qu'avoir la réponse à cette question résoudrait la plupart du problème. Mais je n'en avais pas.

Je pouvais trouver un milliard de '_pourquoi_' concernant cette fille et finir misérable pour ce qui concernait les '_parce que_'.

« Je promets de te donner la réponse une fois que je l'aurais trouvée. » répondis-je simplement.

Son regard se réduisit en direction de ma bouche qu'elle fixa comme si c'était la chose la plus anormale de l'univers. Mon sourire satisfait ne fit que s'amplifier. Tout était différent avec cette fille. Elle ne pouvait même pas regarder mes lèvres comme le faisait toutes les autres femmes qui les fixaient comme si c'était un puit d'eau fraîche au milieu du Sahara.

« Dis quelque chose. » demandai-je. Et son regard se replaça sur mes yeux avant de pivoter sur le côté pour s'éloigner de moi de quelques pas. Elle poussa des mèches qui retombaient sur son visage d'une main et je pouvais voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Quoi encore ?

« Si je me mets à genoux et que je vous supplie d'annuler, vous le ferez ? » demanda-t-elle dans une sorte de défi mêlé à la défaite.

Est-ce que j'étais affreux à ce point là ? Je voulais appeler Volturi pour lui demander de tester cette location avec un autre type juste pour voir ce qu'_**elle**_ lui répondrait. Juste pour comprendre si le putain de problème c'était moi ou c'était elle.

« Ca me persuadera que davantage. » répondis-je honnêtement.

Et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans aucune retenue.

Je fis un pas vers elle. Elle recula de deux pas.

Puis elle ferma ses yeux comme si elle était dans la douleur. Et quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, ils étaient clairs, pleins de résolution. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Et je pouvais sentir mes mains devenir moites et le sang frapper dans ma tête. Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire et alors que c'était tout ce que j'avais attendu, tout ce que j'avais voulu je craignais, maintenant, d'entendre les mots confirmant ce que les deux prochaines semaines de ma vie seraient. La prise de conscience de ce que je faisais ne me frappa que maintenant, alors que j'étais dans ses yeux pleins de défis.

J'allais vivre avec une femme.

Plus que ça, j'allais vivre avec l'incarnation de tout ce que je détestais.

J'allais vivre avec une prostituée.

Le contrat que je venais de signer avec Volturi ressembla brusquement à un pacte avec le diable.

J'essayai de me souvenir des raisons qui m'avaient poussé à demander ces deux putains de semaines mais aucun motif logique ne passa par ma tête.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Elle s'empara de sa veste et de son écharpe posées sur un des fauteuils puis se dirigea vers la porte. Et alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux rouges me brûlant dans le défi.

« Bien. Je n'ai rien à vous dire alors. Lundi matin 8h, chez vous. »

**...**

**Vous, vous voyez les choses et vous dites : pourquoi ?**

**Moi, je rêve de choses qui n'ont jamais existé et je dis : pourquoi pas ?**

**(Georges Bernard Shaw.)**

**...**

A/N :

Okay!

Devinez quoi? On va débuter la seconde partie de ma fic, celle que vous n'avez encore jamais lu!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N :

(L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.)

**!** RATED-M : Je suis sérieuse. Ames sensibles : S'abstenir. **!**

…

**Chapitre 11.**

**Le mort a encore un pouvoir : il peut tuer depuis sa tombe.**

**(camiliaHK)**

…

Flashback Pdv Rosalie :

« Une autre… »

L'abruti me servit mon x-ième verre de vodka sans broncher ses yeux étaient trop occupés à baver sur mon décolleté…

Il posa le verre en face de moi. Je m'en emparai et le vidai sec avant de le claquer contre le bar. Je jure que je pouvais sentir l'alcool me bruler jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes yeux. Je secouai la tête avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la piste.

…_I'm no angel….I like it when you dou that stuff to me…_

…_I'm no angel….I like it when you talk, talk… dirty when you talk, talk…_

La musique n'était pas suffisamment forte pour occuper mon esprit.

La salle n'était pas suffisamment pleine pour remplir le vide.

Je cognai des personnes sur ma route mon sens de l'équilibre était déjà affecté. Un gars me tendit sa bouteille, je la pris sans hésitation.

J'avais besoin de plus, plus et plus…

Pour oublier, oublier et oublier…

Je renversai ma tête en arrière, la bouteille en bouche. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir l'univers se déplacer autour de moi subir les vas et viens de mon propre corps suffisait amplement. Je sentis des vibrations sur ma cuisse droite. J'avais encore un peu de conscience pour me souvenir qu'il y avait une poche sur ma robe et qu'elle contenait mon téléphone…

« Ouai… » répondis-je.

« Rose ? C'est toi ? – merde, où es tu ? »

« Ahhh…petite sœur chérie… - »

« Rose ! Dis moi où tu te trouves, Jazz viendra te chercher ! »

« Nooo…stressss Bellaaa….Je suis en train de danser…Dan ! Ser ! Tu connais mieux que moi, non ? Tu sais que c'est pas dangereux, hein ? »

« S'il te plait Rose, dis moi dans quel bar tu te trouves… »

« Tu veux pas venir danser avec moi ? Alleeezzz Bellaaa…. »

« Non, si je viens c'est pour te ramener à la maison - »

« Noonn…On va danser ensemble ! Et tu sais quoi ? Maman va revenir ! Elle vient toujours quand tu danses… »

Je n'entendis rien à l'autre bout du fil. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Même bourrée, je le savais. Pas ces mots. Pas à elle.

Mais j'en avais rien à cirer.

« Rose…Re-Renée…elle ne -»

« Siii ! Faut juste que tu viennes et elle reviendra ! » insistai-je parce que j'étais trop bousillée pour être intelligente.

« Non ! Arrête de dire ça ! »

« Fais ce que tu veux… moi…moi j'vais danser… » lançai-je tout en luttant contre la nausée. Je jetai le téléphone quelque part et je commençai à me déhancher sur la piste.

Pas plus de trois minutes plus tard, je sentis des mains parcourir mon corps…mes cuisses…mes hanches…mon ventre…Je soulevai mes bras pour atteindre le cou du type derrière moi…grand…cheveux longs…ondulés…Pas mon genre. Mais il me fallait quelque chose – n'importe quoi. Alors je tirai sur la racine de ses cheveux pour avoir plus. La seconde suivante, il enfonça son érection dans mes fesses.

C'est ça…

Fais moi oublier…

La piste était maintenant pleine, les corps excités suaient l'un contre l'autre, la musique battait puissamment dans la salle. Les mains du type derrière moi me serraient fort, il murmurait des trucs dans mon oreille tout en suçant la peau de mon épaule. Je comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait. Peu importe. L'essentiel c'est que je ne sente plus le vide. Je neutralisais le manque. Je détruisais l'absence.

_**Son **_absence.

Le type me tourna pour que je sois en face de lui. Ouai. Définitivement pas mon genre. Mais mes bras restaient malgré tout autour de son cou. J'en avais tellement rien à cirer.

« Viens, on sort d'ici. » compris-je.

Je tentai de résister parce que j'avais besoin du bar, de la musique et des gens pour oublier. Mais j'étais trop faible. Alors je le suivis. Un bras autour de ma taille, il m'emmena vers la sortie…dans le parking…vers sa moto…sur sa moto.

L'air frais de Forks fouettait mon visage. La moto fonçait. Vite…vite…vite…Je sentais encore les vertiges dans l'obscurité de la nuit…comme si mon corps n'était pas accroché au type en face de moi…Mais j'étais bien. Il fuyait quelque chose. Je fuyais tout. Nous fuyons. J'étais bien.

Il s'arrêta au bord de la route, au milieu de rien.

« Continue ! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? » lançai-je en frappant sur le dos du gars alors qu'il descendait déjà de sa moto.

« Oh…t'inquiète pas…je vais pas arrêter… » l'entendis-je tandis qu'il me prit par le bras et me fit descendre.

« Alors remooonnte… » me plaignis-je.

Je n'arrivais pas à voir clairement son visage dans l'obscurité, tout ce que je distinguais était ses cheveux blonds et ses dents blanches s'approcher de moi dans des vagues de vertiges…

A droite…

A gauche…

A droite…

A gauche…

J'allais gerber.

Soudain une main serra fort mon sein.

« Hey ! » criai-je en virant le bras du type de mon corps.

La seconde suivante, j'étais plaquée violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre, le corps du gars contre moi une main serrait ma gorge, l'autre déchirait ma robe. Ma tète frappa si violemment le tronc – et les vertiges….et les nausées… Il me fallut quelques secondes pour que je prenne conscience de ce qui se passait. Je tentai de pousser le type mais il était trop fort …Je griffai le bras qui m'étranglait, je frappai le sourire qui jubilait mais rien à faire…

Sa prise sur moi m'étouffait.

La panique m'asphyxiait.

« On est plus aussi chaude maintenant ? » lâcha-t-il avant de prendre mon sein dans sa bouche et de le sucer furieusement alors qu'il frottait son érection contre ma cuisse.

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que j'enfonçais mes ongles sur le visage du type. Il retira la main qui m'étranglait – j'en profitais pour hurler – et il m'agrippa par les cheveux avant de me jeter au sol. Je tentai de me relever rapidement pour fuir mais j'avais tellement besoin d'air…le mal de crane était tellement fort…merde…j'allais vomir dans deux secondes.

« Tu peux crier comme tu veux salope… »

Les pas se rapprochaient de moi.

« Personne ne t'entendra ici… »

Je me soulevai et je réduis mon regard pour mieux distinguer mon environnement. A travers les larmes et l'affolement, tout ce que je pouvais voir était le type en train d'ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon tout en marchant vers moi. Je marchais à reculons tout en recouvrant mes seins avec ma robe déchirée. Je fouillai dans ma poche pour prendre mon téléphone – mais que pourrais-je faire avec ? Je ne savais même pas où j'étais ! Il n'était plus là de toute façon – merde, où l'avais-je foutu ?

Le type prenait tout son temps pour m'atteindre…il savait très bien que j'étais coincée…

_**Je**_ savais très bien que j'étais coincée.

Je n'étais pas dans un film. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir des techniques de défense que Charlie m'avait apprit. Et quand vient même, comment foutre ma jambe dans les couilles du type sans qu'il m'attrape avant ? Je n'étais pas dans un putain de film. Il n'y aura pas d'homme qui m'aimait en secret pour débarquer ici en grand sauveur.

J'étais juste foutue.

Seule, avec un pervers, au milieu de nulle part.

Dans un pic de courage ultime, je me tournai et commençai à courir de toutes mes forces. Mais je ne fis pas plus de quelques pas avant de trébucher dans le noir et de m'effondrer au sol. Ce fut le signal pour mon estomac. Je dégueulai. Et je suffoquais entre les vomissements, les sanglots et la panique.

Et où était-il ?

Je ne l'entendais plus.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes.

J'essuyai mon visage du vomi, des larmes et de la sueur.

Et je tentai de me concentrer.

Le noir…

Le silence…

La pénombre…

Mon cœur, ma respiration…

La peur…

La peur…

La peur…

Puis brusquement, une main forte s'empara de ma cheville.

« Non ! S'il vous plait, non ! » suppliai-je alors qu'il me trainait à plat ventre par la cheville qu'il tenait.

« Espèce de trainée…j'commence à perdre patience… »

« Non – pitié, pitiééé ! » hurlai-je en tentant de m'accrocher à n'importe quoi par terre pour l'empêcher de me tirer.

Il me ramena à l'endroit où était sa moto dont les phares étaient encore allumés…

Il voulait prendre son pied…

Il voulait voir…

La panique fut telle que je me débattis subitement de toutes mes forces pour fuir. Le pied qu'il ne tenait pas frappa la main qui emprisonnait ma cheville, cette dernière fut brusquement libérée. Je me tournai rapidement sur le dos et la vue devant moi me paralysa.

Comment tant de dangerosité et de perversion pouvaient résider dans un regard ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me préparer au coup de poing qui frappa mon visage.

Ma tète s'effondra au sol – merde, ma machoire – je commençai à cracher du sang. Je fus ensuite brusquement redressée sur les genoux, ses mains dans mes cheveux tenaient mon visage en face de sa braguette ouverte.

Je commençai à implorer Dieu de me sauver.

C'est étrange la direction que prennent les pensées d'une fille juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse violer. Je n'avais jamais eu une once de foi avant cette minute exacte – cette minute où je pouvais sentir l'odeur de ma fin. Et là, je pouvais promettre à Dieu de rester enfermée dans une église, vierge jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, s'il me sortait juste de cet enfer.

« Ouvre ta putain de bouche, salope » cracha-t-il en frottant son sexe dans ma figure.

Je continuais à prier dans les sanglots. Je ne demandais plus à être sauvée. Je suppliais juste de ne plus être consciente pour ce qui allait suivre.

Mes prières ne servirent à rien.

La bite du type s'engouffra malgré tout jusqu'au fond de ma gorge.

Mes mains agrippèrent d'instinct ses cuisses pour le repousser mais il tenait ma tête fixement. Il tirait sur mes cheveux, il raclait ma bouche, il m'étouffait et l'envie de vomir était tellement morbide que mes yeux allaient sortir de leur place. Je frappais et je griffais ses hanches et ses bras dans l'horreur et la panique – je n'arrivais plus à respirer – trop vite – trop mal – trop pleine – trop profond – et la peur, la peur, la peur…Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ?

« C'est ça…suce moi comme la chienne que t'es… »

Comme le point de rupture, mes dents se fermèrent violemment sur sa bite tandis que mon poing frappa ses couilles.

« Chieeennne ! » cracha-t-il en me repoussant. Il s'effondra sur les genoux en face de moi en tenant sa bite

Et je ne sais pas où je trouvai la force pour me lever et courir alors que le manque d'air et la nausée m'asphyxiaient.

En moins de trois secondes, j'atteignis sa moto. Il avait gardé le contact, les clés encore branchées. Je l'entendis se soulever et hurler après moi mais même le tremblement de mes mains lié à l'affolement ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de fuir. Les motos étaient mon terrain de jeux. Je démarrai en faisant grincer les roues alors que je l'entendais courir derrière moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil au rétroviseur le connard tenait encore ses couilles d'une main tandis qu'il boitait et m'insultait.

J'appuyai plus fort sur l'accélérateur si c'était possible.

Et je ris.

Des éclats de rire forts. Nerveux. Hystériques.

Comme une cinglée.

La prise de conscience de l'échappatoire ultime. Les retombés de la peur absolue. Le soulagement. L'alcool. Tout.

L'ironie du sort... Tout ce que je voulais c'était fuir le vide et alors que je ne pouvais pas avoir été plus pleine qu'il y a quelques minutes, je ressentais maintenant le néant comme jamais depuis _**sa **_disparition…

Mon corps entier tremblait, je pouvais à peine maitriser la moto. Mes éclats de rire se transformaient progressivement en grimaces douloureuses…oppressantes...

Comment pouvais-je me sentir aussi encombrée et vide à la fois ?

Mes étranglements se déchirèrent brusquement en explosions de pleurs.

Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, je rencontrais toujours, hors de moi et en moi, l'irremplissable vide, l'indestructible absence…

_**Son**_ absence.

Une lumière blanche me ramena à la route. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer clairement ce que c'était à travers les larmes et la vague impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Le point lumineux s'élargit avant de se dédoubler.

Le bruit du klaxon puis le grincement des roues m'hurlait de m'écarter…

Mais quelque chose dans la lumière blanche m'attirait…m'aspirait…

Je pouvais y voir son sourire facile…les petites rides qui ne la rendaient que plus belle…

Peut être que je n'aurais plus mal, peut être que je ne sentirais plus le vide, que je ne sentirais plus rien…depuis là haut…depuis ailleurs…

Si je suivais la lumière…

…

**Plus claire la lumière, plus sombre l'obscurité…**

**Il est impossible d'apprécier correctement la lumière sans connaître les ténèbres.**

**(Jean Paul Sartres)**

…

A/N :

Beaucoup de choses à dire…

D'abords, sachez que ce chapitre est inspiré d'une histoire vraie – PAS LA MIENNE – celle d'une patiente que j'ai rencontré dans un service de psychiatrie quand j'étais étudiante. C'est elle qui m'a inspiré pour toute cette fiction. C'est autour de ce fait là que toute mon histoire s'est imbriquée.

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit pour ce chapitre. C'est tellement difficile de retranscrire dans des mots ce genre de fait. Et c'est impossible de se mettre totalement dans la peau du personnage sans avoir vécu la chose. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de la façon dont la patiente en parlait aux médecins, mais mon écriture n'est définitivement pas aussi poignante que mes souvenirs.

Ceci n'était pas censé être le chapitre 11, j'ai dû changer mes plans quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas perdu _que_ le chapitre 13 mais aussi le 11 et le 12…(tout ça est lié au fait que j'ai travaillé sur 3 ordinateurs différents durant les derniers mois). Je vous avoue que lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai pensé à tout arrêter et à me retirer du site. Mais j'y arrive pas, tant que je n'aurais pas « vider mon sac » sur cette histoire, je serais toujours là. J'ai donc finalement décidé de remanier ce que j'avais initialement en tête de sorte à ce qu'on avance plus vite. Ce flashback de Rosalie était censé apparaître que plus tard dans l'histoire…

J'ai une bannière associée à ce chapitre, vous pourrez la trouver sur mon profil. Si vous avez des envie de créer quelque chose en rapport avec cette histoire, bannières ou vidéo, je suis totalement pour++

J'ai malheureusement pas réussit à répondre au reviews et messages personnels que vous m'avez envoyé, j'en suis désolée…J'aimerais donc remercier toutes les lectrices qui me soutiennent, qui m'encouragent et qui font que le mal de dos devant le PC, les crampes au doigts, la diminution de mon acuité visuelle, le temps que je passe sur Google, Wikipédia et Evene – tout ça : EN VAUT LA PEINE.

A bientôt :)

Cami.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N :

Oui, nouveau chapitre, c'est dingue, non ?

Merci pour la réponse au chapitre précèdent (Pdv Rosalie), ça fait chaud au cœur…

Pour les âmes sensibles qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre 11, je réponds à votre question ici : non, le chapitre n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension de la suite, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas important…Si je l'ai écris et publié, c'est que j'estime que d'une façon ou d'une autre il est utile. Quoi qu'il arrive, aucune inquiétude, tout vous sera révélé dans les prochains chapitres.

++ Polyvore à voir sur mon profil ++

Bonne lecture.

(L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.)

…

**Chapitre 12 :**

**L'introduction a plusieurs fonctions : elle annonce la couleur, elle donne le tempo, elle prédit la température.**

**(Mon ancien professeur de psychiatrie)**

…

Pdv Bella :

Lundi 8h.

Lundi _1__er__ Septembre_, 8h.

Trente neuvième clope, quatre heures de sommeil, weekend affreux.

J'étais assise sur le trottoir de la grande route en face de la grande maison avec la grande piscine du grand Edward Cullen.

_L'Esal._

Pourquoi le monde entier s'acharnait-il à donner des noms à tout et n'importe quoi ? Une maison ? Etait-ce parce que ce tas de briques valait probablement des millions ?

La résidence en face de moi valait _sûrement_ des millions.

Une sorte de cube en verre où toutes les façades étaient transparentes sauf une seule, celle où étaient gravées verticalement les lettres élégantes : L, E, S, A, L. L'ensemble transpirait la richesse, la modernité, la force mais aussi, et étrangement, la fragilité…Je me demandais si Cullen avait fait construire cette maison pour lui, où s'il l'avait achetée telle qu'elle…

Je ramenai ma clope en bouche en frottant mes yeux d'une main.

Je tentais de trouver le point critique. Ce point dans le temps et dans l'espace où j'ai été éjectée de ma ligne protectrice, ce point où ma routine a été pulvérisée pour laisser place à l'imprévisibilité.

Un contrat de deux semaines avec Cullen avait été impossible à prévoir.

Où est ce que j'avais merdé pour finir ici ?

Le plus logique serait de dire que ce foutu point était le moment où j'avais posé les yeux sur Cullen lorsque j'étais sur ce putain de balcon. Mais je refusais de croire que quelque chose d'aussi simple – d'aussi ridiculement futile – pouvait avoir eu autant d'impact sur ma vie. C'était impossible.

J'allumai mon portable pour vérifier l'heure. 8h17.

Je n'osais pas me soulever de ce trottoir pour me diriger vers la résidence. J'écrasai ma cigarette nerveusement.

Comment allais-je faire ?

J'avais à peine survécu aux deux privés précédents… Comment pourrais-je gérer le cloisonnement avec l'incarnation vivante de la ténacité durant deux semaines ? Comment allais-je m'occuper de Rosalie ? Cullen vivait trop loin de l'hôpital – aucun transport en commun ne desservait ce quartier de luxe…Et comment allais-je me débrouiller avec mes insomnies, mes cauchemars, mes attaques et toute ma merde en la présence de Cullen ?

Si je survivais à cette location, cela voudrait dire que j'étais indestructible. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre explication.

Et comme si le fait d'avoir une sœur traumatisée et dépressive, un frère drogué et dangereux, des factures à n'en plus finir et un client obséder par mon être était insuffisant il fallait que les dieux qui voulaient mon anéantissement lent, douloureux et amère ajoutent une énième plaie à mon existence.

Nathan John Scott.

…

_Prendre son café à la cafétéria de l'hôpital les samedis matins était un cauchemar._

_La file d'attente était tellement longue, ces matins, que je me demandais si tout Seattle ne venait pas ici pour son petit déjeuner. Mais j'étais tellement dépendante de la caféine – les samedis plus que n'importe quel autre jour – que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de subir l'attente. J'émergeais à peine de la charge de médicament que m'avait fait prendre Jasper, le nombre d'heures de sommeil réalisé ces derniers jours pouvaient tenir sur une main, et je sortais d'un privé avec Cullen plus éprouvant que si j'avais été baisée par Alec toute une nuit. _

_Ce n'était pas une tasse de café qu'il me fallait mais une intraveineuse de caféine._

_« Bella ? »_

_Je me tournai au son de ce nom plus qu'au son de cette voix._

_L'infirmière qui s'occupait du gosse au rubik's était juste derrière moi. _

_« Bella, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Alice ? »_

_Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter de prononcer ce foutu nom mais le Alice me dérangeait davantage. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'on avait été les meilleures amies du monde à une époque ?_

_« Je me souviens de Mademoiselle Brandon. » répondis-je en lisant son badge parce qu'en réalité je ne pouvais pas me rappeler d'un détail aussi inutile à mon existence. _

_« Appelez moi Alice, Bella. » déclara-t-elle facilement – trop facilement._

_J'étais trop fatiguée pour supporter ça je l'ignorai en me tournant vers la file. _

_Elle se plaça en face de moi._

_« J'ai du café d'Hawaï. »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« Pressé à l'italienne. »_

_« Et A – lors ? »_

_« Regardez en face de vous : 8 personnes dont un papi qui veut installer la télévision dans la chambre de sa femme, une mère avec 3 enfants – donc en fait 11 personnes – et un couple dont la femme hystérique demandera à échanger sa barre chocolatée deux fois de suite à 3 minutes d'intervalles. Vous attendrez à peu près 25 minutes pour obtenir un café dégoutant. Si vous me suivez, vous aurez entre les mains un café digne de ce nom en moins de 5 minutes. »_

_Avait-elle respiré ?_

_« D'où – comment - » bloquai-je devant la petite forme en face de moi._

_« Suivez moi, vous ne le regretterez pas. » ajouta-t-elle dans la totale assurance._

_Je la suivis._

_Et je savais que je le regretterai._

…

_J'apportai la tasse vers ma bouche en tentant d'ignorer les tableaux accrochés sur le mur en face de moi._

_La gorgée de café était comme un extrait de Martha Graham. Puissant. Captivant. Vivifiant._

_Et les toiles d'abstrait m'appelaient comme si elles étaient à base de coke et que j'étais droguée. _

_Je gardais mes yeux fixés sur le petit – trop petit – espace sur le canapé en cuir entre Brandon et moi. Elle était assise, tournée vers moi, une jambe sous sa cuisse, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me souvenir de Rosalie…de l'intimité… de la confidence…du sens de protection qu'elle m'apportait…l'époque où tout était normal._

_Je ramenai la tasse sur la petite assiette qui allait avec. Je ne savais pas comment tenir les choses, je ne savais pas comment me tenir moi même – comment __**être**__ dans cet endroit. _

_J'avais l'impression de le souiller rien qu'en y respirant._

_J'étais dans le bureau de la chef des infirmières de la Pédiatrie. Mais l'endroit se situait entre une salle d'exposition d'un grand musée et une suite d'hôtel cinq étoiles. Un coin café, un coin canapés en cuir blanc, une grande bibliothèque, un coin jeux pour les enfants, et au centre de l'espace se dressait un grand bureau noir ébène avec ses fauteuils assortis en face._

_Le silence – que je maitrisais en temps normal – était difficilement supportable maintenant. Je me sentais analysée mais j'étais incapable de soulever mon regard vers Brandon pour vérifier._

_« Merci » murmurai-je à défaut d'autre chose._

_« Je vous en prie, Bella, je suis heureuse de vous avoir ici. » chanta-t-elle._

_Je soulevai ma tête._

_« J'aime votre prénom. »_

_Pendant cinq secondes, l'idée de lui donner quelques détails au sujet de ce que j'étais me sembla fantastique. Elle saurait à quel point ma personne n'avait rien à voir avec ce nom._

_Mais je préférais détourner le sujet vers autre chose._

_« Comment va le petit ? »_

_Elle posa sa tasse de café sur la table en verre avant de se tourner plus en face de moi._

_Et je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle ramène son regard sur moi pour savoir._

_Je n'aurais jamais – __**jamais**__ – dû poser cette question._

_« Pas très bien à vrai dire. »_

_J'en avais rien à cirer._

_« Nathan a été transféré cette nuit en Soins intensifs. »_

_J'en avais strictement rien à cirer._

_« Il a fait un mauvais rêve la nuit dernière. A son réveil, il a demandé à voir le médecin qui l'a opéré et dont il est particulièrement proche, mais celui ci n'était pas présent. Il a alors naturellement demandé à vous voir vous, Bella, mais vous n'étiez pas présente. Il a paniqué et, compte tenu de son terrain asthmatique, l'angoisse s'est rapidement transformée en détresse respiratoire aigue. Il a été à deux doigts de finir branché à un appareil pour le faire respirer. Heureusement, les médicaments ont finalement fonctionné. »_

_J'en avais strictement, strictement rien à cirer. _

_Mais mon cerveau resta malgré tout accroché à un mot._

''_naturellement''_

_Est ce qu'elle se foutait de moi ?_

_En quoi c'était naturel que ce foutu gosse demande à me voir, moi, de toutes les personnes de ce putain d'univers ?_

_« Pourquoi m'avez-vous raconté tout ça ? » l'attaquai-je sans détour._

_« Vous me l'avez demandé. » répondit-elle logiquement._

_« Vous auriez pu me donner une réponse vide et superficielle. Tout ce que je voulais c'était remplir le blanc. »_

_« Bien. Je crois qu'on a maintenant de quoi discuter pour ne pas avoir de blanc pendant longtemps. » lança-t-elle tranquillement – facilement. C'était énervant – il y avait une partie de cette planète pour qui tout était facile. _

_Je posai ma tasse sur la table et je me levai._

_« Merci pour le café. »_

_« Vous l'avez à peine gouté, Bella. »_

_« Arrêtez avec les Bella, Brandon ! Je ne suis ni stupide ni un des gosses de votre service et encore moins votre amie pour que vous estimiez utile de finir chacune de vos phrases par ce nom. » lâchai-je en enroulant mon écharpe autour du cou. « Et je suis tout à fait réveillée maintenant, plus besoin de votre café. »_

_« Désolée, je ne voulais pas - »_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase parce que quelqu'un entra dans le bureau comme s'il possédait cet hôpital. _

_« Brandon ? » appela une voix masculine._

_Je me tournai dans la surprise pour découvrir un grand blond en blouse blanche. Il sembla étonné de me voir ici – je m'étonnais moi même d'être ici. _

_Rien ne l'empêcha de me déshabiller de son regard bleu. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui était aussi attractif sur moi. Je m'évertuais à paraître la plus insignifiante possible, à cacher un maximum de peau – même le short en Jeans que je portais ne dévoilait pas mes jambes du fait du Leggings que j'avais en dessous – alors quoi bon sang ? Etais-je maudite ?_

_« Mike, c'est Bella. »_

_Cette présentation pouvait-elle sembler plus familiale ?_

_« Oh, Bella ! Je commençais à croire que vous n'étiez qu'un mythe ! » lança-t-il en faisant craquer un sourire aux dents blanches immaculées. Je le vis avancer vers moi comme sur une scène au ralenti où le renard approchait le lapin. Il se planta devant moi, une main fièrement tendue dans ma direction – une main vraiment pas nécessaire._

_Je la serrai même si je voulais en fait la craquer. _

_« Bella, c'est le Docteur Mickael Newton, chef de la Pédiatrie médicale. »_

_Génial…_

_Et si tu lâchais ma foutue main maintenant ? _

_« Enchanté Bella… » declara-t-il et je pouvais déjà voir que le type se faisait des tonnes de scenarios sur lui et moi…Peut être que c'était marqué sur mon front que j'étais une prostituée._

_Il lâcha finalement ma main et se tourna vers Brandon mais son regard avait du mal à se détacher de mes jambes couvertes._

_« As tu discuté avec l'inspecteur au sujet du petit Scott ? »_

_« J'ai fais mieux que ça, je me suis déplacée au commissariat ce matin, on a mit une assistante sociale sur le coup – une certaine Jessica quelque chose – elle sera là Lundi matin. »_

_« Okay, j'aimerais la voir dans mon bureau avant qu'elle ne rencontre Nathan. »_

_« Je te l'enverrai. » _

_Et alors que je pensais que le type allait sortir, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi._

_« Il vous a vu ou pas encore ? » demanda-t-il._

_Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Brandon mais celle ci eut l'irrésistible envie de se resservir du café. Evidemment._

_« Qui ça ? » demandai-je quand je savait parfaitement de qui il parlait._

_« Nathan bien sûr. »_

_Tellement de choses me dérangeaient – m'enrageaient – dans cette situation. Le fait qu'il semblait logique qu'on parle de ce gosse comme si j'étais attachée à lui par le fer. Le fait qu'on ne me donne pas le choix c'était soit j'avais déjà vu ce gosse, soit j'irai le voir. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Et tandis que le manque de choix était gérable au Crystal à l'extérieur de la boite, c'était plutôt effrayant._

_J'étais coincée. Tout le temps._

_« Pas encore… » répondis-je parce que je n'avais pas le choix._

_« Un enfant sera heureux aujourd'hui. » annonça-t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_En quoi l'humeur de ce gosse avait un quelconque rapport avec moi ? Je n'arrivais pas à saisir – étais-je trop fatiguée pour comprendre ou le monde autour de moi délirait totalement ?_

_« Bonne journée les filles. » lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte._

_Je fixais celle ci comme si elle était possédée._

_« Bella – »_

_« Fermez là ! »lâchai-je, les mains sur le visage, je voulais m'arracher la peau, « Juste – fermez là. »_

_Je rabaissai les mains dans la défaite Brandon me fixait comme si ma réaction était anormale._

_Je n'étais pas normale. Ne le voyait-elle pas ?_

_« Emmenez moi dans sa chambre que je dégage d'ici. »_

_« Bien sûr. » se dépêcha-t-elle tandis que je me dirigeais déjà vers la porte. C'est au moment où je m'apprêtai à ouvrir celle ci qu'une question d'une logique suprême me passa par la tête._

_« Où sont ses parents ? »_

_« Dans le cimetière de Lake View depuis quelques jours. »_

_Merde._

_« Quelqu'un d'autre dans la famille – »_

_« Non. »_

_« Un oncle, une tante, une grand mère quelque part – tout le monde a une grande mère quelque part – » _

_« Personne. »_

_J'en avais absolument rien à cirer._

…

_« Si jamais Nathan a des difficultés pour parler ou respirer, mettez lui les lunettes d'oxygène, elles sont juste à coté de son oreiller. »_

_Je regardais la petite forme fragile à travers la vitre qui entourait la chambre. Quelques machines entouraient le petit mais ça semblait moins grave que ce que j'avais déjà vu pour l'accident de Rosalie…_

_« Vous ne me connaissez pas… » murmurai-je en créant de la buée sur la vitre en face de moi. Je l'essuyai d'une main et me rendis compte que je tremblais…_

_« Je vous fais confiance et Nathan a besoin de vous. »_

_Je me tournai brusquement vers Brandon._

_« Vous êtes stupide et ce gosse n'a pas besoin de moi ! » _

_« Calmez vous s'il vous plait, nous sommes dans un – »_

_« Vous m'avez à peu près manipulé – vous – il – putain… » me perdis-je dans les mots, je comprenais pas ce que je foutais ici…N'avais-je pas suffisamment d'ennuis ? « Merde... » soupirai-je en baissant mon regard, mon pied frappa le mur dans l'exaspération, « peu importe, finissons en. » _

_J'entrais dans la chambre sans réellement avancer à l'intérieur. Mon dos resta collé à la porte une fois celle ci fermée. L'enfant était partiellement couvert de ses draps, plusieurs sachets de liquides accrochés à une potence étaient reliés entre eux par de fins tuyaux qui débouchaient tous sur l'aiguille plantée dans son avant bras. Il respirait tranquillement, son sommeil semblait paisible._

_Il allait bien._

_Je me rapprochai légèrement pour lire l'écran qui affichait le rythme du battement du cœur, la pression dans le sang et d'autres conneries que j'avais appris à comprendre depuis l'hospitalisation de Rosalie en Réa…Les chiffres semblaient être dans les bonnes fourchettes._

_Il allait bien._

_Je me retournai en direction de la sortie. Il allait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Brandon était évidemment trop conne pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi basic – _

_« Bella ? »_

_Je me figeai._

_Ma main serrait tellement fort la lanière de mon sac – comment ce gosse pouvait-il me reconnaître alors que j'étais de dos, bon sang ?_

_Je me tournai lentement vers lui. Il s'était soulevé sur les coudes, ses yeux clignaient comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Et le sourire qu'il affichait semblait facile… tellement facile qu'il faisait mal à voire…_

_Je réduis mon regard._

_« Bella… ça va ? »_

_« Ca va ? » répétai-je doucement, comme si je testais les mots, à la recherche de leur sens quand ils sortaient d'un enfant dans un lit d'hôpital…_

_« Ca va ? » demandai-je en reconnaissant le bord familier de ma voix… celui qui était aiguisé par la panique… _

_Le gosse me regardait les yeux larges._

_C'est la dernière fois que tu me verras petit…_

_« Qu'est ce que tu nous a fait, bon sang ? » lançai-je brusquement. _

_Je le vis avaler avant d'agiter sa tête dans le choc. _

_« Pour qui tu te prends pour arrêter de respirer à cause d'un pauvre cauchemar ? » lâchai-je._

_Je pouvais reconnaître la douleur dans ma gorge… comme si elle était trop pleine…comme si elle allait se déchirer d'une seconde à l'autre. _

_« Je – je sais pas – je voulais pas - » bégaya le gosse._

_« Tu sais pas quoi ? Tu voulais pas quoi, merde ? » _

_J'avais tellement mal…_

_Partout…_

_« Il y avait le – et – j'ai eu peur – et – et – le noir – » continua-t-il alors que son visage se déformait pour laisser place à la peur et à la tristesse trempées dans les sanglots._

_Je voulais me vomir dessus._

_C'est tout ce que je savais faire…effrayer…affliger…meurtrir…_

_« Je – pardon – je le ferais plus – la – la prochaine fois, je – je – ferais mieux – la respiration – mieux – »_

_Mon sac s'effondra au sol et la seconde suivante j'étais en face de lui sur son lit._

_Je retirai nerveusement mon écharpe et la drapai autour du petit. Il continuait à pleurer la tête baissée. J'enlevai la veste en Jeans que je portais pour l'ajouter par dessus l'écharpe – mes mains tremblaient tellement fort, je devais me calmer – merde – je soulevai ma tête vers le scope mais je n'arrivais pas à lire les chiffres, l'écran était trop flou…_

_« Tu pleures ? B – Bella, c'est pas grave – je le ferai plus – je promets. »_

_Je m'effondrais en larmes._

_C'est pas grave…_

_C'est pas grave…_

_J'aurais tellement voulu que ce ne soit __**pas grave**__, j'aurais tellement voulu être désaffectée, ne rien sentir…Mais je n'y arrivais pas…_

_Comme une éponge criblée par l'émotion, je ressentais tout._

_Et ça, __**c'était**__ grave._

_Je sentis ma veste revenir sur mes épaules. Je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus misérable que maintenant._

_J'essuyai mon visage du dos de mes mains et je tentai de me ressaisir. Lorsque je soulevai ma tête vers l'enfant en face de moi, l'évidence me frappa comme une massue._

_Si ce garçon n'avait pas besoin de moi, il avait forcement besoin de quelqu'un._

_Sa pâleur pouvait peut être battre la mienne, ses yeux rouges et gonflés du fait des pleurs étaient entourés de cernes larges, ses lèvres étaient gercées, ses pommettes creusées – il semblait trop maigre, trop faible, trop mal – comment ai-je pu croire qu'il allait bien ?_

_Je plaçai une main de chaque coté de son visage, j'essuyai les larmes de ses joues et j'écartai les cheveux qui m'empêchaient de voir correctement ses yeux. _

_« Nathan - » dis-je avant de bloquer._

_Que devais-je dire ?_

_Que pouvais-je dire ?_

_Son prénom sortant de ma bouche sonnait comme un crime – la souillure de quelque chose de pure._

_« Bella ? »_

_« Ecoute, » commençai-je « Oublie ce que j'ai dis avant, d'accords ? J'ai raconté que de la m – juste oublie s'il te plait, okay ? » _

_Il me regardait les yeux larges il ne comprenait surement pas – je venais de traumatiser le gosse, comment pouvait-il l'oublier ?_

_« Regarde, c'est normal d'avoir peur, j'aurais fais comme toi Nathan, j'aurais paniqué. »_

_« Mais…mais t'aurais pas arrêter de respirer… »_

_« Non, parce que je ne suis pas malade moi, toi t'es asthmatique et avec la panique – bref, c'est pas de ta faute, tu comprends ? »_

_Dis moi que tu comprends…je t'en prie…_

_Il agita sa tête dans l'affirmative et c'était à peine suffisant._

_« Bon, okay. » me calmai-je alors que mes mains tenait toujours son visage près de moi, « Je suis désolée, j'aurais jamais dû dire ce que j'ai dis avant Nathan, j'étais – » Quoi ? Conne ? Cinglée ? _

_« Est ce que tu as peur toi aussi ? » demanda-t-il._

_Tout le temps…_

_« Oui…Tout le monde a peur Nathan. C'est juste – les enfants ont peur du monstre qui se cache sous le lit, alors que pour les grands, le monstre est différent, c'est… la solitude, le regret, des trucs de grands. »_

_« Et quand t'as peur, tu fais quoi ? »_

_Je fume… Je vomis…Je déchire ma peau…Je me détruis…_

_« Je pense à tout ceux qui sont dans le noir comme moi, et j'ai moins peur. » mentis-je._

_« Parce que t'es pas seule dans le noir ? » demanda-t-il à la recherche d'une forme de confirmation._

_« Oui, je ne suis pas seule dans le noir. Toi non plus. » _

_Il baissa son regard dans la réflexion avant de faire une déclaration à me faire trembler…_

_« Alors on est ensemble. »_

…

Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital ce samedi matin pour retourner au Crystal, je pensais que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver – quoi de plus grave qu'un rapprochement avec un enfant dans ma situation ?

L'annonce d'une location de 2 semaines avec Cullen.

Mes mains se dirigèrent automatiquement vers mon crâne pour tirer sur la racine de mes cheveux. Mais je les rabaissai tout aussi vite, je devais être potable pour l'intro. J'allumai à nouveau mon téléphone 8h42.

Et je n'arrivais toujours pas à quitter le goudron du trottoir.

J'allumai une dernière cigarette – quand serait la prochaine ? Cullen allait sûrement m'interdire de fumer…

Ma visite hier en Soin Intensif me passa par la tête. Parce que je suis passée revoir le gosse. Volontairement. Juste pour vérifier.

Brandon en a profité pour me faire un topo dont j'aurais pu totalement me passer.

Accident de voiture.

Nathan, seul survivant.

Hémorragies internes multiples.

Plus de rate.

Plus qu'un rein.

Asthmatique.

Dénutrit.

Déprimé.

Orphelin jusqu'au bout des ongles.

La merde suprême.

Je me levai brusquement du trottoir.

Je préférais affronter Cullen plutôt que de penser à ce gosse.

Je m'emparai de la valise que le Crystal m'avait prêtée pour la location. Jane avait dû la commander en express – une location de 2 semaines était une première.

Et il fallait qu'elle tombe sur moi.

Je tapais légèrement sur le tissu de ma robe au cas où je me serais salie. Mais vu que le trottoir de ce quartier de riches était plus propre que moi, ma robe devait pouvoir s'en sortir…Je me dirigeais lentement vers l'entrée de ma prison personnelle. Le bruit des roulettes de la valise que je tirais était difficilement supportable il donnait l'impression que je tirais des boulets jusqu'au lieu de ma guillotine…

La barrière à l'entrée de la résidence était déjà ouverte. Je la franchis avec précaution. La première chose que je remarquai, une fois à l'intérieur, était la voiture décapotable blanche garée près de la porte d'entrée de la maison. La piscine était sur ma droite, il n'y avait pas de jardin, peu de verdures de façon générale…

J'avançai vers la porte d'entrée en longeant toute la longueur du bassin bleu. Une fois arrivée, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil sur moi même. J'avais décidé que pour ce premier jour je ferais un effort, je portais une robe simple mais…élégante, j'imagine. Le décolleté était respectable et éviterait de me faire traitée de trainée par Cullen plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Et des ballerines, parce que les talons étaient un supplice que je ne supportais qu'entre les murs du Crystal.

Je restais plantée devant la porte.

Je cherchais la réponse à la question existentielle : Toquer ou sonner ?

Alors que dans un pic de courage ma main se dirigea finalement vers la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en m'envoyant une bouffée d'air en pleine figure.

Et la personne qui se tenait en face de moi n'était certainement pas Cullen.

Une grande rousse perchée sur de hauts talons me fixait d'un regard que je pouvais situer entre le choc et le dégout.

Il était toujours possible d'aggraver ma situation. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de limite aux complications dans ma vie. J'avais le droit à une infinie d'emmerdes.

Un sourcil se souleva majestueusement pour passer sous sa frange travaillée à la perfection. Elle m'analysait…elle me jugeait…elle me condamnait. Comme toutes les femmes qui tournaient autour du client d'une prostituée. Pouvais-je leur en vouloir ?

Mais, malgré tout.

Si mon poste au Crystal impliquait de laisser les hommes faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, il en était tout à fait autre chose des femmes.

Je vis son regard dévié légèrement vers ma valise avant de revenir furtivement sur moi. Elle se maintint impeccablement parce que tout signe de cassure signifierait qu'elle ferait partie des personnes qui me ressemblaient – celles qui étaient en bas. Elle ne savait pas qu'en face d'elle se tenait une fille qui pouvait la lire comme un livre ouvert. Je pouvais voir ses yeux cligner plus souvent, comme s'ils empêchaient le feu d'en sortir. Je pouvais voir l'auriculaire de sa main droite griffer sa robe haute couture de son ongle manucuré – elle imaginait surement écorcher mes yeux à ce moment là. Et je pouvais voir le talon de sa chaussure gauche légèrement décollé du sol, près à propulser le corps de la garce sur moi.

Elle ne savait pas qu'en face d'elle se tenait la garce la plus chère de Seattle.

Pouvais-je lui en vouloir ?

Elle mouilla ses lèvres avant de me permettre d'entendre sa voix.

« Vous êtes ? »

La forme de sa question baignait dans un vouvoiement pseudo respectueux mais dont l'utilité réelle se limitait à garder la distance – toujours rester au dessus de moi. Le contenu de la question révélait, lui, l'essentiel : par ma simple présence en face d'elle, je _n'étais_ pas encore quelqu'un, je devais d'abords répondre à sa question.

Avant ça, je n'étais rien.

Je voulais lui dire qu'elle avait raison. Je l'aurais fais si je n'étais pas là où j'étais à ce moment là : au travail.

Mais ma présence ici était purement _professionnelle_. J'étais une prostituée, soit, mais j'avais un contrat et je devais le remplir. Point à la ligne. La femme en face de moi pouvait marcher sur le soleil avant de me voir pliée devant elle.

« Et vous ? Vous êtes ? »

Cette fois ci, quand elle cligna des yeux, c'est la durée de leur fermeture qui augmenta, non pas la fréquence. Le feu était plus difficile à contenir. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle afficha un léger sourire…elle se moquait de moi…elle maitrisait la situation…

Elle voulait me le faire croire.

_Quand une femme possède son homme, elle ne voit pas le danger autour de lui, elle t'aborde alors comme sa sœur. Quand une femme est délaissée par son homme, elle voit le danger partout, et elle t'accueillera comme si tu étais la peste._

Un des premiers conseils d'Irina à mes débuts.

« Dois je vous apprendre les règles élémentaires de politesse ? Vous arrivez chez quelqu'un, la moindre des choses c'est de vous présenter. » déclara-t-elle, et sa voix ne pouvait pas être plus lisse et assurée.

Je souris.

Seulement la différence : je me moquais vraiment d'elle. Et je maitrisais réellement la situation.

« Non, merci. Je préfère vous les apprendre : vous ne devriez pas répondre à la porte d'une maison qui ne vous appartient pas. » répondis-je en remerciant silencieusement Jane d'avoir préciser que mon client vivait seul.

Elle avança vers moi.

« Tu te prends pour qui, pauvre gamine ? » lança-t-elle.

« M. Cullen est-il là ? » ignorai-je son commentaire.

« T'as rien à faire ici. Je te conseille de dégager. »

« Ecoutez, vous et moi, on ne se connaît pas. La seule personne que je suis censée voir est M. Cullen. »

Elle avança encore une fois de sorte qu'elle n'était plus dans la maison. Son visage était trop proche du mien pour son propre bien.

« J'ai dis : Dégage. »

Je réfléchis à une réponse mêlant clarté et pondération mais avant de pouvoir sortir quoi que ce soit, une voix que je pouvais maintenant reconnaître parmi une centaine trancha dans la tension.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » l'entendis-je avant de le voir à la porte. La première chose que je remarquai était ses pieds nus… Il portait un Jeans noir qui méritait d'être remonté par une ceinture, un T-shirt à peine moulant sur son torse, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés…

Et son regard était planté sur moi.

_Qu'est ce que je foutais ici ?_

Je le regardais les yeux larges avant de baisser mes yeux. Il voulait plus de la location ? J'avais merdé quelque part ? Jane aurait ma tête si –

« T'es sourde ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous _encore _ici, bordel ? »

Je soulevai brusquement mon regard pour trouver le visage de Cullen à quelques centimètres de celui de la rousse, il donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de la frapper_._

Je restais immobile devant la scène.

« J'ai été retenue par cette – chose. » répondit-elle en me montrant du regard. Je vis Cullen fermer les yeux en pinçant le sommet de son nez.

Il était énervé.

Je ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, je n'étais même pas dans sa maison que le type était déjà proche de l'explosion.

Deux semaines.

Deux foutues semaines.

« C'est qui cette gamine, Ed ? Tu ne fais jamais entrer – »

« Ferme là, Vic ! » cracha Cullen avant de se tourner vers moi, « Rentre à l'intérieure. » m'ordonna-t-il. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je restai figée.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à l'intérieur. La seconde suivante, la porte claqua lui et la rousse à l'extérieur, moi dans le hall de sa maison.

_Stresse pas…C'est pas contre toi qu'il est énervé…stresse pas…_

« La prochaine fois que tu te pointes chez moi – »

« T'AS VU COMMENT CETTE GARCE M'A PARLE ? »

« DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI ! »

« DIS MOI QUI EST CETTE GAMINE, ED ! OU JE TE JURE QUE – »

La voix de la femme fut brusquement étouffée.

« Je savais que t'avais pas de cervelle Victoria, mais être conne au point de croire que tu peux me menacer ? » entendis-je Cullen, sa voix était tellement basse… « Approche toi à nouveau de moi et je détruirais ta misérable petite carrière de médecin doublée de trainée. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le pouvoir qu'il avait. « Maintenant, dégage. »

Des talons claquèrent et des roues grincèrent avant que la porte ne claque.

Je soulevai lentement mon regard vers son visage…

Il était encore énervé.

« T'avais dis 8h, il est 9h. »

Merde.

« Pardon pour le retard. » m'excusai-je sans détour, je ne voulais surement pas l'enrager dès mes premières minutes ici.

Il réduit son regard avant de faire un pas vers moi.

Puis un autre…

Et un autre…

Je voulais reculer mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait derrière moi – et ma valise ne coopérait pas – et j'étais à peu près sûre qu'un pas en arrière ne le calmerait pas_._

Un seul pas nous séparait maintenant.

« _Pardon ?_ _Pardon ? _Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ton putain de _pardon_ ? »

Mes yeux s'élargirent. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait, merde ?

« Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est un rendez vous, hein ? Un rendez vous qui implique un minimum de ponctualité, ça te dit quelque chose ? Pour ça, faudrait que tu aies un _vrai _travail. » cracha-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas serrer plus fort ma valise.

J'aurais pu lui répondre que les rendez vous n'existaient pas que dans le milieu professionnel. Mais ça aurait sonné comme une façon de démentir le fait que je n'avais pas de _vrai_ travail. Et je ne voulais pas attraper la perche qu'il me tendait. La perche de la provocation.

« Je suis vraiment désolée M. Cullen. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

La façon dont sa mâchoire se contracta, la main qui passa dans ses cheveux et le soupir agacé qu'il expira me disaient que j'avais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, toucher la perche.

« J'veux plus entendre de M. Cullen, ce sera Edward durant les 14 jours qui vont suivre, c'est clair ? » lança-t-il en faisant un dernier pas vers moi, je pouvais sentir son odeur… « Et n'essaye même pas de me vouvoyer. »

Je hochai la tête dans l'affirmative.

« Okay. » confirma-t-il mais il ne bougea pas de sa position.

Je n'arrivais plus à garder mes yeux sur son visage alors je les baissai légèrement vers son cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle couler sur mon visage…

Il devait reculer.

« Okay… » répéta-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière, une main à nouveau dans ses cheveux, « Suis moi. »

Il quitta le hall en tournant sur sa droite, je le suivis en tournant sur ma gauche, ma valise derrière moi.

La vue qui se présenta à moi était à couper le souffle.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment prêter attention au luxe et à la modernité qui régnaient dans ce premier niveau de la maison. Autre chose avait mon corps et mon esprit en alerte.

J'étais submergée par l'espace.

Cet endroit allait être mon enfer personnel.

Trop grand – trop ouvert – trop _vide_ – trop –

« Le séjour sur ta droite la salle à manger et la cuisine sur ta gauche. » présenta-t-il alors que je me demandais où étaient les foutus murs qui devaient séparer les pièces.

« Ne t'approches pas de la chose là bas. »

Je ramenai mon regard sur Cullen, il était en face de moi et il me regardait les yeux réduits.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il parce que mon malaise devait être inscrit partout sur moi.

Je devais me reprendre.

« De quelle chose vous parlez ? » demandai-je.

Il continua à me scruter du regard. Et je savais que si je baissais le mien, j'étais foutue.

« Le piano. Jamais. » répondit-il finalement sans quitter mon visage.

Je me tournai légèrement vers le séjour, il y avait effectivement un grand piano noir dressé dans le coin près des baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la piscine.

« D'accords. »

De toute façon, je ne m'approcherai pas de ce secteur à moins qu'un flingue soit braqué sur moi.

« Okay, premier étage. » annonça-t-il en me faisant un signe de tête de reculer. Je me tournai et je me dirigeai vers le seul escalier que je voyais, Cullen juste derrière moi…

Une fois devant la première marche, je fis glisser la manchette de ma valise pour mieux la porter mais au moment où je la soulevai, la main de Cullen poussa la mienne.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe. » lança-t-il dans l'exaspération. Je me tournai pour la prendre moi même.

« Merci, mais je peux le faire. »

« J'ai dis, c'est bon ! Juste – monte. » s'énerva-t-il en m'arrachant la valise.

Comment allais-je gérer une humeur pareille durant deux semaines ?

Je commençai à monter les marches, consciente de chaque fibre de mon corps, hyperconsciente de chacun des mouvements de Cullen, le seul bruit audible était celui de ces pieds nus contre les marches…Alors que l'escalier semblait interminable, j'arrivai finalement au premier étage. Je me tournai pour reprendre ma valise Cullen l'avait déjà posé – à croire qu'elle contenait une bombe…Il se décala rapidement comme si le périmètre que j'occupais était empoisonné…

Il était tellement clairvoyant.

« Premier étage, 4 pièces. » commença-t-il, je pris conscience que j'étais dans un large couloir blanc et lumineux, deux portes de chaque coté. « La première porte à droite, c'est ma chambre la deuxième, mon bureau. Du coté gauche, 2 chambres d'amis, choisis celle que tu veux. »

Que je choisisse ?

La vie se moquait de moi. La seule fois où on me donnait le choix était lorsque je n'en voulais pas.

« T'attends quoi ? »

J'avalai ma salive nerveusement avant de m'approcher de la première porte.

Je découvris sans surprise une chambre vaste et luxueuse. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur en marchant sur un long tapis beige qui allait droit de l'entrée de la pièce jusqu'aux portes coulissantes en verres qui permettaient l'accès à un balcon. Je remarquai immédiatement que l'aménagement de la pièce était asymétrique. D'un coté du tapis se trouvait l'essentiel de la chambre : le grand lit et sa dizaine de coussins inutiles, la commode, l'armoire géante, les miroirs qui occupaient tout un mur, et une porte entrouverte d'où je pouvais deviner une salle de bain, l'ensemble dans des teintes chaudes allant du beige au marron en passant par des orangé et rose… De l'autre coté du tapis se tenait simplement un mur blanc.

Le mur portait un tableau.

Je me rapprochais lentement jusqu'à être en face de celui ci. Il ne me fallut pas plus de trois secondes avant de comprendre…

Le tableau avait inspiré la chambre.

Huile sur toile.

Original.

Abstrait dans toute sa force.

La toile était grande, rectangulaire, accrochée au mur à l'horizontale, peint dans sa très grande majorité en blanc. Sauf au ¾ - ¼ , une fine bande noire verticale tranchait dans la stérilité du tableau… comme une déchirure du silence… une écorchure dans le vide…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Cullen en me sortant efficacement de mon analyse. Je me tournai vers lui, il était debout à l'entrée de la pièce mais toujours dans le couloir, comme si l'espace était le mien et que je devais l'y inviter…c'était ridiculement exceptionnel.

« Rien. » répondis-je en m'écartant du mur.

« Rien ? Depuis avant t'es bloquée sur ce tableau et _**rien **_? »

« C'est une belle peinture, c'est tout… »

« Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir ? »

Je baissai le regard en reformulant silencieusement la question dans ma tête.

_Qu'est ce que quelqu'un __**comme moi**__ pouvait savoir de quelque chose __**comme ça ? **_

Je n'étais plus _**quelqu'un comme**_ Bella une fille pour qui la danse, la peinture et la littérature étaient ensemble le pivot de sa vie une fille pour qui Martha Graham, et Kandinsky, Shakespeare représentaient ses idéaux, une fille pour qui l'analyse d'une toile pareille serait une formalité.

J'étais _**quelqu'un comme**_ Marie une fille qui connaissait tout sur les zones érogènes, les mots à sortir et les bruits à simuler pour faire jouir un homme dans l'extase une fille qui connaissait sur le bout des doigts les clubs sales, les filles sales et l'argent sale.

Je ne pouvais rien saisir de quelque chose d'aussi précieux qu'une peinture.

Cullen pouvait ranger cette curiosité morbide et hypocrite qu'il avait au sujet de mon identité. Sa question révélait seulement la vérité.

J'étais Marie.

Ma réponse fut alors facile.

« Rien. »

« J'aime comment tu mens. »

Je soulevai brusquement mon regard vers lui. Au delà du fait qu'il pensait que je mentais, il savait surtout l'effet qu'avait sur moi la prononciation de cette phrase.

Je changeai rapidement le sujet.

« Je vais prendre cette chambre. » déclarai-je.

« T'as pas vu l'autre. »

« Celle ci est parfaite. »

« L'autre a une terrasse à la place du balcon et la salle de bain est plus grande. »

« Est ce que je peux vraiment choisir ou vous voulez que je prenne l'autre chambre ? » demandai-je finalement fatiguée par son insistance à me voir tester l'autre pièce. Se rendait-il compte que c'était totalement non standards ? Le client mettait sa prostituée n'importe où entre une surface dure et son corps il ne lui proposait pas un choix de pièce, surement pas s'il n'était pas dedans avec elle.

« Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu vires les ''vous''. »

« Désolée. »

« Va te faire toi et tes excuses, tu me les casses. » lança-t-il avant de se tourner pour aller dans sa chambre.

Que devais-je faire maintenant ?

Je sortis mon téléphone pour voir l'heure, 9h29. Rose devait déjà être toilettée et avait surement déjà eu son petit déjeuner. J'avais demandé à Angela de s'occuper d'elle le temps que je m'organise avec Cullen. Je devais encore discuter ce point avec lui. Il devait absolument m'accorder les journées disponibles, ce point était inscrit sur tous mes contrats de 24 et 48 heures. Jane le savait parfaitement depuis le jour où j'avais posé mes pieds dans son club.

« Je vais bosser. »

Je soulevai ma tête. Cullen n'était plus pieds nus, il avait enfilé des chaussures et il tenait un vêtement dans une main.

Et qu'allait-il faire de moi maintenant qu'il sortait ?

Il se tourna pour prendre l'escalier. Je quittai précipitamment la pièce pour le suivre. J'étais juste derrière lui quand il s'apprêta à descendre les marches, mais il se tourna brusquement pour finir en face de moi. Je réussi tout juste à ne pas le toucher. Il ne semblait pas préparé à ce que je sois juste derrière lui. Je vis sa pomme d'Adam remonter et descendre avant qu'il ne parle.

« J'ai pas le temps de te montrer le deuxième étage, mais il y a une salle de jeu, une bibliothèque et un jacuzzi. »

« Okay… »

Il se tourna et descendit les escaliers en enfilant un pull fin gris par dessus le T-shirt blanc. J'étais toujours derrière lui. Et il fallait que je lui parle.

« J'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec toi s'il te plait ? »

Il se tourna comme s'il était frappé par la foudre. Je réussis à éviter son corps encore une fois de justesse. Je passai des mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles nerveusement. Il ne semblait pas en colère cette fois ci, son expression relevait surtout de la curiosité voire même de l'anticipation…

« Je…Mes contrats sont des contrats de nuit… » commençai-je.

« Et ? »

« J'ai besoin de mes journées disponibles. »

« ET ? »

Et là, il s'énervait clairement.

« J'ai des affaires personnelles qui nécessitent que je sois absente durant la journée. » expliquai-je.

Son regard se déplaça de mon visage à quelque part derrière mon épaule. Il réfléchissait…

« Tu crois que c'est une putain de prison ici ? » lâcha-t-il subitement.

Je voulais lui répondre oui. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de gérer la fureur de Cullen dès mon premier jour. Il soupira en passant une main dans les cheveux que je commençais à plaindre à force de les voire tirés.

« Je m'en branle de tes journées, fais ce que tu veux. Le soir, t'es là. Point à la ligne. » déclara-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau.

« Autre chose – »

Quand il se tourna cette fois ci, l'impact fut inévitable.

Mes mains frappèrent son torse pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il m'écarta alors immédiatement de lui.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » cracha-t-il alors que mon pied frappa la marche derrière moi et que je m'effondrai sur l'escalier, « Tu peux pas regarder où tu fous tes pieds ? ».

Je tentai de me soulever rapidement malgré les vertiges et le mal de tête liés au fait que j'avais trop peu dormis les 48 dernières heures, que j'avais trop fumé, et que je n'avais rien mangé depuis…depuis…je ne sais plus…

« Désolée, j'aurais dû – »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase parce que je fus brusquement plaquée contre le mur au bas de l'escalier.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que t'arrêtes de t'excuser ? »

Les mots claquèrent mon visage.

« Ici, c'est pas une prison. »

Ses mains serraient mes bras tellement fort…

« Et moi, j'suis pas un de tes foutus clients dépravés. »

Son visage était tellement proche…nous respirions l'un dans l'autre…

Et mon cœur battait tellement fort…il devait forcement le sentir…

_**Je**_ sentais le sien.

« C'est clair ? » murmura-t-il. Ses mots semblaient brûlants au contact de mon visage, même s'ils baignaient dans une fraicheur au parfum de menthe et d'eau de Cologne.

Son regard perçant quitta mes yeux pour ma bouche. Et j'aurais voulu croire qu'ils attendait une réponse sortir de ma bouche. Mais je connaissais tellement bien ce regard…

Ils avaient tous ce regard.

J'agitai rapidement ma tête dans l'affirmative – pourvus juste qu'il s'écarte de moi. Mais tout ce qui se déplaça fut son regard…Cette fois ci, vers ma boucle d'oreille. Il l'observait comme si c'était la chose la plus curieuse de l'univers. Je sentais ses mains desserrer progressivement mes bras pour finalement seulement les toucher… les froler…Il fronça des sourcils avant de soulever une main vers mon oreille. Et avant qu'il n'y ait n'importe quel contact, je virai son corps du mien en poussant sur son torse. Il ne résista pas mais son expression fut clairement celle de la surprise. L'étonnement se dissipa graduellement pour autre chose…

La satisfaction.

« Une… Théière ? » demanda-t-il.

Je voulais frapper ce sourire en coin qu'il affichait si naturellement.

« Ce n'est pas une théière. » répondis-je sur la défensive tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour cacher ma boucle de sa vue.

Et_** c'était**_ une théière. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et ça ne le regardait ni de près ni de loin.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement l'ignorer ?

« Ouai… – Où est passée la seconde ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'autre oreille. Celle qui ne portait rien.

Son téléphone sonna et alors que je pensais être sauvée, il resta planté en face de moi sans bouger d'un poil.

« Où est la sœur de la boucle ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau en ignorant totalement son téléphone.

« Tu devrais répondre. »

« Non – _**Tu**_ devrais répondre. »

La sonnerie du téléphone cessa.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« C'est qu'une boucle d'oreille – »

« Ca ne _**vous**_ regarde pas. »

La façon dont sa mâchoire se contracta fit disparaître ce sourire assuré. Il était maintenant en colère.

Il n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Et s'il pensait une seule seconde que le tutoiement l'autoriserait aux questions indiscrètes, il pouvait toujours courir.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son Jeans. Et la façon dont il continua à me regarder me fit me demander si son foutu portable n'était pas quelque part sur moi.

« Ouai. » annonça-t-il à la personne sur la ligne. Ses yeux me quittèrent pour le sol entre lui et moi.

« Comment tu fais pour sonner dégoutante même au travers d'un téléphone, Avril ? »

« Ouai, contente toi alors de faire ton travail – passe moi le boss. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant.

« J'aimerais pas que tu mettes ça sur le compte d'un privilège père-fils, mais j'aimerais que tu te démerdes pour me transmettre tes précieux ordres sans passer par la pouffe qu'est ta secrétaire, c'est possible ? »

Mes yeux s'élargirent.

A qui parlait-il sur ce ton ?

Son regard revint brusquement sur moi et je baissai mes yeux immédiatement. Depuis quand écoutais-je les discussions de mes clients ?

« J'ai un imprévu. »

« Pourquoi tu me veux de toute façon ? – je fais tout ce que tu me dis – bordel, je trouve à peine le temps de pisser – »

« Peu importe, j'arrive. »

Et il raccrocha.

Ce n'était sûrement pas son boss.

« J'y vais. » annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers le hall à l'entrée. Ma question initiale me revint à l'esprit.

« Quand est ce que tu rentres ? »

Il stoppa net ces pas avant de se tourner lentement vers moi.

Je reculai.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il comme si je venais de parler dans une langue étrangère.

« Tu…Tu reviens à quelle heure ? »

« Et en quoi _**ça**_ te regarde ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir quand je pourrais revenir ici, donc quand quelqu'un pourra m'ouvrir la porte. Et vous êtes le seul à vivre ici, n'est ce pas ? »

Il réduit son regard.

Je me souvins d'un autre point que je devais aborder avec lui

« Ce qui me fait rappeler – mmh… j'aimerais éviter les… mauvaises surprises en rencontrant des proches à vous… sans que je ne sois au courant. »

« Est ce que tu te fous de ma putain de gueule ? » cracha-t-il brusquement, je reculai instinctivement, « Quand je t'ai dis que t'étais pas dans une prison ici, c'était pas pour que t'en construises une autours de moi ! »

« Jamais j'oserais – »

« – Alors c'est quoi ton foutu problème, bordel ? » cria-t-il en lançant ses bras vers le ciel.

Comment pouvait-il croire que je lui imposerais quoi que ce soit ?

« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de dicter vos fréquentations ni la gestion de votre vie – honnêtement, j'en ai rien à faire – tout ce que je veux c'est m'éviter des problèmes. Si je dois rencontrer une connaissance à vous – comme s'est arrivé ce matin - j'aimerais être prévenue à l'avance de sorte à savoir comment me comporter avec la personne en question. »

La façon dont il me regardait me fit me demander s'il comprenait ce que je disais.

« Du fait de la nature de mon travail – »

« _La nature de ton travail ? _» me coupa-t-il en avançant vers moi, « De quel putain de travail tu parles ? Ta prostitution ? » cracha-t-il d'une voix lacérée par le venin.

Il était au bord de l'explosion.

Et parce que je ne supportais plus cette hypocrisie, j'étais prête à allumer la mèche.

« Il y a un contrat entre _**vous **_et _**moi,**_ M. Cullen. Nous sommes tous les deux –

« Ferme la. » ordonna-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi. Je continuais en avançant vers lui.

« – des participants actifs dans ce – »

« – Si tu crois une seule seconde que je te toucherais – »

« – Ou passif – j'en ai rien à cirer – »

« – tu peux toujours rêver – »

« – il s'agit de protéger ce contrat – »

« – FERME LA ! »

« – DE NOUS PROTEGER ! »

Il s'apprêta à répondre mais sa bouche resta ouverte dans le vide.

Et le silence.

Et nos respirations.

Et la réalisation que je venais d'hurler sur mon client.

Je voulais baisser mon regard ou m'écarter mon visage orienté vers le sien me donnait l'impression de suffoquer. Mais quelque chose me gardait malgré tout…coincée.

Nous ne pouvions pas être plus proche l'un de l'autre sans se toucher.

C'était étrange comment la colère rendait les traits de son visage plus marqués…plus puissants… La couleur cuivrée de ses cheveux donnait un effet… métallique… indestructible à son visage les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front dissimulaient à peine le vert rutilant de ses yeux, et si je me concentrais je pouvais voir à l'intérieur de ses iris des éclats dorés assortis à ses cheveux sa mâchoire semblait plus fine…plus aiguisée….plus dangereuse que d'habitude, et elle menait audacieusement vers une bouche légèrement ouverte –

« Recule. »

Je baissai ma tête rapidement avant de faire un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Je rangeai nerveusement mes cheveux derrière les oreilles avant d'essuyer mes mains moites sur ma robe. Je soulevai lentement mon regard vers Cullen, prête à affronter sa rage.

Il pinçait le sommet de son nez, les yeux fermés, la tête baissée.

Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire.

Il continuait à se concentrer comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose tandis que j'attendais.

C'est quand je pris mon courage à deux mains qu'il se décida lui aussi à parler.

« Ecoute – »

« Regarde – »

En même temps.

« Oui ? »

« Quoi ? »

« S'il te plait, juste – » commença-t-il toujours dans la même position. Il retira ensuite la main de son visage avant de ramener son regard sur moi. « Ferme là. »

J'avalai ma salive tout en agitant la tête dans l'affirmative.

« Okay. » murmura-t-il en baissant son regard dans la réflexion. Il sortit ensuite son téléphone, appuya sur un bouton, avant de l'apporter à l'oreille.

« Où sont les doubles des clés de la maison ? » demanda-t-il directement à l'interlocuteur. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Non – dis moi juste à quelle heure tu rentres ! » m'exclamai-je rapidement. Il plaça un long doigt devant sa bouche m'ordonnant de me la fermer.

« C'est quelqu'un – où sont les putains de clés, Al ? » s'énerva-t-il. Quand est ce que type n'était _**pas**_ énervé ?

La réponse que lui donna l'interlocuteur ne dût pas lui plaire parce qu'il raccrocha directement en soupirant dans l'exaspération.

« Je ne veux pas les clés de cet endroit, donne moi juste une heure et je serais là. »

« Je comprends pas ce que _**tu**_comprends pas quand je te dis de fermer ta putain de bouche… » se plaint-il tandis qu'il tapait un autre numéro sur son téléphone. « Esmé, j'ai besoin des doubles des clés de l'Esal – Al m'a dit que tu savais où ils étaient. »

« Tout va bien. Je veux juste ces clés ? »

« Merci. » dit-il avant de raccrocher et de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Je le suivis, appréhensive. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'un meuble qui se trouvait là et en sortit les foutues clés.

« Il est hors de question que je sois responsable de ce – de cet – endroit. » commençai-je à paniquer. J'avais connu que trop de danseuses se faire détruire par Jane ou par le client pour des histoires de vols. Je pouvais être une prostituée mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que je donne l'opportunité à qui que ce soit de m'accuser de vol.

Il se tourna vers moi brusquement et la proximité devint à nouveau trop importante.

« Du fait de la nature de _**mon**_ travail, je ne sais jamais quand je suis chez moi. Alors crois moi, tu ferais mieux d'avoir ces putains de clés, tu saisis ? »

Pourquoi étais-je paralysée à chaque fois qu'il était trop proche de moi ? Etait-ce son regard ? Ses mots ? Sa voix ?

Il prit brusquement ma main.

Je tentai de la retirer mais comme s'il était préparé à ma tentative de fuite, il l'agrippa d'une façon telle qu'il finit par ramener tout mon corps vers lui. Je sentis le métal froid des clés contre ma paume tandis que j'observais le vert de ses yeux briller….s'éveiller… Je voulais baisser mon regard vers nos mains – je voulais _voir_ ce que je sentais. Je voulais comprendre ce qu'étaient ces petites bulles d'électricité qui claquaient entre sa peau et la mienne pour remonter le long de mon bras.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à quitter son visage.

« 14 jours. » murmura-t-il en glissant ses doigts le long des miens… lentement… doucement… imperceptiblement…jusqu'à ce que les clés soient enfermées dans un poing. Sans jamais quitter mon visage des yeux. Cherchait-il quelque chose ? Attendait-il quelque chose ?

Lorsque sa main quitta la mienne, la seule preuve d'un quelconque contact était les clés dans le creux de ma main.

Lorsque la porte claqua, la vague de frissons qui me parcourut et le silence fracassant qui suivit m'annoncèrent que ce n'était que le commencement…

…''_14 jours''…_

C'était bien plus qu'un nombre…

Tellement plus qu'une durée…

C'était une promesse.

Une menace.

…

**L'histoire est grandiose dans son commencement. Non pas au premier pas de la danseuse, mais déjà avant : à sa présence.**

**(Martha Graham.)**

**Le blanc sonne comme un silence, un rien avant tout commencement. **

**(Vassili Kandinsky.)**

**Le commencement est la moitié de tout. **

**(William Shakespeare.)**

…

A/N :

Vos pensées ?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N : Pas de blabla cette fois ci, je suis trop claquée…

++ Polyvore sur mon profil ++

(L'univers Twilight est à S. M.)

…

**Chapitre 13**

**En attendant le monde, je subirai le monde.**

**(Anonyme.)**

…

_(__Lundi 1__er__ Septembre__.)_

_Pdv Bella_

« Bonjour Rose. »

Pas de réponse.

Normal.

Je me rapprochai de son lit. Elle regardait vers le mur de l'autre coté, je pouvais voir ses yeux ouverts – elle m'ignorait. Je m'installai près d'elle.

« Hey… » murmurai-je en prenant sa main entre les miennes. Elle était trop fine je la frottais doucement entre mes paumes parce qu'elle était aussi trop froide. Sa tête se tourna lentement vers moi. Et ce faux sourire froid et inerte se dessina progressivement sur son visage.

« T'es belle. » dit-elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de me voire soignée. Et si je l'étais aujourd'hui c'était seulement parce que j'entamais le premier jour de mon contrat chez Cullen.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella. » ajouta-t-elle.

Son expression ne pouvait pas être plus vide.

Et mon estomac ne pouvait pas être plus plein.

Je fonçai vers la salle de bain pour m'effondrer à genoux devant la cuvette du WC. Je vomis mes entrailles – j'avais tellement mal que je ne pouvais pas retenir les larmes. Au delà de la brulure de la gorge, j'avais mal partout.

N'importe quel rappel de ce jour horrible m'était insupportable. J'avais passé trop de temps à refouler cette date, trop de larmes avaient coulé – trop de sueurs, trop de sang – merde, je devais me ressaisir – je ne pouvais pas craquer devant Rosalie. J'essuyai mon visage et je retournai dans la chambre.

Mais elle ne fit qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en continuant à parler.

« T'es belle pour la fête… » déclara-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas la détester plus qu'à ce moment.

Je voulais frapper son visage pour effacer ce sourire vicieusement morbide qu'elle affichait.

« C'est pas mon anniversaire. Et il y a rien à fêter dans mon _anniversaire_. » répliquai-je en tentant de rester calme.

« Joyeux anniversaire quand même – »

« On est le 1er Septembre, Rose ! Alors arrête ! »

Elle se mit à chanter.

« Joyeux aaanniiiveeersaaiire… »

Et la panique qui me submergea était indescriptible.

« Arrête Rose ! Arrête ! » criai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Elle cessa de chanter et son sourire amorphe disparut pour une expression plus vraie…plus vivante…

« J'arrêterais si tu arrêtes. » déclara-t-elle.

« Que j'arrête quoi ? »

« Tout. Arrête avec moi. »

Je réduis mon regard.

« Laisse moi crever dans ma merde qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute.»

Je restai figée devant elle.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître la fille en face de moi. La Rosalie que je connaissais n'avait fait que s'enfoncer plus profondément sous cette nappe de superficialité robotisée. Et le fait de la voir revenir à la surface seulement pour me demander de la laisser tomber était terrorisant.

Elle revenait à la vie seulement pour demander sa mort.

L'angoisse de la perdre se transforma subitement en colère. Son égoïsme avait atteint un pic que je ne pouvais plus supporter.

« J'en ai tellement marre d'être la sœur ainée de ma sœur ainée. » lâchai-je.

Elle se mit à rire hystériquement.

Et quand elle se calma, son visage sérieux revint subitement. Je savais parfaitement que ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche allait me trancher comme une lame aiguisée par le feu.

« Et si tu arrêtais de jouer à ma sœur, tout court ? » demanda-t-elle vicieusement, « On n'est pas sœur toi et moi, chérie. » ajouta-t-elle juste pour être sûre que la lame m'avait bien lacéré.

Les larmes coulèrent librement le long de mes joues tandis que je l'observais absolument non affectée.

Je pris mon sac et je sortis de la pièce sans deuxième pensée.

« Bella – Attends ! » entendis-je Angela m'appeler dans le couloir. Je m'arrêtai sans me tourner vers elle en essuyant rapidement mon visage. Mais quand elle se plaça en face de moi, elle comprit malgré tout.

« Merde... » murmura-t-elle en me prenant directement dans ses bras. J'éclatai en sanglots – qu'avais-je à tout le temps pleurer en ce moment ? « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle en soulevant mon visage vers elle. J'agitai seulement ma tête en réponse. Je voulais juste quitter cet endroit – m'éloigner au maximum.

« J'en ai tellement marre, putain – je sais plus pour qui je me bats… »

« Elle est difficile en ce moment, elle sait qu'on se rapproche de la date – »

« Je sais ! » lâchai-je brusquement – je ne voulais pas me souvenir. « Désolée » ajoutai-je rapidement en essuyant mon visage, « Je crois qu'il me faut une pause, Angie. Je – Si je – Si elle – putain… » bloquai-je dans mes mots, trop de sentiments me parcouraient, la panique, la colère, la culpabilité « Je pourrais la frapper, Angie, tu sais ? »

« Je sais… » dit-elle en prenant ma main, « Je vais m'occuper d'elle durant les prochains jours, d'accords ? Prends un peu de distance – et je t'en pris Bella : repose toi. Tu commences à me faire peur… t'as l'air épuisée – je te connais comme ma poche, cette robe et ce maquillage ne vont pas me duper. »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler silencieusement.

_Si tu savais comment cette robe et ce maquillage te dupaient, Angela… Si tu savais pourquoi je les portais…_

_Si tu savais comment tu ne me connaissais plus…_

« Merci… » murmurai-je simplement avant de me tourner et de quitter le service.

Je pouvais sentir le regard des autres sur moi tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment de Psychiatrie. Ils devaient surement se demander s'il ne fallait pas m'interner ici…Je n'arrivais pas à stopper les larmes…Je n'arrivais pas à bloquer les tremblements…

… _On n'est pas sœur toi et moi, chérie…_

J'entrai dans le bâtiment principal de l'hôpital et je me dirigeai directement vers les toilettes près de la cafétéria. Ils étaient vides. J'évitai de regarder les miroirs – je savais que je pourrais vomir si je voyais mon reflet – et je commençai à rincer mon visage. Je m'emparai de papier toilette dans une des cabines et je me séchai avant de quitter l'endroit.

« Coucou, Bella ! »

J'ignorai l'appel et je fonçai tout droit vers la sortie.

… _On n'est pas sœur toi et moi, chérie…_

… _On n'est pas sœur toi et moi, chérie…_

« Hey ? » entendis-je avant de sentir une main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai brusquement en m'emparant du poignet de nulle autre que la colle qu'est Brandon.

« Ne me touchez pas. » la menaçai-je au milieu du parking de l'hôpital. Elle ignora ma menace en regardant mon visage dans l'étonnement.

« Vous…vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Très bien. » répondis-je en lâchant son poignet avant de me tourner et de tracer ma route.

« Nathan m'a demandé où vous étiez aujourd'hui… » dit-elle en se plaçant devant moi.

Je réduis mes yeux à cette conne…Ce gosse était le cadet de mes soucis – qu'est ce qu'elle croyait, putain de merde ?

« Et moi je vous demande pourquoi vous foutez pas le camp de ma foutue vie. » lançai-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Je voulais juste me casser d'ici, était-ce trop demander, bon sang ? « Poussez vous de mon chemin, ou je vous dégagerais moi même. » la menaçai-je.

Ses yeux s'élargirent dans le choc.

_Et je te promets que t'as aucune chance si je me charge de te virer…_

Le choc disparut progressivement pour l'analyse…Son visage s'adoucit dans cette compassion insupportable…cette indulgence qui rendait l'autre tellement faible…tellement minable…c'était insoutenable.

« Allez vous faire foutre. » lâchai-je en la poussant de mon chemin.

Mes mains se dirigèrent automatiquement vers mon cou pour remonter mon écharpe vers mon visage – j'allais craquer – mais je me rendis compte que je n'en avais pas. Parce que j'avais dû faire la belle pour cette foutue location, je n'avais pas porté ce qui me donnait l'impression d'être protégée.

Je m'enfuis avec le sentiment d'être nue sans mon écharpe…

Mais chargée par le rejet de Rose et la pitié de Brandon…

…

_El libro_ devait avoir un pouvoir magique.

Cette vieille librairie avait le don de me calmer. Il suffisait que je respire à l'intérieur de l'endroit pour me détendre. L'odeur du bois et du papier baignée dans l'ancienneté donnait une authenticité à l'établissement qui me rassurait. J'aimais marcher entre deux étagères séparées que par la largeur de mon corps l'étroitesse qui existait ici me donnait l'impression d'être protégée. Je détestais l'espace, rien de plus angoissant que de sentir le vide autour de soi. Et je détestais le silence quand j'étais ici, je n'avais pas besoin de mettre de la musique dans les oreilles, les craquements de bois remplissaient la quiétude à chaque fois que je faisais un pas – parfois même sans que je bouge – comme si la librairie pouvait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

J'aimais _El Libro_.

Susa avait dû remarquer que j'avais passé une journée particulièrement merdique parce qu'elle ne me salua que d'un signe de tête à mon entrée. Je me promenais entre les petits rayons de bouquins en passant sur le bord des étagères mon doigt pour y placer une couche de poussière que je roulerais entre deux doigts. M'amuser de quelque chose d'aussi misérable n'était, étrangement, pas si déprimant que ça.

Un livre attrapa finalement mon attention.

''_**Vivre ou rubik's : un mode d'emploi.''**_

Quelqu'un voulait définitivement me détruire en apportant dans le seul refuge qu'il me restait un rappel du dernier de mes problèmes.

…_« Nathan m'a demandé où vous étiez aujourd'hui… »…_

Ma main se dirigea à nouveau vers mon cou nu pour mon écharpe mais rien en dehors de la sensation que ma gorge allait se déchirer.

Brandon n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'impliquer dans la vie d'un de ses patients. Elle ne savait rien sur moi – et si jamais elle venait à apprendre ce que j'étais, elle me ferait surement regretter d'avoir eu le culot d'accepter son café…

Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à cet enfant.

Je tournai le bouquin pour lire le résumé et surtout pour oublier ce gosse.

_« Comme le rubik's, la vie a plusieurs facettes… plusieurs couleurs…et plusieurs façons de la résoudre._

_Philosophie et légèreté, voici les ingrédients de ce livre. »_

Qui était l'auteur de cette merde ?

Je tournai le bouquin dans l'autre sens…

_**Camilia Ashka **_– qui était cette gamine naïve et hypocrite ?

Je savais résoudre un rubik's ça n'empêchait pas que ma vie soit un gouffre de problème impossible à démêler.

Il n'y avait certainement pas un unique mode d'emploi pour la vie et pour le rubik's.

…..

« Je ne sais pas quand le chèque rentrera. Jane s'en occupe quand ça la chante. Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce sera un gros montant. Pour ce qui est de l'intro, elle s'est bien passée – rien d'inattendu en tout cas. Il me laisse les journées dispos…Ce type est totalement novice dans le truc – il m'a laissé les clés de sa baraque… »

Ce n'est qu'à la mention des clés de la résidence que Jasper décida de quitter l'écran de son téléphone pour mon visage. Il réduit son regard comme s'il me posait une question par la télépathie.

« Je pense pas que ce soit un piège. C'est juste qu'il ne connaît rien au système. » répondis-je.

Il continua à me fixer comme si mes propres mots pouvaient être un piège.

« Il ne me touchera pas – il me l'a encore divinement rappelé. » le rassurai-je.

« C'est lui qui ferait mieux de s'en rappeler s'il veut toucher quoi que ce soit dans l'avenir. » promit-il.

Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce Jasper.

Même si je le connaissais sur le bout des doigts, même si je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, cette dangerosité qui l'habitait depuis bientôt un an était effrayante.

« J'ai vu Rose aujourd'hui. Plus tard que prévu à cause du contrat. »

Il baissa à nouveau sa tête vers son téléphone. Non pas parce qu'il en avait rien à cirer – je le savais – mais plutôt parce que le sujet de Rosalie n'était pour lui qu'une suite générique d'emmerdes.

« Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait crever. »

Ses doigts se figèrent sur le clavier alors qu'il écrivait un texto.

« Et elle m'a dit… » commençai-je mais je n'arrivais pas à finir.

Il souleva sa tête cette fois ci, l'expression inquiète.

« Nous ne sommes pas sœur. » déclarai-je en baissant mon regard.

« Elle te l'as dit ou tu le crois ? Nuance – même grosse putain de différence. » dit-il et je pouvais entendre l'agacement dans sa voix.

« Tu comprends pas… Techniquement, elle a raison, je – j'suis pas sa – »

Il prit brusquement mon visage entre les mains et le souleva vers lui.

« Arrête. » ordonna-t-il, dans sa voix et dans ses yeux et dans ses mains…mais mes larmes coulaient déjà… « Je t'interdis de la croire. Et je t'interdis de me dire que j'comprends pas. Quoi ? J'peux pas comprendre le rejet ? Je suis son frère _très techniquement_ et elle refuse de me voir depuis presque un an ! Alors crois moi, je saisis parfaitement !»

Je me jetai dans ses bras.

« Désolée – je voulais pas – »

« Je sais… Juste – ne la crois pas » dit-il en me serrant fort, « T'es sa sœur. T'es la mienne. Et on est ensemble. C'est tout. »

Ce n'était pas tout.

Mais je n'avais que ça pour rester debout.

…

J'ai dû sonner une dizaine de fois et toquer davantage avant de me décider à utiliser les clés que m'avait donné Cullen.

J'ouvris la porte comme si un monstre m'attendait de l'autre coté – ça devenait ridicule. La maison était silencieuse et apparemment vide…Tout ce que je détestais.

Je refermai la porte consciencieusement et je déposai les clés sur l'étagère du hall d'entrée – Cullen pourrait les reprendre s'il le voudrait. Je réfléchis quelques secondes sur quoi faire de mes chaussures et conclu qu'il valait mieux être prudente avec l'humeur de mon client je laissai mes ballerines à l'entrée près de la porte.

J'aurais adoré foncer vers ma chambre et éviter l'inertie qui résidait au rez de chaussée mais j'étais trop assoiffée. Pas une goutte d'eau n'avait passé ma gorge depuis que j'avais vomis dans la chambre à Rosalie et je n'avais fait que marcher toute la journée. Je devais prendre un verre d'eau ou je tomberais dans les pommes.

Je me dirigeai alors méticuleusement vers la cuisine. Je n'aurais pas su que c'était une cuisine s'il n'y avait pas un lavabo et un panier à fruit énorme sur un des plans. J'imagine que j'avais affaire à un de ces aménagements ultra design et sophistiqués qui ne révélaient la vraie cuisine qu'après avoir appuyé sur un bouton magique caché quelque part.

Je restai immobile en tentant de trouver le moyen d'obtenir seulement un verre pour le remplir d'eau du robinet, et la solution fut vite trouvée quand mon regard tomba sur un verre noir accroché solitairement près du robinet. Je m'en emparai, il y avait écrit dessus : _**How about a nice cup of shut the fuck up ?**_

Je souris.

Il n'y avait que Cullen pour montrer son caractère offensif même sur sa tasse.

Je pris un verre d'eau puis un deuxième avant de monter dans ma pièce.

Même ma chambre était trop vaste pour mon propre bien. Je restai immobile devant l'immense lit – mon ennemi numéro 2 dans cette maison après Cullen. Je posai ma valise dessus – peut être que ça le rendrait moins accueillant – et je cherchai quelque chose à mettre de plus confortable que cette foutue robe. Une fois changée, je fis un tour rapide de l'endroit. Deux murs et deux baies vitrées dont une qui contenait l'ouverture vers un balcon. Je décrétai assez vite que le mur près du lit serait mon ennemi numéro 3 pourquoi avoir autant de miroir accroché dessus ? N'était ce pas plus décoratif de mettre des tableaux plutôt que d'avoir sa réflexion tous les cinq centimètres sur ce mur immense ? Je détestais les miroirs parce que je méprisais mon image. Et la voir sous tous les angles me donnait seulement l'impression de souiller davantage cet endroit.

Les baies vitrées feraient entrer un maximum de lumière, peut être que ça m'aiderait à ne pas m'endormir…Je sortis dans le balcon il donnait vers l'arrière de la résidence, je pouvais voir une partie de la maison voisine. Cullen me laisserait-il fumer ici ? Je n'étais pas _dans_ la maison, non ? Je soupirai…Il valait mieux patienter quelques jours avant de juste penser à négocier quoi que ce soit avec lui…

Je sortis du balcon en trainant mes pieds le long du tapis qui allait droit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, je retirai les écouteurs de mes oreilles et tentai de distinguer un quelconque bruit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Mais rien. Toujours ce silence affreux, et toujours aucun signe de présence de Cullen. Je replaçai mes écouteurs et j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était étincelante… couleur crème et différents tons de vert, si elle était aussi luxueuse que le reste de la maison, elle était plus classique que design et sophistiquée. De ce fait, elle semblait plus chaleureuse… plus humaine…Je sortis de la salle de bain et je me dirigeai vers le lit, je pris trois coussins, mon sac et je retournai dans la salle de bain. Je les posai dans le coin près de la douche et je m'installai dessus après avoir fermé la porte.

J'allais passer mes 14 jours ici.

La petitesse de la pièce par rapport à ma chambre était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir survivre dans la grandeur de cette maison. Et le manque de confort m'aiderait à lutter contre le sommeil.

Je vérifiai l'heure sur mon téléphone : 18h51.

Si je connaissais l'heure exacte de retour du Cullen, j'aurais pu dormir un petit peu et mettre une alarme pour me réveiller avant qu'il ne rentre. Mais là, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure de son retour, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je prenne le risque que mon client assiste à un de mes réveils turbulents…

Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de ma drogue…Le café.

Je sortis la boite de mini dosettes expresso et mon paquet de gobelets en plastique. Tout ce qu'il me fallait c'était de la caféine, peut importe sa forme – même dans de l'eau tiède dégoutante.

J'augmentai le son de la musique pour empêcher mes pensées d'aller là où je ne voulais pas et je sortis mon porte-monnaie histoire de faire le bilan de ce qu'il me restait.

8,10$

Jane n'avait toujours pas fais entrer l'argent de cette location sur mon compte. J'allais devoir me débrouiller avec le minimum vital jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de ma clémence.

Je rangeai les précieuses pièces à leur place et je tentai de me distraire sur les pages Web de mon téléphone. Jenks m'avait fait cadeau d'un IPhone et de son abonnement en échange d'une totale discrétion sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas bander…Comme si j'avais que ça à faire de le crier à l'univers…Comme si ses problèmes d'érection pouvaient me poser un problème à moi. Ce type était juste de l'argent facile.

La page d'accueil _MSN_ s'ouvrit et une des actus du jour : _tabac et maladies et respiratoires_.

Je sélectionnai le sujet même si j'en avais rien à cirer. Je crèverais volontiers de maladies respiratoires si quelqu'un me réglait mes problèmes – ceux qui faisaient que je fumais.

Cancer broncho-pulmonaire…

Je lisais…

Broncho-pneumopathie chronique obstructive…

Je lisais…

Tabagisme passif…

Je lisais…

Asthme professionnel…

Je lisais…

Asthme de l'enfant…

Je bloquai.

Nathan.

Peut être que si j'expliquais à Brandon que je fumais, elle comprendrait que j'étais dangereuse pour le gosse ? Peut être qu'elle me foutrait la paix une fois pour toute ?

_Le tabac n'est pas un allergène pouvant être en soi responsable de la maladie asthmatique. Il s'agit surtout d'un irritant de l'appareil respiratoire, il rend donc les bronches plus sensibles à la présence d'un allergène. Le tabac est donc un facteur aggravant de la maladie et une cause de crise asthmatique ou asthme aigue grave dans le jargon médical – _

Je sursautai quand j'entendis le bruit d'un claquement de porte par dessus la musique dans mes oreilles.

Je me soulevai immédiatement en retirant les écouteurs et je sortis de la salle de bain.

Etait-ce la porte de la chambre de Cullen ou la porte d'entrée de la maison ?

Je me rapprochai de la sortie de ma pièce de sorte à mieux percevoir des signes de présence de mon client. Je n'entendis rien de particulier jusqu'à l'écoute de pas montant les escaliers.

Je m'éloignai de la porte.

Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Où étais-je censée me trouver à son retour ?

Je vis une ombre s'arrêter devant ma porte et je retins ma respiration. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant que je ne voulais absolument pas voir Cullen.

L'ombre resta un moment immobile avant de finalement disparaître.

La seconde suivante la porte de la chambre de Cullen claqua en créant des frissons le long de mon échine.

Il était – pour ne pas changer – énervé.

Je restais figée au milieu de la pièce perdue dans ce que je devais faire. La porte s'ouvrit alors à nouveau pour claquer _à nouveau_, et directement la descente des escaliers. Puis le silence…Je pris mon téléphone, il était presque 21h.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain et je continuai ma nuit entre les sites Web superflus, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, et les cafés répugnants… Et quand, même, le sol dur et froid de la salle de bain deviendrait accueillant pour y dormir, je me lèverai et je ferai les cents pas dans la chambre pour ne pas sombrer. Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue était tellement importante que même le fait de marcher était vain – et ce lit immense près de moi… je ne savais plus si je voulais plonger dedans ou le détruire.

Alors que je sortais du balcon pour revenir à l'intérieur de ma chambre, j'entendis le son d'un piano. Je me rapprochai de la porte pour mieux entendre. Les notes semblaient maitrisées…ciblées…énervées. Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître le morceau même si ma culture musicale n'était pas mauvaise…une composition personnelle ? Le jeu était rapide et ardent. Je glissai au sol et je laissai ma tête reposer sur la porte.

La vivacité de la musique me garderait peut-être loin du sommeil.

…

_(__Mardi 2 Septembre__.)_

C'est vers 7h15 que le dernier claquement de porte retentit.

Cullen venait de quitter sa maison.

Je pris une douche rapide et je m'habillai. Je ramassai tous les gobelets ainsi que les dosettes vides pour les jeter à la poubelle mais je ne trouvai pas cette dernière dans la pièce ni dans la salle de bain…Il devait surement y en avoir dans la cuisine.

J'hésitai avant de sortir de la pièce – et s'il était encore là ?

Je tendis l'oreille contre la porte : absolument aucun bruit. Je tournai doucement le poignet et j'observai par la fente le couloir extérieur. La maison semblait déserte.

Je sortis de la pièce et je fus surprise de constater qu'il faisait très froid. Je serrai mon écharpe autour du cou et je descendis l'escalier. Cullen devait avoir allumé la climatisation au maximum, parce qu'il ne faisait surement pas aussi froid dehors.

J'arrivais au rez de chaussée et la chair de poule liée à l'espace immense s'ajouta à celle liée à la température de la maison. Je me débarrassai rapidement de mes déchets dans la cuisine avant de fuir le vide glacial de cette maison.

…

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, je pouvais à peine sentir mes jambes. Je venais de faire le trajet depuis la résidence de Cullen à pied. Mon client vivait dans une banlieue de riche non desservit par les transports en commun…j'aurais pu prendre le bus une fois arrivée dans le centre ville mais j'avais 8,10$ qui se battaient dans mon sac et dont j'avais besoin pour me nourrir aujourd'hui. Je n'avais rien mangé hier et ça se faisait clairement sentir immédiatement. La migraine et les vertiges ainsi que les nausées liées à un estomac vide depuis trop longtemps devenaient insupportables.

Je décidai de prendre quelque chose à la cafeteria avant d'aller voir Angela. Il était 9h00 – elle devait surement donner le petit déjeuner à Rosalie. J'esquivai la culpabilité en me concentrant sur ce que j'allais acheter avec le peu d'argent dont je disposais.

J'optai pour un croissant et un cacao. Je savais que j'aurais encore faim après ça… mais c'était le plus consistant que je pouvais avoir avec mon argent.

…

Angela était bien la seule bénédiction dans mon existence. Je quittai le bâtiment de Psychiatrie après avoir reçu de sa part les dernières nouvelles au sujet de Rose. Celle ci était stationnaire mais elle était retournée dans son mutisme depuis mon départ hier. Angela avait tenté de me rassurer sur le fait que je prenais de la distance envers Rosalie mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable et égoïste.

_**J'étais**_ coupable en étant responsable de toute la merde actuelle.

Et j_**'étais**_ égoïste en fuyant mes responsabilisés envers Rose.

Je remontai mon écharpe tandis que j'entrai dans le bâtiment principal de l'hôpital. J'avais besoin de me réveiller, je me sentais trop faible – ce que je donnerais pour un café ou une cigarette… mais tout ce que j'avais dans mon sac était un misérable billet de 1 dollar en guise de monnaie pour le trop petit déjeuner prit ce matin…

Cette journée allait être un calvaire.

J'entrai dans les toilettes du hall et je rinçai mon visage pour réanimer mon esprit. Lorsque je le soulevai, je me retrouvai en face de mon reflet sur la glace.

Les nausées augmentèrent en flèche.

J'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir un client intelligent – quelqu'un qui voyait clairement ce que j'étais et qui donc qui ne voulait rien de physique avec moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de bluffer ou de jouer sur les artifices pour paraître belle. Mais si Jane me voyait durant mon contrat avec Cullen dans l'état que me renvoyait le miroir, elle me tuerait de ses propres mains.

Je sortis des toilettes en replaçant les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et en remontant l'écharpe au maximum sur mon visage.

C'est quand je me dirigeai vers la sortie que je stoppai mes pas.

Le gosse au rubik's était à quelques mètres de moi avec une femme accroupie devant lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de Brandon celle ci était moins petite, cheveux châtains et bouclés, vêtue d'un tailleur. Elle se redressa debout et commença à marcher mais le petit restait figé dans sa position, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules… La femme s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers lui, elle semblait légèrement exaspérée…

Je me rapprochai d'eux. Personne ne se rendit compte que j'étais juste à coté de la scène.

« Mon bureau est juste là, jeune homme. Nous allons juste discuter. Comme des amis. »

Je réduis mon regard.

Qui était cette conne ?

Je fis un pas en avant.

« Nathan ? »

Deux paires de yeux se plantèrent sur moi.

« Bella ? » demanda le gosse comme s'il n'y croyait pas…Je retirai mes écouteurs tandis qu'il marchait déjà vers moi, « Bella ! » s'exclama-t-il avant d'entourer mes cuisses de ses bras.

Je restai paralysée, les mains en l'air.

« Euh…salut ? »

« Pourquoi t'es pas venue hier ? » demanda-t-il contre mon Jeans. Il ne me lâchait pas.

« Mmh… j'avais…des soucis ? » répondis-je mais ça sonnait comme une question. Il souleva sa tête vers moi mais ses bras m'entouraient toujours.

« Des soucis ? ça va ? »

Qu'est ce qu'avait ce gosse a toujours s'inquiéter pour moi quand il avait sa propre dose d'emmerdes ?

Je devais être condamnée à éprouver la culpabilité jusqu'à ma mort.

Si je fuyais une source, une autre se plantait devant moi.

J'entendis un éclaircissement de gorge puis des talons s'approcher de nous.

« La fameuse Bella… »

Je ne dis rien je continuais seulement à la fixer en posant mes mains sur les épaules du petit pour l'inciter à me lâcher.

« Jessica Stainley. Assistante sociale. C'est moi qui m'occupe de ce dossier. » annonça-t-elle en me tendant une main et en faisant un signe de tête vers le petit.

« De Nathan. » estimai-je utile de corriger, tout serrant la main de la femme.

Elle sourit comme si quelque chose dans ma réplique la comblait.

« Nous allions discuter dans mon bureau, joignez-vous à nous. »

« Non…. je – »

« Ssii Bella ! Viens avec moi ! » lança le petit en s'écartant de moi mais en agrippant ma main.

La femme souleva son sourcil comme pour me défier de refuser… Comment si elle croyait avoir un pouvoir sur moi…

La seule personne qui m'incita à la suivre était Nathan.

Et c'était mauvais.

Dans quelle merde m'étais-je foutue ?

…

Le sentiment de panique s'atténua fortement lorsqu'elle posa une tasse de café chaude entre mes mains.

J'étais assise sur un fauteuil en face du bureau de l'assistante sociale, et Nathan était sur le fauteuil à coté de moi.

« Vous savez quel sujet j'avais choisis pour mon mémoire de fin de cursus ? » demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans des papiers sur son bureau, « Ah là ! » s'exclama-t-elle quand elle trouva le tas de feuilles qu'elle cherchait. Elle souleva son regard vers moi, l'air étonné de ne pas entendre ma voix, puis elle craqua un sourire facile, « évidemment, vous savez pas – je suis bête – j'avais choisis : Existe-t-il un instinct chez l'enfant ? »

Je la regardais sceptiquement.

_Et alors ?_

« Je crois que la relation qui existe entre cet enfant et vous répond totalement à la question de mon mémoire : Oui. » dit-elle en observant Nathan. Je tournai ma tête vers lui il jouait silencieusement avec son rubik's. « Il en est de même pour le rapport entre le Docteur Masen et Nathan. »

Je ramenai mon regard sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » déclarai-je quand en fait je ne _**voulais **_pas__savoir de quoi elle parlait. Pourquoi le sentiment de panique revenait-il ?

« Nathan, chéri, tu ne voudrais pas aller jouer – regarde, dans le coin, il y a plein de jeux là bas, tu t'amuseras. » fit-elle au gosse. Celui ci la regarda un moment avant de descendre de son fauteuil.

Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers les jouets.

Il poussa son fauteuil jusqu'à le coller au mien avant de se réinstaller dessus.

« Je parle de ça. » conclu-t-elle, satisfaite.

La panique était à son comble.

« Une confiance aussi aveugle et un attachement aussi exclusif relèvent de l'instinct. Plus précisément, l'instinct de survie. »

Le téléphone sur son bureau se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha, exaspérée d'être coupée dans sa foutue psychanalyse…Je me tournai vers Nathan – je voulais tellement lui crier dessus – le secouer – _Pourquoi moi ? De toutes les personnes sur Terre, pourquoi se coller à moi, bon sang ?_

Il souleva sa tête vers moi, le sourire et l'innocence peinte sur son visage.

« Je peux avoir ton écharpe ? » demanda-t-il en me tendant son cube.

Et la colère que je voulais cracher sur lui ne pouvait pas être plus forte.

Mais tout ce que je fis était retirer mon écharpe.

Et me concentrer pour ne pas craquer dans ce putain de bureau.

« C'était Mlle Brandon. » dit l'assistante sociale en raccrochant le téléphone, « C'est l'heure du déjeuner et des médicaments. » ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Nathan, « Je crains donc d'avoir à écourter cet entretien. »

Je me levai sans attendre. Nathan suivit mon mouvement.

« On va manger ensemble ? » fit-il.

« Alice vient de me dire que son appétit est meilleur quand vous êtes avec lui. Vous devriez l'accompagnez au service. »

« Je ne – »

« Ouii ! Elle vient avec moi ! » lança Nathan, tout excité.

La femme se mit à rire en passant une main dans les cheveux du petit.

Ils étaient ravis.

J'étais terrorisée.

…

Nous devions passer près de la cafétéria pour prendre l'ascenseur vers la Pédiatrie.

« Attends Bella ! Regarde ! » s'exclama Nathan en tirant sur ma main qu'il tenait depuis qu'on avait quitté le bureau de Stainley. Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine de la cafèt. « Mmh…des Oreo… », il souleva son regard vers moi, « Je peux en avoir ? »

Il me regardait comme si c'était évident que je répondrais à tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Je ne savais pas ce qui faisait le plus mal. La naïveté incompréhensible de ce gosse ou mon inaptitude à lui offrir un misérable paquet de biscuits.

Je n'avais qu'un putain de dollar sur moi.

Pourquoi avais-je pris un petit déjeuner ce matin ?

« Je…Je n'ai pas de monnaie sur moi, désolée, je – »

« Pas grave, viens ! Sinon Alice va nous gronder. » dit-il en ignorant mon inutilité.

…

« C'est quoi votre nom ? »

Je regardai, impassible, Alice Brandon se redresser sur le canapé.

Comme si ce qui allait suivre serait d'un intérêt spécial.

Comme si j'allais lui répondre.

« Je vous ai demandé le votre ? » esquivai-je.

Elle sourit.

Et ça m'énervait.

« Je vous l'ai donné. »

« Je vous ai rien demandé. »

« Ce n'est qu'un nom, vous savez ? »

« Si ce n'est pas grand chose, vous pourrez alors très bien vous en passer. »

Elle me scruta un moment avant d'ouvrir à nouveau sa bouche.

« J'aimerais seulement connaître davantage la femme pour laquelle un de nos patients voue un amour inconditionnel. »

« Tout ça à cause vous. » répliquai-je.

« En quoi est-ce ma faute ? Je n'ai rien fait, tout vient de Nathan. »

« Vous n'avez rien fait, et c'est exactement pour ça que c'est de votre faute. Quel genre de responsable êtes vous pour laisser un enfant s'attacher à une totale étrangère ? »

« J'accorde ma confiance à Nathan avant de vous l'accorder. Et si c'est vous qu'il choisit, alors je vous choisis. Tout simplement. »

« C'est qu'un gosse bordel ! » lançai-je.

« De quoi avez vous tellement peur ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre mais je bloquai la bouche ouverte.

_De moi, pauvre conne ! J'ai peur de moi !_

Elle répondit à sa propre question, comme si celle ci était rhétorique initialement.

« Vous avez peur de faire du mal à cet enfant. » Son ton ne pouvait pas être plus calme et assuré. « De ce simple fait, je sais que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. Comment alors pourrais-je ne pas être rassurée ? » conclu-t-elle.

Je vis sa main s'approcher de ma cuisse dans un de ces gestes rassurants, mais mon expression dû la freiner dans son élan parce qu'elle garda finalement sa foutue main pour elle.

« J'aimerais qu'on soit amies. » déclara-t-elle.

Je crois que j'aurais préféré avoir sa main sur moi qu'entendre une connerie pareille.

« Vous êtes cinglée. » répondis-je.

Elle sourit.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit dans le bureau de Brandon.

Je reconnu facilement la chanson : _I'm yours__de Jason Mraz. _Elle se précipita sur son sac derrière son bureau et s'empara de son portable.

« Je t'ai appelé toute la nuit ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? »

…

« Parce que j'étais inquiète ! »

…

« Je veux te voir – aujourd'hui. »

…

« Non…j'ai encore du travail…Je t'appelle dans une heure – et tu ferais mieux de répondre ! »

…

« Fais attention à toi… »

…

« Oui, bien j'ai l'impression qu'en une heure, le pire peut t'arriver. »

…

« Okay…A plus tard… »

Elle continua à fixer l'écran de son téléphone un moment avant de le jeter dans son sac et de se diriger vers le petit coin bar de son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une petite boite blanche nacrée avant de me rejoindre à nouveau sur le canapé.

« J'ai besoin de chocolat. » dit-elle en ouvrant sa petite boîte avant de me la tendre, « Prenez en. »

Je fis non de la tête, interloquée par son attitude facile et ouverte. Elle prit un chocolat et le posa sur ma cuisse

« Vous en avez aussi besoin. » fit-elle avant de se servir pour elle.

Je la regardai, déconcertée, déguster son chocolat puis un autre et encore un autre. Je décidai de prendre celui qu'elle m'avait donné avant qu'il ne fonde sur mon Jeans.

« J'ai besoin de vous. » déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Parce que Nathan a besoin de vous. »

Je ne pouvais même plus nier que ce gosse voulait s'accrocher à moi comme mon ombre. C'était évident. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse ?

« J'aimerais que vous passiez le voir régulièrement, idéalement à l'heure du repas, ça l'aiderait pour sa nutrition et, bien sûr, pour son moral. Le reste suivra si ces deux points sont améliorés. »

Je me mis à rire.

Hystériquement.

« Pour qui me prenez-vous exactement ? » demandai-je une fois calmée.

Elle continua seulement à me regarder entre l'amusement et l'étonnement.

Je l'amusais.

Pas pour longtemps.

« Pensez-vous que je sois une foutue gamine qui se fait tellement chier dans sa petite vie rose et facile qu'elle se promène dans un hôpital pour perdre son temps ? Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire de nourrir un gosse que je ne connais ni de près ni de loin ? »

Seule la consternation était maintenant visible sur son visage.

« Vous croyez que le fait d'avoir un musée en guise de bureau vous donne le droit d'immiscer un de vos patients dans ma putain de vie ? » crachai-je à bout de nerfs. J'en avais tellement marre de cette condescendance de bourgeoise pourrie gâtée…

Je la vis cligner des yeux avant de se redresser sur le canapé et de souffler mon cerveau.

« Vous savez Bella, j'ai une sorte de… capacité… à _**voir**_ les personnes. » commença-t-elle. « Je sais que vous êtes capable de décrypter fibre par fibre chacune des toiles de mon bureau. Je sais que vous travaillez très dur pour paraître transparente et inintéressante. Mais en fait, vous réalisez exactement l'inverse. ». Elle rapprocha son visage. « Vous _**êtes**_ visible. Et alors que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous tuez à rester dans cette armure d'indifférence, moi, je ne vous juge pas. » Elle recula contre le bras du canapé. « Ne me prenez pas pour une bourgeoise pourrie gâtée s'il vous plait. Je suis simplement une passionnée. Et je n'exige rien de vous. Je vous _**demande**_ de passer un peu de temps avec un enfant qui a besoin de votre présence pour aller mieux. La réponse est à votre liberté. Est ce que vous voulez aider cet enfant, oui ou non ? »

Je ne pouvais même pas me concentrer sur l'analyse – trop juste – qu'elle venait de faire.

Deux mots résonnaient trop fort dans mon crâne.

Oui et non.

Oui ou non.

Ca ressemblait à un choix…Une forme de liberté…Mais s'en était tellement loin…

Aider cet enfant : Oui ou non.

Ne pas être un monstre : Oui ou non.

Quand je fuyais une source de culpabilité, une autre se pointait.

Mon châtiment.

« Swan. Bella Swan. »

…

« Elle est retournée dans son mutisme. » expliquai-je à Jasper la situation de Rosalie sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je venais de quitter le bureau de Brandon.

Et Jasper était encore une fois concentré sur l'écran de son téléphone.

Je mis une articulation de ma main dans la bouche.

« Elle sait qu'on s'approche de…la date. » ajoutai-je.

Je sentis ma peau se déchirer entre mes dents.

« Arrête Bell's. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi le goût du sang ne me dégoutait pas quand je m'arrachais la peau.

Ma main me fut brusquement retirée pour finir dans le T-shirt de Jasper. Il tentait de stopper le saignement. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux du fait de l'inclinaison de sa tête et des mèches blondes qui retombaient sur son front. Mais je pouvais voir le sang séché à l'intérieur de ses narines…Il avait sniffé de la cocaïne.

Je voulais juste mettre l'autre main en bouche – n'importe quoi – juste pour me faire mal autant qu'il se faisait mal.

« Tu peux me passer 3,50$ s'il te plait ? » demandai-je pour détourner mes pensées.

« 3,50$ ? »

« Le prix d'un paquet d'Oreo… » répondis-je en priant pour qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions. Il se contenta seulement de glisser des billets dans la main qu'il tenait toujours. Son téléphone sonna.

« Je dois répondre. »

« Ouai… »

Il lâcha ma main pour mettre les siennes autours de mon visage et le soulever vers lui.

C'était tellement difficile de le regarder dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-il paraître, en même temps, détruit et indestructible ?

Il embrassa mon front dans cette façon qui hurlait la protection avant de se tourner et de répondre au téléphone qui sonnait toujours.

…

Lorsque j'arrivais à la résidence de Cullen en fin de journée, je ne m'attardai pas à toquer ou à sonner plusieurs fois avant d'entrer. Dés le premier essai, j'utilisai la clé. Cullen pouvait être présent ou absent, me provoquer, m'insulter, me frapper – peu importe – je n'avais pas la force de lutter ou même de l'éviter.

Tout ce à quoi je pensais était la faim et le sommeil.

J'entrai donc dans la maison pour découvrir le même vide froid et silencieux que ce matin. Je montai directement dans ma pièce Cullen n'était nulle part.

Je laissai mon sac tomber au sol une fois la porte fermée. Je vérifiai l'heure sur mon téléphone : 17h40. Si je faisais en fonction de la journée d'hier, Cullen reviendrait dans les coups de 20h30-21h. Ce qui me donnait un peu de temps pour dormir si je réglais mon réveil pour 19H45. Je savais que ce n'était pas sûr mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais me reposer, et je préférais le faire en l'absence présumée de mon client.

Je pris quelques oreillers du lit et je m'installai, comme la veille, dans la salle de bain. Le manque de confort m'aiderait à me réveiller…Je fouillai dans mon sac pour la brioche que j'avais acheté avec une partie de l'argent de Jasper et je la mangeai avant de m'endormir…

…

Le plafond me tomba sur la tête quand mon réveil sonna.

C'était l'impression que j'avais en tout cas.

Je me soulevai rapidement pour lutter contre l'épuisement. Je rinçai mon visage avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour le balcon. Même debout, dans la fraicheur extérieure, j'avais le sentiment que je pourrais m'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Je fouillai dans mon sac et je m'emparai de ce qui était utile pour me faire un café.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la fatigue se dissipa.

Et toujours aucun signe de vie dans le reste de la maison.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut qu'une suite, plus laborieuse que la veille, de sites internet, de cents pas dans la pièce, de cafés miteux, de musique à pleins sons…

Puis les claquements de portes s'ajoutèrent quand Cullen revint à la maison.

Et enfin, le piano.

Je restai debout près de la porte à tenter de percevoir l'humeur de mon client à travers le morceau joué.

Enervé.

_Original…_

….

(_Mercredi 3 Septembre.)_

J'essayais de comprendre la signification de cette location tandis que je marchais vers l'hôpital.

Nous étions au troisième jour du contrat et j'avais à peine vu mon client – pouvais-je espérer une meilleure location ? Je faisais tout pour ne pas croiser le chemin de Cullen et celui ci se trouvait être moins tenace que prévue vis à vis de ma compagnie. Devais-je suspecter quelque chose ? Y avait-il un piège quelque part ? Attendait-il que je craque ?

J'agitai ma tête, perdue dans les possibilités…

Seul le temps me le dira…

…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais de tes journées ? » demandai-je à Nathan en observant la vue depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Mmh…j'attends pour être avec toi. Ensuite, je suis avec toi. Apres, j'attends pour être avec Masen. Ensuite je suis avec Masen. Et voilà ! Je dors ! »

Je me tournai vers le gosse.

Toute cette situation était forcement malsaine.

« Tu sais qu'il y a une salle de jeux dehors ? Avec pleins d'enfants ? Tu pourrais t'amuser avec eux. »

« Je préfère m'amuser avec toi. »

C'était ridicule.

« Et je peux savoir en quoi je suis amusante ? »

Il était concentré à décoller les deux biscuits d'un Oreo sans les casser. Une fois détachés, il léchait la crème au milieu…

« Mmh…T'es sûre t'en veux pas ? » demanda-t-il en tendant le paquet de gâteaux.

« Non, ça va, fais toi plaisir… » répondis-je, « Est ce que les médecins ou les infirmières ont dit que tu pouvais pas aller dans la salle de jeux ? » demandai-je.

« Je sais pas… »

Je demanderai à Brandon.

….

« Tout le monde recherche le bonheur. Personne ne veut la douleur. Mais tu ne peux pas avoir d'arc en ciel sans un peu de pluie. » terminai-je de lire le bouquin que nous étions partis chercher dans la salle de jeux, Nathan et moi.

Si Brandon m'avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas de contre indication à ce qu'il sorte de sa chambre, Nathan gérait définitivement mal la salle pleine d'enfants. A peine avions nous pénétré la salle, que sa main se crispa autour de la mienne et qu'il commença à hyperventiler. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de choisir un jouet, j'ai pris rapidement quelques livres et j'ai décampé de la pièce pour ramener le petit dans la sécurité de sa chambre.

« J'ai pas compris la fin, Bella… » me ramena-t-il au présent.

Je soupirai à l'idée de lui expliquer quelque chose d'aussi faux que la moralité de ce livre.

« Bien...ça veut dire que… qu'on est tous obligé de passer par de mauvais moments pour être heureux un jour… »

Il se mit à réfléchir.

« Alors, après tout ça, je serais heureux ? » demanda-t-il dans toute sa candeur.

« Oui chéri… » mentis-je.

Quelle était la garantie pour que ce gosse soit heureux un jour ?

J'étais dans l'œil du cyclone depuis bientôt un an, et je ne voyais toujours pas de foutu arc en ciel.

…

Je finissais de lire le troisième livre lorsque je m'en rendis compte que Nathan s'était endormis. Je tentai de me lever du lit pour le laisser se reposer mais il s'accrocha à mon gilet au premier mouvement. Je me tournai vers lui il était allongé sur le coté, face vers moi…Il semblait épuisé…mais son sommeil paraissait paisible... Je tentai de retirer le rubik's de sa main mais j'échouai. Je passai à défaut mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour mieux voir son visage…

_Qu'allai-je faire de toi, Nathan John Scott ?_

…

« Bella ? Bella ? »

J'ouvris mes yeux à la sensation d'être remuée par quelqu'un…

« Reposée ? »

Je clignai des yeux le temps de comprendre où je me trouvais et qui me parlait.

Dans le lit de Nathan.

Alice Brandon.

« Merde – j'suis désolée – j'voulais pas – »

« Il n'y aucun problème. » assura-t-elle en souriant, « Je suis même contente que vous ayez dormis, vous en aviez besoin. » ajouta-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers l'autre coté du lit.

« Où est Nathan ? » demandai-je.

« Avec une infirmière en salle de soin, elle lui explique comment utiliser les pompes pour l'asthme. »

Je poussai mes cheveux de mon visage.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demandai-je en cherchant mon sac pour mon portable.

« 19h30 – »

« Quoi ? Combien de temps ? – Merde – » paniquai-je en sortant du lit du petit. Comment ai-je pu être aussi insouciante ? Et si j'avais fais un cauchemar avec les crises qui s'en suivent devant le gosse ?

« Hey ? » fit Brandon en posant sa main sur mon bras tandis que je récupérai mon écharpe et mon sac, « Il n'y a pas de quoi stresser, vraiment – »

« Je dois partir – j'ai – j'ai un rendez vous et je vais être en retard. » la coupai-je en réalisant que je risquais d'arriver chez Cullen après ce dernier.

_Je risquais de le rencontrer !_

« Vous ne voulez pas attendre que Nathan revienne ? »

« Pas le temps ! Dites lui que je serai là demain ! »

Et je quittai le service.

…

Même si j'avais marché plus vite que d'habitude, j'étais moins fatiguée que la veille quand j'arrivais chez Cullen. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormis dans la chambre de Nathan, mais nous étions revenue de la salle de jeux après le déjeuner. J'avais dû m'endormir un peu avant 15h…Soit une sieste d'environ 4h30…Et sans cauchemar. Ca devait forcement expliquer la moindre fatigue actuelle.

Je sonnai à deux reprises mais aucune réponse.

Je sortis alors les clés et j'ouvris la porte de la maison.

Elle semblait encore une fois vide.

Il était 20h15… Avais-je eu de la chance ?

Je montais doucement à ma pièce sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Il suffit du temps que j'enlève mon Jeans et que j'enfile un pantalon en coton pour que j'entende la porte d'entrée claquer depuis ma chambre.

_J'avais_ eu de la chance.

Cullen venait de rentrer.

Je vis à nouveau l'ombre bloquer devant ma porte avant de disparaître, suivit par le claquement de sa porte.

Je ne perdis pas de temps à m'installer dans la salle de bain et à débuter ma petite routine de survie contre le sommeil.

Je reposai ma tête contre le carrelage en retirant les écouteurs de mes oreilles, fatiguée d'écouter la musique en boucle…

Et mon cerveau se mit à remuer tout – chaque putain de chose dans ma vie.

C'était le problème quand je n'était pas totalement claquée : mon esprit avait encore suffisamment d'énergie pour aller là où il ne fallait pas. Et là, il avait décidé de bloquer sur le nouvel escarre qui s'était ajouté chez Rosalie. Angela me l'avait transmis ce matin.

Je m'en voulais tellement…

Je savais très bien que l'escarre était lié à l'immobilisation et à la dénutrition mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que je déchirais sa peau de mes propres mains.

Parce que si elle était à l'hôpital, ce n'était _**que**_ ma faute.

Et malgré tout, je me permettais de m'éloigner de Rose pour que ma conscience soit tranquille – quelle sorte de sœur étais-je, bon sang ?

Elle avait tellement raison…

…_On n'est pas sœur toi et moi, chérie…_

J'essuyais mon visage des larmes silencieuses quand j'entendis le jeu de piano débuter.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et je plaquai l'oreille contre la porte de la pièce.

Captivant mais pas suffisamment…

Et j'avais besoin d'être captivée par quelque chose.

Je posai ma main contre le poignet et je le tournai doucement…sans bruit…de sorte à créer une fente fine de visibilité extérieure. Je sentis directement la fraicheur entrer dans ma pièce, et rien que ça suffit à me réveiller.

Les notes étaient si correctement frappées que l'on pouvait parfaitement distinguer l'indépendance du pouce et de l'auriculaire. L'art du doigté ajouté à la colère qui semblait habiter Cullen de façon constante fournissait tellement de vie à la musique…

Je devais me rapprocher.

J'ouvris la porte doucement et je fis quelques pas vers l'escalier en serrant mon gilet autour de moi.

Il gelait.

Je m'installai sur la marche la plus haute de sorte à ne pas être repérée par Cullen. Dès qu'il cesserait de jouer, je retournerai en vitesse dans ma chambre.

En attendant, je lutterai contre le sommeil et mes pensées morbides en me laissant emporter par ce que je possédais de plus vivant et de plus sain en ce moment.

Le jeu de Cullen.

…

**Quand il gèle quelque part, c'est que ça brûle ailleurs…**

**(CamiliaHK.)**

…

A/N :

Même pour dire que vous êtes dégoutées de ne pas avoir eu un peu d'Edward dans ce chapitre, que vous en avez marre de ma lenteur à publier, ou que vous êtes frustrées par cette fiction qui semble ne pas avancer : vous avez le droit de laisser une review.

Vous préférerez le chapitre suivant… Ce soir ?

Oui. Ce soir

PS : problème pour copier le lien polyvore sur mon profil donc je le laisse ici : .com/tn_chp_13/set?id=38844992


	14. Chapter 14

A/N :

Merci pour chacun de vos commentaires++

Merci pour votre patience+++

Merci pour votre confiance++++

J'estime utile de rappeler que c'est Rated-M quand on est dans la tête d'Edward…

Et pour ce qui est des _Polyvores_, c'est réglé ! CF mon profil pour les liens chapitre 13 et 14.

(L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.)

…

**Chapitre 14.**

**Beaucoup de questions ne trouvent pas de réponses.**

**Les minutes passent…les jours…les semaines…parfois les années…**

**Puis la vie répond.**

**(Alessandro Baricco)**

…

_(__Mercredi 3 Septembre__.)_

_Pdv Edward._

Je devais parler à quelqu'un.

La situation devenait critique.

Comme une maladie, _**elle**_ m'avait infecté jusqu'à occuper mes foutus rêves.

Comme une épidémie, je pensais à _**elle**_ partout jusqu'à imaginer son putain de parfum sur Nathan.

J'allais devenir dingue.

La merde avait commencé avant même qu'elle débarque lundi, quand je pouvais pas jouir en baisant Victoria la veille. L'image d'une brune était brulée sur mes rétines tandis que je tirais sur les cheveux d'une rousse. Et bien sûr, l'ego surdimensionné de Victoria pouvait pas gérer d'être jetée avant qu'un de nous deux n'est atteint l'orgasme.

La chienne a alors débarqué chez moi lundi matin pétante dans le plein mode garce furieuse.

Comme si ce genre de connerie m'impressionnait.

Je lui ai dis de foutre le camps.

J'étais encore en train de remonter l'escalier vers ma chambre quand j'ai entendus Victoria demander dans tout son mépris :

_« Vous êtes ? »_

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne censée se pointer chez moi ce matin.

Victoria devait être en face d'_**elle**_.

Et j'aurais pu signaler ma présence de sorte que les deux femmes ne se parlent pas. Mais quelle sorte d'abruti aurais-je été pour me priver d'entendre _**sa**_ réponse à _**cette**_ question.

_Qui es tu, bordel ?_

C'est à partir de la seconde où j'ai entendu sa réponse que mon sang a commencé à bouillonner. _« Et vous ? Vous êtes ? »_. Je pouvais même pas me concentrer sur la satisfaction de voir l'arrogante et respectée Victoria Reynolds se faire remettre en place par cette fille…La frustration de n'avoir aucune réponse sur son identité était trop importante et à peine calmée par l'écoute de la suite de leur conversation.

Le reste de l'introduction n'a été qu'une suite de frustration me conduisant à la limite de la rupture.

Directement après m'être débarrassé de Reynolds, je me retrouvai en face de l'incarnation de la simplicité et de l'innocence.

Des ballerines ?

Des putains de ballerines ?

Lui lancer une remarque cinglante fut comme instinctif. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je cache le fait que j'étais allumé par le naturel qui dégageait de cette fille. Je lui ai alors reproché son retard quand en fait je m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce moment.

Elle a alors commencé à s'excuser.

Je ne supportais pas cette façon qu'elle avait de demander à chaque minute mon pardon. Comme si elle avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Je voulais juste la provoquer, je voulais juste qu'elle sorte de sa foutue coquille en acier. Mais tout ce qu'elle fit consistait à_** me**_ provoquer en me réduisant au même niveau que ses autres clients – ceux qu'elle craignait et pour qui les apologies gratuites devaient pleuvoir.

Elle a donc continué à s'excuser toutes les trois secondes sans se rendre compte qu'a chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle ajoutait une molécule d'uranium dans la pièce.

Rien n'a amélioré la tension qui bourgeonnait à l'intérieur de moi.

Elle semblait inattentive à ce que je disais ses pensées toujours ailleurs – et bordel, ce que je ferais pour les connaître.

Son parfum était trop fort tout en étant trop faible – comment était-ce possible ?

Son tatouage bleu contrasté par le orange de sa robe fut comme un néon pour ma bite dès lors qu'elle se tourna pour prendre l'escalier. C'est quand elle s'arrêta devant la première marche pour porter sa valise que je me demandai si elle ne cherchait pas à me narguer avec ce dos pâle ancré de roses bleues. Quand je lui pris la valise des mains, je voulais juste qu'elle s'écarte de moi avant que mon cerveau se noie totalement dans mes couilles.

L'attraction se changea en peur lorsqu'elle choisit la chambre directement en face de la mienne. Comme si le fait qu'elle aurait pris une pièce plus loin que celle choisit pourrait m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

Il fallait vraiment que je parle à quelqu'un.

La colère refit surface en pleine force quand elle me mentit au sujet du tableau dans sa chambre.

Elle savait très bien ce que c'était – je pouvais parier mon bras la dessus.

Mais pourquoi me le cacher, bon sang ? Où on était bordel ? A l'époque des esclaves qui cachaient à leur maitre leur capacité à lire ?

A ce moment là, j'avais atteins un niveau tel d'énervement que je décidais de juste me casser de la maison.

Mais il fallut qu'elle me suive dans ces foutus escaliers.

Il fallut qu'elles posent ces putains de mains sur moi.

Et je jure sur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus saint dans cet univers que c'était comme si elle avait directement agrippé ma bite.

Quel autre choix avais-je que de l'écarter de moi ?

Et parce que je n'étais qu'un connard qui pouvait pas gérer d'être allumé par cette fille, celle ci finit au sol, noyée dans ses demandes d'excuses.

Ce fut la dernière molécule d'uranium utile à me faire exploser.

Je la plaquai contre le mur.

J'étais à deux doigts d'enfoncer mon érection contre son ventre quand quelque chose attrapa mon attention.

La boucle d'oreille solitaire.

J'étais tellement proche d'elle qu'il m'était facile de l'analyser. Je n'étais pas Alice pour dire de vue si c'était de l'or ou du plaqué, mais la forme de l'objet qui pendait était claire.

Une théière.

Cette fille portait une seule boucle d'oreille. Et c'était une putain de théière ridicule.

Et alors que je pensais avoir atteint mon pic d'irritation, il fallut qu'elle me parle de son putain de travail dégoutant.

…_Du fait de la nature de mon travail… _

La seule chose qui m'empêcha de la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur fut le fait qu'elle était _**enfin et aussi**_ énervée.

Elle se mit à contre dire mes propos – à hausser le ton – à me hurler dessus – et quelque chose dans la scène relevait de l'extase.

Je devais _absolument_ voir quelqu'un.

Idéalement un psy.

Elle me coupa le souffle quand elle mit dans la même phrase les mots _''nous''_ et _''protéger''. _Même si je savais qu'elle ne parlait que de ce foutu contrat entre elle et moi l'entendre, _**elle**_, nous sceller dans cette expression… C'était déconcertant.

Et il fallut qu'elle soit aussi proche de moi quand je bloquai sur cette phrase.

Tellement près…

Tellement dangereux…

Elle me scrutait du regard… elle analysait mon visage…et je jubilais à l'intérieur de moi.

Pourquoi sa voix au dessus de la mienne ne me dérangeait pas ? Pourquoi son regard sur moi me donnait autant de satisfaction ?

Comment cette fille avait autant d'impact sur moi, bordel ?

C'est quand son regard se posa sur ma bouche que je lui ordonnai de reculer.

Parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas, _**moi**_, reculer.

Je réussis à lui foutre les clés dans la main sans la baiser contre le mur du hall d'entrée.

Et je pris la fuite.

14 putains de jours.

Et alors que j'étais sur mon piano, au milieu de la nuit – la troisième nuit du contrat – en tentant vainement de me la sortir du crâne le bilan était plutôt effrayant.

Je n'avais aucune réponse ni sur son identité ni sur son histoire. J'avais au contraire plus de questions qu'initialement. J'avais maintenant mon sommeil détruit non pas par les cauchemars du passé mais par les fantasmes du présent dans lesquels je m'imaginais la baiser dans toutes les positions. Je vivais dans une maison congelée par la clim parce que je ne savais pas comment me débarrasser du parfum qui réveillait systématiquement ma bite. Je vivais dans une maison avec une prostituée qui m'ignorait.

Plus que ça, elle m'évitait.

Pire que ça, ça m'enrageait.

Et l'hôpital et mon piano faisaient les frais de ma frustration.

C'était l'enfer.

J'arrêtai de jouer parce que de toute façon ça ne me calmait pas. Je fermai doucement le clavier avant de poser mes coudes dessus, mon visage dans les mains. J'étais défoncé. Peut être que Ben pourrait m'aider si je lui expliquais…Je soupirai… Il m'internerait en Psy s'il savait qu'Edward Cullen avait une pute chez lui. Je me soulevai du banc et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Mais la vue en face de moi me garda figé devant l'escalier.

Elle était assise au sommet des marches… sa tête reposait contre le mur sur sa gauche…et le plus incroyable était qu'elle ne me fuyait pas. Je réduis mon regard pour mieux distinguer son visage dans la pénombre….et je compris rapidement pourquoi elle ne décampait pas.

Elle était endormie.

Je restai bloqué – et choqué – incapable de savoir ce que j'étais censé faire.

J'avais l'impression d'être brusquement un chercheur d'or qui venait de tomber sur le gros lot tellement cette fille faisait tout pour m'éviter.

Devais-je la réveiller ? Devais-je attendre qu'elle se réveille ? Ou devais-je la porter à son lit ?

Et qu'est ce qu'elle avait à dormir sur les marches ?

Je passai les mains nerveusement dans mes cheveux avant de faire un pas vers l'escalier.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux profonds directement sur moi. Elle se redressa brusquement et sa bouche s'élargit dans le choc et surement la crainte de ma réaction. Qu'elle ait peur de moi m'agaçait au plus au point. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'énerver cette fois ci – pas maintenant que je l'avais enfin en face de moi.

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre s'excuser inutilement alors je parlai en premier.

« Bouge pas. »

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais l'impression de lui donner un ordre ou de la menacer quand en réalité je l'implorais. Le voyait-elle ?

Elle serra le gilet qu'elle portait plus près de son corps mais elle ne me fuit pas. Elle continua seulement à m'observer… Même dans la pénombre, je pouvais voir que son regard n'était plus sur mon visage mais sur mon torse nu…J'affichais un sourire satisfait à la vue d'un comportement chez elle qui ressemblait à ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir ailleurs.

Je commençais à monter les marches quand elle ouvrit sa bouche pour détruire ma satisfaction.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait tatouer sur une cicatrice. » l'entendis-je murmurer.

Trop de choses me choquèrent.

Qu'elle ne me regardait pas, envieuse de mon corps, comme je le suspectais.

Qu'elle scrutait en fait le tatouage qui ancrait ma peau depuis sous mon aisselle gauche jusqu'à ma hanche gauche.

Qu'elle ait vu ce qui était censé être dissimulé par les lettres C, U, L, L, E, N gravées sur ma peau – qu'elle ait vu ce que personne voyait – cette putain de cicatrice.

Et enfin, qu'elle m'ait adressé la parole sans que je lui demande.

« Les cicatrices ne sont pas des contre indications aux tatouages si elles sont justement _cicatrisées_ et que le tatoueur n'est pas un connard amateur. » répondis-je en continuant à monter les marches – en me noyant plus profondément dans son odeur.

Je devais être masochiste.

Je m'installai sur la même marche qu'elle tandis que je pouvais la sentir se rigidifier - c'était ridicule cette façon qu'elle avait de tout le temps m'éviter quand je faisais tout pour me rapprocher d'elle. L'inverse parfait de mon rapport avec toutes les autres femmes.

Je me tournai de sorte à être en face de son profil droit, une jambe fléchit entre elle et moi, l'autre tendue vers elle sur la marche du dessous. Elle était comme coincée entre la marche du dessus, le mur sur sa gauche, moi sur sa droite, et ma jambe en dessous d'elle.

Elle serra ses pieds couverts de chaussettes plus près de son corps : elle évitait le contact avec ma jambe.

Et cette fille était une prostituée.

« Tu n'assumes pas ton nom… » l'entendis-je chuchoter. Elle était encore branchée sur mon tatouage.

Et elle appuyait encore une fois sur le mauvais bouton.

« Je t'interdis de parler de mon nom à moins que tu ne veuilles discuter du tien. » lançai-je, agacé par son hypocrisie.

« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-elle rapidement.

Je soupirai en lançant ma tête en arrière dans la frustration. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à rester calme avec cette fille ? J'allais gâcher ma chance de lui parler en me comportant comme le dernier des connards.

Je ramenai ma tête en avant pour ne découvrir qu'un voile de cheveux dissimuler son visage.

_Reste calme, Cullen…_

« Je peux te demander un service ? »

Elle se rigidifia.

A quoi pensait-elle ? Que j'allais lui demander un bras ? Que j'allais lui demander de me sucer ? Elle était censée le faire si elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre – alors pourquoi autant de peur ?

« J'aimerais – s'il te plait – que tu attaches tes cheveux durant ces 14 jours. » annonçai-je avec tout ce que j'avais de patience.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi dans la surprise.

_Ouai, relaxe, t'auras pas à t'occuper de ma bite…_

« 11 jours…Il reste 11 jours. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle devait avoir une carte de tous mes mauvais boutons. Impossible autrement.

« Ouai, et durant ces onze derniers putains de jours, j'aimerais que t'évites de me cacher ta figure. » répliquai-je, irrité qu'elle me rappelle le temps qui coulait inefficacement entre elle et moi.

Elle rassembla tous ses cheveux sur l'autre épaule et j'avais déjà l'impression que ça me calmait.

« Tu veux un échange ? » demandai-je. Elle se tourna vers moi – elle ne comprenait pas, « Un échange de tatouage. » expliquai-je, « tu m'avais reproché d'avoir un tatouage trop petit par rapport au tien la dernière fois…maintenant, si on additionne les deux que je possède – »

« – ça ne fera toujours pas le poids. » me coupa-t-elle et même dans la pénombre, je pouvais voir qu'elle souriait à ma façon misérable de négocier un quelconque accès à ses secrets.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Faudrait que tu les mesures – tu veux les mesurer ? » demandai-je en me rapprochant légèrement d'elle, « on peux mesurer avec nos mains » ajoutai-je satisfait – c'était trop facile de placer l'allusion sexuelle ici.

« Non, ça va. » répondit-elle en agitant sa tête dans la négation, « mes yeux savent mesurer. Je suis sûre qu'un flanc et un demi périmètre de poignet ne valent pas la surface d'un dos. »

« Admettons. Autre proposition : la totalité de mes secrets contre la moitié des tiens. » demandai-je plus directement.

Elle réduit son regard vers moi – elle essayait de me comprendre.

« Comment…Comment t'es tu sentis une fois le tatouage posé ? »

C'est moi qui réduis mon regard cette fois ci.

« Mal. » répondis-je sans détour.

« Idem. » approuva-t-elle en ramenant sa tête vers ses genoux. « Pourtant au moment de l'ancrage, le soulagement éprouvé est tellement bon… » ajouta-t-elle.

« La douleur liée à l'aiguille permettait de se concentrer sur elle et d'oublier la vie merdique… » précisai-je.

« Même l'odeur du sang brulé et le son de l'aiguille qui vibrait étaient rassurant… »

« Ils gardaient l'esprit focalisé sur ça et sur rien d'autre… »

« Mais quand le tatouage est finit, tout ça disparaît… »

« Et _tout_ revient…tous les putains de problèmes… »

« Tu crois que le fait de graver sur ta peau ce que ton cerveau n'intègre pas aidera à vivre avec – »

« – à _survivre_ avec – »

« – mais en fait non, c'est toujours… »

« La merde… »

« Pire que ça, l'impression d'avoir échoué à trouver un truc pour aider s'ajoute aux problèmes initiaux…ça te rend plus… »

« Misérable – »

« Tellement plus vulnérable… »

« C'est la merde. »

« L'angoisse. »

Et le silence.

Et la chair de poule.

Trop de similarités…trop de maturité…

« Raconte. » l'incitai-je.

J'avais besoin de plus.

« Vous êtes mon client. » répondit-elle en tirant sur les manches de son gilet pour couvrir ses mains. Et bordel, ce que je la détestais quand elle prenait ce ton robotisé pour me parler – ce que je la méprisais quand elle me rappelait les raisons _techniques_ de sa présence ici. Je m'apprêtais à lâcher un commentaire mais elle me coupa dans mon élan en se tournant vers moi.

« _**Tu**_es mon client – si tu préfères. Ne crois pas que le tutoiement et autres conneries dans le genre te donnent le droit de te mêler de ma vie privée, ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu gardes toujours ta place et moi la mienne. T'es le client et je suis l'objet de la location. Rien de plus. »

Et je devais rester calme…

« T'es qu'une foutue hypocrite. Tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de me sortir ce putain de discours – tu sais où ça risque de nous conduire ? » lui lançai-je en rapprochant clairement mon visage du sien. Elle me regardait dans le défi mais elle ne répondit pas.

« Au respect de ton putain de schéma : tu seras baisée par ton client comme la prostituée que tu veux tellement être. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent brusquement avant que sa bouche ne suive dans le choc.

« Maintenant tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de jouer avec mes nerfs. » bouclai-je le sujet avant de reculer contre le mur.

Et le silence.

Et le remords.

Je n'aurais pas dû la menacée de cette façon je savais que je ne la toucherais jamais. Et s'il fallait que j'arrache ma bite pour ne pas l'enfoncer dans une prostituée, je le ferais.

« Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir – »

« – arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule – t'évites le sommeil comme si c'était la peste ! » criai-je exaspéré par ses fuites « ou tu l'évites comme si c'était moi, si tu préfères. » rectifiai-je parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle choisirait la maladie à ma présence.

« Je n'évite pas le sommeil. » mentit-elle.

« Ah ouai ? Alors pourquoi te shooter au café toute la nuit ? Fallait pas jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine la dizaine de gobelets en plastique et la vingtaine de dosettes café. » lançai-je. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour se défendre mais rien n'en sortit. Elle passa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en faisant balancer la boucle qui pendait à l'oreille droite.

« Toi aussi, tu évites le sommeil. » déclara-t-elle finalement.

« T'es sûre que tu veux t'aventurer sur cette route ? Tes cauchemars contre les miens ? » demandai-je satisfait.

Elle baissa à nouveau sa tête vers ses genoux – ça voulait surement dire _non_.

« Les cafés dosettes sont déjà dégoutants, mais alors si tu les bois froid, c'est juste à gerber – est ce que t'es humaine, bon sang ? »

Elle ne dit rien.

« Tout ça pour ne pas le chauffer dans la cuisine…Tout ça pour m'éviter. J'en reviens pas.»

« T'es tout le temps énervé. »

« On se demande pourquoi. »

« Je ne fais rien. »

« Et _**ça**_ m'énerve. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus recroquevillée sur elle que maintenant, ses bras autour de ses jambes, sa tête reposait sur ses genoux en cachant sa bouche et ses pieds vers l'intérieur.

Croyait-elle que l'escalier allait la dévorer ?

« T'es tellement défoncée que tu t'es endormie sur les marches. » brisai-je le silence.

Elle souleva légèrement son visage de sorte à ne pas parler dans ses genoux.

« T'as tellement bien joué que je me suis endormie sur les marches. »

Recevoir un compliment d'elle était trop déstabilisant alors je décidai de ne pas m'attarder dessus et j'optai pour la seule défense que je connaissais : l'attaque.

« Pourquoi t'es pas descendu dans le séjour ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

« Tu as dis que je n'avais pas le droit de m'approcher du piano. »

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'énervait le plus : qu'elle utilise cette excuse pour cacher le fait qu'elle m'évitait, ou que ce soit moi qu'il lui ai donné initialement l'occasion d'avoir cette putain d'excuse.

« Et alors ? T'aurais pu caser ton petit corps quelque part dans les 150 m2 du rez de chaussée tout en évitant le piano_._ »

Elle se tourna vers moi, le regard réduit.

« Tu vois ? T'es tout le temps énervé. » déclara-t-elle.

« T'as qu'à arrêter de m'éviter ! »

Elle ramena son visage sur ses genoux.

« Je ne t'évite pas. J'obéis seulement aux consignes que tu me donnes. »

« Mes consignes ? Ma seule putain de consigne c'est que t'arrêtes de fuir ! »

« Et tu vois ? Quand tu me dis ça, ça me donne exactement envie de fuir ! Pourquoi cette obsession pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que son regard se planta sur moi.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu crois que j'ai tous les jours chez moi une prostituée qui sait lire de l'abstrait ? Ton… _personnage _ne peut qu'inspirer la curiosité ! »

« Mon _personnage ? _»

« Exactement – à croire que tu joues – consciemment ou pas – un rôle qui couvre ce que t'es vraiment. »

Elle tira la capuche de son gilet par dessus sa tête – elle fuyait.

« Je suis une prostituée, tu viens de le dire toi même. »

« Retire cette putain de capuche. »

Elle la vira comme une gamine qui venait de se faire gronder par son père. L'image serait hilarante si je n'avais pas une érection immédiatement. Je ne sais pas si c'était son coté rebelle et rare qui m'allumait ou plutôt son parfum qui augmentait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement.

« Impossible que cette colère constante ne soit liée qu'à moi, c'est forcement ton caractère – » commença-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, mais je la coupai.

« – Faisons un marché – »

« – ton très mauvais caractère ! » lâcha-t-elle brusquement, son visage trop près du mien.

« Tu ne fais rien pour l'améliorer. » répondis-je doucement tandis que j'étais noyé dans son odeur. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Je ne suis pas ton psy. Et je ne ferais aucun marché avec toi. »

Sa boucle d'oreille se balançait contre la peau de son cou et ma bite pourrait suivre ce mouvement si elle n'était pas aussi dure.

Je reculai.

« Ecoute… » commençai-je en passant une main dans les cheveux, « Il nous reste 11 jours de cohabitation, et si on veut survivre, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se calme – »

« Que _**tu**_ te calmes – »

« – Que t'arrêtes de me fuir – »

« – Que t'arrêtes avec ta curiosité. »

« Okay ! » criai-je agacé par son petit jeu, « c'est bon, plus de fuite, moins d'enquête, et moins de stress, okay ? »

Elle continua à me regarder – à mesurer les pours et les contres.

« D'accords… » murmura-t-elle finalement avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Le silence se plaça à nouveau mais elle le rompit rapidement.

« Pourquoi cet extrait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« De Chopin, au piano…pourquoi tu jouais cette pièce ? »

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas tandis que je la scrutais. Combien de femmes qui reconnaissait du Chopin avais-je connus ? Combien pouvaient reconnaître le morceau parmi tout le Chopin ?

« C'était quel extrait ? » lui demandai-je directement.

Elle baya avant de se frotter les yeux.

« Le prélude en Mi Mineur, opus 28, numéro 4. »

« Okay – et donc là, tu t'attends à ce que j'sois pas curieux, c'est ça ? » demandai-je fortement. Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux larges, comme si ma question venait de la réveiller.

« Je…J'aime la musique. »

Je soupirai en cognant ma tête contre le mur derrière moi.

Impossible que j'y arrive.

« T'es en colère…Tu – tu ne devrais pas t'emporter pour si peu…Je – d'accords, j'ai un peu étudié le classique à un moment – voilà, c'est tout. Pourrait-on pas juste discuter de musique ? Simplement ? »

Je ramenai mon regard vers l'avant, elle était presque entièrement tournée vers moi…à croire qu'elle m'implorait…

« ''_Suffocation'_'. C'est le nom de cet extrait – je suis sûr que je t'apprends rien. Bref, je jouais ça parce que ça collait bien avec mon humeur. » déclarai-je.

« T'as l'impression de…suffoquer ? » demanda-t-elle dans toute sa naïveté. ça m'irritait qu'elle se permette de me poser les questions qu'elle voulait quand elle m'interdisait de faire la même chose. Et ça me mettait hors de moi que je ne puisse pas lui refuser des réponses.

« D'étouffer. »

J'aurais pu utiliser d'autres mots : allumé, esquivé, nargué, frustré, enragé, perdu –

« C'est pour ça que tu allumes la climatisation à fond ? »

Je ris doucement avant de répondre.

« J'ai trop chaud en ce moment. ». C'était qu'en partie vrai. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais vider l'air de son parfum parce que celui ci m'excitait.

Ses yeux s'élargirent dans l'étonnement – elle ne comprenait surement pas et elle devait probablement se les geler à cause de mes foutues hormones.

« T'as froid ? Je l'éteindrai demain – »

« Non, non ! Fais ce que tu veux – c'est chez toi – »

« C'est bon, 11 jours, tu te souviens ? Notre marché ? »

Elle cligna des yeux innocemment avant d'hocher la tête dans l'affirmative.

J'arriverai à gérer la chaleur incitée par cette fille. Mes couilles nécroseraient mais le reste pourrait survivre.

« Tu risques de tomber malade comme ça. » dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers mon torse nu.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé maintenant ? »

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Parce que c'était rare ou parce que c'était naturel, j'étais forcé de sourire…

« Je suis trop égoïste pour me soucier des autres… » commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, « Je ne pense qu'à_ ma_ santé. Je n'ai aucune envie de partager tes virus dans cette maison. »

« Apres m'avoir demandé d'éteindre la clim, tu veux maintenant commander mes manières dans ma propre maison ? » demandai-je, satisfait.

« Je ne demande absolument rien. Fais ce que tu veux. » répondit-elle en tendant ses mains en signe de paix.

« Pourquoi on est assis sur cette marche d'escalier alors que la maison dispose d'un peu plus de 300 m2 ? »

« On n'est pas bien ici ? »

« En dehors de mon cul qui risque bientôt de faire un escarre, le reste survit. »

_A mes boules près._

Son expression changea subitement de la légèreté au sérieux…

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » dit-elle en agitant sa tête. Et elle semblait tellement claquée…comment tenait-elle encore ?

« Tu veux dormir ? » demandai-je. Peut-être que maintenant le bénéfice apporté par un peu de repos serait supérieur au risque lié aux cauchemars ?

« Non. »

« Faudra bien dormir un moment… »

« Pas maintenant. » dit-elle rapidement, « Comment tu fais pour résister, toi ? »

« Je résiste pas vraiment… J'ai besoin de mon sommeil pour travailler, pour réfléchir, pour vivre…J'ai appris à affronter…ma merde. » commençai-je, « mais le piano m'aide en général. » ajoutai-je finalement.

« Je crois que les cafés ne font plus d'effet sur moi…J'ai l'impression que c'est surtout le fait de boire quelque chose de… _dégoutant_ qui me réveille. » dit-elle en utilisant mes mots. Et en souriant.

« Insomnie nausée-incitée. Tu fais exprès d'être tout le temps dans l'originalité ? » continuai-je sur la même lancée, satisfait.

« Les portes que tu claques m'aident à ne pas sombrer. » ajouta-t-elle, amusée. Elle me raillait. Et ça m'amusait. « Ton jeu au piano atténue les nausées. » finit-elle.

« Flatté d'être aussi utile… »

Elle sourit doucement, c'était frustrant de ne pas le voir clairement du fait de la pénombre. Elle changea sa position en s'installa symétriquement en face de moi, dos contre le mur, jambes fléchies, ses mains entres son ventre et ses cuisses.

« Est ce qu'il t'arrive de composer ? Tes propres partitions ? » demanda-t-elle une fois installée.

« Non… » répondis-je sans développer, mais sa façon de me regarder – curieuse et captivée – m'incitait à expliquer. « Je veux dire, je ne me suis jamais assis sur mon banc à réfléchir sur la note à ajouter sur une feuille pour créer…quelque chose. Mais il arrive que mes pensées soient tellement… détachées du morceau joué, que mes doigts reproduisent finalement exactement ce qui traine dans ma tête… sans même que je m'en rende compte. »

Elle me regardait comme si elle comprenait parfaitement, à croire qu'il existait une connexion entre nous…Puis elle baissa son regard vers l'espace entre mon pied et ses pieds.

« Tu crées spontanément. Tu es doué. » murmura-t-elle, et c'était comme si ces mots ne lui appartenaient pas…

« Qui te l'a dit ? » demandai-je directement.

Elle souleva ses grands yeux vers moi et je voulais allumer la lumière pour être sûr que ses yeux ne brillaient pas à cause de larmes.

« Mon ancien professeur de danse… » chuchota-t-elle en baissant à nouveau son regard. Elle agita sa tête en tirant les manches de son gilet sur ses mains. Elle ramena son regard en tentant vainement de sourire – comme si elle voulait me rassurer. Qu'elle pensait pouvoir me duper ou que je n'étais pas rassuré – peu importe – quelque chose m'énervait.

« Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« N'importe quoi. »

Elle n'aurait pas du me tendre cette perche.

« Parle moi des roses bleues » profitai-je. Elle me regardait comme si je lui demandais d'arracher son bras et de me le donner. « S'il te plait. » ajoutai-je.

J'avais besoin d'une réponse.

« Elles n'existent pas. » chuchota-t-elle finalement.

« Quoi ? »

Elle soupira…

« Tu connais la signification de la couleur bleue ? »

J'agitai ma tête dans la négation.

« Le bleu est la couleur de l'espoir infini… Dans le sens de la quête perpétuellement insatisfaite… »

« Et après près quoi tu cours ? »

« Des solutions. »

« Et tu n'en trouves pas, c'est ça ? »

Elle passa ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

« Non… »

« Et pourquoi des _roses_ bleues ? »

« Les rosiers ne produisent pas le pigment végétal primaire qui est à l'origine des vraies fleurs bleues. Les roses bleues n'existent pas dans la nature. A défaut de ne pas être comme elles, je les ai gravées sur ma peau. »

Je réduis mon regard tandis que mon cerveau faisait les raccords…

« T'es en train de me dire que t'aurais voulu être morte ? »

Elle continua à fixer ce foutu espace entre nos pieds alors que je voulais la secouer.

« J'aurais voulu ne pas exister. »

« T'aurais voulu crever. » traduis-je plus clairement. « Alors t'attends quoi ? Pourquoi tu te tues pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il te faut des solutions ? Pour te tuer ? C'est pas difficile – t'as juste à te jeter d'un putain de pont. A moins que t'es pas les couilles de le faire ? A moins que tu ne sois qu'une de ses foutues gamines qui sort juste des mots en l'air pour se faire remarquer ? » crachai-je sans réfléchir tandis qu'un sentiment proche de la peur m'infiltrait.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour me rendre compte que je n'avais dis que de la merde. Cette fille pourrait se tuer. Elle en avait le cran. Je le savais comme si j'étais né avec cette vérité.

Mais quelque chose dans son discours me mettait hors de moi.

Quelque chose dans le fait qu'elle pourrait ne pas exister me rendait instable.

Elle se leva brusquement – je fis de même – avant de planter son regard sur moi.

« Vous pouvez me traiter de tout ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Cullen – à peu près toutes les insultes m'iront parfaitement. Mais je ne vous donne pas le droit de me traiter de gamine immature. Croyez moi, si je pouvais me flinguer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps sans dernière pensée. Mais si je vis encore ce n'est surement pas parce que j'ai peur de la mort. C'est la vie qui me terrorise. » lâcha-t-elle avant de se tourner, je l'entendis murmurer « pauvre type… » tout en fonçant pour sa chambre.

Comme si je la laisserais fuir…

J'attrapai son poignet et je la plaquai contre le mur – d'où me venait ce besoin de toujours la coincer ?

Je voyais à peine son visage dans l'obscurité, ça me rendait dingue. Mes mains serrèrent d'instinct ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était devant moi quand mes yeux ne pouvaient pas le prouver dans le noir.

Et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je devais m'excuser, j'imagine, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

« Lâche moi. » l'entendis-je chuchoter, « s'il te plait, lâche moi... »

« Des solutions pour quels problèmes ? » demandai-je en ignorant sa requête.

« LACHEZ MOI ! » cria-t-elle en me poussant de son corps.

Je la regardai passer le manche de son gilet sur sa joue avant d'entrer dans sa pièce et de claquer la porte.

Je voulais défoncer cette porte.

Mais j'entrai dans ma chambre et je défonçai plutôt la mienne par la force avec laquelle je la claquai.

…

_(__Jeudi 4 Septembre__.)_

« Ben, faut que je te parle. »

« Je t'écoute… »

« Faut que je te vois, c'est sérieux. »

« Masen…avec toi, c'est toujours sérieux – et urgent – et – »

« T'es où maintenant ? J'ai une pause. »

« En psy – en pause avec Angela, retrouve moi là bas si c'est, _à ce point,_ sérieux. »

« J'arrive. » répondis-je même si je ne supportais pas foutre mes pieds dans le bâtiment de Psychiatrie.

…

« Comment les cinglés ici pourraient sortir du gouffre ? Je suis normal et j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans Fox River… » » lâchai-je en entrant dans la salle de pause des infirmières. Angela était assise à coté de Ben, un stylo en main, un sandwich dans l'autre. Ben lui tendait la boisson de temps en temps qu'elle buvait par une paille. Tout dans l'accord parfait.

Angela se mit à rire doucement.

« Ed, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Personne n'est normal. » me dit-elle en souriant.

« D'ailleurs, Edward aurait totalement sa place ici. » ajouta Ben.

« Où ça ? En psy ou à Fox River ? » demandai-je satisfait.

Angela se tourna vers Ben, les deux se regardaient dans une réflexion pseudo intense – ils se foutaient de ma gueule.

« Les deux. » répondirent-ils en même temps en pouffant de rire.

« Tu te moques de moi, Angel ? » demandai-je en plaisantant

« Oh non, j'oserais pas. » fit-elle, amusée.

« Je crois que tu oserais totalement… » Elle se mit à rire à nouveau.

« En même temps, imaginons un Edward Masen mixé à un Michael Scofield…Nous pourrions peut être dépasser ta cote de popularité dans l'hôpital ? »

« Très amusant, Angel, vraiment, je tombe de rire. »

« Okay, okay…c'était facile… » dit-elle en se levant pour se placer devant moi. Elle plaça un doigt de chaque coté de ma bouche pour me forcer à sourire, « On aimerait juste te voir rire, Ed… » dit-elle doucement dans la confidence.

« Tu me fais sourire, c'est un bon début, non ? »

« Mmh…ouai… » dit-elle, non satisfaite par ma réponse, « Je dois vois laisser messieurs, le travail m'appelle. » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Ben qui souriait à notre échange…Elle l'embrassa avant de quitter la salle de pause.

« Bon. Raconte moi tout. » déclara Ben en se repositionnant sur le canapé – comme s'il s'apprêtait à consulter un de ces patients.

« On peut pas bouger d'ici ? J'supporte pas cet endroit. »

« Peur de ceux qui nous ressemble, Masen ? » demanda-t-il satisfait, je pouvais pas savoir s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait.

« T'imagines pas… »

Dès la sortie de la salle, je remarquai Angela en train de discuter avec un type en blouson en cuir.

« Tu devrais peut être te mettre dans le cuir, Ben. » plaisantai-je, « Ta fiancée à l'air d'apprécier le style.. »

« Qu'est ce tu racontes, Masen ? » lança-t-il en riant, « Ma fiancée apprécie son travail, cet homme doit être un proche d'un patient… » expliqua-t-il tandis qu'on s'approchait d'eux…

Et j'aurais pu ne pas le reconnaître.

J'avais croisé ce type il y a un bout de temps et pour trop peu de temps.

Mais vu que tout ce qui concernait la fille qui m'obsédait se gravait automatiquement dans ma mémoire, je reconnus immédiatement l'homme qui discutait avec Angela.

C'était le type de la moto. Le blond qui était avec _**elle **_dans le parking.

« Tu le connais ? » demandai-je à Ben en stoppant mes pas.

« Mmh… Non, il me dit rien. » dit-il, son regard passait du type en question à moi.

« Il_** la**_ connaît… » murmurai-je à moi même.

« Quoi ? »

Et il connaissait Angela.

Je les regardais à quelques mètres de moi discuter d'un sujet qui semblait être grave…

« De quoi tu parles ? Il connaît qui ? » entendis-je Ben me demander.

Je ne pus répondre parce que la sonnette d'alarme d'une des chambres du couloir où on se trouvait s'activa. Le voyant rouge au dessus d'une porte près de nous s'alluma. Celle ci s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser sortir un jeune infirmier paniqué…

« Seigneur…Non… » entendis-je Angela. Je me tournai vers elle – elle fonçait déjà pour la chambre en question, la peur inscrite partout sur son visage. Je ramenai mon regard sur le blond pour le voir, à mon effarement, attraper violemment l'infirmier et le plaquer contre le mur.

« Fils de pute ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans cette chambre ! » hurla-t-il tandis qu'il étranglait le pauvre type.

Ben se dépêcha vers eux pour les séparer – il me fallut quelques secondes pour réintégrer mes reflexes devant la situation.

« Hey ! » interpellai-je le type dont je tentais de retirer les mains de la gorge de l'infirmier – le blond semblait possédé.

« Monsieur, lâchez le ou on appelle la sécurité ! » lança Ben.

C'est là qu'un hurlement nous congela tous les quatre.

Je tournai ma tête vers la chambre d'où sonnait l'alarme – d'où venait ce cri.

Une équipe de soin entra en urgence dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, putain de merde? » demandai-je, sidéré par la situation.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Et si mon cœur pouvait sortir de ma poitrine, il le ferait maintenant.

« Non – »

« Mademoiselle, vous devez sortir ! »

« Non ! S'il vous plait, pas ça ! Non, Non ! »

Et la porte claqua à la figure de celle qui m'avait privé de la raison ces derniers jours.

_**Elle**_ était à quelques mètres de moi à tenir le cadre de la porte comme si c'était sa vie.

« Non…Nooon…» continua-t-elle entre ses pleurs. Elle glissa à genoux devant la porte, le visage en larme dans ses mains.

Elle était dévastée.

Et j'étais paralysé.

Tellement de sentiments me submergeaient… Tellement de questions se battaient…J'étais choqué… et bloqué… et perdu.

Le blond ramassa la fille du sol et la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu les connais ? » entendis-je Ben à coté de moi, je hochai ma tête dans la négative tout en la regardant pleurer dans la veste du blond.

_Non. Je ne la connaissais tellement pas._

Je me rapprochai d'eux…

« Hey ? »

Seul le type ramena son regard destructeur sur moi. Il me descendit de haut en bas avant de remonter directement pour mon badge. Il n'avait pas l'air surprit ou même, un temps soit peu, déstabilisé. A croire qu'il savait exactement qui j'étais.

Le visage de la fille s'écarta de la poitrine du blond et tourna lentement vers moi... Elle haleta quand elle me découvrit ses yeux rouges des pleurs ne pouvaient pas être plus grands.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau le blond se décala avec la fille dans ses bras

Le médecin sortit le premier de la pièce suivit d'un lit dans lequel était attachée une patiente je pouvais encore voir ses tremblements. Plusieurs infirmières suivirent ensuite, Angela se trouvait au niveau de la tête de la patiente – elle lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

C'est alors que le corps de la malade se cambra brusquement vers le plafond.

Elle convulsait au milieu du couloir.

Et c'est là que je la vis.

Au milieu des cris et du mouvement qu'il y avait pour prendre en charge la patiente, je la vis sur le coté gauche du cou de la malade…comme une étoile briller entre ses cheveux dorés…

La sœur de la boucle d'oreille.

…

**C'est quand les réponses mènent à des questions que c'est passionnant.**

…

A/N :

Prochain chapitre : une partie des révélations va tomber…

Mais selon le point de vue de Bella ou Edward, je ne sais pas encore… Des conseils ?

J'aime vos pensées…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N :

Bonne année++ Tous mes voeux à vous, très chères lectrices ( lecteurs?), pour 2012!

Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, je manque tellement de temps…mais sachez que chacun de vos messages est lu et acheminé tout droit dans mon cœur++

Cependant, quelques réponses à certaines questions posées dans les reviews :

- Oui, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il y aura un Jasper-Alice et un Emmet-Rosalie. Vous vous doutez bien que, pour que ça arrive, il va falloir certains ajustements au préalable, sinon ça va manquez cruellement de crédibilité. Mais bon, ça se fait doucement, d'ailleurs ça a déjà commencé pour un couple mais apparemment personne ne la remarqué…Suis-je à ce point là douée ? ;-)

- Non, nous ne sommes pas à la fin de l'histoire. J'avais dis qu'il y aurait 3 parties dans ma fic. La première (chp 1 à 10), la deuxième actuelle (qui contient la durée de la location) et enfin la troisième…Et pas mal de personnes pensent que maintenant qu'Edward et Bella se sont rencontrés à l'hôpital alors tout est résolu…Comment dire sans trop en dire ? Disons que ce n'est pas « cette rencontre » qui va « dénouer » l'histoire…

- Ma fréquence de publication…impossible de prédire…désolée…

- Celles (ceux?) qui me vouvoient… Le « Tu » ça vous dit ? ;-)

- J'allais attendre d'avoir fini le chapitre 16 pour publier le 15 mais en ce moment je reçois un pic de messages de lectrices adorables (Y a-t-il une pub pour ma fic sortie quelque part tout récemment ? Merci si c'est la cas++) Bref, en tout cas, j'ai craqué et je publie ! Le chapitre 16 est écrit à moitié…

- La chanson que j'utilise comme intro à ce chapitre me donne l'impression qu'elle a été écrite pour ma fiction…donc lisez là++ (idéalement, écoutez là)

Bannière sur mon profil++

Rated M : Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la tête à Edward. Et parce que Bella va parler...

(L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.)

…

**Chapitre 15**

**"ooh. . I can't take no more"**** (**_**"Ooh... je n'en peux plus"**_** )**

**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**** (**_**Ses larmes sont comme des diamants sur le plancher**_**)**

**And her diamonds bring me down**** (**_**Et ses diamants me mettent au plus bas)**_

**'cuz I can't help her now**** (**_**Car je ne peux pas l'aider maintenant)**_

**She's down in it**** (**_**Elle y est emmêlée)**_

**She tried to best, but she can't win it**** (**_**Elle essaye de son mieux mais elle ne peut pas en venir à bout)**_

**Aww. . to see them on the ground**** (**_**Oh…les voir sur le sol)**_

**Her diamonds falling down...**** (**_**Ses diamants qui tombent…)**_

**Way down**** (**_**Très bas)**_

**She sits down and stares into the distance...**** (**_**Elle est assise et elle regarde dans la distance…)**_

**And takes all night**** (**_**Et cela prend toute la nuit)**_

**And I know I could break her concentration…**** (**_**Et je sais que je pourrais briser sa concentration)**_

**Ohh, but it don't feel right**** (**_**Ohh, mais cela ne serait pas juste)**_

**(…)**

**She shuts out the night...**** (**_**Elle est dehors la nuit…)**_

**And tries to close her eyes**** (**_**Et elle essaye de fermer ses yeux**_** )**

**But if she can find a light. . then she'll be alright...**** (**_**Mais si elle peut trouver une lumière... alors elle sera bien…)**_

**She'll be alright…(**_**Elle sera bien**_**…)**

**Just not tonight. .**_** (Mais pas ce soir…)**_

_Her diamonds__, de Rob Thomas._

…

_(Jeudi 4 Septembre__.)_

Pdv Edward.

« Oh mon dieu, nooon… »

_**Sa **_voix craqua dans la peur et la peine tandis qu'elle enfonça son visage dans la veste du blond pour ne pas voir la patiente convulser.

J'étais perdu.

Quelle était la probabilité pour que je la croise dans ce couloir, dans cet état, et dans cette situation ?

Le médecin venait de sédater la patiente…Les convulsions s'atténuaient en tremblements…Et l'équipe l'emmenait je ne sais où…

Cette patiente était proche – très proche – d'_**elle**_.

Le service de Psychiatrie de l'hôpital dans lequel je travaillais contenait les potentiels réponses à mes questions.

Mais j'étais perdu.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que je devais faire – mon corps semblait paralysé par la situation et mon esprit était beaucoup trop parasité par _**ses **_sanglots juste à coté de moi.

« Tu les connais, oui ou non ? » me fit Ben, et c'était la première fois que je sentais son calme perturbé.

« Non, bordel… » murmurai-je plus à moi même qu'à lui, « Où est ce qu'ils l'emmènent ? » lui demandai-je.

« En sismothérapie, j'imagine… » entendis-je, parce que mes yeux étaient bloqués sur _**elle **_et le type qui la gardait debout – elle allait s'effondrer.

Je pouvais voir une partie de la tige de sa boucle d'oreille entre son écharpe et son oreille droite.

Je me rapprochai d'eux.

Je voulais interpeller la fille – mais comment ? Je connaissais pas son foutu nom. Et ce fait simple me donnait des démangeaisons pour l'arracher des bras du gars en face de moi.

« Hey… »

C'était tout ce que j'avais.

Je la vis se raidir dans les bras du type mais elle ne bougea pas. Son visage resta enfouit dans le torse du blond.

« Vire. » sortit de la bouche du type. C'était à peine un murmure, un mot simple mais qui semblait…mortel.

Qui était ce gars, bordel ?

Elle chuchota quelque chose dans son cou avant qu'il ne se tourne et quitte le service avec elle dans ses bras.

Elle fuyait.

Mais pourquoi ? Elle se retrouverait de toute façon avec moi entre les murs de ma maison – elle allait revenir n'est-ce pas ?

« Je dois y aller, le service me bip. » entendis-je Ben à coté de moi, mais j'en avais tellement rien à cirer de lui en ce moment.

Je me dirigeai directement pour la salle de soin où étaient rangés les dossiers des patients.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ben en me suivant.

« Je dois savoir qui c'est… » répondis-je en cherchant dans le chariot de dossiers celui de la chambre 201.

« T'es cinglé ou quoi ? Tu peux pas faire ça, Ed – »

« Je veux juste le nom de la patiente, putain, Ben, détends toi… »

« T'es en Psy, ici – les règles de confidentialités sont 100 fois plus strictes qu'ailleurs – et qu'est ce que tu fais du secret médical, t'es pas son médecin, Masen – » continua-t-il, une main sur mon bras mais j'étais en mission.

Il me fallait des informations – quelque chose – n'importe quoi.

« Là – Rosalie Lilian Hale – » commençai-je à lire.

« Messieurs, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes. »

Je soulevai ma tête pour trouver ce qui avait l'air d'être la cadre infirmière du service nous lancer un regard furieux.

Je m'apprêtai à juste la remballer.

« Docteur Cheney, Pédopsychiatre, je cherchais le dossier d'une patiente affiliée à un des enfants de mon service – mais je pense m'être trompé d'unité. On s'en allait. Merci. » déclara Ben en tirant sur mon bras. Je me tournai vers lui – je voulais le frapper.

« Oui…c'est ça… » murmura la vieille infirmière en face de moi tandis que je quittai la salle, poussé par Ben.

« Mec, qu'est ce qui te prend ? » chuchota-t-il nerveusement, « Tu veux être viré de l'hôpital – ou perdre ton diplôme – ou quoi, au juste ? »

« Tu comprends pas, cette fille – »

« Exactement, je comprends pas – et j'ai pas le temps de t'écouter, le service ne fait que de me biper. »

Je soupirai en passant les mains dans mes cheveux.

« Il faut qu'on se voit plus tard… » ajouta-t-il en me fixant sceptiquement, « qu'on discute et que je m'assure que t'as encore un cerveau. »

« Ouai… »

« J'y vais, à plus. »

Je restai sur place à contempler la chambre 201 dont la porte était encore ouverte…

_Rosalie Lilian Hale…_

Je me rapprochai de la pièce

« Les hommes sont interdis ici – même quand la patiente n'est pas là » entendis-je à coté de moi. Et avant même que je me tourne vers la voix, je pouvais sentir le ton léger…amusé…aguicheur de la femme. J'ignorai sa tentative minable d'attirer mon attention j'étais davantage focalisé sur le contenu de ces propos.

« _Les hommes sont interdis ici ? »_

_« _Prescription médicale. » dit-elle en soulevant ses épaules dans l'indifférence.

Je réduis mon regard…Un médecin avait prescrit qu'aucun homme n'approche cette fille ?

« Vous êtes nouveau dans le service ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant battre ses cils.

« T'es pas censée travailler ? » lançai-je, énervé.

Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée, avant de foutre le camp.

Je pris mon téléphone et je composai le numéro du bip d'Eric, tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie du service. Je savais que c'était pas le travail de mon interne mais je supportais pas parler à mes secrétaires. Alors je l'utilisai comme intermédiaire.

« Eric Yorki. »

« Masen – Transmets à Line ou Samantha que je veux déplacer la deuxième partie de mes consult de cette aprèm à un autre jour. »

« Je crois que vous êtes déjà chargé le reste du – »

« – qu'elles se démerdent. »

Et je raccrochai.

Ce soir, _**elle**_ n'esquivera pas.

J'arriverai avant elleà la maison.

…

Je me soulevai du piano quand j'entendis les clés tourner dans la serrure.

Pourquoi mon cœur battait aussi vite, bon sang ?

Je passai une main dans les cheveux tandis que je l'entendais retirer ses chaussures à l'entrée – pourquoi elle se faisait chier à faire ça ?

J'entendis ensuite les clés être posées sur l'étagère du hall. Elle pénétra dans le séjour, la capuche de son gilet sur la tête, avant de prendre l'escalier en vitesse.

« Attends. »

Elle se figea sur la première marche.

Et je jure que je pouvais la voir trembler depuis ma position.

« Je…Je suis épuisée. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rouillée et à peine audible, sans se tourner vers moi.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » déclarai-je sans détour, « Maintenant. »

« S'il vous plait…je – »

« Non. »

Et pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de l'entendre me supplier ?

Mais j'étais qu'un fils de pute égoïste.

J'avais _**besoin**_ de l'entendre.

J'avais _**besoin**_ de la comprendre.

Le temps des négociations était passé.

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

Je la vis essuyer son visage avec le manche de son gilet avant de se tourner vers le séjour, la tête baissée et dissimulée par la capuche.

Je m'installai sur le fauteuil tandis que je la regardais s'approcher…Elle resta bloquée devant les canapés – elle ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Mets toi à l'aise… » dit-je en faisant un signe des mains autours de moi.

_Et par pitié, retire cette putain de capuche…_

Elle s'installa finalement au milieu du canapé en face de moi et posa son sac près d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas crispée ou repliée sur elle même comme elle l'était d'habitude. La tête baissée, les épaules baissées, les mains relâchées sur le canapé près de ses cuisses…Elle semblait…

Vaincue.

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je devais faire.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle parle.

Le silence persista jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire de cette façon saccadée post-sanglots. Elle fit glisser en arrière sa capuche avant de poser ses coudes sur les genoux, ses mains dans les cheveux, son visage vers ses pieds.

Je restai immobile.

Quand verrai-je son visage, bordel ?

Elle se frotta les yeux avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé.

Mes yeux s'élargirent à la vue en face de moi.

Trop pâle – trop creusée – trop cernée – trop claquée – et ses yeux…putain, ses yeux…

Les piscines chocolat étaient devenues des lacs sombres de sang…

Peut être que je devais lui foutre la paix et l'envoyer dormir avec une bonne dose de somnifère…

Son regard était baissée vers la table en verre entre nous…ses pensées ailleurs…elle ailleurs…

Puis je vis les larmes coulées silencieusement sur ses joues.

Et c'était comme si des laves embrasées coulaient sur mon corps.

Le fait que je ne sache pas quoi faire rendait la situation juste insupportable.

Je n'avais jamais _**voulu**_ qu'une fille cesse de pleurer…J'était totalement débutant ici…

Que devais-je faire pour qu'elle stoppe ses larmes, bon sang ?

« Arrête… » commençai-je mais ça semblait tellement minable, « Je sais pas – Je peux doubler – tripler le prix du contrat mais juste – arrête de pleurer… »

Elle planta brusquement son regard dans le mien.

Et je savais que j'avais merdé.

Tellement…

Tellement…

Merdé…

Ses iris se mirent à trembler avant que ses lèvres ne suivent le rythme…Elle me quitta du regard pour le vide autours de nous…Sa respiration devint plus rapide…plus ample – elle planta ensuite ses ongles dans les racines de ses cheveux avant de les faire descendre le long de son visage.

Elle s'écorchait.

« Non ! » lançai-je en me précipitant sur le canapé. Je retirai ses mains de sa figure, mais elle se débattait contre moi « Arrête – bon sang, qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« J'veux pas de votre PUTAIN DE FRIQUE ! » hurla-t-elle en me pulvérisant du regard. Pour une fois que je ne supportais pas regarder dans ses yeux – trop douloureux – je baissai mon regard vers nos mains attachées.

« Okay ! D'accord – désolé – je – »

Elle baissa sa tête et se mis à sangloter.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dis – j'voulais pas – j'sais pas – putain… » bloquai-je alors qu'elle pleurait toujours et que je tenais encore ses mains. Je les lâchai pour placer les miennes de chaque coté de son visage. Elle ne résista pas quand je le soulevai mais ses yeux étaient vigoureusement fermés. Je poussai les cheveux qui tombaient sur sa figure pour vérifier les contours de son visage…Il n'y avait pas de traces de griffures mais ces putains de larmes ne voulaient pas cesser de briser son foutu visage – la situation me rendait fou.

« Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que t'arrêtes de pleurer... » demandai-je directement.

Elle baissa son visage malgré le fait que je le tenais.

Puis elle murmura les mots qui me percutèrent.

« Arrêtez de me toucher… »

Fallait-il si peu pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer ?

Mais pourquoi ressentais-je sa demande comme beaucoup trop grande ?

Je retirai mes mains lentement…

_Elle ne va pas disparaître, Cullen…calme toi, bordel…_

Ses mains restèrent sagement sur ses genoux tandis que je retournai sur le fauteuil.

« Je… De l'eau ? S'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tellement rouillée que je me demandais si je voulais encore l'entendre parler.

« Okay… » Je me levai tout en la fixant du regard, « Bouge pas. »

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, je remplis un verre d'eau minérale, et c'est lorsque je me tournai pour revenir dans le séjour que je vis le panier de fruits…

Les pommes vertes…

Une pomme.

Etait-ce aussi facile ?

Je m'emparai du fruit et je retournai dans le séjour avec le verre dans l'autre main.

Elle essuyait son visage avec son écharpe. Je lui tendis le verre qu'elle prit sans réfléchir. Cette fille devait être à coup sûr dénutrit et déshydratée – j'aurais dû ramener le panier de fruits entier ici…

Je me réinstallai dans le fauteuil en face d'elle tandis qu'elle vidait le verre d'un trait.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle avant de poser le verre sur la table entre nous.

Elle régla son écharpe de sorte à ce qu'elle cache quasiment la moitié inferieure de son visage. Puis le silence s'installa tandis qu'elle regardait vaguement l'espace entre nous…

Je me penchai en avant et je déposai la pomme au centre de la table.

Je vis d'abords son regard se focaliser sur le fruit avant que son visage ne se soulève lentement vers le mien. Et même à travers la fatigue et la peine qui craquaient sa figure, je pouvais lire qu'elle comprenait parfaitement le message.

Quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'une pomme semblait avoir un sens avec cette fille.

C'était déconcertant.

Elle baissa à nouveau son regard sur la pomme, elle l'observa un long moment – trop long – j'allais craquer.

C'est quand elle ramena son attention sur moi que son expression changea…Elle réduit son regard… Elle essayait de me comprendre…Elle voulait saisir mes motivations…Mais elle ne trouvera pas de réponse…Je n'en avais pas, moi même.

Puis elle tira son sac sur ses genoux tout en me fixant.

Elle y retira un paquet de clopes et un briquet.

Sans me lâcher du regard.

Elle me défiait.

Comme si la laisser fumer était une condition que je devais accepter pour qu'elle parle.

Comme si je pouvais refuser.

Une fois sa cigarette mise entre ses lèvres et allumée, elle s'empara de la pomme.

Et évidemment la première putain de phrase qui sortit de sa foutue bouche ne pouvait pas être prévisible.

« Si ma prof de latin me voyait aujourd'hui, elle se moquerait de moi jusqu'à s'en étouffer… »

_Reste calme, Cullen…_

« C'est quoi l'intérêt d'apprendre une langue morte ? » demanda-t-elle en soulevant brusquement son regard sur moi. Je restai figé et muet tandis qu'elle expirait sa fumée vers moi. Voulait-elle vraiment une réponse ? Ou est ce qu'elle délirait totalement ? Et qu'est ce que j'en savais du latin, bordel ? Je haïssais les langues – qu'elles soient vivantes ou mortes...

« J'ai jamais voulu m'inscrire à cette option – mais Charlie – fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose qui lui plaise – il détestait la danse – _ça apporte rien à la vie_ – mais qu'est ce qu'une putain de langue morte apporte à ma putain de vie ? »

Elle plaça à nouveau la clope en bouche avant d'expirer et de recommencer à raconter sa merde.

« En dehors d'un souvenir de cette foutue prof pour me narguer aujourd'hui – elle nous expliquait une fois à quoi ressemblaient les châtiments dans la mythologie gréco-romaine – j'me souviens de l'histoire d'un personnage qui devait pousser une pierre – ou… »

Elle se mit à réfléchir…puis elle prit une bouffée de tabac avant de reprendre en fixant la table.

« Ou bien c'était un seau – ouai – le type avait pour châtiment de remplir un seau de sable – le seau était troué – donc il ne se remplissait pas, donc il devait faire ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie – ou de l'éternité – peu importe – j'avais ri. »

Elle souleva son regard totalement sérieux sur moi.

« J'avais ri. » répéta-t-elle avec plus d'insistance, comme si je n'avais pas saisi la chute.

Je ne saisissais rien du tout.

Elle sourit – mais ça ressemblait davantage à une grimace…Elle était trop maigre, trop défoncée – et je me demandais s'il fallait pas que je l'emmène aux urgences pour syndrome confusionnel.

« J'avais ri. Comme la conne que je suis j'avais ri – et j'avais dit à la prof que son histoire de merde ne racontait pas un châtiment – en quoi est-ce douloureux de remplir un putain de seau jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

Hystériquement.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que t'ailles dormir – »

« – J'VEUX PAS DORMIR ! » cria-t-elle en me jetant la pomme à la figure, directement au dessus de mon œil gauche, « Non ! Merde – j'voulais pas – j'suis désolée ! » commença-t-elle à babiller alors que je frottais mon arcade sourcilière…

« Putain… »

« J'suis désolée…j'sais pas ce qui m'a pris…j'aurais pas dû – »

« – C'est bon… » la coupai-je tout en continuant à frotter l'endroit frappé. Comment une putain de pomme pouvait faire aussi mal ?

Et étais-je près à sacrifier ma putain de figure juste pour l'entendre délirer ?

« Regarde… » commençai-je en ramenant mon regard sur elle, mais les mots m'échappèrent quand je la vis, le visage en larmes dans ses mains.

« Seulement du mal…rien d'autre…trop crevée… » marmonnait-elle entre les sanglots.

Que devais-je faire, bordel ?

Elle voulait pas dormir – elle voulait pas parler – alors quoi, putain de merde ?

« Dis moi juste ce que tu veux faire… » suppliai-je en passant nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux.

« Pardon… » commença-t-elle en essuyant encore une fois son visage avec son écharpe, « Je suis juste tellement fatiguée… » Elle se mit à chercher quelque chose autour d'elle, « où – où je peux mettre ça ? » demanda-t-elle en me montrant sa clope.

Je me levai chercher n'importe quoi où elle pourrait foutre sa cigarette je n'avais plus de cendrier ici depuis que j'avais arrêté de fumer. Je pris une simple assiette dans la cuisine et je la lui ramenai. Elle éteignit sa clope d'une main tremblante.

« T'as faim ? » demandai-je.

Elle agita sa tête dans la négative.

Je voulais la traiter de menteuse mais je savais que ça n'améliorerait pas la situation.

« Moi j'ai faim. Alors tu m'accompagnes. » déclarai-je sans me casser la tête. Je retournai dans la cuisine et j'ouvris le réfrigérateur.

« Putain… »

Vide.

Les armoires ?

Deux foutues conserves de sauce tomate se battaient entre elles.

Je claquai les portes et je sorti mon téléphone de ma poche.

« Salut Edward… » répondit Alice sur un ton que je n'aimais pas…

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien…Que me vaut cet appel ? »

Elle me cachait quelque chose. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper.

« Qu'est ce que les filles aiment manger ? »

Silence.

« Al ? »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, réponds juste – »

« – Une fille, Ed ? » elle se mit à rire, « Vraiment ? »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, putain, je dois traiter une dénutrition, point à la ligne. »

« Oh mon Dieu, je veux voir cette fille ! Et puis, faut que j'en parle à Em – et Maman – et Papa – »

« Ferme là, Al – »

« – Okay, d'accords ! Parle moi d'elle pour que je sache quoi envoyer. »

« J'en sais rien, bordel, elle est juste défoncée – et trop maigre – et trop pâle – »

« Okay, je vais me débrouiller, t'auras ce qu'il faut chez toi dans vingt minutes. »

« Merci – et Al ? »

« Oui ? »

« Demain matin, dans ton bureau. »

« Pourquoi ? Nathan est – »

« Pas pour lui. Pour toi. Tu m'expliqueras ce qui se passe _vraiment_. »

Et je raccrochai.

Lorsque je me tournai pour le séjour, je _**la**_ trouvai debout en face de moi.

« Juste – juste de l'eau. » fit-elle en me tendant le verre. Je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient je la vis reculer lorsque je la débarrassai du verre. C'était insupportable de me rendre compte qu'elle avait peur de moi. Qu'est ce que je lui avais fait, moi ? A croire que toute la merde dans sa vie était de ma faute.

Je remplis son verre d'eau et je lui apportai.

« Merci… » Elle prit quelques gorgées, « C'était pas…le dîner…la peine… »

Et qu'elle aille constamment contre mon sens me mettait hors de moi.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche en attendant la livraison. » lâchai-je à défaut de m'énerver.

Je la vis se redresser, les yeux larges, avant de ramener une mèche de cheveux devant son nez…

J'étais vraiment qu'un connard.

Je soupirai à mon inaptitude totale à gérer cette fille.

« Je voulais pas dire – tu pues pas – t'es pas sale – merde…C'est juste – j'pense que ça te ferait du bien de l'eau chaude sur tes muscles – et ton visage tout – à force de pleurer – »

« – D'accords… » me coupa-t-elle en me fixant comme si j'étais débile.

« Juste fais ce que tu veux… » dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« J'y vais… »

« Et reviens. »

…

J'étais seul dans le séjour quand on sonna à la porte. Je quittai le piano et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour ouvrir au livreur. Ses bras étaient évidemment chargés. Ca n'aurait pas pu être une commande d'Alice Brandon dans le cas contraire. Je débarrassai le type mais l'abruti ne voulait pas dégager il restait debout en face de moi à déplacer son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il attendait que je lui file un pourboire. Il croyait avoir en face de lui un connard au hasard. Je lui claquai juste la porte à la figure.

« Fils de pute… » marmonnai-je en ramenant les sacs dans le séjour.

« Pa - Pardon ? »

Je soulevai ma tête vers l'escalier elle était sur les marches, en survêtement blanc ultra large, les cheveux encore mouillés, à me fixer de ses grands yeux.

Et bien sûr son parfum…

Où avais-je foutu mon cerveau quand je lui ai dit de prendre une douche ?

« Rien… » répondis-je en baissant ma tête pour continuer dans le séjour, « Le livreur qui voulait un pourboire – est ce que j'attends un pourboire pour chaque patient que je traite ? » lançai-je plus pour moi que pour elle, « Connard… » finis-je en commençant à déballer les sacs sur la table. Chaque boite semblait venir d'un restaurant diffèrent… Et il y en avait beaucoup plus que le nécessaire… Je comprenais rien mais c'était Alice. Les boites étaient encore chaudes et l'odeur de la bonne nourriture était évidente mais voilée par le parfum vanille-fraise de la fille qui devait être pas loin de moi.

« C'est les petits salaires… » l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je me tournai vers elle ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés – peut être que c'était eux les responsables de son odeur… et donc de l'érection qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Et pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas séchés, bon sang ? Elle allait choper la crève comme ça…

« Quoi ? » demandai-je finalement en référence à sa remarque qui sortait de nulle part. Je la vis avaler avant de s'expliquer.

« Par rapport aux pourboires… c'est… souvent attendu des personnes qui ne touchent qu'un salaire trop faible. »

Je réduis mon regard.

« On parle du putain de livreur ou de toi, là ? »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Parce qu'il faut que tu me préviennes – que je puisse chercher un stylo et une feuille et prendre des putains de notes. » m'énervai-je.

Elle devait forcement toucher un salaire de merde pour son travail de merde…Elle devait forcement se baser sur des pourboires pour arrondir les angles…Et toute cette situation me rendait instable. N'importe quelle référence à ce putain de club me donnait envie de frapper quelque chose.

Elle était debout en face de moi, pétrifiée, à regarder le sol entre nous.

Je devais peut être commencer par me frapper moi même.

Je soupirai dans la frustration.

« Installe toi et sers toi avant que ça refroidisse…Je reviens. » déclarai-je en passant mes mains dans les cheveux avant de prendre l'escalier pour ma chambre. J'ouvris mon armoire et je pris la première serviette que je trouvai. Puis je redescendis au rez de chaussée.

Elle était assise à la même place qu'avant, les bras autour de ses jambes fléchies sur le canapé, la tête dans ses genoux, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle souleva sa tête quand elle m'entendit approcher et je pouvais presque voir le soulagement dans son expression…

« ça va ? » demandai-je, déconcerté. J'avais l'habitude de la voir mal à l'aise avec moi mais pas…apaisée ?

« Oui… » répondit-elle en poussant des mèches de cheveux mouillées derrière ses oreilles.

« Tiens, mets ça sur tes cheveux. » dis-je en lançant la serviette près d'elle sur le canapé, « ça t'évitera de prendre froid… » ajoutai-je en allant chercher des couverts à la cuisine.

Quand je revins, ses cheveux étaient entièrement rangés dans la serviette. Je pris la télécommande et je m'installai sur le même canapé qu'elle. Je la senti se raidir avant même d'avoir mon cul posé à coté d'elle.

« L'écran est en face de ce canapé. » lâchai-je exaspéré.

« Pardon, je – »

« – Et si tu commençais par te nourrir ? » la coupai-je. Si tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était des excuses, elle pouvait tout autant se la fermer.

J'allumai la télé et je zappai à travers les chaînes inutiles – à quoi me servait cet écran géant ? Quand y avais-je trouvé un programme intéressant ? Je soupirai tout en jetant la télécommande sur les genoux de celle qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

« Choisis la chaîne que tu veux. » annonçai-je en commençant à ouvrir les boites de nourritures. « Et n'ai-je pas dis qu'on était que deux ? Elle a comprit qu'on était dix ou quoi , bordel ? »

« E – Elle ? »

« Ma sœur…L'excès par définition… »

Je tombai sur un petit carton à l'intérieur d'un des sacs.

_Entrée au choix :_

_Verrine aux deux saumons et citron vert._

_ou_

_Mille feuilles figues et foie gras._

_Plat au choix :_

_Tartare de bœuf sur son lit de chèvre frais._

_Jardin de légumes façon pizza._

_ou_

_Agneau en brochettes et son riz aux agrumes._

_Dessert :_

_Truffe en macaron avec sa poire aux trois chocolats et à la rose._

« Ouai. Ma sœur. » conclu-je. « Bon… » réfléchis-je en fixant la table pleine, « On va faire comme ça : tu prends le saumon, ça t'apportera de l'iode. Tu prends aussi le tartare – tu dois surement être anémique, cette foutue pâleur n'est pas normale – d'ailleurs tu prendras aussi les brochettes – t'auras ta dose de viande rouge. Ensuite les légumes vont davantage remplir les carences que le riz, alors je prends le riz. Le foie gras – connerie qui sert à rien – je le prends. Et pour le dessert…on a le même – tu prendras les deux – ça aidera à remplir ces foutues joues vides. » expliquai-je en poussant vers elle toutes ses boîtes.

Je me tournai vers elle parce que je n'avais toujours pas eu de signe de vie près de moi. Elle regardait la table les yeux larges.

« Quoi ? »

« Je…Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça…c'est…impossible… » dit-elle en agitant sa tête avant de la ramener vers moi, « Pourquoi dois-je manger quasiment deux repas à moi seule ? »

« Parce que t'en a besoin ! » fit-je légèrement exaspéré qu'elle ne voit pas l'évidence.

« Mais je vais vomir – j'ai pas d'appétit – »

« Regarde, t'as dit que tu voulais pas dormir, alors t'as toute la nuit pour manger ta part. »

Elle se tourna vers moi tout en réduisant son regard.

« T'es vraiment médecin ? »

« Oui ! » lançai-je, « Maintenant, mange ! » ordonnai-je.

Elle se tourna, dubitative, vers la table. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne prenne la boîte qui contenait le dessert. J'aurais préféré qu'elle commence par la viande mais j'étais à un point où tant qu'elle mangeait, ça me suffisait.

Je m'emparai du riz avant de m'installer confortablement, les pieds sur la table. Le silence ne m'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à ce que je _**la**_ connaisse. Je n'étais pas le type qui pouvait se sentir gêné des blancs ou du manque de discussion avec quelqu'un – surtout avec les femmes – j'en avais rien à cirer – fallait juste me foutre la paix. Mais là, avec _**elle**_ à quelques centimètres de moi, le silence était comme une électrocution qui me frappait sans cesse.

Impossible de trouver la paix.

Je n'entendais même pas le bruit de sa fourchette contre la boite ou celui de sa bouche en train de manger. Je n'avais que son odeur pour être sûr qu'elle était bien à coté de moi.

Et pour combler mon niveau d'instabilité, la chaîne télé était bloquée sur une putain d'émission de téléréalité.

« Tu veux pas virer cette merde ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers elle. Ma question sortit, sans que je le contrôle, comme une attaque. Et évidemment sa réponse fut digne d'un agneau menacé par un troupeau de loup. Elle sursauta son dessert faillit se retrouver étalé sur son pantalon mais elle le rattrapa de justesse.

Je soupirai de frustration tout en prenant la télécommande qui était encore sur ses genoux – elle se raidit – comment cette fille pouvait être une pute ? Les prostituées étaient à l'aise avec le contact, non ?

« Je déteste ces conneries. » ajoutai-je en faisant un signe de tête vers l'écran plat.

Et c'est pendant que je zappais sur les chaînes télévisées qu'un bruit se fit entendre.

Une musique…

Du piano…

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« – Pardon – mon téléphone – » Elle se mit à chercher au fond de son sac.

Debussy ?

Clair de lune ?

Elle se leva et s'éloigna vers la baie vitrée en face de moi pour répondre.

« Allo ? » l'entendis-je murmurer.

L'interlocuteur parla longtemps…et _**elle**_ ne disait rien…Elle posa sa main sur la vitre avant que sa tête ne s'affaisse et que son front ne frappe doucement le verre…

« Je sais – » Sa voix craqua. « Merci… »

La main qui tenait le téléphone descendit lentement le long de son corps tandis que l'autre main quitta la vitre pour son visage.

ça y est…

Encore les pleurs…

Sur quoi devais-je me concentrer ? Sur ses larmes ? Sur cet appel ? Sur Rosalie Lilian Hale ? Sur sa foutue sonnerie de téléphone qui n'était pas moins que du Debussy, bordel ?

Cette fille n'était qu'une suite infernale d'énigmes – j'allais en perdre la raison.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tourna enfin vers moi, la tête baissée. Elle marcha vers le canapé mais elle s'arrêta près de l'écran, son regard concentré sur quelque chose par terre…Elle s'accroupie ensuite et quand elle se redressa elle avait en main la pomme qu'elle avait jeté plus tôt.

Elle continua à la fixer sans bouger.

Je continuais à _**la**_ fixer sans bouger.

Puis son regard se souleva vers moi – focalisé sur la zone au dessus de mon œil gauche.

Et une larme descendit silencieusement le long de sa joue.

« Faut que t'arrêtes – j'en ai marre – »

« Désolée – »

« MAIS DESOLEE POURQUOI, BORDEL ? » lâchai-je au bord de la rupture. Je détestais la sensation que j'éprouvais en la voyant pleurer et d'imaginer qu'elle verse une larme pour moi me rendait dingue.

« Pour le coup sur l'œil – »

« JE T'AI DIS QUE C'ETAIT RIEN ! »

« Pour pleurer – »

« ALORS ARRETE ! »

« Ils l'ont mise en service FERMé ! »

Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose mais ma bouche resta bloquée, ouverte dans le vide.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je finalement.

Elle baissa sa tête vers la pomme la boucle frôlait sa joue droite.

« C'est ta sœur, c'est ça ? » demandai-je en ne saisissant que maintenant le truc des boucles d'oreilles. La patiente portait la _sœur_ de la boucle qu'_**elle**_ portait en face de moi. Elle ne répondit pas.

« Elle ne supportera jamais…Et les heures de visites sont tellement limitées – comment vais-je faire pour m'occuper d'elle ? Et son transfert – il m'faut une clope – »

« – Viens t'asseoir. » la coupai-je dans son stress. Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé et s'empara rapidement de son paquet de cigarettes. Je la laissai fumer tandis que mon cœur s'accélérait à l'idée de l'entendre enfin révéler quelque chose.

Son regard quitta la pomme entre ses mains pour mon visage qu'elle scruta attentivement.

_Ne recule pas…Par pitié, n'arrête pas de parler…_

Je l'a vis avaler avant de baisser son visage vers le putain de fruit – pourquoi lui avais-je donné, bordel ?

« Les médecins avaient appelé ça un _stress aigu post traumatique_. » déclara-t-elle finalement. « Il y a un an – ils ont dit ça… _Aigu_… » Elle prit une bouffée de fumée. « Mais ils se sont plantés. C'est tellement loin du _aigu… » _continua-t-elle en prononçant le dernier mot comme s'il était infecté…Elle fixait toujours la pomme qu'elle tournait dans une main, « ça ne se rapprochemême pas du chronique…Tout a empiré…Elle s'est juste… » Elle se mit à réfléchir en expirant sa fumée autours d'elle.

« Noyée. » dit-t-elle finalement, « Lentement…plus profondément…ne nous laissant plus aucune marge – aucune force – aucun espoir – »

« _Nous_ ? » la coupai-je. Elle se tourna vers moi comme si elle avait oublié que j'étais là.

« Ja – mon…mon frère et moi.»

« Donc c'est bien ta sœur ? » demandai-je en me tournant davantage vers elle. Elle mit une main sur son front.

« Putain… » fit-elle en éteignant son mégot dans le papier d'emballage de la livraison.

« Quoi ? »

« Mal au crâne… »

« J'ai aucun calmant ici – »

« – Je demande à nouveau : es-tu médecin ? »

« Je suis un médecin qui traite avec ses foutues mains plutôt qu'avec des putains de comprimés. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux réduits.

« Je suis vraiment trop claquée pour essayer de comprendre… » murmura-t-elle avant de se lever du canapé.

« Tu vas où ? » demandai-je légèrement paniqué.

« Je vais me traiter moi même. » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers les carafes d'alcool que j'avais sur le bar près du séjour, « Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant un verre.

J'étais à peu près certain que c'était une mauvaise idée. J'avais déjà du mal à suivre ce qu'elle racontait quand elle était sobre, alors si elle se mettait à boire, j'allais surement devoir convertir des hiéroglyphes.

« Fais comme chez toi… » répondis-je malgré tout.

Tant qu'elle parlait – sobre ou ivre – je prendrais tout.

Elle remplit un demi verre de whisky avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle s'appuya contre le bar derrière elle elle tenait toujours la pomme dans l'autre main. Elle apporta le verre à sa bouche sa boucle d'oreille glissa vers l'arrière du fait du mouvement de sa tête – pourquoi étais-je obsédé par cette connerie ?

Elle vida le verre d'un trait.

Quand elle baissa à nouveau sa tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient fermés fort.

« Putttain… Je déteste l'alcool… » fit-elle en agitant la tête.

Je la regardais dans une sorte de fascination.

Elle ouvrit les yeux directement dans les miens.

« Ouai. » déclara-t-elle.

« Ouai, quoi ? »

« C'est ma sœur. »

Elle se tourna et remplit un autre demi verre qu'elle sécha avant de se tourner lentement vers moi.

« Elle s'est faite agressée. Il y a environ un an. Sexuellement. Elle a frappé une voiture. En moto. Dans sa fuite du type. »

Je clignai des yeux à l'accumulation d'informations – mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine – c'était forcement malsain.

« _Poly Trauma_. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont dit. Dont _fracture du bassin_. Et _hémorragies internes._ _Compliqué d'un coma. Sur traumatisme crânien_._ »_ reprit-elle de cette façon hachée et désordonnée, « Vous savez comment on traite tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, « Est ce que vous savez ? » répéta-t-elle, et c'était comme si elle me reprochait quelque chose…

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le bar.

« Je crois qu'il faut que t'arrêtes de boire… » conseillai-je.

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu répondes à ma putain de question. » fit-elle en se servant un troisième whisky.

Elle devenait ivre.

« Chirurgie et réanimation » répondis-je.

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi – elle devait surement avoir déjà des vertiges – surtout si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire.

Elle prit une gorgée avant de parler, ses yeux rouges droit dans les miens.

« Faux. »

Une autre gorgée.

« D'abords il y a l'ambulance qui est venue la chercher sur la route. Il y a les soins qu'on lui a fait dans la camionnette pour la maintenir en vie. Une fois arrivée aux Urgences, il y a l'autre clique de soins parce qu'elle était toujours entre la vie et la mort. Une fois qu'elle était plus du coté de la vie que de la mort, ils l'ont transféré au bloc chirurgical – mais attention – juste avant, ils ont fait tout une liste de prélèvements, de radios, d'échographie, de scanner pour – comment ils disaient ? _Le bilan des lésions_. »

Une autre gorgée.

Où elle voulait en venir, bordel ?

« Une fois dans le bloc, il y a les infirmières qui l'installent, champs opératoire, et autres merdes – j'me souviens plus – puis il y a l'anesthésiste qui débarque dans l'affaire – ouai, parce que dans un bloc il n'y a pas que le chirurgien – je l'ai appris à l'occasion. Bref, le type l'endort, l'intube, surveille qu'elle ne fasse pas d'arrêt cardiaque au moment où on l'ouvre – et alors le chirurgien arrive – mais devine quoi ? »

Elle se mit à rire. La main qui tenait encore le verre tremblait. L'autre main était sur le bar derrière elle et tenait encore la pomme.

J'étais paralysé – est ce que je devais répondre quelque chose ?

« Ils étaient quatre. 4 putains de chirurgiens. 2 spécialisés en traumato, 1 en chirurgie plastique – elle était brulée, j'ai oublié – combien c'était déjà ? 18 %, deuxième degré, je crois – c'était ça, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« …J'étais pas là, j'peux pas savoir… »

« Comment ça t'étais pas là ? T'es médecin, oui ou non ? » s'énerva-t-elle elle était tellement bourrée…

Je me levai.

« Hey… » commençai-je doucement, « Et si tu me donnais ce verre ? Tu risques de faire une connerie – »

« Ta réponse était fausse ! » lâcha-t-elle – ce verre tremblait beaucoup trop dans sa putain de main, « Alors si _**tu**_ restais assis et que _**tu**_ m'écoutais te corriger ? »

Qu'est ce qu'elle me reprochait exactement, putain de merde ?

« L'interne. Il y avait aussi le foutu interne – parce qu'il compte à la fin. Bref. Une fois qu'ils ont fixé ce qu'il y avait à fixer dans le bloc, ils l'ont transféré en Réanimation Chirurgicale. Et ensuite en Réanimation Médicale. Ouai…Il y en a deux – des Réa – ça aussi je l'ai appris avec toute cette merde…Et une fois qu'elle ouvre ses yeux, tu te dis que c'est fini – le putain de _aigu_ – que tout ira mieux maintenant. Mais non, il y a deux clans qui se pointent : ceux qui doivent la faire marcher sur ses jambes et ceux qui doivent remettre en marche son cerveau – la Rééducation et la Psychiatrie. »

Elle continuait à me pulvériser de son regard.

A croire que j'étais responsable de quelque chose.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme si vous étiez désolé pour quelque chose… » lança-t-elle, « Je vous hais – les médecins – je vous hais – vous n'êtes que des voleurs. »

Je réduis mon regard.

« Et vous osez ajouter une tarification selon le degré d'urgence… » continua-t-elle – ses yeux commençaient à se charger de larmes.

Et je commençai à saisir le sens de la discussion.

« Comment osez vous ? Comment ? Vous croyez peut-être que c'est elle qui a choisit de se placer dans le mauvais degré d'urgence ? Que c'est moi ? »

« Désolé – »

« Allez vous faire foutre, vous et vos putains d'excuses… _Chirurgie et Réanimation_… » fit-elle en tirant une grimace – en répétant mes mots, « Quand j'ai reçu les factures, il n'y avait pas que _Chirurgie et Réanimation_. » lança-t-elle en reprenant mes mots comme si elle les vomissait. « Il y avait tout ce que je viens de dire et tout ce dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… »

Elle baissa sa tête.

« Putain, j'ai encore mal… » murmura-t-elle en frottant son front avec la main qui tenait la pomme.

Je me rapprochai d'elle.

Je tendis une main vers celle qui tenait encore le verre. Je voulais lui retirer directement mais j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait peu pour qu'elle me l'envoie à la figure.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Je posai ma main sous le verre avant de le retirer doucement et de le poser sur le bar derrière elle.

Elle ne réagit pas.

« J'peux…tenter de… calmer la douleur. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle en soulevant brusquement son visage vers moi – son corps tangua du fait des vertiges, « Aïe…merde… »

« Là... » fis-je en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules, « Et laquelle…Le mal de crâne ? » répondis-je mais ça sonnait comme une question – où avait-elle mal encore ?

Elle baissa à nouveau sa tête…

« Parfois… » commença-t-elle, « Je sens mes os craquer…sous le poids de la vie que je ne vie pas… »

Ce n'était pas sa douleur qui m'atteint.

Quelque chose d'autre m'affectait…

Je n'étais pas foutu de mettre mon doigt dessus…

Je savais juste que le monde qui m'entourait ne me semblait que plus faux et fade quand cette fille était en face de moi. Elle semblait tellement vraie…tellement juste…

Ça devait être sa réalité…

Je soulevai mes mains vers son visage et je les glissai derrière son cou pour défaire le nœud de la serviette qui tenait ses cheveux. Elle ne se raidit pas, elle ne recula pas. Je devais certainement remercier ma carafe de whisky.

Dès l'ouverture de la serviette, j'étais noyée dans son odeur.

Ça allait être _dur_.

Je laissai la serviette ouverte sur sa tête ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Je glissai mes doigts contre son cuire chevelu pour masser doucement les cotés de son crâne. Elle ferma ses yeux et se laissa faire. Je déplaçai lentement mes doigts vers son front…Moins de cheveux…Plus de peau…Moins de contrôle sur mon érection…

« Elle n'était pas assurée. » déclarai-je pour détourner mes pensées et parce que j'avais besoin d'être certain d'avoir compris son problème.

Elle fit un signe de tête dans l'affirmative avant de faire un pas vers moi, ses yeux toujours fermés…Puis ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement…Elle absorbait chacune des pressions que j'appliquais…Et je pensais pas pouvoir être plus dur que maintenant…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse.

Mes pouces appuyèrent brusquement trop fort au dessus de son nez. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux profonds sur moi. Les miens ne pouvait pas quitter sa foutue bouche.

Elle recula.

« Je risque de m'endormir debout si tu continues… »

Elle risquait de s'endormir ?

J'étais allumé comme l'enfer et elle allait _s'endormir_ ?

Je passai les mains dans mes cheveux – je voulais juste m'énerver contre elle – frapper quelque chose – n'importe quoi – qui était cette fille pour me rendre aussi détraqué, bordel ?

_Rosalie Lilian Hale…_

« Ton nom c'est Hale. » déclarai-je.

Elle cligna des yeux comme si elle s'était _déjà _endormie et qu'elle se réveillait.

« Co-comment vous – vous – non – non » bégaya-t-elle alors que son expression se chargea rapidement de colère et de panique. Elle avança vers moi et commença à frapper mon thorax, la pomme était toujours dans une de ses mains, « Vous pouvez pas – comment – et non, c'est pas mon putain de nom – » Elle s'accrocha brusquement à mon T-shirt, « Merde – je tourne… »

Je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Et t'es tellement faible que tes foutus coups me font pitié. » ajoutai-je.

Et c'était quoi le putain de problème avec son putain de nom ?

Elle souleva son regard sur mon visage.

« Tu tournes aussi… »

Puis elle fixa la zone au dessus de mon œil gauche – celle qu'elle avait frappé plus tôt avec la pomme.

« Arrête. » ordonnai-je.

« Il y aura surement un bleu demain… »

« ARRETE. »

« J'arrive pas à le croire…j'ai failli vous crever l'œil… »

« Bon sang, mais pourquoi tu me vouvoies maintenant ? » explosai-je.

« Arrête de crier…ma tête…putain, je vais vomir… » continua-t-elle à murmurer. Elle me lâcha et commença à frapper son front avec la pomme.

Je lui arrachai le foutu fruit et je replaçai mes mains autour de sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Arrête de m'énerver et j'arrêterais de crier – et t'auras pas ce putain de mal de crâne – et – vomir ? Qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien gerber, franchement ? T'as rien mangé avant, et vu ton corps, t'as surement rien mangé depuis longtemps… »

« Chhh… » fit-elle pour que je me taise. Et j'me la fermai parce qu'apparemment cette fille avait un pouvoir sur moi.

« Viens t'asseoir… » chuchotai-je en la guidant vers le canapé. Je retirai mes mains pour la laisser s'asseoir. Elle s'installa, son corps orienté vers moi. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la table encore pleine de nourriture avant de baisser son regard sur l'espace entre nous.

« Tu remercieras ta sœur… » murmura-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien. J'essayais juste de comprendre la foutue peine qui semblait la submerger à nouveau.

« Tu t'excuseras aussi pour moi… rien mangé… » ajouta-t-elle.

« Pas besoin d'excuse t'imagines pas le plaisir qu'elle a pris à s'occuper de cette livraison. »

Elle sourit légèrement alors que ses yeux étaient fermés, elle allait probablement s'endormir.

« Ta sœur est gentille alors… »

Puis une larme coula le long de sa joue – ma main se souleva pour l'effacer – mais elle l'essuya elle même d'un coup de manche avant d'ouvrir ses yeux sur moi.

« J'ai un seau à remplir. » déclara-t-elle, « Le même que le type des cours de latin. Avec le trou…Je le remplis…Il se vide…remplis…vide…tout le temps…pour toujours – »

Sa voix craqua.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi craqua aussi.

« Et elle avait raison – Mme Clark – c'est un châtiment… » reprit-elle, « ça fait mal…mal…tellement…tellement…mal… »

Je baissai mes yeux – j'supportais plus regarder dans les siens.

« Pourquoi t'en parle comme si c'était une…punition ? » demandai-je.

Elle lâcha un petit rire – je soulevai mon regard – il était dépourvu d'humour.

« C'est ma faute. C'est tout. »

Elle essuya sa joue à nouveau avant de diriger sa main vers mon visage – son doigt vers mon sourcil gauche. Elle commença à masser l'endroit maladroitement – ça faisait mal – j'allais surement avoir un putain d'hématome demain. Mais avais-je l'envie – la force – de lui dire de virer sa main ?

Je me demandais si je pouvais dégager sa main si elle trouait ma peau de son doigt.

« Mes mains ne sont pas aussi douées que les tiennes, hein ? » dit-elle en laissant tomber sa main sur mon genou.

Je souris.

Elle était bourrée et tellement crevée…

« C'est mon métier de traiter avec mes mains. » répondis-je.

« Hmmhmm… » fit-elle en fermant à nouveau ses yeux. Elle se serra contre moi, « Trop grand ici…j'aime pas… »

Trop grand ici ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

Et que devais-je faire maintenant, bon sang ? La porter dans son lit ?

Je me décalai doucement de son corps jusqu'à me lever. Elle posa sa tête contre le bras du canapé avant de se recroqueviller en position fœtale.

Je la laisserai ici. Pas la peine de la porter – non – le canapé était suffisamment confortable – il me fallait juste quelque chose pour la couvrir.

Je montai rapidement pour sa pièce je m'arrêtai avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

_C'est pas un putain de temple sacré, Cullen, juste entre, bordel…_

Je pénétrai dans sa pièce pour découvrir une chambre stérile de sa présence. En dehors de la valise fermée et posée sur un lit non défait, absolument rien ne pouvait prédire qu'elle avait vécu ici durant 4 jours.

C'est quand je m'apprêtai à soulever la valise du lit pour retirer sa couverture que je me rendis compte de quelque chose…La porte de la salle de bain était légèrement ouverte et laissait paraître des coussins par terre – les foutus coussins qui étaient censés être sur son foutu lit…

J'entrai dans la salle de bain. Sur le carrelage étaient éparpillés les coussins, quelques gobelets, et un chargeur de téléphone…

Peut être que cette fille était cinglée.

Je vivais avec une prostituée cinglée.

Et elle allait certainement me rendre dingue avant la fin de ce putain de contrat.

Je dégageai de la pièce après avoir arraché la couverture de son lit.

Elle était profondément endormie quand je retournai dans le séjour. Je la couvris elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je me demandais si elle avait dormi un moment depuis son arrivée Lundi.

J'en avais marre de réfléchir.

Fallait que je me détende.

Jacuzzi.

…

Rien à faire.

Impossible de freiner les questions qui se battaient dans mon putain de cerveau. Le piano aurait peut-être réussi à me calmer mais _**elle**_ dormait dans la foutue pièce où il se trouvait.

J'allumai mon PC dans ma chambre et j'ouvris la page Google.

''_Marie Hale.''_

Une liste de personnes reparties dans les 4 coins des Etats Unis sortit.

J'ajoutai ''Seattle''.

Trois résultats : une _Marie Eva Hale_ de 74 ans, une _Marie Hale_, journaliste, et enfin un _Jasper Hale_ dans une histoire de dealers…

Je soupirai… Elle s'appelait surement pas Marie…Ce prénom n'était que pour la scène…

…_« Vous pouvez pas – comment – et non, c'est pas mon putain de nom – »…_

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien dire, bordel ? Elle était bien la sœur de la patiente, bon sang ?

Je tapai _''Rosalie Lilian Hale Seattle''_ sur Google.

Aucun résultat.

…_« Allez vous faire foutre, vous et vos putains d'excuses… ''Chirurgie et Réanimation''… »…« Quand j'ai reçu les factures, il n'y avait pas que ''Chirurgie et Réanimation.'' »…« Il y avait tout ce que je viens de dire et tout ce dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… »…_

Je passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux…Si sa sœur n'était effectivement pas assurée au moment de l'accident alors elledevait probablement à l'hôpital plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars –

« Aahh ! »

Je sursautai.

_**Elle **_criait.

D'autres bruits s'ajoutèrent brusquement comme si elle courait – et du brisement de verre ?

Je me levai directement et je sortis de ma chambre – je n'avais jamais descendu les escaliers aussi vite dans cette maison.

Je la découvris par terre, derrière le piano, recroquevillée entre la baie vitrée et le grand écran.

« Non Jane ! Je jure – j'ai rien dis – Ne fais pas ça ! »

Je me précipitai vers elle et je m'agenouillai en face d'elle. Elle s'éloigna de moi en se plaquant au maximum contre le mur.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Jane, mais pas ça – pas les Volturis. » murmura-t-elle en cachant son visage avec ses mains.

« Hey… » fit-je en tentant de retirer les mains de son visage.

« Noonn…J'ai rien dis… » luttait-elle.

« Regarde moi juste. » insistai-je – qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, bordel ? « Il y aucune Jane ici – de quoi tu parles, bon sang ? »

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux sur moi tandis que je tenais son visage en larmes entre les mains.

Son corps tremblait tellement.

Mon putain de cœur tremblait aussi.

« C'est juste moi – Edward. » tentai-je de la rassurer mais ça sortit de ma foutue bouche comme une question.

Elle cligna des yeux en scrutant mon visage.

« Edward… »

Comme si elle testait mon prénom.

Elle s'accrocha brusquement à mes bras.

« Arrêtez – ne cherchez plus – mon nom – ma sœur – vous pouvez pas – c'est juste Marie – »

« – Calme toi, ça va aller – »

Elle se redressa en rapprochant son visage au mien ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes biceps.

« Non – Non – promettez moi – il faut – je suis juste Marie – »

« Okay – c'est bon…»

Je détestais ce que je ressentais – cette putain de peur – j'comprenais même pas pour quoi – j'savais même pas pour qui, bon sang ?

Son front frappa doucement mon torse et mes mains glissèrent derrière sa tête…derrière ses épaules…

« Je suis juste Marie…Seulement Marie » continua-t-elle à murmurer contre moi.

Une de mes mains quitta son dos pour former un poing contre le mur derrière elle.

Maniable… Friable… Je détestais comment je me sentais.

Je pourrais la suivre dans le gouffre s'il le fallait…Rien ne pourrait me retenir…

Seigneur, je la détestais...

…

Peut-être qu'Alice pourrait m'aider ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait _**l'**_aider ? Elle serait patiente – et c'est une fille – je loupais surement une pièce parce que je n'étais qu'un connard de gars impatient. Alice serait capable de l'écouter et de trouver des solutions au merdier dans lequel _**elle**_ se trouvait. Mais quel type de solutions fallait-il ? Ce bordel exigeait beaucoup plus qu'une simple discussion entre filles…Il fallait quelque chose de plus poussée…plus spécialisée…

Ben ?

Mais son truc c'était les gosses, bon sang…

…_Les hommes sont interdits ici…Prescription médicale…_

Non…Définitivement pas Ben.

La fausse note me coupa dans mes pensées. Je soupirais en fermant le clavier du piano avant de me soulever du banc. Je _**l'**_avais laissé dans le balcon de sa chambre plus tôt, juste après qu'elle ait retrouvé un semblant de calme après sa crise. Elle ne voulait plus dormir. Elle avait été simplement immobile dans la fraicheur de la nuit à fixer le ciel noir…

Ouai…Il me fallait quelque chose de beaucoup plus spécialisée…

Je sortis mon téléphone et je cherchai le numéro de la seule personne qui pourrait dénouer ce putain de merdier.

« Edward ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi, Esmé. »

…

**Le châtiment ne vient pas d'un tribunal – ni de qui que ce soit – pas même de Dieu. **

**Il vient du dedans, comme celui qui ferme ses volets et qui, du même coup, se prive de la lumière du soleil.**

**(CamiliaHK)**

…

N/A :

Que dire ?

J'ai hâte de publier la suite…

Mais pas plus que je n'ai hâte de lire vos pensées…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N :

On devrait créer le concours des meilleures reviews… Certaines méritent vraiment un prix++

Sinon ? Quoi de neuf ? Etes vous aussi gelée que moi ? (Je suis en Alsace pour celles qui ne le savent pas et il fait un froid exceptionnel en France pour les lectrices hors métropole)

Bien, ceci étant dit, ce chapitre devrait réchauffer un petit peu…

Cf sur mon profil : bannière pour ce chapitre et bannière pour la fic ++

Rated M: surtout pour le langage...

(L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.)

**…**

**Chapitre 16.**

**La colère, ça fait vivre. Quand t'es plus en colère, t'es foutu. **

**(Richard Bohringer)**

**…**

_(Vendredi 5 Septembre.)_

**Pdv Bella.**

Sisyphe.

Son nom.

Ce n'était pas un seau percé à remplir – j'étais trop aliénée hier soir pour raconter la mythologie gréco-romaine de façon juste.

C'était bien un énorme rocher qu'il fallait rouler en lui faisant remonter la pente jusqu'au sommet d'une colline afin de le rejeter de l'autre côté pour qu'il retombe.

Il n'a encore jamais réussi.

Sisyphe.

Aussitôt qu'il est près d'atteindre le haut de la colline, il est rejeté en arrière sous le poids de l'énorme rocher – écrasé par son châtiment. Le rocher retombe tout en bas, et là, il doit le reprendre péniblement et tout recommencer.

Je ramenai ma cigarette en bouche.

J'étais assise sur le trottoir de la route près de l'hôpital à attendre l'horaire de permission de visite. J'avais le droit de voir Rosalie 1h par jour quelque part entre 16 et 18h30.

Et il n'était que 11h34.

Une autre bouffée de tabac. Je voulais avaler ma clope – peut-être que, de cette façon, la nicotine aurait plus d'effet sur la tension qui m'habitait.

Tendue et éreintée.

La recette parfaite de l'instabilité.

Mauvais signe pour la suite de la journée je pouvais quasiment prédire que le pire allait encore arriver.

Depuis hier, je savais que ma vie pouvait devenir à chaque seconde plus affreuse qu'à la précédente. Il y avait toujours pire qu'avant.

Lorsque l'étudiant infirmier – un jeune homme, tout sourire et ignorance pour combler le drame – entra dans la chambre de Rosalie, je pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus horrible : Rosalie ferait une attaque à renverser le service et on la plongerait à nouveau dans un état de légume.

Mais non…

Il a fallu que je me retrouve, pendant tout le vacarme lié à la crise de Rosalie, en face de la dernière personne que je voulais voir.

Edward Cullen.

Je voulais être avalée par l'Enfer.

Mais encore une fois, le pire ne connaissait pas de limite pour ce qui me concernait. La suite n'a alors été qu'un défilé atrocement honteux et pathétique de larmes, de cris et même de coups contre Cullen.

J'étais donc sur ce trottoir à tuer mes poumons, à me tremper sous la pluie, et à subir les éclaboussures d'eau à chaque passage de voiture.

Je m'abimais dans le dégout de moi même.

Tout ce qui vivait en moi détestait Cullen pour avoir été témoin de mon aliénation. Mais c'était tout. Je n'avais pas d'autres raisons de le haïr et ce fait particulier mettait mes nerfs à vifs. Où était passée l'arrogance démesurée de mon client ? D'où sortait cette – ce… _Souci _pour moi ? Suscitais-je la pitié à ce point ?

J'écrasai ma clope nerveusement.

J'avais tenté d'appeler Jasper pour obtenir n'importe quoi qui pourrait me calmer mais il était injoignable… Ce qui me rendit que davantage tendue. J'étais à un point où j'espérais qu'il soit enfermé en cellule dans un commissariat. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr pour lui. Ou de moins dangereux.

Je vérifiai l'heure. 11h51

Encore 4h avant de pouvoir voir Rose.

Je n'osais pas imaginer l'état dans lequel je la trouverai. En plus d'avoir été confrontée à sa phobie hier, elle était maintenant dans un nouveau service avec de nouveaux visages. Le moindre écart par rapport à ses habitudes avait toujours été mal supporté…Comment s'était passée la toilette ce matin ? Elle n'acceptait d'être touchée que par Angela ou moi…

Je sentis la peau au dessus de mon pouce se déchirer entre mes dents.

Ça me sortit seulement de mes pensées. Je ne me fatiguai même pas à essuyer les gouttes de sang qui en coulaient, la pluie le fera pour moi. Mais il fallait que je dévie mon esprit de la journée d'hier avant de creuser dans mes os. Je savais que j'étais censée monter en Pédiatrie pour Nathan, mais je n'étais tellement…tellement…pas d'humeur à faire semblant que la vie en valait la peine…

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche – un texto – je le sortis rapidement en espérant que Jasper allait bien.

Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Ma putain de banque.

Je soupirai en plaçant une main au dessus de l'écran pour le protéger de la pluie et lire la première mauvaise nouvelle de ma foutue journée.

Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites à la vue du message.

_Dernier crédit : 10000$. _

_Source : Jane Volturi – Crystal Cabaret._

Impossible…Il devait y avoir une erreur…

Je l'appelai directement.

« C'est maintenant que tu penses à Maman, chérie ? »

Réentendre sa voix me donnait envie de vomir.

L'entendre se prendre pour ma mère me donnait des envies de meurtre.

« Pourquoi 10000$ ? » demandai-je directement, je préférais les lui rendre maintenant si c'était une erreur plutôt que d'avoir une n-ième dette sur le dos.

« Oh Marie…Tu sais, les temps sont durs…En tant que responsable _responsable_, je ne peux pas me permettre de te verser toute la somme avant de m'assurer que tu ne finisses ton contrat. »

_Toute la somme ? _

_Il y avait encore plus ?_

« Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Jane – cette somme est la paye de quoi ? »

« De ta petite danse de 3 minutes sur scène – Marie, bon sang, allume ton cerveau – je te parle du contrat actuel : les 2 semaines Cullen ! »

10000$...

Elle prenait la moitié de la somme totale…

Elle ne virait sur mon compte que le tiers de ma part tant que je n'avais pas fini le contrat…

Il restait encore deux tiers de la moitié de la somme totale à recevoir…

« Mais…Il…Cullen – il a payé combien ? »

« Bien…Son obsession pour toi m'a permis d'élever les taux…et vu que la fortune des Cullen connaît des limites très…très…lointaines – disons que je ne me suis pas gênée… » fit-elle fièrement au téléphone.

Les vertiges s'ajoutèrent aux nausées.

« Il a signé pour 60000$. »

…

« Parapluie oublié ? » me demanda Brandon dans cet air malicieux qui ne lui allait pas aussi bien que d'habitude…

Et c'est étrange de se dire que chez certaines personnes – la grande majorité du monde – les problèmes de la vie quotidienne se résumait à quelque chose de l'ordre du parapluie.

Que pouvais-je bien répondre à cette femme pour qui tout devait être d'une simplicité suprême ?

« Sommeil oublié ? » fis-je en guise de réponse parce que je pouvais voir que cette nuit avait été courte pour elle malgré son maquillage.

Son sourire facile s'effaça pour un autre sourire – vainement rassurant. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à me rassurer; je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle.

J'avais suffisamment de quoi m'inquiéter.

« Je vais voir Nathan. » dis-je simplement en traçant ma route jusqu'à sa chambre.

J'avais finalement décidé de partir le voir. La solitude devenait ingérable après avoir coupé l'appel avec Jane. Elle laissait trop de place à mes pensées morbides.

60000$...

60000$...

Cullen avait payé 60000 putains de dollars…

Et pourquoi ? Juste pour m'avoir dans une pièce de sa baraque ? Il ne voulait même pas me toucher ? Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait possédé pour signer un contrat pareil? Qu'est ce qui habitait ce type pour ne pas lâcher ma putain de vie ?

J'agitai ma tête dans la vaine tentative de la vider avant d'entrer chez Nathan.

« Bella ! »

Je forçai un sourire – sûrement une grimace.

« Salut… » fis-je en lâchant mon sac par terre.

« T'es toute mouillée… » nota-t-il en ouvrant grands ses yeux. Il se leva brusquement en poussant le plateau repas de sa route.

« Fais gaffe à ta perfusion – et où tu vas comme ça ? » demandai-je tandis qu'il entra dans sa salle de bain.

Il en sortit deux secondes plus tard avec des serviettes en main.

« J'ai que des petites – parce que je suis petit – mais si t'en mets beaucoup sur toi, ça fera bien. »

Les boules.

Cette putain d'impression d'avoir la gorge qui va se déchirer parce qu'on n'arrive pas à pleurer. Et j'sais même pas pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas – je voulais vraiment exploser en sanglots – libérer cette foutue tension. Mais impossible. A croire que j'avais vidé mon réservoir de larmes hier.

« Merci… » fis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur. Il posa une première serviette sur mes cheveux mouillés – je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cerveau de se brancher sur Cullen. Je m'agrippai aux hanches du petit tandis qu'il frottait mon crane pour le sécher.

Et les boules – j'avais tellement mal.

« Ton écharpe est aussi mouillée…euh…je crois que je vais pas la mettre aujourd'hui, hein ? » demanda-t-il en retirant le vieux châle que je portais.

J'avais l'envie affreusement coupable de prendre le gosse dans mes bras et de le serrer fort.

« Non, chéri, pas aujourd'hui… » me contentai-je en passant un doigt, surement congelé, sur son nez. « Tu risques de prendre froid. » ajoutai-je en me soulevant. Il me regardait d'un air sceptique.

…_« Tu ne sais pas mentir mon cœur, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es un livre ouvert. Mon livre ouvert »…_

…_« J'aime comment tu mens »…_

Seigneur, les boules.

« T'inquiète pas Nathan, j'ai juste oublié mon parapluie. »

…

Je n'arrivais pas à enrayer le nombre scandaleux à 5 chiffres.

60000$.

Jane avait volé Cullen. Elle avait profité de… – de quoi, merde ? De sa naïveté – Cullen, naïf ? De sa fortune ? Je ne doutais pas de sa richesse mais à ce point là ? 60000$ pour une fille qu'il déteste ? Une pute qu'il ne veut pas toucher ? De son obsession pour moi ? –

« Pourquoi moi, Bella ? »

Nathan me sortit de mes pensées; je me tournai vers lui. Il fixait un autre garçon qui discutait avec ses parents…Je ramenai mon regard sur lui son visage était peint dans l'envie, le regret et l'incompréhension…

La culpabilité atteint un pic extraordinaire.

Le gosse était orphelin depuis moins de 3 semaines, il avait des emmerdes qui le gardaient bloqué dans ce putain d'hôpital et son avenir était un brouillard plus noir que blanc.

Et je ne pensais qu'à mes problèmes.

Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Que pouvais-je lui dire, bon sang ?

« Pourquoi pas toi, Nat ? » sortit de ma bouche sans que je le contrôle.

Il baissa sa tête comme s'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas à poser sa question – la culpabilité monta d'un cran si c'était possible – je devais être enfermée.

Mais la rage face à l'injustice qui s'abattait sur le gosse, ajoutée à mon incapacité totale à faire passer la vie pour un bonbon mielleux rendait le filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche détraqué.

« La merde arrive, faut s'y faire. Les gens sont merdiques, le monde est merdique, la merde est merdique – toi et moi sommes merdiques. C'est comme ça, cherche pas à comprendre. » lâchai-je.

Le silence s'en suivit.

Je ne pouvais pas regarder le garçon; s'il pleurait à cause de moi ça me détruirait.

« La…La merde, peut _ne pas_ être merdique ? » l'entendis-je demander.

Je me tournai vers lui il me regardait curieux et légèrement…railleur ?

« Tu te moques de moi, Nat ? » demandai-je et c'était la première fois de la journée que je sentis mon corps se détendre.

« Nop. J'oserais jaaaamais faire ça… » répondit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu le ferais, minus… » plaisantai-je en lui donnant un cou de coude contre ses cotes qu'il esquiva en rigolant. « Où est ton rubik's ? »

« Dans la chambre, on va jouer ? »

Je ramenai mon regard sur la salle de jeu; Brandon m'avait demandé de le faire sortir de sa chambre un maximum de temps…Etions nous au maximum ?

« Allez, on va s'occuper de ce cube. » décidai-je. J'en avais marre de tous ces enfants autours de moi. Et il devait en avoir marre de tous ces parents autours de lui.

Il agrippa la potence sur laquelle était accrochée la perfusion et la tira avec lui tandis qu'on marchait.

« Comment se fait-il que le rubik's n'est pas avec toi ? » demandai-je. J'en avais suffisamment entendu sur le jouet pour savoir que c'était sa troisième main.

Sa réponse sortit facilement.

_Logiquement._

« T'es là. »

Dangereusement logique.

…

«Elle n'est pas ici, désolée.»

Ce qui était insupportable dans la réponse de cette gamine résidait davantage dans le ton employé que dans le contenu de sa phrase.

Comme si c'était logique.

Comme si j'étais débile.

Et comme si, aujourd'hui, je débordais de patience pour pouvoir supporter ce genre de connerie.

Je contournai son bureau.

« Poussez vous. » lâchai-je en la tirant par son bras pour que je finisse à sa place, devant la liste des patients.

« Mademoiselle – vous ne pouvez pas – »

« Appelez le boss du service. » répliquai-je tandis que je cherchais n'importe quel document en rapport avec Rose.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?»

Je soulevai à peine mon regard pour constater qu'une autre infirmière s'était ajoutée, probablement la cadre vu son âge.

Je l'ignorai.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me tournai brusquement en la virant.

« Je veux voir ma sœur – tout de suite ! » claquai-je sur sa figure

« Mademoiselle, calmez vous où la sécurité va arriver. Nous répondrons à votre requête une fois que je saurais qui vous êtes. » dit-elle calmement – trop calmement – j'étais à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Mais je m'écartai d'elle ; je savais que je n'obtiendrais rien de cette façon.

« Isabella Swan – Angela Weber m'a contacté hier soir pour me dire que ma sœur, Rosalie Hale, avait été transférée en service fermé – et aux dernières foutues nouvelles, ce service est ici. » expliquai-je avec tout ce qu'il me restait de constance.

L'infirmière me déshabilla du regard.

A croire que je ne collais pas à l'identité que je venais de donner.

« Mmh…D'accooords. » fit-elle.

« Où est MA SŒUR, bordel? » criai-je en faisant à nouveau un pas vers elle.

« Elle n'est plus ici, en effet. » Elle éclaircit sa voix tout en me défigurant du regard, « Elle a été transférée dans l'unité privée de Psychiatrie très tôt ce matin. »

Je la regardais dans la sidération.

« Qu-Quoi ? »

« Vous avez bien entendu – »

« – Comment ça du privé ? Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour du privé – qui a décidé ça, bon sang ? »

« Ecoutez Mademoiselle, je ne comprends pas comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas au courant…Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Mlle Hale est maintenant considérée comme une patiente privée. »

Du privé…

Du putain de privé…

Il y avait toujours pire.

…

Evidemment un service hospitalier _privé _ne ressemble en rien à un hôpital public.

Pénétrer dans l'unité _privée_ de Psychiatrie était comme entrer …

A la maison.

Depuis l'extérieur, l'établissement – éloigné du reste de l'hôpital – était une grande maison blanche aux volets jaune pâle et aux petits balcons remplis de plantes et de fleurs. La porte d'entrée dans un rouge foncé était petite et surplombait quelques marches d'escaliers qui donnaient à l'ensemble un coté rural…chaleureux…C'était ridicule.

J'essayais d'imaginer combien devait couter une nuit d'hospitalisation là dedans… Heureusement que Rosalie n'avait été transféré que très tôt ce matin; on avait techniquement rien à payer. Il fallait seulement que je la sorte d'ici le plus rapidement possible avant qu'on ne me facture quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ce transfert.

Je sonnai à la porte ; ce n'était pas un ''_bzzz_'' froid et électrique qui retentit mais un ''_ding dong''_ chaud et…familial.

C'était probablement censé rassurer les personnes qui entraient ici mais toute cette hypocrisie ne faisait que me rendre plus instable. Je voulais cogner n'importe quel abruti qui avait décidé d'apporter Rosalie ici.

Une dame plutôt âgée m'ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. » fit-elle en s'écartant pour me laisser entrer. Je pénétrai dans un petit hall d'accueil lumineux, un bureau était directement sur ma droite et quelques fauteuils étaient dispersés sur ma gauche. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'affiches collées aux murs, type « anti-tabac » ou « dépistage VIH » ou autre connerie dans le genre, non – c'était du_ privé _– les murs étaient couverts de peinture et de miroirs…à croire que j'étais dans un musée…l'endroit me faisait rappeler le bureau de Brandon…

Et le silence qui régnait ici n'était pas digne d'un établissement recevant des femmes au cerveau détraqué…La maison donnait l'impression d'être vide en dehors de la vieille dame à coté de moi. Je me tournai vers elle.

« Je suis la sœur de Rosalie Hale. J'aimerais voir le chef de l'endroit ou qui que se soit qui a décidé de la prendre ici. »

« Bien. Vous pouvez vous installer. » me fit-elle vers les fauteuils.

« ça va, je reste debout – appelez le. » m'impatientai-je je n'étais tellement pas d'humeur à jouer à la cliente d'un hôtel…

Elle appuya seulement sur un bouton sur son bureau et elle attendit. Une minute plus tard, un jeu de piano que je ne connaissais pas retentit; la vieille dame prit le téléphone sur son bureau.

« La sœur de Mlle Hale est ici. »

Elle raccrocha 3 secondes plus tard.

« Elle arrive. » me fit-elle.

Elle…Une femme…Je soupirai…Cullen avait-il déteint sur moi ? Par expérience, c'était toujours plus compliqué de négocier quoi que ce soit avec les femmes…Il avait sûrement raison: nous étions des garces.

Une dame de taille moyenne apparue dans le couloir qui se jetait dans le hall, elle marchait vers nous d'un air assuré. Vêtue d'une jupe bleue marine et d'un chemisier blanc cintré dont les manches étaient adroitement pliés jusqu'aux coudes, la femme en question ne devait pas dépasser les 45 ans. Elle passa une main derrière son oreille pour ranger une mèche de cheveux marron doré, puis elle se plaça devant moi.

« Ma sœur ne restera pas ici. Il doit y avoir une erreur – peu importe – elle sort maintenant pour l'hôpital public. » déclarai-je sans perdre de temps.

Ses yeux s'élargirent puis elle se tourna vers la dame de l'accueil, comme pour s'assurer auprès d'elle qu'elle avait bien entendu.

« J'espère qu'aucun soin n'a encore été réalisé ici parce qu'il ne sera pas payé, je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour son hospitalisation en privé – et Rosalie n'a certainement pas sa tête pour avoir accepté. »

Elle fronça des sourcils avant d'agiter doucement sa tête en souriant.

« Mais mademoiselle, rien ne vous sera facturé. Voyons, vous êtes une amie de mon fils – considérons cette hospitalisation comme une convenance, je vous en prie. »

Je réduis mon regard – de quoi parlait-elle ?

Je cherchai un badge sur sa chemise mais il n'y avait rien.

« Oh – désolée – je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis la directrice de l'établissement et Psychiatre spécialisée en psychanalyse des femmes. »

Elle me tendit une main, le sourire de plus en plus facile.

« Docteur Cullen. »

Je fixais sa main comme si elle risquait de m'emporter dans un monde parallèle.

« Mais appelez moi Esmé. »

…

_(Vendredi 5 Septembre.)_

**Pdv Edward.**

« Sors d'ici. »

Heidi s'approcha de moi dans cette allure pseudo prédatrice…à croire que c'est elle qui me chassait.

Quand c'est moi qui venais de la baiser.

Et il n'y avait rien de tendre.

« On devrait prendre la douche ensemble… » murmura-t-elle en passant le bout de ses ongles sur la peau de mon torse.

Ça ne me faisait aucun effet.

Une fois que j'avais jouis à l'intérieur d'une femme, je voulais juste qu'elle s'écarte de moi le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Et immédiatement, Heidi prenait le risque stupide de perdre ses putains de doigts.

« J'invite personne dans ma douche. Maintenant sors. » répondis-je en réenfilant mon caleçon.

Mais elle resta debout devant moi, totalement nue, à battre ses cils, et à me craquer ce sourire ridicule qui se voulait encourageant.

Je pris le temps d'enfiler mon Jeans avant d'agripper son bras et de la tirer vers la sortie de ma salle de sport chez Den's.

« Attends Edward – mes fringues – » fit-elle en se débrouillant pour attraper une serviette sur sa route vers la sortie.

« J'ai suffisamment attendu. » lançai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Mais quelqu'un voulait détruire l'euphorie post orgasme que j'avais réussi à avoir en plaçant devant ma figure la reine des garces.

Elle souleva un sourcil moqueur et réprobateur vers moi.

« T'es vraiment la prostituée la plus écoeurante que je connaisse, Cullen. » fit-elle en plaçant une main sur sa hanche. « Juste après toi, peut être. » ajouta-elle en jetant un regard à Heidi.

Tania Denali ou comment tuer ma journée de bon matin.

« J'comprends pas ce que tu fous ici. T'as une salle de sport plantée dans ton 3ème étage. » fit-elle.

« Ouai, mais t'es pas dans mon 3ème étage, Tan. Qui est ce que je ferais chier, alors ? »

« Une des traînées de ton répertoire chargé. »

« Ma résidence est clean et le restera. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

Heidi prit la fuite en mettant la serviette autours d'elle.

« Salis Den's encore une fois avec ta bite et tu poseras plus tes putains de pieds ici. » me menaça-t-elle.

Je ris.

« Oh Tan – »

« _Tania_ petite pute. » rectifia-t-elle en flambant davantage.

« _Tania_ – okay – avoue que tu rêves de ma bite... »

« J'la toucherais pas si on m'offrait l'immortalité, pauvre type – j'ai pas que ça a faire Cullen – continue à noyer tes lacunes dans ces vagins dégoûtants. » lâcha-t-elle avant de tracer sa route.

Je lançai la porte, agacé.

Putain de Tania…

Même si je la détestais, quelque chose avec elle relevait du respect…Je sais pas si ça venait du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté de me baiser ou si ça venait de ce qui sortait de sa foutue bouche…

Cette chienne connaissait mes mauvais boutons.

…

« Masen. »

« C'est Yorki – on a un déchoquage au bloc 2. »

« J'arrive. »

Putain de Vendredi…Je venais à peine d'entrer dans mon bureau que je devais me payer de la Réa. Et j'étais encore de garde ce weekend…

J'enfilai ma tenue et je fonçai vers les blocs.

J'arrivais devant les ascenseurs et j'appuyai sur le bouton pour en appeler un.

« J'ai déjà appuyé, vous savez ? » entendis-je une femme sortir à coté de moi.

La porte de l'ascenseur en face de moi s'ouvrit.

« Ca vient plus vite si c'est moi qui appuie. » lançai-je à je ne sais qui, avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

….

Dès mon arrivée au -1, une interne de Chir me sauta dessus.

« Chef, le patient du déchoc était mon dossier ! Eric se l'est approprié seulement parce qu'il a constaté l'hémorragie rétro péritonéale – »

« Pas le temps pour ces conneries, va pleurer ailleurs. » lançai-je en traçant vers le bloc 2.

« Mais, s'il vous plait, c'est une admission sur ma garde ! »

Je me tournai vers elle en notant son nom sur sa blouse.

« La chirurgie c'est comme le Far West, Murrey : tu veux un cas, alors tu plantes une clôture autour et tu tires sur tout ce qui s'approche. Eric est un cow boy. »

Et je continuai ma route.

….

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ici ? » demandai-je en entrant dans le bloc tout le monde s'activait autour du patient.

« Un adolescent contre un bus. » répondit Eric alors qu'il s'habillait déjà en stérile. Je jetai un coup d'œil au garçon sur la table.

« J'ai l'impression que le bus a gagné… » notai-je en mesurant les dégâts.

« Choc latérale. Vélocité moyenne à forte. Choc hémorragique sur hémopéritoine, hémothorax et hémopéricarde compliqué de tamponnade ponctionnée par la Cardio juste avant votre arrivée. Arrêt cardiaque sur FV récupéré dans l'ambulance, où il a déjà été rempli, mais hémodynamique toujours instable. » expliqua Eric tandis que je me lavais les mains.

« Intubation en place. Sous dobu-dopa et adré. On a fait passer 2 culots globulaires, le troisième est en cours mais il est toujours limite» ajouta Bayl, le chef du service d'Anesthesio-Réa.

Je me plaçai devant les clichés de Scanner accrochés sur l'écran.

« Les transfusions servent à rien, il pisse son sang à l'intérieur. » expliquai-je en mettant mes gants. « Les constantes ? »

« 70/30 de TA, fréquence cardiaque à 120 par minutes. » répondit l'interne d'anethésio.

« Morphine en place ? » demandai-je alors qu'une infirmière bouclait ma blouse stérile.

« Oui. »

« Parents informés ? »

« Oui. »

L'infirmière instrumentiste se plaça à coté de moi et je reconnu immédiatement son parfum.

« Heidi, c'est Eva qui m'assistera. » fit-je en plaçant le champs stérile avec Eric.

« Pardon ? »

Je lui fis un signe de tête de s'approcher de moi.

« Tu baises un chef tu te fais baiser. Maintenant appelle Eva. »

« Bayl, prés de ton coté? » demandai-je.

« Au mieux qu'on peut en tout cas. »

« Okay, » Je soulevai mon regard vers la montre avant de le ramener sur mon interne, au taquet, de l'autre coté du patient.

« 07h50 : Incision. »

…

« Dr Masen? »

Je soulevai mon regard au dessus de mon masque.

« Dr Cullen m'a demandé de vous transmettre qu'il fallait que vous vous rendiez dans son bureau dès que possible. »

« Lequel? »

« Euhm…Carlisle Cullen. »

« Qu'il se pointe au bloc s'il veut me voir. » lâchai-je énervé, j'étais encore sur cet ado – j'allais surement le perdre – et il me restait encore mon programme opératoire standard. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait que je fasse de plus, bordel ? « Et Bayl, contrôle moi cette foutue tension. » ordonnai-je. Je savais qu'ils s'activaient de l'autre coté du champs opératoire mais le patient noyait dans le sang peu importe ce que je faisais. « On aurait dû commencer par la Traumato avant de s'occuper du Digestif… » me plaignis-je, « Il a 3 côtes enfoncées dans le poumon droit, bon sang – même si je stoppe le saignement dans son bide, il pissera encore dans le thorax ! »

« On est au max des drogues, Masen – son cœur va lâcher – »

« – qu'on appelle la Chir Tho tout de suite ! »

…

« Fils de pute… » insultai-je mon bip qui se mit à sonner une fois de plus. J'entrai dans le premier service pour utiliser le poste et composer le numéro.

« Quoi ? » fis-je directement, j'étais tellement crevé et sous les nerfs…

« Tu es le seul employé dans tout l'hôpital qui a besoin d'être convoqué par le chef en personne pour t'avoir dans son bureau. »

« T'es le seul employé dans tout cet hôpital qui comprends pas qu'il faut me lâcher les couilles. »

« Ton langage, Edward – »

« Va te faire, Carlisle – c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Tu veux me voir suffoquer sous ton foutu programme ? Je sors du bloc à 20h30 – j'ai pu faire aucune foutue consult – et pourquoi c'est moi qui a le putain de bip d'astreinte ? »

« Parce que t'es le plus apte à gérer la programmation et les urgences – »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule – si demain j'arrive pas à boucler les consult du jour avec celles que j'ai en retard, tu les vires toutes sur un autre médecin – »

« Bah voyons ! En parlant de consultations en retards, je te rappelle que tu as aussi celles que t'as annulé hier – pourquoi t'es parti plus tôt d'ailleurs ? »

Putain de merde…Je les avais oublié celles-ci…

Et pourquoi les avais-je annulé ?

Pour assister au délire de la prostituée que j'avais chez moi…

« Edward ? »

« Quoi ? »

« ça va ? »

« Ouai… »

« Il faut que je te vois ce soir avant que tu rentres. »

« Pourquoi, bordel ? »

« Parce que le directeur de l'hôpital veut s'entretenir avec un de ses médecins. Point à la ligne. A toute à l'heure. »

« Mais – allo ? Allo ! »

Je claquai le téléphone contre son poste.

« Fils de pute… »

…

Je passai devant le bureau d'Alice pour aller chez Nathan; je n'avais pas prévu de m'y arrêter mais la porte était entre ouverte et laissait percevoir une Alice particulièrement soucieuse…

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » l'interrompis-je dans ses pensées. Je vis ses épaules se soulever dans un soupir ample – elle était de dos, face vers la fenêtre.

« Rien. » fit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« J'ai passé une journée de merde, Al – alors me fais pas chier en me mentant… » lançai-je exaspéré. Je la connaissais sur le bout des doigts et je pouvais parier un bras qu'il y avait un problème.

Elle agita seulement sa tète en souriant, comme si je n'étais qu'un gosse qui faisait un caprice.

« Papa aimerait discuter avec toi, tu sais ? »

« Ouai, je sais – bordel, l'hôpital entier le sait – quoi ? Il a rien à me reprocher, je fais plus que si qui est humainement faisable – »

« – C'est au sujet de Nathan. »

« – Ce glandeur de Newton doit sûrement – t'as dis quoi ? »

Elle me fixa un instant avant de parler.

« Assied toi, je te sers à boire. »

Et je savais que la suite allait me mettre hors de moi.

« J'veux pas boire. »

« Moi, je vais boire – »

« – Pourquoi Carlisle veut me parler de Nat ? »

« Parce que nous avons la chance d'avoir un directeur d'hôpital qui prend en compte tous les paramètres avant de prendre en charge un patient. En l'occurrence ici, un chirurgien attaché à un patient alors qu'il ne devrait pas l'être – dois-je te rappeler que le dossier Scott n'est même plus le tien ? »

« Il n'y aurait pas de putain de _**dossier **_Scott si je n'avais pas mis mes mains dans le ventre de ce gosse ! »

« Edward, oui, tu t'es initialement occupé du patient – oui, tu lui a sauvé la vie – mais maintenant, il n'est plus en chirurgie nous sommes dans une prise en charge purement médico-sociale dans laquelle tu n'as plus à participer – »

« Va te faire foutre Alice ! » lâchai-je en claquant mon poing contre sa putain d'étagère, « Comment vous pouvez me sortir de quoi que se soit ? – le gosse ne tolère que moi – »

« Ne claque pas tes poings avec moi, Ed – et le gosse ne tolère pas que toi – c'est là que je veux en venir – c'est là dessus que Newton va jouer, et c'est à ce sujet que Carlisle risque de te parler – »

« Mais de quoi tu parles, bordel ? »

« De _**qui**_, Edward, et c'est de Bella dont je parle – »

« Tu te fous ma gueule ou quoi ! Qu'est ce que cette chienne vient faire là dedans ? »

Elle soupira en faisant rouler ses yeux vers le plafond.

Je voulais détruire ce bureau.

« Mickael et Jessica veulent commencer les démarches d'adoption. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi aussi vite ? Et c'est qui cette foutue Jessica encore ? »

« D'un point de vue médical, les choses se stabilisent, il ne va pas passer l'éternité à l'hôpital, Ed, je ne vais pas t'expliquer le basic du système hospitalier… » me fit-elle en ramenant un verre d'alcool à sa bouche. J'étais trop énervé pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait de boire – elle ne buvait jamais. « Stanley Jessica, l'assistante sociale, veut prendre de l'avance sur les démarches... Elle a étudié le dossier en long et en large, elle a rencontré tous les intervenants dans la prise en charge de Nathan – »

« – Pas moi – »

« – _Entre autre_, Bella – »

« – J'hallucine… »

J'allais détruire ce putain d'hôpital.

« Jessica aimerait placer Nathan dans une famille d'accueil avant de trouver la solution d'adoption définitive – après tout, c'est la démarche standard Edward – »

« T'es en train de m'expliquer – _**à moi**_ – comment l'adoption fonctionne, Al ? » lançai-je, « J'comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes tous pressés de le caser, bordel ? Il est encore FRAGILE ! Qu'est ce que tu saisis pas là dedans ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle vient foutre là dedans cette foutue Bella ? »

« Calme toi, Ed – il est hors de question que tu ailles voir Nathan dans cet état. »

« Je t'emmerde, Al – réponds à ma putain de question ! »

Son téléphone sonna – elle se précipita vers son bureau en ignorant totalement que j'étais sur le fil de la rupture. Elle s'empara de son BlackBerry avant de fixer l'écran dans la déception, « fait chier… » soupira-t-elle.

Et comme la voir boire de l'alcool, l'entendre jurer relevait de l'aberration totale.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je à nouveau.

« Rien… » fit-elle en jetant son téléphone dans son sac. « Il se passe _strictement_ rien. »

Je réduis mon regard : il se passait quelque chose.

Mais elle se tourna vers moi et, comme si elle voulait vider son esprit du problème qu'elle avait, elle sortit de sa bouche tout ce que je ne voulais pas entendre.

« L'assistante sociale voudrait – _en accord avec Mickael et Carlisle_ – que cette famille d'accueil soit Bella. »

…

Je claquai la porte de son putain de bureau.

« Je savais qu'il fallait qu'Alice te parle pour que tu finisses enfin dans mon bureau. »

« Une inconnue, Carlisle ? Une putain d'inconnue ? »

« Une famille d'accueil commence toujours par être inconnue, Ed – »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est pas la même chose ! C'est quoi cette fille qui débarque de nulle part ? Tu sais qu'elle est au courant de l'héritage de Nat ? Cette chienne connaît le potentiel d'un rapprochement avec ce gosse ! »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi… » fit-il en rangeant tranquillement ses affaires dans son sac.

Je le regardais dans le choc.

« C'est vrai…j'raconte n'importe quoi… c'est pas comme si je l'avais vécu… » murmurai-je.

Il souleva sa putain de figure vers moi, en affichant cette putain d'apologie et cette putain de compassion.

Je voulais vomir.

« Edward… J'ai entendu parler de Bella ; Newton – Stanley – Cheney – Alice – tous disent la même chose : elle est inoffensive et n'apportera que ce dont Nathan Scott a besoin pour s'en sortir. Et puis c'est juste le temps de trouver une famille d'adoption qui corresponde au patient. »

Je l'écoutais sans vraiment entendre…

Les vieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface…

« Le tout est de penser pour Nathan. Que crois tu qu'il répondrait si on lui proposait de vivre chez cette fameuse Bella ? Cet enfant ne jure que par elle. »

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Carlisle.

« Et par toi, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Comme si ça pouvait me calmer.

« Je veux un staff. » déclarai-je.

« Pardon ? »

« Une réunion avec toi et toute cette clique de personnes qui connaît si bien cette foutue Bella. »

« Mmm… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée la démarche standard veut de toute façon une réunion pluridisciplinaire. Je demanderai à Alice d'organiser ça rapidement… » Il se tourna vers l'écran de son PC encore allumé. « Disons Lundi 9h ? »

« Il faudrait que tu vides mon putain de programme pour que je puisse être dispo avant 21h. » lâchai-je, agacé qu'il fasse comme si j'avais des horaires de bureau alors que j'étais noyé sous le travail.

« Oh… » fit-il en souriant – ça le faisait marrer, « J'ai oublié de te rappeler que tu dois aussi représenter l'hôpital au Gala de charité du 14 – »

« - J'irais à aucun putain de gala. J'assiste jamais à cette merde et tu le sais. »

« Dois-je te rappeler l'enjeu ? Newton a fait sa part du travail en allant au Gala d'Anthropedia, et à moins que tu ne veuilles travailler pour lui, va falloir que t'assistes au Gala Blue Moon. »

Je soupirai en passant mes mains dans les cheveux.

Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi…impossible autrement…

« Et c'est Carmen qui l'organise; ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne t'a pas vu, elle serait heureuse si tu venais. »

J'adorais Carmen – même si elle avait engendré le démon qu'est Tania – mais immédiatement, j'en avais rien à branler ni d'elle ni de son foutue Gala.

« Peu importe – donne moi une date pour le staff. »

« Bon, je te libère du bloc Lundi – Dickson s'occupera de ton programme – et on met cette réunion à 9h. »

« Okay. » Je me tournai vers la porte pour foutre le camp mais j'estimai subitement utile de préciser un point.

« Et Carlisle ? »

« Oui ? »

« Cette Bella, » commençai-je et j'avais presque du mal à sortir ce prénom tellement je supportais plus l'entendre.

« Elle sera présente à la réunion. »

…

J'entrais doucement dans la chambre de Nathan. Il était presque 22h; il devait sûrement déjà dormir. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce mais la lumière gardée allumée dans sa salle de bain éclairait encore son petit corps sous la couverture. Je me penchai vers lui et je retirai les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage. Il dormait paisiblement…inconscient des épreuves qu'il allait bientôt endurer…

_« Edward, voici ta nouvelle maison… Lui, c'est Thomas, et lui, c'est Daniel. » fit la femme en montrant de la main deux enfants près d'elle, « Tommy, Dany, allez…venez dire bonjour à votre nouveau frère, Eddy. » Je ne comprenais pas de qui elle parlait mais elle souriait, ça ne devait pas être dangereux. Un des garçons s'approcha de moi et me tendit une main._

_« Salut Eddy. »_

_Je regardais sa main._

_« Je m'appelle Edward… » _

_Le garçon me sourit avant de répondre._

_« Ici, t'es chez nous. Alors c'est Eddy. » _

J'agitai ma tête en prenant la main de Nat.

Je pouvais voir dans la pénombre les petits hématomes aux differents endroits où il avait été piqué pour les changements de perf. Je tournai sa main, paume vers moi, pour ne plus les voir.

Je remarquai des lignes noires sur le bout de deux de ses doigts; je me penchai pour mieux voir sans le réveiller.

Un visage était dessiné sur l'extrémité de l'index et du majeur…

« C'est Bella et moi. »

Je soulevai brusquement ma tête vers Nathan; il avait les yeux ouverts et le sourire large.

« T'es quand même venu. » murmura-t-il en se soulevant sur un coude.

« Je voulais pas te réveiller, recouches toi champion. »

« ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouai, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » répondis-je en affichant un sourire qui ne pouvait pas être satisfait.

« Je sais pas…On dirait que t'es pas bien – attends, j'allume la lumière. » dit-il en se mettant à chercher l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.

« Hey, pas la peine la lumière, sinon t'arriveras plus à te rendormir… » le stoppai-je. Il se souleva davantage pour se mettre assis en face de moi.

« Regarde, Bella a fait un peu sur mon cube. » chuchota-t-il comme s'il me révélait un secret. Il me tendit le jouet; j'avais du mal à voir l'avancée du jeu dans l'obscurité.

« Ouai…C'est cool… »

« Et elle est tout le temps avec moi maintenant. » fit-il en me montrant les deux doigts marqués, « Tu veux quel doigt ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Comment ça, quel doigt ? »

« Toi aussi, faut que tu sois tout le temps avec moi, dis moi sur quel doigt tu veux que je te mette – non, c'est Bella qui te dessinera – elle fait bien le truc comme ça. » dit-il en me montrant un des visages dessiné.

Je me mis à rire.

« Mmh…Bien…j'aurais voulu le majeur – tu sais que j'adore être le plus grand – mais apparemment c'est elle qui l'a. » répondis-je satisfait mais il prit ma réponse de façon très sérieuse.

« Alors Bella te dessinera ici. » dit-il en montrant le majeur de l'autre main.

« Ouai…mais moi, je veux être à coté de toi… » continuai-je à le pousser dans son raisonnement naïf.

« à coté de moi et le plus grand doigt…Bah, il faudrait que Belle et moi, on se déplace ailleurs…Elle te donne le majeur…et… »

« Hey champion, peu importe, mets moi où tu veux. Mais là, il faut que tu te reposes, il est tard… »

« Mais je t'ai pas vu beaucoup… »

« Je bosse ce weekend, alors on se verra demain et après demain, promis. »

« D'accords…Bonne nuit, Masen. »

Je me soulevai du lit et je me tournai vers la sortie. Je voulais juste dormir – me reposer et oublier toute cette journée de merde.

« Bonne nuit, Nat. »

…

J'étais sous les nerfs quand j'entrai à la maison, et ceci malgré le fait que j'étais claqué.

Et quand j'entendis un claquement de porte à l'étage juste après avoir jeté la porte d'entrée de la maison, mon agacement ne fit que brûler davantage.

Je me dirigeai droit vers les carafes d'alcool dans le séjour.

Et alors que je ramenai mon verre de vodka vers la bouche, je _**l'**_entendis dans une humeur pas mieux que la mienne.

« T'es qu'un connard, Cullen. »

Je vidai mon verre avant de me tourner vers _**elle.**_

Elle avait une tête encore plus affreuse qu'hier.

C'était étrange la façon dont son état semblait s'être altéré depuis le soir où je l'avais vu pour la première fois… A croire qu'elle vivait mieux dans son bordel plutôt que dans ma maison. A croire que c'était moi qui la rendais aussi…aussi…

Détruite.

« Dis moi plutôt quelque chose que j'sais pas. » répondis-je.

« De quel droit ? DE QUEL DROIT ? » commença-t-elle à crier alors que mes tympans n'étaient pas d'humeur pour ça.

« Ne me – »

« T'as pas le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie ! » lança-t-elle, « Pour qui tu te prends ? POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ TOI ET TA MERE ? »

« Oh…ça… Tu me faisais de la peine. Fallait bien que j'intervienne. »

« Espèce d'ordure… – Tu crois que j'ai demandé ta pitié ? J'suis pas ton cas de charité, Cullen ! Ne soulage pas ta foutue conscience d'aristo en m'utilisant ! »

Je me tournai pour me servir un autre verre.

Il fallait que je sois saoul pour ce qui allait suivre.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers elle.

Ses yeux étaient réduits et chargés de larmes retenues.

« Tout ton petit monde de friqués… » continua-t-elle, « Il n'y a que lui pour déplacer une malade comme s'il jouait avec une marionnette… Vous vous croyez tellement supérieurs… »

« Et tu te crois tellement à plaindre. » lançai-je.

Je vidai mon verre en luttant contre l'envie de le jeter contre le mur. J'en avais marre – j'avais perdu l'ado du déchoquage – j'ai dû annoncer aux parents que leur seul fils était mort – je devais gérer toute la pression de ce putain d'hôpital – et Nathan –

« Arrête de croire que tu portes la misère du monde – j'en connais qui ont frôlé la mort pour revenir à la vie et découvrir qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils se portent mieux que… ». Je ne trouvais pas de mot pour la décrire telle que je la voyais maintenant.

« ça. » conclu-je en montrant vaguement de la main son état.

Ses grands yeux restèrent bloqués sur moi.

Ils brillaient tellement mais pas une seule larme ne voulait les quitter.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir quelque chose de cinglant pour la faire craquer – n'importe quoi – juste vider ses yeux chargés de cette putain de peine.

Mais elle avala avant de parler.

« Je m'en vais. Le contrat s'arrête ici. »

Et c'était comme si elle avait allumé la mèche d'un explosif.

« Tu sais quoi ? Fous le camp, alors ! » lâchai-je, « J'sais pas pourquoi j'me fais chier avec toi alors que j'ai largement ma dose d'emmerdes ! Dégage ! » crachai-je en montrant la sortie de ma main, « Juste dégage de ma putain de baraque ! »

Elle se précipita vers les escaliers.

Et j'envoyai la carafe exploser contre le mur.

Pas plus de dix secondes plus tard, elle descendait avec sa valise. Elle ne l'avait jamais défaite, ça me rendait fou. Au lieu de tracer vers la sortie, elle entra dans le séjour et posa un papier sur la table en verre.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demandai-je.

« Je – Je ne peux pas rembourser les – la somme totale. Je n'ai reçu qu'une partie de Jane Volturi – elle – elle s'occupera du reste – »

« – reprends ce chèque tout de suite. »

Elle agita sa tête dans la négative avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Reprends ce putain de chèque ! » lançai-je en me précipitant vers elle pour la retenir.

J'attrapai son bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte et je la tournai en face de moi.

« Lâche moi, Cullen ! Ne me touche pas ! » luttait-elle contre moi. Je lui arrachai sa valise que j'envoyai valser contre la vitrine. « J'reprendrai pas ce putain de frique! » continua-t-elle à hurler. J'attrapai ses mains qui frappaient mon torse et mon visage et je les retins derrière elle d'une main, tandis que je plaquai l'autre sur sa foutue bouche. Elle continua malgré tout à geindre sous ma main et à me frapper avec ses putains de pieds, je plaquai alors tout mon corps contre le sien.

Elle finit par se calmer, ses yeux larges dans les miens.

« Si tu sors d'ici, c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot, t'entends ? »

Chocolat et brillants…

« Cet argent restera chez toi, c'est clair ? »

Elle ferma fort ses yeux.

Les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues pour échouer sur ma main ne suffirent pas à m'écarter d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que j'fasse ? J'pouvais pas demander ta foutue permission hier – tu te souviens de ton état, bon sang ? Tu délirais totalement – alors j'ai juste pris l'initiative et j'ai appelé la meilleure psy de Seattle – qui se trouve être ma mère – et alors ? » expliquai-je nerveusement alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer sous ma main. « C'est pas de la foutue charité – c'est que t'as besoin d'aide – c'est tout – t'es dans une grosse putain de merde et faut que t'acceptes que tu t'en sortiras pas seule. »

Je retirai ma main parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer sous les sanglots et je me décalai de son corps. Elle commença à s'essuyer le visage avec le dos de ses mains.

Et j'étais près à ce qu'elle me frappe à nouveau.

« Elle veut pas me la rendre… » murmura-t-elle la tête baissée.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta mère, elle veut pas remettre Rosalie dans le public. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Arrête de voir ça dans un problème public/privé – argent/pas argent – »

« J'ai pas le choix ! » lança-t-elle en frappant finalement mon putain de torse.

« C'est une affaire de compétence, point à la ligne ! – j'envoie ta sœur chez ma mère, pas parce qu'elle a une clinique ultra chic mais parce qu'elle est la meilleure dans la discipline – »

« – Elle ne m'a même pas laissé la voir… »

« Bien… » Je réfléchissais à une explication tout en frottant ma poitrine, « Il doit surement y avoir une raison médicale ou un truc de foutue Psy… » tentai-je.

Elle commença à se frotter les poignets…J'avais surement serré trop fort…

« 60000 dollars… » murmura-t-elle en regardant vers la vitrine cassée du fait de la valise que j'avais lancé plus tôt « 60000dollars ? » répéta-t-elle en me regardant maintenant.

« Quoi, 60000$ ? »

« T'as payé 60000$ cette location… Pourquoi ? »

Je me doutais que la somme qu'avait demandé la chienne de Volturi était plus élevée que le prix habituel. Mais au moment de la signature du contrat j'avais juste _**besoin**_ d'avoir cette fille en dehors de cette boite – le plus rapidement possible de sorte que la raison ne me fasse pas changer d'avis.

Et ce n'était pas comme si je manquais d'argent.

J'ai juste signé.

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

« T'es fascinante. » déclarai-je, « Cinglée et fascinante. » ajoutai-je.

Elle cligna des yeux et j'pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Nathan.

Elle avait beau être une prostituée – la meilleure d'après sa boss – quelque chose chez cette fille relevait de l'innocence.

Et elle allait se barrer en me laissant le gout amère de l'échec…

Je n'avais rien élucidé.

« T'es cinglé de me trouver fascinante. » murmura-t-elle.

C'était trop facile.

« Soyons cinglés ensemble? »

**…**

**Les gens ne sont des héros que quand ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement.  
(Paul Claudel) **

**…**

A/N:

Beaucoup de lectrices se demandaient comment Esmé pouvait entrer dans les problèmes de Bella... Il y avait un indice dans le premier chapitre de la fic (quand Jane parle des Cullen à Bella). Il y a pleins d'indices dans le genre, aucun personnage (même le plus bidon) n'apparait au hasard, aucun dialogue n'est futile, aucun souvenir, etc...Tout est "disposé" pour qu'à l'ouverture des rideaux, toutes les pièces s'agencent parfaitement (j'espère en tout cas...)

Sinon, quoi d'autre?

Le vrai « sweety » va commencer…


	17. Chapter 17

Je vous promets que vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre…

Je vais pas faire de blabla – juste trois choses :

* Analyse particulièrement pertinente de la part de Imou84…motivant un remodelage de l'histoire et donc un (gros) retard à la publi…

* Soyez concentrés pour ce chapitre : 2 pdv inattendus, des flash back, etc…

* Ne touchez jamais – jamais – à la drogue.

Rated M.

(L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.)

**Chapitre 17**

**J'y peux rien si j'ai si mal, t'es ma drogue. **

**(anonyme.)**

_(Jeudi 4 Septembre.)_

**Pdv Alice**_._

J'enregistrais à peine ce que racontait Jessica en face de moi.

_Pourquoi tu ne rappelles pas ? Pourquoi ?_

_T'avais promis… _

J'ouvrai pour la n-ième fois ma boite sms et je relis la seule preuve qu'il était encore en vie hier soir :

_« Rien ne me fait flipper._

_Sauf toi quand tu flippes pour moi. »_

Le fait que ce message me rassurait plus qu'il ne m'énervait était un signe suffisant pour me dire que j'étais amoureuse.

J'étais amoureuse.

D'un inconnu.

D'un drogué – je savais reconnaître quelqu'un qui prenait de la cocaïne.

D'un...

D'un… Voyou ? Voleur ? Psychopathe ? Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il était en garde à vue samedi dernier.

Mais j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Et il était amoureux de moi.

Il le savait – il _**devait**_ le savoir.

Point à la ligne.

« Le souci c'est qu'il va falloir en parler à Bella… »

Fibre par fibre.

Nous étions attachés.

Je le sentais au fond de moi comme si j'étais née pour ne sentir que ça.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Alice ? »

Il n'avait pas le droit.

« ALICE ? »

« Quoi ? » me réveillai-je.

Jessica me regardait comme si j'avais trois têtes.

« Pardon, tu disais quoi ? »

Elle souleva ses sourcils, pas convaincue par mes excuses.

« Je te disais qu'on doit parler à Bella. »

« Quoi Bella ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle soupira en faisant rouler ses yeux vers le plafond.

« Bella – famille d'accueil – Nathan. » lâcha-t-elle comme si ça coulait de source.

Je me doutais que Jessica Stanley était légèrement excentrique mais là…

« T'es folle. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple – pour tout le monde – et surtout pour Nathan – »

« – Elle n'acceptera jamais. »

« Comment tu peux savoir ? »

« Je le sais, Jessica, c'est tout. »

Comme je sais que je suis amoureuse.

Point à la ligne.

« J'en ai parlé à Mike, il adore l'idée. »

''_Mike'' ?_

J'observai Jessica sceptiquement… l'assistante sociale qui appelle le chef du service par son diminutif au bout de 4 jours…

Elle couchait avec lui.

« On n'a même pas essayé, Alice – »

« – Ecoute, je crois – j'apprécie Bella – je lui fais confiance – et on ne pourra jamais la remercier suffisamment pour ce qu'elle fait pour Nathan – »

« – Mais ? »

« Mais, je sais pas… je crois qu'elle a d'autres choses qui l'occupent dans sa vie… Elle n'acceptera pas une telle responsabilité. Comment dire ? Même si, au meilleur des cas, elle en avait la volonté, cette fille n'en a pas les moyens. »

« On peut quand même essayer, qu'est ce que ça coute ? »

Je vérifiai encore une fois mon téléphone.

« Rien… »

Le service n'était pas ma priorité.

Je voulais seulement des nouvelles de Jasper.

…

_(Vendredi 5 Septembre.)_

**Pdv Alice.**

J'avais encore le gout de son sang dans ma bouche.

C'était insupportable d'en avoir que le souvenir.

Dès la première minute où je l'avais vu, je savais que c'était lui.

Mais ma conscience a dû refouler l'évidence – c'était _**trop**_ évident.

Et alors, je l'ai revu pas moins de dix minutes plus tard.

Il sortait d'un commissariat le plus sensé aurait été de prendre la route inverse de cet homme.

Mais c'était impossible.

C'était _**évident**_.

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui – je lui ai parlé – j'ai poussé le flirt tellement loin que je ne pouvais plus faire autre chose que de ravager sa bouche.

D'où m'était venu ce courage ? D'où sortait cette force ? Certainement de lui. Comme s'il fut brusquement ma batterie…

Je me souvenais de son expression quand je m'étais écartée de lui.…

Ses yeux étaient larges, il fronçait les sourcils et il semblait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait… le degré de bien-être…comme si c'était humainement impossible que ce soit aussi… évident… aussi juste. Le regard de panique que j'avais en face de moi était comme une demande silencieuse de m'expliquer, d'admettre que je l'avais coincé dans une sorte de sortilège.

Je m'apprêtai à le rassurer – lui dire que j'étais tout autant coincée.

Mais sa bouche fut sur la mienne encore une fois, me dévorant avec une énergie pour laquelle j'aurais put mourir. Il y avait une ferveur sauvage dans son baiser…. et je l'avais aspirer comme si ma vie en dépendait –

« Alice ? »

« Quoi ? » fis-je en me tournant en sursaut pour trouver Papa dans mon bureau, « J'étais dans mes pensées, désolée… » ajoutai-je rapidement.

Il me regardait, le sourire retenu.

« Que se passe-t-il avec mes enfants… » fit-il affectueusement.

« La pédiatrie tourne comme sur des roulettes, chef. » répondis-je en tentant de sembler la moins soucieuse possible.

« J'ajouterais _**pour l'instant**_ – tant que mon chirurgien préféré est sous contrôle. Ce qui m'amène à préciser ma question : que se passe-t-il avec_** mes **_enfants ? »

« Mmh…Edward reste Edward, j'imagine… Emmet – Emmet va bien, non ? »

« Oh, Emmet va toujours bien, il compte pas… Je venais pour te parler d'Edward mais je crois qu'on va d'abords commencer par toi ? »

« Je vais très bien, Papa, ne perds même pas ton temps à t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Je suis juste amoureuse d'un toxicomane, probable criminel, que j'ai vu une seule fois dans ma vie.

« Ce n'est jamais une perte de temps, chérie – »

« – Je vais bien, promis, juré, craché ! » le rassurai-je en me débarrassant de mon téléphone et en me dirigeant vers lui. Il ouvrit ses bras et je m'enfouis naturellement à l'intérieur d'eux.

« Okay. Admettons. » murmura-t-il contre mes cheveux avant de soulever mon visage. « Et Edward ? » demanda-t-il.

Edward ?

« Tu te souviens de cet homme, Alice ? » plaisanta-t-il, « Ce jeune, grand, talentueux, craquant – et j'en passe – chirurgien, aussi accessoirement ton frère – »

« – Tu oublies l'essentiel : arrogant, impatient, volatile – oh, récemment paternel envers un patient – ah ! Et encore plus récemment – mmh… amoureux ? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Amoureux ? » Il se mit à rire, « Tu ne vois vraiment pas de qui je parle… »

Je souris à l'idée d'Edward amoureux.

« Bien, écoute… il m'a appelé hier soir pour faire livrer un diner pour deux chez lui. _Deux – _genre lui et une fille. » expliquai-je.

Carlisle arrêta de rire pour afficher une expression plus sérieuse.

« Okay… Hier soir, il a appelé Esmé pour qu'elle s'occupe d'une fille… » déclara-t-il dans un mode enquêteur, « _Genre_ psychiatrique. » précisa-t-il.

« Okay…Donc il est amoureux d'une folle. » conclu-je.

Et moi d'un drogué.

C'est génial.

« J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus chez Esmé, mais tu sais comment elle devient quand il s'agit de ses patientes ? Son excès de professionnalisme me dépasse – c'est quand même de notre fis dont on parle , elle pourrait lâcher un peu de zèle…» dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'était étrange qu'Edward ait la même habitude sans être son fils biologique… « Peu importe, j'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises à ton frère de venir dans mon bureau aujourd'hui mais c'est comme si je parle à un mur… »

« Il a eu une dure journée aujourd'hui – »

« – Je suis au courant pour l'adolescent du dechoc mais ce n'est pas une raison – »

« – ça reste une raison suffisante pour Ed, Papa, tu sais comment il est – »

« – personne lui en veut, on sait tous qu'il a fait le maximum – »

« – il en a rien à faire des autres… C'est seulement à lui même qu'il en veut – pour pas changer… » expliquai-je, légèrement lassée d'avoir à me répéter sur le même sujet… et, mon dieu, j'avais des démangeaisons pour reprendre mon téléphone et réessayer de joindre Jasper. Mais je me dirigeai plutôt vers la cafetière.

Carlisle soupira en repassant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Newton est venu me voir ce matin. » déclara-t-il, « Tu sais, je commence à regretter que le petit John Scott ait atterrit dans notre hôpital – je n'en attends que des problèmes… »

« Je sais… » confirmai-je en cherchant n'importe quel reste de chocolat, mais l'anxiété de cette semaine avait séché mes réserves.

« Je me retrouve dans la même situation qu'à l'époque de l'adoption d'Edward : le problème de l'orphelin héritier d'une grosse fortune. Ce genre de dossiers trainent une éternité entre les hôpitaux, les administrations sociales et les tribunaux. »

« Les possibilités d'adoption se transforment en chasse à l'héritage… » ajoutai-je en abandonnant mes recherches de calories anti stress.

« Et le seul qui paye dans tous ça, c'est l'enfant. »

J'attestai silencieusement l'enfance d'Edward en était la traduction parfaite.

Papa soupira, il semblait vraiment préoccupé par cette affaire.

« Newton m'a parlé d'une carte pour la transition hôpital – foyer d'adoption parle moi de cette… Bella ? » demanda-t-il en ramenant son regard sur moi.

« Tu poses la question à Alice Cullen ou à Alice Brandon ? » demandai-je parce que ça dépendait du degré de professionnalisme qu'on mettait dans la situation.

« La réponse sera différente ? »

« Nuancée. »

« On parle d'un enfant fragile et sans famille, j'aimerais le maximum d'humanité dans ta réponse. »

« Donc _Cullen_, » commençai-je, « Bien… c'est facile… Bella est parfaite pour Nathan. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Maintenant, je suis curieux d'avoir la version _Brandon_… » fit-il en réduisant son regard.

Je pris une gorgée de mon café.

« Nathan est parfait pour Bella. »

Il me fixa un moment avant de cligner des yeux : il saisissait la nuance.

« Elle a des problèmes. » conclut-il.

« D'argent, je suspecte. » ajoutai-je. Il roula des yeux avant de lancer une main dans ses cheveux, « C'est pas ce que tu crois, elle n'a aucune vu sur l'argent de Nathan – »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Est ce qu'elle est au courant de son héritage ? »

« Oui, je lui ai mentionné une fois –

« Alice… c'est du déjà vu – c'est mauvais – »

« ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire d'Edward, Papa – laisse moi t'expliquer – c'est pas Bella qui est venu vers le petit, c'est l'inverse – et c'est moi qui a… comment dire…forcé le contact quand j'ai compris l'effet positif qu'elle avait sur la santé de Nathan. »

Il soupira encore une fois, pas encore convaincu.

« Tu sais, Newton et Stanley ne proposent Bella qu'en tant que famille d'accueil le temps qu'on trouve la solution d'adoption, donc, de toute façon, la question de l'argent ne se pose pas pour elle. Et puis, franchement, la probabilité pour qu'elle accepte est tellement faible qu'on ne devrait même pas s'épuiser à y penser autant…»

Je préférais penser à Jasper, bon sang, est ce qu'on pouvait me lâcher ?

« Que pense Edward de cette fille ? »

Je me mis à rire tout en me dirigeant à nouveau vers mon portable – incontrôlable.

« A ton avis ? » demandai-je rhétoriquement.

Il balança sa tête dans l'évidence.

Je balançai mon téléphone vide dans la frustration.

« Il la déteste. » déclara-t-il

« Bingo… »

Et je suis amoureuse.

…

**Pdv Jasper.**

J'étais mentalement très fort.

C'est pour ça que j'ai choisis le _craving_ à la tolérance et au syndrome de sevrage.

Oui… Avant de commencer à me droguer, j'ai pris le temps de choisir l'addiction dont j'allais souffrir.

Comme une façon – misérable, faut l'avouer – de sauver les meubles avant de faire une très grosse connerie.

Peu importe.

J'ai choisis la cocaïne.

Toutes les drogues conduisent à la dépendance physique et mentale. Mais la balance entre ces dernières diffère en fonction de la substance. L'héroïne, le LSD ou l'ecstasy conduisent toutes à une dépendance physique majeure : l'organisme a besoin de doses de plus en plus importantes et de plus en plus fréquentes – il tolère la drogue – puis dès que la dose nécessaire n'est pas disponible, il entre en sevrage – le foutu syndrome de sevrage où se battent les tremblements, les vomissements, les palpitations, les saignements, les troubles de la conscience et surtout, surtout, la putain de douleur généralisée.

Non, pas pour moi.

J'ai opté pour la dépendance mentale.

Pas que la coke n'induisait pas de signes physiques mais il y avait clairement une dominante psychologique.

Le _craving_.

Ou désir ardent.

Une sorte d'appétit insatiable vécu sur un instant donné comme une impulsion incontrôlable.

L'essentiel de la dépendance était dans la tête.

La cocaïne m'allait bien.

Pour l'instant.

…

_(Jeudi 4 Septembre, au soir.)_

Je n'y étais pas resté suffisamment de temps pour atteindre le pic maximal d'adrénaline.

Mais, selon le flic qui me fouillait, j'avais largement dépassé la limite.

De vitesse. D'intoxication. De danger. De folie. Peu importe.

Cet imbécile s'obstinait à chercher quelque chose d'utile à me garder derrière les barreaux. Comme s'il venait d'arrêter un connard au hasard pour un délit au hasard.

La chose ici c'est que je n'étais pas stupide. Je connaissais mes droits et mes devoirs mieux que le flic en face de moi. Mieux que son chef. Et mieux que le chef de son putain de chef. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'être aussi ignorant.

Rien sur mon apparence actuelle ne montrait que j'avais été, à une époque, admis à l'Université de Chicago.

Alors je continuais à lui faire croire qu'il avait une sorte de maitrise sur la situation, qu'il faisait un bon travail de bon flic, qu'il allait trouver quelque chose pour me coincer quand en fait, tout ce qu'il aura, ce sera un test d'alcoolémie à peine positif.

Il ne trouvera rien pour expliquer l'état mental qui m'a poussé à rouler en moto, en sens inverse, sur une autoroute.

Ce connard pouvait pas saisir que je n'avais pas besoin d'être shooté jusqu'à perdre la raison pour faire ça.

Il fallait juste une tonne d'emmerdes.

Simple.

Facile.

Légal.

Voir la sœur, que je n'avais plus vu depuis des mois, se tordre dans sa folie devant la sœur que je voyais tous les jours tordue par les enculés de la société, suffisait à me faire perdre la raison.

J'ai longtemps cru que le fait de pousser les limites aussi dangereusement me servait à sentir autre chose que la peur de perdre Rosalie ou Bella. Peut être qu'avoir peur pour ma propre vie durant l'espace de quelques secondes me ferait oublier toutes les autres angoisses qui étaient constamment là...

Mais non…

Je n'avais pas peur pour ma vie je pouvais pas lui accorder une foutue pensée.

J'en ai conclu que pousser les limites ne servait qu'à sentir. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Juste prouver que j'étais encore en vie.

"Ne bougez pas." m'ordonna le flic avant de s'éloigner de ma moto pour sa voiture.

Il allait appeler son chef pour l'informer de son échec à me coincer. Et il reviendra dans deux minutes avec l'alcooltest. Ouai ce crétin n'avait toujours pas fait la mesure.

Je l'observais calmement alors qu'il était au téléphone dans sa voiture son expression suffisante disparaissait progressivement pour laisser place au malaise…à l'excuse…au sentiment d'être une merde… Il se faisait descendre par son boss. Pauvre type. Je voulais prendre la foutue machine moi même, faire son putain de travail et en finir avec ces conneries.

Je pouvais sentir une goutte de sueur couler le long de ma nuque sous mes cheveux le premier signe de manque.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche.

Je savais qui c'était.

Et l'ignorer ne faisait qu'accentuer mon besoin de sniffer – mon besoin de frapper – mon besoin de fuir – et mon besoin d'elle.

Je me sentis brusquement comme une merde.

Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Mes jours n'étaient plus qu'un cycle sans fin de sentiment d'être une merde et d'attente de se sentir comme une merde.

…

_(Vendredi 5 Septembre, sur une falaise de La Push…)_

« Tu devrais juste la baiser. »

J'avais un pouvoir.

Je l'ai toujours eu – avant même la mort de Maman.

Ce truc qui me permettait de percevoir les gens. De discerner, rien qu'en les regardant quelques secondes – sans même leur parler, l'essentiel de ce qu'ils étaient.

« Peut être que ça te libèrera. »

En fait, c'était valable pour tout – pas seulement les personnes – j'arrivais à décrypter _une situation_ à une vitesse éclaire. Maman mettait ça sur le compte ''_d'une sagesse hors norme''_…

L'ironie…

« Mec, t'es H.S. avant même d'être shooté… »

J'arrêtai de rire en jetant une pierre au loin vers la falaise.

Cette foutue ''_sagesse'' _était mon pouvoir. Grâce à elle, j'arrivais à esquiver la prison et la mort.

Grâce à elle, j'étais dangereux.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce pouvoir était ma faiblesse.

J'aurais arraché mon bras pour être aveugle – ignorant – dépourvu de cette putain de clairvoyance.

Mais je comprenais la situation de façon tellement limpide que l'angoisse qui en résultait suffisait à me faire oublier la drogue.

Je me souviens de la façon dont il la regardait – dont il me regardait – alors que je la tenais au milieu du parking de l'hôpital.

Il était dangereusement en colère. Il semblait lutter difficilement contre ses émotions et juste comme ça, sans dire un seul mot, il me disait toute son histoire. Il me disait ce qu'il pensait et comment il se sentait. Il me disait ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il craignait. Il me disait ses points faibles et comment je pouvais les exploiter. En l'espace d'une minute, rien que dans le langage du corps, il me disait comment le détruire.

Et pour détruire Edward Cullen, il fallait utiliser ma sœur.

J'avais eu du mal à croire à cette conclusion. Comment une vulnérabilité pareille pouvait-elle se créer de façon aussi rapide et aussi inconsciente ?

Mais j'ai rapidement adhéré quand le tableau s'est reproduit de façon tragiquement symétrique.

Pour me détruire, il fallait utiliser__la sœur d'Edward Cullen.

…

_(Samedi 30 Aout, tôt le matin, dans un des commissariats de Seattle…)_

« Briquet…clopes…pièce d'identité…vieux portable – t'as pas grand chose, pauvre Hale. » se moquait de moi le Sergent Gomez en me rendant mes affaires avant de me libérer.

« J'ai des couilles, pauvre Gomez. » répondis-je, « Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble ? »

« Blablabla…. » fit-il en se balançant maladroitement sur l'autre jambe – je ris – ce conard savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir des couilles.

« Je t'aurais bien éduqué, Tony, mais j'ai pas le temps. Certains ont une vie plus excitante que ta misère, dépêche toi de faire ton taffe que je puisse me casser. » l'énervai-je.

« C'est _Sergent Antonio Gomez_, Hale, fais gaffe – »

« – Sinon quoi, _Tony_ ? » demandai-je.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge près de moi je me tournai.

« Désolée de déranger ce moment de virilité, » commença la petite chose à coté de moi en me regardant, elle se tourna ensuite vers Gomez, « Je cherche le _Sergent Antonio Gomez. »_

Je souris.

Elle se foutait de sa gueule.

« C'est moi. » fit fièrement le crétin.

« Donc vous êtes la personne qui s'est occupée de l'enquête sur l'accident de voiture concernant la famille John-Scott, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement maintenant.

Je me positionnai sur le coté pour mieux l'observer.

Petite…

Riche…

Confiante…

Caractérielle…

Légère…

Flexible…

Bonne baise.

Mais j'avais pas le temps pour ça je devais retrouver Peter et vérifier que le fils de pute de Cullen n'avait pas touché Bella la nuit dernière.

Je frappai un coup sur la vitre qui séparait partiellement le bureau de Gomez de l'extérieur.

« Désolé d'interrompre, chérie » fis-je vers la sylphide à coté de moi, je me tournai ensuite vers le conard, « mais _Sergent Antonio Gomez _doit finir ma paperasse avant de s'occuper d'autre chose. »

Il glissa mes papiers sous la vitre, trop pressé de s'occuper de la fille.

_Pauvre type…_pensai-je en quittant l'endroit, _t'as pas de couilles…qu'est ce que tu ferais d'elle ?_

Je sortis mon téléphone et j'appelai Peter.

« J'suis sur la route. »

« Ouai, et moi je baise Gomez. » répondis-je en allumant une clope.

« C'est bon Jazz, je sors de l'appartement d'une déesse rousse – »

« – Est ce que t'es seulement sortis de son putain de lit, mytho ? »

« Enfoiré… Comment tu fais, bordel ? »

« Tu sais quoi, prends ton temps – j'me démerde. » lançai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je devais prendre l'habitude de garer ma moto devant le commissariat depuis que ce putain d'endroit était devenu ma foutue maison.

« Je te dépose ? »

Je me tournai sur ma gauche en remontant le col de ma veste au maximum.

La sylphide.

Je la voyais de façon beaucoup plus nette sous la lumière extérieure du matin. Elle était petite – _vraiment_ petite.

« T'as quel âge ? » demandai-je.

Si cette fille me proposait – très courageusement – un voyage dans sa voiture, c'est que j'allais forcement la baiser à l'intérieur.

Et je ne faisais pas dans le détournement de mineur.

Ses grands yeux noirs eye-linés clignèrent – la fumée que j'expirais sur son visage la dérangeait plus que ma question. Elle se rapprocha alors de moi et elle retira la clope de ma bouche. Elle la jeta à ses pieds avant de l'écraser.

Ses lèvres sorties tout droit d'un foutu Walt Disney se mirent à bouger.

« C'est malpoli de parler la bouche pleine. » fit-elle sans s'écarter de moi.

La situation relevait de l'exception.

Les filles ne s'approchaient pas de moi.

Pas que j'étais repoussant, loin de là. Mais quelque chose – _le vibe_ – faisait que les filles préféraient garder la distance. La peur surmontait l'attraction. Je ne m'en suis jamais plains j'arrivais quand même à mettre n'importe quelle fille entre moi et un support dur. Je devais juste faire le premier pas – comme une façon de les rassurer que je n'allais pas les tuer.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'as dû te mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ma bouche. » répondis-je en sortant une autre clope que je plaçai entre mes lèvres.

« Je l'ai atteins c'est ce qui compte. »

Cette fille serait fantastique sur ma bite.

« Où est ta caisse ? » demandai-je.

« Cette cigarette n'est pas invitée. » précisa-t-elle, toujours trop proche de moi.

Elle devait être inconsciente.

« _Où est ta caisse _? » répétai-je.

Elle réduit son regard avant de répondre.

« Là bas. » montra-t-elle d'un signe de tête vers un petit parking tout près.

« Les clés. »

C'est le moment où, chez une fille normale, la peur prend le dessus, n'importe quelle forme d'excitation sexuelle étant détruite.

C'est le moment où elle devait fuir.

Mais elle me tendit les clés.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

Mes narines se dilatèrent.

Je cherchai pas à comprendre ce qui la poussait à accoster un inconnu qui sortait de garde à vue l'ennui bourgeois, le rejet amoureux, la dépression sociale – peu importe.

J'allais la ravager.

Je pris les clés et je lui fis signe de tête d'avancer devant moi.

Son petit cul rebondissait dans son Jeans haute couture serré – elle devait être _serrée_… j'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas vierge, j'étais pas d'humeur à m'occuper de la douleur et du malaise d'une débutante.

On se rapprochait d'une Mini Cooper jaune canarie – petit, mais j'avais déjà baiser deux filles dans une armoire – gérable.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de la commande d'ouverture des portières, elle se dirigea sagement vers le coté passager. Je la suivis et j'ouvris la portière pour elle. Elle se tourna vers moi avant d'entrer dans la voiture. Elle souleva un sourcil réprobateur vers ma bouche…

Ma clope.

Je la retirai avant de la jeter entre nous, puis j'exhalai la fumée lentement sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha de moi et ses petites lèvres roses s'écartèrent – elle aspirai ma fumée, totalement hypnotisée par ma bouche. Je posai mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête sur le bord de la voiture – si elle n'entrait pas dans cette foutue caisse, j'allais la baiser sur le trottoir.

Ses grands yeux noirs quittèrent ma bouche pour plus haut…

« Tes yeux… » murmura-t-elle.

Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de craquer un sourire.

_C'est qu'une jolie face, chérie, tu veux certainement pas savoir ce qu'il y a derrière…_

Son regard s'abaissa à nouveau vers ma bouche.

« Tu saignes… » chuchota-t-elle en fixant dans la fascination la probable gerçure labiale qui s'ouvrait du fait que je souriais. Je sortis ma langue et je léchai le sang qui en coulait.

Elle gémit.

Ma main se plaqua directement entre ses jambes.

La seconde suivante, la lèvre qui saignait était entres les siennes, ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux et les miennes étaient sous ses fesses à coller son petit corps contre moi.

Elle léchait la blessure – elle suçait ma lèvre – elle tirait sur mes cheveux – elle me rendait fou.

Je voulais qu'on s'écarte l'un de l'autre – juste le temps de pouvoir la jeter dans la voiture et m'occuper d'elle à proprement dit – mais elle était cramponnée à moi, bon sang. Je mordis violemment sa lèvre, elle émit un petit cri avant de lâcher ma bouche dans l'incompréhension…

Je comprenais pas non plus…

Chacun fixait le visage de l'autre à la recherche d'une réponse…essoufflé…affamé…

Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Qui était cette fille ? Pendant un millième de seconde, l'hypothèse de l'emprise par la coke me passa par la tête. Mais c'était pas une hallucination, c'était la pure putain de réalité.

Et je savais que je pourrais pas prendre le temps de la mettre sur son siège, de faire le tour de sa caisse et d'y grimper.

Il me fallait sa bouche maintenant ou j'allais crever.

Ma langue en pris la possession sans attendre et la vague de frissons qui me submergea était insolite – je me sentais brusquement invincible – mais tellement vulnérable – je n'avais plus peur – et j'avais peur – qu'est ce qui se passait ? Protégé – fragile – juste avec cette fille – une inconnue, putain de merde. Je dominai sa bouche pour mieux plonger – absorber la sensation – comprendre ce qui m'arrivait – tandis que son corps et ses mains étaient partout et nulle part en même temps – comment était-ce possible, bordel ?

Rien ne me suffisait…

Comme la coke…

Mais tellement plus fort…

Tellement plus juste…

Son visage s'écarta subitement du mien et j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait de l'air. Je la tenais déjà sous ses fesses, ses jambes autours de ma taille je tentai de la jeter à l'intérieur de la voiture mais je sentis une résistance de sa part. Je me concentrai sur son visage, nous étions essoufflés… nous n'avions même rien fait… Ses mains lâchèrent les cheveux qu'elle tirait pour finir par masser lentement mon crane…

La chaire de poule…

Puis une main poussa les mèches qui tombait sur mes yeux…

Ses yeux dans les miens. Les miens sur sa bouche. C'était la première que je refusais qu'on fixe mes pupilles dilatées et baignées dans des nappes rouges d'intoxication.

Je sentis un baiser sur mon front, puis un autre entres mes sourcils, et une trainée le long de mon nez jusqu'à arriver sur ma lèvre supérieure dont elle s'empara délicatement…comme si elle avait peur de me briser…comme si j'étais cassable…

Sa langue s'infiltra doucement dans ma bouche… Je tentai de la capturer sauvagement – d'effacer cette douceur pour imposer ma cadence – mais elle me freina en me privant à nouveau de sa bouche, ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage.

Et sa langue s'enfouit à nouveau dans ma bouche, lentement… délicatement…

Figé, je savourais et je subissais.

Le miel et le sel sur mon âme.

J'étais forcé de répondre sur son rythme, j'étais forcé de la suivre… vers quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas…loin de la bestialité…loin de la férocité….loin de la force….et pourtant si fort…

Elle essayait de me convaincre de l'existence d'un monde meilleur que le mien, un monde moins noir…moins dangereux…plus innocent…

Je me détachai brusquement d'elle.

Elle tomba sur ses pieds, son expression interrogatrice.

Je me frottai le visage comme pour me réveiller puis je soulevais mon regard sur elle.

Elle semblait étrangement plus grande maintenant…plus mature…plus forte.

Elle était forte. C'était évident.

Je craquai un sourire – celui du type qui gère la situation – mais mon cœur battait comme celui du type non armé face un flingue braqué sur lui.

« T'as le soleil, chérie. Laisse moi la pluie. »

Elle cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

« On pourrait partager le ciel. »

Forte et belle.

Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Le peu d'humanité qui me restait était réservé uniquement à deux femmes.

Pour tout le reste, je me situais entre un animal sauvage et une machine de guerre.

Il fallait que je me casse. Je m'apprêtai à me détourner et tracer ma route quand elle parla à nouveau.

« Laisse moi ton numéro… »

Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire.

« D'où tu sors ? » lâchai-je entre les éclats. Elle ne répondit pas, elle continua seulement à me regarder dans une sorte de fascination.

Fascination qui ne faisait qu'exciter l'animal en moi.

J'agrippai la ceinture de son Jeans et je plaquai son bassin contre le mien – elle gémit au milieu de ce putain de trottoir – le contrôle que j'avais sur moi relevait de l'extraordinaire. Je glissai ma main dans la poche avant gauche de son pantalon pendant que je frottai ma bite contre elle. Je trouvai comme attendu son téléphone portable. Je l'ouvris et j'entrai dans son répertoire de contact.

J'y enregistrai mon numéro.

Parce que je n'étais qu'un débauché allumé, défié et masochiste.

Je fermai son téléphone et je le glissai à nouveau à sa place.

« N'appelle que si tu veux partager l'Enfer. »

Et je pris la fuite.

…

_(Vendredi 5 Septembre, sur une falaise de la Push…)_

« Juste baise là. »

Je pouvais pas _**juste**_la baiser.

Je tenais précairement sur des foutus sms et des putains d'appels depuis Samedi dernier. Depuis quand je me faisais chier à écrire des putains de texto à une fille ? A une fille que je ne baisais même pas, bon sang ?

C'était évident.

Je pouvais pas _**juste **_la baiser.

Et c'était pas le seul putain de problème.

Je jetais mon portable sur le torse de Peter allongé sur le capot de la voiture.

Qu'il lise à quel point j'étais dans la merde.

_« Enregistre mon numéro sous Alice Cullen. » _

Son premier texto.

Il me renvoya mon téléphone.

« La nature est magique… Sa façon d'agencer divinement les pièces pour nous casser divinement les couilles… Fascinant… » commença–t-il à chanter.

Je pouvais pas la toucher parce que Cullen se tenait à carreau envers Bella.

Je pouvais pas la toucher parce que je n'arrêterai alors plus jamais.

C'était au delà de ce que je maitrisais.

Au delà de n'importe quelle forme de dépendance.

Je me rapprochai du capot de la caisse sur lequel était disposée une ligne de coke pour moi. Je la sniffai d'une traite et l'effet était quasiment instantané.

L'euphorie commença à filtrer à travers mon corps, la chaleur remplissant ma poitrine et irradiant jusqu'à mes limbes. Je me sentais léger…invincible…comme si j'en avais rien à branler de cet univers.

C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Une drogue qui me fasse oublier une autre drogue.

Une drogue qui me fasse oublier Alice Cullen.

…

**Une substance ne devient une drogue qu'à partir du moment où elle a été goutée.**

**(camiliaHK.)**

…

A/N :

Edward/Bella coming back ++


	18. Chapter 18

A/N :

Hello tout le monde :-)

Bien…Bien...Mon chapitre 18 fait à ce jour 44 pages Word… Et je ne l'ai pas encore bouclé. (Comment c'est possible?!)

Plutôt que de vous faire attendre l'écriture de la cinquantième page (Mon défi est de ne pas atteindre la 50-ième page!), j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre en plusieurs parties. En deux ou trois parties(A, B plus ou moins C), quoi qu'il arrive, le tout constituera le chapitre 18 (le découpage a plus de sens comme ça, vous verrez++)

Bonne lecture++

(L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.)

…

**Chapitre 18 – A.**

**Seuls les cailloux ignorent la peur.**

**(Pascale Roze.)**

…

**Pdv Bella**

Ce que je donnerais pour être dans la tête de l'homme en face de moi…

''_Soyons cinglés ensemble ?'_'

Avait-ce même un sens ?

« Tu… Tu peux t'écarter ? S'il te plait ? » demandai-je.

Quelque chose dans sa proximité m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Il cligna des yeux comme si ma question le réveilla brusquement. Puis il s'éloigna de moi en soupirant, une main dans ses cheveux que je suivais d'un regard appréhensif.

« Peu importe… » l'entendis-je murmurer avant de retourner vers le séjour.

Je restai immobile contre la porte. Que devais-je faire ?

Mon regard se posa sur la vitrine brisée par ma valise… les larmes reprirent en force alors que je me dirigeai vers les dégâts. Je m'agenouillai et je retirai la valise en veillant à ne pas me couper avec le verre – mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire au fond ? Je le mériterais…

''_Et tu te crois tellement à plaindre.''_

J'étais tellement égoïste… Il avait raison…

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Je sursautai en essuyant mon visage rapidement.

« Je suis désolée, je rembourserai – »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, bordel ? » lança-t-il en me tirant par la bras pour que je finisse debout.

« Ma valise, ta vitrine – »

« Mais c'est moi qui ai lancé ta foutue valise contre cette putain de vitrine ! Qu'est ce que tu te reproches, bon sang ? »

« Oui, mais c'est moi qui ai voulu partir – »

« Ecoute – arrête ! » lâcha-t-il en serrant mon bras. Il ferma les yeux avant de pincer l'arrête de son nez comme s'il était au bord de la rupture. « Faut que t'arrête – c'est insupportable – cette auto flagellation – tout le temps à chialer – j'arrive pas, alors juste – arrête. » enchaina-t-il.

Et il ouvrit ses yeux son regard fort, authentique et d'une façon ou d'une autre fragile… Il semblait criminel de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

« Je vais partir. » le rassurai-je.

Il réduit son regard et me fixa comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Il fit un pas en arrière et continua à me regarder – comme pour adopter un meilleur angle – comme s'il loupait quelque chose. Il lâcha ensuite un petit rire avant de se tourner brusquement vers ma valise. Il la souleva d'un geste facile pour qu'elle finisse sur son épaule. Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » lançai-je en le suivant sur ses pas.

« Ferme là . » fit-il en se dirigeant vers l'étage comme s'il était en mission.

« Mais – j'comprends pas – et tu sais qu'il y a des morceaux de verre accrochés à ce sac ? »

Il se mit à rire plus fort – ça semblait nerveux.

Il poussa la porte de ma pièce et jeta la valise sur le lit.

« Est ce que t'a dormis une seule fois dans ce putain de lit ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant ma valise

« Non – et qu'est ce que tu fais ?! T'as pas à fouiller – »

« Est ce que tu fous une seule chose de NORMALE ?! » continua-t-il dans sa colère. Une fois ma valise ouverte, il la renversa dans l'autre sens de sorte que tout son contenu s'éparpille sur le lit. Puis il jeta la valise vers la porte d'entrée.

Je regardais la scène les yeux larges.

« Voilà ! Maintenant, elle est défaite ! » déclara-t-il en fixant mes vêtements sur le matelas, « Pourquoi tu l'as jamais défaite ? » demanda-t-il sans déplacer son regard.

« J'ai pas encore eu besoin du reste. » murmurai-je simplement.

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sa tête se balança vers l'arrière et dans le mouvement, il aperçu quelque chose qui stoppa son regard sur la salle de bain en face de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans la salle de bain ? »

« Comment ça ? » feintai-je l'ignorance.

« Les coussins ? ton chargeur de téléphone ? Les putains de gobelets et les foutues dosettes de café – tout ça dans la salle de bain – pourquoi tu – »

« – J'ai peur de l'espace. » lâchai-je sans détour.

Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais sa bouche resta ouverte dans le vide.

« T'as – quoi ? »

« T'as bien entendu... » commençai-je et il y avait quelque chose de libérateur à débiter la vérité sans réfléchir, « Le vide – le silence – c'est l'angoisse, j'ai l'impression de me noyer. Me noyer, me noyer et me noyer… »

Il réduit son regard. Ce dernier descendit mon corps puis le remonta lentement jusqu'à revenir sur mon visage qu'il quitta rapidement – comme si c'était trop difficile de le regarder.

Il s'installa sur le lit en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux il semblait épuisé.

« Tu trouves cette pièce trop grande ? »

« Enorme… »

« Mais tu vivais dans quoi avant ? » demanda-t-il en ramenant son regard sur moi.

« 13 m2 exactement. C'était…rassurant. »

« Rassurant ? Un taudis dans un bordel – _**rassurant**_ ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais comme ça – défaillante – c'est tout.

« J'ai pas de pièce plus petite. » dit-il finalement.

Comme si c'était _**lui**_ qui était défaillant.

« C'est pas grave…» tentai-je de le rassurer, son ton d'excuse était déconcertant. Je voulais ajouter que, de toute façon, je partais. Mais mon départ n'était visiblement plus d'actualité.

« Et ton lit ? Pourquoi tu l'évites ? »

« C'est pas mon lit – »

« – Pourquoi tu dors pas dedans, bordel ? C'est encore lié à l'espace, c'est ça ? »

« Non – enfin si, aussi – mais pas vraiment… ». Je soupirai avant de reprendre, « J'ai peur de – dans le confort – de dormir trop…trop…profondément… et de… »

« – rester coincée dans tes cauchemars. » finit-il ma phrase sans même me regarder, « Je connais. »

Je restai debout en face de ce lit, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où je devais me mettre.

« Viens t'asseoir. » fit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. « Tu t'endormiras pas je suis là. » ajouta-t-il.

C'était comme s'il parlait une autre langue.

Quelque chose dans sa façon de dire les choses n'entrait pas dans mon cerveau.

Je me rapprochai malgré tout du lit et je m'installai en lotus de l'autre coté par rapport à Cullen. Je rangeai silencieusement les vêtements qu'il avait éparpillé sur le matelas. Aucun de nous ne parlait.

J'avais deux petites piles deux vêtements à cotés de moi quand il se décida à rompre le silence.

« J'ai peur des femmes. »

L'absurdité de la déclaration contrastait tellement avec le ton sérieux qu'il venait d'employer que j'étais forcée d'exploser de rire.

La situation était hilarante.

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le matelas de sorte à finir allongé, son visage directement sous mon regard. J'arrêtai brusquement de rire. Mais il souriait.

« C'est marrant, hein ? » fit-il en soulevant son regard vers moi, « Tu devrais rire plus souvent – »

« – Tu n'as pas peur des femmes Cullen, c'est – c'est – juste… ridicule ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est moi qui le regardais maintenant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Cullen, je suis une femme. »

« J'ai pas remarqué, non, tu me le prouverais ? » fit-il apparemment sur le ton de l'humour. Ça ne me faisait pas rire. Son expression devint plus sérieuse, « T'es pas une prostituée en tout cas. C'est juste impossible que tu te braques comme ça à chaque fois que je te parle de sexe. » dit-il.

Il n'avait aucune idée…

« Je suis pourtant la meilleure pute du circuit. » déclarai-je sans demi mesure, « Et si je suis plus aussi chaude pour du sexe payé, c'est seulement parce que mon frère a juré qu'il tuerait n'importe quel type qui me toucherait. »

Son regard s'élargit dans l'étonnement.

_Eh oui, Cullen, ne rêves pas…T'as bien une trainée dans ta maison..._

« Tu tiens à ma vie ? » demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil dans le défi.

« Je tiens à celle de mon frère. » répondis-je simplement. Son expression me demandait d'expliquer davantage, « S'il te tue, il passera le reste de sa vie en prison. »

Il ramena son regard vers le plafond.

« Faudrait pour ça qu'il réussisse à me tuer – »

« Il te tuerait sans l'once d'un doute – »

« Tu m'connais pas – »

« Mais je le connais – »

« Pour qu'un homme devienne un meurtrier, il suffit juste d'avoir un mobile, j'pourrais aussi en avoir – »

« Et pour mon frère, qu'un homme me touche _**est**_ un mobile – »

« Ton frère n'est qu'un putain de connard. » lâcha-t-il comme s'il concluait le sujet. Il ne me regardait même pas. Toujours ce plafond.

« Pardon ? »

« Un gros putain de connard. Ce que tu me racontes _**ME**_ donne envie de le tuer. » Il se tourna brusquement vers moi, « Il faudrait qu'on m'ait enterré mort pour qu'un homme puisse miser un seul billet sur le corps de ma sœur. Et là, ton frère ne se réveille que maintenant ? Une fois que sa foutue sœur est étiquetée _danseuse option pute la plus chère de Seattle_ ? Cette envie de meurtre n'existait-elle pas dès le premier fils de pute qui t'a touché ? Pourquoi _**que**_ maintenant ? »

Je fixais son expression concernée de façon si disproportionnelle tout ça ne le regardait même pas.

Et ça semblait si simple vu de l'extérieur… Si facilement condamnable…

Il pouvait pas comprendre.

« Comment avons-nous fait pour finir par parler de mon frère ? »

Il soupira en ramenant son regard vers le plafond et en posant son bras sur son front.

« J'en sais rien… » fit-il avant de fermer les yeux. Je le regardais silencieusement… mais il n'ajouta plus rien pendant de longues minutes.

« Tu vas dormir ? » demandai-je légèrement paniquée. Il ouvrit ses yeux comme s'il allait effectivement s'endormir.

« Ton lit semble bizarrement plus confortable que le mien… » fit-il en se frottant les yeux, « Putain, je suis claqué… » soupira-t-il.

« Tu devrais partir te reposer… » proposai-je. Je comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait ici de toute façon… Et je ne voulais certainement pas qu'il s'endorme dans la pièce où je serais sensée affronter_ mon_ sommeil.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai tué un de mes patients. » déclara-t-il de nulle part.

Cullen avait raison sur un point : nous étions cinglés.

« J'ai merdé dans sa prise en charge. » continua-t-il vers le plafond.

Je repris mes deux piles de vêtements – je vérifiais que tout soit bien plié de sorte à former deux volumes rectangulaires parfaits.

« J'aurais dû appeler la Chir. Thoracique avant de charcuter son bide – j'aurais pu moi même me charger de ses putains de côtes coincées dans son poumon – j'en ai vu une vingtaine pendant mon internat – c'est du basic, bordel – comment j'ai pu ? »

Je sais pas pourquoi j'avais apporté deux maillots de bain à cette location… Tellement inutile dans le contexte –

« Hey ? J'te parle ? »

Je quittai ma pile de vêtements pour le vert perçant de Cullen.

« Tu t'en fous, hein ? »

« Non, c'est juste que – »

« Tu t'en branles. » me coupa-t-il en se soulevant sur un coude, « Pourquoi t'es pas comme les autres ? N'importe quelle chienne écouterait ma merde et ferait au minimum semblant de comprendre ce que je raconte. »

Je soupirai.

« J'en ai rien cirer… » révélai-je finalement.

Il réduit son regard sur moi et j'étais certaine qu'il allait s'énerver, mais il afficha progressivement un sourire en coin.

« De quoi tu veux parler alors ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il me tendait un piège.

« De rien. » répondis-je sans prendre de risque.

« Va bien nous falloir un sujet si nous voulons éviter le sommeil. »

« Il n'y a que moi qui veux l'éviter. »

« Nous avons tous nos cauchemars, t'es pas la seule torturée. »

J'avais des démangeaisons pour connaître la vie privée de mon client – c'était une première.

Mais un sujet tout autre m'importait.

« Pourquoi ta mère ne me laisse pas voir ma sœur ? »

Il se laissa tomber brutalement sur le lit.

« T'as pas mieux comme putain de sujet ? » lança-t-il vers le plafond, « Honnêtement, j'en sais rien, efficacité de la psychothérapie ? – isolement de l'environnement – de la famille – et autre foutue connerie dans le genre… » Il se tourna vers moi, toujours allongé, « J'ai validé qu'un seul module au rattrapage et c'était la putain de Psychiatrie. »

Je clignai des yeux à son babillage avant de sourire.

« Et ne t'fous pas de ma gueule » fit-il en tentant de ne pas craquer un sourire, « Cette spécialité est pourrie et il faut être un perdant pour en faire son métier. »

« Donc ta mère est une perdante. » conclu-je facilement.

« Non, il y a des exceptions… » objecta-t-il comme un enfant qui en avait assez qu'on joue sur ses mots… C'était marrant…

« Mhmm… comme dans tout, j'imagine. » adhérai-je vaguement.

Il me fixa un long moment sans rien dire. Je voulais lui demander à quoi il pensait à cet instant mais une question plus utile me passa par la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas convaincre ta mère de me laisser voir Rose ? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent dans l'étonnement.

« Rose… Ta sœur ? »

« Oui. »

Il hocha la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le plafond.

« Je peux lui demander ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle acceptera. Ma mère est exactement le genre de médecin avec qui ce genre de connerie ne passe pas. Professionnelle à 200% – zéro faille. »

Je soupirai…

« T'inquiète pas… C'est ce qui fait d'elle la meilleure. »

Il comprenait rien…

Qu'avais-je fait pour finir par avoir un client aussi…_infiltré _dans ma vie ? Personne ne savait que j'avais même une sœur… Et lui… Il savait qu'elle existait – ce qu'elle avait vécu – le problème qu'elle avait – sa propre mère s'en occupait désormais _exclusivement,_ bon sang…

La forme fragile de Nathan passa par ma tête… La façon dont lui aussi prenait dangereusement de la place dans ma vie…

Où était passée la règle fondamentale sensée me protéger de toutes ces conneries ?

« Hey, détends toi… »

Mon regard, visiblement dans le vide, se concentra à nouveau sur Cullen. Il était soulevé sur ses coudes, l'expression sérieuse…

« Tu trembles… » ajouta-t-il en rapprochant une main vers mon genou. Je m'en écartais instinctivement et le sérieux sur son visage se transforma brusquement en blessure… Je ne comprenais pas exactement… Mais le sentiment étrange de culpabilité me força à changer l'atmosphère.

« Me parlerais-tu de ton tatouage ? » demandai-je en faisait un signe de la tête vers le poignet qui était toujours légèrement tendu vers moi. La blessure disparut, comme par magie, pour faire place à l'étonnement puis à la curiosité.

« Alors ? » incitai-je davantage devant son silence. Je ne voulais pas spécialement entendre parler de son tatouage honnêtement… Un tatou relevait pour moi du privé, du secret… En parler avec son client signifiait un rapprochement _moralement_ intime – chose formellement interdite dans ma situation. Mais les règles avaient-elles encore une place avec Edward Cullen ? Les limites ont été déjà tellement de fois dépassées…

Il se tourna vers moi, le bras fléchi, la tête sur sa main.

« _Les mots échouent. _» commença-t-il par la première partie de son tatouage ''_Words fail.''_. « J'aime pas les mots. Je préfère de loin les chiffres. Ils sont absolus. Pas de zone grise. C'est noir ou c'est blanc. Quand c'est 4, c'est pas 5, ni 3, ni 4, 2. C'est juste 4. Pas d'ambiguïté. Les mots sont dangereux. Un mot peut avoir plusieurs significations – en fonction du reste des mots qui l'entourent – de la personne qui le prononce – du moment – de l'endroit – du ton – et même sans tout ça, on sait que le mot ''_baiser'_', par exemple, a deux significations aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. »

Je le regardais dans l'étonnement.

« Sauf pour moi. » ajouta-t-il nonchalamment.

« Comment ça ''_sauf pour toi'' _? » demandai-je, j'avais du mal à suivre.

« ''_Baiser''_ n'a qu'un seul sens pour moi – sexuel. »

« Oh… » fis-je en déplaçant mon regard, « Moi aussi… »

En fait, non, ce n'était même pas sexuel. C'était juste mécanique.

« Explique. » demanda Cullen, je ramenai mon regard sur son vert passionné. Il s'était redressé, le sujet visiblement intéressant, « T'embrasses jamais ? » insista-t-il.

Je fis un signe de la tête dans la négative. Je m'apprêtai à changer de sujet mais il s'empressa de pousser la question.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je soupirai.

« Comme ça – c'est écrit noir sur blanc sur tous mes contrats – j'embrasse pas sur la bouche. Point à la ligne. » lâchai-je.

Il réduit son regard sur moi, perplexe, avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau sur le lit, face vers le plafond.

« T'as peur qu'on te dévore… Qu'on dévore ton putain de cœur. » murmura-t-il sans me regarder, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

J'approuvai silencieusement.

La vie me dévorait déjà. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'enfoncer dans la misère qu'était l'amour.

« Oui ou non ? » fit-il en tournant sa tête vers moi.

Il insistait.

« Quoi ? »

Je feintais.

« Tu baises n'importe quel débauché en échange d'argent, mais tu protèges ta putain de bouche ? ça veut dire quoi venant d'une pute ? »

Il s'impatientait, il s'énervait et il me provoquait : la technique Cullen.

« T'as peur de quoi exactement, bordel ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« De l'espoir. »

La réponse sortit avant que je puisse filtrer quoi que ce soit. Je le regrettai immédiatement. Cullen n'allait plus me lâcher maintenant.

Je soulevai mon regard vers lui quand je n'entendis aucun retour de sa part. Je me retrouvai absorbée dans un vert perçant ma pauvre personne.

« Explique… » murmura-t-il, et c'était comme s'il avait peur de demander…

« Espérer quoi que ce soit dans la vie que je mène… C'est dangereux. » commençai-je, « La douleur physique est tellement plus facile à gérer je n'ai pas peur de la violence issue du milieu auquel j'appartiens désormais. La douleur émotionnelle – issue de l'espoir – est tout une autre histoire. On ne s'en remet pas. C'est plus simple de juste accepter sa vie et de ne rien espérer : zéro risque d'être déçu. »

Il se souleva rapidement en position assise en face de moi, captivé par ce que je racontais.

« Et c'est quoi le putain de rapport avec le fait que t'embrasses pas ? »

Je clignai des yeux, pas certaine de comprendre ce que, lui, ne comprenait pas.

« Baiser et _un baiser_, aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. » repris-je ses propres mots, « Offrir librement son corps n'a finalement aucune signification, c'est seulement… Mécanique. Un jeu de rôle, point à la ligne. » expliquai-je « Par contre… Un baiser… ce n'est que le contact entre deux bouches, et pourtant tellement plus…Comme une porte d'entrée à l'intimité… à la profondeur… »

« A l'espoir. » finit-il.

« A ton âme. » affinai-je, « Un baiser peut te priver de ton âme. S'abstenir d'embrasser, c'est maintenir quelque chose en nous d'intact. C'est simplement se protéger. » débitai-je.

Et je me sentais jamais aussi peu protégée qu'à cet instant sous le regard de Cullen.

« T'es la femme la plus dangereuse que je connaisse. » déclara-t-il finalement, « Intelligente et dangereuse. » continua-t-il, « S'il existe, le débauché qui tombera amoureux de toi sera un homme mort. »

Je souriais à la capacité unique qu'avait ce type de me complimenter et de me dégrader sur une seule phrase.

« T'inquiète pas, Cullen, personne serait suffisamment stupide pour tomber amoureux d'une pute. » répondis-je facilement.

Il se mit à rire, mais c'était nerveux… amère…

« Si c'était si évident, tu pendrais le risque d'embrasser les connards que tu baises. »

« J'en n'ai rien à cirer que le cœur d'un de ces crétins craque pour moi , je ne protège que mon putain de cœur – »

« C'est bien ce que je dis : t'es dangereuse – »

« – Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Cullen – »

« – Et le crétin dont tu parles sera bien un homme mort parce qu'il tombera amoureux d'une femme incapable à la réciprocité – »

« De la même façon que t'en a rien à branler de toutes les filles que tu baises – »

« – Et c'est bien ce que je dis : t'es intelligente – _nous_ sommes intelligents – au fond, on est pareils toi et moi. »

Je me levai du lit son raisonnement était insupportable à entendre.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Fumer. »

Je sentais son regard sur moi pendant que je cherchais mes cigarettes et mon briquet dans mon sac puis lorsque je me dirigeais vers le balcon. Je fermais la porte derrière moi pour que l'odeur ne le dérange pas.

Et j'inspirai, un bon coup, l'air extérieur.

_On est pareil toi et moi…_

Ridicule.

Je plaçai une clope entre mes lèvres avant de l'allumer et d'aspirer une longue bouffée.

Nous esquivions probablement tous les deux les sentiments amoureux mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'avais une tomme d'emmerde – quelle abrutie serai-je si j'y ajoutais la complexité d'une relation amoureuse ? Et profondément à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais le sentiment morbide et désespéré que si je gardais quelque chose en moi de propre… Que si je préservais, ne serait-ce que mes baisers, de la souillure qu'était la prostitution, je serais peut être moins dégoutante.

Cullen avait d'autres raisons. Il était simplement le genre de type qui fuyait l'attache parce que c'est la solution de facilité. Baiser et jeter. Prendre et rien donner. Ce n'était qu'un de ces connards qui faisaient le souci quotidien de toutes les filles normales – les filles qui n'étaient pas moi.

J'entendis la porte derrière moi glisser.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas seulement retourner dans sa pièce ?

« Juste une chose… » l'entendis-je derrière moi.

Je ne me tournais même pas. Je foutais juste ma clope dans ma bouche et je me préparais à une nouvelle forme d'insulte.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pour la musique ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je.

« Mon tatouage ne t'intéresse plus ? » fit-il.

J'aurais pu répondre qu'il ne m'a jamais intéressé. Mais ça blesserait cette sensibilité qui me semblait devenue à peine voilée par son arrogance

« La musique est exactement comme les mots, Cullen. » répondis-je plutôt. Je me tournai finalement vers lui et pris une bouffée de fumée avant de m'expliquer, « J'ai bien compris ton penchant pour la clarté qu'impliquent les chiffres, et ton aversion pour l'ambiguïté des mots. Mais la musique est, au moins, tout autant ambiguë qu'eux. Chacun l'a joue comme il veut, chacune l'entend comme il veut. »

« Un peu comme la danse. » replica-t-il.

_Exactement comme la danse._

« Pourquoi les mots échoueraient alors que la musique te parle ? » demandai-je.

Sa façon de fixer ma bouche me disait que ce qui en sortait – la fumée ou mes paroles – devait le fasciner.

« La musique est thérapeutique. » lâcha-t-il finalement, en appuyant son épaule contre le rebord de l'entrée dans le balcon, les jambes croisées, une main dans la poche de son Jeans.

Je soulevai un sourcil.

« En traitement de quelle maladie ? » demandai-je.

Il se mit à rire en agitant sa tête baissée vers le sol. C'était naturelle cette fois ci. Je souris en me demandant si ma question était si stupide.

Il souleva son regard vers moi, avant de soulever à son tour un sourcil.

« Tu penses que je suis infaillible, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

J'agitai ma tête dans la négative, « Personne n'est infaillible. » ajoutai-je avant de prendre la dernière bouffée de ma cigarette. Je l'éteignis contre le bord du balcon sans la jeter par dessus les jardins de la villa ne méritaient pas ce traitement.

« Alors ? » commençai-je en me tournant à nouveau vers lui, « Me direz-vous de quelle maladie vous souffrez, M. Edward Cullen. ? » divertis-je en avançant vers lui. Je me sentais revenir dans la peau de la prostituée que j'étais. Les clients prenaient toujours leur pute pour la bonne oreille. Et pour une fois, faire la psychologie de mon client semblait intéressante.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait avant de réduire son regard.

« Me direz vous quel est votre prénom ? » demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr…

« Marie, pour vous servir, chéri. » murmurai-je en sur-jouant la révérence devant lui.

Sa tête se baissa et il se mit à rire en lançant un pied dans le vide et probablement dans la frustration.

Quand il ramena son regard sur moi, son sourire dessinait à peine son visage, et il me fixait de façon si simple…si facile… comme si tout était lisse et évident entre cet homme et moi. C'était perturbant.

« Tu sauras de quoi je souffres quand je saurai ton nom. »

Mais tu ne le sauras jamais Cullen.

Règle ultime imposée à toute prostituée.

« Je vais dormir, je suis mort. » fit-il mais il resta bloqué en face de moi.

« Okay…Bonne nuit ? » sortit de ma bouche comme une question.

Il se tourna pour sortir du balcon et je m'apprêtai enfin à relâcher les muscles de mon corps, tous contractés comme si j'avais un prédateur en face de moi. Mais Cullen revint sur ses pas.

« Encore une chose. »

_Quoi ?_

« Oui ? »

« Par rapport à ce que j'ai dis en bas… » commença-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, « J'pense pas que tu sois égoïste. » lâcha-t-il finalement. Cela devait être un équivalent d'excuse chez Cullen, j'imagine…

Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne me devait rien. Ni excuse. Ni reconnaissance. Ni même respect.

Je me reteins de réfuter seulement parce que j'étais fatiguée de me disputer.

Je détournai plutôt la conversation sur lui.

« Moi, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas peur des femmes. »

Il cligna des yeux comme si je venais de le réveiller.

« Et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas tué ton patient aujourd'hui. »

…

_PDV Edward :_

Je toquai à sa porte en faisant des putains de prières.

_Au nom de tout ce qui est saint sur cette putain de planète, elle ferait mieux d'être dans son lit et pas au fond de cette foutue salle de bain…_

J'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Mes yeux se posèrent directement sur la quantité de peau qu'elle affichait.

Noyée dans un short en coton et un débardeur ultra large, ses jambes fines et blanches semblaient plus longues que ce que permettait sa taille globale – cette fille n'était pas si grande… Mon regard se planta ensuite directement sur ses épaules d'où débordaient les branches du rosier bleu… Les roses de _l'espoir infini_ m'avait-elle expliqué, cramponnées à ce corps fragile tandis que cette fille n'espérait plus rien…

Elle ne _**voulait**_ plus espérer.

Je remontai vers son visage et je constatai la même figure expiatoire, ce teint pâle, ces joues creusées, ces grands yeux appréhensifs… ça me rendait dingue. Elle semblait constamment écrasée sous le poids de responsabilités que j'avais encore du mal à saisir.

Elle me souleva un sourcil provocant dans l'attente.

Elle voulait me faire croire qu'elle était forte.

« J'suis de garde ce week-end» déclarai-je.

Sa tête pencha légèrement vers moi, comme appendue à ma phrase.

« Oui ?» fit-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de foutue suite. C'était juste ça. La prévenir que je ne serais pas là durant deux jours. Mais elle en avait apparemment rien a foutre.

« T'as pas dormi. » déclarai-je finalement, « Tes yeux pisseront bientôt le sang. »

Pendant que mon sang bouillonnait incompréhensiblement à l'idée que cette fille ne puisse pas trouver un putain de repos.

« Le contrat ne mentionne pas que je doive dormir.»

« Il mentionne seulement que tu doives m'ouvrir tes jambes.» rétorquai-je.

Je la vis avaler sa salive avant de baisser sa tête.

« Si je me souviens bien, ça disait que tu devais répondre à toutes les demandes du client... » ajoutai-je, « Et si je te demande de dormir et que tu refuses, j'imagine que j'ai le droit de te planter une perf de Propofan*.»

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

Je regrettai presque de la menacer.

Elle réduit son regard visiblement pas très amusée.

« Je t'ai beaucoup trop parlé de moi…»

« Et c'est pas fini. » promis-je en tentant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son lit.

Elle le remarqua probablement parce qu'elle ouvrit large sa porte me permettant de voir aisément qu'elle avait à nouveau passé cette putain de nuit dans cette putain de salle de bain.

« Ce qui est pratique avec moi c'est que je cause très peu de désordre.» lança-t-elle d'un air provocateur.

« Ce qui est pratique avec moi c'est que j'ai un penchant pour les filles attachées à un lit. »

« Je t'imaginais plutôt pour les murs. » continua-t-elle de façon nonchalante.

« Tu m'imagines ? » demandai-je en affichant un sourire satisfait.

Elle sourit et je me demandai immédiatement si ce flirt auquel j'avais le droit était une mention spéciale pour moi ou si c'était un rôle qu'elle jouait avec tous les débauchés qu'elle a connu.

« On se connaît maintenant, Cullen... »

_A peine…_

Mais elle avait raison sur ce point : Baiser dans un lit ne collait pas avec moi. Ça résonnait comme le fait d'embrasser : trop sentimental.

Elle balança sa tête comme pour se vider l'esprit.

« Ok, t'es de garde ce week-end – noté – maintenant, qu'est ce que tu veux ?»

_Tout…_

« Te laisser mon numéro de portable. »

« Quoi ? » fit-elle étonnée avant de reculer d'un pas en agitant ses mains devant elle, « Non – garde le – j'en veux pas – »

« Hey, » m'avançai-je vers elle, « détends toi, bordel, c'est que des putains de chiffres – »

« Il n'y a aucun échange de numéro entre le client et la location, Cullen – n'abuse pas de ma tolérance. »

« Tolérance envers quoi ? »

« Ton intrusion permanente dans ma vie privée. »

« Là, toute de suite, j'en n'ai rien à branler de ta vie – je vais laisser ma maison à une foutue inconnue durant deux putains de jours et j'aimerais être joignable s'il arrive une merde. Point à la ligne. » m'énervai-je.

Elle me fixa un moment sans rien dire avant de cligner des yeux, comme si elle absorbait à peine ce que je venais de dire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en petit ''o'' elle commençait à hyperventiler.

C'était quoi son problème maintenant ?

Elle plaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant d'avaler.

« Tu… Tu reviendras quand alors ? »

« Lundi. » répondis-je légèrement inquiété par sa réaction, « Il y a un problème ? »

« Rien. » lança-t-elle rapidement en agitant la tête.

Elle mentait.

Ça me rendait instable.

« Lundi… à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante.

« Je te dois des comptes maintenant ? »

« Non – pas du tout – pardon – »

« – Au déjeuner. » la coupai-je dans ses excuses inutiles, « Je devrais normalement finir le matin vers 8h mais j'ai une réunion à 9h susceptible de durer des plombs. » ajoutai-je comme si je lui _**devais**_ des comptes.

« D'accords… Je…Tu…seras absent tout le weekend… Euhm…Est-ce nécessaire que je sois chez toi ? »

Je réduis mon regard en tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Quand je percutai.

« Hors de question. » lâchai-je, « Tes journées sont dispos, mais tes nuits sont ici. Non négociable. »

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais trois têtes.

« D'accord… »

« D'accord d'accord ? ou D'accords_** d'accord **_? » demandai-je, non rassuré pas sa réponse.

« Où est la nuance ? »

« La première suppose que je te fasse confiance. La deuxième implique que j'allume le système de surveillance caméra. » expliquai-je sérieusement.

« Ton pouvoir connaît-il une limite, Cullen ? »

Je me mis à rire.

« Je pense pas honnêtement... Mais il n'a surtout aucun effet sur toi. »

Elle rit à son tour.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de contrat plus difficile que celui là. » dit-elle.

Ma main forma un poing à sa façon de nous qualifier.

Un putain de contrat.

« Te faire baiser dans tous les sens par tous les connards de Seattle est plus facile que _**ça**_ ? » demandai-je en ouvrant les bras pour montrer ce qui l'entourait.

Elle baissa sa tête sans rien dire.

« Tu comprends pas, Cullen… » murmura-t-elle.

« Alors explique moi. »

Quand elle souleva son visage vers moi, elle sembla, d'une façon ou d'une autre, plus fragile que d'habitude.

« La douleur physique est supportable… » dit-elle simplement.

Mon putain de cerveau prit un moment pour caler le truc.

…_La douleur émotionnelle – issue de l'espoir – est tout une autre histoire. On ne s'en remet pas…_

Nous étions là, alors…

Chacun face à sa plus grande peur.

Comme deux miroirs qui se renvoyait la même foutue image.

Le putain d'espoir.

Je fouillai dans la poche de mon Jeans à la recherche du papier sur lequel j'avais noté mon numéro je devais me casser d'ici.

« Appelle s'il y a un problème. » fis-je en lui tendant la note.

Elle fixa le putain de papier comme s'il allait l'aspirer en Enfer.

La situation était unique aucune – _**aucune**_ – femme n'avait jamais hésité à prendre mon numéro.

Elle prit le papier de façon appréhensive.

« Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? » me sentis-je obligé de demander. Cette fille donnait constamment l'impression d'être déconnectée de la réalité.

Son regard quitta la note pour se soulever vers moi, elle cligna des yeux comme si je venais effectivement de la rebrancher à sa batterie.

« Que… Que je devais t'appeler s'il y avait un problème. »

Je devais peut être la ramener avec moi à l'hôpital et juste l'enfermer dans ma chambre de garde pendant que je bosserai – pourquoi n'étais-je pas rassuré de la laisser seule ce weekend ? – Et pourquoi m'inquiétai-je autant pour cette fille, bordel ?

Je soupirai…

« Pour quoi que ce soit. »

...

« Pourquoi il faut que je fasse caca? » me demanda une gamine durant la visite du matin.

Je soupirai devant ses feuilles de constantes. D'habitude, les conneries que sortaient les enfants m'amusaient, mais ce week-end, j'étais pas vraiment d'humeur.

« Parce que si tu le fais pas, ça voudra dire que, malgré l'opération, ton bide continue de merder. »

« Comprends pas… » l'entendis-je répondre.

« Si tu le fais pas, ça voudra dire que ton ventre travaille pas bien. » rectifiai-je.

« Mais moi j'suis bien comme ça. » fit-elle en boudant « À pas faire caca – moi, j'aime pas le caca et j'veux plus jamais faire caca. »

« Gaby, où est le problème avec le fait de faire caca ? »

« C'est cracra... »

Je roulai mes yeux en l'air la gamine avait déjà le profil de la future chieuse. Je posai la pancarte et je me mis à sa hauteur.

« Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? » demandai-je.

Elle me scruta du regard – la gamine analysait vraiment la question.

« Bah, t'es vraiment mimi… alooors…ouiii. » fit-elle parce que son raisonnement transpirait la cohérence… Je jure qu'elles étaient toutes amoureuses de moi – 5 ou 55 ans.

« Crois moi, chérie, je te garantis que tu préfères avoir le _cracra_ à l'extérieur de ce ventre plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. »

Elle souleva sa blouse pour observer son bide.

« Mon petit ventre… » fit-elle comme si elle était enceinte, ça aurait été amusant si je n'avais pas été de mauvaise humeur. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à _**elle**_. Qu'est ce qu'_**elle**_ faisait maintenant ? Pourquoi son changement d'attitude à l'idée que je sois absent le weekend ? De l'indifférence à l'angoisse ?

« Docteur Masen ? »

Je me soulevai et je me tournai vers la porte de la chambre, une infirmière me tendait le téléphone.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandai-je.

« Les Urgences. »

Je m'emparai du téléphone en espérant qu'on allait m'annoncer une chirurgie en urgence – n'importe quoi qui m'occuperait suffisamment pour ne plus penser à _**elle**_.

…

« Fais lui un scanner TAP et bipe moi dès que t'as les résultats. »

« On a juste un petit problème : la patiente est claustrophobe, elle refuse de passer dans la machine. » me déclara l'interne des urgences.

« Et alors ? » fis-je au demeuré que j'avais en face de moi, « Ce genre de connerie c'est ton problème, pas le mien. J'veux ce scann – s'il faut que tu la foutes sous Hypnovel pour qu'elle gère, alors – »

Je bloquai dans mes mots.

C'était ça…

_**Sa**_ phobie du vide.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le weekend dans la villa elle serait seule dans l'espace qu'elle craignait tant…

« Dr Masen ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je revins à l'instant présent.

« Ouai, le scanner… Elle est mineure, n'oublie pas l'autorisation des parents. »

Je quittai les Urgences en sortant mon téléphone de la poche.

…

**Les longs ouvrages me font peur.**

**(Jean De La Fontaine.)**

…

A/N :

La Fontaine se moque de mon chapitre 18 qui n'en finit pas, ainsi que de ma fiction…

Courage les filles, next cette semaine++


	19. Chapter 18 B

N/B : Bon, ça sera un peu plus de 50 pages… Donc en trois parties…

J'ai des bannières sympas pour ce chapitre et le chapitre 17 (Alice et Jasper) mais Polyvore est bloqué aujourd'hui… donc je les posterai sur mon profil en même temps que le chapitre 18 - C.

Voilà, bonne lecture, et à très vite ;-)

(L'Univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer. )

…

**Chapitre 18 – B.**

**Même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir.**

**(Romain Rolland.)**

…

**Pdv Bella**

Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me blesser.

Le silence et la froideur de cette maison me donnait l'impression d'être au fond d'un gouffre. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes mains de trembler tandis que je ramassais les traces des dégâts que j'avais causé hier soir dans le hall d'entrée.

Après la sortie de Cullen, je m'étais dépêchée de prendre une douche et de me changer afin de fuir le plus rapidement possible le vide de cet endroit. Mais à mon arrivée dans le hall, je m'étais retrouvée face à un fracas de verre et de cristal – vitrine, vases et autres décorations – tout était brisé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Cullen ne m'avait toujours pas jeté de sa maison. Seigneur, si Jane était au courant des dégâts que je causais chez ce client…

Une vague de frissons m'immobilisa.

Le désordre était devenu, en quelques jours, la seule règle.

Ma gorge se noua dans la peur et l'irrésistible besoin de pleurer. Je soulevai inconsciemment mon regard vers le plafond à la recherche d'une caméra je ne savais pas si Cullen avait été sérieux au sujet d'une surveillance vidéo mais je ne voulais certainement pas une n-ième trace de ma fragilité.

Une première larme coula et je l'essuyai rapidement pleurer ne m'aidera pas à ramasser les morceaux de verres sans m'ouvrir la peau.

Pleurer ne m'aidera en rien.

…

Je finis par passer la serpillère histoire d'éviter que mon client se plante quelque chose dans le pied. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour rester seule autant de temps dans ce rez de chaussé immense, silencieux et glacé sans faire d'attaque de panique.

Je pris mon sac, mon téléphone et mes écouteurs et je dégageai de l'endroit.

C'est quand je posai la main sur le poignet de la porte que je sursautai le téléphone de la maison sonna.

Je me retournai vers l'intérieur – je ne savais même pas où était ce foutu téléphone.

Je n'avais pas à y répondre de toute façon.

J'ignorai la sonnerie et je quittai la résidence.

…

« As tu déjà été amoureuse ? »

Mon cerveau détraqué bloqua quelques secondes sur le tutoiement inhabituel avant de saisir la question en elle même.

Je n'avais jamais voulu croiser Alice Brandon quand je fonçais vers la chambre de Nathan. Mais alors finir devant un plateau de chocolats à jouer aux adolescentes ennuyantes et à peine ennuyées, me semblait insupportable.

Je voulais juste me barrer.

« Non. »

« Toutes les filles rêvent de ça – comme dans les films – aimer et être aimée – »

« – Pas toute. »

_Pas moi._

« Je suis amoureuse. » lâcha-t-elle.

Ça sonnait comme une condamnation à mort.

Et je voulais juste sortir une clope la fumée semblait me rendre moins sensible à la condition humaine.

Brandon attendait visiblement ma réponse.

« Désolée. » était tout ce que j'avais en boite.

Elle réduit son regard comme si j'étais la plus grande des étrangetés.

« Pourquoi t'ai-je pas connu plus tôt ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Quelqu'un, quelque part, a voulu te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu me connaisses. »

Elle me descendit du regard comme si elle reconnu un démon en moi.

« Pourquoi tu parles toujours de toi comme si t'étais un poison ? ça te plait de te dégrader comme ça ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

_Oh chérie… tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être dégradée…_

« Peu importe – qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? Pourquoi tu m'en parles de toute façon ? »

« Je sais pas… J'ai besoin d'en parler mais… Je crois pas – enfin – j'ai personne. »

« Oh, j't'en prie, Brandon… Quelqu'un comme toi doit forcement avoir une clique de pigeonnes qui écouteraient volontiers tes histoires… »

Elle me fixa pleine de fureur avant d'exploser en larmes en face de moi.

« Je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui me place après la cocaïne. Je suis amoureuse d'une façon si insensée que je supporterais le voir baiser une femme devant moi s'il arrêtait juste de se détruire ! Je suis amoureuse au point que ça fait mal ! Mal ! Mal ! Et mal ! Rien à voir avec des foutues histoires ! »

Le silence qui suivit était des plus percutants.

Mais que pouvais-je dire ?

La vérité était tout ce que je pouvais offrir.

« T'es foutue. »

…

« Il faut ajouter Masen ! » s'exclama Nathan en me tendant sa main.

Un coup de fil qui semblait être la Révélation tombée du Ciel pour Brandon lui permit d'arrêter brusquement de pleurer et me permis, à moi, d'esquiver discrètement ces conneries.

« Okay, où est ce qu'on met ton ami ? » demandai-je en m'emparant d'un des feutres.

« Bah... En fait, je crois qu'il veut le grand doigt...» murmura-t-il en semblant préoccupé par le point.

« Donnons lui le grand doigt alors? »

« Mais il y a déjà toi dessus. »

Je fixai sa main en cherchant le problème.

« Et alors? On met ton pote à ma place et c'est réglé ? »

« Non, les deux, vous êtes à côté de moi tout le temps ! »

Je soupirai...

« Va laver ta main, on va régler ça. »

Il se leva en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain je soupirai à nouveau…Je n'allais pas disparaître, bon sang…

Son lit vide avec les couvertures colorées... emmêlées...probablement douces...sûrement encore chaudes – Seigneur, j'avais besoin de dormir...

Je me levai et je me dirigeai vers la table de soins. Les feuilles de constantes et de prescriptions y était posées. Un an d'hôpital auprès de Rose m'avait permis d'avoir de bonnes bases. Et je pouvais voir que Nathan avait de temps à autre de la fièvre durant la nuit... Je cherchai n'importe quoi ressemblant à des antibiotiques dans les prescriptions; je n'en reconnu qu'un seul... D'où venaient ces fièvres persistantes?

« Je suis là ! »

Je me tournai vers un Nathan déconcertant par le sourire qu'il affichait malgré tous les problèmes qu'il avait.

_Hémorragies internes multiples…_

_Plus de rate…_

_Plus qu'un rein…_

_Asthmatique…_

_Dénutrit…_

_Déprimé…_

_Orphelin…_

… _Et tu te crois tellement à plaindre…_

Les nausées.

Cullen avait raison.

Je passai une main sur ma gorge comme si je pouvais empêcher de me vomir dessus. Je ne sentis que mes ongles griffer le coté de mon cou – ça ne me suffisait pas.

« Bella ? »

Je fermai les yeux comme si ça pouvait empêcher que ce nom atteigne mon cerveau.

Ça ne suffit pas.

Je fonçai dans la salle bain.

A genoux devant la cuvette du WC, je degueulai que de la bile…Mon estomac était si peu rempli que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me sortir lui même par la bouche.

« Je vais chercher Alice! » entendis-je Nathan près de moi. Je le retiens par son pyjama.

« Non, ça va allez...»

« Mais Bella, t'es pas bien...»

_Arrête avec ce putain de nom..._

« Tu – Tu trembles...»

_Pas ici... Fais pas ça ici..._

« Ramène moi mon sac, chéri... »

J'entendis les pas dépêchés mêlés aux roulettes de la potence qu'il traînait avec lui.

« Là ! » tendit-il ma besace en se précipitant vers moi.

Je fouillai à l'intérieur du sac à la recherche d'un des comprimés que Jasper m'avait donné.

Nathan quitta la salle de bain – je devais l'avoir effrayé... à moins qu'il soit parti prévenir Brandon...

« Nat ? » appelai-je en priant pour qu'il ne me ramène personne.

« Je suis là ! » l'entendis-je répondre avant de le voir apparaître en traînant sa perf d'un coté et sa couverture de l'autre.

« T'auras plus froid comme ça. » fit-il en me couvrant.

Les tremblements ne firent que s'aggraver.

Où étaient ces putains de comprimés?

Quand je trouvai la boite, j'en pris directement deux avec une gorgée d'eau au robinet.

« ça...ça va? » entendis-je près de moi d'une voix hésitante.

Je serrai fort le bord du lavabo.

« ça va aller... » réussis-je à mentir.

« Tu sais, mon copain Masen, il est docteur - j'dis à Alice de l'appeler et – »

« – Non, c'est bon Nat. » Une audience était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, « ça va aller, je promets. » le rassurai-je. Je ramassai la couverture et le sac du sol, « On retourne à l'intérieur s'occuper de cette main, viens. »

…

« D'où vient cette fièvre ? »

Brandon afficha un sourire satisfait à ma question.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait la faire marrer dans le fait que Nathan soit fébrile ?

Mais je réussis à ne pas m'énerver – effet charmant des anxiolytiques que je venais de prendre.

« On ne sait pas – »

« – Vous ne savez pas ? »

…_On ne sait pas pourquoi il reste un déficit au niveau des jambes…_

…_On ne sait pas si la phobie des hommes persistera…_

…_On ne sait pas si elle s'en remettra…_

…_On ne sait pas…_

…_On ne sait pas…_

« Les médecins ne trouvent pas de point d'appel particulier, ils ont initialement suspecté un foyer pulmonaire du fait du terrain, mais les antibiotiques à cette visée n'ont pas éteint le syndrome inflammatoire. Ils ont alors élargis le spectre antibiotiques en visant les bactéries qu'on retrouvent chez les splénectomisés. »

Je pris un moment pour me déconnecter des souvenirs puis intégrer ce qu'elle venait de dire – je n'aurais pas dû prendre ces comprimés.

« Les splé-quoi ? »

« Les personnes qui n'ont plus de rate – chez Nathan, elle a été perforée durant l'accident – les chirurgiens ont dû l'enlever. Il est maintenant plus susceptibles d'être infecté par un certain type de microbes. »

J'avalai ma salive douloureusement.

« Et donc ? On fait quoi maintenant qu'il a encore de la fièvre ? » demandai-je en détestant ce que je faisais. En détestant ce que je ressentais. L'irrespect de _la règle_ – l'incapacité à l'indifférence – la fragilité – la peur – « Il me faut une clope… » fis-je en commençant à fouiller dans mon sac.

« Personne ne fume dans mon bureau… » déclara tranquillement Brandon. Mes mains stoppèrent leur recherche avant de commencer à trembler.

« Okay… » fis-je en remettant mon sac sur l'épaule, « Je m'en vais. »

« Attends, » me retint Brandon.

Aucun comprimé ne suffirait.

M'effondrer ou exploser.

« Pourquoi vous me tutoyez ? » lançai-je en me retournant vers elle.

Elle cligna des yeux, prise de cours.

« C'est naturel. » fit-elle en soulevant les épaules, comme si c'était logique, « T'es pas une patiente, ni la famille d'un patient, et puis on doit avoir le même âge…alors… voilà, c'est… naturel. »

La peur et la rage.

De tout et contre moi.

« Vous semblez de meilleure humeur, hein ? » l'attaquai-je.

« J'ai eu de ses nouvelles il va bien. » me fit-elle en n'entendant pas le ton sur lequel je posais ma question.

« _Il va bien… _» testai-je ses mots à la recherche de leur sens.

« ça va ? » demanda-t-elle parce que je devais lui paraître détraquée.

« _Je vais bien… _»

Les mots semblaient flotter dans l'air avant de s'évaporer, morts dans leur valeur.

_J'étais_ détraquée.

« Vous semblez vous inquiéter pour Nathan, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose. »

Qu'est ce que je foutais encore dans cette pièce ?

« De son avenir. »

Et parce que j'étais dépassée – submergée – par un milliard d'émotions, mon âme n'avait aucune difficulté à sortir de son tombeau d'indifférence pour se connecter au sujet concernant Nathan.

Je n'avais plus de contrôle.

« Tu veux pas t'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant un des deux fauteuils en face de son bureau.

Ce n'était plus le canapé.

Ça allait être sérieux.

« Donc… Je disais, le devenir de Nathan John Scott. »

J'avais peur…

Je n'étais pas prête à entendre quoi que ce soit de grave concernant le petit. Pas maintenant. Pas un autre jour.

« Comme vous savez, Nathan n'a plus de famille. Il viendra un moment – nous l'espérons en tout cas – où il n'aura plus besoin de soins médicaux et donc de l'hôpital. La question de la suite de sa prise en charge doit nous préoccuper dès maintenant. C'est pourquoi une réunion pluridisciplinaires concernant tout le dossier est prévue lundi matin.»

J'attendais la suite mais elle arrêta de parler, visiblement dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part.

Mais je n'avais rien a dire – rien de tout ça ne me concernait.

Elle avala avant de reprendre.

Et j'arrêtai de respirer avant d'entendre.

« Nous aimerions que vous soyez présente à cette réunion.»

J'étais particulièrement instable aujourd'hui.

Alors j'explosai de rire.

Sa déclaration était finalement si futile par rapport à tout ce que je craignais…

Et, en même temps, _exactement_ tout ce que je craignais…

Je m'étais tellement engagée dans cette histoire qu'on voulait maintenant m'impliquer dans une réunion décisionnelle...

Brandon me regardait comme si je délirais.

Et ça me fit rire que davantage.

Ma vie devenait délirante.

« Quelque chose de drôle? » fit-elle.

« Ma misère... C'est ce qui est drôle, ma putain de misère... »

Je plaçai mon sac sur l'épaule avant de quitter ce fauteuil. Mes éclats de rires se dissipaient alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie… alors qu'une impression d'étranglement se faisait atrocement sentir.

Une main se posa sur mon bras.

Les cachets ne pouvaient vraiment rien pour moi.

Ce sera finalement l'explosion.

Je me tournai brutalement vers Brandon et je la poussai violement contre le mur.

« Vous ne voyez donc rien ?! » lâchai-je à quelques centimètres de sa foutue figure. Ses yeux étaient larges mais elle ne semblait, malgré tout, pas avoir peur – ça me mettait hors de moi, « Je suis dangereuse ! Foutez ça dans votre crâne, bordel ! »

Ma main se souleva en un poing ferme que je réussis à retenir avant qu'il ne frappe Brandon. Je le mis, à défaut, entre mes dents et je mordis dedans en espérant me libérer de toute la pression qui me noyait.

« Non, arrêtes ! » cria-telle en retirant ma peau d'entre mes dents.

Les premières larmes coulèrent inévitablement – j'avais trop mal...partout...Je me sentais piégée – par Brandon – Nathan – Cullen – Jane – le _monde_ entier.

« Putain de merde… Vous n'avez pas le droit… » pleurai-je en soulevant ma tête vers Brandon. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'elle m'avait assise sur le canapé, elle tenait une lingette humide contre ma main.

« Je voulais pas – je n'impose rien – t'es libre de refuser. » expliqua-t-elle doucement mais j'entendais l'anxiété dans son ton. Je lui avais foutu les j'tons.

« T'as peur maintenant... » murmurai-je en regrettant déjà d'avoir été violente envers elle je détestais être comme ça mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne, « Il n'est jamais trop tard... »

« Tard pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en quittant du regard la main qu'elle tentait vainement de soulager, comme si c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin... C'était ridicule…

« Tard pour devenir clairvoyante. » répondis-je en retirant ma main des siennes. J'essuyai mon visage des larmes qui avaient coulé, « Je suis néfaste, Alice. » expliquai-je en appuyant sur son prénom, peut être qu'en jouant sur le lexique de la proximité, elle comprendrait enfin. « T'as forcé un rapport entre un enfant perdu et innocent et une femme perdue et coupable. Tu sais rien de moi – personne ici ne sait quoi que ce soit de moi – j'ai une quantité incalculable d'emmerdes. Et tout ce que j'approche finit, un jour ou l'autre, par merder. C'est comme ça, je suis toxique. »

Elle m'écoutait tout en pliant la lingette qu'elle avait utilisé pour ma main, lingette qui était à usage unique…Elle était soucieuse, et quand elle souleva ses grands yeux vitreux sur moi, je me rendis compte que la Brandon solide et assurée avait disparu pour une Alice fragile et incertaine.

« Tu parles comme _lui_…c'est fou… »

Evidemment que c'était ce type qui l'a rendait si fleur de peau.

Elle était amoureuse. Rien que ça l'a rendait, peut être, au moins autant dans la merde que moi.

« Ce type est intelligent, et toi, tu l'es pas suffisamment pour pouvoir le lâcher. S'il te dit qu'il craint, alors fou le camps. Pourquoi se poser un milliard de questions, bon sang ? » tentai-je de comprendre pourquoi elle ne _**me**_ lâchait-elle pas.

« Et pourquoi se condamner ? Pourquoi _**tu **_te condamnes, Bella ? Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas les autres juger ta personne ? »

Je me soulevai de ce putain de canapé.

« Je ne viendrai pas à cette réunion, c'est clair ? Ce que t'as fait, toi et ta clique de ce service, est juste – insensé. Vous avez impliqué une totale inconnue dans une relation avec un gosse totalement dans la merde, et maintenant, tu veux me faire rentrer dans des conneries officielles concernant le patient ? Mais – t'es – vous êtes demeurés dans cet hôpital ou quoi ? »

« Encore une fois, je te force à rien, c'était une simple proposition, je me doutais très bien que tu refuserais de participer à cette réunion, mais voilà, les médecins qui s'occupent de Nathan – le directeur de l'hôpital lui même est curieux de savoir qui est la personne qui améliore si facilement l'état d'un patient aussi traumatisé physiquement et moralement que Nathan.»

« _Le directeur de l'hôpital_... » tentai-je d'intégrer l'idée. « Franchement... », je n'avais plus la force de rire hystériquement. « Allez tous vous faire foutre…» lâchai-je avant de me tourner vers la sortie.

Personne ne réalisait …

« Il se comporte avec moi comme si j'étais sa mère… » déclarai-je une main sur le poignet de la porte, « À cause de toi, ce garçon s'est attaché à une personne qu'il ne verra plus jamais une fois sorti d'affaire – t'imagines ce que ça va lui causer ? » demandai-je en me tournant une dernière fois vers elle, ma gorge devenant à nouveau douloureuse... les boules, putain...

« J'ai surtout du mal à imaginer ce que ça te fera, à toi, de ne plus le voir.» répondit-elle.

Le calme de sa déclaration contrastait tellement avec la cacophonie d'émotions qui renversait mon âme.

Je sorti de son bureau en claquant la porte – en me donnant l'impression que j'arrivais à fuir...

Quand en fait, je ne faisais que m'engouffrer.

…

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je pris une éternité pour enfoncer la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée chez Cullen.

La peur d'entrer dans le vide glacial de cette maison se mêlait à la culpabilité liée au fait que je n'étais pas partie voir Rosalie.

C'était simplement impossible dans mon état actuel.

Je n'avais plus une once d'énergie.

Ni pour affronter l'état de Rosalie. Ni pour affronter la Mère Cullen. Ni pour faire quoi que ce soit. L'épuisement était tel que je ne discernais plus les limites du sol sur lequel je marchais.

Fallait que je dorme.

Peu importe ce que ça me coûterait.

Lorsque je fis le premier pas à l'intérieur de la maison et que la porte se ferma derrière moi, la pression du vide se fit immédiatement sentir… Mais pas autant que la familière appréhension liée au fait que j'allais bientôt m'endormir…

La fatigue était, de toute façon, plus forte que n'importe quelle peur…

Rien ne m'empêchera de sombrer.

Je pris directement l'escalier en ignorant tout l'espace du rez de chaussée. Et c'est quand j'arrivais au premier étage que j'entendis le téléphone de la maison sonner en bas. Le bruit me sortit à peine de l'état flottant dans lequel je me trouvais, mais il ne suffit pas à me faire descendre pour répondre à l'appel. Peu importe qui c'était, ça ne me regardait ni de près ni de loin.

Je m'apprêtai à entrer dans ma pièce quand je me rendis compte de la présence d'une cinquième porte au bout du couloir, plus petite que les autres, légèrement entre-ouverte… Et dans ma mémoire altérée par le manque de repos, il m'était impossible de me souvenir des mots de Cullen au sujet de cette pièce.

Je m'en approchai en luttant contre l'amnésie il m'avait parlé de sa chambre…de son bureau… de deux chambre d'amis, dont celle que j'occupais…mais cette porte…

Je découvris une toute petite pièce contenant un lave linge et deux énormes paniers qui, semble-t-il, permettaient le tri entre le sale et le propre. Cullen avait visiblement du retard sur le sale…

Je rabattis la porte pour retourner vers ma chambre quand une idée me frappa.

Cette pièce minuscule devait être plus petite que la salle de bain…

Le panier du linge propre serait à peine plus confortable que le carrelage…

Le bruit de la machine à laver en marche serait suffisant pour m'éviter de plonger dans un coma bourré de cauchemars…

Et Cullen ne serait pas là avant lundi matin.

J'allais dormir ici.

Je retournai voir la pièce – comme pour m'assurer qu'elle collait bien avec mon plan.

Je fis rapidement le tri des vêtements sales en étant à peine gênée de toucher aux affaires personnels – _intimes_ – du client. Ils étaient majoritairement blancs… Je commencerai donc par une machine de blancs.

Une fois celle ci lancée, je me tournai vers le panier de linge propre, celui dans lequel je voulais dormir. Je me sentais trop sale pour me permettre de me mélanger aux vêtements propres de Cullen. Je décidai de purger dans le fond de mes réserves pour plier ses habilles et les poser sur la machine.

Une fois le panier vide, je me plaçai à l'intérieur sans réfléchir – presque euphorique d'avoir, peut être, trouvé un moyen de me reposer sans finir dans une attaque de panique.

En boule, mon sac près de moi, le bruit de la machine à laver près de moi, les quatre murs de la pièce près de moi, et baignée dans l'odeur de Cullen, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi protégée tandis que je m'endormais…

…

« De quelle maladie souffrez vous, M. Cullen ? » lui demandai-je en m'accoudant à coté de lui sur le rebord du balcon.

« Mmh… Vous ne le saurez que si vous dansez pour moi… » fit-il sans me regarder, la tête à peine penchée vers moi, dans l'attente et dans le défi, un sourire satisfait que je discernais encore dans la pénombre.

« Je ne danserais pour vous que si vous jouez pour moi… » tentai-je le jeu tandis que je savais qu'il aura tout de moi.

Je lui donnerai tout.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi, plus qu'un seul coude assuré contre le métal.

Puis son regard…

Je perdais déjà le jeu.

Mais je pouvais perdre mon âme si ce vert passionné restait toujours sur moi.

« Je préfère jouer _avec_ toi. »

Nous étions tellement proches et tellement loin…

« Je préfère savoir de quoi tu souffres. »

Il apporta sa main contre ma joue, à peine un effleurement…Puis son pouce passa sur ma bouche légèrement entrouverte… Avant de me sourire, ce sourire facile… heureux… privé…

« Je souffre de toi… »

Mademoiselle…

Mademoiselle ?

Mademoiselle ?

J'ouvris mes yeux pour me trouver en face d'un homme inconnu, d'une quarantaine d'années, accroupi en face de moi, un téléphone à l'oreille.

Je me redressai immédiatement.

« Elle se réveille. » dit-il à l'interlocuteur au bout du fil, « Je te la passe. » ajouta-t-il avant de me tendre le téléphone que je mis à l'oreille de façon appréhensive.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel ? » lança furieusement l'homme dont je venais tout juste de rêver.

…

**Le rêve est la première incarnation de l'espoir…**

**(CamiliaHK)**

…


	20. Chapter 18 C

A/N :

Bien…

Oui… C'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre * _se cache sous un panneau sur lequel est inscrit DESOLEE !*_

J'ai un mal fou à trouver du temps pour écrire et même quand je l'ai, l'inspiration n'est pas forcement au rdv…

En tout cas, je tiens à remercier les lectrices encore là, à attendre – courageusement – la suite, et à m'encourager par des petits messages par ci par là. Je les lis tous, et il me font tous autant vibrer. Je manque malheureusement de temps pour répondre de façon personnelle à chacune d'entre vous.

Je remercie aussi les nouvelles lectrices pour leurs compliments et aussi pour leurs commentaires aiguisés qui remettent souvent en question ma façon de voir ma fiction et du coup qui prolongent les dates de publications…

Je remercie les sites/blogs qui parlent de moi, de mes écrits… Je ne les connais malheureusement pas, mais je suspecte leur présence quand un pic de messages me parvient.

Je m'excuse pour avoir déçu certaines d'entre vous par ma fréquence de publication aléatoire, par mon histoire qui prend peut être trop de temps à prendre la tournure que vous attendez toutes tant…

Voilà, et donc pour vous répondre, je suis encore en vie, je vais plutôt bien, ma fiction est toujours dans ma tête, et je prévois toujours de la boucler.

Ce que je recommande, c'est de relire _au moins_ les derniers chapitres, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain, que tous les détails que j'aime tant ne vous échappent pas, et que ce chapitre soit plus… percutant.

J'ai mis 3 illustrations polyvores sur mon profil (1 pour le chapitre 17 et 2 pour le chapitre 18)

Ce chapitre fait 30 pages Word… Et ce soir, je sais plus pourquoi j'ai voulu faire un chapitre 18 en trois parties, mais bon, c'est fait, alors voilà, 18- C.

Merci pour la lecture++

[L'univers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer]

…

**Chapitre 18 – C.**

**- "Je rêve de ce jour où je n'aurais plus peur…"**

**- "Tu rêves alors de mourir, chérie…"**

**(Extrait de **_**Ton Nom**_**, Camiliahk.)**

…

_**Pdv Edward.**_

Peut-être qu'elle était partie voir sa sœur ? Mais à 20h30 ? Les services de Psy d'Esmé étaient bouclés à 18h00… Et ça c'était quand les visites étaient autorisées pour le patient… Où était-elle bon sang ? A moins qu'elle soit avec son frère ? Qu'elle soit avec ce type ne me rassurait pas, bordel –

« Pourquoi t'es énervé ? »

Je soulevai mon regard sur un Nathan qui fuit rapidement mon regard, comme gêné d'une façon ou d'une autre… Il se pencha pour atteindre son cube et commença à le tourner entre ses mains sans rien modifier à l'agencement des pièces… sans me regarder…

J'étais qu'un connard.

« Hey ? » l'appelai-je en posant ma main sur son cube, qu'il arrête de le tourner. Il stoppa son mouvement mais il continua à m'ignorer. « Regarde moi, Nat. » demandai-je en soulevant son visage par le menton.

« T'as rien fait de mal, tu le sais ça ? » tentai-je de le rassurer en regardant dans ses yeux comme si je me voyais à travers un miroir… comme si je me voyais à son âge…seul… appréhensif… avide de confiance et de protection…

« Bah, pourquoi t'es tout comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi _comme ça_ ? »

« Comme ça – tout… tout… je sais pas – t'es pas bien. » commença-t-il à s'agiter.

« Je vais très bien, Nathan, t'en fais pas pour moi, okay ? » le rassurai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Okay… » fit-il d'un air pas si convaincu.

« Et toi, champion, comment ça va ? »

« ça va. » répondit-il en soulevant ses épaules, comme si c'était pas important… c'était énervant…

« T'as fais quoi de beau cette journée ? » l'incitai-je à parler avec moi.

« J'ai vu Bella. » Son visage devint d'une façon ou d'une autre plus vivant, parce que _c'était _important… « Regarde. » dit-il en me montrant les trois derniers doigts de sa main non perfusée. « C'est nous. » expliqua-t-il facilement en craquant un sourire fier.

« Nous ? »

« Bah oui ! Regarde, là, sur le plus grand doigt, c'est toi – Bella t'a mis plein de cheveux parce que j'lui ai dit que t'avais plein de cheveux – mais on n'a pas trouvé le feutre qui fait ta couleur comme ça. » expliqua-t-il en se soulevant pour montrer du doigt mes cheveux.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

« Et… » l'incitai-je à continuer.

« Le plus petit des doigts c'est Bella, et je lui ai dis de se mettre des grands yeux parce que, en vrai, elle a des grands yeux – ça prends presque la moitié de son visage tellement ils sont grands – mais elle est pas petite – Bella est moyenne en vrai – elle a pris le petit doigt juste comme ça je suis à coté de toi et en même temps à coté d'elle. »

« Okay… » absorbai-je son explication enthousiaste. « Et donc, au milieu c'est toi. » conclus-je en examinant les dessins qu'avait fait la fille. C'était ridicule… Mais je ne pouvais pas nier l'effet positif que ça avait sur l'humeur de Nathan.

« Oui, c'est moi » répondit-il en soulevant à nouveau les épaules dans l'indifférence, « Je savais pas quoi mettre pour qu'on sait que c'est moi. » murmura-t-il en regardant sa main dans la mienne, « Mais c'est pas grave, on sait où t'es toi et où est Bella. »

Je réduis mon regard à son raisonnement.

« Si, c'est grave, moi j'ai besoin de savoir où est Nathan. J'en n'ai rien à cirer de l'endroit où je suis – et encore moins de celui où se trouve ta Bella. » répliquai-je.

« Bella, je crois qu'elle va pas bien... »

Je réduis maintenant mon regard à l'inquiétude constante qu'il avait à l'égard de cette fille.

« Elle est toujours, toujours, fatiguée… et aujourd'hui, elle a vomit, et elle tremblait – il faut que tu la soignes – »

« – Elle est malade ?! »

…

« Cette chienne a la crève et tu la fous autours de Nathan ?! »

« Qui a la crève ? » fit Alice en enfilant sa veste pour quitter l'hôpital.

« La ravissante inconnue que t'as brillamment planté sur le seul orphelin millionnaire de l'hosto ! »

Elle s'arrêta dans ses mouvements.

« Bella ? »

Je roulai mes yeux vers le plafond dans la frustration. Je supportais plus entendre ce putain de nom sortir de la bouche de toute la Pédiatrie aussi naturellement – c'était juste insensé.

« J'veux plus qu'elle s'approche de Nathan tant qu'elle est malade – bon sang, mais tu te rends compte ? Il est infecté et on ne contrôle même pas le putain de problème – »

« Calme toi, Ed, d'où ça sort ça ? Que Bella est malade ? Je n'ai pas remarqué – »

« J'suis bien curieux de savoir c'que tu peux caller quand tu vomis le putain d'amour ? » lançai-je dans le dégout, « bordel, c'est qui ce type ? » m'énervai-je davantage en me souvenant de ce putain de point.

Elle cligna des yeux tout en cherchant ses mots.

Ça voulait juste dire que j'allais détester le connard.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ce soir : Bella n'est pas malade et, moi, je ne suis pas amoureuse – »

« – Ouai et moi, j'ai pas de couilles – arrêtes de me prendre pour un cretin – »

« Edward, le problème de Bella est réglé, » commença-t-elle en tentant vainement de me faire oublier _l'autre_ problème il fallait que j'en parle à Emmet et qu'on s'occupe de ce débauché. « J'ai à peine mentionné la réunion – sans même expliquer le sujet d'une garde de Nathan – qu'elle s'est braquée. Elle refuse de venir Lundi – »

« – Mais pour qui elle se prend cette garce ?! Qu'elle ne foute plus les pieds en Pédia si elle est refuse de gérer ses putains de responsabilités – c'est bien beau d'accrocher le petit comme elle l'a fait – »

« – Ed, arrête de crier comme ça, tout s'entend à l'extérieur et il est 21h – »

« J'aimerais bien arrêter de gueuler, mais il faudrait que tu m'annonces de bonnes putains de nouvelles ! »

« Ecoute – tu veux que je te dise qu'elle ne viendra plus voir Nathan ? ça serait une bonne nouvelle pour toi ? Bien, écoute : vue la façon dont elle est sortie de mon bureau cette après midi, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'approche du service, mais alors, dis moi comment va réagir la petit ? Tu seras là pour le ramasser à la petite cuillère ? »

Je m'apprêtai à répondre mais je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

Je le sortis en reconnaissant le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

Celui de la villa.

Et il n'y avait qu'_**elle**_ dans la villa.

« Allo ? »

« Bonsoir Edward, c'est Billy. »

« Billy ? » Il me fallut deux secondes pour me souvenir que c'était mon homme d'entretien de l'Esal, « Ouai ? » ajoutai-je en me demandant pourquoi il pouvait bien m'appeler.

« Mmh…Je voulais juste te dire que je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de ton linge – »

« – Pourquoi ? » le coupai-je, j'avais plus rien à me mettre, toute la maison pouvait attendre mais pas mon putain de linge.

« Je dois y aller, ferme la porte après toi. » chuchota Alice avant de déguerpir, je voulais la retenir mais Billy prit la parole au bout du fil.

« Bien… J'aurais bien voulu mais… Il y a une…jeune femme qui dort dans la pièce, c'est…normal ? »

« Une quoi qui – Quoi ? »

Je devais mal avoir entendu.

« La pièce où on lave le linge ? »

« Ouai ? »

« Il y a deux paniers, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouai ?! » commençai-je à m'impatienter.

« Bien, dans un de ces deux paniers, il y a une fille qui dort à l'intérieur. »

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour intégrer l'information.

Aucun doute.

C'était _**elle.**_

« Passe la moi. » ordonnai-je en sentant la colère et la frustration crépiter.

« Je la réveille ? »

« Oui ! » L'exaspération devenait ingérable, j'aurais vraiment dû l'attacher à un putain de lit – bon sang, dans le foutu bac de linge ?!

J'entendis le passage du téléphone d'une main à une autre, et je n'attendis pas une confirmation que ce soit bien elle.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'_**elle**_.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel ? »

Je n'eu que le silence pour foutue réponse et l'idée de laisser le bip de garde ici pour aller la sortir de ce putain de bac me passa par la tête.

« Allo ?! » appelai-je parce que je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom de la cinglé qui me rendait tout autant cinglé.

« Euhm… oui…? » entendis-je d'une voix endormie et légèrement cassée.

« Oui ? _Oui !? » _

Sa réponse, comme déconnectée de la réalité, suffit à allumer la mèche.

« J'ai passé ma putain de journée à t'appeler – j'avais aucune foutue nouvelle – où est ce que tu passes ton temps, bordel !? Et là, il faut que ce soit le type de l'entretien qui te trouve endormie – où ça ? – dans un putain de panier à linge ?! »

« Tu… Tu m'as appelé ? » demanda-t-elle, j'entendis ensuite des bruits de manipulation du téléphone, « Tu ne m'as pas appelé, Ed – Cullen » corrigea-t-elle. Comme si prononcer mon prénom était une putain d'erreur, « Mais – de toute façon – t'as mon numéro ? »

Je sentis à peine la panique dans sa question.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux je pourrais les arracher, bon sang…

_Faut que tu te calmes Cullen, où tu vas juste démolir ce bureau…_

« Pas sur ton téléphone – sur le fixe de la maison – t'étais où aujourd'hui ? »

« Je… J'étais où… » fit-elle, pas plus connectée qu'il y a deux minutes – comment rester calme ? « Je n'étais pas ici – je… je ne pouvais pas – je – »

« – Billy est encore devant toi ? » la coupai-je en me demandant si c'était sa présence qui l'empêchait de parler librement.

« Le…Billy… Oui – je te la passe ? »

« Non – Dis lui plutôt de se casser. »

« Que je… – Non… Je peux pas – »

« – Passe le moi. »

Je soupirai je n'en finirai pas avec la frustration.

« Edward ? »

« Billy, c'est bon, je connais la fille, y a pas de souci » commençai-je quand j'avais l'impression de connaître de moins en moins la foutue fille en question_. _Et quand il y avait évidemment un putain de souci, « Tu peux partir. » ajoutai-je.

« Pour le linge ? »

« C'est bon, laisse tomber, rentre chez toi, et repasse la moi au téléphone. »

« Au revoir, Mademoiselle. »

Un silence pesant se plaça ensuite.

Je m'apprêtai à parler mais elle me devança.

« Je suis désolée – »

« – Arrête – »

« – Je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver ici – ça ne se reproduira plus, je promets – et pour le linge qui n'a pas pu être fait, je m'en occuperai avant ton retour – »

« – Je t'interdis de faire le linge – »

« – Et le téléphone, j'savais pas que c'était pour moi – j'veux dire – j'ai pas à m'approcher du téléphone personnel du client, c'est inscrit dans le contrat, merde – »

« – Hey ! » criai-je.

Elle arrêta de parler.

« Je suis désolée… » l'entendis-je chuchoter et…

« – Tu pleures ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Pleure pas – putain… » soupirai-je en passant une n-ième main dans mes foutus cheveux, « C'est moi – j'comprends pas c'que tu fous dans un panier à linge alors que t'as un lit énorme – j'veux dire – un putain de bac à linge ? – et par pitié, dis moi que tu t'es pas mise dans le linge sale ? »

« Non… Je… J'ai retiré le linge propre – je l'ai plié – et j'étais dans – »

« Mais pourquoi un panier à linge, bon sang ? »

« Je… Le truc… » commença-t-elle avant de soupirer, « putain… »

« Explique moi… » demandai-je mais j'avais l'impression de l'implorer.

« C'est pas le panier, en fait… c'est la pièce…elle est petite et…le bruit de la machine et…»

Elle arrêta de parler en me gardant accrocher à ses mots mon cerveau merdique commençait enfin à saisir…

Tout relevait de ses peurs…

« Le bruit… » reprit-elle, « J'ai l'impression d'être moins seule… et ça m'empêche de dormir trop profondément et… voilà…»

Je m'effondrai sur le canapé du bureau d'Alice, épuisé… Et dire que j'avais encore plus de 24h de garde à assurer…

« _Voilà ? » _répétai-je en me demandant ce que ça voulait dire, _« Voilà_ quoi ? On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« _On fait quoi ? » _demanda-t-elle en me répétant à son tour, « Je…Je comprends pas… Tu… T'as rien à faire – »

« J'peux pas te laisser dormir la dedans – c'est impossible – d'ailleurs, t'es plus dans ce panier, rassure moi ? »

« Euhm…non, j'y suis plus – »

« Mais t'as bien dormi, là dedans ? T'as pas fait de cauchemars ? »

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

« Je… Je crois que le travail t'appelle, non ? » fit-elle sans répondre à ma question.

« Mon putain de bip peut attendre deux minutes, non ? » m'énervai-je à l'idée d'avoir à reprendre le travail, « Est ce que dormir dans cette pièce t'a vraiment permis d'éviter les cauchemars ? »

« Je… »

« J'ai deux minutes, pas deux siècles – à quoi tu réfléchis ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Pardon, je – non – aucun cauchemars… »

Je me dirigeais vers le poste téléphonique sur le bureau et je tapai le numéro affiché sur le bip sans raccrocher avec elle.

« Ouai, bah, je peux quand même pas te laisser dormir là dedans – mais le putain de problème c'est que tu flippes dans ta chambre, alors je fais quoi, bon sang ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu te soucis de – » commença-t-elle avant qu'on ne réponde sur le poste du bureau.

« Les Urgences, Tyler, interne de garde. »

« – Attends deux secondes – » demandai-je à la fille en baissant mon téléphone portable contre ma cuisse le temps de voir s'il y avait vraiment une putain d'urgence dans cet hôpital.

« C'est Masen – tu m'as bipé ? »

« Euh, oui, la patiente a eu le scanner que vous vouliez, j'ai les résultats – »

« – Et ? »

« Occlusion sur bride avec souffrance mésentérique importante – »

« – Okay, fais la transférer dans mon service – je préviens le bloc. » ordonnai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je ramenai mon portable à l'oreille.

« Allo ? » appelai-je.

« Je suis là… » entendis-je d'une petite voix.

« Je dois partir… » dis-je, « Il y a une urgence. » estimai-je utile d'ajouter.

« Bien sûr, euhm… bon courage ? »

La vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas raccrocher.

« Ouai… » commençai-je, « Juste – tu vas faire quoi cette nuit ? »

J'étais curieux de savoir comment elle allait s'occuper.

… _Le bruit…J'ai l'impression d'être moins seule… et ça m'empêche de dormir trop profondément et… voilà…_

Elle n'allait surement pas dormir. Je pouvais aussi parier mes mains et mes couilles qu'elle ne mettra pas un pied hors de sa chambre. Et comment faire pour qu'elle se sente moins seule ?

« Je… J'ai plus sommeil, je sais pas… je verrai… » fit-elle

« Garde le téléphone fixe près de toi, je te rappelle une fois que je sors du bloc. »

…

_**Pdv Bella.**_

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je dans le vide.

Il avait raccroché.

Je regardai le téléphone dans ma main, totalement perdue.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi me rappeler ?

Pourquoi se soucier de mon sommeil ?

Pourquoi se soucier de mon confort ?

Pourquoi se soucier tout court, bon sang ?

Edward Cullen…

Ou le contrat le plus cher et le plus difficile que je n'ai jamais connu.

… _T'as pas fait de cauchemars ?..._

…_J'ai deux minutes, pas deux siècles – à quoi tu réfléchis ?... _

J'allumai une cigarette pour tenter de me calmer.

« A quoi je réfléchissais ? » lançai-je dans le vide.

A pas grand chose, en dehors du fait que je me mette maintenant à rêver de mon client. A rêver de mon pire client. A rêver de lui de façon romantique.

C'est ma vie qui devenait un total cauchemar.

Je branchai mes écouteurs à mon téléphone et je réglai la musique à fond.

Je ne voulais même pas tenter de comprendre pourquoi je rêvais d'Edward Cullen.

…

Et si je lui disais que j'avais une grave maladie qui m'imposerait une hospitalisation ? ça serait suffisant pour expliquer le fait que je ne vienne plus le voir. Mais il chercherait à connaître le service où je serais – il me fallait autre chose.

Je pourrais lui dire simplement que je déménageais. Dans une autre ville – non, dans un autre pays – quel pays ?

Je soupirai… Je n'avais aucune envie de mentir à Nathan. Et je savais que, peu importe l'excuse, il vivra mal mon absence. Je ne pouvais plus nier l'importance qu'il donnait à notre relation…Mais ce rapport devait bien s'arrêter à un moment ou à un autre ! Le plus tôt valait mieux que trop tard…

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Ça devait être Cullen.

Je soupirai.

Je sortis du balcon où je me trouvais pour récupérer le téléphone sur le lit.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Allo ? »

J'entendis Cullen soupirer avant de répondre.

« Salut… »

Il semblait fatigué.

« Salut… » rendis-je simplement.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me rappelait, bon sang…

« ça va ? » tentai-je, hésitante.

Il prit du temps avant de répondre.

« Et toi ? »

Evidemment…

C'est moi qui soupirai.

« Je vais bien, Edward. »

Le silence s'étira sur de longues secondes et je me rendis compte que je voulais vraiment savoir comment il allait.

« C'est la première fois que tu prononces mon prénom spontanément. » déclara-t-il finalement.

« Je perds en règle avec toi. » répondis-je facilement.

« C'est interdit d'appeler tes clients par leur prénom ? » s'énerva-t-il brusquement. Il fallait si peu pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre avec cet homme.

« Es-tu vraiment mon client ? » demandai-je en retour.

Et à nouveau le silence.

Il résonnait plus fort que les mots.

Se voiler la face devenait impossible.

« Parle moi de quelque chose. »

« …De quoi ? »

_Pas de moi s'il te plait…_

« N'importe quoi – j'passe une garde de merde, change moi les idées. »

Que je lui change les idées… Seulement en parlant.

Tout ce que je ne faisais jamais sur mes contrats.

De quoi pouvais-je bien parler avec Edward Cullen ? Je regardai autour de moi comme si la pénombre et le silence dans la chambre pouvaient m'inspirer.

Seule la toile blanche accrochée au mur en face du lit ressortait dans l'obscurité…

Pouvais-je ?

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« J'ai menti le premier jour... »

« A propos de ? »

« Du tableau… Je…C'est de l'abstrait. »

Il ne dit rien.

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre… Le sujet devait surement moins l'intéresser que ma personne… Mais s'il avait accroché ce tableau dans cette pièce c'est qu'il devait lui accorder un minimum d'intérêt, non ?

Je continuai.

« De l'abstraction géométrique plus précisément. J'imagine que tu connais… »

« J'y connais rien du tout. Ce tableau n'a pas plus de sens pour moi que de la psychiatrie. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir chez toi alors ? »

« J'ai rien choisis dans cette maison en dehors de mon piano. J'ai laissé le champ libre à ma mère et ma sœur. Elles ont tout fait. A mon image d'après ce qu'elles disent… Sauf que j'me reconnais pas vraiment ici. »

Je soulevai mon regard sur le tableau.

A l'image d'Edward Cullen…

Possible…

« En fait… » commençai-je, « L'art abstrait est très particulier. Il ne respecte pas les perspectives. Il ne reproduit pas le monde tel que tu le vois. Il le reproduit tel que tu le _sens_. Il t'invite dans un univers _mental…_ un univers où la contemplation est plus intellectuelle…plus méditative… et simplement liée aux dispositions psychologiques du regardeur. »

« Alors j'suis trop con pour caller ce que ce débauché à peint à travers un simple trait noir ? » demanda-t-il sans paraître vexé…plutôt…amusé.

« Non… Les émotions qui sont les miennes en regardant la toile ne sont pas forcement celles du peintre ni celles de la personne qui a décidé de l'accrocher dans cette pièce. Nous pouvons trouver dans un tel tableau ce que nous souhaitons. On peut s'y promener sans directive. » expliquai-je, « Là est la force de l'art abstrait : la liberté infinie. »

Il ne dit rien.

J'hésitais avant de reprendre.

« Tu t'es endormi ? » demandai-je en ayant l'impression de l'avoir surtout ennuyer.

Je l'entendis rire doucement.

« J'peux pas être plus réveillé que maintenant. » répondit-il, « J'comprends quand même pas ce qui aurait pu inspirer ma sœur à coller ce tableau ici… »

« Tu devrais lui demander ? »

Il se mit à rire encore une fois.

« Initier ma sœur sur ce sujet est littéralement dangereux… Elle ne s'arrête plus, et c'est pas comme si elle était branchée à une batterie que j'pourrais suspendre. »

Je souriais.

« Je crois qu'elle t'adorerait si elle te rencontrait. » ajouta-t-il.

J'émis un petit rire amer.

_Il n'y a que les clients du Crystal qui m'adorent…_

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien… » fis-je en ne voulant pas parler de moi, « Bien – qu'est ce qu'aurait bien voulu nous dire ta sœur en accrochant ce tableau ici ? » fis-je en voulant revenir sur un thème facile, « As-tu remarqué que l'aménagement de la pièce est inspiré du tableau ? » demandai-je.

« …Non. » répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence

« En fait – »

_BIP BIP BIP…_

« Putain… » l'entendis-je se plaindre.

« Le travail… » murmurai-je, « Je te laisse – »

« – Non – je vais voir ce que c'est – bouge pas. »

J'attendis quelques minutes au bout du fil silencieux, appendue à une appréhension que j'avais du mal à saisir… mais celle ci disparu spontanément une fois la ligne reprise par Edward.

« Continue. »

« Tu… Tu dois pas partir ? » demandai-je.

« Nan, c'est de la merde… On disait quoi ? »

« Euhm… » fis-je en tentant de faire le tri entre le soulagement que je ressentais et le sujet dont je parlais plus tôt. »

« La symétrie entre le tableau et la pièce… » repris-je finalement, « Le long tapis qui va de l'entrée de la pièce à l'entrée du balcon est le trait noir qui coupe le tableau en deux parties totalement inégales. »

« …J'ai jamais remarqué… » fît-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_BIP BIP BIP…_

« Putain, c'est pas vrai.. » lança-t-il, « Reste là. »

J'entendis le téléphone frapper un support dur avant de me retrouver à nouveau avec le silence.

« Allo ? » appela Edward au retour.

« Je suis là… Rien de grave ? »

« Nan – j'te jure, cet hôpital a de la chance que je ne sois pas son putain de chef la moitié du personnel pointerait au chômage – qu'une bande de demeurés incapables de faire leur putain de job… » lâcha-t-il furieusement. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour le calmer…

_Devais-je le calmer ?_ était la vraie question.

« Allez… Plus que… » réfléchissais-je au nombre d'heures qui lui restait à travailler. Je ne connaissais pas exactement l'heure à laquelle il finira lundi mais je me rendis rapidement compte que, de toute façon, il lui restait beaucoup à travailler, « Un peu plus de 24h ? »

« Un peu plus de 24h ? » Il se mit à rire doucement, « Il est quelle heure là ? »

« 2h du matin. » répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil au téléphone.

« 31h exactement si on considère que j'me casse lundi à 9h. Mais j'ai une réunion à laquelle je dois participer – j'sais pas combien de temps ça durera – bref, j'suis pas encore sorti de ce merdier… »

… _C'est pourquoi une réunion pluridisciplinaire concernant tout le dossier est prévue lundi matin…_

…_Nous aimerions que vous soyez présente à cette réunion…_

Une vague de frissons mêlés aux nausées s'empara de moi au souvenir des mots de Brandon. Moi aussi, j'étais censée participer à une réunion…

Comment allais-je me démêler du problème qu'était Nathan ?

« Hey ? »

« Oui – pardon – je suis là… »

« Où t'es partie cette fois ci ? » demanda l'homme qui semblait me lire même à des kilomètres.

« Je… Je regardais le tableau… » mentis-je, « Je me suis laissée emporter… » ajoutai-je en priant pour paraitre convaincante.

« Je veux savoir ce que, _toi_, tu vois dans ce tableau. » déclara-t-il.

ça résonnait comme une punition.

_Si tu veux me mentir, alors on parlera de toi._

Je soupirai.

« Je vois deux mondes… » commençai-je, « Un petit… dans lequel se trouvent les plus chanceux… Et puis un monde…plus vaste… plus effrayant… Je vois un point blanc noyé dans l'immensité de ce monde… Je me vois, _moi_, fondue dans la masse… transparente… inutile et submergée… » racontai-je sans aucune barrière, « Et il y a ce trait noir séparant les deux rectangles blancs… ce mur entre les deux monde… surement infranchissable… à moins que ce ne soit une brèche ? Comme une sorte de… passage… une dernière chance… » hésitai-je totalement noyée dans l'esprit du tableau.

Je n'entendis aucune réaction au travers de la ligne.

« Je vois mes peurs… Et je vois l'espoir… » conclu-je.

« Qui n'est que ta plus grande peur, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en me rassurant d'une certaine façon je craignais de l'avoir ennuyé au point de l'endormir au téléphone.

« T'as besoin d'aide. » déclara-t-il finalement.

BIP BIP BIP

« T'entends ? » demanda-t-il en ignorant son bip, « T'as besoin d'aide – tout ce que tu tentes de porter sur tes épaules - t'y arriveras pas seule – »

BIP BIP BIP

« Casse les couilles, bordel - qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore ? »

J'avalai.

« J'reviens. Bouge pas.»

Cette fois ci, le temps d'attente fut plus long que précédemment.

Et cette fois ci, j'étais contente de boucler la conversation.

« Allo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je vais devoir aller au bloc. »

« D'accord, je te - »

« – On a encore dix minutes – le temps de préparer la salle et le patient. »

« Okay...»

« Okay... » fit-il tandis que je priais pour qu'on ne parle plus de moi. « Ces dix dernières minutes, dis mois quelque chose d'intelligent.»

« Quelque chose d'intelligent ? » demandai-je déstabilisée, rien de tout ce que j'avais dit plus tôt n'avait dû l'être… « Je… Je ne sais pas... » murmurai-je assise sur le bord du lit en face du tableau, « On peut parler de toi ? » tentai-je la déviation.

« De moi ? » Il se mit à rire. Pas de rire amer et colérique comme j'entendais souvent chez lui. « Y a rien d'intelligent à dire sur moi, tu sais ? »

Je souris en sentant l'inspiration me revenir en face de la toile.

« Je pense comprendre l'esprit de cette maison et de cette toile si on admet qu'elles ont été choisis à ton image. »

« Je t'écoute... » fît-il presque hésitant.

« La grandeur de l'espace encerclée par ces baies vitrées… donne à cette maison l'aspect d'une coque en verre. Totalement _transparente_… _Authentique_… _Forte_… mais aussi _fragile_… » commençai-je facilement, « Le verre se casse. » ajoutai-je en me demandant ce qui pouvait briser un homme comme Edward Cullen, l'idée était étrangement désagréable…

« Continue… » l'entendis-je murmurer.

« Tout semble ici… carré… _indiscutable_… _aucune ambiguïté_… » repris-je, « Et malgré la… _richesse_ de l'endroit… la _simplicité_ reste dominante… Elle est même rappelée par un tableau accroché dans une chambre d'ami – comme un rappel pour l'étranger – tableau qui, au delà de la simplicité, est une recherche de _pureté… _Le peintre va jusqu'au dépouillement complet de la toile en y traçant qu'un simple trait noir sur fond blanc. » expliquai-je en me soulevant du lit, j'avais besoin de me rapprocher de l'œuvre. Je passai la main sur la fissure noire en sentant mon cœur trembler les souvenirs d'une époque heureuse me revinrent… une époque où je vivais entre les musées et la salle de danse… « De telles œuvres peuvent être _belles_ car _pures, équilibrées_ et… Par cette beauté dépouillée, susciter le _calme… l'aboutissement… l'accord avec soi_. »

J'avalai devant le silence assourdissant.

J'en avais trop dit.

« Tu me fascines... »

« Et tu fascines ta famille apparemment… » répondis-je en voulant revenir sur lui – pas sur moi.

Il se mit à rire ce fameux rire amère et nerveux qui ne me plaisait pas.

« Edward Cullen ou le tempérament de feu… » commençai-je en voulant détendre l'atmosphère, je savais qu'il allait bientôt raccrocher, « Ce tableau aurait dû être dans ta chambre, ça aurait peut être susciter le calme chez toi, non ? »

« Ce qui me calmerait toute de suite, c'est un putain d'orgasme. » lâcha-t-il de nulle part avant de soupirer.

Je soupirai à mon tour.

« Je dois y aller… » fit-il.

« D'accord… »

« Ouai, je rappellerai quand je peux. »

…

_**Pdv Edward :**_

C'était ça.

Baiser aiderait forcement à me calmer.

Le seul putain de problème était que je n'avais pas le temps de fourrer ma bite quelque part parce que j'étais coincé dans ce foutu hôpital tout le weekend. J'étais plus très loin de prendre juste une des connes ici pour me détendre mais j'étais sur la sellette, Carlisle me l'avait fait comprendre.

Je regardais nerveusement mon téléphone afficher maintenant ''9 appels vers _Esal_ ''.

Où est ce qu'_**elle**_ pouvait être ce putain de dimanche ?!

J'essuyai mes mains moites contre ma blouse – cette fille me faisait suer sans même être en face de moi, bordel…

Je soupirai avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Nathan.

« Bella, elle est pas encore venue… » débita Nathan à peine je pénétrai dans la pièce. Comme si j'étais mentalement disposé à parler de cette foutue gamine. Mon cerveau pouvait pas décrocher des mots de la seule fille qui avait réussi à parler de moi en s'inspirant d'un trait noir tracé sur un putain de fond blanc – avait-elle parler de pureté à mon sujet ou avais-je rien compris ?

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en me rapprochant du petit il fallait que je vide mon esprit ne serait-ce que le temps de ma visite ici.

« Il est que 14h, Nat, elle passera surement plus tard… » tentai-je de le rassurer quand je sentais déjà que cette garce allait faire faux plan. Alice m'avait prévenu hier, elle allait probablement lâcher le gosse – à mon soulagement – mais Nathan allait forcement en pâtir.

Comme prévu, j'avais eu raison. Cette chienne finira par faire du mal à cet enfant.

« Nan – Bella, elle est toujours là pour quand je mange. Et là, elle est pas là – où elle est ? » se plaint le gosse, il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Je sais pas… » répondis-je tandis que je constatais son repas intouché, « T'as pas faim ? »

« Nan – j'veux Bella… »

J'envoyai mes yeux vers le plafond dans la frustration. Le gosse n'allait quand même pas me faire un caprice sur cette putain de Bella ? J'avais passé une bonne partie de ma nuit dans le bloc – je n'arrivais plus à avoir de _**ses**_nouvelles depuis le dernier appel cette nuit – et là, _Bella_ ?

« Hey… » Je m'installai sur le lit du petit en poussant le plateau de mon chemin. Nathan fixait son cube comme s'il en sortirait la foutue Bella. Je pouvais voir les dessins encore tracés sur les trois doigts de sa main. « Regarde moi… » l'appelai-je. Il souleva ses grands yeux fatigués vers moi. Ouai, il était à deux doigts de chialer.

BIP BIP BIP

« Putain… C'est pas vrai… » lâchai-je.

« Nan… Pars pas, Masen – » s'accrocha brusquement Nathan, « Pars pas toi aussi ! »

« Je vais nulle part, Nat, » le rassurai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il retira rapidement de sorte que je l'enlace d'un bras sur les épaules. Il se plaça ensuite sur un de mes genoux, ces jambes pendant entre les miennes. Et ses bras glissèrent autour de ma taille pour m'encercler.

Je regardais sa tête enfouie contre moi en me souvenant de moi à la même place.

Sauf que j'étais seul dans mon lit.

Seul à juste attendre l'inconnu.

BIP BIP BIP.

Les bras du petit me serrèrent davantage.

Je m'inclinai légèrement pour atteindre le téléphone de la chambre sans faire tomber Nathan. Je tapai le numéro qui me bipait.

« Masen ? »

« C'est Eric. » Mon interne préféré avait pris la relève pour ce dimanche, mon travail serait probablement allégé, « AVP voiture/voiture, dont 2 enfants : 9 et 12 ans, le premier au déchoquage – la Réa tente de le stabiliser – le deuxième est déjà au Bodyscann, suspicion forte de fracture du bassin avec hemoperitoine. »

« Okay, » absorbai-je l'information en jetant un coup d'œil au gosse cramponné à moi,

« La traumato est prête ? » demandai-je.

« L'interne est au bloc avec l'anesthésiste, le PH arrive. »

« Qu'il se magne, le problème est d'abords traumato. Bref, j'arrive. » lançai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je sentis les bras du petit me relâcher spontanément, comme s'il avait comprit que je devais de toute façon partir.

Je me soulevai du lit en plaçant Nathan assis au bord, puis je me mis à genoux au sol en face de lui pour être à sa hauteur.

« Champion, regarde moi. » Je soulevai son visage par le menton, « Tu te souviens quand t'es arrivé ici les premières heures ? »

« T'étais à coté de moi et tu regardais mon ventre là où il y avait les bobos. »

Evidemment il ne se souviendrait pas des véritables premières heures.

« Ouai, là, tu venais de te réveiller… Mais t'étais à l'hôpital depuis déjà deux jours. T'étais pas bien – tellement pas bien que tu pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux, Nat. » tentai-je d'expliquer le coma dans lequel il était plongé à l'arrivée.

Il m'écoutait, concentré sur mes mots.

« Et c'est toi qui m'a réveillé, hein ? »

« Ouai, avec d'autres docteurs… Bref, en bas, il y a un autre garçon qui est comme tu étais au début : très, très, malade. Et il faut aussi que je le soigne et que je le réveille comme j'ai fait avec toi, tu comprends ? »

Il cligna des yeux en absorbant mes explications.

« Il faut que tu le sauves lui aussi ? »

« Ouai, c'est ça… » Je résistai contre l'envie d'envoyer mes yeux vers le plafond, « Pour qu'il soit comme toi maintenant. » ajoutai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux aussi désordonnés que les miens, « Okay, champion ? »

« D'accord… » approuva-t-il lentement, « tu vas le sauver et tu reviens, hein ? »

« Je reviens directement ici, je promets. » assurai-je en me soulevant sur mes pieds.

« A toute, cow boy » lançai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je devais me dépêcher pour le bloc. Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule avant de partir il s'allongeait dans son lit, recroquevillé, la couverture autour de lui comme un nid protecteur, et évidemment le cube non résolu serré contre lui.

…

_**Pdv Bella.**_

« Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais Rosalie Hale ne peut pas avoir de visite pour l'instant. »

« Comment ça, elle peut pas en avoir ? Je suis sa sœur – je – »

« – Il s'agit d'une prescription médicale. C'est le professeur Cullen – »

« Je sais ! » lançai-je exaspérée, je passai mes mains sur mon visage avant de regarder autour de moi comme si la putain de solution serait affichée sur un de ces putains de murs bourgeois., « J'peux pas le croire… » lançai-je dans la peur et la folie – la peur et le manque absolu de contrôle.

Avais-je la moindre emprise sur ma foutue vie ?

Je ne pouvais même plus voire ma propre sœur – sur décisions de personnes qui – qui – « Putain… Cullen… »

« Mademoiselle, calmez vous, le professeur Cullen sait exactement ce qu'elle fait – »

« Fermez là… » répliquai-je en tentant de contenir la colère qui me chargeait petit à petit. Je commençai à fouiller dans mes poches à la recherche de la note que m'avait laissé Cullen. Le papier où il avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone. Je le trouvai finalement dans mon sac. J'essuyai mes yeux rapidement pour pouvoir composer le numéro ma vue était voilée par les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à me trahir.

J'attendais au bout de la ligne qui semblait libre, jusqu'eu relai par un « bip » signalant le répondeur. Je raccrochai sans laisser de message.

…_Appelle s'il y a un problème…_

« Mon foutu problème c'est toi, Cullen ! » lançai-je dans le vide.

« Mademoiselle… »

« Quoi! » criai-je en soulevant mon regard vers la foutue dame de l'accueil. Ses yeux étaient larges, elle tourna sa tête vers le long couloir qui menait forcement vers Rose, comme pour vérifier que personne n'assistait à ma crise de nerfs.

« Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait – » commença-t-elle en ramenant son regard sur moi, mais elle bloqua dans ses mots.

Les larmes coulaient librement.

« Venez, asseyez vous là – » fit-elle en tentant de me guider vers les fauteuils.

« – Non, c'est bon… » me retirai-je en dégageant mes cheveux de mon visage, « Faut qu'elle – je – putain… Comment va-t-elle ? »

Je vis la femme en face de moi avaler.

De peur de moi ou de peur de m'annoncer l'état de Rose…

« Comment va-t-elle ! »

« Elle va comme elle peut aller au vu des circonstances… » déclara-t-elle calmement. Je réduis mon regard en scrutant son badge – qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre des foutues circonstances ? « Mais je crois qu'il est infiniment préférable que ce soit le Professeur Cullen qui vous en parle, elle sera là demain. »

Je baissai mon visage vers le sol, évidemment… la mère Cullen ne travaillerait pas un dimanche…

_Seigneur, Rose… Pardonne moi…_

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule je l'écartai rapidement. Je voulais aucune foutue indulgence…

« Elle est entre de bonnes mains ici. »

« Dites – Dites lui que je suis venue la voir – que j'ai essayé – mais que vous – je l'abandonne pas – »

« – Bien sur, je transmettrai que vous êtes passez – »

« – Que je ne l'abandonne pas – je passerai tous les jours – je – »

« – S'il vous plait, Mademoiselle, soyez rassurée… » Elle plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et, cette fois ci, je manquai de détermination pour les faire retirer, « Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« B – Be – J'suis sa sœur – la seule – elle saura qui je suis. »

…

Mes yeux brulaient tandis que j'étais figée devant la porte de la chambre de Nathan.

Pouvait-il me rester encore de quoi pleurer ?

Je me sentais vidée, la main sur le poignet était probablement tout ce qui me gardait debout.

Comment allai-je maintenant me débrouiller pour quitter le petit ?

Pouvais-je disparaître sans rien dire ? Ça me semblait si criminel…

Je tamponnai mon visage à l'aide de mon écharpe comme si ça pouvait le rafraichir… Nathan lirait immédiatement la vérité. J'ouvris doucement la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Tout ce que je découvris était une grosse boule de couverture sur le lit.

Je réduis mon regard en me rapprochant…

Les couvertures tremblaient…

Nathan tremblait…

« Nat ? »

Il semblait dormir, mais il pleurait… et il respirait trop vite… Je laissai tomber mon sac par terre avant de m'installer près de lui sur le lit. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Nathan ? » Je soulevai la couverture et je ramenai son corps tremblant vers moi. Il se réveilla cette fois ci, « Hey… ça va ? » demandai-je en le regrettant immédiatement.

_Ça n'allait évidemment pas, pauvre conne…_

J'essuyais son visage des larmes qui avaient coulé et je retirai les cheveux qui me cachaient son regard…

La peur… Et la peur…

C'était au delà du probable cauchemars qu'il venait de faire…

Je me demandais subitement si c'était de moi qu'il avait peur.

L'idée était étrangement insupportable… terrorisante…

La peur contre la peur.

La sienne contre la mienne.

Mais peur de quoi, bon sang ?

Il plongea brusquement contre ma poitrine en me serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait

Je le serrai dans mes bras en retour.

Ça ne semblait pas suffisant.

Une vague de frissons submergea mon corps tandis que l'évidence coulait sur mon âme…

J'avais peur de lui autant qu'il avait peur de moi.

Parce que j'avais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi.

…

« Non, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui normalement mais… comment dire ? J'ai un frère très anxieux au sujet d'un de ses patients… une sorte de _privé, _tu sais ?… il m'a demandé de passer m'assurer qu'il allait bien… »

…

« D'accord… Envoie moi un message quand t'es en bas... »

…

Le bruit d'une voix près de moi me réveilla d'un sommeil étrangement tranquille…Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'espace autour de moi… J'avais trop chaud… Nathan était coincé dans le creux de mon corps, un bras autours de ma taille… ses couvertures autours de nous… son odeur autours de moi…

Et le regard de Brandon sur nous, affectueux…indulgent… charitable… insupportable.

« Coucou » fit-elle en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac. Elle était habillée en parfaite petite civile bourgeoise.

« Désolée, je… » commençai-je spontanément d'une voix rauque par le sommeil. Je me redressai assise en déplaçant le corps de Nathan sur le coté, « Je n'aurais pas dû – »

« – Aucun problème, vous aviez besoin de repos tous les deux. »

Je me tournai vers le petit encore profondément endormi.

Ma main passa nerveusement autour de mon cou puis dans mes cheveux.

« Je suis seulement venue m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Je ramenai mon regard sur Alice.

« Vous suspectiez qu'il ai un problème ? » sorti de ma bouche comme une attaque, mais je savais que ce n'était que la peur dans ma voix…

Nathan avait une tonne de raisons d'être mal.

« Non… Pas spécialement… Mais mon… Le chirurgien qui l'a opéré s'inquiétait, et vu qu'il est occupé au bloc, il m'a demandé de passer. »

« Verdict ? » demandai-je en serrant nerveusement mon écharpe autour de mon cou.

« J'ai l'impression que non ? » fit-elle en hochant la tête vers Nathan et moi, ça sonnait comme une question.

« Ce chirurgien a raison de s'inquiéter… » répondis-je, « Quand je suis arrivée, il était… » commençai-je en me tournant à nouveau vers Nathan, « Pas bien… Il pleurait… Il tremblait… »

« Une attaque de panique ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton maintenant plus professionnel.

« Ouai… Surement… Ou peut être des frissons à cause de cette fièvre qu'il a encore…»

« Et comment c'est parti ? »

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes à sa question même si j'avais déjà la réponse.

« Je sais pas… C'est parti tout seul. »

J'étais ridicule.

Et le silence d'Alice Brandon ne pouvait pas être plus explicite.

Elle savait aussi que j'étais ridicule dans ma vaine tentative à me voiler la face.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va devenir ? » demandai-je en rompant l'hypocrisie.

Je ramenai mon regard sur elle parce que j'avais besoin de tous les éléments pour connaître la réponse.

« Personne ne sait… Mais pour le savoir, nous n'avons qu'à être présentes à la réunion de demain. »

…

_**Pdv Edward.**_

Je m'affalai dans le lit de la chambre de garde, défoncé.

Je tiendrai pas un seul foutu bistouri tant que j'aurai pas dormi au moins deux heures.

L'univers pouvait aller se faire voire.

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche pour régler le réveil même si je savais que je serai bipper avant.

Je découvris un appel manqué en début d'après midi d'un numéro inconnu. Pas moyen que je me fasse chier à recontacter qui que ce soit.

Je retournai plutôt dans la liste des appels émis…

_12 appels à l'Esal._

Aucune putain de réponse.

Il était 4h du matin.

Je l'appelle ? Ou je l'appelle pas ? J'voulais pas la réveiller si par miracle elle avait réussi à trouver le repos. Mais la probabilité pour qu'elle dorme était tellement faible…Je le savais du fond de mes tripes que cette fille aurait trop la trouille de se laisser endormir, seule, dans un 300m2.

Je l'appelai.

Et elle décrocha.

« Oui… Allo ? »

Sa voix semblait rauque… Mais surement pas d'avoir dormi…

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je directement.

« Rien… »

« Tu pleures – alors il se passe quelque chose, dis moi ? »

« Rien…vraiment… juste… fatiguée… » enchaina-t-elle, je voulais m'énerver mais je l'avais finalement au bout du fil, c'était mieux que rien. « Toi, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je voulais lui demander si elle voulait vraiment savoir ou si elle voulait juste détourner mon attention.

« Comme sur les dernières heures d'une garde de 48h : Crevé… »

« C'est bientôt la fin… » murmura-t-elle.

« Nan… Après la garde, j'ai encore une putain de réunion qui va forcement chauffer mon humeur… »

Je n'entendis qu'un soupir saccadé en réponse.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

« En même temps… Il faut si peu pour te faire exploser… » continua-t-elle précairement dans la diversion. » Comme une bombe a retardement constant… Comment éteindre définitivement la mèche ? » demanda-t-elle en tentant la légèreté, peut être qu'elle souriait…

« La mèche est comme une de ces foutues bougies sur lesquelles t'as beau souffler, elles s'éteignent jamais. »

J'entendis à peine son rire léger.

« Une cause perdue alors ? » fit-elle.

« Ouai, surement… » répondis-je en me mettant à l'aise dans le lit. Cette discussion pourrait être équivalente à 2h de sommeil.

Le silence suivit et je pouvais sentir la tension revenir de nulle part.

« ça va ? » demandai-je.

« Oui… » répondit-elle en chuchotant, « Je… Je t'ai appelé dans la journée…Mais tu n'as pas répondu… »

Il me fallu quelques secondes pour intégrer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Tu m'as appelé ? »

« Je – désolée – j'voulais pas te déranger – »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu m'déranges pas – quand m'as tu appelé ? »

Comment j'ai pu louper son appel, bordel ?

« Je sais plus… en début d'après midi – »

« – J'étais au bloc. Pourquoi t'as appelé ? » demandai-je en sonnant comme un reproche, « J'veux dire, t'avais un peu problème ? »

Elle hésita avant de parler.

« Je n'ai toujours pas vu Rose… » chuchota-t-elle comme si elle avait peur de s'entendre parler sa voix transpirait la tristesse et d'autres choses qui devaient relever de la peur ou de la culpabilité… Je ne comprenais pas…

« Ils t'ont pas laissé la voir… » Evidemment, c'était le fonctionnement de la psychiatrie – le fonctionnement de ma mère.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Mais tout ce que j'avais voulu c'était la soulager, qu'elle ne pense plus à sa sœur ou au financement de ses soins, maintenant que celle ci était entre de bonnes mains.

« J'étais tellement énervé contre toi. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu peux t'énerver contre moi maintenant, si tu veux ? »

« Mais je ne suis plus énervée contre toi maintenant… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Je sais pas… C'est parti… »

« C'est parti ? » répétai-je en ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de sourire, quelque chose relevait de l'innocence chez cette fille.

« C'est parti. »

« Tu sais ? Rien ne se perd, tout se transforme… » répliquai-je satisfait.

« Une citation ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça… » fit-elle légèrement.

« Je n'aime pas les citations seulement quand elles viennent de toi. »

Elle prit du temps avant de me demander « Pourquoi ? »

Je pris du temps pour répondre.

_Pourquoi ? _

Cette putain de question pendait encore entre nous…

« J'sais pas… J'veux qu'il n'y ai que toi qui parle… J'veux pas de Lavoisier ou autre connard parler à ta place. »

Je l'entendis soupirer avant que le silence prenne à nouveau trop de place…

« Je… » commença-t-elle sans finir.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai… J'ai besoin de voir Rosalie… Je…J'en ai besoin, c'est tout. »

Je soupirai en passant une main dans mes foutus cheveux.

Qu'est ce que j'pouvais faire, bordel ?

« J'vais en parler à Esmé mais saches que – »

« – Merci Edward – »

« – C'est perdu d'avance – »

« – S'il te plait, tente quand même. »

Je soupirai…

« Désolée… » murmura-t-elle finalement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour te demander des choses… Je… »

« T'es obligée de me demander quelque chose que je peux pas réaliser en plus… » lançai-je, « Pourquoi t'es pas comme les autres ? »

Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas demander les conneries que toutes filles demandaient ?

« Je suis défaillante… »

Quelque chose défailli à l'intérieur de moi.

« _Ta vie_ est défaillante. » tentai-je de rectifier.

Sa réponse prit du temps à sortir…

« J'ai pas de vie… J'ai rien, en fait… »

« T'as – »

« – J'ai rien, Edward. » me coupa-t-elle sans détour. « J'ai tellement rien… » Sa voix vacilla, « Je… » J'entendis son soupir saccadé. « Je peux raccrocher ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Non. »

Aucun filtre.

Juste l'instinct.

Et juste le silence.

« Tu veux que je raccroche ? » demandai-je finalement.

Je comprenais rien, bordel…

J'avais l'impression que j'étoufferais si je coupais la ligne.

Mais j'avais l'impression de l'étrangler en gardant la ligne.

Un « Oui… » brisé me parvint à l'oreille.

« D'accord… »

J'étoufferai.

…

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Je me laissais glisser au sol contre le mur qui portait la toile blanche.

Les larmes coulaient… coulaient… brulaient mon visage… incendiaient mon âme… Si seulement elles pouvaient me noyer, Seigneur…

_Non… Non… Je ne voulais pas raccrocher…_

Je ne voulais pas être seule dans ma misère au milieu du silence frigide de cette pièce.

Mais qu'il m'entende sangloter comme une gamine semblait tellement plus affreux.

Je _devais_ raccrocher.

Ne voyait-il rien ?

Je _devais_ avoir sa permission pour raccrocher.

Comme je _devais _avoir la permission de sa mère pour voir ma propre sœur.

Comme je _devais_ faire cette location – comme je _devais_ faire tout ce que Jane me demandait. Comme je _devais_ de l'argent aux hôpitaux et aux banques.

Comme je _devais_ à Rose – à Jasper – à Nathan.

Seigneur, comme je _devais_ être à cette foutue réunion pour le petit…

« Putain de merde ! » criai je comme une cinglée.

Pouvais-je être plus soumise à la vie ?

Rien ne m'appartenait.

Ni mon corps, ni mes choix, ni mon argent, ni ma danse, ni même ma famille.

Je tentai pour la n-ième fois de joindre Jasper mais je me retrouvais à nouveau devant la sonnerie d'une ligne vide avant d'avoir le bip du répondeur.

Je pleurai alors, plus fort, en tirant sur tout ce qui était étirable sur mon putain de corps.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il était injoignable ?

La peur d'être totalement seule, oubliée par Jasper, était mêlée à la peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Je me recroquevillai au sol en priant n'importe qui – n'importe quoi – pour qu'il aille bien…Pour que Rose aille bien… Pour que Nathan aille mieux…

Et pour avoir moins peur de tout…

…

_**Pdv Edward :**_

« J'ai passé un siècle à t'appeler et tu répondais pas ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais, bon sang ? »

« Un siècle... Bah voyons – comment s'est passée cette garde ? » esquiva Alice alors que j'avais enfin réussi à l'avoir au téléphone.

« Comment allait Nathan hier ? » demandai-je directement. C'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Hier, en le quittant seul dans sa chambre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander à Alice de venir jeter un coup d'œil pendant que j'étais au bloc. Tant pis si elle était de congé, fallait que je sois rassuré.

Le seul foutu problème, c'est qu'elle m'avait jamais rien transmis, parce que son putain de téléphone était off toute la nuit.

« Il dormait quand je suis passée… »

« Il dormait ? »

« Avec Bella. »

« Elle est revenue ? »

« Oui… Edward – »

« Putain, mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu m'avais dit qu'elle avait lâcher l'affaire, et là, comme par hasard, la chienne est revenue ? » lâchai-je en quittant mon bureau. Ma garde était enfin bouclée.

« Elle m'avait donné l'impression qu'elle ne voulait plus être mêlée à cette histoire avant hier, et puis hier… Elle était là avec le petit dans ses bras. Je crois qu'elle a simplement réalisé – »

« – Mais réalisé quoi, bordel ? Qu'il pouvait lui rapporter une fortune ? J'hallucine – Mais elle croit qu'on joue au putain de yoyo ici ? »

« Elle sera là ce matin. »

Je me mis à rire hystériquement.

« Bien sur, et demain elle disparaitra pour revenir après demain ?! »

« Elle n'est pas comme ça, Ed – »

« Elle est exactement comme ça ! » lançai-je en frappant contre le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, « Tu sais quoi – ça tombe bien qu'elle se pointe – je vais mettre les choses au clair avec – »

« – Ed – ne la terrorise pas, n'oublie pas que tout ce qu'on fait ici, c'est pour le patient, et Nathan a besoin d'elle – »

« – Il n'a pas besoin d'elle – »

« – Elle l'a trouvé en train d'hyperventiler – »

« – C'est toi qui – t'as dis quoi ? »

Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Oui. T'avais raison de t'inquiéter, il était effectivement pas bien quand t'es parti. » déclara-t-elle.

« Pas bien, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Qu'il aurait pu s'enfoncer dans une attaque de panique si Bella n'avait pas été là. »

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

J'étais trop tendu.

Impossible que je sois calme durant cette foutue réunion, pas après 48h de garde, pas après avoir coupé la discussion avec _**elle**_ comme ça, et pas en sachant que cette garce de Bella sera au staff.

« On se voit plus tard à la réunion, faut que je prenne une douche. » fis-je avant de raccrocher.

…

La douche n'avait pas spécialement aidé.

Mais je savais que le téléphone dans ma poche avant droite pourrait facilement me détendre.

A condition qu'_**elle**_ me réponde.

J'entrais dans la salle où allait se dérouler le staff. Il y avait déjà du monde… Alice discutait avec l'assistante sociale dont je n'arrivais pas à mémoriser le foutue nom, Newton était à coté d'elles. Je reconnu les deux internes de Pédia Ben était au fond de la salle en train de lire le dossier…

La Bella n'était pas encore là…

Je scrutais à nouveau la pièce au cas où je l'aurais loupé je croisais le regard d'Alice qui se décida de venir vers moi.

« Coucou. » fit-elle tout sourire quand j'étais branché sur une longueur d'onde beaucoup moins paisible qu'elle.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Bella ? En retard, j'imagine, comme toi. » répondit-elle d'un air satisfait.

« J'suis pas en retard. » rétorquai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre _j'étais en retard, « _Ouai, mais elle sort surement pas d'une garde de 48h dont 30h de bloc. » ajoutai-je.

Elle n'avait aucune excuse.

…

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Affreuse.

Je me reconnaissais si bien à travers l'image que je voyais à peine sur la glace.

Mes yeux étaient tellement gonflés d'avoir pleurer toute la nuit que mon champ visuel ainsi que mon acuité étaient fortement altérés.

Tant mieux.

Je ne voulais pas vomir.

Mais le problème qui se posait était le suivant : Comment allais-je me présenter à une réunion ultra clean et ultra sérieuse avec une figure aussi dégoutante ?

J'avais beau laver mon visage à l'eau gelée, ça soulageait seulement sur le moment mon visage restait affreusement gonflé, rouge et pâle en même temps.

J'entendis brusquement mon téléphone sonner, je me dirigeai rapidement vers le lit où je l'avais jeté plus tôt.

Ça devait être Jasper, je ne voulais des nouvelles que de lui.

Mais quand je vis l'écran du téléphone, je me figeai.

Ce n'était définitivement pas Jasper…

« Allo ? » fis-je en répondant rapidement.

« Marie… C'est – c'est Carlie. J'ai – besoin d'aide. »

…

_**Pdv Edward.**_

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fout, bordel ? » lâchai-je.

« Je sais pas… » fit Alice d'un air désolé.

« Tu sais pas ? » demandai-je en ayant l'impression que toute cette merde était une mauvaise blague, « J'peux pas croire qu'on est là comme une clique de décérébrés à attendre une gamine que personne ne connaît vraiment et qui ne viendra surement jamais ! » lançai-je

« Elle doit avoir eu un empêchement. Aux quelques rencontres avec elle, elle me semblait responsable et concerné. » fit la blonde qui baisait Newton en pseudo secret.

« Je suis d'accord avec Jessica. » répondit Alice, « Elle doit avoir eu un problème, je le sais. »

« Oh, Al, par pitié, range moi tes ''je le sais''… » lançai-je, « Et où est Carlisle, il devait pas être là ? »

« Il a une réunion au Comité – »

« – Bien sur – Tu sais quoi, je m'en cogne – si la fille n'est pas là dans trois minutes, j'me casse. Et j'peux te jurer qu'elle s'approchera plus de Nat. »

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche et il valait mieux que ce soit important. J'avais aucune patience pour la connerie.

« Ouai ? »

« Edward… C'est – c'est Marie. J'ai – besoin d'aide. »

…

**Il ne s'agit plus d'apprendre à confectionner des bombes et à les jeter. **

**Il s'agit de mettre le feu dans les esprits.**

**(Françoise Giroud.)**

…

A/N :

Un deal ?

A celle qui me dit qui est Carlie, j'incruste pour elle absolument ce qu'elle veut dans le chapitre 20.

(Le chapitre 19 étant déjà écrit...)


	21. Chapter 19

A/N :

Que dire…

D'abords et surtout, merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et votre patience. Certaines lectrices parlent de « bouleversement de leur vie », « de leur vision du monde » à la lecture de mon histoire… Jamais je n'avais cru avoir un impact pareil, ça me renverse totalement… Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour vous à part un grand merci.

La première lectrice à avoir trouvé l'identité de Carlie est Kadronya (d'autres personnes l'ont découvert mais fallait bien trancher sur quelque chose donc j'ai opté objectivement sur la rapidité de la réponse...) Et évidemment, ce qu'elle m'a demandé d'insérer sur le chapitre 20 a compliqué mes plans… Mais voilà, j'aime le défi ;-)

Les liens pour les bannières de ce chapitre sont sur mon profil comme d'habitude.

Et enfin, j'ai ouvert un compte Facebook à la demande de certaines lectrices donc si ça vous tente, vous êtes les bienvenues : c'est simplement Camilia HK.

Voilà, bonne lecture++

Rappel : Rated M.

[L'univers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer]

….**  
**

**Chapitre 19**

**Did you ever see a light inside your mind?  
Did you ever stop to look what it makes you blind?  
You should feel the love from my skin to my bones,**

**It's a feeling that's making me high...**

**Blackbox Revelation - **_**I Think I Like You**_

…

_Flash Back Pdv Bella._

Je pouvais lire la peur dans chacun de ses gestes.

Je voulais tellement lui dire de prendre la fuite.

Mais ni elle, ni moi avions le choix.

« Entre. » était tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

Une invitation à pénétrer en Enfer.

Elle resta debout, figée devant la table et les deux chaises, à serrer contre sa poitrine un vieux sac à main.

« Installe toi. » fis-je en me dirigeant vers une des chaises et en allumant une clope.

Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi dure qu'Irina l'avait été avec moi il y a un an.

Mais fumer m'aiderait peut-être à approcher le niveau.

Je vis sa main descendre vers son genou et le frotter discrètement.

« Elle t'as blessé ? » demandai-je.

Bree n'était qu'une garce qui se faisait tellement chier qu'elle devait occuper son temps en faisant chier le monde.

Tout ce que j'ai gagné à vivre dans une boite pareille était ma capacité à me défendre contre toutes ces connes. Le Crystal m'avait tellement endurci que les filles préféraient ne pas m'approcher. Et Bree avait fait l'erreur stupide de tenter une démonstration de force le jour où j'étais défoncée, énervée et dégoutée. Si Jane n'avait pas été là, j'aurais eu les cheveux ou le sang de cette vipère entre les ongles.

« ça va… » murmura la nouvelle sans oser me regarder.

_Oh chérie… si t'es ici, c'est que rien ne va…_

« Bree est une fille comme les autres, elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique et elle n'a pas Jane comme bouclier. Alors quand elle te prend la tête, dis lui d'aller se faire foutre. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« T'auras pas toujours quelqu'un pour te sortir de la merde. D'ailleurs, tu seras, la plupart du temps, seule à te battre pour tes intérêts. » expliquai-je, « C'est la putain de vie. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

Et je me demandais pourquoi je m'emmerdais à faire la pédagogue.

« Peu importe. » Je pris une grosse bouffée de fumée « J'veux rien savoir de la personne que tu es, ni de ce qui t'amènes ici, ni de ce que tu cherches. Avant que je n'explique quoi que ce soit, tu dois parfaitement intégrer que beaucoup de choses ici se font dans un art qui dépasse la loi. Rien ne doit sortir. Jamais. _Jamais._ C'est pourquoi la règle ultime à suivre ici est celle de l'anonymat. Tout ce que tu as, et tout ce que tu es, reste à l'extérieur du Crystal une fois que tu y mets un pied. C'est clair ? »

Elle agita sa tête dans l'affirmative.

« Bon… » fis-je appréhensive, je ne voulais pas que ça mène là où ça mènera forcement. Je pris une énorme bouffée de clope avant de poser ma question.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Charlotte. »

Sa réponse sortit trop naturellement de sa bouche.

Elle n'avait rien comprit.

« Qu'est ce que tu saisis pas ? » lâchai-je en la faisant sursauter, « J'te dis que j'en ai rien à foutre de qui tu es ! »

Je ne voulais pas être dure envers la gamine mais j'étais tellement sous tension – comment ne pouvais-je pas l'être ? Le privé affreux avec Cullen – l'état affreux de Nathan – l'état affreux de Rose – la surprise affreuse de trouver Cullen en face du bureau de Jane – le destin s'acharnait sur moi… Aucune autre explication… Je pris une bouffée de fumée qui me calma à peine.

« Il faut… un… surnom, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'innocence… pleine de naïveté…

Je voulais tellement vomir.

Je comprenais mieux Irina maintenant.

Celle qui avait été assise à ma place quand je fus assise à la place de la gamine.

Celle qui m'avait tout apprit sur le Crystal, et probablement sur la vie.

_Tu apprendras à détester l'innocence …_

_Tu apprendras à détester la pureté…_

_Tu apprendras à détester la vie…_

_Pour apprendre à aimer le vice…_

_Pour apprendre à n'aimer __**que**__ le vice…_

_Tu verras, Marie, t'apprendras à aimer ton nom…_

« J'te parle pas de putain de surnom. J'te parle de _**ton nom**_. »

_(Fin du flash back)_

…

_(Lundi 8 Septembre.)_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

« ça va aller Carlie, calme toi… » suppliai-je en tentant de stopper le saignement qui coulait de son nez, « Merde… » murmurai-je en évaluant l'étendu des dégâts.

« Ahh ! » cria-t-elle quand je tentai de la tourner sur le dos – et sur le canapé du salon de Cullen – mon Dieu… S'il voyait ça…

« Je – Je – Jamais – Marie – plus jamais – Ahh ! » criait-elle entre les sanglots et la douleur dont je n'avais toujours pas trouver l'origine. Son corps entier devait être un Enfer, mais elle semblait se plaindre de quelque chose de particulier au niveau de son dos – où était-ce juste son bassin ?

« Anal ? » demandai-je en ouvrant sa chemise et en découvrant l'empreinte du collier autour de son cou… « Qui était le client, bon sang ? »

Elle se mit directement à vomir.

Pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée.

Et en plein dans le salon de Cullen.

« Faut que tu te tournes, je dois voir ton dos. »

« Trop mal – je – jamais – ils m'ont – »

« Ils étaient plusieurs ? »

« Vvv – Vo – Vo- Lturi – »

Je me figeai devant la fille.

« Nan… »

_Comment Jane avait osé… _

_Pas une nouvelle…_

« Bouge pas, je reviens. »

« Nan, reste ! »

« J'suis juste là, je vais chercher une nouvelle bassine d'eau. »

Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort, et à trembler, et à crier… Je passai nerveusement mes cheveux derrière les oreilles.

« Tu peux pas rester ici de toute façon mon client aura ma peau s'il te voit là. » fis-je en sentant la panique m'envahir tandis que je vidais la première bassine d'eau dans l'évier.

« Je – Je vais où alors ? – Alan peut pas m'voir comme ça – mes parents – nan – j'peux même pas marcher, Marie – »

« – Je sais ! Mais tu peux pas rester là, c'est tout ! » la coupai-je en revenant avec l'eau propre et en constatant sa cheville droite énorme, « Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, bon sang ? Ta cheville ? »

« A – Attachée… »

Je fixais Carlie dans le dégout… Comme si je n'avais jamais vu ça… Comme si je n'avais jamais connu ça… La peur ne fit que s'aggraver.

« On a toutes été attachées, je comprends quand même pas – ils te l'ont écrasé ou quoi ? »

Elle agita sa tête dans les sanglots – les mots ne voulaient pas sortir – elle s'empara d'un des coussins et le mordit dans la frustration et probablement d'autres sentiments dont le souvenir me foutait les frissons.

« Et j'ai pas d'antalgique sur moi… » La panique crépitait – Irina gérait beaucoup mieux que moi la situation quand j'étais celle qui se tordait de douleur dans un corps brutalisé par le client…

_Mais je n'avais jamais débarqué sur un des contrats d'Irina – Cullen allait me détruire…_

« Montre moi ton dos, dépêche toi… »

Je l'aidais à retirer la chemise et je découvris progressivement les hématomes… les ecchymoses… partout… Avais-je jamais été comme ça ? Ou mon contrat actuel stérile m'avait-il fait oublier la réalité d'une vraie location ?

« Tourne toi sur le ventre. »

Elle obéît et je découvris avec horreur plusieurs petits morceaux de verres incrustés dans la peau de son dos.

« Il te faut un médecin. » déclarai-je. Impossible que je touche à ça. « Et tu peux pas aller à l'hôpital – pas comme ça – ils sauront. » lâchai-je en comptant les lésions. Quatre d'entres elles étaient centrées par un fin morceau de verre, peut être plusieurs, qui brillaient sous la lumière du lustre au dessus de nous. Le reste était surtout des hématomes et des griffures. « Comment ils ont fait ça ? »

« La table sur laquelle j'étais attachée… Elle – elle était en verre – Aie ! » s'écria-t-elle quand je passai un doigt sur une des plaies, « La table s'est – elle s'est brisée. »

Je m'écartai de son corps pour mieux réfléchir.

Qu'allais-je faire d'elle, bon sang ?

Je m'emparai de mon téléphone.

Contacter Jasper ne servirait à rien, il me ferait seulement une crise, et il ne saurait pas quoi faire de toutes les blessures. Il la droguerait peut être – c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire…

« Ouai, bébé ? »

« Euhm… Peter, salut… j'ai besoin de toi. T'es au studio ? »

« Nan – pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? » fit-il immédiatement sur le mode sérieux et protecteur, « Où est Jazz ? »

« J'en sais rien… Il répond pas à son téléphone depuis hier après midi… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? »

« Je – Je sais pas… » Il pouvait faire des tonnes de choses dont aucune ne me rassurait…Mais là, toute de suite, j'avais un autre problème.

_« _Peu importe, c'est toi qu'il me faut – »

« – J'suis à Chicago, chérie – ça m'étonnerait que j'puisse t'aider d'ici – »

« – Oh non… merde… »

« Mais c'est quoi le problème ? Tu m'fais flipper. »

« Rien qui me concerne, t'inquiète pas, juste… juste une… connaissance. »

« Bébé, est ce que tu sais pourquoi chaque être humain à son propre trou du cul ? »

« Euh… quoi ? »

« C'est pour que chacun soit responsable de la merde qui en sort. Alors princesse, au nom de tout ce qui reste de moins pourri sur Terre, ne t'occupe pas de la merde des autres. »

J'me mis à rire même si rien n'était marrant dans la situation.

Je ne faisais rien pour m'occuper des problèmes des autres.

Les problèmes me trouvaient de toute façon où que j'aille et quoi que je fasse.

« Okay… Merci… Je dois te laisser – »

« – Ouai, et si j'attrape Jazz, j'lui dirais que c'est qu'un enculé de mauvais frère, compte sur moi. »

« Ouai… Bye Peter. »

Je raccrochai.

« Okay… » murmurai-je, mes mains devenaient moites, ma respiration rapide, mon cœur encore plus rapide… « On est dans la merde. »

« Marie… » implora Carlie, comme si j'avais un pouvoir magique que j'échouais à activer.

« J'ai pas le choix… Il reste une seule solution… » déclarai-je, « Et j'te préviens, c'est seulement la moins pire. »

…

_**Pdv Edward.**_

L'Esal n'avait jamais paru si loin.

J'pouvais pas décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais quand je stationnai en face de la résidence et que je fonçai vers la porte d'entrée.

Une putain d'appréhension et un milliard d'autres choses.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

_**Elle**_ était directement en face de moi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je immédiatement en cherchant un problème sur elle_._ En cherchant _littéralement_ – je touchai son visage – j'écartai ses cheveux de mon examen – je palpai ses épaules – ses bras – je l'éloignai de mon regard pour avoir une vision globale.

« Je… »

« – Quoi ? » fis-je en posant mon regard dans le sien. Elle me fixait comme si j'avais trois têtes.

« Je… C'est pas moi… » murmura-t-elle, les yeux larges, comme sidérée par ma réaction, en retirant lentement mes mains de ses épaules.

« Comment ça, c'est pas toi ? T'as dis que t'avais besoin de moi – »

« – Je – oui – j'ai besoin de toi – mais je vais bien, c'est – Edward, avant que tu saches – il faut que – »

Je la virai de mon chemin – elle tenta de me retenir par le bras – mais je me dirigeai directement dans le salon.

« S'il te plait, Edward, j'vais tout t'expliquer – »

J'haletai.

Pendant une minute, j'étais totalement perdu.

Figé…

Choqué…

« – Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » lâchai-je finalement comme un abruti.

Je savais exactement ce que c'était.

Les genoux blessés par plusieurs plaies dont une saignait devant mes yeux le long de sa jambe droite jusqu'à sa cheville et jusqu'à mon putain de tapis… Les chevilles comme les poignets cerclés par des ecchymoses dont la très probable origine me donnait envie de gerber… Son cou empreint d'un collier de sang séché… Et sa figure… Sa figure…

Sur le canapé, au milieu de mon salon, était étalée l'incarnation vivante de tout ce qui m'écoeurait.

« T'as ramené une pute chez moi… » sortit de ma bouche tandis que je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez dans la vaine tentative de contrôler ce qui allait inévitablement suivre.

Je me tournai vers la fille pour qui j'avais quitté le service dans la panique.

Elle me regardait les yeux réduits comme si ma réaction n'était pas normale.

Ce qui me rendit brusquement incontrôlable.

« T'as ramené, dans ma putain de baraque, une pute démolie par un de vos fils de pute ! » crachai-je en envoyant le lampadaire valser quelque part vers la salle à manger. La trainée sur le canapé s'écria visiblement flippée par ma réaction.

_Mais elle n'a pas eu peur de l'enculé qui venait de la détruire…_

Ça me rendait fou.

Et pour être sûre que j'allais exploser, _**elle **_s'interposa entre moi et la prostituée.

« Attends – mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! C'est de moi qu'il faut avoir peur ? » lâchai-je sidéré.

« Je l'ai pas ramené, j'te jure – mais elle a nulle part où aller – et – je sais que – »

« – Mais j'en n'ai rien à branler ! »

« – Edward, s'il te plait, il lui faut un médecin – j'te demanderais plus rien – ne me paye même pas pour le contrat – »

Je la regardais avec l'envie subite de vomir.

Est ce que tout devait revenir à une question d'argent dans ce foutu monde ?

« Mais pourquoi tu m'parles de frique, là ? Il est où le putain de rapport ! Tu ramènes une pute dans ma baraque ? T'as cru quoi ? Que c'était un bordel, ici – »

« – Non – jamais – »

« – Aahh ! »

Le cri de la gamine fut suivi d'un craquement.

Elle avait tenté de se lever.

« Carlie ! » s'écria-t-_**elle, **_en se baissant pour la ramasser.

« J'reste pas ici – emmène moi à l'hosto – ils peuvent pas me laisser comme ça, Marie… »

Le festival des noms de prostitués se jouait en face de moi tandis que j'étais à la limite de la rupture.

« Mais – » Je reconnus le craquement dans _**sa**_ voix – quelque chose craquait en moi simultanément, bordel…C'était juste insupportable. « T'auras des problèmes après… » murmura-t-elle en essuyant une larme de son visage.

Insupportable.

« Putain… » lâchai-je en me mettant à leur niveau, « C'est bon, laisse moi faire. »

« Nan – ne me touchez pas – Marie – » commença à paniquer la gamine au sol.

« Comment tu crois te lever avec cette cheville pétée, bon sang ? » lançai-je tandis que je cherchais un endroit par où la porter sans lui faire davantage mal. Mes mains frôlèrent _**les siennes**_. _**Elle**_ les esquiva rapidement. Je ramenai mon regard sur _**elle**_. « C'est pas de moi que tu dois avoir peur. » lançai-je.

Elle ne dit rien. Je lâchai la gamine parce qu'au fond, c'était pas elle mon problème. Je soulevai par le menton le visage de la seule fille qui m'importait. Je me retrouvai noyé dans ses putains de grands yeux… Douloureux et captivants, comment était-ce possible ?

« C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures ? »

Je la vis avaler.

« C'est à cause de moi, _ça_ ?! » insistai-je en montrant d'un signe de tête l'état de la prostituée par terre.

Elle retira son visage de mon emprise.

« Aide moi à la soulever s'il te plait… » fuis-t-elle, pour ne pas changer… Je soupirai dans la frustration avant de glisser mes bras sous les aisselles de la gamine et de la soulever.

« Aïe ! » haleta-t-elle.

« Pose pas ton pied droit au sol. » ordonnai-je, « Vous attendez quoi de moi toutes les deux ? » fis-je en dirigeant la fille vers le canapé sans qu'elle perde la seule foutue serviette qui la couvrait, « Vous pensez que j'ai un regard laser qui permet de dire si c'est cassé ou pas ? – Il lui faut des radios – et si c'est pété, il lui faudra un bloc. » lâchai-je en installant la gamine assise sur le canapé.

« Nan – pas assise – trop mal – » fit-la trainée en s'agrippant sur _**elle**_

« Pourquoi elle peut pas s'asseoir ? » demandai-je.

« Allonge toi sur le coté… » fit-_**elle**_ calmement quand je perdais à nouveau mon calme…

« _Pourquoi elle peut pas s'asseoir ? _» répétai-je parce que je devais être un connard masochiste.

« On fera les radios plus tard – quand elle sera moins… – quand elle sera mieux, tant pis – C'est son dos qui m'inquiète – »

« Pourquoi elle peut pas se poser sur son cul, putain de merde ! »

« A ton avis ! » lâcha-elle en me regardant enfin, les yeux pleins de larmes retenues « A ton avis, Edward ? Tu veux que j'te fasse un dessin ? »

Je sais pas pourquoi j'étais choqué.

Evidemment qu'un type avait baisé cette gamine de toutes les façons possibles – je le savais – mais qu'est ce que j'attendais ? Qu'est ce qui me paralysa subitement ?

« Carlie, montre ton dos… » fit-elle en m'ignorant totalement, « Là… » murmura-t-elle en retirant la serviette du dos meurtris de la fille comme on retirerait les rideaux d'une putain d'œuvre d'art…

Et je me souvins brusquement de son dos, à _**elle.**_

Les hématomes sur les roses bleues…

_Elle ?_

_Elle ?_

Et un nombre incalculable de souvenirs percutèrent mon esprit…

…La boiterie… Sa main bandée… Son visage défiguré…

…_Par son caractère sauvage…renfermé…inaccessible…Marie relève de __l'incontrôlable…__ …N'est ce pas purement extatique de contrôler l'incontrôlable ?..._

…_J'aime lire les tragédies. Elles reposent sur la conscience de la fatalité contre laquelle se brisent inéluctablement les entreprises humaines. Ces histoires me donnent l'impression d'être moins seule…_

…_Je ne suis pas originale, Cullen…_

…_Si je me mets à genoux et que je vous supplie d'annuler, vous le ferez ?..._

…_Tu crois que le fait de graver sur ta peau ce que ton cerveau n'intègre pas aidera à vivre avec…_

… _Le prélude en Mi Mineur, opus 28, numéro 4…_

… _Les rosiers ne produisent pas le pigment végétal primaire qui est à l'origine des vraies fleurs bleues. Les roses bleues n'existent pas dans la nature. A défaut de ne pas être comme elles, je les ai gravées sur ma peau…_

…_Non…Nooon… criait-elle dans les pleurs, à genoux, devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur…_

…_Parfois, je sens mes os craquer sous le poids de la vie que je ne vis pas…_

… _J'ai un seau à remplir….Le même que le type des cours de latin. Avec le trou…Je le rempli…Il se vide…rempli…vide…tout le temps…pour toujours…_

…_Je vois un point blanc noyé dans l'immensité de ce monde… Je me vois, __moi__, fondue dans la masse… transparente… inutile et submergée…_

…_Tu es mon meilleur ennemi…_

« J'ai peur que tout ça s'infecte… »

Je me retrouvais noyé dans ses yeux inquiets pour la gamine tandis que ses mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

…_Tu es mon meilleur ennemi…_

Et un nombre démesuré de sentiments filtrèrent ma peau et au delà…

Tellement au delà…

…_Tu es mon meilleur ennemi…_

ça ne me suffira pas…

Je ramenai mon regard sur le dos bousillé de la gamine.

Et c'était comme si je la voyais, _**elle**_, sur le canapé.

Et c'était comme si on broyait mon putain de cœur.

_Pas ça…_

_Pas__** elle…**_

Je me tournai à nouveau vers _**elle**_ – comme pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas _**elle**_ qui était détruite à coté.

Le regard implorant qu'elle me renvoyait mettait le feu à mon putain de cerveau.

Que voulait-elle de moi ?

Je fis un pas en arrière quand l'évidence me frappa.

« Tu… Tu pourrais traiter ça, s'il te plait ? »

La vraie question était là… Que n'aurait-elle _pas_ de moi ?

« Je… Je… » J'étais bloqué. « Je… J'vais chercher le matériel en haut. »

Je devais quitter cette pièce.

…

_**Pdv Bella.**_

Carlie sursauta au bruit du claquement de porte au premier étage avant de me fixer les yeux larges.

« ça va aller… » tentai-je de la rassurer.

Mais les larmes coulaient déjà sur ma figure.

…_T'as ramené une pute chez moi…_

Que croyait-il ? Il en avait déjà une chez lui, et il avait payé 60000$ pour l'avoir !

J'entendis brusquement d'autres bruits au premier étage. C'est moi qui sursautai cette fois ci.

Des claquements d'objets…

« Merde… »

« – J'm'en vais, Marie – il m'fout les j'tons – »

« T'en aller où ? » m'énervai-je en chuchotant comme s'il pouvait m'entendre d'en haut, « T'en aller _comment ? _»

Je passai nerveusement une main autour de mon cou après avoir essuyer mon visage.

« J'suis désolée, Marie… » commença Carlie à pleurer alors que le bruit du vacarme en haut s'était arrêté.

« J'vais monter le voir. » ignorai-je ses excuses, « Tu bouges pas d'ici, c'est clair ? »

Elle avala avant d'acquiescer.

Je montais l'escalier avec une appréhension qui dépassait tout ce que je connaissais… Une fois en face de la porte de sa chambre, je restai simplement figée. Mon cœur qui frappait dans ma poitrine était tout ce que j'entendais à l'étage.

Je toquai une fois pas de réponse.

Une deuxième fois pas de réponse.

J'inspirai profondément.

« E – Edward ? » appelai-je en toquant pour la troisième fois.

Aucune réponse.

Je fis un pas en arrière en fixant la porte dans une défaite que je ne comprenais pas. Mon réel problème ne semblait pas être en bas, sur un canapé…

Il était derrière cette porte.

Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Je restai figée, dos à lui, quelque secondes avant de trouver le courage de me tourner vers lui.

Hésitante…

Et si le dégout que j'avais lu dans son visage quand il avait découvert Carlie – _quand il avait enfin réalisé ce que j'étais_ – m'avait bouleversé… Je savais que la vue en face de moi, maintenant, rongera mon esprit pendant longtemps…

Edward Cullen semblait…

Il semblait…

Défait.

Dressé à l'entrée de sa pièce une main sur la porte, l'autre sur le chambranle ses cheveux, une explosion de rage et son regard… une détonation de tristesse… et de reproche… et de peur…

J'avais tellement mal.

« Désolée… » sortit spontanément de ma bouche.

Le reproche devint brusquement plus fort – partout sur son visage.

« T'es désolée… » répétâ-t-il mes mots qui semblèrent subitement futiles. « On est avancé maintenant, non ? » lança-t-il ensuite avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur de sa pièce, « Elle est désolée… » lâcha-t-il en frappant un fauteuil qui était déjà renversé par terre.

Je fermai fort les yeux comme si ça m'aiderait à avoir moins mal. Puis je le suivis à l'intérieur parce qu'il semblait que je n'avais plus de contrôle sur mes jambes.

Je découvris une pièce tout autant défaite que son possesseur… Plusieurs objets étaient éparpillés au sol… Certains cassés… Les rideaux arrachés…

Je fermai à nouveaux les yeux.

C'était trop.

« Tu peux pas m'faire ça… » murmurai-je tandis qu'une vague de frissons s'emparait de moi, « T'as pas le droit… »

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi, la furie peinte sur son visage… Son regard passa sur mon corps plusieurs fois comme si ce qu'il avait en face de lui relevait d'une hallucination.

Mais tout ça était bien réel…

Il avait dépassé les limites…

_Nous _avions dépassé les limites…

« Je – Tu – Pourquoi t'es aussi investi ? » commençai-je en montrant des mains le désordre qui nous entourait, « Tu peux pas – c'est juste – t'es trop – j'comprends pas – » Je ne trouvais pas les mots tandis qu'il continuait à me regarder comme si je délirais. Je sentais les boules dans ma gorge et les larmes dans mes yeux. « T'as pas le droit – merde, tu m'impliques au delà du possible – tu nous impliques alors que c'est juste un putain de contrat – j'suis rien – »

« – Ferme là ! » lança-t-il subitement.

Je passai nerveusement ma main – mes ongles – sur mon cou.

« Comment tu fais pour te voiler autant la face ? » demanda-t-il finalement, « J'ai pas le droit de t'impliquer ? Attends, mais tu fais quoi, toi, quand tu m'appelles pour soigner une des trainées de ta foutue boite ? » cria-t-il en faisant de grands gestes des bras « Tu m'impliques pas, là ? »

J'avalai douloureusement ma salive tandis que la première larme coulait déjà sur mon visage trop coupable...

« J'suis désolée… » sortit de ma bouche dans un craquement de regret.

« T'es pas désolée – T'es hypocrite. Putain de nuance… »

Le vert de ses yeux, toujours aussi passionné, semblait altéré par l'épuisement… et d'autres choses trop difficile à voir. Je baissai mon regard par terre, vers les objets brisés au sol…

« Je – J'ai – J'ai jamais voulu te… » Je ne trouvais pas les mots et les larmes n'aidaient en rien. « ça fait mal. » sortit simplement de ma bouche, « Te voir… comme ça… » ajoutai-je en le montrant vaguement de la main, lui et sa chambre, « ça fait mal… »

« Tant mieux si t'as mal. On sera deux. » fit-il toujours furieux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le balcon en me laissant seule au milieu de sa chambre.

Je le suivis encore une fois en essuyant mon visage. Il était blessé. C'était évidemment de ma faute. Il fallait que je règle ça.

Il était accoudé sur le rebord du balcon, la tète affaissée dans une sorte de défaite qui n'allait tellement pas avec lui. Comment une fille aussi misérable que moi pouvait mettre un homme tel que lui dans cet état ? La situation me dépassait…

Je restai derrière lui, silencieuse à réfléchir sur ce que je pouvais dire ou faire…

La scène ressemblait étrangement à un déjà vu…

« Est ce qu'on t'a déjà fait ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement sans se retourner.

La crainte dans sa voix était palpable.

En miroir de tout ce que j'ai toujours craint…

Il se retourna lentement et je jure que mon cœur se tournait en même temps dans ma poitrine…

Je me retrouvai noyée dans un vert qui me défiait de mentir.

Je baissai le regard.

« Putain… » entendis-je en même temps que le bruit de son poing contre le rebord du balcon.

Je me rapprochai de lui instinctivement.

Et à nouveau l'impression de déjà vu…

… ''_De quelle maladie souffrez vous, M. Cullen ? ''… _

Je passai une main nerveuse autour de mon cou tandis que le souvenir de se rêve refit surface.

… ''_Je souffre de toi ''…_

« Hey… » murmurai-je en posant une main sur son bras.

« Arrête. » fit-il brusquement. Je retirai immédiatement ma main.

Il se tourna vers moi, tout en suivant mon geste du regard.

« Arrête de bosser pour eux. » fit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Qu – Quoi ? » demandai-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

« J'veux plus que tu bosses – »

« – Et alors ? » le coupai-je tandis que les signes de la panique se faisaient brusquement sentir. « Tu peux pas – J'peux pas – »

« – Tu peux, putain de merde – »

« – Non, il y a les soins pour ma sœur que j'dois payer – »

« – Ta sœur est gérée par ma mère – »

« – Je vais devoir payer ta mère ! »

« – Tu lui dois absolument rien ! – »

« – J'ai des dettes à rembourser ! – »

« – Il y a aucune putain d'urgence à les rembourser ! T'as la paye de ce contrat elle te suffira le temps que tu trouves un vrai job ! »

J'étais coincée entre un mur derrière moi et le corps de Cullen en face moi – au dessus de moi – partout.

J'aurais ris à la figure d'un autre client qui m'aurait sortis d'arrêter avec la boite… Mais là, j'étais à expliquer…discuter… négocier… Qu'est ce que je foutais, bon sang ?

… _Je ne danserais pour vous que si vous jouez pour moi… tentai-je le jeu tandis que je savais qu'il aura tout de moi… Je lui donnerai tout…_

Je fermai les yeux comme si ça m'aiderait à bloquer les souvenirs de ce foutu rêve.

« Qui es tu pour me demander ça ? » demandai-je dans un murmure qui traduisait si bien ma peur…

Sa tête, à peine à quelques centimètres de moi, s'affaissa vers le sol.

Et le silence.

La plus claire des réponses.

Nous étions là…

Là où je n'ai jamais voulu finir…

Il souleva à nouveau son visage vers moi. Et lentement, son regard passa de ma bouche au reste de mon visage pour finir dans mes yeux. Il devait me persuader de les ouvrir grands – de cesser l'hypocrisie.

Il ne voyait pas que tout était ouvert.

Mes yeux… Mon cœur…Mon âme – Seigneur…Tout était atrocement ouvert.

La main qui était appuyée contre le mur derrière moi se dirigea vers mon visage il essuya les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sans retenu.

« Tu dois arrêter. C'est tout. » dit-il avant de me laisser sur le balcon.

…

_**Pdv Carlie :**_

« Je suis désolée… »

Je n'étais pas sure que Marie m'écoute. Elle semblait noyée dans un autre monde tandis qu'elle tentait vainement d'effacer les taches de sang sur le tapis.

Elle essuya finalement son front en soupirant.

« Je devrais te forcer à nettoyer ce tapis. » fit-elle. Je me redressai mais les vertiges m'immobilisèrent. Elle souleva son regard sur moi, « Je plaisante. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à peine rassurant, « Essaye de te reposer t'es encore shootée… »

Je reposai ma tête contre le bras du canapé en fermant les yeux. Les douleurs avaient quasiment disparus depuis l'injection de morphine que m'avait fait le client de Marie avant qu'il ne suture les plaies. Mais maintenant je me sentais tellement… flottante…

« Tu vas avoir des problèmes ? » demandai-je. Je n'eu aucune réponse, tout ce que j'entendais était le bruit du chiffon qui frottait le tapis à coté de moi.

« Marie ? » insistai-je.

« Oui ? »

« Dis moi – est ce que tu vas avoir des problèmes ? » répétai-je. L'idée que son client se venge sur elle à cause de moi me rendait malade…

« L'univers a des problèmes, pourquoi je n'en aurais pas ? » fit-elle sur un ton lassé. Je tournai ma tête vers elle elle était à genoux au sol, toujours fixée sur ce tapis.

« J'veux dire… A cause de moi – est ce que… »

« Non. » me coupa-t-elle en ramenant son regard sur moi, « Je n'aurais pas de problème à cause de toi. »

Je me demandai si elle disait ça juste pour me rassurer.

« Il semblait tellement enragé avant… » murmurai-je.

« C'est sa tendance habituelle… » fit-elle en essuyant à nouveau son front.

Les nausées et les frissons revinrent au souvenir des Volturi…

« Comment – Comment fais tu ? » réussis-je à craquer alors que ma gorge se tordis à nouveau je n'arrivais plus à pleurer.

Elle stoppa ses gestes.

« Je… Je sais pas… La balance des peurs, j'imagine… Perdre mon corps, mon honneur, ma dignité fait moins peur que perdre d'autres choses… »

Le visage d'Alan, tordu de douleur et de besoin que je ne pouvais pas guérir, revint à la surface de ma conscience altérée. Le lancinement qui me traversa ne pourrait pas être calmée par une tonne de morphine.

« Je… Je ne le ferais plus, Marie… » chuchotai-je.

Elle ne dit rien.

Je voulais lui raconter mon problème, lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait, ce qu'elle aurait fait à ma place. Je voulais qu'elle m'aide.

Mais je savais qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Un claquement de porte retentit au premier étage. Je me rigidifiai instantanément, ce qui réveilla les douleurs au niveau du dos. Marie souleva la tête vers le plafond avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de commencer à ranger les chiffons et les bassines d'eau à coté d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » lança-t-il en entrant dans le séjour. Je me redressai immédiatement pour tenter de lui expliquer que je voulais partir mais que les vertiges m'empêchaient de me déplacer.

Je me rendis compte que la question n'était pas pour moi. Le regard du client était directement planté sur Marie encore agenouillée au sol.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à tout enlever, désolée, je – »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il avait déjà agrippé son bras pour la soulever du sol.

« Arrête ça, bordel… »

Je regardais la scène les yeux larges.

Il ne la tenait pas comme on m'avait tenu la nuit dernière.

Il ne la tenait pas comme un client devait tenir sa location.

Il cherchait son regard tandis qu'elle évitait le sien.

« C'est bon, je vais juste ranger tout ça… » entendis-je Marie lui répondre. Il lâcha son bras sans la quitter du regard elle ramassait les deux bassines d'eau et les ramenait à la cuisine. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés en baissant son regard sur moi. Je me mis assise en grimaçant de douleur une fois installée.

« L'oedème rectale, c'est ce qui te fait mal. Tu devrais t'asseoir sur un sac de glaçons. »

Je clignai des yeux avant de baisser ma tête et de commencer à balancer nerveusement ma jambe de haut en bas.

« J'me souviens de toi, maintenant… » murmura-t-il. Je soulevai mon regard sur lui, il fixait ma jambe anxieuse. « T'es la gamine qui était à coté de moi dans la salle d'attente du Crystal, stressée comme pas possible parce qu'elle allait débuter cette merde… Une des garces là bas t'avait fait un croche pied… »

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur Marie qui nous regarda quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le lavabo et de laver les chiffons.

« Comme on se retrouve… On devrait ouvrir une bouteille pour fêter ce foutu destin… » lança-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé à ma droite. « Alors, comment tu te sens maintenant ? T'as apprécié le voyage ? » fit-il d'un ton bourré de sarcasme.

« Edward, s'il te plait – » intervint Marie.

« S'il te plait, quoi ? » lança-t-il en la fixant plein de colère et de défi.

Je ne comprenais rien. A qui en voulait-il ? A moi ? Ou à elle ?

« J'ai vu cette fille au Crystal – j'lui ai dit de se barrer – elle m'a pas écouté. Et là, elle est chez moi, fracassée par son putain de choix ! Alors, ouais, j'veux qu'on m'explique – c'est trop demandé ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix… » murmurai-je en réponse pour tenter de calmer l'ambiance qui régnait subitement.

« Carlie, t'es pas obligée – »

« – Si, elle est obligée – et d'ailleurs, toi, tu vas lâcher ces putains de chiffons et t'asseoir ici. » lâcha-t-il en montrant d'une main le canapé sur ma gauche, en face de lui, « On va essayer de comprendre tous ensemble en quoi une fille n'a pas le putain de choix de se prostituer ou pas. » ajouta-t-il.

J'avalai ma salive tandis que Marie se rapprochait dans le séjour, cent fois plus appréhensive que moi.

Et lui… Il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Il semblait…obsédé par elle.

Elle s'installa au milieu du canapé en se recroquevillant, les jambes fléchies contre son sa poitrine.

« Bien… » fit-il en ramenant difficilement son regard vers moi, « Explique moi ce qui t'a poussé à accepter ça ? » demanda-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête mon état actuel.

Je me tournai vers Marie qui fixait la table de verre entre nous trois.

« Je… J'avais besoin d'argent rapidement. »

« Pourquoi rapidement ? Pourquoi tu peux pas faire d'empreint ? Chez quelqu'un – n'importe qui – la banque ? »

« J'ai déjà fait des empreints chez des amis – j'ai pris de l'argent à mes parents – j'ai – »

« – Pourquoi un p'tit job de serveuse – de femme de ménage – de caissière ne suffirait pas ? »

« Il me faut une certaine somme dans un délai rapide et – »

« – Mais pourquoi t'as besoin de cet argent ? »

« Je… »

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Marie, en quête d'une forme d'aide, mais elle était figée dans la même position qu'avant.

« Je… » commençai-je mais j'avais tellement peur… « Je… C'est pour… De l'héroïne. » réussis-je à murmurer.

Je sentis le mouvement sur ma gauche ma déclaration devait avoir ranimé Marie.

« Je reconnais les héroïnomanes. Et toi, t'en n'ai pas une – alors te fous pas de moi. » fit le client sûr de lui.

« C'est pas pour moi… »

C'est moi qui fixais maintenant le verre de la table, celle ci semblait renvoyer l'image torturée d'Alan… Ou était-ce la morphine qui me jouait de mauvais tour ?

« Donc quoi ? On te force à dealer, c'est ça ? Ton corps contre de l'héro ? »

« Noon… Personne ne me force… » Je ne suis forcée que par les sentiments… Mais comment l'expliquer ? Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, c'est tout…

Je me tournai vers Marie, qui me regardait, inquiète.

« C'est pas pour moi, Marie, et personne ne me force… »

« Alors quoi, bon sang ? Qu'est ce qui fait que t'as pas le choix ? » s'énerva le client.

Ma gorge se noua.

« Je… C'est tellement difficile – insupportable de le voir dans cet état – quand – quand il est en manque – je – j'ai – » Les larmes coulaient à l'idée de ne plus savoir comment l'aider, « C'est – c'est comme s'il est en train de mourir en face de moi… Et que je le regarde impuissante et inutile. »

Un silence qui dura trop longtemps m'imposa de soulever le regard vers le client de Marie. Il avait les yeux réduits sur moi comme s'il ne comprenait toujours pas, comme si je délirais…

« Donc… Tu te prostitues pour obtenir de quoi acheter l'héroïne pour le toxicomane dont t'es ridiculement tombée amoureuse ? »

C'est moi qui réduis mon regard sur le type en face de moi.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

« Son erreur est d'être tomber amoureuse. »

Je me tournai vers Marie qui nous surpris en se décidant, enfin, à intervenir.

Son regard était planté sur son client dans une sorte de défi que j'avais du mal à saisir

« Que ce soit du président des Etats Unis ou du toxicomane, ça ne change rien. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je sais très bien que ta vie est baisée dés le moment où ton putain de cœur craque pour quelqu'un. Mais je suis sûr qu'un toxicomane pourrira ta vie encore plus rapidement. »

« Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir ? »

« La foutue traduction se trouve entre nous. » lança-t-il en me montrant d'une main, « Et toi, qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir ? » lui renvoya-t-il satisfait.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » fit-elle en évitant son regard. Mais sa voix craqua de façon à peine perceptible. « Tomber amoureux est la plus grosse erreur dans une vie. Tu perds la raison. Et sans raison, t'es détruit. »

Je voulais leur dire qu'ils n'avaient, tous les deux, rien compris. Ils parlaient d'aimer comme si ça relevait d'une décision qu'on pouvait prendre, d'un choix entre oui ou non…

Mais je gardais mes commentaires pour moi parce que j'étais scotchée à la scène en face de moi.

Marie essayait de convaincre son client…

Le client essayait de convaincre Marie…

Mais de quoi ?

Je me tournai vers lui. Sa mâchoire était contractée aux explications robotisées de Marie.

Il me regarda ensuite.

Il n'y avait plus le dégout…

Il n'y avait plus la pitié…

Il n'y avait que la peur.

Et je percutai.

« Alors c'est ça… » murmura-t-il en serra un de ses poings

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Marie qui fixait son client avec cette même peur…

J'eu subitement l'impression d'être le miroir entre ces deux personnes.

Le miroir qui renvoyait à chacun l'image de l'autre.

Image que chacun refusait d'accepter.

Mais c'était trop tard...

Le client était ridiculement tombé amoureux d'une prostituée.

Et Marie tentait ridiculement de résister.

…

**La mort peut se choisir.**

**Pas l'amour.**

**(Camiliahk)**

…

A/N :

Chapitre 20 à peaufiner…

Je me permets, cette fois ci, de dire que le retard est surtout de la faute à Kadronya ;-)


End file.
